FALL
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous. AU Ichiruki enjoy.Changed rating to M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Fall**

**Prologue**

"Shh... Don't.. Just don't shed anymore tears. I don't want to see you that way."

After all that she has done, not only for herself, it felt like her life was crumbling, tormenting her in her every bone.

The red haired young man had in every bit of him to blame her for her neglect... But to trash her trust and loyalty? It was completely hurtful. She sobbed, cried to no end. Life was pulling her down, she didn't exactly expect this, and she felt back then that she could face problems such as these… but she was wrong.

She was shattered. She couldn't believe it. Now, she didn't know where she would pick herself up after this.

"Shh… You're stronger than that. Don't cry… it hurts me as much as it hurts you."

But it still hurts, she thought. She felt herself shiver in the orange haired man's embrace. She knew she couldn't think anymore what do with herself after…. She didn't have anymore strength, but this man… he tells her like she was someone who can overcome this.

'Don't be so damn contradicting.'

She gritted her teeth, he embraced her tighter.

'I'm a mess now. I'm not the strong one you knew back then… my life is easily shattered because of forlorn love.'

She coughed and hiccupped.

"Just leave… leave me."

"You know I can't and won't do that. You need me right now." He sighed, his breath brushing past her raven hair.

"Why? Because I'm weak? That you pity me? That I am someone who can easily break out of love?" She grumbled in between sobs, but still not breaking away from his embrace.

"No. I'm here because you are strong… I'm here because you need me. I do not pity you… I'm here… because I want to." He gently stroked her hair.

"You… You're an idiot." She hiccupped yet again.

"I know that. We all are." He smiled, amber orbs sparkling in the gentlest manner.

------------------------------------------

Gyuu. We all know who the girl and the boy is anyway and the red haired guy. Hehe. This is just a sort of an intro for 'fall'… Click on the next chapter for you to start on the story. So that you would get to know why this scene up here is happening or going to happen. Gyahaha! This is my second Bleach/ICHIRUKI fic by the way.. And I hope you all like it.

I did some minor editing here… no big, nothing to get all worked up about.


	2. Life isn't easy to begin with

Hello bleach/Ichiruki fans. I have come with a new fic for you. Though this time, I'm trying an AU type and not a one-shot. The story though is intended for my own comic... but I wanted to make an Ichiruki fic out of the story… so here. I just adjusted the characters a bit to fit the bleach characters so it won't be so OOC. Hehe I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own bleach—**GWARH!** (Gets struck by lightning) So… that's what happens when you actually lie about it being yours. Hehe. I've been wondering about that. Lesson learned. I don't own it. The story is mine though. Oh, and 'Konna ni Chikaku de' is Crystal Kay's.. and I don't own them not even Crystal's finger for that would be so gross. I just find the song adorable I had to put it here.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter..

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

**Title: Fall **

**Chapter 1: Life isn't easy to begin with**

Kuchiki Rukia, age 22, sat herself down a small reclining chair. It squeaked, and released a few dust after she had graciously plopped herself on it.

Coughing a bit because of the dust, she sighed and took out her pen and paper which she always brings with her wherever she goes.

"Okay, date today, things to do, number 1: Call Byakuya for suitcase, number 2: If suitcase is not with dear brother, ask Inoue if you could borrow one from her." She carefully jotted down on her 50 gsm notepad, using a ballpoint pen she uses for her 'drawings'.

You see, Kuchiki Rukia can't move nor even do things head first without jotting it all down. She wanted everything to be in perfect order, and didn't want unnecessary things that aren't in her list to butt in.

She wasn't obsessive compulsive from head to foot, she can be messy if she wants to, and can do stuff that doesn't require carefulness. But when it comes to what she does for the day, she needs to have it listed down just so she won't miss anything. That was just her sickness, nothing more nothing less.

She smiled; contented with the fact that she had just finished her list for today's date. She stood up again and took out her cellphone, dialing Byakuya's number.

Her room was a mess, she finally thought to herself. Maybe it was time for her to clean it up. After all, she did spend 3 days arranging her files that she would take with her on this once in a lifetime trip.

She took out her notepad again and scribbled: Clean room today.

"Byakuya speaking." A manly tone came from the other line.

"Byakuya." She beamed, even though she knew Byakuya won't be able to see her pearly whites.

"Rukia. Anything the matter?" He asked, with concern. "Nothing really, I was just wondering if you still have that bright yellow suitcase I used to—you do? Great! I'll come over there and get it if you don't mind. Sure—Love you too." She smiled again and turned off her cellphone.

"Okay… suitcase is with brother…" She looked down at her notepad again, scratching off the number two thing to do.

"Perhaps I'll just visit Orihime after." She thought fondly of her best friend for years, which had a habit of addressing almost everyone with their last names. Though, she of course had finally taught herself how to call Rukia, 'Rukia' and not 'Kuchiki'.

The raven haired girl stood up and readied herself to go to Byakuya's apartment, which were a few blocks away, since Byakuya wanted to still keep an eye on his precious sister even though she's already in the independent stage of her life.

Rukia sighed and smiled as she closed her apartment door. She was now clad in a simple shirt that had a print of: 'Badass' on it and a khaki pants.

It's a good day.. A very good day, she mused and skipped along the road.

-----------------------------------

"Ru-Rukia is going abroad!" Orihime wailed, her long time boyfriend Uryu is sitting beside her, trying to calm down the well endowed woman.

"She's going to finally fulfill her dreams, aren't you happy for her?" Uryu sighed, they have talked about this last night and thought that Orihime would understand Rukia's mission, but what the heck, this is Orihime were talking about.

"I'm happy for her… but… but… she's going to leave.. And I'll miss her… and what about her? Will she be okay there on her own?" The woman whimpered, setting her head on the crook of Ishida's neck.

"She's going to stay there with her cousin Hinamori and her aunt Unohana right? I thought I already told you that. She'll be okay… and you know Kuchiki-san… she's pretty strong herself." Uryu patted her head, Orihime sniffed. "Yeah… yeah maybe you're right."

"Now, all we have to do is have a party for Kuchiki and then bid her farewell after…" Uryu smiled and then frowned as Orihime began to wail again at the mere mention of the word: 'farewell'.

----------------------------------

"Come on in Rukia. I'm here inside the hallway closet." Byakuya sternly said as soon as the petite sister of his peeked inside his apartment. "What are you doing there?" Rukia asked as she saw her dear old brother struggling to get something from the top shelf of the said closet.

"Your suitcase. I'm trying to get it." He mumbled and grunted a bit as he gave a pull at the yellow thing now hovering over his head. "You could ask for my help you know." Rukia snickered, Byakuya just grunted again.

And after a few seconds, he finally managed to get the suitcase out and was welcomed by a rain of dust.

"Great." Byakuya scoffed, his face still wore that stoic look he always had in years but with a little lightness to it since there's only Rukia in front of him, no need to hide his expressions.

"Thank you brother.." Rukia hugged him; he smelled of cherry and flowers, he was definitely a doll. "You could take a bath… while I clean this little thing up." Rukia beamed and he couldn't resist not smiling back.

"ooh.. I've missed this suitcase." Rukia sat down. The said case was full of bunny stickers and other stickers of places she had visited, in local tourist spots and all sorts. When she was still around 7 to 13, Byakuya always took her with him during his business trips. Although he hadn't taken her with him in his business abroad, she always cherished the fact that she got to travel around local provinces with her brother.

She opened it and dusted it off, while Byakuya went inside his room to clean up.

--------------------------------------

"So… what else do we need?" Uryu looked back at his girlfriend. He had finally made her to stop crying, by promising her that she would take her to the hot springs this weekend after Rukia has left. Though he did try not to mention the last part or she might go bawling again.

"Hats. We need a lot of party hats." Orihime cheered. "O-Okay.. If you say so. Here we are. Party hats.. assorted." Uryu smiled.

"No. Take the ones with different bunny prints on it. Rukia would love those. And oh, Napkins with bunny prints and balloons with bunny print and a cake with choke… bunny.. choke…" Orihime was starting to cry again.

"Gah! No Orihime. It'll be okay. Look, you don't want Rukia to feel sad too right? We want her to be happy tonight so she'll be able to go on her way happily and burden free… so she can achieve her dreams with a smile on her face right? You want that right?" Uryu held on to the girl's shoulders.

"Oh.. right. I'm sorry Uryu… You must think I'm a total weirdo." Orihime chuckled lightly as she wiped her tears away. "No… I think you are quite adorable… and that's why I love you so much." Uryu held on to her hand and both blushed as they continued with their 'shopping'.

-------------------------------------

"You're coming to the party tonight?" Rukia smiled as she watched her older brother brush his long locks and carefully placing silver clips on it that made him look either like he was from a noble family or a weirdo or both. She chuckled again and rested her head on a pillow.

"Wouldn't miss it. Besides, I'll be the one taking you to the airport tomorrow morning. I wouldn't want you to be so wasted as to miss a flight." Byakuya looked at her and pecked her on the cheeks. "Right. I guess cleaning my room is out of the question now. Since, I'll be leaving that apartment anyway." Rukia stood up and took the suitcase.

The two went out and headed towards Rukia's place.

-------------------------------------

Night time came and Orihime's house was jam packed. Keigo and Mizuiro were there together with Tatsuki and the others. All of her friends from college and high school were there too; having a party and wishing Rukia good luck on her trip and stuff.

Renji, her boyfriend was there too, anxiously waiting for her.

Rukia and Byakuya came in late since Rukia had to remove all her stuff from the apartment and take it to Byakuya's and placing all that she needed to bring with her to her trip inside the yellow suitcase.

"RUKIA!" Orihime hugged her tightly. "Orihime. Thanks for all of these. You're such a good friend." Rukia smiled and hugged back. Everyone looked at them with awe.

The party was a blast; many told Rukia to not forget them and gave all of their emails and contacts so she could mail them. She jotted it all down in her cell phone. Others told her to remember them when she becomes famous and so on and so forth. One girl teased her of finding herself a man but was silenced when Renji grunted, telling them that she doesn't need to find a man since she has him. Rukia had to laugh.

Orihime and Uryu spent some quality time with her, especially Orihime… who reminisced a lot. Rukia told her she would still contact her so no need to worry, in which case, she cried again. Uryuu sighed and smiled back at Rukia.

Renji danced with her that night, telling her sweet things in her ear. She accepted all of it and told him he didn't have to worry… She swears she won't forget all of them and him especially.

And the party ended.

Orihime slept comfortably beside Uryu on the couch while Renji was plastered all over the floor, sleeping.

Rukia on the other hand, sat down at the window sill, drinking hot choco and listening to Crystal Kay's 'Konna ni Chikaku de'. She mouthed every lyric as she silent sung along with Crystal. She sighed; she had a good life, good friends and good family. It was all good.

But then, in order to fulfill her dreams, she needs to let go all of these for awhile.

She knows it'll be hard… but her will to do this is stronger than anything else. Of course, just because she has to leave doesn't mean she abandons all of this forever.

Just for awhile. She told herself. Just for awhile.

And she felt terrible. She felt like she's already missing them even though she hasn't even left yet.

She suppressed her need to cry. She can't be homesick now. She hasn't even left home for gosh sakes. But still, she felt like she wanted to cry. Missing someone is really difficult. Just difficult… even if you just think about how you will be able to move with your life without them around since she was used to having them all her life.

"You're thinking again." Byaluya came from behind her.

"Oh. Brother. You're still awake?" Rukia asked and breathe in deeply.

"I know what you're thinking Rukia. It'll be hard for all of us too… And it's not easy to begin with. But you made this decision. We respect that and know that this is what you want… so don't let us hinder your dreams. We will miss you… but that's it. It's not as if we will be gone forever. But we will be very, very happy if you prove to us that this dream of yours is worth leaving everything behind for."

Byakuya looked down at her, with a strange shimmer in his eyes. One that said: I'm proud of you.

She smiled back and let her tears flow.

Right, it's not the end. It's just a matter of distance… and missing… but definitely not the end.

"Thank you.. Byakuya." She finally whispered.

------------------------------

The next morning, 5 people were standing near the departure area of the airport.

"Okay. This is it. I can do this." Rukia breathed in. Renji approached her and gave her a quick smack on the lips.

"Be careful out there okay?" He said, his red locks tied up in a ponytail as it bounced a bit. "Yeah.. of course I will… what do you take me for?" Rukia scoffed and he laughed. "I'll miss you." She added.

"me too." He smiled back. "RUKIA!" Orihime wrapped her arms around the petite woman. "Rukia, I'm going to miss you too! Don't forget to mail me everyday, every hour okay?!" She wailed.

Rukia almost gave out a laugh. "Of course Orihime. You're my best friend. Why would I forget something important like that? I'll detail you with everything!" She smiled at her, her blue violet orbs sparkling. Orihime cried again and hugged her tighter.

"Hey, Uryu. Take care too okay? And look after Orihime for me okay?" She winked at him. Uryu nodded. "Of course I will Rukia, I would be honored to do that ten folds."

"Well then.. I guess this is it. I'll see yo—I'll send you guys mail when I get there." She waved her hand.

"Ahem." Byakuya coughed a bit.

"Of course dear brother… I haven't forgotten about you." Rukia grinned. Byakuya looked down at her, his eyes in the gentlest way it could ever be "Take care okay? And tell me when you have a problem there or anything… I'll come visit you when I have the chance to."

"Yes. I will. I'll still miss you even though you would come and visit." Rukia teased. Byakuya scoffed.

And without warning, she gave him a warm hug. "Bye." She whispered and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"Bye." Byakuya hugged back, so unlike him but what the heck!

And soon, Rukia found herself walking along the hallway towards the entrance of the plane. She breathed in deep and breathed out. She could do this. She knows this will be scary and exciting.

Only she didn't know it would be beyond exciting. Yes, it would be very, very exciting.

-------------------------------------------

There. Chapter 1 done. Did you like it? Please tell me. Please review. Uhm.. Byakuya may be kinda OOC here with him being the sweet brother and stuff.. But like I said, this story is originally planned for my own comic. I just wanted to make a bleach fic out of it. So a little OOC may come here and there a little… But I do try to make it fit the bleach characters. Anyway, I am so redundant. I have said that up there already. Please, tell me what you think. Please. Oh, this chapter is sorta an intro on how Rukia went abroad and stuff… Ichigo will be in the next chapter… and this is definitely and ICHIRUKI fic. There's a reason why Ruki and Renji are a couple here at first… that is unless you already know… hehehe but I don't mind though. This is still an ICHIRUKI fic. Hehe

-sushi


	3. Be careful fate is very mischievous

Thank you **Ninawilliamssilentassassin** for the wonderful review and **shana.rose**, this is the chapter where she meets ichigo.

As promised, here is chapter two of Fall.

_Recently on chapter 1: _

_"Well then.. I guess this is it. I'll see yo—I'll send you guys mail when I get there." She waved her hand. _

_"Ahem." Byakuya coughed a bit. _

_"Of course dear brother… I haven't forgotten about you." Rukia grinned. Byakuya looked down at her, his eyes in the gentlest way it could ever be "Take care okay? And tell me when you have a problem there or anything… I'll come visit you when I have the chance to." _

_"Yes. I will. I'll still miss you even though you would come and visit." Rukia teased. Byakuya scoffed. _

_And without warning, she gave him a warm hug. "Bye." She whispered and gave him a peck on the cheeks. _

_"Bye." Byakuya hugged back, so unlike him but what the heck! _

_And soon, Rukia found herself walking along the hallway towards the entrance of the plane. She breathed in deep and breathed out. She could do this. She knows this will be scary and exciting. _

_Only she didn't know it would be beyond exciting. Yes, it would be very, very exciting. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I disown Bleach because it's not mine to begin with. But I do own a wonderful poster of Ichigo and Rukia in fighting stance plastered all over my wall. Hehehe

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter..

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

**Title: Fall **

**Chapter 2: Be careful, Fate is very mischievous**

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 22, sat himself down on top of the huge amplifier decorating his guest room. He scratched his unruly hair as he fiddled with a bent up pen he picked up in front of the studio him and his band members play in.

He thought it would be interesting, taking the thing that someone must have left behind _or_ purposely left behind because of its condition. But either way, it's his now… and that doesn't make him a thief mind you.

He hummed as he scribbled down notes. Today is a good day he thought, he woke up feeling all refreshed despite the hectic time they had last night in one of their gigs. And because it was a good day, he decided to hum, and felt even better when he realized that what he is humming could be their next single.

He grinned, he always did especially if he's in a good mood, AND most ESPECIALLY if no one is around to see him do so. After all, he has a reputation to keep.

He placed down the pen and the paper as he made his way inside the bathroom, taking off his 'NICE VIBE' shirt and tattered jeans.

He stepped in the showers and felt the hot water splash all over his well toned body. He grinned again.

It's a good day indeed.

---------------------------------

Kuchiki Rukia never had any trouble with doing things her own, except of course when the said 'doing things your own' is to be done in a foreign country. She groaned. As much as she didn't want to think about it, this will be really, really hard. Hinamori and her aunt Unohana will be there with her… but still…

Then she shook her head in protest to her thoughts.

She can't think that way! She promised all of them that she can do this. And she will even if she feels her stomach sink every 5 minutes. Okay, she can do this… but she's not saying this isn't going to be hard.

After long hours of staying inside the plane, they had finally arrived at their destination.

Ahh. Good. She'll breathe in the foreign air and get accustomed to it, and then think about how to survive in the said place after she gets home at her cousin's house.

After sniffing around discreetly, mind you, she took her suitcase and headed towards the arrival area. She glanced around for that familiar sweet face of her cousin. She looked left, she looked right—bingo! There she was, Hinamori-chan as she calls her all sweet in her sundress and waving her hand towards her.

"RUKIA-CHAN!" She yelled softly. Rukia beamed and headed towards her direction.

"Hinamori, glad to be here." The short raven haired girl came and gave the other one a hug. "Me too. Oh I'm so excited. Come on, mom's waiting at home… I can't wait for you to see the house and your room especially. I decorated it myself!" Hinamori cheerfully added.

-----------------------------------

"Oi, Ichigo. How many times do I have to tell you to stop putting drinks on top of my piano? It will stain you know." Hitsugaya grumbled and violently grabbed the cup away from his precious white piano. It wasn't really all white; it had metallic effects to it that made it look like it was made of ice.

"Geez… You're worse than a grandmother. Such a nagger." Ichigo pouted and plopped himself this time on Hitsugaya's couch. Hitsugaya frowned and glared at him.

"Anyway, like I said… I have come up with something and I want you to play it." Ichigo waved the piece of paper he was holding earlier that day. "Let me see then." Hitsugaya reached for it.

"What's this? It's all messy and stuff. How am I supposed to understand these notes?" The white haired young man slapped his forehead – sometimes…no scratch that, Ichigo IS a pain in the ass.

"Deal with it. I don't want to go rewriting it again and then you go saying: I don't want this etc, etc… plus, it ruins the feelings I placed on that paper. Come on genius, I know you can do it even with the scribbles. They don't call you genius for nothing right?" Ichigo snickered, his brow still in that signature furrowed form.

Histugaya grinned in a proud manner. "Yeah… Yeah I'm a genius. If I can't even decipher something an idiot did, my reputation would be ruined." He began sitting down on the piano. While Ichigo grumbled loudly in the background a: Who you calling idiot?!

And then he played, strong fingers placing themselves on the piano keys, piece by piece. There was a nice tune to the song, it was good… but still there was something missing. Only, Hitsugaya couldn't put a finger on it. He stopped soon after.

"It was good. But I think it needs something… I just don't know what… maybe if you could add lyrics on the way we can assess it even better." Hitsugaya stood up.

Ichigo frowned. "yeah.. I guess you're right. Anyway. Where are the others? I did tell all of you that we have a meeting at this hour." Ichigo looked at his watch.

"Meeting for what? It's not like we have a gig this week…" Hitsugaya went towards his kitchen.

"I don't know. Maybe goof around? After all, TV, press and concerts kinda gets into ya when it's too much." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose for a second and plopped his head back on the sofa.

Chad, their bassist is also busy with his studies and he only had this year to go and he'll be off the hook with schooling... so maybe he's still at school.

Hisagi, their rhythm is going to be late since he had this morning photo shoot for some magazine that talks about motorbikes and cars in which, Hisagi really adores.

Even Urahara, their manager and his fiancée Yoruichi is nowhere to be found. Maybe they're just about to get up due to some nightly session. Ichigo snickered and Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and was soon questioning his friend's sanity.

And their drummer? Oh right. Ikkaku had to leave because he was planning on getting married and staying low for his wife. Of course that was his priority; they came to respect that even if it meant that they'll be losing their drummer.

And they were minus that. The only reason they were able to play last night in their gig is that their manager, Urahara had hired someone to temporarily beat for them.

"It's kinda boring here." Ichigo sighed. "Then get out of my house. Do whatever you want just stop pestering me." Hitsugaya grinned.

"You're rude." Ichigo scowled and stood up. "Bah. Alright… I'll leave… But only for awhile. I'll be checking if any of the guys have come here after."

"whatever." Hitsugaya waved, and as soon as Ichigo close his friend's condo door, he heard sweet piano music coming from the inside. "Che. Idiot."

-----------------------------

"oh Rukia sweet dear. It's nice that you're here finally." Unohana hugged her gently and looked at Hinamori. "Hon, why don't you take your cousin up to her room while I go get some cookies?"

Hinamori jumped and smiled, taking Rukia by her wrist and pulling her upstairs.

"You'll love it I tell you!" Hinamori squealed and opened the door for Rukia. Rukia stepped in and was greeted by a nice, comfy room.

The walls were painted that of tangerine, not too strong and not too light either. There were small orange and strawberry designs on it in a darker shade. It was relaxing. Jasmine scent roamed the room and on top of her bed, a medium sized rabbit doll was placed. Rukia gasped. This is definitely beautiful.

"Oh, Hinamori. Is this mine?" Rukia hugged the doll in delight. "Yes. I know how much you like them… so I got it for you… So, do you like the room?" The other girl smiled and sat down on Rukia's bed.

"Like it? I love it! But what's with the orange and strawberry designs?" Rukia pointed on the walls.

"Oh. That. I didn't know what to put. I can't find some bunny stencils sorry.. so I figured I just put oranges since your room is tangerine and stuff… but I also didn't like the look of it being all circles… so I picked the next cute fruit." Hinamori giggled, obviously enjoying this.

"And my guess it's the strawberry." Rukia shook her head and sighed as she smiled, sitting beside her cousin.

"Yeah… you don't like it?" Hinamori frowned. "I did say I love it right? Besides, I think it's kinda cute." Rukia winked. "Great. Mine's peach all over." Hinamori then took Rukia towards her own room.

"hey Hinamori, after this.. maybe we can go out and tour for awhile?" Rukia asked and Hinamori nodded.

---------------------------------

"Geez. A day off and no one's around." Ichigo got out from his car, not after he had placed a black cap on his head and some matching shades on his eyes, just to avoid a bit of 'fans' that may be lurking around.

He can't blame if majority of his fans are women with hormonal urges… since he was a fine looking young man too. He laughed, now's not the time to be so full of himself. Karma might strike.

He walked around; glad at the fact that this town's mall is not jam packed and nobody seemed to care to look at the other. He smiled; he could enjoy being alone after all. He quickly scanned each stalls and an art store caught his eye. "Hello.. What's this?" He looked again and entered.

----------------------------------

"Wow. There are so many wonderful and cute things around here Hinamori." Rukia gushed. Is this the feeling of being inside a foreign mall? With foreign things? And ugh… not so foreign currency since it all said one thing anyway: EXPENSIVE.

She groaned. Great, no shopping for today until she gets herself a job here.

Hinamori came across an old friend in which she started talking to after introducing Rukia to her.

Rukia then decided to excuse herself to look inside that art store she spotted. "If you don't mind Matsumoto-san, Hinamori… I would like to take a look there first. I'll be back."

The two nodded and told her not to wander too much. After which she said yes and went along.

-------------------------------

"Wow. That small thing really cost a lot?" Ichigo thought to himself. He was looking directly at a paint tube. It said 'Acryllic' and it cost as much as his shirt did.

Rukia gushed at the sight before her. "Finally… some materials I can look at.. Ooh. Are those waterproof markers?" She almost bumped herself at the glass panel. "Oh my gosh! It is! And it's the Platinum edition too! With 2,000 markers, I never thought I would really see one up close!"

Ichigo's attention then shifted to the tube to the gushing woman behind him. She was almost whimpering in delight and in frustration.

He smiled, was this girl really fangirling over a bunch of markers? That's a rare sight. Usually he sees them fangirling over him and his band or any other male personalities… or anything male.

Then he noticed her scribbling on her notepad. He barely saw what she put but he was able to make some out of it.

"Was this girl listing what she would do before she is able to buy that thing? Wow, talk about coordinated." He looked at her again intently. And he saw her sketch the markers, in rough pen lines. He smirked, and approached her.

"Hi miss. Anything the matter?" Ichigo smiled, Rukia jerked a bit and glanced from behind her. "Uh… no. I'm sorry. Was I blocking your way? Bothering you or something?" She stood up, and bit her lip.

Ichigo chuckled inside. She's cute.

"Uh no. Not really.. anyway, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way." He reached out his hand for a shake. And then it hit him, 'o great. I just gave my name. Now this girl would really know who I am… and god forbid, I hope she doesn't go fan girl over me.' He grimaced inside.

But Rukia didn't do anything. Instead, she took his hand in a shake and gave her name. "Rukia Kuchiki, pleased to meet you." And then she glanced back at the markers and then to him.

Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"You're kidding me right? Is that It? Aren't you going to do anything? I mean… you just knew who I am." The carrot top scratched his head.

"Huh? What? Am I supposed to do something? And yeah… I now know who you are. You just introduced yourself to me." Rukia came, this time; she was finding this guy weird.

Ichigo paled, maybe she doesn't really know who you are you moron. Not everybody in this planet is bound to go gaga over you or anything for that matter. You're just full of yourself.

"So much for Karma. I almost embarrassed myself. Must be force of habit" Ichigo scoffed.

"Do you work here?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Okay, that confirms it, she's definitely not a fan girl, and most definitely do not know you.

"Ah forgive me… No I don't I just happen to pass by and look around… and I saw you looking at those pens." He grinned at her, his furrowed brows lightening up a bit.

"Oh.. right. How embarrassing.. You must have seen me gush about them." Rukia's cheeks reddened. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you. Kurosaki.. I really have to go." She was about to turn around when Ichigo spoke.

"Just call me Ichigo. And sure, yeah… hope we meet again." He waved to her, she then nodded and left.

"That was cool." Ichigo thought to himself. It was the first time somebody actually talked to him without the fact that he's a rock star. Then he stepped on to something just as he was about to leave.

He looked at it, and saw that it was a pen.

A pen with bunny stickers on it and a dangling bunny head at the other tip. It was her pen, and she left it.

Ichigo picked it up. What's up with him and left behind pens?

'Kuchiki Rukia' was carved at the side. "Well, I guess it's mine now. Unless you want it back." Ichigo placed it inside his pocket, smiling as he left the store and back at Hitsugaya's place.

It's a good day indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyah. That was it. Another chapter done. I hope you like this also. Not much Ichiruki but I'm still warming up on their meeting.. plus I wanted to clear the whole thing about Ichigo and Rukia's life and friends. Yep, Ichigo's in a band… and we will get to read him sing sometime in the other chapters… though I am having a hard time with that. And uhm… I deliberately did not mention any country in this fic… because I don't want to describe things like places and stuff I am not familiar with.. unless someone gives me a free tour around the world then I will oblige. Hehe. So let's just stick to Rukia being in another country where Ichigo lives. Though some may say it is _Japan_ since Rukia aims for manga artist… I accept that.. just don't ask me which country Rukia is from. But now, the issue is not about countries anyway.. so I'll leave it at that. Please Read and Review. And thanks for the support!


	4. The case of leftbehind pens

Thank you for all the reviews I got from the last chapter. Although it wasn't that many but who cares, I'm still glad you all liked it.

**Strawberry-Ringo** – Here it is, as promised. Chapter 3, and yep.. of course I will continue. Thanks for the support.

**Karenkate-kitty** – thank you for the support. Glad you find it interesting.

**Vbaby22 **– hehe. Thanks. Don't let the prologue confuse you. We will eventually get there. For now, I just want all of you to enjoy the story.

**Bella68** – Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked the concept. I thought it was going to be hard fitting them in the story and the character since after all; this is intended for my comic and not so much bleachy type. Hehe. Thanks again. ;

**Zapenbits **– Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. And I hope you will enjoy with the future chapters too.

**NinaWilliamsSilentAssassin** – I'm glad you liked the band members. I picked the bleach character that corresponds more to the original characters of this story. So there we get Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Chad and Ikkaku… though Ikkaku doesn't have much part here as a drummer anymore. But still, I'm glad you adored it. Hmm. Thanks for the country suggestion… but I think I'll stick _for now_ with the Rukia: unknown country Ichigo: Japan. Hehe. Thanks again.

As promised, chapter three of Fall.

_Recently on Chapter 2: _

_"Do you work here?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_Okay, that confirms it, she's definitely not a fan girl, and most definitely do not know you. _

_"Ah forgive me… No I don't I just happen to pass by and look around… and I saw you looking at those pens." He grinned at her, his furrowed brows lightening up a bit. _

_"Oh.. right. How embarrassing.. You must have seen me gush about them." Rukia's cheeks reddened. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you. Kurosaki.. I really have to go." She was about to turn around when Ichigo spoke. _

_"Just call me Ichigo. And sure, yeah… hope we meet again." He waved to her, she then nodded and left. _

_"That was cool." Ichigo thought to himself. It was the first time somebody actually talked to him without the fact that he's a rock star. Then he stepped on to something just as he was about to leave. _

_He looked at it, and saw that it was a pen. _

_A pen with bunny stickers on it and a dangling bunny head at the other tip. It was her pen, and she left it. _

_Ichigo picked it up. What's up with him and left behind pens? _

_'Kuchiki Rukia' was carved at the side. "Well, I guess it's mine now. Unless you want it back." Ichigo placed it inside his pocket, smiling as he left the store and back at Hitsugaya's place. _

_It's a good day indeed. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I disown Bleach because it's not mine to begin with and will never be. But I do own a pair of wonderful models of Ichigo and Rukia in fighting stance standing on top of my display desk. Hehehe

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter..

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The case of left-behind pens**

Kurosaki Ichigo, age 22, famous band member of the also famous band: _Shinigami_ walked back inside his car, dangling outside his right pocket is a small bunny head attached to a pen than Kuchiki Rukia left behind awhile ago.

He hummed again, thinking that this day kept getting better and better. He started the engine of his car and went back to Hitsugaya's place.

Once he got there, he heard voices inside and grinned, yup they were all here, his band are complete and ready.

"Oi!" He knocked and pressed the doorbell a couple of times.

Hitsugaya Toushirou got irritated and threw curses at him before opening the door, in which he contemplated in opening until the carrot top banged on it.

"Shit Kurosaki. Don't you have any manners? We could hear you at the living room. You could have at least pushed the doorbell once and we would open it." Hitsugaya growled. Ichigo just raised an eyebrow and walked past him.

"Hey. Look who's here." Hisagi grinned and waved his hand. "Hey. Hisagi. How's the photo shoot?" He asked and plopped down beside Chad who nodded in greeting as soon as he entered.

"Cool. It was superb. And I get a free motorbike out from the sponsors. Man, this is the life… The more Famous you get, the more you get things for free." Hisagi gushed, which is kinda disturbing for a macho guy like him.

"It comes with a price though." Chad coughed. The big guy liked being in the band playing, but he somewhat hated the fact that his privacy is taken away… after all Chad is a quiet guy. But he learned to accept it since this is the life he had chosen anyway.

Ichigo grinned at his friends. Yep. They were complete… except of course Ikkaku wasn't there. "Anyway, have Shirou-chan told you about the new song I came up today?"

Hitsugaya coughed from inside the kitchen. "I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME SHIROU-CHAN! DAMN IT KUROSAKI!"

Everyone just laughed. "Yeah… he did. He even played it to us… but it's still not finished right?" Hisagi sat down and brushed his fingers on his hair.

"Yeah… But I wouldn't worry about that. I'm more worried about not being able to find a replacement for Ikkaku." Ichigo closed his eyes and groaned. "I mean, Ikkaku's really good with us… And it even came to a point that nobody could replace him.. but it is bound to happen… Has Urahara called yet?"

"No." Chad shook his head.

"But he did text. He said he'd be here at around 6pm… which is hours away from now." Hitsugaya came in with a bag of chips. Ichigo grabbed it from him and took some of its contents.

As soon as he stood up, Chad noticed a bunny head dangling from his pocket.

"What's that?" The big man inquired, pointing to him. "Ha?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and his gaze went to where the guy is pointing.

Hisagi went near him and looked at it too. "Oh how cute! A bunny! I didn't know you were into cute things Ichigo!" The black haired man teased.

"well… That's something to be expected of him since after all his name is strawberry." Hitsugaya finally had the chance to insult his annoying friend.

"What the hell! I told you my name stands for..."

He was cut off by the white haired young man saying: Yeah, yeah we know already… I was just insulting you.

"And this ain't mine… I just picked it up from the mall." He took the pen from his pocket and dangled it around for everyone to see.

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "What the heck. Ichigo, what is it with you and picking up left-behind pens?" Chad just chuckled quietly. "Yeah, if it wasn't left behind, I would have said you are some kind of kleptomaniac." Hitsugaya snickered loudly.

"I… so I pick up left behind pens. It's not stealing since it's left behind! Plus, it's just a freakin' pen. Nobody goes around saying their pen is stolen or something." Ishigo growled.

"And bunny pens? I liked the bent-up pen better." Hisagi grabbed the pen from the tangerine haired man. "And what's this? Kuchiki Rukia… the pen is named you moron. Are you Kuchiki Rukia?" Hisagi teased.

"No! The girl I met at this store left that behind. She must have dropped it when she jumped up in surprise because of me." Ichigo defended.

"what? A girl? Oohh.. Ichigo.. you met up with a girl!" Hisagi teased yet again. "No idiot! I just met her there." Ichigo retorted again, a blush coming in his cheeks. Chad just smiled.

"Since when did you Kurosaki Ichigo, ever start a conversation and or try to talk with unknown women in malls?" Hitsugaya sneered; oh this is going to be good. "Or maybe she's a fan who caught you and you weren't able to get out. Unlucky twerp. Haha. Oh wait, what if she left it behind purposely and there's a hidden camera in there?"

Hisagi and chad quickly went to examine the pen, with Histugaya checking it out also.

Ichigo sighed and gave up. Sometimes he thought that his friends adored giving him a hell time.

"Don't waste your energy… There is no way she left it behind purposely… and what the hell? There's no camera in there!" Ichigo grabbed back the pen before the three smashed it into pieces. "You guys are watching too much techie investigations."

"How can you be so sure?" Hisagi crossed his arms. Chad and Hitsugaya looked at him also.

"If this makes you feel any better, I accidentally told her my whole name… and she didn't react, nada." Ichigo sighed and sat down. Really, these guys are acting like some kind of strict parents or something.

The three weren't convinced.

"And then she asked me if I worked there… at the art store we were in." Ichigo grumbled.

Okay, this time the three looked at each other. They just had to laugh. And they did.

"Gwahahaha! So now you're a salesboy! I gotta meet this woman!" Hisagi struggled to keep his breath in tact.

Hitsugaya had tears at the edge of his eyes. "So much for you being a superstar turned salesboy! And you thought nobody could resist you! That makes it that not everyone is a fan girl of yours"

Chad just snickered quietly; we wouldn't want him to go ruin his reputation.

Ichigo felt a vein pop. I swear these guys really liked me to be in something embarrassing or stupid. Some friends they are. He scoffed.

"You tell me, she was fangirling over a bunch of markers." Ichigo growled this made the three enter fits of laughter even more, and Hitsugaya adding: The markers are much more gorgeous than you!

"So…" Hisagi stopped. "What do you plan on doing with that thing?" He asked while pointing at the pen.

"I keep it of course." Ichigo grumbled.

"What would you do if you meet up with her again?" Chad asked, sitting himself on the couch again.

"Give it back to her I guess…" Ichigo cocked his head on the side lazily.

"That's it! You weren't just keeping it because it's a left behind-pen and it's your nasty habit, you're keeping it because you also wanted to meet up with her again and that's your only connection to her!" The black haired man bellowed as if he had discovered the invention of the century.

"WHAT? GO TO HELL HISAGI! You and you're soap opera infested mind!" Ichigo sputtered his face red in embarrassment. "What's up with you guys tormenting me because of a pen? And here I thought it was good day…"

Hitsugaya smirled. "And 'good' because…?"

Ichigo stood up and pointed to the white haired young man. "SHUT YOUR TRAP! It was good from the very start! It was good before I even met her! So it's not because of that!"

"I didn't say it was… I haven't even said anything. I was supposed to say it was good because you thought of a new song… but since you put it that way… you must be very, very guilty." Hitsugaya grinned slyly. Hisagi and Chad snickered yet again; their stomachs are starting to hurt from laughing.

"What the fuck! Quit it okay? I came here to hang out with you guys and stuff! Geez and you all call yourselves my friends! You're ganging up on me! It was nothing okay? I just talked, she doesn't know me, I left and she forgot her pen! That's it! No more conclusions of stupid stuff!" He stood up and went inside Toushiro's kitchen for a drink, leaving the pen on the couch.

"Oh hey Ichigo. Don't leave 'Kuchiki Rukia' lying around. Someone might take it." Hisagi teased, and a collection of colorful language came from inside the kitchen whose voice belong a certain pissed off Kurosaki.

-----------------------------

"Eyaachoo!" Rukia sneezed. "Oops. Bless you." Hinamori giggled.

"Sorry about that." The amethyst eyed woman sniffed, while taking a tissue from the dashboard. "You okay? Maybe you should have rested when you came… the trip might have exhausted you." Hinamori asked worried.

They were inside Unohana's car and Hinamori was driving it. "Nah. I'm okay. Must be dust or something." She smiled and took out her notepad. She frowned when she can't seem to find her ball point pen: 'chappy'.

"Something wrong?" Hinamori asked again as she glanced at Rukia who paled awhile ago. "I- I can't seem to find chappy. I swear I always put it back here." She tensed. "Oh no, I must have dropped it somewhere in the mall."

"You want us to go back?" Hinamori asked again and looked at her cousin's sad face.

"No.. it's okay… it must be long gone now." She sighed and prayed that whoever has her favorite pen (which she used for at least 7 years) she hoped they would take care of it.

But she knows, things will never be the same without her favorite pen.

-------------------------------

Chapter done. Please tell me… was it horrid? Or was it I don't know.. you be the judge. Gyuu.

Gyah. Alright. I loved the conversation on the band members and how they ganged up on Ichigo. I had fun doing that. And about Rukia being emotional about a pen… please don't flame me for it. Sometimes there are things that we have that we get kinda attached to so she got sad when she lost chappy. And why a pen and not something like a doll or something? Well she likes to draw and scribble notes and step by step instructions so she considers her pen her friend when it comes to doing that. (Oh and her pen's refillable that's why it lasted for 7 years.) Plus, it's also Ichigo's sickness… he likes picking up left behind pens… so that is cute, them both having some kind of connection with pens. Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!


	5. Shinigami

Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter. Hehe

**Strawberry-Ringo**: thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And also glad that you understand what I tried to imply with the pen angst thing. Hehe

**NinaWilliamsSilentAssassin** Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it. Also thanks for the advice. I'll try doing that. When I was making every chapter, I was so excited to type each event that I somewhat neglect to detail things. Haha. Sorry. And Thanks again.

**Bleacher27:** Thank you. ; So far, I am able to update fast because this story is done already… and hopefully I will be able to get it done before I go back to school and it eating up my time.

**Zeldagamefan**: Thank you. Those who reviewed are cute too ;

**Anonymous**: You could have at least left your name so I could thank you properly sigh. Anyway, Thank you and I'm glad that you liked the plot/story.. I haven't mentioned HitsuxHina yet… And I haven't thought about making one yet… so.. thanks again.

**Karenkate****-kitty**: Thank you for the promising comment. I really appreciate it.

**Shane.rose**: hehe. Of course, the making fun out of Ichigo doesn't stop there. Hehehe Thanks!

**RinUtari**: Oh, she can draw here… and real well at that. We'll get to read more of that later on. I'm glad you find this interesting. And thank you for appreciating it. ;

As promised, chapter four of Fall.

_Recently on chapter 3_

_"Eyaachoo!"__ Rukia sneezed. "Oops. Bless you." Hinamori giggled. _

_"Sorry about that." The amethyst eyed woman sniffed, while taking a tissue from the dashboard. "You okay? Maybe you should have rested when you came… the trip might have exhausted you." Hinamori asked worried. _

_They were inside Unohana's car and Hinamori was driving it. "Nah. I'm okay. Must be dust or something." She smiled and took out her notepad. She frowned when she can't seem to find her ball point pen: 'chappy'._

_"Something wrong?"__ Hinamori asked again as she glanced at Rukia who paled awhile ago. "I- I can't seem to find chappy. I swear I always put it back here." She tensed. "Oh no, I must have dropped it somewhere in the mall." _

_"You want us to go back?" Hinamori asked again and looked at her cousin's sad face. _

_"No.. it's okay… it must be long gone now." She sighed and prayed that whoever has her favorite pen (which she used for at least 7 years) she hoped they would take care of it. _

_But she knows, things will never be the same without her favorite pen. _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** I disown Bleach because it's not mine to begin with and will never be. But I do own this wonderful chibi Ichigo phone sticker and it's so darn cute! The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter..

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Shinigami **

Kuchiki Rukia, sighed for the fourth time that day. It was her third day staying at her aunt and cousin's place. And she knows she still has a lot of getting used to here. But it was okay, everything's fine, the air is pretty much the same only it's a little colder.

She put on her blue knitted sweater, a gift from Byakuya on her 21st birthday, and then sat down in front of her computer, gently typing words of greeting and homesickness on the keyboard.

It was her third day there, so it was logical enough for her to mail Orihime, her brother and her boyfriend Renji. They all were dutiful to her, replying in the quickest way possible and it made her smile and miss them more.

_To everyone, _

_Hey, I'm doing okay here… Aunt Unohana and cousin Hinamori were very helpful and caring. Plus, I'm just about to start with my other works so hopefully next week I can pass them to some publisher and then so on.. _

_I know all of you guys are doing fine. Say hi to the others for me… those who I weren't able to mail. I'll be busy… But I will try to mail when I can again. For now, I'll just relax and work and pray for luck. _

_I will make this dream come true! _

_Love, Rukia _

She pressed the 'send' button and leaned on to the reclining chair, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

Right, this would be the start… the start of everything that could change her life forever.

But then she remembered her pen again. Such remorse, she sighed. There's no way she can get it back… but then, she could always hope.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember where she might have left it. She was scribbling in her pad inside that shop that she remembers. And she jumped when she heard a voice from behind her.

"That's it! Maybe that Kurosaki guy has seen it… or has it…" She lightened up as her eyes opened in delight but her hope flickered away in an instant. "Right… As if he would give a shit about a pen. And it's been three days already…" She groaned and hit her head on the keyboard.

"What's the matter? Why so down so early?" Hinamori came inside her room, carrying a tray of assorted snacks. "Oh.. HInamori-chan… Nothing.. I thought for a second that I could be reunited with chappy.. but then again.." Rukia turned around to look at her and the pouted.

Hinamori smiled and sat down at the edge of Rukia's bed after placing the tray on the desk next to it. "I know how you feel… when I was around 10, I had this beautiful necklace mom gave me. I even named it mei-mei… then it got lost on one of our field trips. I was crying for at least two weeks and didn't lose hope about reuniting with it.. but…" Hinamori sighed and looked at Rukia.

"Let me guess, you weren't able to find it." Rukia groaned again and spun herself on the chair. "Well.. yes… it was sad.. But I had to let it go. In the end, it's a 'thing' and if it's meant to be that way…" Hinamori tried to cheer up Rukia and handed her a sandwich which the amethyst eyed woman gladly took.

"I guess you're right. Geez, I'm freakin' 22… it's embarrassing for me to go angst about a 7 year old pen. I mean, you were like 10 back then so it's understandable for you to slump around because of 'mei-mei'. Rukia forced a chuckle and bit into her peanut butter sandwich.

Hinamori shook her head. "No, it's still okay. Now, could you tell me why you felt you could reunite with chappy?"

"I think I kinda remember where I lost it… and thought that maybe that person whom I was talking to have seen it. Or better yet, has it." Rukia stood up from the chair and sat down on her bed to join Hinamori there.

"Does that person work there?" Hinamori looked at her with inquiring eyebrows, knowing about the fact that Rukia went inside an art shop three days ago. "Sadly no… but maybe you know.. He lives just around here… But ah, forget it. I don't wanna push something so impossible." Rukia chuckled and plopped down on the bed as soon as she finished her sandwich.

"Why don't we give it a try? This can be very exciting too." Hinamori giggled and plopped herself down on the bed too. "You do realize how weird that will look. I mean, it's a pen… Nobody goes around for a lost pen three days after." Rukia turned her head a bit to face her cousin and then raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. But it's not just a pen, it's chappy." The cheerful young woman giggled again.

"Oh alright. Where do we start?" Rukia inquired and sat up again. Hinamori mimicked Rukia and bent down to take out a phonebook from under Rukia's bed. "This."

"Where did you get that? And how the heck did that thing get under there?" Rukia gaped as the other woman opened the thick yellow phonebook.

"Mom used to work at a telephone company 2 months ago... and she quit now to run a small business—which that part you already know so I won't say anymore. And to answer your second question, I left this a few days before you got here when I was looking for some paint shop to deliver your tangerine colors." Hinamori pointed to the walls and then soon after scanned the names in the said book.

"Oh." Rukia smiled, finally getting all of it in her head. "If we luck out here… then we won't persist anymore. How's that for a give-up sign?" Hinamori raised a thumb up at her.

"Sure. Sounds reasonable to me, if we luck out, I'll stop thinking about chappy." Rukia raised a thumb up too and grinned.

"So what's the person's name? You asked it right?" Hinamori looked at her cousin with hopeful eyes.

"Uhm.. yeah, fortunately I do… He gave it to me first mind you." Rukia peeked at the phone book.

Hinamori squealed and closed the phonebook violently, while Rukia jumped back with a yelp. "Rukia! It was a boy?! And he gave you his name first?! You do know that that may be a sign that he's hitting on you right?! Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Wha—What? I didn't think it was that important. And how should I know?! If he did, I wouldn't care. Plus I don't think he was 'hitting on me' like you would call it. I believe I was on his way that time… because I was gushing on some markers!" Rukia protested.

"Oh… Oh.. alright! Tell me more. What did you talk about?" Hinamori sqeezed herself beside Rukia, gushing out at her.

"Nothing. It wasn't even a long conversation. And wait a minute. That is not the issue here. I thought we were going to ask about chappy?" Rukia pouted a frustrated look on her face.

"Oh.. sorry… so what's the _guy's_ name?" Hinamori's eyes narrowed slyly and looked up at Rukia giving emphasis on the 'guy' word making it sound like Rukia had some affair or something.

Rukia's eyes narrowed back. "Uhm.. it was… what was it?" She tapped her chin and thought of it again and then smiled, finally remembering it. "Oh! Right! It was Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia beamed, thank god, she almost thought she forgot and lost the chance to ask for chappy.

Hinamori giggled and then it soon turned into a laugh. "Excuse me… hahaha. Sorry… could you run that by me again Rukia? I thought you said Kurosaki Ichigo." Hinamori giggled again and looked at her cousin who gaped at her like she was now questioning her sanity.

"I did. He said his name was Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia sat there, her face telling Hinamori that she was dead serious.

Hinamori paled. "No. Way.."

Next thing Rukia knew her ears drums were being pummeled to death by Hinamori's fangirlish/piercing scream.

---------------------------------------

Hinamori wailed, bawled, cried and everything that sent her into waterworks... A happy kind of waterworks mind you. Her mother Unohana, just shook her head and smiled, while giving her a glass of water and telling her to breathe in and out for a moment.

After the piercing scream, Hinamori had done awhile ago, she dragged the poor and almost deaf Rukia towards the kitchen where Unohana was. Hinamori choked, her mother has got to hear this! Plus, she needs water; she was almost breathless at her cousin's revelation.

"I told you mom, Rukia just talked to THE KUROSAKI ICHIGO of the _Shinigamis_. I can't believe it. And she doesn't even know or care!" Hinamori squealed in delight. Her tears were that of joy and uttermost jealousy.

"How can you be so sure that the guy I talked with three days ago is that band--whatever you're saying?" Rukia poked her ear, testing it if it's back to normal and working perfectly again. Hinamori gasped.

"Describe him! As in now!"

"But I already did that upstairs. Who knows, maybe there are a lot of Ichigo Kurosaki's out there with carrot for a hair and amber eyes?" Rukia sighed, frustrated.

Unohana just laughed. Nice choice of words Rukia, she thought.

"See? Mom, she doesn't believe it! Kurosaki Ichigo happens to be the only Ichigo who has amber eyes and natural…natural mind you, hair color." Hinamori took something from her pocket. "Here, if you still don't want to believe, perhaps a recall of his face would suffice." She handed to Rukia a small picture from her wallet.

Rukia's eyes widened for awhile. "Oh.. okay you win. That's him alright. That strangely furrowed brows."

"GWAH! SO YOU REALLY DID MEET UP WITH HIM! I CAN'T WAIT TO BRAG THIS TO EVERYONE AT WORK! IMAGINE, MY COUSIN! MEETING AND TALKING TO ICHIGO KUROSAKI UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL!" Hinamori yelled, her usual mild tone gone. "Of course, I won't tell them that you had no idea whatsoever who he is.. they will curse you for that." Hinamori giggled.

"What's up with that? He's just a band guy… And please… as if I would really recognize him.. hello, I'm not from here remember?" Rukia scoffed and drank some water to perhaps maybe drown herself from this.

"Oh my! Then he must have your pen. Oh Rukia, you're so lucky!" Hinamori smiled and bit onto some cookie her mother had given them awhile ago.

"Doubt it. No band member—scratch that… no rock star goes around picking up unwanted and left behind items on the floor, even as a hobby." Rukia grumbled. "So much for that. Guess I'm giving up on chappy then."

Rukia glanced up her cousin only to see her still looking at the S_hinigami_ group picture she has. "Have you got some kind of crush with that Kurosaki guy?" She finally asked and leaned on to the stainless chair she was sitting on.

"Huh? Oh no… I just adore their band… they are all so good… but if you're asking me who I really like from all of them, it would be him." Hinamori said pointing to a young man with white hair in the picture.

"He's Hitsugaya Toushirou. He plays the keyboard and a real pro at that. He's such a dream… I really adore guys who can play the piano." Hinamori added and sighed.

Rukia rolled her eyes and instead diverted her attention into observing the surroundings. Her Aunts house wasn't so bad. It was not small and not big either, it was just perfect for two people living here—make that three. The kitchen, in which they were in, was nice too. The walls were painted apple green, and were decorated with different fruits and vegetables in a nice fine line.

"She has about all kinds of Shinigami collectibles and Hitsugaya posters in her cabinet. I don't think she has shown it to you yet." Unohana came.

Hinamori blushed. "Yeah I haven't.. When you came here I was so excited I forgot to show it to you. Wanna see it now?" Hinamori gushed. Rukia snapped back awhile ago when Unohana spoke and was snapping back even more when Hinamori asked her to see her collections.

She shook her head. "No… not today I guess… this is all too much for me. Maybe some other time." She smiled at Hinamori politely, Hinamori understood and nodded.

"Anyway why don't we go and buy stuff for you this weekend? You know some clothes and things you need… perhaps replace that pen you lost." Unohana sat down between her daughter and niece.

"Yeah Rukia, that would be so awesome. I know lots of stores where you can get rabbit themed stuff." Hinamori winked at her and bit on another cookie. Rukia smiled and nodded.

Great, shopping and looking around this weekend. That would be a great start for her to be accustomed here.

--------------------------------

"Ichigo. Oi, Ichigo." Hisagi frowned, and with a newspaper, he poked Ichigo on his stomach.

When he came inside Ichigo's condo, he found the bright haired young man slumped on the couch and snoring himself away. The place was a mess as usual, empty canned drinks were all over the floor, bags of chips and chips scattered on the rug, and the TV was on. He must have a movie marathon last night.

"What the—Hisagi? What do you want now?" Ichigo yawned and stood up from the couch. He lazily scratched his tummy and frowned at his friend. "Hey. How'd you get in?"

"You left the door open dummy. Here. Urahara called. Says he wants to meet up with us today. He's trying to find a replacement for Ikkaku… and then we go on and have a press release of him officially saying goodbye to the band." Hisagi sat down on a vacant and still clean seat after handing Ichigo their schedule for the weekend.

"That's good. Anything else?" Ichigo scratched his head and headed towards his kitchen.

"Other than me saying: you should clean your freakin' unit since it resembles a trash dump, nothing much." Hisagi snickered.

"Haha, very funny." Ichigo poured some milk in his glass.

"This should lighten you up Mr. Scowl everyday. We got at least a week off since our latest album had just been launched and each single are topping the charts, we are given the break to ready ourselves for another album. Plus we still need to find a replacement on the beats." Hisagi took the remote from under the couch and switched the channel on Ichigo's TV.

"That's good. I needed a break anyway… I think I need to find myself a hobby.. you know, like a hobby to relax myself." Ichigo came back in, holding his glass of milk and a sandwich at the other.

"Why? Isn't picking up and keeping left-behind pens not a hobby enough for you?" Hisagi snickered again and a certain 'pen' lying down at the center table of Ichigo's living room caught his attention.

"Quit trying to be funny Hisagi, coz' you're not and it's just sad to the point of becoming pathetic." Ichigo grumbled and sat down on the couch where he slept, after snatching the remote from his dark haired friend.

"No one's claimed Kuchiki Rukia yet?" The said dark haired friend came, and Ichigo spluttered his milk all over him. "SHUUHEI! DAMN IT!" He growled at him as he went directly towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Will you please stop calling the pen that? And to answer your question, NO! Why would anyone try to claim a pen?" The bright haired young man washed his face and sniffed, he swore, the milk almost went up his nose.

"Fine, I was just asking." Hisagi examined the pen, taking it close to his face as his eyes narrowed.

Ichigo came back, with a towel on his chest, and still grumbling incoherent words.

"This pen looks old… but has been taken care of very well… This 'Kuchiki Rukia', she looks like the kind who appreciates little things in life, and treasures it." Hisagi placed down the pen on the table carefully and looked at his temperament friend.

"So, what does she look like anyway?"

Ichigo looked at his friend in a dumbfounded look but decided to answer anyway. "Ha? Nothing unusual. Short, black haired, amethyst eyes… fragile looking yet has a strange strong feeling within her." Ichigo grumbled. "Why do you wanna know about that anyway?"

Hisagi smirked. "Nothing.Yup, your description fits my assumption." He then stood up; smirking at the way Ichigo was able to still describe a woman he met three days ago perfectly. He wanted to tease him about it but decided not to. "Anyway, we'll see you at the meeting then. Urahara's place."

He showed himself to the door, making his way toward the little hallway of Ichigo's condo.

"Sure." Ichigo waved to him and Hisagi back.

As soon as carrot top heard the door close, he slouched back on the couch again. His eyes wandered over to the 'bunny sticker' infested pen on top of the center table.

"The kind who appreciates little things in life, and treasures it huh?" He smirked. Yeah, maybe she is… and he can't help but wonder if she terribly misses the said pen now.

-----------------------------------

Wow, I actually liked doing this chapter… I liked the way Hinamori act like a fangirl with squealing and stuff, but then can revert back to her gentle side. Hehe. Rukia doesn't really care if she met up with a superstar. Hehe. I like Hisagi here too much. I wanted him to slack off a bit rather than being all tensed up. Yes, it's all about the pen and teasing Ichigo. Haha! Thanks for reading guys. Please review too while you're at it. Haha! There will be an ichiruki in the next chapter. Don't worry.


	6. I'll pick you up then?

Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload a chapter yesterday… I kinda got sick and collapsed on my bed when I got home. So sorry. Anyway… Thanks again for the reviews… I really appreciate it… and here are the shout outs:

**Bella68:** Oh good, I got your name then. Hehe. Now to thank you properly: Thank you Bella68. ; I'm glad you don't find it kinda slow paced… cause I wanted to clear everything on both sides and establish things before they meet. Ichiruki goodness will soon come.

**Zeldagamefan**: The one who will replace Ikkaku is… secret. I don't intend to give it out yet, but I promise you, it'll be interesting. Hehehe Thank you for reviewing and reading.

**Shana.rose:** There will be a lot of Ichigo teasing here especially if the band members are there. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Strawberry-Ringo:** I'm glad you liked Hinamori that way… It just suits her, I think. And the Ichigo-pen teasing will soon come to and end… but will be replaced by something more hilarious. Do hang on to find out. Thank you.

**RinUtari:** Gah… Such a demanding reader. I felt the demand there for a bit… hehehe don't worry, Ichigo and Rukia will meet again… Just read on. ;

**Darkheart1992**: Thank you, glad you liked it, here's the update. Enjoy.

**Ampfness**: Hello, welcome to ffnet then. I am sure you will like it here, this place has lots of nice and sometimes sadistic people but we all love em' anyways. Hehe Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked the story. Enjoy.

**Bleacher27**: Hehe. I like the 'Kuchiki Rukia' thing when addressing the pen kinda adorable and hilarious too. Thanks, glad you liked it.

**Soul of the Red Dragon**: Wow, Thank you. I am grateful enough that you find this good/okay.. thank you. And I am glad you enjoyed reading it. I will place more ichiruki soon, I'm just building it all up just so their meeting won't look so forced and fast paced.

As promised, chapter 5 of Fall.

_Recently on chapter 4: _

_"This pen looks old… but has been taken care of very well… This 'Kuchiki Rukia', she looks like the kind who appreciates little things in life, and treasures it." Hisagi placed down the pen on the table carefully and looked at his temperament friend. _

****

_"So, what does she look like anyway?" _

_Ichigo looked at his friend in a dumbfounded look but decided to answer anyway. "Ha? Nothing unusual. Short, black haired, amethyst eyes… fragile looking yet has a strange strong feeling within her." Ichigo grumbled. "Why do you wanna know about that anyway?" _

_Hisagi smirked. "Nothing.Yup, your description fits my assumption." He then stood up; smirking at the way Ichigo was able to still describe a woman he met three days ago perfectly. He wanted to tease him about it but decided not to. "Anyway, we'll see you at the meeting then. Urahara's place." _

_He showed himself to the door, making his way toward the little hallway of Ichigo's condo. _

_"Sure." Ichigo waved to him and Hisagi back. _

_As soon as carrot top heard the door close, he slouched back on the couch again. His eyes wandered over to the 'bunny sticker' infested pen on top of the center table. _

_"The kind who appreciates little things in life, and treasures it huh?" He smirked. Yeah, maybe she is… and he can't help but wonder if she terribly misses the said pen now. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I disown Bleach because it's not mine to begin with and will never be. But I do own this wonderful 2008 bleach calendar I just got yesterday and it's so darn cool but I can't plaster it on my wall it yet since it's still 2007 haha! It might get dirty. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter..

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: I'll pick you up then? **

Weekend.

Everybody loves the weekend. It's a day for relaxation, no school, more hanging out, more fun.

Yeah right.

Kuchiki Rukia, 22 years old, begs to differ.

As far as she's concerned, it's just for high school types and those who have all the free time in the world. Not everyone loves weekends, some people still go to their jobs, college students still go to school… and so on and so forth. Okay, so they don't go to school or jobs on a Sunday… But come on, one day isn't enough for the tired, worn out and almost beaten to death spirit of a humble employee (who works on a minimum wage, mind you) and or student.

And Kuchiki Rukia, being 22 already, is no exception. She learned the suffering of no weekend when she turned 18 and said 'suffering of no weekend' is still at it she musters.

Of course, now, Rukia is happy. This is the very first time from her 5 years of 'no weekend' to actually enjoy having one.

Reasons? One, she's abroad. Two, she's practically uhm.. erm.. hurts but… she's practically unemployed right now. But that's not the issue here.

Her aunt Unohana, and her oh so lovely and perky cousin (who almost made her lose her hearing last time) Hinamori, told her they would go and buy stuff for her this weekend.

She's excited, that's for sure. But not because she's going shopping, (she** likes** shopping emphasis on the 'like' word, not **obsess** over it. Both are different from each other.) but also because she gets to go around longer this time. Although she sadly pointed out that she didn't have any courage to list anything to do today since she doesn't want any other pen to be inking around on her 50gsm notepad—chappy's territory.

And, by all means, she can't wait to get inside that art store again… and gush on those markers. Screw other people if they will think it's weird.

So, she dressed up in a blue sundress and brushed her hair, putting a small amount of cologne on her and some lip gloss. She loves the logic of being simple.

Hinamori knocked on her door, in which the petite raven haired girl barely shouted for her to come in since she was still inside the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Hinamori, clad in a white ruffled skirt and red tank top smiled at Rukia, her hair in a cute bun and hair clips of rainbow colors adorned her almost brown hair.

Rukia nodded, and took her very small slingbag with her, to place inside an ID (in case she gets lost, which she hopes won't happen), a small comb and a lip gloss… oh and her not so full of money wallet.

The two went outside where Unohana was waiting, inside her small convertible which again is perfect for two—no make that three people.

And Rukia smiled again, quite excited and quite happy for she feels she really jives in this place well.

--------------------------------

"I'm going out." Ichigo grunted. Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes and groaned. "What? Again? Kurosaki, you do know you haven't even added at least one note on your 'oh so wonderful and genius song' right?"

"That's why I'm going out."

"You did that 25 minutes ago… didn't you get inspiration enough?"

"That didn't count as getting inspiration! I freakin' got out getting you pizzas to shove up your gluttonous ass!"

"Our ass doesn't eat Kurosaki… so the term glutton won't fit that—but we do thank you for these wonderful pizzas." Hisagi chuckled and bit on some more of the greasy pie. Chad just snickered and quietly chewed on to some of his share.

"Why can't that count? You're the one who asked us if we wanted pizzas! And I think that was just an excuse for you to get out… which you did already so do the damn song!" Hitsugaya fumed as he chewed on to his share.

"It's not inspirational enough! I need more time! 25 minutes isn't enough so I'm going out again!" Ichigo wanted to hit the white haired boy in his face and beat the bloody hell out of him.

"Last time I checked, one of our hit songs was about you getting your huge hand stuck inside a vending machine! If you can get inspiration from something so stupid, why can't you get something from going out and getting pizzas?"

Hitsugaya, didn't want him to leave, because if he did, he knows—since it's tried and tested, that Ichigo will wound up going someplace else and not coming back, leaving the three of them waiting for someone and something that's not going to show up anyway. They will look like a bunch of losers.

"What are you so frustrated about anyway? We just released our album, there's no need to hurry." Ichigo scoffed, grabbing his jacket, and preparing to leave.

"I want to find out how this song will turn out…" Histugaya went serious mode, and everyone inside the room looked at him.

The huge living room that composed of a mini grand piano and some other musical instruments had a classic look to it. Everything was neatly in place compared to Ichigo's 'messy' one. Then the white haired young man continued.

"I wanted to find out if you will put more beats to it like you do with our previous songs. And I wanted to find out if we could hold out without beats first… at least no drum crazy beats… Because I think it'll reach about a month or two that we won't be having any drummer." Histugaya finished.

"Ha? Why's that? I thought we would go find a replacement for Ikkaku tomorrow and next week?" Ichigo inquired, not getting why this in one hell of a problem. Hisagi and Chad found it peculiar too.

"I've gone to the first half of the auditions with Urahara… it's not crap… those guys were good… but I was looking for something… something like the familiarity and warmth of a friend… not just a band mate. Sounds corny, but I just can't play like that… I don't play for the sake of _just_ playing." Hitsugaya sat down and gulped down on his root beer.

They all looked at Hitsugaya again, dumbfounded and perhaps with awe. Hitsugaya was a piano prodigy, heck not just piano, he can even play the violin. He was indeed a prodigy of prodigies-if ever there is one, and his passion for creating music was in a next level, he not just liked it or loved it, he **lived** it. And now, the other three members felt quite honored that the said prodigy chose to make music with them.

Sure they are honored, but sometimes, Hitsugaya could be such a pri—hell, he is a prick!

But that's what makes him, Hitsugaya: The prick music prodigy.

"Look, you don't need to worry your shit with this. If I say I will make this song, I will make it… And if I want beats, I will put it… we don't have to adjust just because we can't find a replacement for Ikkaku in two months time or more. You're the prodigy; you could improvise with that keyboard synthesizer of yours for all I care. Now, if you would excuse me, I'm leaving. Shove the rest of the pizza up your ass to get you back on the track will ya?"

Ichigo grinned and left. Hitsugaya cursed at him and sighed, he's right… what the hell was he stressed out for?

Hisagi and Chad silently made a bet… Chad betting on Ichigo coming back. Hisagi sneered. "You're such a trusting friend. I bet you ten bucks he won't come back." Hitsugaya laughed, "I'll add 5 bucks to that he won't come back."

Chad just nudged, still not backing out on his choice. He bet his 4 bucks anyway.

----------------------------------

So far, Unohana and Hinamori had picked out about 3 sundresses and a couple of jeans and tops for Rukia. The petite raven haired girl just smiled every time they pushed her inside the dressing room and making her try almost everything.

It seems as though her aunt and cousin are the ones excited about this than her. Well, she was excited—a bit… What's in her mind is going back to that store. She could have asked them to buy the markers instead of the clothes if they were persistent… but then she thought she should earn the markers herself… so the clothes from them would suffice, and she appreciated it anyway.

Unohana had excused herself to go and check something from the appliance store, which leaves her and Hinamori together.

"Wanna go with me to this shoe shop Rukia?" Hinamori pointed to a huge store with lots of shoes in it in all kinds of designs—and price, Rukia gulped.

Rukia declined and told her cousin she would just go down at the art shop and will meet her at the fountain at the center of the mall after an hour. Hinamori agreed; her cousin had toured the mall enough by now for her to not get lost anyway.

Rukia happily went inside as soon as she got there. And she gushed yet again at the sight of the markers. It's a good thing that the shop is kinda secluded and no one seemed to go in making her the only customer. Plus, the owner is an old man who just glanced up at her and smiled when she entered and then went back to his favorite soap drama on TV.

So her gushing publicly is nothing to be ashamed since no one is looking.

------------------------------

Ichigo couldn't believe it.

For a minute there, his mind became corny and was suddenly sputtering things like: It was fate.

After he had left from Hitsugaya's condominium, he drove himself to go here, in this very mall he had entered and roamed around a week ago. And at the same time, he decided to check inside the art shop for no apparent reason.

And there she was sitting and again gushing at the same markers from the week before.

It had to be some kind of twisted fate.

He felt for his pocket and his hands gently pulled out the pen she had left behind on their first meeting. Apparently, this left behind pen will be going back to its owner… and that's a first. The carrot top smiled inwardly as he carefully approached the raven haired girl, who doesn't seem to notice anything around.

He positioned himself behind her, his hands on his waist while the right one held on to the old pen.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Kuchiki, Rukia." He smirked.

Rukia turned her head around at the sound of the voice and more importantly, the mention of her name. "Eh?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." She gently said and stood up, dusting skirt.

Ichigo eyed her closely; she was very pretty in her own way. She wore no make up but still shined, simple yet elegant. "What brings you here—again?" Ichigo smiled.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I have a reason... What would a rock star like you do here? Last time I checked, this ain't a music store."

Ooh… Touché. Ichigo grinned. Didn't know she had any feistiness in her… and rock star? Oh, so she knows already who I am.

"Just wanted to look around. That's not illegal is it? And you seemed to have researched about me… now you know who I am." The carrot top went near her.

"Please… don't flatter yourself. My (somewhat gone crazy that time) cousin told me about you… But I didn't care much, since I really don't have any idea who you really are… as much as I don't really care when I found out who you really are." Rukia smirked, placing her hands on her waist, in an attempt to intimidate him.

But she failed, he found it adorable actually.

He laughed softly. "No need to be so rigid… or should I say rude? I thought about looking for you… but then again, it would be so weird if you weren't looking for _this_." Ichigo held up chappy.

Rukia's eyes widened, and she almost gasped. "Chappy!"

"Cha—what?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he placed the pen on her small palms.

She blushed; quite embarrassed she said that out loud. "uh… The pen's name is chappy. Thank you very much for returning it to me."

"It's okay… Glad that I was able to return it to you… So… you named it eh?" Ichigo took off his cap, quite confident that no one is around to recognize him anyway. "I thought its name was Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia fumed. "Idiot! That's my name! It's logical for someone to place their names in their belongings."

"I don't." Ichigo looked at her.

"Well it's because you don't care if you lose anything anyway… you're stinkin' rich all you had to do is replace them." Rukia glared at him. Ichigo shook his head. "Of course I do not… look, this is getting nowhere…"

"You bet it is." came from the petite woman's mouth.

"No I mean… Look, I didn't mean to sound rude… I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to talk. So, can you do me the honor?" Ichigo took off his shades to look at her straight in the eye.

Rukia looked at his chocolate eyes and pouted. "We're talking already… what do you call what were doing in your planet anyway?"

Ichigo sighed, totally a different woman from before. But then again, she was totally different from other women who knew him as a rock star. She doesn't really care actually, as much as she doesn't care being all argumentative with him.

"I mean, I would like to talk to you…more. Please?"

"But… I'm going to meet my cousin at the fountain after an hour."

"Then you still have 35 minutes."

"But… Oh alright."

"Great. Let's go."

Rukia stepped back. "Wha—wait… where are we going?"

Ichigo scratched his head. This girl is hard to persuade. "Dope. You don't intend to stand here and talk for 30 minutes right? We're sitting down like normal people do."

"I am normal. I was just asking, Mr. High and Mighty." Rukia mumbled and followed the bright haired young man.

-----------------------------

"So, you just came here… you're not really from here. That explains why you don't know me or about my band." Ichigo sipped on to his frappucino.

Rukia nodded, and sipped on to her milkshake.

Ichigo and she sat down inside this little café inside the mall. Apparently, it was owned by a Soi fon, a colleague and friend of Yoruichi, the fiancée of Ichigo's band manager. They had to sneak in from behind though to avoid fans and most importantly lurking press-if there are any.

"So, why'd you come here anyways?" Ichigo looked at her amethyst orbs.

"I-Well I it's always been my dream to be a manga artist… and I'm trying to give it a shot here." Rukia blushed and looked away from him. It was quite embarrassing to tell her dream out loud to a stranger, much more a 'rock star' as she is told.

"That's good. I hope you achieve your dream. If you need any help, you can ask from me." Ichigo smiled and asked for another cheese cake from Soi fon.

"Thank you… I guess." Rukia smiled back.

"What information do you have that the magazines don't have?"

Ichigo looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know… I don't want to ask anything from you like… what's you favorite this and that… Rock stars like you are bound to have their dreams and favorite stuffs plastered and printed in a magazine." Rukia wiped her mouth.

Ichigo snickered. "Ya got that right. But did it ever occur to you that I'm lying with my answers from the things they asked me?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "You didn't!" She smiled after, this is very interesting, she thought.

Ichigo licked his spoon and smirked. "yep."

"Like what? Tell me." Rukia's eyes sparkled.

"I thought you weren't interested in rock stars? Especially the Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I'm not… but this is way too cool to let it pass."

Ichigo grinned and leaned in to her ear. "No way!" Rukia gasped.

Both of them laughed.

"Then what about your hair being natural, is that a lie too?" Rukia inquired.

"No… that one's real… My Mom kinda has English blood in her line… so I ended up with this. "He pointed to his hair. "Took awhile for them to believe it though." He chuckled.

"There's more… like how I told them I like green but I actually like yellow and violet… and that I said I like horror novels when in fact I really, really adore Shakesphere."

Rukia's eyes widened more-if possible. "No way… you? You adore shakesphere? You don't look like one."

Ichigo stopped and eyed her, narrowing his orbs a little. "Why? You find it funny? Stupid?"

The petite girl shook her head. "No.. actually… I think it's quite unique. Looks can be very deceiving. Who would think a rugged looking guy like you would read Shakesphere?"

"Well, you're quite deceiving too. Who would have thought that a small girl like you could draw?" The carrot top laughed out cheerfully.

Rukia pouted. "I'm not small." But then brushed it off since Ichigo doesn't seem to be paying attention at her frown because of all the laughing he's doing.

Then Rukia's cellphone (given to her by Hinamori) rang.

"Hello? Oh.. Hinamori.. you're there already? What time is it—oh sorry. I'll be right there. Wait for me." Rukia stood up. "I had a wonderful time Kurosaki…"

"Please… Just call me Ichigo." He waved his hand and stood up also.

"Right… Ichigo. I really need to go." Rukia took her small sling bag. Ichigo stopped her. "Hey, if you're not doing anything… Why don't you come with me to the beat auditions tomorrow?"

"Uh… I don't know."

"Please? Just tomorrow…. So we could continue where we left off… I'm asking nicely… I don't usually ask nicely." Ichigo scowled.

Rukia sighed. "Oh… alright… If you want to… I guess it won't kill…"

"Great, so I'll pick you up then?"

Rukia nodded. "Where?" She asked.

"Here, 10 am sharp. I won't be late I promise." Ichigo waved his hand after Rukia said her goodbyes and left.

And to Hisagi and Hitsugaya's misfortune, Ichigo went back after, energetic and all to work on their music.

Apparently, he had found something to inspire him with the other half of the song.

And Chad?

He's just about 15 bucks rich that day. And it was all because he trusted Ichigo so much. What a good friend he is, and how miserable the other two are.

--------------------------------------------

Gah. I liked this chapter. The Ichigo and Rukia interaction is finally commencing. Oh and btw, if Ichigo and Rukia might seem a bit OOC here… sorry, that's how the story goes… plus, they are still not that close… normally, even a temperament person don't go cussing and hitting the hell out of the other person they just met especially when no one has done anything bad to each other. (In normal circumstances that is. Because if Rukia is Rukia as in the shinigami, and Ichigo is Ichigo as the substitute shinigami, then there is cursing and bashing bound to happen in the first meeting.)

There, I hope I had explained myself well back then. Thanks again to the reviews and those who had read, alerted and faved this. Thank you. More ichiruki in the next chapter.


	7. Audition

Thank you for the lovely reviews I got from the last chapter. I appreciate each and every one of it.

For now, we go to the shout outs:

**Bella68:** Thanks for the review. As for the drummer, there will be a replacement… Renji though would be out of the list since he has other parts waiting for him. Kaien? Haha. That's a good one. We'll see.

**Karenkate-kitty**: It's okay. As long as you liked and read the story… though a review from time to time would make this humble kind of writer happy. Haha. It's okay to be biased, since after all, this entire chapter highlights the start of their wonderful interaction/relationship.

**Eternallyfallingsnow**: I'm feeling mighty honored already since the start of this. Having you guys read and appreciate it is already an honorable fete. Thank you very much for it.

**Shana.rose**: Yeah, Ichigo being OOC in the last chapter is a must though… or else the story won't be what it is. Thank you anyway.

**Soul of the Red Dragon**: Wow, again… thank you. I'm glad you found it appealing. ; I feel so honored. Thank you again.

**Dark meows**: Thank you.

**Darkheart1992**: Thank you too. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Lost in purple: **Thanks. I also love you guys for all the wonderful reviews you have given me.

**Moriko Hikari**: Here's the update for you. Enjoy.

**Zeldagamefan**: Ichigo looks cool and rocks with just about anything you throw at him. Hehe. But then again, I agree, he's much cooler as a rock star.

**RinUtari**: hehe. Sorry it wasn't long. I try to place at least not too many events in one chapter… because I wanted to establish a good scene per chap. Anyway, Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked it. Perhaps next chapter I will make it a tad bit longer for you.

**Bleacher27**: It's just some sort of a small joke/betting game. Not that serious so I thought, they should just bet small amounts… for now… more betting will come in latest chapters so the amount could go up. Hehe Anyway, thanks for the offer. I already sent you a message regarding the beta thing. ; Enjoy.

**Anonymous fellow:** I don't think you reviewed…yet.. not that I know of…your name appeared anonymous so yep. I guess you haven't. Ooh.. a Hinamori Hitsugaya fan eh? They will have reel time (talks like this is a movie hehe) But I don't think it would focus much on them since.. well this is an ichiruki fic. Sorry. The prologue? Usually, I tell people to not pay much attention with it since it's usually a clip or part of something that will happen in the climax of the story. We'll get there, don't worry. Uhm… red hair Renji BlondeIchigo. Actually Ichigo is blonde.. but more of the dirty sun blonde not like Urahara's bland blonde. But we all know that's not Urahara. Haha. This is an Ichiruki fic. Yeah baby! (tries to sound like Austin powers—but fails miserably) And yes, Rukia can seriously draw here. And she kicks ass with it.

**Strawberry-Ringo**: hehe glad you liked that. Sitting with Ichigo? Wouldn't we all wish that? Sigh… a dream come true if that happens. Nywey, here's the update, enjoy.

**Xoxperfectxoxlittlexoxangel**: Here's the update. Enjoy.

**Ampfness:** Thank you. Here's the update. Sorry it got late… but here it is. Thank, I'm really glad you liked the slow paced idea I'm trying to make.

-----------------------------------------------------

As promised, chapter 6 of Fall

_Recently on chapter 5: _

_"Right… Ichigo. I really need to go." Rukia took her small sling bag. Ichigo stopped her. "Hey, if you're not doing anything… Why don't you come with me to the beat auditions tomorrow?" _

_"Uh… I don't know." _

_"Please? Just tomorrow…. So we could continue where we left off… I'm asking nicely… I don't usually ask nicely." Ichigo scowled. _

_Rukia sighed. "Oh… alright… If you want to… I guess it won't kill…" _

_"Great, so I'll pick you up then?" _

_Rukia nodded. "Where?" She asked. _

_"Here, 10 am sharp. I won't be late I promise." Ichigo waved his hand after Rukia said her goodbyes and left. _

_And to Hisagi and Hitsugaya's misfortune, Ichigo went back after, energetic and all to work on their music. _

_Apparently, he had found something to inspire him with the other half of the song. _

_And Chad? _

_He's just about 15 bucks rich that day. And it was all because he trusted Ichigo so much. What a good friend he is, and how miserable the other two are. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I disown Bleach because it's not mine to begin with and will never be. And I don't have any more bleach stuff that I own to brag about. Sigh. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter..

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Auditions**

The cool artificial air inside the huge mall penetrated itself in Rukia's ivory skin.

She shivered, but loved the cool of it than the freezing one outside. She sighed, this world has gone haywire. It's supposed to be spring not winter; it was the same back at her place, where summer could also mean having a bit of rain showers in the afternoon.

Mother Nature sure knows how to be unpredictable and twisted.

Wearing her usual jean skirt and white tank top with a beautiful swallow tail butterfly design, she sat herself inside the coffee shop and ordered herself a humble strawberry shake which surprisingly, the store also offers, but what the heck, she did have milkshake yesterday with Ichigo—who seem to be a little late.

She was starting to think that guy just joked out on her and is now wasting her precious time. She could be doing lots of stuff now, like drawing and listing more things in her notepad, now that chappy has returned.

She frowned and sipped some more on the shake, when a voice from behind came.

"He'll come. He phoned just awhile ago… saying he'll be late, while mumbling something about losing his socks." Soi Fon, the owner of the shop came and gave her a cheese cake.

"Uh… Thanks. Uhm… I didn't order for.." The raven haired young woman was cut off by the other.

"It's on the house. But don't tell Ichigo. I'll make him pay for it for making you wait." Soi Fon winked at her and smiled before leaving and going back behind the counter.

Rukia smiled back, such a nice young lady, she thought and indulged herself with the cake.

After 20 minutes, the said carrot top came—finally. He went inside the shop from the back door and smiled at Soi Fon who then pointed to where she was sitting. Ichigo looked flushed from running. "oi." He raised his hand as a greeting.

"Hey." She greeted back. "I thought you were trying to pull some crap on me… I was about to leave, if only Ms. Soi Fon hadn't stopped me." Rukia frowned. Ichigo sat down in front of her, his cap still on his head, a few orange strands poking out of it. "You wouldn't… I'm here now no need to give me that face."

"You said you would be on time. Geez, what do you expect from a rock star anyway?" Rukia berated.

"Hey!" It was now Ichigo's turn to frown, Rukia smirked. "So, what plans do you have for me Mr. Rock Star?"

"Drummer auditions. In case you would want to know, our drummer is getting married and not coming back in the band at least, so we're looking for someone to replace him." Ichigo stood up, so did Rukia.

After Ichigo was forced by Soi Fon to pay Rukia's bill, the said girl waved goodbye to them as they went outside the back door.

"Nice car." Rukia looked at the silver convertible with awe. "Nice isn't it?" Ichigo laughed as he opened the door for Rukia.

And they went on their way towards the studio where the audition is being held.

------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Hitsugaya growled. "The audition is supposed to start at 11:30 sharp! For pete's sake, were nearing lunch break!"

"Put your skirt on _Toushirou_… he'll come." Hisagi approached Hitsugaya like one would approach a mad dog with rabies.

"Ah, there he is." Chad pointed towards the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ichigo bellowed and approached them; he didn't seem to notice Rukia lagging behind out of shyness. The girl simply walked in a snail-like manner as she took note of her surroundings. "So this is what a studio looks like."

"Ichigo you idiot. You're supposed to be here hours ago." Hitsugaya almost yelled. "Now, now, since you're here, I think it is appropriate for us to start." Urahara came, flashing his pearly whites in a most laid back manner. Behind him is his fiancée Yoruichi, who just shook her head.

"Wait, wait before we start; show Urahara 'it'." Hisagi came excitedly.

"Ha?" Ichigo looked at him dumbfoundedly, the flock, almost oblivious to the amazed raven haired girl behind them.

"Ohh… this should be good, I heard you found a girly pen to add to your collection from your nasty habit." Urahara giggled. Ichigo, still not in the right track of mind, deadpanned.

"Kuchiki Rukia you idiot! Show us Kuchiki Rukia!" Hisagi bellowed, almost frustrated.

"Yes?" A female voice came from behind Ichigo.

Everyone peeked from behind the carrot top to look at where the voice came from and saw a petite raven haired young woman, with the most beautifully large amethyst eyes.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as soon as the situation dawned on him.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Eh? I'm Kuchiki Rukia. One of you called me if I'm not mistaken…"

Rukia's eyebrows rose. She was just minding her own business back then when she heard someone call—more of like shout her name and now, they ask who she is.

Everyone looked at her and then to Ichigo, their eyes narrowing slyly as it landed on him.

Ichigo coughed and held on to Rukia's right shoulder to gently push her up front and introduce her. "Gah, look I can explain later… but first, guys, I want you to meet Kuchiki Rukia in the flesh, not the pen… I asked her here to watch the auditions if you don't mind. Well, not that I would really care what you think…"

"Oh we don't mind Ichigo… by all means, Rukia-chan, make yourself comfortable. I'm Urahara by the way, and this is my fiancée, Yoruichi." He shook her hand and so did Yoruichi.

"Pleased to meet you." Rukia smiled. Hisagi then dragged Chad and Hitsugaya with him to greet the girl.

"I'm Hisagi, the most handsome and talented in the group… I play the rhythm and.."

The big guy cut Hisagi off and introduced himself. "I'm Chad, nice to meet you."

It was now Hitsugaya's turn. He shook hands, told her his name and what he plays and then gave Rukia a chair for her to sit down.

Hisagi, was still protesting about how he wasn't able to finish his wonderful introduction to Rukia.

Rukia acknowledge each and every one of them with a simple yet sincere smile.

After she had sat down, Yoruichi offered her something to drink and told the raven haired young woman to just approach her if she needs anything.

"We don't usually have other people in the group to join us in these things… Other than the crappy ex's that Hisagi had before, I like to consider myself the first sane slash normal outsider… but that's because I'm Urahara's fiancée. So it is such a big thing for at least one of them, aside from Hisagi, to bring someone from the outside…" The tanned woman commented.

"Why's that? Aren't they like… surrounded by people or something? Since they are rock stars, I thought that it's not a big thing if they bring people from time to time, or hang around with them. They are after all popular." Rukia sipped on her boxed juice.

"Well, this bunch ain't your ordinary band… They play not because they want to be surrounded or be popular… well a bit but that's not the case. They play because it's their life. They play because they want to, not because they need to. There's a difference there."

Rukia nodded and looked at the boys in front of her who sat in a straight line, while watching and listening to each participant play the drums.

"Are you a fan?" Yoruichi looked at her.

"No. To be honest, I didn't even know that he was a rock star… but it's not as if I give a hoot when I found out about it… It was like… neutral I guess."

"Then that's why he opened up to you, someone who talks to him normally not because he's a rock star."

Rukia didn't answer back anymore. Here she is, sitting inside a studio for the first time in her life. She wanted to take out her digicam Byakuya gave her on her graduation day, and take pictures of the massive structure.

Lunch break came in late since they started late.

1:30pm, Rukia looked at her watch. She's actually enjoying this, but then it just ruined her schedule for the day which consists of drawing, drawing, and drawing. She sighed, it's ruined anyway, might as well make the most of this day.

"Oi. Here." Ichigo gave her a tuna sandwich and some bottled water. "You should eat too. Watching all those beaters could be draining."

"Thanks." Rukia mumbled. So far, she found at least 5 out of 25 who could actually play really good. One of them even used a double pedal, so how come they still haven't chosen a replacement then?

Ichigo looked at her and bit on to his own sandwich. "I'll just go get some more water okay?" He finally said and stood up. As he went to go get himself some h20, his 'buddies' cornered him.

"It's time to play a little game Ichigo. You owe us some juicy explanation." Hisagi snickered. Chad nodded his head and Hitsugaya smiled slyly—the little prick is enjoying this small torture moment.

"Shut it you three—er four." Ichigo grumbled as Urahara's perverted face popped in from behind Hisagi. "There's nothing more I need to tell you guys cause there's—nothing at all! Now quit it before I use your livers as fish bait."

"Oooh touché, you sound so guilty. So I was right then? You were keeping the pen for.." Hisagi was cut off with a smack on the face. "I WASN'T! SO I MET UP WITH HER, I GAVE IT BACK WHAT"S THE BIG DEAL?!" Ichigo flushed.

The other three snickered.

This is getting sooo old. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Look, Hisagi… I'm not like you; I don't bring fanatic girls slash psychopaths in practice with me and introduce them as my new girlfriend but break up after 4 hours or less because she got bored." It was now Ichigo's turn to snicker at the flushed and frowning face of Hisagi.

"And you three…" He said pointing towards Urahara, Hitsugaya and Chad. "Just so you want to know, so you can stop crawling up my ass, she's a friend… nothing more nothing less, she's not a fanatic--I don't know, thank god for that… and lastly, get over the pen incident! She's just new here so show a little sanity so you don't scare the beejeebus out of her, or else she might go home, tell her home country that our place homes sick perverted lunatics."

Ichigo breathed in.

The four nodded but still snickered.

This was the same thing back then when he was trying to convince the world that his hair color is natural… only, he found this worse.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you shit freaks to swim in your own stupidity." Ichigo grumbled and carried with him two bottles of water.

"He easily got pissed over that." Chad mumbled.

"He always gets pissed. If I were Urahara, I had taken him over for anger management years ago." Histugaya grumbled.

"But, Ichigo is not Ichigo if he's not angry everyday." Urahara cooed; a sickening sight for the younger ones since it's just so not right for his age.

"Well, that Kuchiki Rukia might be a cool addition don't you think? Teasing Ichigo has risen to a higher level." Hisagi declared, his face looking a bit serious and Urahara pumped his fist in the air happily.

How annoying.

"Hey, Ichigo… can I ask you something?" Rukia looked at the amber eyed man beside her. "Yeah? What is it?" He mumbled in between drinks.

"Why haven't you picked anyone yet? I have seen this one guy who auditioned he did a double pedal, not only that, he could do some mean drumroll.. It was insane."

"Che, I don't like him." Ichigo grumbled.

"What? Just because you don't like him, you don't take him? How conceited are you? No, actually what kind of a freaktard are you?" Rukia frowned.

"It's not all about talent idiot. That guy's a complete moron. I knew him back in high school, used to make girls cry… leaving them like shit on the road… He's good, but he's overly conceited. A real brag I tell you. And I don't like that. Nobody likes that."

"Oh. Well, aren't you conceited too?" Rukia smirked.

"I'm not! Alright, what else did you notice with the auditions?" He scoffed, his furrowed brows furrowing even more.

"5 of them are demon-like good. Others, not too well, needs practice… applicant number 20 and 13, are good, but they were quite conscious when it comes to making a different hit per note it was as if they are scaling everything and forgetting to feel it. One had a 6 second interval from the snare to the tom the other, 10 seconds. It's not that noticeable but it's bad, real bad…" Rukia sighed and drank some of her water.

Ichigo's eyes widened. She was right, down to the every last bit of it. It was as if she read his mind. He coughed. "And how do you know such precise observation?"

"I like music too… I like to observe a bit… especially when it intrigues me… And I have been around amateur bands back when I was in college." Rukia buttoned up her jacket, the temperature inside the studio is freezing.

"You cold?" Ichigo asked.

"It's okay, I can live with it, and it's been cold since morning anyway."

But Ichigo didn't listen to her and stood up, approaching one of the staffs inside the studio and asking them to lower the temperature. After he did, he came back and Rukia gave him a thanks.

"Anyway, there will be 10 more participants after the break; this thing is not a whole day affair… if you want, you could still hang out with us after… I'm planning on pizza and we will make Urahara pay for it how's that sound?"

Rukia grinned; she could postpone her plans for the day only. Like she said, it had been screwed up the moment she agreed coming with Ichigo. "You're evil… I kinda like that idea."

Ichigo snickered. "Well its fun, so why blow it?"

"OI! ICHIGO! WE"RE GOING TO START NOW!" Hisagi bellowed, a teasing tone in his voice. Ichigo would strangle him, the carrot top thought.

Rukia sat back down and observed yet again the auditions, and she knows no one will be picked anyway so might as well learn from it.

-----------------------------------------

Not much of an ending. This chapter, I wanted to emphasize on the band members meeting the real Kuchiki Rukia and not the pen, before actual close relationships happen between the raven haired girl and the whole lot. Hehe. Rukia after all, is just adjusting… so she comes out here a tad bit shy at first… but slowly opens up, especially with Ichigo, that's why she has started calling him names during their conversations and him back. But nothing that's too violent… That would be so off, considering they just met days ago. I hope I explained myself well, and the fact on why there isn't much huge interactions or ichiruki/sweet moments. We don't want things rushed or all will not be realistic. Hehe. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'll be updating soon… That I promise.


	8. Tour Guide

Lately, I have been very depressed. I mean, I would like to keep going on and on nicely with my Ichiruki fics… if only, some people won't remind me anymore of what's really happening now in the manga—or the anime for that matter. Geez, I have this friend of mine who just recently, told me the deal with the manga and said that it was looking like ichixhime… I shoved a book on said friend's face because I got so pissed.

(I have nothing against the ichi ori pairing… It just so happens that I have grown HUGELY attached to Ichigo and Rukia that's why I like them both together. If it's the other way around, you would also feel the same as I am.. so please don't flame me for this.)

I mean, okay… whatever, if it's that way so be it. I have been avoiding reading the manga and watching the anime (arrancar arc) because I do not have the courage yet, to well, read and watch it. Perhaps when the time comes for me to not get so overly attached and at the same time emotional with whatever result, will I be able to watch and read BLEACH again. For now, no bleach manga/anime for me… geez, guys… could you help cheer me up? I mean, I'm actually dying here… and I don't want it to affect my ichiruki fics—this is the only sanctuary I have. I could accept a joke or two… just to freakin' cheer me up please. Thank you all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, we go to the shout outs:

**Karenkate****-kitty**: here it is the update… I hope you enjoy this also. ;

**Ampfness**: Glad you liked it, I wanted the teasing to last, and see how long Ichigo can keep up with it. Hehe

**Shana.rose**; yes, hisagi is so freaking mean… haha… but admit it, we love him that way.

**Bella68**: I'm glad you liked the idea of Hisagi having a bit of ooc ness… I just thought it would suit him fine that way, contrary to his serious appearance. I also appreciate the fact that you also enjoyed the teasing bits. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Darkmeows**: Here's the next chapter for you too. Yep, Rukia knows a tad bit about music too.

**Bleacher27**: Thank you for beta-ing this. I appreciate it… ; Thanks for the awesome support and I hope you enjoyed reading this and also to future chapters!

**Lost in Purple**: Thanks. Enjoy!

**Strawberry-Ringo**: Yep, the temperature bit was sweet, I admit that too. I like it so much when a guy is sweet in his own way… not the sappy kind… and Ichigo fits that personality really well, it just shows how sincere he is in his ways because he's usually not like that. The teasing commences, since it's THE Kuchiki Rukia in the flesh.

**Mau-chan**: eventually, it will come to that. It's no secret. But Renji is not a boy toy… ; He's Rukia's 5 year boyfriend here not a fling… hehe. Rukia knows a lot about music that's what I can say… Her College days consists of amateur bands popping out like mushrooms.. but, we'll get to that.

**THANK YOU BLEACHER27 FOR BETA-ING/ EDITING THIS CHAPTER. GUYS, GIVE BLEACHER27 A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, OH AND LOTS AND LOTS OF COOKIES! ICHIRUKI SHAPED ONES! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, chapter 7 of Fall.

_Previously on Chapter 6: _

_"You cold?" Ichigo asked. _

_"It's okay, I can live with it, and it's been cold since morning anyway." _

_But Ichigo didn't listen to her and stood up, approaching one of the staffs inside the studio and asking them to lower the temperature. After he did, he came back and Rukia gave him a thanks. _

_"Anyway, there will be 10 more participants after the break; this thing is not a whole day affair… if you want, you could still hang out with us after… I'm planning on pizza and we will make Urahara pay for it how's that sound?" _

_Rukia__ grinned; she could postpone her plans for the day only. Like she said, it had been screwed up the moment she agreed coming with Ichigo. "You're evil… I kinda like that idea." _

_Ichigo__ snickered. "Well its fun, so why blow it?"_

_"OI! ICHIGO! WE"RE GOING TO START NOW!" Hisagi bellowed, a teasing tone in his voice. Ichigo would strangle him, the carrot top thought. _

_Rukia__ sat back down and observed yet again the auditions, and she knows no one will be picked anyway so might as well learn from it. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter..

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Tour guide **

Loud, festive noise erupted from inside a noodle slash beer house.

It was too early for alcohol, Rukia pointed to herself, but then again, who is she to argue with these young men in front of her merrily singing, eating and drinking to their heart's content? She was after all, just asked if she wants to come she agreed, so she'll deal with it.

Ichigo sat there beside her, slumping at the fact that he wanted and promised Rukia a pizza party, not an afternoon drunk fest. Hisagi and Urahara picked this place, and half of the staff agreed to it; well, almost all the staff, except him, Hitsugaya and Yoruichi.

Chad didn't join in any voting, he found it a waste of time, since he knew the lot would win anyway.

And the big guy was right, the carrot top, white hair and purple hair were just ignored when they suggested the pizza place.

It's not as if they were celebrating, they didn't even leave the studio with a new drummer in tow. This was just some form of excuse to get drunk in the afternoon.

Ichigo sipped on some of his iced tea and glanced at the raven haired woman beside him.

"Hey."

Rukia turned her head to look at him.

"Sorry about this… I did promise pizza." He scoffed and drained the contents of his glass.

"It's okay… They're having fun, and that's what's important right? Besides, I just tagged along." Rukia reasoned, although she found the cigarette smoke looming around the room quite suffocating.

"No, it's not okay. Geez… Why don't we go out for some fresh air?" Ichigo stood up and took both of their jackets and hung them on his right arm. "Come on. They won't notice we're gone."

Rukia nodded and stood up.

Hitsugaya, who is sitting near the door, raised an eyebrow at them. "Where are you going?"

"Pizza." The carrot top answered and opened the door. "We'll be back."

"Do you want to come?" Rukia decided to ask, seeing that Hitsugaya wasn't enjoying this much.

The white haired prodigy shook his head and smiled. "Nope, thanks… Chad and I… we want sushi instead, don't we big guy?" He turned to look at Chad and winked at him. Chad grinned back, getting the message.

"Thanks for the offer anyway Ms. Kuchiki… but I think you and Ichigo would enjoy it very much without our company." Hitsugaya gave Ichigo a knowing look.

Ichigo growled at them knowing well what they meant. Those bastards.

"Let's go, Rukia." He dragged her outside.

As soon as the two left, Yoruichi, Hitsugaya and Hisagi stopped laughing. Their plan was working so well, they just had another reason to celebrate.

"Alright guys," Hisagi bellowed. "200 bucks. I bet 200 bucks that Ichigo doesn't come back here and spend the rest of his day with Miss Kuchiki."

Urahara squealed. "Our Ichigo is growing up! 500 bucks! I say he doesn't come back and spend the rest of the day with Rukia-chan too!" He placed a wad of money on the table.

Other staff bet for him coming back but still with the said lady, others bet on Ichigo coming back alone, Chad skipped this one for now, Yoruichi declared a big fat thousand bucks for Ichigo coming back with Rukia.

And Hitsugaya?

He just bet on his golden Swiss Army watch for: Ichigo not coming back and spending the rest of his day with Rukia.

So it's three versions and bets.

This betting had become more expensive and expandable as time passed.

-----------------------------

"HEeyach!!" Ichigo sneezed, trying to take his handkerchief from his back pocket. He paled, great… no handkerchief… he must have dropped it someplace.

"Here." Rukia handed him her own handkerchief when she noticed her companion fumbling for one.

"er… Thanks." The cold must be getting to him too.

"So, which pizza place would you want to go?" Rukia glanced up each restaurant signs they pass by, tucking her hands in her jacket pockets as she did so.

"There. It's kinda small and tacky looking… But they serve the best pizzas there…" He pointed to a small shop in between two three-story buildings. The place looked a bit old but it had the warmest atmosphere, almost homey and the scent of the pizzas baking was like… heaven.

"Hey, old man, give us two pans of the usual." Ichigo yelled when they came in and both sat down on a cubicle seat in a corner after.

"Why if it isn't Ichigo, it's nice to see you again! Still busy with work and stuff?" The old man approached them as he distributed the drinks.

"Yeah well, hectic but fun… right now we're kinda relaxing a bit… and you know we're still trying to find a replacement for Ikkaku." He grinned at the old man, Rukia just looked at them.

Her presence was finally caught by the said old man. "And who might this beautiful young lady be?"

Rukia blushed a bit at the complement and smiled. Ichigo then proceeded to introduce her.

"Oh, crap… sorry… Old man, this is Rukia Kuchiki. She's a friend of mine. She just moved here to become a manga artist." Ichigo pointed to her proudly and she flushed again when he declared her goal like that, it was kinda embarrassing since, well, she actually isn't one yet; so it's not something to brag about.

"And Rukia, this is old man Keitaro, he's been running this place for god knows when and he serves the best pizzas in the world." It was now the old man's turn to flush.

"Now, now Ichigo… just because you've praised my pizzas doesn't mean you get them for free. Hehe, I used to fall for that back when he was a kid." The old man winked at Rukia. "Very well then… I should go make you your pizza… You two just enjoy yourselves."

The old man left and Ichigo sipped some of his orange juice.

"Don't you like get stomach ache or something? You just had tons of iced tea back at the noodle house… and now you're drinking orange." Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nope. If its good food, it's A-okay with me. So, nice place huh?"

"yeah. Small but Homey… I love it."

"Good. I always hung around here back in my high school days… and even before that… this cubicle we're sitting in is practically my territory. Here, let me show you." He gestured for her to move next to him.

As soon as Rukia is already positioned beside him, rather than in front of him, he pointed to the corner in the wall.

"See that? My graffiti." He grinned, brows still furrowed but he had that brag look on his face.

Rukia smirked. "Looks more like vandalism to me. It's a good thing Mr. Keitaro hadn't flamed you for ruining his homey place."

"Hey!" Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia eyed the min wall of graffiti. It was good; Ichigo has talent, the way he made those swirl-types but drew badass texts of his name and sort. Then her amethyst eyes noticed a small writing with different names other than his.

"Who's Karin, Yuzu?" she looked again to see more names… although the second one looked like a high school sappy love declaration, complete with hearts and all. "…and Masaki _love_ Isshin?" Rukia inquired, tilting her head to look at Ichigo.

"Oh, Karin and Yuzu? They're my sisters. They're twins. They annoyed me to hell just so I put their names there." Ichigo frowned at the next writing. "And Masaki is my mother… The other is my freakin psycho dad. He's the one who did that."

Rukia eyed it and suppressed a giggle.

"Sounds like you have a lively family."

Ichigo scoffed. "Too lively I suppose, even if we're not complete."

Rukia glanced up at him and decided not to ask anymore, but Ichigo continued. "Nothing to be ashamed about; we lost mom when I was still a kid… I was around 10, she got in an accident, it's hard but that's life." He sighed. "What about you then?"

"Me? Well... I live with only my brother. I lost my parents when I was still a year old… so I don't remember much." Rukia forced a smile.

Ichigo sensed the awkwardness and scratched his head. "Geez, let's stop talking about pasts, So wipe that sad face idiot."

Rukia pouted. "You didn't have to say 'idiot.' A 'wipe that sad face' would have sufficed, moron."

"What the hell, you called me moron too! how does that make any difference?" Ichigo groaned.

"You started it, I thought I would just give it back to you, you share too much of it to me." Rukia stuck out her tongue.

"Now, now, couples must not fight. Thank you for waiting, here is your pizza. Enjoy." Old man Keitaro placed the 2 medium sized pepperoni pizzas on their table.

"Great, I'm starving." Ichigo digged in, while Rukia took some of her share.

Ichigo was right; it was the best tasting pizza she had in her life.

---------------------------------------

After eating, the two had left and walked around for awhile. "Should we be getting back?" Rukia asked, placing her hands inside her pockets again.

"Nah. They probably forgot about us already… plus I don't want to be around a drunk Hisagi and Urahara… they're the worse of the worse when in that situation. They second to Urahara and Dad getting drunk. The shit loads." Ichigo pouted a fog in to the cold air as her spoke.

"What do they do, may ask?" Rukia rubbed her hands to make it warm.

"They freaking piss me off with everything! As in everything! They find so many ways to interfere in my life and make it a living hell." The carrot top held on to the back of his neck as he massaged it a bit. He then looked down at Rukia. "You get cold easily don't you?"

"Yeah… but maybe it's because of the climate change… After all, I'm still getting used to here, the place and all… so the climate is also on the list."

"Here." Ichigo took off his jacket and placed it on Rukia's shoulders.

"No, I don't really need it, thanks." Raven locks bounced a bit as she shook her head and tried to take the jacket off.

"Nope, you wear it. Whoa, that thing almost looks like a blanket to you. You're really small." Ichigo snickered.

Rukia flamed. She's not small, just petite. PETITE! "I'm not small you freak! From where I came from, my height is STANDARD! NORMAL! Damn you!"

"Oops, I think I may have caused you to pop a vein or two. Sorry, sorry… didn't mean it that way…" Ichigo raised his hands in defense.

"You better be." Rukia growled. Ichigo laughed and then stopped.

"So, what are your plans?" He inquired as he sat down at a park bench and she followed.

She was still grumbling at the earlier comment but decided to answer anyway. "Other than what I have told you… I think I would like to tour the whole country too. That will be fun. Plus, it might help with my manga making attempts."

She sighed. "Though I would try to do that on my own. You remember my cousin? She could accompany me, but she's working so I can't disturb her for my own wants."

"Great. Why don't I be your tour guide then?" Ichigo leaned on the bench, his red sweater scratching up against it.

"Get real. You're a freakin' rock star. Demote yourself by being a tour guide will ya?" Rukia laughed sarcastically.

"I was being serious." Ichigo frowned.

"You think I'm not?" Rukia answered back.

"Come on… Like you don't want to. If I had offered that to some other girl, she would have accepted my offer right away."

"Uhm. Ego alert. I'm not some other girl. Not a fan, remember?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You're too cocky."

"Feh. If you don't want to… who do you suggest to accompany you? Some random guy passing by?" Ichigo looked up at the sky.

He's right. She hates to admit it but he's got a point. Aside from her aunt and cousin, he's about the only person she knows in this new environment. She sighed frustrated, as Ichigo waited for an answer whistling and looking up at the sky.

Alright, she could go for it… but she won't make it last long. Even if she doesn't have any interest, he is still a rock star; with busy schedules popping now and then. She thought of it for awhile and the turned her head to look at the amber eyed man.

"Reached the verdict already?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I'm making conditions. Well, since you are the busiest among us, I will not, I repeat, I will not be a burden to you with your work. If you have some sort of gig or photo shoot or whatever that pops up, I will gladly move away and not bother you okay? No buts, even if we have plans for that day. Same goes for you, not that I would be busy… but just in case."

Ichigo nodded as she continued.

"I haven't thought about the other conditions… so that's only it for now."

"Well.. That's okay with me. So far it seems to be benefiting my side more than yours." Ichigo chuckled.

"Exactly. I'm new here, and I don't want to be a burden to anyone as much as possible. Including rock stars like you that for some twisted reason happened to be my first acquaintance. Whoopee." Rukia twirled her finger around in a sarcastic manner.

"'Friend' please; acquaintance is such a harsh word." Ichigo stood up and reached up for her hand.

"uhm… sorry… didn't think you really mean that back then. Yes, friend it is." She took it and he pulled her off the bench.

"So, where to next?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who said you didn't want to go back to the noodle house." Rukia frowned.

"Ah… right. Let's go to the zoo then."

"What? And see monkeys like you there?"

"Tch! You're no different with your 'monkey noise' sarcastic mouth. Or perhaps you wanted to see those midget sized tarsiers eh? They have these huge eyes like yours and the same size to boot." Ichigo grinned and patted Rukia on the head.

"Asshole. You're hitting below the belt! Che, you just wanted to visit those orangutans. I heard they also come in carrot color hair like yours. Got the inspiration from there I suppose." She eyed his orange hair.

Ichigo flushed. "Damn it! They're my real hair color bitch!"

"yeah, well… fooled me though." Rukia cracked.

Ichigo stopped. This woman, she fights fire to fire… nice. He grinned at her and she smiled back and soon the two brought their attention at the exit gate towards them, Rukia placing her hands inside Ichigo's jacket pockets and Ichigo patting the girl's handkerchief in his right pocket.

And they walked towards the exit of the park, contented that both found someone they could be themselves to in this strange world.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gyah. Hoped you like that one. Uhm, some guys told me my chapters were short… Let me explain… I did it on purpose. I wanted to establish some happenings and scenes per chapter. Just so it won't look: number one: forced, number two: fast and number three: too many events cramped up in one chapter and lastly, number four: I match the event with the title.

I wanted to emphasize the event in a movie like manner, per scene. So the story gets really absorbed. But if you don't like it that way, I could always make a few adjustments…

Thank you again for supporting this fic. This is to all the ichiruki fans out there.


	9. Label

Okay here goes… BAWLS Guys, I so love you all now! You made me soo happy with all that you have told me in the reviews. I'd forever be grateful to all of you! You got me typing excitedly away! So fun! I had come to a realization that, I don't care anymore what happens, as long as we IchiRuki fans are still alive, growing and supporting each other, it's all good, it's all soo good. Hehe. So, As a reward to you wonderful people, I will make this chapter extra long… ; In contrast to my 'intentionally' short ones. Just this once though. I hope you enjoy it, I will even serve it in a silver platter. That's how happy I am.

**This is dedicated to: Bella68, karenkate-kitty (For giving me intense explanation and proof to cheer me up) and Bleacher27 (for beta-ing my previous chapter)**

Shout outs please:

**Bella68:** oooh Thank you(100x) I guess I should ask sources or stuff from the manga from an ichiruki fan too… So I wouldn't go pissing off at everyone. Hehe. Yes, you did mention in your review in strawberry rabbit (yin and Yang) about Ban and Kai. I was supposed to ask you for a broad explanation but you did it anyway and thank you for that. I swear, I smiled so much I thought my face would rip. Ichigo has a hero complex haha! I also noticed the difference of Ichigo saving Orihime and Rukia… maybe I should make a short fic about that. Thank you very much. People of Japan know they're pairing so much and they rock. Producers should be burned in a stake. They (mostly) ruin everything. Hehe Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**RinUtari**: Thank you! I'm glad you found it cute. And most importantly, you enjoyed it. Thanks again.

**Karenkate-kitty**: Wow, you're actually giving spoilers and I don't care! I love you guys! Yeah, after all Bleach wouldn't have started without Rukia… ; Ichigo protective of Rukia! YAY! How true! Same goes for me… I don't hate Orihime, I just don't see her as a potential partner for Ichigo… It would be like… too perfect and quiet. I like bashing, gives a romantic sadistic feel to it. You made me uber happy thank you! Hehe. Thank you for appreciating my slow flow of the story, and that you liked the detail thank you.

**Lost In Purple:** Thank you! Here's an update, I hope you like this too!

**Zeldagamefan**: Yay! Some people actually liked it being a bit short! Thank you! I'm glad you understood the concept of it! Thank you! Enjoy!

**VBaby22**: Yes, Ichiruki 4 ever it is! Thank you for your reasons. ;

**Darkmeows**: Thanks. Oh my, you hate orihime? Well… I don't really, I just don't like the pairing.. Thank you for the review. I would want to read one of your stories one day. Take care!

**Strawberry-Ringo**: Fire with Fire is the 'in' thing these days haha! There's a reason why they didn't react with the couple bit… We'll get to that. Oh, and btw… you're the one who requested a carnival theme at strawberry rabbit right? Well, I'm glad to tell you that I am working on it and dedicating the fic to you! Thanks for the idea.

**Hisanachan**: Thank you Hisana chan… you made me happy too. I won't be sad anymore because I know you ichiruki guys are out there to support other ichiruki fans like me. Thank you, I'm so happy you liked the story enough to get hooked on it. Hisagi, I like Hisagi too much to ignore him. So he gets about much limelight in this fic as he can. Hehe

**Shana.rose**: squeal here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Bleacher27:** haha, so much for that. When you're beta-ing, it was like; you're scanning spoilers by force. You don't want to look but you need to because you have to. ; that was funny. Thank you again!

---------------------------------------------------

As promised, chapter 8 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 7: _

_"So, where to next?" Ichigo asked. _

_"Don't ask me. You're the one who said you didn't want to go back to the noodle house." Rukia frowned. _

_"Ah… right. Let's go to the zoo then." _

_"What? And see monkeys like you there?" _

_"Tch! You're no different with your 'monkey noise' sarcastic mouth. Or perhaps you wanted to see those midget sized tarsiers eh? They have these huge eyes like yours and the same size to boot." Ichigo grinned and patted Rukia on the head. _

_"Asshole. You're hitting below the belt! Che, you just wanted to visit those orangutans. I heard they also come in carrot color hair like yours. Got the inspiration from there I suppose." She eyed his orange hair. _

_Ichigo flushed. "Damn it! They're my real hair color bitch!" _

_"yeah, well… fooled me though." Rukia cracked. _

_Ichigo stopped. This woman, she fights fire to fire… nice. He grinned at her and she smiled back and soon the two brought their attention at the exit gate towards them, Rukia placing her hands inside Ichigo's jacket pockets and Ichigo patting the girl's handkerchief in his right pocket. _

_And they walked towards the exit of the park, contented that both found someone they could be themselves to in this strange world. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The story/plot is mine though. Rie fu, is also not mine.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Label**

"So the love I found is within me…"

Rukia stirred from her sleep. What the heck?

"…All the joy you bring is mine…"

She glanced up at her side table, her cellphone blinking and vibrating as it sung 'shine' by Rie fu.

The Raven haired woman forced herself to sit up and take the darn phone to answer it. She flipped it and Rie fu's voice was cut off. "Hello?"

"Rise and shine fair lady! A new day awaits us!" A masculine voice at the other line came.

"What the hell-- who is this?" Rukia scratched her head, making her ruffled hair a mess. Wait a minute, as if she knows anyone around here. The only people listed in her phone were her aunt and Hinamori, since they are the ones who had given her the phone… It can't be anyone from back at home since she hadn't applied for roaming yet, unless…

"Hey, were you still sleeping?" The voice came again.

"Ichigo." She gritted her teeth. "What's up with you? It's… it's… what time it is anyway?" She grumbled as she tried to look for her alarm clock. "It's nine o clock Ms. Kuchiki."

"Thanks. And I was still sleeping… well, not anymore. Geez, what do you want? And how did you get my number anyway?" Rukia fumbled to get out of bed and in to the washroom.

"I asked for it two nights ago; remember, while we're at the zoo? Or you're probably too busy with the penguins half your size to realize you have given it to me." Ichigo chuckled at from the other side.

Rukia frowned, as she placed some toothpaste on her toothbrush, her cell phone pressed between her shoulder and cheek. "Quit it with the height biz. I swear if you don't, I'll chuck the lights out of you and you'll have to perform in a wheelchair."

"Okay, Okay." Ichigo surrendered then heard brushing from her side. "Are you brushing you're teeth while conversing with me?"

"Yeah? So? Got a problem with that?" Rukia continued. "Now, tell me what you want so I can get on with the rest of my now ruined day."

"Ouch. I haven't contacted you for two days… So I was wondering, wanna hang out?"

"I don't know… I'm going out with my cousin." Rukia turned to look at Hinamori who just came in her room.

"Who's that?" Hinamori mouthed to her.

"No one just some old fart." Rukia answered back loudly.

"Excuse me? We're you talking to me?" Ichigo asked confused.

"No. My Cousin was asking me something." Rukia dead panned.

"Is that Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hinamori's eyes widened, and she almost collapsed. Kurosaki Ichigo is talking to my cousin! Conversing in a normal way! She squealed and took the phone from Rukia.

"Wha hey.. Hinamori!" Rukia almost dropped her toothbrush.

"Hello?" Hinamori whimpered in delight.

"Uh.. Hello… who's this?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow in wonder.

"I'm Rukia's cousin, Hinamori… I'm you're number fan… but anyway, is my cousin giving you a hard time? Perhaps I could help." Hinamori grunted as Rukia fought with her for the phone.

Ichigo's grin widened, even though her knew that the girls on the other line can't see him. "Yeah… that cuz of yours is a pain… I was just asking her to hang out today, but she said she had something to do."

Hinamori glared at Rukia, covering the mouthpiece. "What the heck are you doing? He's asking you out for pete's sake!" Rukia was about to retort back when Himanori turned back at the phone.

"Oh, you know her; she always pretends to do something just so she can't go out. But it's okay; we're not going out… so you could take her. You know our address? You can pick her up here at around ten."

"NO!" Rukia bellowed. Hinamori snickered and gave the directions, while Unohana peeked in to see what the commotion all about was.

"Hinamori! NO!" Rukia fumed, but said cousin ignored her. "See you then Mr. Kurosaki. I'll get her ready for you."

Unohana shook her head and smiled. "Girls, what's going on in here?"

"Mom, Mom, Rukia… you won't believe it! The Kurosaki Ichigo just asked her out today! Aren't you so lucky Rukia?" Hinamori squealed. "I knew it; it was him you went out with two nights ago! You didn't even share your story!"

"So it was him… big deal. It's not a date! I was just being courteous that's why I agreed." Rukia flushed.

"Yeah right, that's why you gave him your number, I suppose. Admit it; you're comfortable in his company! You're telling all Rukia. And you'll start doing that while I prepare you for later." Hinamori smiled at her mischievously.

"Alright Hinamori, if you must." Rukia resigned.

"Just don't make any mess girls." Unohana left and carefully shut the door.

----------------------------------------

The doorbell rang.

"I can't believe it. He really came!" Hinamori squealed.

"You act like a parent overly excited about her daughter's first junior prom… Hinamori, don't you get it? The reason I split up with him back at the mall is so he won't know where I live—yet. I mean, yeah… we have come in terms to being friends… but I can't just have him coming here… He's a rock star for gosh sakes! It makes things overly complicated as it is."

"You're the one who's making this complicated. Look, he's normal like everybody else…" Hinamori patted Rukia's shoulders.

"yeah, normal… aside from being squealed at and worshiped, he's perfectly normal." Rukia sarcastically groaned.

"You know what I meant. Well, according to how you told everything to me, He wants to be friends with you because you don't treat him that way, you know the fan-type way."

"yeah, I kinda like treating him like dirt." Rukia chuckled, sarcastic blood flowing in her veins.

"Girls, Mr. Kurosaki is waiting downstairs." Unohana peeked inside Rukia's room.

"Well, let's go meet the devil." Rukia stood up and took her back pack. After much deliberation, the cousins decided that she wear her jean skirt and sleeveless white top, together with her brown burberry jacket.

-----------------------------------

"Hey." Ichigo stood up and raised a hand.

"Hey to you too. This better be good, considering you just butt in my schedule." Rukia frowned.

"But I thought Hinamori said you didn't have anything to do?" Ichigo frowned back.

"She doesn't. She's just like that. Now go on, enjoy your day." Hinamori chirped.

Rukia smirked. "Hey, Ichigo… Would you get an autograph from Hitsugaya? Ask it along with a sexy picture of him and dedicate it to hinamori with three hearts on it. She's crazy over him."

Hinamori flushed, and almost fumed. "RUKIA!"

Rukia grinned at her. Payback is soo sweet.

"Oh whitey? Sure, after all, I owe Hinamori this day." Ichigo winked.

"Whatever." Rukia scoffed. "We're off. I'll be home early, I swear."

Hinamori stood there, still flushed. Unohana waved to them goodbye.

--------------------------------------

"So, what plans do you have for today Mr. I have all the free time in the world?" Rukia leaned on the passenger chair beside Ichigo.

"We're going to practice for next week's gig, a small charity concert. And I want you to watch it." Ichigo answered, not taking off his eyes on the road.

"Oh. You found a drummer then?" Rukia looked at Ichigo, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Nope. But we're lucky to have our substitute free for today and for next week." Ichigo looked back at her for a second.

"Great, then I could finally hear you play and know what you sound like."

"You mean you haven't listened to at least one song? What are you doing anyway? Don't you listen to the radio or borrow some cds from your cousin?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I am too busy thinking about what I would do for my manga. IN case you have forgotten, I'm here for that purpose."

Ichigo grinned nervously. "Oh right… So, how are you doing then?"

"Not good."

"How so?"

"Not good as in not good, as in hell I'm soo dead."

"It's not so bad, anything I could do to help?"

Rukia slumped. "I'm doomed from the beginning. See? Even I don't know what to ask for help."

Ichigo chuckled. "It's not so bad; maybe you're just forcing yourself. Look, one word of advice, if you're thinking of making a story, why not try to listen to music? It's the same with making songs… only I do the opposite."

He parked the car and declared: 'Here we are.'

-----------------------------------

"Ooh, Ooh, I see him. He's not late! Plus he's bought along Ms. Rukia!" Hisagi declared to the group. "Oi, Toushirou, get that chair here, we need to make Rukia comfortable!"

Hitsugaya grumbled but did what he was told to do so anyway.

Chad quickly took refreshments from the cooler and placed in on the table.

Urahara, seeing that he was not doing anything; decided to dust the chair off to make it look like he at least contributed.

Yoruichi shook her head in disbelief and probably amusement. After all, this is the first time Ichigo didn't come in late, he's usually 10 minutes late or less, but now he's not. He started doing that ever since after the noodle house incident, where the two left to get some pizza and never came back.

Needless to say, Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Urahara won that day and split their share, and her, she lost a thousand bucks, but she didn't care, she took it off from Urahara's wallet anyway.

The staff; which composed mainly of the same people in the noodle house, (half broke, half rich because of the bet) looked or rather, stared at the two as they entered.

"Hey, Ichigo." A voice came.

Ichigo twirled around to meet up with a man an inch taller than him, with spiky hair like his but only they were black, and his eyes were that of sky blue or perhaps ocean blue.

"Oi, Kaien. How's my good man?"

"Good, good, glad I could be of help to you guys." Kaien grinned and his eyes then turned to look at the petite Raven haired woman beside Ichigo, her beautiful amethyst eyes shone brightly as the studio lights cast upon it.

"And who might this fair maiden be?" He gently asked, bowing his head.

"Oh. Right. Kaien, this is Kuchiki Rukia, she's a friend of mine, and she's just new here so I'm taking her around." Ichigo placed an arm over Rukia's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Rukia, I'm Kaien Shiba, substitute drummer for the Shinigamis." The tall man winked at her and shook her hand.

"Uhm, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Rukia flushed. The man's presence was so strong, it made her skin crawl in a good way.

Ichigo noticed the exchange between the two and coughed.

"Right, I guess we should move on. Let's go. Come on Rukia, you can sit over there by Yoruichi." Ichigo grabbed her wrist and dragged her away gently.

"Hello Rukia, nice of you to join us." Yoruichi smiled and sat beside the raven haired woman.

"Rukia-chan, make yourself comfortable, oh, and I dusted that seat for you." Urahara said proudly.

"Er… Thanks… I guess." Rukia looked at him weirdly. "Ignore him; sometimes I don't know why I tolerate his crazy antics." Yoruichi chuckled.

"You love me anyways." Urahara chuckled back.

Rukia blushed at the two as they snuggled up a bit and then let go.

"So, Ichigo convinced you to come eh?" Hisagi sat beside Rukia as Ichigo and Kaien conversed about the piece they are going to play.

"More of like forced me… He called me up and even had my cousin to go against me. Is he always that you know, Spontaneous? It's as if he goes and does things when he feels like it. Ever since I met him, I wasn't able to jot anything up in my notepad." Rukia scoffed, whispering the last part with much distaste. She hates being so unorganized.

Hisagi placed an arm over Rukia's shoulder. "Aren't you enjoying being here Rukia?"

Rukia was taken aback and then coughed a bit. "I do enjoy it here… and you guys are all so wonderful, I am so grateful for all the hospitality. It's just him, can't he like tell me plans in advance rather than shoving it on my face then and there?"

Hisagi cocked his head to the side. "He's always been like that. Very, very spontaneous, but, considering you don't like his way, you don't seem to be protesting about it hence you are here."

Rukia flushed, Hisagi had a point. No matter how much she is against Ichigo's way of er… no planning, she always did find herself stuck at his decision. She was beginning to doubt if her condition with him would go well.

After all, even if she did tell him she won't interfere with what he's doing, like his job, what if he says he doesn't care and instead does what he wants and makes her stay or something like that?

No, she shook her head. He'd have to deal with it. After all, they are not that close for her to make a fuss out of it. So she enjoyed his company, maybe he does too. And perhaps maybe because of this new experience that she ends up doing what he wants even if it's all too unorganized.

"Well, I can't deny this is all too new and fun for me. It's like a whole new experience… and I'm doing it on my own." She smiled back at the tattoo faced man. Hisagi smiled back and stood up.

"Anyway, it's good to have you here Rukia… it may still be too early to say that since well, we just met days ago thanks to Ichigo. But you know what? We like your company here." He then left and strapped his guitar on his shoulder.

Rukia flushed. She had never been complimented like that. And from a person who barely knows her too! She's beginning to love it here and oh how many things she has to tell Orihime when she e-mail's her later.

Chad tuned his bass guitar and same goes for Hisagi. Ichigo helped them by tuning it to his own and Kaien adjusted the cymbals and tapped on it slightly with his drum sticks. Hitsugaya also tuned his synthesizer, and was glad Kaien was here to substitute so he wouldn't have to worry about fake beats for now.

Rukia took out her sketch pad and scribbled. The group in front of her had that glorious aura surrounding them. They look like music Gods in their positions, ready to make music and fascinate the world.

Yoruichi smiled as she looked at the raven haired girl, mesmerized at the scene and carefully sketching each position. No details were made but she got the fluid strokes of their bodies as they played. She's good. Youruichi thought and tapped Urahara for him to see.

And they started playing. Rukia dropped her pencil as she heard the magnificent music. This time, she didn't just see them as rock stars that are adored by everyone, she didn't see them as attractive guys playing normally, instead she, saw them as something great, just great so…

…Golden.

It made sense to her what Yoruichi told her days ago, when Ichigo took her to the auditions.

_'They play because it's their life. They play because they want to, not because they need to. There's a difference there'_

Indeed there is a difference, this has too much passion, and it penetrates her soul. They are NOT just an ordinary band, and now Rukia understood.

She felt so much energy; she wanted to draw so much. Her eyes then turned to Kaien. Good God, he plays like crazy! Why can't they just make him their drummer? The beat is so intense yet kind; she felt an earthquake inside her chest.

And then Hisagi, so passionate about each note in his rhythm, Chad, gentle but strong bass, Hitsugaya, fluid, serious motions in his keys yet full of hidden energy.

And lastly, Ichigo, the way he slid his long and slender fingers on the strings, making a strong but soothing sound in his lead, and his voice, it can't be coming from such a guy right? It was such a sweet angelic voice.

It was like they're music is them. They are one with the music; the way they play shows their personality.

She couldn't move. The intensity of their playing is pounding on her.

And soon, they stopped.

"Alright guys, two more songs and then we'll polish it at the last then we're off." Ichigo raised his hand up to signal at the people around, and then he took off his guitar strap around him as he headed towards the refreshment table where Rukia is sitting with Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Oh, so you were sketching?" Ichigo asked as he plopped himself beside Rukia, who seemed to have snapped back to reality. "Uh… Just a little thing I did, no big." She closed her sketch pad and searched for her pencil.

"Here." Ichigo took the pencil on the floor and handed it to her. "Oh, thanks." She wondered how it got there.

"So, how did we do?" The carrot top grinned; and then drank some water from his bottle, sweat trickling down from his forehead. "That was… intense; really, really good. You have all the more reason to brag." Rukia cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Wow. Thanks. So you like us now then?"

"I like all of you."

Ichigo grinned. "Oh you like me?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Oh please, don't get all too cocky."

Chad came with hot drinks in hand. "Here Ms. Kuchiki."

Rukia accepted the coffee. "Thank you. Please, just call me Rukia."

The big man nodded and excused himself as he went towards Hisagi's direction.

"The air conditioner is turned up for the day because of the heat from the lights… So do tell us if you feel cold." Hitsugaya came from behind Ichigo.

"Hey, you're all being nice to her. Is anything amiss?" Ichigo frowned.

"Why wouldn't we? Besides, being with you must be hell, so we kind of try to balance the good and the evil." Htsugaya chuckled and Urahara laughed hard and loud. Ichigo growled. "Bastards."

"Hey, Hitsugaya, since you're being nice to Rukia, why don't you do her a favor and sign this half naked picture of you we took while you're in the shower as a joke. She needs to give it her cousin, who specifically asked for your autograph and picture." Ichigo took a picture from his pocket and snickered, seeing how Hitsugaya's face paled and then flushed out in anger.

Rukia couldn't help not to laugh.

"Damn it Ichigo! That's not funny! Give me that!" Hitsugaya scrambled for the degrading picture. "You probably took it to blackmail me!" The white haired prodigy yelled. "As if that's new!" Ichigo stood up and avoided him.

"I'll sign another picture damn it! Just not that!"

As the two calmed down and Hitsugaya signing a new picture of him from some photo shoot they had, Rukia turned her head to glance up at Kaien. Kaien saw her and smiled back, approaching her.

"Hey. Lively group we have there right?" The dark haired man leaned over a bit to look at Rukia's face.

"Yep. They're fun." Rukia fiddled with her cell phone. "You were one badass drummer you know that?"

Kaien flushed and smiled. "Well, thanks."

"How did you do that? You know, at first I thought it was the tom you were hitting and then I looked and saw it was the snare. How did you make it sound like it was the tom?" Rukia inquired, her lovely amethyst eyes glowing in curiosity.

"I didn't know anyone would notice. Congratulations. You're the first. It's not really complicated. I adjusted the snare a bit… Plus, sometimes, I don't use scales… when I feel like it, I improvise… and when I do that, people who watch me gets confused at what I was really hitting. It's not wrong per se, it still sounds right the only thing is I'm not doing it according to notes like in a piano." Kaien then placed himself comfortably beside Rukia. "How do you know so much about it anyways?"

"Oh, I used to hang around a lot of amateur bands back in college. There were a lot of badass players, real good. But then, of course, not all of them are serious with it anyway… so much for that. I have been fascinated with the drums since then. How that instrument others thought could only make noise, bring out smooth passion to people with just the beats. It amazes me." Rukia sighed and looked at the drum set on the stage.

"So you play in a group here too?" Kaien asked.

"Nope, I came from abroad. I came here to draw and try my luck with manga. I hang around art shops; I'm pretty much a boring person. So I just end up observing." Rukia shook her head and smiled.

"Doubt it. If you're boring, you won't be doing that cool stuff you mentioned. Plus, Ichigo is your friend right? And the group seems fond of you… so there must be something interesting in you. I'd like to find out that one too." Kaien smiled and shook her hand.

"Ahem." A cough came and both diverted their attention towards it.

"Hey, Ichigo… is it time to play yet?" Kaien mock saluted.

"Nope. 20 more minutes before play time, anyway, that's my seat. Geroff." The carrot top grunted.

Kaien stood up. "Nice talking to ya Rukia." Rukia nodded and Ichigo slumped back on his chair, cutting the connection between the two.

"Geez Ichigo, you could have been more polite." Rukia frowned.

"What? You're the one who's all comfy and stuff. I wanted to sit. This is my seat." Ichigo growled, and took bottled water from the table. "Your name's not written on it." Rukia huffed.

Without warning, Ichigo took her sketchpad and ripped one blank page from it, earning a protest from Rukia who cursed him to no end. He yelled around for someone to give him a marker or something and soon a staff came giving it to him.

"There. It's mine. No more protests!" He proudly declared as he placed a paper on the chair with his name written in bold letters on it. Rukia couldn't believe how immature the boy is becoming, but then it fits him anyway.

"Alright you maggots, anyone who sits here, will answer to me! This is my chair okay? And it stays here permanently!" He yelled and all eyes were on him. Rukia shrunk in embarrassment, she tried to take her seat with her and get away from him when he stopped her and slapped a: RUKIA KUCHIKI on her chair.

"What the hell is your damage?" She whispered thorough gritted teeth. Ichigo ignored her and ran back towards the stage. Yoruichi and Urahara giggled to no end.

This isn't funny, this is so utterly embarrassing! Ichigo will pay!

"Hey, Ichigo… what did you do? Label her yours?" Hisagi teased. "SHUT UP!" Ichigo flared. "Then what did you do?" Hitsugaya plunked on some keys.

"…."

"Feh, Guilty old goat." Hitsugaya grinned.

"I DID NOT LABEL HER MINE!" He bellowed. Everyone in the studio heard his outburst. Urahara and Yoruichi guffawed. Rukia was red all over and there was 'murder' written all over her face. "You're so dead Kurosaki Ichigo." She growled to herself.

Hisagi almost toppled to the ground to the hilarity of it all. Chad giggled and Kaien shook his head in amusement.

"Cut it out! Let's do this or not at all!" Ichigo yelled.

-------------------------------

Yay. I hope you liked this one guys. And is it longer? I don't really know… But Now, I introduced Kaien… and that he's the substitute drummer… hehe do I smell rivalry here? Anyways, no lovey dovey stuff yet, just attraction between Ichigo and Rukia… They just met. No one falls in love that fast. Hehe! I wanted to emphasize the group being familiar and mostly comfortable with having Rukia around… Like how they take care of her so much and starts to enjoy her company. Same goes for Ichigo. Then everything will move after that. Of course, the group will still continue to tease Ichigo and soon Rukia since they are all being comfortable now with her. This will be soo good. ; Please tell me what you think. And again, I'm glad you're taking my being slow paced just fine. Thank you.


	10. So what if she has a boyfriend?

I was completely taken aback by all the wonderful response from you guys. I LOVE YOU ALL! HUGS AND KISSES!

I won't say much now, let's go to the feedback section!

**Karenkate****-kitty**: Thank you, I'm glad you loved it. Yeah, Kaien will make things a bit more interesting in this story, and make Ichigo a bit more possessive of Rukia. Hehehe

**Darkmeows**: Thank you. ; Oops, my bad… sorry, I thought you hated Ori, but oh well, that's not the issue here anymore—Rukia is! Yay! We all love Rukia.

**ADDVengance**: Yay! Cookies for build up! Do I get a cookie for that too? Heehee, Chado giggling is a must see!

**Mau-chan**: Ichigo is always guilty. Hahaha! Ooh, but Kaien will stir things up a bit here… sorry, he just had to.

**Zeldagamefan**: Kuchiki Rukia is Ichigo Kurosaki's possession from now on! Haha, I loved the labeling part also.

**Bella68**: Yeah, it's good. Rukia is a good influence on Ichigo, and him back. It will happen in future chapters. Hinamori is soo cute to go against Rukia and make them go out. Haha You figured out who the new drummer is? Tell me! Haha! And yes, I loved the irony of Kaien being the substitute shinigami member. Hilarious, glad you noticed it.

**Hisanachan**: oh wow, thank you too! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh with the last chapter. happy me!

**Lost in Green**: Thank you!

**Shana.rose**: unfortunately, they will know… But it won't affect them especially Ichigo anyway. That's what this chapter is all about, so, read on!

**Shirou**** Hana**: Ooh, I would like to see your story too! I'm sure it's also very good, no one's crap around here, we all have good intentions and ambitions in writing so it should be really good too!

**Strawberry-Ringo**: Yes, do wait for Strawberry rabbit. Next chapter will be dedicated to you. Everybody loves the labeling part don't you all? Hehe. There's more where that came from.

**Ryukansen**: Depressing IchiRuki fics? Huhuhu. Just thinking about it makes me sad. Haha! Anyway, thank you very, very much! I'm glad you liked it!

**RinUtari**: Fluff moment? Hmm… maybe, nah! Of course there will be fluff moments!

**Ampfness**: Ooh, demanding aren't we? Here's the update.

**Integral girl**: Well, a lot would be a bit OOC here… but its AU so it's understandable. Nywey. Glad you liked it! I really appreciate it!

**Bleacher27**: You love me? Whoa! Too fast! HAHAHAHAHA! I've been given cookies for balancing plot progression and humor… so I would continue if I get box loads more! Hehehe! ; Thanks!

**Soul of the Red Dragon**: It's okay; at least you reviewed the latest one. And that you read and appreciate this. Yeah, I suppose there will be more surprising things with Kaien… so, prepare yourself for that. Hehe. Wow, that's a nice and sweet description of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Thank you for the complement. ; I promise I'll keep up the good work for all of you. Have a nice sleep!

--------------------------------------------------

_As promised, chapter 9 of Fall. _

_Previously on chapter 8: _

_"There. It's mine. No more protests!" He proudly declared as he placed a paper on the chair with his name written in bold letters on it. Rukia couldn't believe how immature the boy is becoming, but then it fits him anyway. _

_"Alright you maggots, anyone who sits here, will answer to me! This is my chair okay? And it stays here permanently!" He yelled and all eyes were on him. Rukia shrunk in embarrassment, she tried to take her seat with her and get away from him when he stopped her and slapped a: RUKIA KUCHIKI on her chair. _

_"What the hell is your damage?" She whispered thorough gritted teeth. Ichigo ignored her and ran back towards the stage. Yoruichi and Urahara giggled to no end. _

_This isn't funny, this is so utterly embarrassing! Ichigo will pay! _

_"Hey, Ichigo… what did you do? Label her yours?" Hisagi teased. "SHUT UP!" Ichigo flared. "Then what did you do?" Hitsugaya plunked on some keys. _

_"…." _

_"Feh, Guilty old goat." Hitsugaya grinned. _

_"I DID NOT LABEL HER MINE!" He bellowed. Everyone in the studio heard his outburst. Urahara and Yoruichi guffawed. Rukia was red all over and there was 'murder' written all over her face. "You're so dead Kurosaki Ichigo." She growled to herself. _

_Hisagi__ almost toppled to the ground to the hilarity of it all. Chad giggled and Kaien shook his head in amusement. _

_"Cut it out! Let's do this or not at all!" Ichigo yelled. _

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The story/plot is mine though. I don't own Garfield.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: So what if she has a boyfriend?**

Kuchiki Rukia was not pleased, not pleased at all.

Kurosaki Ichigo, is not comfortable, totally not comfortable indeed.

The raven haired young woman frowned, her arms crossed in front of her chest, as she heaved out a disgruntled sigh, jerking the uncomfortable carrot top beside her.

Said carrot top opened his mouth,

"You just embarrassed 10 years of my life. I have never felt so eargh!" Rukia cut in.

"Hey, it was an honest mistake. You know I didn't mean it that way, I was just proving something!" Ichigo protested.

"Like what? How childish you are? And you even tagged me along with your stupid antics!" Rukia glared at him.

"It wasn't childish! I was just making a point that it's my chair! And… And… argh! Why am I actually explaining myself to you?" Ichigo turned away from her and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

After the practice, everything died down. Rukia just buried herself (almost) under the table to avoid the glances from the staff and from Urahara and Yoruichi, who seemed to have not stopped giggling after Ichigo's oh so wonderful yelling incident.

Ichigo on the other hand, ignored everyone and played at his pace. Hisagi was growling over to him how tired he was for making him catch up with his insane plucking, Chad didn't react and did his job, Hitsugaya ranted to him about not having four hands to play the keyboard and catch up with him also and Kaien just smiled, he's really used to Ichigo being that way anyway.

"So what? You're just too slow. You should practice then." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Urahara snickered; their wonderful Ichigo is becoming too cocky because he's pissed.

And now, said carrot top and raven haired young woman are arguing.

"What are you so embarrassed about anyway? It's just that, it's not like any of it is true." Ichigo turned to look at Rukia again.

"I don't care about that! I know it's not true! What makes you think I'm embarrassed about that? I have never, ever in my life had people stare at me! It was intense! They were so many! I'm not used to that!" Rukia almost whimpered.

"Eh? You're afraid of people looking at you?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, this was interesting.

Rukia shook her head. "Not afraid of people looking at me, but more of like I get conscious if they are so many and simultaneously looking, gawking! It's like stage fright, only not on stage!"

"There's nothing wrong with that. I get that a lot." Ichigo smirked.

"It's because you're a rock star. You practically enjoy the limelight." Rukia scoffed.

"Alright…" Ichigo breathe in. "I'm sorry. Besides, I don't think they found anything bad when they looked at you. Last time I checked, you look fine—pretty even." He mumbled the last part for Rukia not to hear.

"Fine. Took me by surprise really… But don't do that ever again okay? Ms. Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara we're giggling at me up to the end of the practice." Rukia calmed down, she shouldn't make a big fuss out of this. She's determined that she's going to be the mature one between the two of them. "Oh, by the way, you were playing like crazy back there. You made poor Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Chad and Kaien scramble to keep up with you."

Ichigo pouted. "Well, yeah… They should get used to it. Chad and Kaien didn't complain about it. Hisagi and Hitsugaya are just a couple of babies; always whining."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Kaien."

"What about him?"

"He's really, really good, why don't you just get him as your drummer then?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. "Wish we could… I mean, we would love to have him in the band… unfortunately; he's tied to some other job. Plus, the guy doesn't really plan on making it his career… I respect that, actually, WE respect that. We can't force him to join, we're just glad he's willing to help us in times of need."

"Oh. Bummer." Rukia frowned.

Ichigo grunted. "What? You like him or something?"

'Rukia flushed. "What? No! I just thought that, you know, it sucks… Just when you have seen someone perfect to replace your former drummer, he turns out unavailable."

"Well that's life." Ichigo groaned, obviously wanting to cut the conversation about Kaien. What the heck? There's nothing wrong about it right? He sighed, must be because Rukia's pointing out the obvious about the dark haired man, he already knows that he can't play for them, yeah, that's it. That must be it.

"So, I'm eating out today… wanna come?" Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Oh, I'll pass. I really need to go home, maybe next time then." Rukia smiled.

"So there's a next time?" Ichigo's face lit up.

"Of course there is. We're friends right?" Rukia perked up and then frowned. "Oh, except of course when you make a fool of yourself, count me out of that."

Ichigo scoffed but the grinned. "Some friend you are."

"One thing, don't call me up and pop up with unplanned stuff for the day. I'm not used to that." Rukia took her bag and headed towards the door, after bidding farewell to the other members of the group. Ichigo accompanied her towards the gate.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. I'm all about surprises, Rukia." He grinned, and Rukia just shook her head.

"You sure you don't want me to take you home?" Ichigo offered.

"Nope, thanks anyway. Besides, if you spoil me too much with that car of yours, how am I suppose to get accustomed in this place if I don't even know how to ride a bus home on my own?" Rukia waved her hand and went towards the nearest bus station.

Ichigo didn't leave until he can no longer see her retreating form.

---------------------------------

It's been a week since the rehearsal slash embarrassing day at the studio. To Rukia's peace and relief, Ichigo hadn't pestered her for anything, other than send her occasional text messages and all. He must be busy since their gig/charity concert is tomorrow, Tuesday, so that makes today a Monday.

Great start of the week for Rukia actually, contrary to popular belief thanks to Garfield that Monday sucks. Well, it does actually to some people, even her sometimes. It just so happens she's happy today.

She was able to jot some stuff in her notepad, stuff like email this and that, file portfolio, file recent manga works and file story proposal. Yep, all things are about her manga artist goal.

She had yet to look for a publisher; she needs time for it actually since she's not yet familiar with said publishers available in this place. So all she has to do now is mail her friends or if lucky, get to chat with them. She sat down on her desk and turned on her computer.

Last week when she got home early, Hinamori fumed to her about it, saying that she should have stayed longer with Ichigo. She told him that he did something stupid and she wanted out for the day. She didn't want to get into details but Hinamori is one persistent woman.

So she told her everything, even how they played. Hinamori was envious, and when Rukia suggested that they trade places, she was surprised she denied, but frowned at her reason.

"It looks much cuter if you're the one there! Imagine the surprise, the thrill of someone who doesn't have any idea here to be shown around by rock star Ichigo Kurosaki?" Hinamori squealed. Rukia sighed and didn't want to talk about it anymore. She knows the other reason for it is because she's more interested in Histugaya than Ichigo. So the raven haired young woman smirked, remembering the photo.

"Hinamori, look… If I give you something that you desire, would you leave me alone for now?"

"What's that? Something I desire? Well I guess I coul--." Then Rukia shoved to her Hitsugaya's sexy looking picture.

"GYAH!" Hinamori came in contact with the floor with a loud THUD! "Hey, you okay?" Rukia asked, worried.

Hinamori smiled. "Oh Rukia, I love you! You're my number one cousin! You're my favorite ever!" The sweet girl cooed, pressing the picture against her chest. "Thank you dearest cousin, that's so nice of you. Now if you please?" Rukia gestured to the door. Hinamori violently nodded her head in understanding, as she headed towards the door.

Rukia smirked and shouted: "By the way, you're the **only** one who has a 'Hitsugaya picture' in that pose!" Hinamori's squeal was heard all over the house. Rukia grinned.

And that's what happened as she recalled the events from last week, thanks to the picture; Hinamori promised she won't pester Rukia about Ichigo for the remaining days. Maybe that's why she's incredibly happy, even on a Monday.

The amethyst eyed woman perked up as she caught sight of Orihime online.

'Hey.' She typed her fingers excited.

'RUKIA:P How are you doing there?' Orihime replied.

'Fine, just fine… how about you guys? Got my email the other day? I sent one to Byakuya and Renji… they haven't replied yet I wonder why.'

'You know your brother Rukia, he's too busy. I know he didn't mean it when he can't send you mails. Renji is away for now, he's at his grandmother's you know how rural it is there, and so I don't think he can reply yet. I sent you one only its short teeheehee.'

'Yeah, I got it. So, you and Uryuu are working together in his dad's company eh? That's good. I'm still jobless here, but it's all good.'

'I know why… hehehehe'

'Huh? Whatever do you mean?'

'Remember when you told us about your newfound friend? Uryuu and I researched him, he's a hottie Rukia.'

'Eh? He's more like a pain in the butt… But he's good company so, I tolerate it.'

'Good catch. So, does he like you?'

"Why does everybody think that? I have a boyfriend Orihime, I'm not like that.'

'She was just kidding you, btw, this is Uryuu.'

'Hey. Uryuu, nice to chat with you.'

'Nice to chat with you too Rukia, anyway I just came by to say hi, I'll bring Orihime back.'

'Fine with me.'

'He's such a doll.'

'You're perfect for each other.'

'Thanks. Anyway Rukia, we're going home, we just came from work so I'll just mail you okay? Good luck there, I know you can do it. )'

'Yes bye, take care. Love you guys and I miss you.'

Rukia sighed; she signed off and played some music in her computer. Great, chatting with them made her feel homesick. Maybe should go get herself some ice cream or something to cheer her up.

Hinamori was at work right now, so she told her aunt Unohana that she would be going out for awhile. "Just don't wander off too much." Unohana smiled.

"Sure Auntie, I'll just go get me something at the convenient store by the road." And then she left.

--------------------------------

"Oi, Ichigo. I swear, your place keeps looking like a garbage dump everyday." Hisagi complained as he stepped on to some potato chip wrapper.

"I don't have time to clean it, sorry, perhaps after the concert okay?" Ichigo grumbled from the kitchen.

"Have you invited Rukia-chan? Last time we've seen her was during the rehearsal." Hisagi sat down, scrapping off the books on top of Ichigo's couch. "OH SHIT!" Ichigo bellowed.

""What happened? Cut your finger or something? Geez, you're such a pansy." Hisagi chuckled.

"No you idiot! I forgot to ask her! Shit! Where's my cellphone?" Carrot top scrambled to look for it.

"In this mess? Good luck to you." Hisagi smirked and placed his feet on top of the also messy center table.

"You could at least help!" Ichigo growled and tossed the mess around.

"I could go call Hitsugaya and Chad to help; this is mountain trash we're talking about."

-------------------------------

"Hmmm.. Let's see… choco, vanilla… ah! Strawberry!" Rukia smiled and opened the fridge door. "This should perk me up a bit."

She then decided to look around for more snacks but then found herself trying to choose between two chips.

"The one on the right tastes much better than the one on the left." A voice came from behind her. She looked up to see who it was.

"Kaien-san…" Rukia gaped.

"Hey, Rukia… Nice to bump in to you here." Kaien smiled. "Looking for nice tasting snacks eh? Here, let me help you pick the good ones."

"T-Thanks. Yeah, I got pretty homesick after I had talked to my friends back at home… I Kinda wanted my attention to divert a bit other than well, home." Rukia scratched her head and followed Kaien.

"Well, if you want a snack that would really help you forget, I know this crepe parlor at the park. They sell mighty, heavenly crepes there." Kaien beamed. "So, wanna go?"

Rukia nodded and followed the dark haired young man.

------------------------------------

"There you are!" Ichigo bellowed.

"What the hell, you asked us to come here to look for his cellphone?" Hitsugaya glared at Hisagi.

"Hey, he was panicking; I can't have an Ichigo panicking with me alone. Plus, a few hands are handy when looking for something in this mess." Hisagi snickered.

Ichigo, oblivious to what the two are talking about, dialed Rukia's number and waited.

"For damn sakes Ichigo, hire a cleaner or something!" Hitsugaya flared, kicking some of Ichigo's things away from his feet.

"I don't think he hears you." Chad pointed to the carrot top, still concentrated on his cellphone.

"What's this all about anyway?" Hitsugaya asked, smacking some books away from his path.

"Ichigo forgot to ask Rukia-chan for tomorrow's concert. The idiot." Hisagi sneered.

Chad just stood there, quite amused at the now angry face of Ichigo. "She's damn not answering!" Then the voicemail went on. "OI! MIDGET! ANSWER THE PHONE!"

Hisagi shook his head. "Temper, temper. You're not in the position to get mad at her Ichigo, you're the one who forgot." Histugaya smirked. "Idiot."

"Stop harassing me okay? I messed up, so what? I can still—I can still go to her house and ask her then!" Ichigo's face brightened and he made a mad dash towards the door.

"Shall we?" Chad asked. The two nodded and followed.

----------------------------------

"You're right Kaien, this is good. Thanks for bringing me here." Rukia smiled at her strawberry banana crepe.

"You seem to be fond of strawberry." Kaien chuckled as Rukia nodded in reply.

"So, you work at a computer company. That's like, wow. You must be really good with techie stuff." The Raven haired girl swung her legs at the park bench. "Just a bit… I guess." Kaien leaned back.

Rukia sighed; somehow, the crepe doesn't really make her forget about home, and Renji. Why didn't he even mail me that he was going to leave for awhile? I even learned of it from Orihime. What's up with that guy?

"Something's still up. Come on, you can tell me." Kaien threw his empty crepe wrapper in the trash can positioned near the bench.

"My boyfriend Renji, he hasn't even mailed me for days now. I have like, sent him boxes of it if it were snail mails." Rukia scoffed.

"Ah, you have a boyfriend?" Kaien's eyebrows rose. "yeah? What about it?" Rukia asked back.

"It doesn't strike you as one." Kaien chuckled softly. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Rukia glared.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I just thought you were too, you know… unreachable, since you're pretty and all… plus you have the brains. That Renji must be one lucky guy then." Kaien laughed as he waved his hands around.

Rukia blushed and raised her nose up in the air. "Well, thank you for the complement. But I'm not that easy to get too, Renji had to go through hell before he got to me." She giggled at the memory and Kaien smiled back.

"You know, you shouldn't think about it so much. Focus on what you're here for. I'm sure Renjij has an explanation, I think he would also think the same if it's you who's not replying." Kaien grinned at her.

"I guess, Thank you Kaien… uhm, I think I should be heading back." Rukia stood up. "Let me walk you home then." Kaien offered.

-----------------------------------

"She's not home? Where did she go? I thought she was not familiar with this place? When will sh--."

Hitsugaya stomped onto Ichigo's foot and cut in. "I'm very sorry ma'am, my friend is kinda not himself today. Could you tell us where Rukia went?" The white haired boy asked politely.

Unohana smiled, "I understand. But don't worry, Rukia just left to get some snacks, she won't be long, you can wait for her inside."

"Thank you for your hospitality ma'am." Chad bowed his head in respect.

Hisagi held on to Ichigo who was cursing inwardly and holding on to his aching foot. Hitsugaya motioned for them to go inside when Unohana opened the door for them to come in.

Before Ichigo and Hisagi could step forward, the familiar voice of the petite girl came. "Ichigo?"

'Ichigo's head turned to look at Rukia. "Ruki—urk? Kaien?" He frowned and let go from Hisagi's support.

Limping, he approached the two. "What are you two doing together?"

Rukia frowned at him. "I bumped into Kaien inside the convenient store what about you? What are you doing here?"

"Che, I'm here to ask you to come to our concert tomorrow… unless Kaien had already invited you." He grumbled, wincing a bit at his foot, Hitsugaya damaged his foot for pete's sake.

"What happened to you?" Rukia approached him, avoiding the previous conversation.

"The idiot tripped. What do you expect?" Histugaya snickered, making Hisagi chuckle a bit and Chad, with muffled laughs. Ichigo glared at the three of them. I swear they'll be the death of me!

"Geez, can't you do anything that doesn't involve making a fool of yourself? Let's get you something for that." Rukia walked past him.

Ichigo looked back at Kaien a bit and scoffed.

"Oi, Ichigo, you just acted like a jealous boyfriend…" Hisagi whispered taunting the carrot top. Ichigo growled at him. "SHUT THE HELL UP HISAGI!"

"She has a boyfriend already." Kaien butt in.

The four, including Ichigo looked at him. "Ha?" Ichigo tried to sound uninterested. "I don't give a shit." He then turned towards Rukia's house.

Kaien smiled. "Right, so what if she has a boyfriend? Doesn't make her less interesting ne?"

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo, and then signaled to Chad that they should leave.

"Oi, buffoon brain, are you going to do something about that foot of yours or are you going home limping away happily? I haven't got all day!" Rukia approached him. He quickly placed his arm around her shoulders for support. Looking at Kaien for a second and then frowning as he turned his head to look away. "What the hell did he mean by that? Kaien's acting weird!"

"Oi, Kaien… what's the meaning of all that?" Hitsugaya looked at the dark haired man.

"Huh? What… Oh that? I was just stating a fact. What? You thought I meant something more?" Kaien's eyes widened, in disbelief.

"Well, you were acting all serious and stuff and saying: 'right so what if she has a boyfriend? Doesn't make her less interesting?'" Hisagi mimicked Kaien.

Kaien laughed. "Well, I was trying to boost Ichigo a bit I guess, and then again maybe it was for me." Kaien guffawed.

"Damn it Kaien, stop talking in riddles! You're like giving double meaning to everything you say, I don't get it." Hisagi frowned and slapped Kaien at the back.

"Geez, you're so unpredictable at times." Hitsugaya sighed.

"So, she really has a boyfriend?" Chad asked. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I think she's having a bit trouble with him, but of course, we're not like that to pry on why." Kaien smiled and glanced back at the house.

"Poor girl, she must be having a hard time and Ichigo's not helping at all! That's it; I propose we make her have the time of her life here so she forgets about her troubles." Hisagi declared, punching his fist in the air to only have it hit the car ceiling. He cried in pain.

'Idiot, you and Ichigo should be like twins or something. I swear if my car ceiling has any dent or dirt, I'm gonna pummel you to death." Hitusgaya growled as he started the car. "geez, you care more for the car than your friend." Hisagi mocked a sad face.

"It's because the car doesn't annoy me." Hitsugaya smoothly replied.

-----------------------------------

"Stay still, you big baby!" Rukia frowned.

"It hurts damn it!" Ichigo growled back.

"Well if you weren't stupid enough to trip, this wouldn't have happened."

"I told you, Hitsugaya drilled his shoe heel on my foot! That prick prodigy is a sadistic little monkey!"

"yeah, yeah whatever. Stop making a racket okay?"

Ichigo pouted and sulked on the couch. "So, what did you and Kaien do or talked about?"

Rukia sighed as she gently massaged Ichigo's foot. "He treated me to some crepe because I was depressed, that's after we bumped into each other."

"And?" Ichigo pressed.

"Nothing, we talked about his job, what I do and your band for the love of all that is good." Rukia pressed on his foot harder.

"Oweeiiee!!! Alright, alright…" Ichigo cringed.

'Why are you so insistent on knowing about it anyway? Why? You got some kind of gossip complex? Oh my Gosh, are you gay?" Rukia pretended to look shock as she placed her right hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, it's not that. So I want to know? Big deal?" Ichigo grumbled and sulked even more.

"No, that's not the real answer. Why are you so persistent?" Rukia pressed on the sore muscle gently, and Ichigo felt himself relax at the touch.

"He said you have a boyfriend." Okay, so he lied, but that was nagging inside him for reason, so technically he didn't lie, he just didn't say the whole truth.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, almost pissed. "And that's your concern because…?"

Great, I don't know why, I just felt like that! What would I tell her? Great, she's hardening her grip on my foot, save the foot! Think! Think!

"It's just that… I thought you were my friend. I thought that we would be honest about each other? Well since because we are_ friends_." He coughed, giving emphasis on the word friends. Okay, again, he didn't lie, he just didn't tell the whole truth. Not that he would say it since well, he doesn't really know the truth on why he is like that either.

Rukia sighed and gave up, stroking gently again at Ichigo's foot, adding more jasmine extract oil on it to calm the nerves.

"You didn't ask… I didn't feel the need to tell." Now Rukia felt guilty.

"Well, now I'm asking." Ichigo sighed at the smooth massage strokes Rukia did to his foot.

"Yeah, I have… If it makes you happy, I was depressed because he hasn't been writing me back." Rukia stopped and placed Ichigo's foot over a soft pillow. She stood up and sat down beside Ichigo.

"Sorry if I made you feel like I'm not honest with you." She added.

Ichigo gulped, she actually bought it, now he felt guilty himself. "It's okay. No big. Anyway, you should just cheer up, I'm not saying forget about it… but maybe you know, he's busy, just wait maybe he'll mail you some other time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I suppose I got a bit emotional. Thanks Ichigo…" Rukia smiled. "Anyway, you rest there for another 20 minutes and you're good to go, nothing's sprained just a bruise."

"Thanks." Ichigo sat down comfortably. Awhile ago, he wanted to throw curses at Rukia's boyfriend for being so inconsiderate, but then again, that makes him emotional like Rukia too, which in this case won't do any good.

All he thought about now is how to cheer Rukia up. He felt he had to make her stay here comfortable and good.

_'Right, so what if she has a boyfriend? Doesn't make her less interesting ne?' _

Ichigo shook his head, he had yet to find out what Kaien meant by that, but by some strange reason, he sort of agreed to the said statement.

----------------------------------------------------

And now they know she has a boyfriend. Haha! But what did Kaien meant by that anyway? Want to find out? I could explain… hehe. And oohh, Ichigo somewhat agrees with that statement… And more Rukia pampering! Hmm. A lot doesn't seem to like Kaien butting in… but don't worry, he's not just a villain er… rival or something, he has a big role in this. Please don't stab me for that, I promise, this won't be as sadistic as you think. Hehe. Yay! What do you think guys? Please tell me. Oh, and thank you all of you for the wonderful support you have given me and this story!


	11. Let the pampering begin

Gah, I love the response you give me guys. It makes me update so fast than the usual, other than the story being finished of course. But still, I love you guys! Plus, the encouragement you give me! I came across my friend _again_ who, made me depressed _again_ like before, because of what he said. I got down _again_ a bit, but I thought all about your encouragement and you guys cheering me up, so he could shove his ass somewhere cause I have lots of people who support me behind my back! Haha

Thank you to all of you guys. I'll continue making ichiruki fics for all of you! HUGS! I got 2 cookies from ADDVengance, but I'm willing to share it to all of you… we each get a bite and pass it to the next reviewer. Heehee!

Shout outs:

**Bella68**: Kaien will be sneaky all throughout the story! Haha! Bella68-san, do you mind if I go and ask you in the future about recent happenings in the manga? You know how I er, well not ready to read it yet… but I'm fine with bits for now. Thank you! You got some kind of clairvoyant thought there. You kinda got part of it right, but in a different sense. Haha! I'm glad you loved the story.

**Lost in Green**: Don't we all? Because Ichigo's so dense with his own feelings. haha. Thanks, glad you liked the idea of them as 'rivals.'

**Shana.rose**: YEP! Score one for you for getting what I wanted to say right! Here's a cookie!

**Ridea-chan** It's not that rare. I'm also one, although the organized part, not that exaggerated. That's so cool, we should you know, form a club of: we-hate-people-staring-at-us-and-we're-order-addicts. Hoho. You don't have to apologize if you don't write much just because you don't speak English much. It's really fine. I'm just glad you loved the story! Thanks!

**Darkmeows**: Hey there too friend! Ooh, too brutal… no accidents and dying in here, not that I haven't thought about it. Haha. We'll come to that. Yep, Ichigo's kinda getting attached to Rukia for now, not much love yet.

**Karenkate****-kitty**: You will be rewarded with Rukia and Ichigo pampering each other for your wonderful support. We will come to that, starting here in this update.

**Ryukansen**: There will be a lot of that, especially the Kaien and Ichigo Rivalry. Renji doesn't have much rivalry role since he's in another country, but he will get a chance to meet Ichigo eventually.

**Hisanachan**: Thank you. Ooh, I loved that teasing song about Ichigo being jealous. I could imagine Hisagi and Urahara singing it while they go hover around Ichigo. Haha! Thanks.

**The-long-lost-strawberry**: Here's the update! Kaien's a good rival isn't he? Haha. Thank you! Glad you loved the story! Enjoy!

**Strawberry-Ringo**: I don't mind you putting sentences in your reviews; I kinda like it too, that way I would know which part you really loved per chapter. ; Thanks. We will have more Rukia massaging Ichigo that I promise!

**Zeldagamefan**: hehehe. And the predictions begin. oh well, I guess we'll have to wait what Kaien does in here. Thanks!

**RinUtari**: There will be angst, but not yet, in the future chapters probably. Haha. You're an angst person! Woot! Thanks!

**Bleacher27**: Sadly, It's not yet Hinamori's time to meet up close and personal with Hitsugaya. Hahaha. But there will be a moment for that, I promise! Starting … NOW! Yay, score another one for someone who likes the Ichigo-Kaien rivalry! Tnx!

**ADDVengance**: Thank you for the two cookies! I hope to get box loads, so I am really working hard! Haha!

--------------------------------------------------

As promised, Chapter 10 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 9: _

_"Sorry if I made you feel like I'm not honest with you." She added. _

_Ichigo__ gulped, she actually bought it, now he felt guilty himself. "It's okay. No big. Anyway, you should just cheer up, I'm not saying forget about it… but maybe you know, he's busy, just wait maybe he'll mail you some other time." _

_"Yeah, I guess you're right, I suppose I got a bit emotional. Thanks Ichigo…" Rukia smiled. "Anyway, you rest there for another 20 minutes and you're good to go, nothing's sprained just a bruise." _

_"Thanks." Ichigo sat down comfortably. Awhile ago, he wanted to throw curses at Rukia's boyfriend for being so inconsiderate, but then again, that makes him emotional like Rukia too, which in this case won't do any good._

_All he thought about now is how to cheer Rukia up. He felt he had to make her stay here comfortable and good. _

_'Right, so what if she has a boyfriend? Doesn't make her less interesting ne?' _

_Ichigo__ shook his head, he had yet to find out what Kaien meant by that, but by some strange reason, he sort of agreed to the said statement. _

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Let the pampering begin**

Hinamori squealed for the third time that day. She had been regretful that she wasn't at home when the Shinigamis came to visit Rukia.

She almost fainted when she learned the Hitsugaya was among those who asked Rukia to the concert. Ichigo was still in their home at that time, and had asked her to come too.

So now, she's going with her 'now and forever will be' favorite cousin to the Shinigami charity concert.

"Hurry up, Rukia, or we'll lose some good seats!" She dragged Rukia out of the room.

"Do I have to?" Rukia sighed.

"Yes you have to go! The Shinigamis personally invited you! I can't believe you act so uninterested about all of this." The peach girl pouted, and placed her hands on her waist.

"I'm not. I've seen them play… What difference does it make?" Rukia dusted her ocean blue sundress.

"You will get to see how overwhelming they are on stage and with an actual audience!" Hinamori gushed, and pulled her wrist. "We're going now Mom!"

"Be careful you two… and what time will you come home?" Unohana ushered them to the door.

"As early as possible… Auntie" Rukia groaned.

"Nonsense! I'll just text you mom. The concert might take a while." Hinamori kissed her Mom's cheek and Rukia did the same. Unohana had made it a point that she treats her as her mother too now that she's under her care.

---------------------

"Stop fidgeting about Ichigo." Hisagi frowned, as the carrot top hovered in front of him, mumbling incoherently.

"Well, I would if only that midget is here. Where the heck is she?" Ichigo grumbled as he stopped and turned to look at Hisagi.

"She'll come. Don't you trust her?" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes in disbelief as he poured himself some soda on their refreshment table.

"I trust her! It's just; she's supposed to be here an hour ago!" Ichigo bit back, not really getting why he's making a fuss about it.

"She's not part of the band; she's not obligated to come as early as us. Give her a break Kurosaki. You're like breathing down her neck." Yoruichi snickered; Ichigo blushed and stormed off towards the entrance.

"Oi, Oi, don't go there… The fans are already outside in a line, they might go hysterical if they see you." Hitsugaya glared at him.

"I'm not. I'm going at the back." Ichigo turned and headed towards the back door.

"But she's not coming from there." Chad pointed to the back door entrance.

Ichigo fumed, totally pissed at the fact that the people around doesn't seem to mind their own business. It was as if they were watching his actions, waiting for him to make a blunder or something. "I'm not going to wait for her outside! I'm just; I'm just going out for air!" He slammed the door behind him.

Everyone snickered inside. Urahara and Kaien came in after Ichigo got out. "What's wrong with our carrot top?" Urahara asked, smirking as he waved his fan over his face.

"Rukia." Hisagi grinned, placing his feet on top of a small coffee table.

"Ahh… Why? It's not as if she's here or anything." Urahara asked, sitting down beside Yoruichi.

"He's making a big fuss about her still not here. You know Ichigo. So, we decided to piss him off about it." Yoruichi giggled and drank on to a can of soda.

Kaien just smiled and sat down, looking at the direction where Ichigo left.

-------------------------

"Gah! The line is long now!" Hinamori paled. "Rukia, I told you this would happen if we don't hurry up! The chance of seeing Hitsugaya up front is nothing more but a dream." The girl almost sobbed.

Rukia shrugged, feeling a bit guilty, when her eye caught a familiar orange hair poking out of the side of the building. "What the he—."

Ichigo's head popped out, he was frowning, as if that's new, but then smiled when he caught sight of her. He was mouthing something to her, but Rukia wasn't that good in lip reading, so she raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

The message that she didn't understand a thing was clear to Ichigo, and he had to bump his head slightly on the wall out of frustration. So, he took his cellphone and dialed Rukia's number.

Immediately, Rukia's cellphone rang, Rie Fu's voice bellowing as she answered it. "Yeah?"

"Come here! Quickly, take your cousin with you, don't stand there in line… and be a bit discreet about it, act like you're just going to the comfort room or something." Ichigo's voice came.

"Okay… this better be good." Rukia pouted and grabbed her cousin's hand, pulling her towards where Ichigo is.

As soon as they reached their destination, Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia's small hand and pulled her together with Hinamori inside the backstage door. The two didn't even have any chance to gasp in surprise.

When they got in, Ichigo started talking. "What took you so long?!" He growled at Rukia.

"I didn't want to go." was Rukia's straight answer.

"WHAT?! Why you ungrateful…" Ichigo fumed.

"Forgive her Mr. Kurosaki, she's just not feeling too well, so she's kinda grumpy." Hinamori bowed her head.

"You're sick?" Ichigo's face became worried. "No. I'm completely fine. Hinamori's just bluffing." Rukia groaned.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked again, Rukia snapped. "I'm pretty sure I am it's my freakin' body. Now, let's just get on with it… Why did you pull us out of the line?

"Are you crazy? Of course, I had reserved seats up front for you two." Ichigo answered smugly.

"EEE!! Is that true? We'll be sitting up front?! I get to see—." Hinamori gasped.

"Oi, Ichigo… what the heck are you doing there? We have to get read— Oh, Hi Rukia… and..." Hitsugaya approached them.

"Oh, Hi Hitsugaya… By the way, this is my cousin Hinamori you didn't get to meet her yesterday." Rukia introduced.

Hinamori felt like she's going to faint, but stopped herself; she won't go ruining this chance.

"Nice to meet you Hinamori. I'm Hitsugaya, friend and band mate of that silly carrot top over there." Hitsugaya shook Hinamori's hand, while Ichigo growled at his earlier remark.

"It's an honor to meet you Hitsugaya, I'm a huge fan of your compositions." Hinamori chirped; she's doing so well for someone who wanted to scream her lungs off in delight.

"Why, thank you very much. Anyway, if you don't mind, we would get ready now… We'll have someone take you to your seats." Hitsugaya excused himself as he went back inside their dressing room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you out there then." Ichigo looked down at Rukia and pointed to a person coming towards them. "That guy, Rudy will be taking you to your seats. Watch me okay? Watch me swipe everyone off their feet." He finally said as he waved his hand and left.

Hinamori sighed; this is the happiest day of her life. She snapped back to reality in time when Ichigo told Rukia to watch him. "Hey, he said to watch him. Aren't you thrilled? He wants **you** to watch **him**."

Rukia cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, 'watch me swipe everyone off their feet.' If ya ask me, he's too cocky." She scoffed after imitating Ichigo. Hinamori shook her head, her cousin should learn about being a little romantic.

Soon, they were in their seats up front, their section didn't have much people yet. People were just starting to come in; they had just opened the entrance gates to the seats on the back and middle row.

As the two watched in awe how the place gets filled up with people like water in a container, Kaien came and tapped Rukia on her shoulder, Rukia turned to see who it was.

"Oh, Hi Kaien. Shouldn't you be inside preparing?" Rukia sat back down and turned to Hinamori. "By the way, this is my cousin Hinamori. Hinamori, this is Kaien."

Hinamori and Kaien both nodded and shook hands. "Nice to meet you Hinamori" Kaien smiled. "Same here" Hinamori answered back.

"Well, I just finished and Urahara asked me to give you this." He handed to Rukia a note. "Open it later. Bye then, I gotta go." Kaien waved his hand.

Ichigo frowned, a few reporters had asked them for some questions and he was finally finished with them, but as he went to check up on Rukia and her cousin, he saw Kaien with them and him handing a note to her. "What the heck? Oi, Kaien, What's that about?"

Kaien turned to look at Ichigo as he wiped his drum sticks. "what about?"

"You. Note. Rukia." Ichigo dead panned.

"Oh, Urahara's trying to ask her and her cousin to stay after the concert… He says she might leave so he had me take to her that note." Kaien smiled back at him.

"Well, he could have taken it to her by himself!" Ichigo growled and looked over to Urahara. "He said he's busy with Yoruichi." Kaien answered back, smirking, he continued. "Why are you so irritated anyway?"

"Nothing. Just, those reporters kept on asking and asking, they drive me nuts." He stormed off, with guitar at hand.

"What's up with him?" Hisagi asked. Chad answered. "He's been bitten by the green monster."

Hisagi laughed, and Chad snickered, how they love teasing Ichigo. "Score one for you Urahara." Hitsugaya gave a 'thumbs up' to their manager. "Let's just say, I know all the temper points of Ichigo." Urahara said in a sing-song voice. Yoruichi and Kaien just shook their heads.

-------------------------------

Soon, the concert came to a blazing start. The people yelled, the whole dome roared with squeals and high pitched ear piercing screams. Rukia winced and covered her ears; while Hinamori joined the parade of the banshees.

The lights gave out a full blast effect and showed the figures of the Shinigamis all pumped up and ready to play.

Ichigo ran towards the microphone at the center. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" He yelled.

A loud 'yes' is heard and he strummed his guitar, then looked over to Rukia with a wink.

"Did you see that Rukia? He winked at you!" Hinamori shook her. "That's a wink? I thought some kind of fly poked him in the eye for all his cockiness." Rukia still placed her hands over her ears.

Hinamori pouted, "geez, can't you be any more romantic?" Then the peach girl directed her gaze towards Hitsugaya who by now had started to wave his hands around as Ichigo introduced them one by one.

Rukia looked around. They were truly famous, loud yells and cheers were heard, Rukia felt like she was in some middle age war where shouts are heard and soon swords will clash against each other or something like that.

She glanced around, large banners with images of the group were held by groups of girls, saying I love you to each member, others have no dignity whatsoever, it even said: "ICHIGO, MARRY ME! And HISAGI, CALL ME HERE'S MY NUMBER:, CHAD, I WANT 10 KIDS, HITSUGAYA, BE MY BOY TOY!"

Rukia gagged. What the heck? We're they that Hot?

Well, they were a group of good looking young men, polite and fun to be with, but to actually be obsessed was really something—_something weird_. Rukia was sure that if those boys weren't on the stage, they would have been groped by these hormone driven girls.

And the dome was so full of it, excluding her and Hinamori of course.

Then they started to play. Rukia closed her eyes to concentrate on the music, that's all she ever came here for anyway. As soon as she got the wavelength of the music, she opened her amethyst orbs and eyed each instrument and its player.

They are really, really golden. No doubt about it. Hisagi's playing was mischievous like him, Chad's bass has that energy opposite to his reserved attitude, Hitsugaya, sophistication at its best, Kaien and his beats are like the beating of an enthusiastic heart, and Ichigo…

"Ichigo." She closed her eyes to listen to him carefully. Ichigo's playing has so much passion, so much energy; his voice and guitar are blending so well, it made her skin crawl. She opened her eyes to look at him and found him looking back.

Amethyst met Amber.

She blushed, and was taken aback, looking away. Ichigo felt a heat form on his cheeks and averted his gaze towards his guitar.

"What the hell? What's he looking at?" Rukia grumbled.

"He's been looking at you since the song started." Hinamori giggled as she whispered over to Rukia. "Why the hell would he do that?" Rukia wanted to beat the crap out of him, and cursed that she didn't even noticed that.

"I don't know… You know what the song is about?" Hinamori teased.

"Ha? No…" Rukia honestly said.

"What? I thought you were listening!"

"I was… but I wasn't paying attention to the lyrics. Sorry. What is it about then?"

"It's about this guy who meets a girl in his dreams in a field full of lavender. They talk every time he dreams and she always understood him. And the guy was happy that finally someone in his twisted life, understands the real him. He calls him 'lavender of my dreams.' But unfortunately, she's not real, and the guy continues to live, carrying with him the hopes of one day reunite with her." Hinamori sighed.

"Lavender of my dreams, Rukia…" She continued and smirked.

The raven haired girl didn't pay attention to what Hinamori was trying to imply with what she said last. Instead, she tried to listen. "That's a pretty good song." She then frowned when she realized that the song had finally ended.

----------------------

The Shinigamis played five songs, and they are now in their last one as Ichigo wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Alright everybody, this will be the last song, so I want you all to sing along okay? And thank you for your time here, the money you paid for this will go directly to the 'wish' foundation. Thank you all!" He waved and the crowed cheered.

Then Hitsugaya started playing the keyboards, Hinamori melted. "He's such a dream isn't he?"

Rukia smiled back at her. Indeed, Hitsugaya plays sophisticatedly, it's no wonder Hinamori would swoon over him.

The finale song was a slow one, nice tune, nice everything. The lyrics weren't half bad either. And then Rukia noticed Ichigo again looking at her. He mouthed something to her in between intervals and she frowned, signaling to him that she doesn't understand.

"He said look at the note." Hinamori nudged her. "Oh. Right yeah, the note." She quickly took it from her jacket pocket.

'Rukia-chan, please don't leave after the concert. Ichigo will come pick you and your cousin there at your spot.'

-Urahara J

Rukia groaned. Just when she was thinking she could go home, but the again, it was Mr. Urahara who's asking her and Hinamori to stay; she didn't want to be rude. Plus, knowing Hinamori, they would end up staying anyway.

The song ended, and the group bid everyone goodbye and thank you.

Hinamori and Rukia sat down in their respective seats and waited for the crowd to diminish. They were still sitting there when the crew started cleaning up and packing the equipments.

"Oi, RUKIA!" Ichigo's voice echoed throughout the dome.

Rukia frowned. "hey." She turned to look at him. "What now?"

"Let's go. We're going to celebrate." He took her hand on his and signaled for Hinamori to follow.

---------------------------------

This time, they were in some kind of French restaurant. Everyone were laughing and enjoying the place.

Hinamori had been given the privilege to sit down beside Hitsugaya on her right while Rukia sat to her left. "So you once played the piano?" Hitsugaya asked the peach girl.

Hinamori blushed and nodded. "Yeah, once when I was little, but I was never good at it. I was more of the accountant type so I quit, but now, I still like to listen to piano pieces."

"That's still good. What pieces do you listen to?" Hitsugaya inquired as he popped some potato balls in his mouth.

Hinamori then started telling all of the pieces she listens to, with enthusiasm. Rukia smiled, it's good Hinamori is enjoying; she and Hitsugaya kicked it off with their similar interest.

"Hey. You're not eating." Ichigo poked her to the side, which made her jerk a little. "Don't do that!" She frowned and held on to her side, her muscle still tingling at the touch.

"You're ticklish?"

"So what if I am? And to answer your previous question, I'm not that hungry."

"You should eat Rukia-chan… Here, have some baked ziti." Hisagi offered her a plateful of said pasta.

"And here's some more iced tea, so you won't choke on them." Urahara gave her a large glass and poured some iced tea in it.

"Tissues?" Chad handed some to her.

"Ah, er… thanks… uhm, I think I'm okay with this." Rukia flushed, not really sure what to say.

Ichigo frowned. "Quit it you guys, you're scaring her. No need to make her fat."

"Why Ichigo, you don't like her to get fat?" Yoruichi teased, everyone chuckled. Rukia and Ichigo flushed.

'I don't care if she bloats. You're all to damn annoying." Ichigo stood up and headed towards the rest room.

"Well I don't care if you pop and look like a cheese ball either!" Rukia pouted and drained her glass of ice tea.

Kaien just watched the whole thing unfold. With Rukia around, everything in this group tend to be really funny.

"What's up with that? Why are they all like pampering my cousin?" Hinamori asked Hitsugaya. "Well, we like to take care of her since Ichigo brought her in, and that she's a friend, we want to make her feel special, especially that she's new around here." Hitsugaya smiled. "Also, the fact that it completely annoys Ichigo is priceless! Sorry that Rukia gets to be confused in the process."

Hinamori giggled lightly. "No, I think I kinda like that. My cousin really does need someone to talk to or be with other than me and my Mom. And since I am often at work, she doesn't get to hang out. Thank you for that." Hinamori bowed her head in appreciation.

"No, it's our pleasure really, your cousin is fun to be with… plus, it kinda changes our atmosphere, we also meet new people because of her, like you." Hitsugaya gave her a sincere smile, and Hinamori blushed mad.

"Ichigo is really concerned about her right?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah… he looks like a trouble maker and always has temper, but he's all good. To be honest, I am surprised that Ichigo is actually the one who brought Rukia here… he's not really that type. So, he must really care for her." Hitsugaya nibbled on to some garlic bread.

"Hey Rukia, after this, we're going to Ikkaku's place, you know our former beats?" Hisagi grinned, Rukia nodded.

"So, would you like to come with us? Same goes for you too Hinamori-chan." Hisagi pushed. Rukia looked sideways and caught Kaien looking at her. He smiled at her and nodded. 'Well I…" She placed back her gaze towards Hisagi.

"Please?" Chad came, an almost pleading but deep tone, nothing like that sugary tone Urahara uses.

She then turned towards Hinamori, her eyes pleading for assistance. The peach girl grinned. "You should go Rukia, it'll be a fun, plus you wouldn't want to disappoint them."

Rukia's eyes widened. "What? You aren't coming?" Hinamori shook her head.

Hisagi and Hitsugaya asked, "Why not?" Hinamori chirped. "I have work tomorrow. Sorry. In fact, I should be leaving now."

"Bummer." Urahara sighed. "Hinamori!" Rukia stood up when her cousin took her bag.

Hinamori grabbed her and whispered to her ear. "I had my chance at fun Rukia, thanks a lot to you. But you, you shouldn't miss out on this. And me, I really need to go home, work starts early tomorrow."

"But you can't leave me... I'm going home too." Rukia whimpered and Hinamori stopped her, by glaring at her.

"Thank you guys for the wonderful time and the meal. I guess I'll be seeing you some time then. Good luck!" Hinamori waved goodbye.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll drive Hinamori home, and tell your aunt you'd be going home late or something like that… I'll catch up with you guys at Ikkaku's place then." Hitsugaya stood up and followed Hinamori towards the door.

Rukia gaped. She can't believe Hinamori left her.

Hisagi and Urahara were now rejoicing, while Yoruichi slumped down at her seat, apparently, she had too much wine for the night and fell asleep on the table.

Kaien stood up and transferred seats. He sat on Hinamori's former seat beside Rukia. "Oi, don't be so glum. You look like you don't want to be around us." The dark haired man patted Rukia's raven locks.

"Oh, no… not that… I just thought… well nothing… I'm just tired I guess. Plus, my head's ringing like crazy from all the banshee fans from before." Rukia placed her elbow on the table.

"We're sorry Rukia, were you not feeling well?" Chad asked and Hisagi and Urahara stopped singing.

"No, no… I'm fine. It's okay." Rukia smiled. Urahara then took Yoruichi in his arms and declared in a sing-song voice, "Alright, I'll just take my sleeping honey here to the car and I'll wait for all of you there. When Ichigo comes back, have him pay the bill."

"Gotcha." Hisagi waved his hand. Chad stood up to lend a hand to Urahara, opening the door for him and so on.

"Eh? What's going on here? Where's everybody?" Ichigo asked.

"They left. Hinamori-chan went home and Histugaya gave her a lift. He'll catch up to us in Ikkaku's place. Urahara and his loving fiancée together with Chad are outside waiting for us. What took you so long anyway?" Hisagi asked as he stood up.

Ichigo frowned when he noticed that Kaien is sitting beside Rukia. "You got flushed or something?" Rukia grinned, standing up.

"No Fool, on my way, I bumped into this waiter and spaghetti sauce went 'splat' all over my jacket. I had to wash it off." The carrot top answered irritated, his hand gripping the slightly wet jacket.

"Oh, you pay, said Urahara." Hisagi snickered and ran off towards the exit.

'WHAT?!" Ichigo bellowed, causing other customers to look at his direction. He cursed under his breath and paid the bill.

Kaien stood up, and before he made another move, Ichigo dragged Rukia to his side and outside.

"Hey! You're hurting me!" Rukia growled at him.

"Don't care, let's go!" He mumbled.

Kaien followed from behind and smiled, shaking his head as he did so. Hisagi placed an arm over him. "Our little Ichi is such a temperament kid right?" He chuckled and walked past Kaien.

-------------------------------

"Hey! How was the concert?" Ikkaku smiled as he welcomed his friends in his house.

"Fine, what's up with your house Ikkaku?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we're having renovations and stuff, the soon to be missus wants the whole place refurnished. So we will have the reception here when the wedding day comes." Ikkaku looked at his friends and smirked when he found someone new in the line up.

"Hello there. Who might this young lady be?" He inquired, approaching Rukia.

"She's Rukia Kuchiki. She's Ichigo's friend." Hisagi placed his hand over Rukia's shoulder. "Uhm.. hello." Rukia looked at Ikkaku.

This former drummer, bald and badass looking is quite scary in appearance.

"Where's Mina?" Urahara asked, as she placed Yoruichi on the couch. "Oh, she's staying in tonight at her mother's house. They're going to go early shopping for wedding stuff tomorrow." Ikkaku sat down. "Go on guys, make yourselves comfortable around here. I own the house for tonight and tomorrow."

"Yeah, some house. It's probably the reason why Mina decided to stay at her mother's house tonight." Ichigo scanned the messy house due to renovations.

"Hah, insult it all you want. Your tongue will be rolling back that mouth of yours when you see this baby in its finished form." Ikkaku sneered.

"Anyway, Ikkaku, we still haven't found any replacement for you… Anyone you want to recommend?" Hisagi plopped down the couch.

"Other than Kaien, sorry. Hey, where's white boy anyway?" The bald man inquired, eyes moving around.

"Here. I just got back." Hitsugaya came in and raised a hand for attendance. "Oh, Rukia… I have taken Hinamori safely at home and I talked to your Auntie. They said it's okay if you stay in late with us." He looked at Rukia's direction before sitting down at Hisagi's right side.

"You just had to go in without knocking aren't you? ya prick. You act like you own the place." Ikkaku glared.

"I won't if somebody stupid enough didn't leave the front door wide open." Hitsugaya glared back.

Kaien sat down on a small bean bag, and offered Rukia another bean bag for her to sit on. Ichigo grumbled and told her to sit beside Hisagi, and that he would take the bean bag for himself. Rukia frowned at him for ordering her around.

"Anyway, we just visited you to see how you're doing. As for us, we're okay but not good in the drummer department. Kaien has been a great help, but if he's not on mainstay, we might as well tell everyone that we permanently won't have a drummer." Ichigo sighed and leaned on to the couch's arm, his head near Rukia's knees.

"Gee, I'm really sorry guys, if only I could then I would." Kaien apologized.

"It's not your fault Kaien. Don't be guilty about it. It's a fact; I guess we might as well accept that… And it's not half bad right? We could still play with drums and stuff with back up players… we just don't well, have a permanent member for it." Hisagi placed his foot on top of the coffee table.

"HEY! HEY! Feet off the table!" Ikkaku swatted an offending foot.

Hisagi grumbled. "Geez Ikkaku, you're beginning to sound like a house wife."

Everyone laughed, including Rukia, which caught the former drummer's attention. "So what about our wonderful guest what's your story Rukia?

Rukia flushed when all eyes were on her. She began to speak when Ichigo cut her off. "She's new here, she's from abroad a—."

"He was asking me! Are you Rukia huh? Huh?" Rukia grumbled, almost trying to stop herself from smacking Ichigo on the face. The two began to bicker.

Ikkaku laughed. 'Hey you know what, I think I like you Rukia-chan."

"Ichigo held on to his sore cheek, apparently Rukia wasn't able to contain herself anymore. "You guys like anyone who beats the crap out of me! Sadistic bastards!"

"Got that right. Smack him some more on the other cheek Rukia." Hitsugaya snickered. "Why you little--!" Ichigo retorted.

"Alright, that's enough. I'll give you a welcoming present Rukia. Follow me please." Ikkaku gestured at her.

Rukia followed him inside a small den. "Sorry, they're doing renovation here too. But I had a place for this baby." Ikkaku showed to her a beautiful set of drums. Rukia gaped.

"You like it? Nice right? This baby has been with me for years now."

"It's quite… no it's magically maintained."

"That's right. Now, sit there. I'm not part of the band anymore… so you won't be able to hear me play… but I'll play again for you. Welcome to the group Rukia." Ikkaku winked at her, Rukia felt her breath stopped. She never felt so happy and accepted in her life.

She just met these kind people weeks ago, but they make her feel as if she belongs.

The others came inside and positioned themselves behind Rukia. Ikkaku began to play.

Rukia had never seen someone play like he was just breathing normally. It was grand, it was majestic. Different from Kaien's but had the same energy. Who are these people? They play as if they are the instrument itself. They play as if they are telling the world: This is me.

After the performance, she enthusiastically clapped her hands. She was rendered speechless.

Ikkaku declared that they go watch some movie or something. Hisagi said they get wasted and Urahara agreed, seeing that Yoruichi is wasted herself to prevent him from doing so. Chad just nodded and Kaien laughed.

Ichigo sat beside Rukia inside the den. Rukia remained there, staring at the drum set, as if remembering the earlier performance in her mind.

"Hey." Ichigo came and Rukia snapped back.

"Hey." She answered as she turned her gaze towards him.

"So, what do you think?"

"Think of what?"

Ichigo scoffed and placed a hand on her head. "You as part of us?"

"Uh… It's too much really… I have never felt so accepted." Rukia sighed.

"Well, we really do want you here." Ichigo coughed.

"Thank you. I guess." Rukia bowed her head.

"So, can I borrow chappy then?" Ichigo laughed.

Rukia frowned. 'What for?"

"Don't be so stingy. You're part of the group now… we borrow things from each other… So I just want to borrow chappy." Ichigo frowned back.

"You could borrow anything but Chappy. What would you want with it anyway?" Rukia grumbled and placed her hands over her waist.

"Nothing. Geez, fine… if you don't want to…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's go… I ought to take you home before those guys get all drunk and wasted."

"Yeah… Thanks." She stood up and straightened her skirt. "Hey, you know what; you were great during tonight's concert."

Ichigo felt himself go red. "Well, yeah… of course I am. I told you I'd sweep them off their feet."

Rukia snorted. "You're so full of yourself."

As she made her way out the door, he smiled at her from behind.

"I'm not picking up left behind pens anymore… I found the one I've been looking for…"

-------------------------------------------------------

This one is long. I'm sorry if there isn't any fluff… I'm building up on the interaction of Rukia and the group as a whole and their pampering her and the reasons for it. And now that Rukia has just been officially accepted in the group, Ichigo and Rukia goodness will soon flow. To HinaHitsu fans, sorry, I won't focus on them much here since this is an Ichiruki fic. Gomen. Ichigo is jealous but doesn't realize he is, even he is clueless when he goes into that mode. Kaien advances on Rukia and the group uses it to piss off Ichigo. Rukia on the other hand is as oblivious as Ichigo. What the two feel for each other for now is attraction and caring for each other (Perhaps a little possessiveness in Ichigo's case) Love will soon find it's way with the two… I hope I explained myself well. Thank you for all the support. I'll be updating fast because I forgot to post this yesterday. The next chapter is already done. Thank you! As much as I would like to apologize for OOC's, I can't… this is an AU fic. Haha! But, I try… ;


	12. I'm here to support you

Another wonderful response from you guys. Thank you, thank you… Uhm, by the way, I won't be able to update on the 13th and 14th of September… I will have my computer reformatted because stupid viruses destroyed its installation ability. Don't you just hate viruses? Darn. During that time, I will concentrate first on my grad. thesis, haha. My mom's been ranting me about it 'cause I spend too much time with making Ichiruki fics rather than that. Hehe. That's why right now; I'm saving all files for back up. Geez, viruses are troublesome.

Thank you that you guys appreciate everything I write here in this story ; HUGS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Shouts outs:

**ADDVengance**: yay! I get another cookie! Heehee. You're probably the first one to tell me not to update fast.. but I appreciate that, you're right, I won't be able to make it better if I hurry up with my fics right? Heehee. Random thoughts are often good, so don't let it annoy you, there will be more IchiKaien rivalry in here than RenjiIchigo. Renji is so overrated in the rival category anyway. Haha! The lavender thing, I will make use of it soon! Yay! Fluff!

**Zaldagamefan**: heehee, thank you. I will add more sugar in the future chapters.

**Karenkate****-kitty**: Haha. Don't envy me for my free time in writing this fic, actually, these are borrowed times from my supposedly most important task—my thesis. And my mom's going to kill me for it. [Sushi: No, mom, this is not a pastime, this is relevant to my work. (I lied) Glad you liked it lengthy and all, and also Ichigo being uber jealous, there's more where that came from. Thanks!

**Shirou**** Hana**: There will be Ichiruki fluff soon, starting from this chapter, I guess. Aww, Kaien's getting on your nerves? Haha, guess we'll have to deal with it for awhile. I plan on him doing that all throughout the story. Sorry I wasn't able to post this earlier, even though I had said that I finished it already. Aww, don't say that, no works are crap. We all have individual creativeness anyway. I am sure yours is really good too. Thank you for supporting this fic by the way! HUGS!

**RinUtari**: Thank you, glad you liked it. Thanks for the complement too.

**Ridea-chan**: hehe. That would be so awesome, a club like that I mean. Hehe. Hurray for Ichiruki! I love you guys too! HUGS! Hurray for Kaien for being the perfect rival ever!

**AngelicWar**: No, you don't have to apologize if you didn't review back then. At least you did now, and I appreciate it very much! Thank you, I'm glad you adored the story. Here's the update, enjoy!

**Lilla** Ichiruki galore for all of you ichiruki fans out there! ENJOY!

**Bella68**: You know what? I think I love you now. Really, as in you make me happy with all your encouragement and reasons for Ichiruki. ; And for that, I decided to read bleach again (up only to the soul society part and the first part of arrancar –where Rukia comes back, Ichigo's reaction was priceless! He totally changed from gloomy to back to life after she snapped at him) And you were right, the manga was jam packed of hints of Ichigo being so concerned with Rukia in a much deeper level. Thank you! Here's the update! I will work hard on this from now on! I will continue to spread Ichiruki goodness! Yay!

**Darkmeows**: Well, I never said Rukia could play… heehee. I haven't thought about what kind of manga she is going to make… so, I'm blank for that one—for now, okay… now I know. Glad you liked the chapter, here's the update, enjoy!

**Strawberry-Ringo: **Honestly, he didn't have anything in mind what to do with chappy when he borrowed it. Haha! Spur of the moment I guess. ; I really, really like you quoting lines in your reviews. It makes me smile for some strange reason. Thank you here's the update enjoy!

**Darkheart1992**: Thanks. Here's the update then. Enjoy

**Hisanachan**: Ichigo's becoming possessive (2x) haha! I laughed my guts out on that one. Heehee. Thank you for the complement. Yeah, I had fun doing those 'tease and piss off Ichigo' moments too.

**Bleacher27**: HELLO! ;HUGS! Heehee, Glad you liked Ichigo being possessive too, yeah he should chill out a little, and it's not as if anyone would steal his Rukia. (oh right, there's Kaien and current boyfriend Renji) haha!

**afunnielilgurlwhuloverzanim**Here's the update!

--------------------------------------------------

As promised, Chapter 11 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 10: _

_"So, can I borrow chappy then?" Ichigo laughed. _

_Rukia__ frowned. 'What for?" _

_"Don't be so stingy. You're part of the group now… we borrow things from each other… So I just want to borrow chappy." Ichigo frowned back. _

_"You could borrow anything but Chappy. What would you want with it anyway?" Rukia grumbled and placed her hands over her waist. _

_"Nothing.__ Geez, fine… if you don't want to…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's go… I ought to take you home before those guys get all drunk and wasted." _

_"Yeah… Thanks." She stood up and straightened her skirt. "Hey, you know what; you were great during tonight's concert." _

_Ichigo__ felt himself go red. "Well, yeah… of course I am. I told you I'd sweep them off their feet." _

_Rukia__ snorted. "You're so full of yourself." _

_As she made her way out the door, he smiled at her from behind. _

_"I'm not picking up left behind pens anymore… I found the one I've been looking for…" _

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: I'm here to support you**

Two days after the concert and the Ikkaku playing for Rukia incident, the raven haired young woman found himself in a pinch.

She had finally finished a chapter of her manga, although she still hasn't thought of a title for it, and it's making her go nuts.

Her Aunt Unohana has been very helpful; she had found her a publisher in which she could submit her work, and perhaps wait and pray for luck.

She carefully wrote in cursive the words: 'untitled' in front of the manuscript, and the manga itself under said manuscript. She sighed, and prayed silently over the brown envelope, in which she placed her works inside.

"Alright, time to do this Rukia, your first step in achieving your goal. God bless me in this path that I am going to take!" She stood up and straightened her clothes; her face had that determined look as she slowly but strongly made her way towards the door.

Unohana was waiting for her in the car, she's going to accompany Rukia towards the said publisher and then drive them back home. Hinamori was currently at work.

As soon as they had hit the road, Rukia fidgeted. "Don't worry so much Rukia I'm sure you'll do fine." Unohana placed her hand over her niece's small ones.

"But, but what if I get rejected? I don't think I can handle the pressure and failure." Rukia saddened, her grip on her skirt tightened.

"Then we'll try again. Failure is a step towards success. There's always room and no expiration date for dreams Rukia." Unohana smiled and turned her attention back at the road as soon as the light went green.

"I…I guess you're right. It's worth a shot." Rukia smiled.

They finally got there, and Unohana introduced Rukia to the publisher slash editor, who happened to be her Aunt's high school friend. The said publisher was accommodating and nice but she was fair.

"We'll look into your work Rukia, but we can't promise you that it'll be all good. You may be accepted the same goes that you may also be rejected. But don't think about it for now, we'll mail you in about a week or less on what our decision may be." The woman smiled at her. "Oh, and by the way, welcome to our country. I do hope you enjoy it here." She continued as Unohana told her to go on, as she bid goodbye to her old friend.

Rukia thought, that wasn't half bad, but she felt miserable waiting for the result. She was expecting after all, the worse of the worse. Heck, she's not that good as to get accepted at the first try. But she wonders, she thinks she can handle it now when she gets rejected. But what would she really do if the actual day comes?

She frowned and slumped at passenger seat as soon as she and Unohana had finally ridden it and were now heading home.

----------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat down on a wooden chair uncomfortably. He fidgeted and turned.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU, STOP MOVING AROUND!" Kiyone scratched her dirty blonde hair in frustration.

"The pose you're asking me to do is too damned complicated! My legs are cramping up!" Ichigo bellowed.

"That's because you're not being natural about it!" Kiyone stomped to him to make him turn some more, making him yelp in pain.

"I'm not a damn eel that could twist and turn you moron! I have bones!" Ichigo stood up, waving his hands around. "And why do we have to wear these outfits anyway? They're like degrading on my part! This isn't a beefcake calendar!" Ichigo pointed to his low waist pants, that were so low, he swore that if he tripped or stepped on it, he'd be stark naked, and the top was too skimpy, giving emphasis on his toned abs.

He admits he has such a gorgeous body, but come on! This is an album cover; he's a musician, not some 'Adonis' guy with minimal outfit on to be plastered in some poster for women to drool on and fantasize over!

He growled at the downside of showbiz and advertising. Fact number 1: Sex sells.

"Just get on with it, Sheesh, you sound like a whimpering woman." Kiyone held on to her ultra hot and super cool digital SLR, in which she bragged about for a week when she got it. Come to think of it, she still brags about it.

"My wonderful 'Kiyone II' does not deserve a complaining pimp like you." Said photographer, stroked her SLR and cooed at it.

"I am not a pimp! God, you're worse than Rukia! Kiyone II?!; what's up with you women naming stuff?" Ichigo grumbled and stood up, holding on to his pants tightly in fear of it slipping off.

"Who's Rukia?" Kiyone snapped back and stopped Ichigo from leaving.

"His girlfriend!" Hisagi laughed from behind, and the rest laughed.

"To hell with you Hisagi!" Ichigo growled, raising his fist up in the air, violently. "No one. Now, can we get on with it? I have other plans for today."

Hitsugaya grinned. "Yeah, like going over to Rukia's."

Ichigo cursed at him and snickered when he took notice of Hitsugaya's 'costume'.

"What the hell Hitsugaya… you look like a baby in diapers with your outfit. How cute." He cooed. Hisagi and Chad snickered while Urahara laughed out loud. Yoruichi was not around; she had a get together with her friend Soi Fong.

Hitsugaya flushed. "It's not a friggin' diaper Kurosaki! It's a mini short."

"It is? Well, it looks like a diaper to me." Ichigo chuckled glad that he had to wear the low waist pants. Hisagi wore a skimpy cycling short and no top, while Chad had to wear a low rise long shorts and a sleeveless top.

Hitsugaya stormed off and ordered a change of clothes, attaching curses along Ichigo's name as he did so.

"Now, please, can we get on with this? So you can go to your Rukia if you like?" Kiyone sneered. Ichigo flushed and turned to her. "She's not my girlfriend! Geez, you should by now stop believing what these guys say, their full of crap!" The carrot top pointed to his group of friends, Hisagi and Chad acted like they got hurt, and then chuckled.

"Whatever. Now, please? Sit there and pose!" Kiyone pointed to the wooden chair.

Ichigo slumped down on it, hands in his pant pockets and he pouted, brows furrowing even more. In front of him a huge fan blew wind into his face and hair, giving a 'windy' effect, while behind him has this huge image of ocean scenery.

'CLICK'

"Perfect. Totally natural! Not sexy looking but good. You can leave now." Kiyone waved her hand and took a good look at the image taken in her camera.

"Whaaat? You mean all I have to do was slump and frown? Hell woman, then what's all the twisting and turning about earlier?" Ichigo stood up, again holding on to his pants tightly.

"Oh that? I just wanted to piss you off." Kiyone sneered and gestured to Hisagi to sit down for it is his turn.

"Why I ought to… GAH! Forget it! I'm leaving." Ichigo turned around and wave. "I'll just meet you guys back at whitey's home then." He turned to Chad and waved.

As he was changing, he decided to call Rukia up, remembering how much she hated unplanned stuff.

--------------------------------

Rukia slumped over her bed. Right now, she isn't really in a mood to do something—even eat. It was like she was having pre depression or maybe she really is having one, even though she hasn't even reached the verdict yet.

She sighed, and then Rie fu's voice came barging in again. She took her cellphone and looked at the name on the LCD: Ichigo

She rolled her eyes in disbelief. What does he want with me now? I thought he had some kind of photo shoot today? "Yeah?"

"Hi Rukia… I'm not bothering you or anything, am I?" Ichigo's voice came from the other line. Rukia placed a hand over her forehead. "No, not really." She groaned.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you sick?" The strawberry inquired, his voice waved a bit out of worry.

"Sick? Yeah, I think that's what I feel. I'm not really in the best of moods." Rukia buried her face on the pillow, trying to at least get her drift back.

"Oh geez, is there anything that I can do? I mean… I was supposed to ask you out or something… But maybe you should rest, you don't sound so hot." Ichigo fumbled to zip his pants up with one hand as the other held on to his cell phone.

"No thanks, I'll be fine. No need to worry about me… I'll just slump here and I'm all good. Thanks again." Rukia groaned yet again and said her goodbyes to Ichigo and him back.

As soon as she finished her conversation with Ichigo, she decided to mail Orihime, Renji and Byakuya about her life with her cousin and Aunt.

She told them about how much she misses them and then about the concert, the details she gave out to Orihime, knowing that the girl would ask her for it, so she might as well tell her in advance. She mails Renji how much she misses him and that she's doing fine and she hopes he is too. And told him to mail him a 'hi' or even 'hello' when he has the chance. She mails Byakuya the same and adds a: when will you come visit me?

She was about to exit her mail when Byakuya's reply came in. He's online! She beamed and quickly read his mail.

'Rukia,

I've come to tell you good news. I will visit you there next month. I promise that. Till then, take care of yourself and good luck with your dream. Go forward. I miss you and I love you too. I'm sorry I wasn't able to mail you earlier, I was busy. I know you are too, but you are so dutiful to me and your friends that you always had the time to update us with how you are doing. Take care, and say hi to Hinamori and Aunt Unohana for me.

-Byakuya.

Rukia replied a: I can't wait to see you again, brother. Till then, take care and I miss and love you again.

She shut off her computer and slumped back to her bed, with a small smile on her face.

---------------------------------

A few minutes later, it was Chad's turn on the spotlight. Ichigo let out a sigh as he got out of the dressing room.

"Hey, I thought you were going to leave?" Hisagi came, he was dressed up already too, apparently he was done and Hitsugaya was the last one.

"I called up Rukia, she doesn't sound too good. She said she's sick or something like that." Ichigo sat down on the chair and looked at Hisagi then Hitsugaya. "So, he really did have his clothes changed eh?"

"yeah. You know the prodigy, we wouldn't want him to get mad or degrade him, the prick." Hisagi chuckled. "So, should we go visit her?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't think now would be a good idea, let's just give her some time for now… then we would go visit her."

"Probably she got sick of your faces." Hitsugaya sneered.

"Look who's talking. You're with us too." Ichigo snickered back.

------------------------------------

Rukia tapped on her desk, the pencil making pitter patter sounds on the wood.

Hinamori knocked on her door and she told her to come in.

"Hey, you've been like busy and all for four days now, any news on the manga?" Hinamori went inside carrying with her a tray of sandwiches and juice. "You should take a break. You shouldn't stress yourself too much."

"Thanks." Rukia forced a smile. "I was just reviewing the chapter I submitted, and thought of many possible revisions in case I get rejected… which kinda like squeezes my insides… Argh, I got this four day pre depression, I hate it." Rukia slumped on top of her bed; Hinamori noticed her hands shaking, probably from too much drawing and the other out of nervousness.

"Here. This should cheer you up." Hinamori handed to her another small circular container that contained lavender flowers. "Again? That's the fourth lavender flowers I got. What the heck is he thinking?" Rukia slapped her forehead.

'Rukia, Ichigo is pretty much worried about you cooping yourself up in your room and working non stop for no apparent reason. He understands that you needed to be alone so he didn't bother you for the past four days." Hinamori sighed and placed the container of lavender beside the other 3 containers.

"So all he did was drop by and ask me how you were and leaves this wonderful lavender, saying that it will help soothe your senses. Plus, last night, the pizza you ate for dinner was from him. Can't you see how caring he is? You should thank him for all the trouble you had caused him." Hinamori pouted and then giggled.

"I didn't ask him for it. Plus, I don't know if the lavender helps, I think I have developed some kind of allergies because of it." Rukia dead panned, although he did find it sweet of Ichigo to care, maybe she should thank him for that.

"Rukia, you have mail! It's from the publisher!" Unohana softly called out from downstairs. Hinamori jerked a bit and Rukia stiffened. The peach girl quickly took the envelope from her mom and handed it to Rukia.

"Alright. Open it." Hinamori declared.

"I don't know if I want to." Rukia looked at the envelope as if it was something disgusting.

"Come on, it won't hurt." Hinamori smiled, but felt her heart race a bit.

Rukia sighed and opened it nervously, her fingers shaking at the excitement and perhaps, soon a disappointment.

She looked at the envelope and her eyes widened. She still held it in place and did not turn to look at Hinamori.

"R-Rukia?" The peach girl started.

"You said it won't hurt Hinamori… But how come, I feel the exact opposite?" Rukia bowed her head and tightened her grip on the letter, crumpling it a bit. "Ru.." Hinamori's eyes saddened, so, it was bad news after all.

"I expected this… but how come I feel so heavy?" Rukia tried to wipe her tears away. "Rejected, just like I thought it would be. Lack of strong introduction… I knew it."

"Rukia, its okay… you could still try." Hinamori tried to comfort her cousin.

Rukia forced a smile as she shivered a bit. "I-I know… its okay… but, uhm Hinamori… I don't want to sound so rude… but could you please leave me alone for now?" The raven haired girl bowed her head and hid her eyes with her hair.

"I understand. Just tell me if you need anything." Hinamori's eyes softened as she closed Rukia's door. As soon as the door clicked, she heard her cousin sob a little louder. Hinamori knew that Rukia accepted the rejection; she knew that it's okay really, but now, for now, she has to cry it off on her own, just let out the negatives and the burden of such raw news.

Expecting is still different from experiencing it after all.

--------------------------------------

Ichigo stared at the spotlights on top of him inside the studio. It's been a week since he and Rukia last saw each other. He would come by the house to drop her some lavender flowers and ask Hinamori how she's doing. Yesterday however, he wasn't able to drop by since he was busy with other album stuff, he hoped he could get off early today from this taping.

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Oi, Ichigo… we're going to roll now." Hisagi called on to him.

He stood up and entered the stage as soon as the host introduced them. "Good evening folks, tonight we have the shinigamis as our guest, why don't we all welcome them?!"

The studio audiences gave a huge round of applause and a couple of hoots when they entered, one of their latest songs playing in the background.

And then the questions started.

Same old, same old, Ichigo yawned. "So, Ichigo, what about you? Are you also single this time? A lot of your fans are eagerly asking that." The host came and the audiences, which mostly composed of girls, shrieked.

"Nope, not at the moment… All of us are focused on our career for now. Well, I don't know about Hisagi though…" He snickered.

Hisagi cocked an eyebrow and answered, "I stopped seeing girls on my part for now too. We guys do things together, if we plan on focusing in our career, then so be it."

"Aww, too bad, I guess you'll have to wait till they decide to date girls, which is we don't know when. Hahaha!" The host mocked laugh while he gestured towards the audience, and Ichigo wanted to punch his lights out.

They answered usual questions about their career, their plans for the future, and so on and so forth. Other questions included personal ones like, what type do they like in a girl, what's their favorite food and so on and so forth, to which the group lied about in most part, because they think it was fun doing that.

Ichigo stretched inside the dressing room, and let out a loud sigh. "Finally, that ordeal is over. I could relax and goof around."

"Hey, Ichigo." Hisagi sat down and wiped his forehead with some wet wipes.

"Ha?" The carrot top turned to look at his tattooed face friend.

"How's Rukia? We haven't seen her for a week. Last you said she was still sick. So, is it okay if we visit her now or something?" Hisagi flicked the now used up wipes in the trash bin.

"Yeah, I think we should go see her Ichigo… She might have a serious flu or something." Chad pop open his water bottle.

"Ya, maybe we should… it must be serious for her to stay sick this long." Said carrot top nodded in agreement.

"You just realized that now? Geez." Hitsugaya shook his head in disbelief.

"Oya…. We have a visitor." Urahara came from the door, following him behind was…

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"The poor girl was being bullied by the bouncers, they won't let her in. Glad I found her, I'm such a hero." Urahara sat down in between Hisagi and Chad. "You're all cheery, is that because Yoruichi is not here to watch your every move?" Hisagi grinned. Urahara placed a fan over his mouth. "Ara, how could you be so cruel, I miss my darling so much; I try to be cheerful at least to hide it away."

"I-I'm sorry for the sudden visit, but I need your help Ichigo." Hinamori's face was serious.

"What is it?" Ichigo looked back at her with inquiring eyes, not really sure why he felt a little worried.

"It's about Rukia." Hinamori came, and everyone in the room became silent. "What happened to her?" Ichigo froze.

Hinamori told them everything from the very beginning, on how she was able to submit her manga and fall under pre-depression for 4 days. "But yesterday, she finally got news that her work has been rejected. It's not that big for many, but to Rukia, it was a big weight falling down on her." Hinamori's eyes saddened.

Ichigo and the others stood there as she continued.

"I know she will get over it, she's not weak… but, this is all too sudden for her Ichigo, and I don't know how to help her… if she has the ability to lock herself due to pre-depression, I don't know what will happen if her real depression kicks in. She has not eaten since yesterday. I'm getting worried. I don't know how Byakuya, her brother does when she is in this mode." Hinamori pleaded. "So please Ichigo, can you please help me?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. She has been depressed? How come he didn't even notice it when he talked to her? Now, she's not eating? What the hell is she trying to do to herself?

"Let's go Hinamori." His tone was serious as he took his jacket and zoomed past the door, the peach girl trailing behind.

"So, what do we do?" Hisagi asked, dumbfounded.

"Rukia-chan needs our support." Chad stood up and followed the two. The others looked at each other and nodded, also trailing behind.

--------------------------------

"Hello Mom… I, I brought Ichigo and the others here… maybe they could snap some sense into Rukia." Hinamori panted as she stormed inside. The group greeted Unohana politely.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to further push Rukia… this has all been too much for her I guess, considering she's new here and all… I didn't want to call up Byakuya either… since I don't want him to worry so much." Unohana sighed.

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry Ms. Unohana, I'll try snapping Rukia back to reality, I understand her situation very well." He then nodded and signaled to the others that he would go up alone.

-------------------------------

Rukia sat down on the floor, staring into space. In the end, no matter how much she prepared for it, she still couldn't digest the reality.

God, I hate being this way. Last time she became depressed was when she worked hard on this painting for the competition, and she lost, she felt so incomplete. She didn't hate losing, it was a process one has to go thorough to learn, what she hated was the fact that she felt she lacked of 'everything' after it.

And usually, when she becomes depressed, it only lasts for about two to three hours, not days. Or was it because she had Orihime, Uryuu, Renji and Byakuya beside her then that she was able to recover fast? While here, she has Hinamori and Unohana, but she can't expect them to understand right away her predicament. Well, they could, but would it be the same as back home?

Was that it? The feeling of rejection and that she misses the warmth she had back at home during these times?

Yeah, perhaps that was it. Great, she just had to combine rejection and homesickness.

She was hungry, but her mind was telling her otherwise. Then she heard another knock from the door. It must be Hinamori again; maybe she should let her in this time. She sighed and was about to tell her to come in when the person spoke.

"Rukia. It's me, Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped. 'Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo leaned his forehead on the door. "I came here to check up on you. Can I come in?"

Rukia stood up and dusted her skirt, sitting down on her bed after. "You can come in. It's not locked."

Ichigo opened the door and looked at her. "It's not locked? But Hinamori said—."

"People always tend to jump to conclusions. Not all people who are depressed lock themselves in the room. It's closed yes, but it's not locked. When I'm depressed, I lock myself from myself not from other people." She cocked an eyebrow.

"What—you look fine to me." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind him, placing himself beside Rukia on her bed. "Nice room."

"Thanks." Rukia shrugged.

"Hinamori told me, you haven't eaten since yesterday. That's bad you know." Ichigo frowned at her. "Does that mean you haven't taken a bath too?" He grimaced.

"No, Idiot. I'm not depressed enough to be unhygienic. Geez." She pouted.

"So, come on, tell me what you're thinking inside that head of yours starting from days ago with your pre-depression." He smiled and took her hand with his.

Rukia jerked a bit at the sudden contact. "Ichigo wha--."

"Shh. Just answer the damn question." The carrot top closed his eyes, his brows lowering a bit as he growled at her irritatingly.

Rukia gripped back on to his hand. "I was thinking of rejection. How I will cope with it if I get that, and then it came, slammed right on my face. Then I thought it doesn't matter whether I failed or not, what irritates me is that… I feel; I feel so empty after. As if all these time, I wasn't giving it my all, and I failed myself."

"I felt exactly the same when I was still trying to make it big in the music business. Although my version, I blamed almost everything, myself, the people, everything! You're actually mature in your thinking. But you know what? It's normal to feel that way… depressed I mean, because it helps you reflect on what you may have done wrong, and make it better next time." Ichigo gripped her small hand tighter, stroking his thumb on it.

"But don't think of yourself as a failure, because you're not. It's just not your time. So try next time and try some more till you get there. Nobody will get mad at you when you fall down every time. I won't get mad, I would in fact, help you stand up. So, what do you say Rukia? You and me… let's work on this together." Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at her amethyst ones.

Rukia flushed, and felt so relieved. A minute ago, she was missing the comfort of home and dragging along because of her depression, but she just found a light to help her in her darkest paths, and a wall to lean on to.

"Yeah.. Let's do this." She grinned. "Thank you, Ichigo. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here." Then his eyes went towards the container of lavenders. "Oh, so you kept them all?"

"Yeah. Although I'm starting to think I'm beginning to develop allergies because of it." Rukia laughed, her first ever laugh since she started her depression days.

"Yeah right. Haha. Very funny. I just thought it kinda suits you well, the way it matches your eyes." He grinned at her, Rukia was taken aback. "Oh… right… I didn't notice, they smell nice though, thanks a lot."

The two didn't let go of each other's hands up until now.

"So, when do we start working?" Ichigo stood up and grabbed her arms pulling her towards the door.

"Huh?" She let herself be pulled.

"Come on, I thought we're in this together?" Ichigo frowned, opening the door and letting themselves out of the room. "Oh… I'll tell you, but right now, I don't want to think about it. Are they all downstairs?" Rukia peeked in from the door.

"Yep, they all came to check up on you. Nice bunch eh?" Ichigo snickered and closed the door from behind.

Rukia let go from Ichigo's grip and placed her hands at the sides of her mouth, indicating that she was going to shout. "I'M COMING DOWN!" She yelled and group of cheers were heard from the living room.

Rukia stopped for awhile before going down, her back facing Ichigo. "I know this is overrated Ichigo, but thank you, for everything." She skipped down happily, cheeks pink in embarassment.

"Idiot… I should be the one saying that." He mumbled and followed behind her.

'I'm here to support you, my lavender dream.'

A smile forming on his lips, as he slowly watched her retreating form.

--------------------------------------------------

YAy! How's that? Not much fluff or none at all, I don't know, just Rukia depression? Heehee. In this chapter, both realize how important they both are to each other. Ichigo considers her as something precious and so does Rukia. Fluff issues will arise on the next chapter as they both work on Rukia's manga. Heehee! I hope you like this one guys. Oh, and please, I hope you also understand my focus on Rukia's depression, and don't find it exaggerating in a sense… 'Cause I placed there what a normal person would feel when rejected from his/her dream. ; Ichigo understands Rukia well since he also went through the same ordeal as well as the other band members. Also, the lavender dream is from the Lavender of my dreams' song in the previous chapter. I just made it lavender dream to shorten it and to fit the sentence. Yes, people, this time, it came directly from Ichigo that he considers her his Lavender dream. Gyah! Please tell me what you think guys! HUGS! I hope I explained myself well.


	13. the real you in my heart

Hey there guys. Update again. Thanks for the lovely reviews last time. And uhm what else? Great, nothing more than just me saying: This chapter is all about fluff… I guess. If you find it fluffy, then lucky me. If not, aww. Anyway, alone time chapter for the two. I'm actually excited hehe. Look, it's a short note! Can you believe that? ENJOY!

Shout outs:

**RinUtari**: I hope you find this chapter fluffy enough for your taste. Enjoy!

**Shirou Hana**: hehe, I liked the Hitsugaya diaper incident too. Nyway, the manga doesn't have anything to do with their story… so sorry, but I'm rethinking it again-for now. Haha. I hope you like this chapter too. Oh, Renji will be pissed. But no fights for now. We're just warming up.

**Bella68**: yay! I'm glad you liked the progression and the fluffiness too. Well in this chapter, I tried making a bit more fluff than ever… only, I don't know if it's fluffy enough for your taste. Because the real deal of this chapter is to focus on their progression when they are _alone_ oops, I kinda gave that one out didn't I? hehe. Thanks a lot. I'll keep smiling for all of you! HUGS!

**Karenkate-kitty**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, failing is such a cruel thing. But it helps right? I've had many share of failures… They're so many, they were like, flock loads of nightmare. Geez. I hope you enjoy this one!

**Zeldagamefan**: hehe. Sugar high! I hope you also like this chapter. Thanks!

**Lost in green**: Thank you! You're all awesome too! Thanks!

**Hisanachan**: thank you! Score for romance build up! Yay! ; You should try you luck and send your drawings too… to where I don't really have any idea.. but you should. Maybe you could show me some of your works. Excited.

**Ryukansen**: Aww, thank you for sympathizing with Rukia. Anyway, depression days are over… and I hope you cheer up on this one.

**Darkmeows**: Maybe that thing that is missing is fluff? Hehe. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Strawberry-Ringo**: And again, you made me happy with your 'quoting' reviews. I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks!

**Shana.rose**: she will eventually, I promise that. Enjoy this one in the meantime. Hehe Thanks!

**Bleacher27**: Renji will come eventually, but I don't think it'll be a very funny matter. Renjitrouble here in this story, but we can always lighten that up a bit. hahaha! But thanks anyway, I appreciate the very nice suggestion; I may push it in somewhere in one of the chapters! Enjoy!

**Angelicwar**: Why thank you very much, your complements are too much for such a lowly writer wannabe like me to handle. It was truly heart warming. I am so glad you liked what I wanted to point out and focus per chapter, and how I wanted to focus on their now budding relationship. Thank you, thank you. I hope you enjoy this update too. Thank you again. Sob. I'm so happy.

**Ampfness**: Thank you, here's the update, ENJOY!

**ADDVengance**: Oh wow, I get to have muffins too? This is too much! I'm beginning to love life. Hehe! Soul Society arc rocks. I like the focus on Ichiruki relationship there too much. I hope you enjoy and like this too!

**Mau-chan**: Whoa, hold your horses. I haven't forgotten about the hanky. It will appear in later chapters don't worry. Hehe. 'Reeks of fluff.' If I didn't know what fluff is, I would have thought that this fic smelled funny. Hahaha! Ichigo will eventually end up quoting lines from songs when he talks about Rukia. Haha! Talk about cheesy. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one too!

As promised, Chapter 12 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 11: _

_"So, when do we start working?" Ichigo stood up and grabbed her arms pulling her towards the door. _

_"Huh?" She let herself be pulled. _

_"Come on, I thought we're in this together?" Ichigo frowned, opening the door and letting themselves out of the room. "Oh… I'll tell you, but right now, I don't want to think about it. Are they all downstairs?" Rukia peeked in from the door. _

_"Yep, they all came to check up on you. Nice bunch eh?" Ichigo snickered and closed the door from behind. _

_Rukia let go from Ichigo's grip and placed her hands at the sides of her mouth, indicating that she was going to shout. "I'M COMING DOWN!" She yelled and group of cheers were heard from the living room. _

_Rukia stopped for awhile before going down, her back facing Ichigo. "I know this is overrated Ichigo, but thank you, for everything." She skipped down happily, cheeks pink in embarassment. _

_"Idiot… I should be the one saying that." He mumbled and followed behind her. _

_'I'm here to support you, my lavender dream.' _

_A smile forming on his lips, as he slowly watched her retreating form._

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The story/plot is mine though. I don't own Jason Mraz (Wish I do though) and Skoop on somebody and their song Smile Again.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: The real you in my heart**

Ichigo's cellphone rang, Jason Mraz's voice booming all over his place.

"And I… I won't worry my life away yeah, yeah…"

The carrot top grumbled and reached for his cellphone. "Yah? Ichigo speaking." He said through his obviously groggy voice.

"Oh, you we're still sleeping? Sorry." Rukia came from the other line. Upon hearing the young lady's voice, Ichigo stood up and her eyes opened wide awake. "Oh, no… I was about to get up anyway, anything the matter?"

"Nothing really… I, well, I was hoping you could help me out." Rukia sniffed.

"Hey, are you crying?" Ichigo inquired, her voice kinda sounded wobbly.

"Huh? No… I have a cold. Geez, it's a pest really. But not that serious, anyway, do you think you could come over here at around 10am?" Rukia sniffed again.

"What time is it anyway?" Ichigo turned to look for his wall clock and found nothing. What the hell, where's my wall clock?

"It's 15 minutes past 9 Ichigo. If you can't it's totally okay…" Rukia sneezed. "Sorry about that."

"Bless you. Anyway, sure, I can… I'll be there at 10am sharp. Anything you want me to bring for you?" He stood up and stretched a bit.

"Not really, just bring yourself I guess." Rukia sneezed again. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"No you don't. Alright, I'll bring you something for your cold okay?" He said goodbye and closed his cellphone. "Nice day. I should go get dressed." He whistled as he headed towards the shower.

---------------------------------

"What do you mean you're canceling your appointment? Ichigo wait, you can't do that! We're a group here." Hitsugaya flared.

"You can handle it without me. I'm busy. Deal with it." Ichigo frowned and closed his cellphone.

"Damn that idiot, he cut me off." Hitsugaya cursed.

"Oh, what's wrong Hitsugaya?" Urahara chirped. "That freak Ichigo is not coming today."

"Oh my, then we'll have to do this on our own then." Urahara smiled. "What are so cheerful about?" Hitsugaya glared at their manager. "Nothing." He answered back in a sing-song voice.

"Oi, Toushiro, is our little strawberry here yet?" Hisagi waved. "They're going to put us on air any minute now."

"The dumbass is not coming." Hitsugaya growled. "And stop calling me Toushiro!"

"Did he say where he was going?" Chad asked.

"No, but I've got a hunch where he is now." Hitsugaya smirked.

"Let him, we can do this without him anyway, it's just a morning radio guest-ing… they won't ask us to play anyway." Hisagi smirked back. Chad nodded, understanding the whole thing.

Urahara waved his fan around. "But we'll make him pay for his absence."

-----------------------------------------

"Rukia, Ichigo is here." Unohana softly called out.

"You can come on up Ichigo I'm not really in the mood to go down." Rukia bellowed, followed by a sneeze.

"Oh dear, must be the climate change, she gets so sensitive with that." Unohana let Ichigo in. "Oh, that's okay; I brought her something for those colds." Ichigo raised a small blue bag on his hand.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the radio station? You're guest hosts there right?" Hinamori came in the living room, wearing her accountant uniform, ipod at hand and earphones plugged in her ears. "I'm listening to you gu—well _them_ right now."

"Shh. Don't let Rukia hear you we kind of had this agreement about not getting in each other's way or in my case, work. I ditched those guys. Rukia needs me more than the station anyway." Ichigo winked at her.

Hinamori smiled and shook her head, Ichigo is really amazing. "Anyway, I'm going now. You and Rukia have fun then." The peach girl headed towards the door.

Ichigo then made his way upstairs towards Rukia's room.

Jason Mraz's voice roamed around the room, apparently, Rukia's playing some songs on her computer as she tidied up around. Ichigo smiled and leaned against the door. "Hey."

Rukia gave a small yelp and jumped. "Geez, Ichigo, don't scare me like that!" She frowned as she turned to look at him.

"Sorry, sorry. What are you doing?" The carrot top inquired as he placed the blue bag on top of her desk. "I'm tidying up around here." She snorted and sniffed a bit. "Man, I hate having colds; it gives me a migraine too."

"Oh right, speaking of which, let's do something about those stubborn sniffles." Ichigo then opened the small blue bag. "What's that?" Rukia raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It's something my mother used to give me when I have the sniffles." He turned around to look at her. "Open your mouth."

Rukia frowned and backed away. "Hell no. I won't put something in my mouth that I don't know of. What is that thing first?"

"Geez, you're as stubborn as your colds. It's a small pill; it has chicken essence in it. My dad's a Doctor so stop worrying about it. I know my pills well." Ichigo approached her. "Now open you mouth."

"No way." Rukia clamped her mouth shut. "Geez, I'm trying to help here woman, now do it already before I force that small mouth of yours open." Ichigo grumbled, finally, Rukia obeyed, and Ichigo popped the pill in her mouth.

"Now, it will take effect in 10 minutes or less, but if you want to get rid of the migraine too, lie down."

"What?! I have taken the pill, that's enough!" Rukia berated.

"Just do it! Do we have to argue about this?" Ichigo scratched his head. A knock came from the door, which made the two stop for awhile.

Unohana peeked in. "Rukia dear, I'll be going out for awhile. I need to meet some of my friends at work, I'll be back at around 12nn or 1pm. Be a dear and watch over the house okay? Same goes for Mr. Kurosaki if you please?"

"Oh, sure, not a problem ma'am. Be careful then and have fun." Ichigo waved his hand as Unohana left. Rukia stood there dumbfounded. "Did she just leave me here on my own with you?"

Ichigo smirked. "Apparently, she did."

"Oh crap." Rukia slapped her forehead. "Ah, now, where were we. Oh right." Ichigo pushed Rukia on the bed.

"Ichigo you idiot!" Rukia yelled. "Stay still. This will help you get better, and when you're all better, we can get on with what you asked me to help you with." Ichigo held Rukia on her shoulders to make her stay on the bed until she finally gave up fighting.

Then Ichigo positioned himself over to the side near Rukia's head and started massaging the girls' head and scalp.

"You know, you should have been a therapist rather than a rock star." Rukia chuckled as she closed her eyes. "I could fall asleep if you keep on doing that you know."

"Then I'll just wake you up, no big." Ichigo chuckled.

"The medicine seems to be working." Rukia smirked. "You make a fine slave Ichigo."

"I told you it will work you just don't have any faith in me," Ichigo scoffed. "_Master_."

"Right, I think that's enough." Rukia stood up, taking Ichigo's hands off her scalp. "I can breathe again."

"What about my freedom?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he smirked. "Excuse me?" The raven haired girl looked at him, with inquisitive eyes.

"My freedom, I have given you the service you needed, you said I am a fine slave."

"What, now you think you're some kind of genie in the lamp?"

"A gorgeous genie in the lamp."

"A cocky genie in the lamp if you ask me. Nope, no freedom yet, I still have other use for you." Rukia chuckled and sat down on her bed, she was feeling rather well now thanks to Ichigo.

"Right, so what is it then?" He sat down beside her on top of the bed. Rukia handed to her a bundle of paper.

"This."

"Whoa, isn't this… your manga?" Ichigo looked at it in awe.

"Yeah, it's kind of like the revised version… I don't know yet if it's still good. That's why I needed you here, you could help me with brainstorming and stuff, you know, tell me if it sucks or something." Rukia smiled as she pointed at the manuscript.

"Sure, but this will take time. I have to read this right?" Ichigo flipped its pages.

"Yep, but you could stop in between and ask me things if you like." Rukia beamed.

"Okay, let's lie face down on your bed. I kinda like reading that way." Ichigo plopped himself and started opening the manuscript, while Rukia lay beside him, back against the bed.

10 minutes had passed, Ichigo was still reading, he took a glance over at Rukia and found her almost dozing off. He decided now is the time to ask her some questions. "Oi, Rukia. What happened here in this page?"

Rukia's eyes snapped open at the mere mention of her name. "Oh, where? Let me see… Oh that, the protagonists' father gets killed there…" She yawned.

"You're dozing off on me! I thought we're in this together?" Ichigo snapped. "Not my fault, there must be something in that pill of yours that's making me sleepy! Plus the fact that you're taking your sweet time reading that!" Rukia retorted.

"Well you asked me to read it and make comments, of course I'm reading it carefully, and that's why I'm slow!" Ichigo growled. "Whatever, am not falling for that excuse." Rukia turned away from him.

Ichigo fumed and placed down the manuscript. "We'll see who's slow!" He charged at her and grabbed her waist, tickling her, hard on the sides.

"Gah! Wahahaha-stop it Ichigo!hahaha! I swear sto—hahaha! QUIT IT!" Rukia tried to scamper away but was failing at it. Ichigo grinned in victory. "Never, ever let your guard down Rukia."

'Let my guard down? Are you crazy? Haha! I was minding my own—haha business you- STOP!-moron! Heehee! You childish moron!" Rukia by now, had tears in her eyes due to constant laughing.

She made a desperate kick in between Ichigo's legs to make him stop; Ichigo on the other hand saw this coming and was able to dodge in time.

He stumbled on the ground, Rukia still panting from laughing and her sides were tingling from his touch and tickles.

"WHAT THE HELL, RUKIA! Were you trying to make me lose something here?!" He yelled at her and directed his gaze at her panting and coughing form on top of the bed.

He blushed at the sight and turned away as quickly as possible.

Rukia's skirt was ruffled up and had gone up her thigh, exposing her long creamy legs and her hair was a mess. Lucky for Ichigo, Rukia didn't seem to notice it as she stood up, whacking him on the head with a pillow.

"You complete fool! Don't do that again, I thought I was going to die! I don't care if you lose something there, at least let me breathe damn it!" Rukia straightened herself and sat back up on the bed, Ichigo still on the floor, holding on to his head.

"At least it woke you up." Ichigo chuckled. Rukia did so too after. "Yeah, you're right. Let's have a break shall we?"

--------------------------------

"Hey, could I play my cd in here?" Ichigo pointed towards Rukia's computer, pressing on the eject button. "Be my guest, besides, you're already fiddling with it." Rukia deadpanned as she continued to make character arrangements in her manga while slumped on the floor.

So far, Ichigo had given her brilliant ideas for her story, a few revisions and stuff, she smiled, he was indeed a great help. Pieces of paper were scattered on the floor as Ichigo avoided each and every one of them.

"You know what; you're so full of contradictions." He smiled at her as soon as finished starting up his cd in the said computer.

"What do you mean by that?' Rukia inquired, not looking at him, still face down on the floor and legs swinging back and forth.

"You are so organized in everything… but when you start working, you're all messy and stuff." He chuckled, picking up some papers Rukia now considered as trash.

"Force of habit I guess. I get this busy feeling when the papers and stuff are scattered around me." She smiled and stretched.

Ichigo joined her on the floor, stretching also as he did so. "Want to call for pizza?"

"Pizza? Same as what you got for me days ago?" She turned to look at him, shrugging a bit. They were at least 2 inches apart from each other so his sweet smelling scent invaded Rukia's nostrils.

"Ah, I see you remember that. You liked it?" He in turn faced Rukia too.

"Yeah, about that… About all of that you know, the flowers and stuff… Thank you Ichigo." She smiled genuinely at him and twirled chappy with her fingers. "Hey, no problem. It's the least I could do." He placed his hands over his stomach.

The raven haired young lady glanced over the wall clock hanging near her desk. 12pm. Unohana was not yet back, she and Ichigo were almost finished with the revisions.

"Hey, have you thought about our trip?" The carrot top raised an eyebrow and glanced over to Rukia.

"No. It's not like I am in the condition to think of such." The Raven haired sighed.

Both lay still on the floor, staring at the ceiling, while Skoop on Somebody's 'Smile Again' loomed all over the room.

"Let's go have it next week." Ichigo moved her body around to face her, inching closer. Rukia raised her eyebrow a bit and snorted. "That's fast. Where to then?"

"Anywhere, we can go road tripping, and then stop where our feet or the car takes us." Ichigo sat up, raising both his hands in the air, grunting a bit as he did so.

"That's stupid. You can't go on a trip without any itinerary." Rukia still lay down her hands now on her stomach. Ichigo propped his elbows and leaned in a little towards her, placing his chin against his palm. "Have you ever thought about trying to do things spontaneously?"

Rukia shook her head and frowned. Ichigo chuckled. "You should, its fun sometimes, plus it makes everything more exciting."

"But I'm not used to that." Rukia pouted. Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. "You don't have to get used to it. Just try it, to make things a bit different now and then."

The amethyst eyed girl thought about it for awhile and then smiled. "I forgot you're all about being spontaneous. I guess it won't be half bad. Sure, let's go then. But if something happens, I'll blame you for everything." She grinned.

"Geez, don't you have any trust in me Rukia?" Ichigo crossed his arms and frowned.

"I'm still building it up, don't rush it. But to make you feel better, yeah, I think I trust you, starting from the time we first met." Rukia sat up also and arranged her hair.

Ichigo gaped, "That's got to be the cheesiest line ever attempted to cheer me up." Ichigo smirked, Rukia was about to bark at him when he cut her off. "But you know what, it worked. I kinda like it. You're cool, Rukia."

The Raven heard young woman grinned at him the stuck out her tongue, earning her a laugh from the carrot top.

After that, Ichigo ordered pizza and Chinese. The two worked for another hour on Rukia's manuscript, but took longer with their breaks. All in all, it was good, real good. They have form some kind of bond now and neither didn't want to let go of it.

Rukia placed the now finished manuscript inside a brown envelope again, and cleaned up after. Ichigo sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the side of the bed. "So, we're done?"

Rukia looked at him as she closed the door behind her, after taking out the trash they had made inside the room. "Yep. It's all good I guess." She then plopped herself beside Ichigo on the floor.

"So, what now?" amber eyes looked inquisitively at amethyst ones.

"Rest a bit. All that thinking was a pain."

"Yeah… that was exhausting in a sense… It was like rehearsing only you do it in your mind. And you do that everyday?"

Rukia chuckled, Ichigo was starting to like the sound of her laugh as time pass, needless to say, Rukia was beginning to warm up with Ichigo's chuckles as well.

"Yeah, but only when I'm working. I don't want to pop my brain from all that thinking, so I space out sometimes."

Ichigo placed his arm over her shoulder, making her jerk a little bit from the contact, Ichigo however, did not know why he placed his arm there as well, but didn't want to take it off anyway.

"You don't look like a girl who spaces out."

"Looks can be deceiving Kurosaki."

"Oh right." Ichigo sighed and massaged his neck with his left hand. "But you know this is nice, changes things a bit for me. I might even begin to like doing this."

"Well, thank you. Welcome to my world. But, we wouldn't want to disappoint your hormonal fans by you abandoning the music biz and then being a manga artist." Rukia chuckled, leaning up front a bit to rest her chin on her knees.

Ichigo let out a sarcastic laugh and answered, "As far as I am concerned, I think that would make me hotter and sexier than before." Rukia just rolled her eyes; she just can't believe this guy. She let out her tongue and declared. "Uh oh, Cockiness alert, somebody stick something up this guy's ass, and make him realize he's also a human who knows pain!"

"Hey!" Ichigo scowled even more than his usual one. "Ha-ha, ve-ry funee."

Another moment of silence occurs.

"Your Aunt still hasn't come back yet." Ichigo broke the silence. "Yeah, I wonder why. Maybe I should call her up." Rukia stood up, Ichigo's arm falling straight towards the spot where she once sat.

Dialing her Aunt's cellphone, Rukia glanced up at Ichigo, who by now rested his head on her bed, eyes closed. She smiled softly at how innocent he looks, and then her moment of admiration was cut off by a voice on the other line. "Rukia dear." Unohana came.

"Hi Auntie, I just got a bit worried because it's past 1pm already and you haven't returned." Rukia smiled and glanced over again at Ichigo, who peeked in at her with one eye open. She turned to look away, a red tint on her cheeks.

"Anyway, I just called up to check on you." She sighed. "Yes, I won't be home yet, Hinamori asked me to pick her up at her workplace at around 4pm. She said it's raining gazillions there, so is here too. I'm still with my friends though. Is Mr. Kurosaki still with you?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah, he's still here. It's okay, take your time. The rain seems to be going to start here too." Rukia pushed open her curtains to look at the now gray sky.

"Okay then. We'll be home in time for dinner." Unohana said before cutting off the line.

Rukia sighed, and glanced over the now dozing off Ichigo. She approached and shook him lightly.

"Oi, Ichigo… go rest up on the bed… You'll get cramps staying like that."

Ichigo stirred and let out an 'urg' sound but did not wake up. Rukia let out an exasperated sigh. She carefully took Ichigo's arm over her shoulders and heaved him up. Okay, so this wasn't exactly a good idea. She was sma-petite, and Ichigo is kind of tall—okay so he's really tall and heavy. She grunted and pushed herself up more. She can do this.

She got up in about a good 3 inches, with Ichigo in tow. She gasped, "Ichigo. Wake up; you're really not helping at all."

Ichigo opened his eyes and jerked wildly. "Wha-Ru-Whoa!" he screamed unfinished sentences and fumbled on to the bed taking Rukia with him.

He fell down on his back and so did Rukia, only the girl did not land on the bed but on him instead, her back on his toned chest.

Rukia scoffed. "Great, you're awake. Thanks a lot." She said sarcastically, cheeks beet red in embarrassment.

"What were you doing anyway?" He fumbled, still not aware of their position.

Rukia tried to stand up but was unable to, for their legs got tangled on each other. "I was trying to get you to rest here, so you won't go berating me how cramped up your neck is when you wake up. Now, will you please help me to get off you?" This was really awkward.

Ichigo, stammered and face now of sanguine color as she finally pointed out their, er, weird but compromising position. "Oh, right. Sorry." He carefully pushed Rukia on her back and away from him.

Both shrugged off the previous position they were in, thinking that it was all an accident anyway, no need to be hysterical about it. They were silent for how many seconds when Ichigo started.

"You didn't have to try to carry me. You could have wakened me up."

Rukia raised an irritated eyebrow. "Actually I did, and you just went. 'urg' on me."

Ichigo frowned. "I was tired, you drove me to work non stop."

"As if that was so tiring."

"I have never used my brain so much like that in one day."

"Well be thankful you now know you have something in between your ears."

"What? I'm not dumb. I am aware of having a brain."

"I never said you were dumb. You're the one who did." Rukia smirked, Ichigo gasped and fumbled for words, and soon laughed out loud.

"Now what, you've gone crazy?" Rukia placed her hands over her waist.

"No. I want to laugh so what?" Ichigo lay down on Rukia's bed comfortably, his hands behind his head. "It's fun… you're really cool Rukia, I like you."

Rukia flushed, and sat down on a chair in front of her bed. She tried to hide her blush away and snorted. "I know that, I am cool. You don't need to say such things."

"So, who's cocky?" Ichigo smirked. "I'm not." Rukia glanced up at him. "Yeah, you're cool too. I like you too."

Both flushed and looked away. Ichigo coughed. "Whatever. Anyway, I'll rest for a bit. What about you?"

Rukia sat down on the floor, on Ichigo's former spot. "I'll just sit here; I'm just going to go over some stuff while you doze off." She looked up at Ichigo. "Sweet dreams."

"Yeah. Thanks." Ichigo plopped his head on the pillow and took one last glance at Rukia, who had now started writing some things.

What's that? He was intrigued; he peeked in, hoping Rukia won't notice.

She was writing a letter, a snail mail perhaps. And he looked at her face, her almost sad face then to her letter.

He knows he shouldn't look but—ah, what the heck!

_Renji, _

_Just thought maybe you're really not getting my messages…And it's really making me worried about you. So I decided to write you in the old fashioned way. Please, please write me anything. Just… anything! I don't care how short just, write back. That way I'll really know how you are. _

_I miss you. _

_Love.__ Rukia _

Ichigo felt his heart drop. Oh, so it's for her boyfriend. What's up with that guy making her so desperate for his response? And also, for making her have that sad look on her face? Here he is trying his best to at least cheer up Rukia and make her stay here worthwhile, and him; whoever he is, is not helping at all! And he should be the one expected to help!

Ichigo frowned, and closed his eyes just in time when Rukia glanced up to look at him. She sighed, stood up and placed the letter inside her drawer, then went back to her spot, now carrying with her a book.

The carrot top decided to sleep all of this away. What the heck is he so pissed off about anyway? It's not like it's his business what goes on between Rukia and her boyfriend. Ugh, just thinking about it makes him puke.

So? He's not jealous. He's just disappointed that all his hard work crumbles away with just a mere thinking of Rukia about Renji. But, then again, it's not like he can argue with that. After all, he's just Rukia's friend. A friend to Rukia; who have been precious to him these past few days.

He sighed and shut his eyes fiercely, his left hand dangling at the side of the bed where Rukia sat.

Soon, he was asleep.

Rukia sighed and glanced over at Ichigo when she heard him snoring lightly. So, he finally fell asleep. She smiled and stood up, tucking him in, placing over him a blanket. He stirred again a little but didn't wake up.

She chuckled. A while ago, she was sad because she remembered Renji. Everybody had replied to her by now except him and she was starting to get worried. But when she glanced over at Ichigo, she remembered she shouldn't be so sad. This young man he met weeks ago has been very supportive of her and helping her in any way he can.

She thought she should be at least grateful to all his efforts, and to not show him that she's sad or ncomfortable or something like that.

He looked so peaceful when he's asleep, his always furrowed brows gone. She gently stroked away some strands of his hair from his eyes. She sighed again.

She had to admit, she wouldn't know what to do if Ichigo's not around, and she's growing kind of attached to him even though they just met some days ago. She was thankful that she met him and even became his friend.

And she knew deep down inside that Ichigo, had just become someone very precious to her.

------------------------------------------

Ichigo groaned. He groaned the usual: 'I'm awake' groan and not the: 'I had a rough night, I hate it' groan.

Honestly speaking, he slept well, and he felt like he is in a very good disposition. He held on to his blankets and was about to take it off him when he realized something.

'Wait a minute, this isn't my blanket.' He looked around. 'Come to think of it, so is the room!'

He looked down when he heard someone groan too, and was met with Raven hair.

"Rukia?" He gasped. Oh my freaking gosh, she fell asleep on the floor! Ichigo quickly threw the blanket away and rushed to her side. "Oi, Rukia. OI." He gently shook her. Rukia opened one of her eyes groggily.

"Ichigo?" She yawned and opened her eyes violently. "I-I dozed off! What time is it?!"

Ichigo looked around and found her wall clock. Ten? You mean to tell me it's ten in the evening already?" Ichigo fumbled, standing up.

Rukia looked at the window. "But it's bright outside. The clock must be broken." She frowned as she tried to take the said wall clock.

The two stopped fumbling about when they heard Hinamori spoke.

"Actually, it's ten in the morning. You two were looking sound asleep when Mom and I came home. We decided not to wake you up anymore. So I just placed a pillow and blanket on Rukia there." Hinamori giggled.

"Oh." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for the trouble."

"What about work?! Ichigo, don't you have work for today? I told you I won't get in—." Rukia panicked.

"Shush. Don't worry about it. If I had work, Hitsugaya or Urahara would be calling me up in my cell." He raised his cellphone up for Rukia to see, the LCD facing his way.

Rukia nodded. "Oh, then… you should get ready and head for home. Before that, let's go get some breakfast." The Raven haired girl made her way towards the door. Hinamori gushed. "So, what did you two do?" She said in a whisper.

Rukia flushed. "Nothing. He just helped me with my manuscript. And I edited half of it, so I'll be working on the other half tonight, and pass it tomorrow. And hopefully, pull this off this time." She grinned at her cousin.

"Oh, we're a little cheery aren't we? Even after all that depression days you had. Hmm… Ichigo seems to be some kind of good luck or god sent." Hinamori teased, Rukia scoffed. "Yeah right, he's a big help, but he can be such a pain sometimes. If you want proof of a man's ego, just go straight to Kurosaki."

The two chuckled and left Ichigo on his own inside Rukia's room.

The said carrot top groaned. Great, no wonder they weren't calling, his phone batteries are dead. And lucky him Rukia didn't notice, or she'll rant to him about it. He scratched his head and followed downstairs, ready to stuff his face with some good homemade breakfast.

Yep, he hasn't had that for a long time.

--------------------------------------------

Urahara chuckled, a very annoying chuckle one at that.

Hitsugaya swore he felt his nerves twitch and almost ready to pop out his forehead. He's a good manager, but to hell with it all, he's damn annoying!

Hisagi was laughing his head out. In the end, Ichigo never called them nor came back to his house after telling Hitsugaya that he was not coming to the radio station.

Chad just sat there, shaking his head and smirking a bit.

The group was gathered inside Urahara's studio, wherein they were waiting for one another before going to another station for an opening number or something like that.

"SHUT UP! What the hell is so funny anyway?!" Hitsugaya stood up; slamming the magazine he was holding on to awhile ago on the floor.

It made a huge 'Thwacking' sound when it came in contact with the hard floor.

"He must be with Rukia. I'll bet on that one." Hisagi took out his wallet, and Urahara was about to do the same when whitey stopped them.

"SHUT IT, NO more betting Hisagi! And YOU!" He said as he violently pointed to Urahara. "Try to act more like our MANAGER rather than a preschool! You're giggling around is making me lose my head!"

Urahara mocked cry and ran towards Yoruichi's arms as soon as his tanned fiancée went in.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi patted Urahara's head. "Why are you so grumpy so early in the morning?"

"He's always been like that, the same with how Ichigo always scowls everyday." Hisagi chuckled.

"Why don't you just try calling Rukia then?" Chad came and everyone went silent.

"You know. That's a great idea!" Hisagi grinned and looked slyly at Hihtsugaya. "See how temper can make you easily forget that you have a brain waiting to be used?"

Hitsugaya glared at him. Yoruichi then took her cellphone to dial Rukia's number, since she's the only one besides Ichigo who has it because she asked for it from the said girl.

Before she could even punch in a number, Ichigo's voice came.

"Don't you dare, if she finds out I lied to her about not having any appointments yesterday and today, she will kill me." Said carrot top sat down lazily and placed his cellphone on top of the coffee table.

"I wasn't able to call because my batteries went dead. There's your proof." He pointed to his turned off cellphone.

"What do you mean Rukia will kill you anyway?" Hisagi asked.

Ichigo flushed. "Uhm… we had this sort of an agreement, you know we helping one another, something like that." He pinched the bridge of his nose and continued. "Well, she made this condition of not getting in the way of one's work. She asked for my help yesterday and sort of lied to her that I wasn't doing anything well in fact you know we had a previous engagement."

Hisagi cooed. "Aww, Ichigo is no self-sacrificing for Rukia."

Ichigo growled at him. "Shut it, she needed help, I wanted to help her… she just went past her depression mode, be a little more considerate."

"Oh, I understand. In fact, I don't mind you sacrificing everything for her, your blood, your gut and all, but can you please don't hang up on us spontaneously. You could have, you know, told us the real deal instead of: 'I'm busy, deal with it.' Mode you put on." Hitsugaya smirked, imitating Ichigo's voice at the 'I'm busy' part.

"Yeah. Sure. I won't again, sire." Ichigo mocked bow in front of Hitsugaya, and the white boy threw 'colorful' language at him.

"So, why weren't you at home this morning then?" Yoruichi let out slyly, hands on her waist.

"Yeah, we tried picking you up in your condo on the way here, and no answer, no Ichigo Kurosaki inside." Hisagi slumped back.

"Ah... that…" Ichigo tried to avert their gaze for them to not see his sanguine face. "It's, I just went out early in the morning."

"Try again genius. We checked in your condo's lobby, they said you didn't go home last night. The last they saw you was yesterday morning." Hitsugaya sneered.

"You're hiding something. Spill it." Hisagi grinned.

"Yeah Ichigo, were where you?" Chad asked, Ichigo went deep red again and this time, didn't go unnoticed by the gentle giant. "Don't tell me…." Chad's eyes widened.

"You slept with Rukia?!" Hisagi placed his hands over his mouth, trying to look really shocked. Ichigo popped a vein. "No you damn pervert! It's not like that! Damn it!" The carrot top took the magazine from the floor, courtesy of Hitsugaya and threw it right at the face of Hisagi.

"Our Ichigo isn't a virgin anymore!" Urahara declared in a sing-song voice.

"You shut up!! I told you it's not like that damn it!" Ichigo went straight at Urahara, strangling him, as the said man still chuckled in between gasps.

"Then what is it? Why don't you just tell the truth?" Yoruichi smirked and sat down, crossing her arms and looking at Ichigo with a smug face.

"Che, you all act like a bunch of gossipers. You're worse than the paparazzi." He slumped back on the chair, raising his hands in defeat. "If you must, it's really embarrassing on my part. I fell asleep and so did she…"

Ichigo was cut off by a couple of snickers from his supposedly 'friends' and 'band mates.'

"NOT TOGETHER YOU FREAKTARDS!" He yelled again. "Geez, then I just woke up awhile ago… Rukia's aunt and Hinamori didn't wake us up the last night. That's my story. Don't add anything perverted in it!"

"You mean you came here from there?" Hisagi asked, and Ichigo nodded. "Then you haven't taken a bath yet. Eew."

"Shut your trap, as if you are any different." Ichigo scoffed. "So, are we going or not?"

"You should take a bath first Ichigo. Keisuke dear has some spare clothes that may fit you in his closet." Yoruichi pointed to him then towards Urahara's room.

"No way, his clothes will make me look like some old pimp." Ichigo frowned, Yoruichi glared at him. "I assure you, he has normal clothes in there. I am his fiancée after all."

The amber eyed young man nodded and then made his way towards the bathroom.

Hisagi chuckled again. "So, from now on, we will expect the same scenario happening in the future."

"Guess it can't be helped." Hitsugaya smirked back mischievously.

"Ichigo is such a nice guy." Chad smiled.

"Yeah, and Rukia? She's pretty much if not, the luckiest woman around." Urahara chirped, waving his all too familiar fan.

--------------------------------

"Heyatch!" Rukia sneezed. "Bless you. You still have colds?" Hinamori looked at her cousin with a worried expression.

"Oh, I'm fine. It was just an itch. I was okay last night. Surprisingly, I got cured with what Ichigo gave me." Rukia couldn't believe it herself.

Hinamori's eyes widened. "Ichigo took care of your colds? How sweet is that?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Does it have to count as sweet? He was quite forceful with it, the bastard." Then she shrugged. 'But then again, it helped. If it cured me then yeah, maybe that's sweet."

"Rukia! He just took care of your cold, helped you and gave his whole day yesterday for you! How can you not swoon over that? Plus, that's THE Ichigo Kurosaki we are talking about! Ichigo Kurosaki worried about you, took care of you and helped you!" Hinamori wanted to pull her hair in frustration.

How could her cousin, act so normally about it? Doesn't she even know what the term 'sweet' and 'romantic' is? Doesn't she have a boyfriend to not feel those things?

Then it hit Hinamori. Oh, right, she has a boyfriend. It was perhaps normal for her to not misinterpret these things because she has someone else.

"You suddenly became quiet." Rukia looked at her cousin as she made her some sandwich to bring at work.

"Oh, nothing. Forget about what I said… I was just exaggerating I guess." Hinamori forced a laugh. How could she be so stupid as to forget that fact?

"But you know what Hinamori?" Rukia smiled at her and handed to her, her bag of tuna sandwiches. "Ichigo is really a nice guy… and I think I'm starting to grow fond of him. Behind that scowl, the being pain in the ass, and perhaps the cockiness… is a very sincere man, a very, very sweet and sincere man."

Hinamori smiled back, perhaps Rukia understands Ichigo's intentions better. And that she was the one misinterpreting everything.

"I should thank him and return all that his giving me at least." Rukia sighed.

"Hey Rukia, has your image of Ichigo changed these past few days?" Hinamori inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Do you think of him now as Ichigo the rockstar now that you got to know him better?"

"No. Besides, if I acknowledge that, he'd be all obnoxious and high and mighty, I'd have to smack him in the face or two and let him find out how normal he is like the rest of us Homo sapiens. He's really such a prick sometimes."

"Rukia… I want a serious answer."

"I was serious."

"Rukia!"

"Okay, okay." Rukia sighed, and continued. "You know what? Even though I got to meet who he really is, not a single moment had I looked at him as someone unreachable or something like that you know like a super star." She stopped and placed back the cap on the mayonnaise bottle.

Hinamori continued to listen, dangling in her hand, is the sandwich bag.

"I have always, from the very beginning, looked at him as Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy who found me gushing on some markers, talked to me, picked up chappy and became my friend." Rukia finished. "Now, is that corny enough for you?"

Hinamori giggled. "Corny enough, but a very honest answer indeed" She turned to leave then stopped again.

"What? You want a goodbye hug?" Rukia raised an eyebrow, hands on her waist.

"No, I was just thinking, you want to repay him for all he has done right?" Hinamori turned to look at her again, Rukia nodded a bit.

"Just keep on looking at him that way, the _real_ Ichigo Kurosaki in your heart."

Rukia was taken aback as she watched Hinamori's retreating form. She shook her head and smiled.

'The real Ichigo in my heart huh?'

-----------------------------------------------------

There, finally… it's Rukia's turn to acknowledge the fact that Ichigo is precious to her, and that they are starting to get attached to it and each other. Yeah. Anyway, I hoped you liked this one. I focused on an Ichiruki interaction/ALONE time. And how they are warming up with their 'manga' sessions, Ichigo will help her some more in the future chapters. They are beginning to argue too. Hehe. Sign that they are getting a bit more comfortable with each other. Also, the last part, what Hinamori assumed of Rukia is half true. She's actually not trying to misinterpret things because she is well, kind of committed with Renji even if she did find what Ichigo's doing sweet. Besides, they're just warming up to each other. And the gang still teases Ichigo, this time it's perverted teasing. Haha! Fluff galore! Thank you for reading, reviewing and supporting this guys! HUGS!


	14. Let's watch the lucky stars tonight

Thank you for the wonderful response you have given me guys. Wah, I am so overjoyed, it sent me to the brink of tears. Anyway, I won't take long with this note… So, Enjoy!

Shout outs:

**Shana.rose**: hehe, Fluffy and cuddly. I hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy!

**Strawberry-Ringo**: and the quote review that I love stays! Yhey! I got cookies! Yay! HUGS too to you!

**Ryukansen**: Hehe, thanks. Byakuya will soon come, and it won't be pretty. Hahaha! (sadistic laugh) get ready ICHIGOOO! (Sounds like keigo)

**Shirou**** Hana**: Renji answers this time, if that answers your frustration. Hehe, and Ichigo won't be too happy about it. Sorry, no 17th of June stuff here because this is an AU fic, although I promise Ichigo will have his depressed moments too, and I guarantee comforting. No kisses yet though. Thanks, enjoy.

**Lillia** Thanks. More Ichigo jealousy here.

**Zeldagamefan**: Nothing's going on with Rukia and Renji. ; They're just having no communication that's all. Haha. Thanks!

**Mau-chan**: sadly, I don't have all the time in the world. Expect this to update slower than the usual newt week or the last week of September. I have thesis to do. Sorry also if I had some grammatical errors or sort, I didn't intentionally do it, like I say, I'm not perfect and that I am a Homo sapien. Haha!

**Darkmeows**: Thanks, glad you loved it. Half eaten ookies for everyone! because I bit on all of them already, sorry.

**Afunnielilgurlwhuloverzanime**: Long name. I had to yawn at the middle of typing it. Haha Here's the update.

**Hisanachan**: Renji replies! Thank God. Glad you liked the last chapter, all the fluff in the world.

**IntegralGirl**: You're welcome! Enjoy!

**RinUtari**: Thanks, hope you enjoy this update too! Nyway no kisses yet. Haha, we wouldn't want them to rush. **MiNKy307**: Sad to say, Renji and Rukia won't be breaking up just yet, but they will eventually. Oops I just gave it out didn't I? But actually, it's pretty obvious since this is after all an Ichiruki fic. Haha! Thanks, hope you enjoy!

**Bella68**: Yeah, I enjoyed it… very much thank you. I enjoyed with this also… I hope you like it as well as I do. Renji replies here and all are well, unfortunately. Hehe. Thank you very much for the support and complements!

**Bleacher27**: I've rendered you speechless? OMG! Thank you! Hehe. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did! An update to all the wonderful supporters of FALL! Yippee! And a cookie for you, my once upon a time and wonderful beta. ;

**Missy**: Here's the update, enjoy, and oh, thanks.

As promised, Chapter 13 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 12: _

_"I should thank him and return all that his giving me at least." Rukia sighed. _

_"Hey Rukia, has your image of Ichigo changed these past few days?" Hinamori inquired. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You know what I mean. Do you think of him now as Ichigo the rockstar now that you got to know him better?" _

_"No. Besides, if I acknowledge that, he'd be all obnoxious and high and mighty, I'd have to smack him in the face or two and let him find out how normal he is like the rest of us Homo sapiens. He's really such a prick sometimes." _

_"Rukia… I want a serious answer." _

_"I was serious." _

_"Rukia!"_

_"Okay, okay." Rukia sighed, and continued. "You know what? Even though I got to meet who he really is, not a single moment had I looked at him as someone unreachable or something like that you know like a super star." She stopped and placed back the cap on the mayonnaise bottle. _

_Hinamori__ continued to listen, dangling in her hand, is the sandwich bag. _

_"I have always, from the very beginning, looked at him as Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy who found me gushing on some markers, talked to me, picked up chappy and became my friend." Rukia finished. "Now, is that corny enough for you?" _

_Hinamori__ giggled. "Corny enough, but a very honest answer indeed" She turned to leave then stopped again. _

_"What? You want a goodbye hug?" Rukia raised an eyebrow, hands on her waist. _

_"No, I was just thinking, you want to repay him for all he has done right?" Hinamori turned to look at her again, Rukia nodded a bit. _

_"Just keep on looking at him that way, the real Ichigo Kurosaki in your heart." _

_Rukia__ was taken aback as she watched Hinamori's retreating form. She shook her head and smiled. _

_'The real Ichigo in my heart huh?'_

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Let's watch the lucky stars tonight**

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"This is it. Are you ready?" Ichigo stared directly at his partner's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"I… I guess." Rukia gulped, feeling the small sweat now trailing her neck.

"No. Not I guess. Give me a straight answer. I asked, are you ready? Ichigo's brows furrowed as he concentrated at Rukia's face.

"Alright. I'm ready…." She breathed in, then breathed out, "..I guess.."

By this time, Ichigo scratched his head in frustration, his hands now making its way towards her bare shoulders, and gripping it gently.

"You want this right? As in, you really, really want this right?!"

Rukia nodded.

"Good. Now, what is the answer to my question?" He inched a bit closer to her face, as if wanting to be the only one to hear and grasp her words once it comes out from those pink full lips.

"I'm ready. Let's do this!" Rukia finally blurted with much determination. Ichigo beamed, his hands gripping tightly on her shoulders.

"Good. I'll wait for you here. Good Luck." He gave her a flying kiss as she got out of the car and made her way inside the building. Rukia gave thanks then rolled his eyes with Ichigo's 'kiss' gesture, making him chortle out a bit.

It's now or never, if she fails again, she'll just pick herself again… or if she can't, maybe Ichigo will still help her get up. This time, she feels a lot stronger.

---------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the door to the passenger seat of Ichigo's car, slammed shut softly.

Ichigo turned to look at the now slightly pale Rukia. "Well? What happened?" He inquired.

Rukia let out a huge sigh and smiled, looking back at Ichigo. "I gave it to the publisher already. She was nice and accepted it again, and we'll have to wait for the results sometime this week."

"Then why do you look pale and worried?" Ichigo scoffed. "I never felt so scared and nervous in my life! It was like; I was waiting for some kind of judgment or some kind of decision for my execution!" Rukia's eyes widened as her arms went flying about as she told Ichigo all these.

"Well, perhaps that could be expected… But you're okay now right?" Ichigo started his car.

"Peachy actually, right now, I don't want to think about it." She smiled as turned his gaze towards the car window. "Oh, hey, thanks for accompanying me here. Aunt Unohana has this meeting she had to go to and all. You sure I didn't bother any of your schedules for today? I seem to be asking favors from you at the right time." Rukia raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo smirked. Well, aside from the fact that he did lie to her about him not having any appointment 3 days ago, today, he really doesn't have any. And all be damned if something were to pop up and snatch him out of this wonderful time he now has.

Which is what happened actually and it made him curse like hell inside.

He tried to ignore the blaring music now playing from his cell phone, until Rukia tapped him.

"Oi, Ichigo. Answer your phone will ya? It's really annoying."

"So what? I want it to blare anyway."

"If you won't answer it, then I would."

"Hey wha—Rukia!" Ichigo tried to grab the phone from her but failed, their car almost swerved down the side walk as he let go of the steering wheel for a good 3 seconds.

"You idiot! What are you trying to do, kill us?!" Rukia shouted at her, in her hands was the said cell phone, still blasting out music.

"Don't answer that!" Ichigo gritted his teeth as he tried to glance and balance the car back on the street.

"Too late." Rukia let out her tongue, "Hello?"

"Eh? Rukia?" Hisagi's voice came.

"Oh hi Hisagi." Rukia smiled, even if the boy from the other line would not be able to see her.

"Hello to you too Rukia. I see, you're with Ichigo, figures." Hisagi chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the orange hair who glanced down at her with a gulp.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, we're just going to have this meeting- not really formal- about some magazine photo shoot we're doing some time next month. So, I just called to tell Ichigo this sudden gathering and so on… You could come, we would all love that." Hisagi explained.

In actuality of it all, the meeting was not sudden. But Ichigo wanted to accompany Rukia again and asked (with a little death threat thrown at the side) to have the time of the meeting moved if he is really needed there and if they don't want him to ditch them _again_.

Lucky for the carrot top, that's all the engagement they have for the day and Kiyone was flexible on the said day too, so everyone agreed anyway at the end to have it moved at noon. Plus, Hisagi thought he could be at least merciful and do something nice to Ichigo for a change, like not telling Rukia the truth about him lying being free to help her and all.

The group decided to give Ichigo a break in the least. After all, they always had their gleeful share of fun when they tease him senseless. And besides, their friend seems to be less irritated when it comes to the girl, aside from the fact that his scowl is really permanent; and even went as far as messing with his (and their) schedules for her. But Ichigo was spontaneous to begin with, so that makes his being spontaneous, more spontaneous, if that made any sense.

Rukia bit her lip, "Uhm… I don't know. I might be a bother."

"Since when were you a bother, Rukia-chan?" Hisagi cooed.

"Give me that." Ichigo snarled at her as he grabbed back his phone after he pulled over for awhile. Rukia snarled back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yo. Hisagi… you, you know…" Ichigo tried to spurt out words that won't give out anything to the girl beside him, and hoped that Hisagi got his message, if he called that a message anyway.

Rukia turned her direction towards the car window at her side, totally ignoring Ichigo. The carrot top struggled to make some sentences rather than impersonating a Morse code or something like that.

To his luck, Hisagi got what he meant. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her about you begging for us to move our meeting time, you lover boy you." The tattooed face man teased.

Ichigo sighed, "Good. Thanks." Then he growled back at Hisagi. "What the hell do you mean by that?! I'm not! And I didn't beg you bastard!"

Rukia turned her attention back at him, eyebrows rose, questioning his sudden change of behavior, as if that was new.

Cursing, he slammed the phone shut. Rukia smirked. "By any chance, do your 'hormonal' fans know how much of a temperamental person you are? They might get turned off and lose your 'sexy' points. And that you seemed to have some kind of fetish with colorful language too."

"Shut it, as if you're any different." He started to move the car again and he scowled back at her. "Besides, I don't care what they really think about me, I'm selling music here, not my body, even if it helps because I really am gorgeous-and I am not temperamental."

Rukia snorted a laugh, 'Cocky as ever, that's Ichigo Kurosaki for you."

Ichigo grumbled. "You seem to be sticking with the idea that they are all hormonal."

"They are, because they really are." The Raven haired girl said as a matter of fact.

"Even the guys?" Ichigo let out his tongue, as a sign of disgust. Rukia chuckled sarcastically. "Please, as if any straight guy in their right mind would shrill at you. I've been to your concert remember? It's jam packed with hormonal banshees. You should have seen their totally slave like banners. 'Ichigo, marry me', 'Ichigo, let's make Love' and all those disgusting ideas."

"You sound like you're jealous." Ichigo smirked slyly.

"Please, you're so full of yourself, I just happen to be normal and they're not. I wouldn't be surprised if you had really hit it off with some of your fans." Rukia rolled her eyes.

Ichigo frowned and coughed. "I do not do that." He said in an almost too serious tone.

"That's new. You sure? Aren't rock stars you know…" She was cut off by him.

"I'm not. I don't drift that way. I'm as much serious with my music as you are with your manga making." He said stiffly, this time, he really sounded serious. "Why are we talking about that anyway?"

"You started it." Rukia pouted, Ichigo shook his head. "You're the one who blabbed about hormonal fans."

"But they really are. And so sorry if I offended you by assuming you…"

"Apology accepted. Besides, people have been stereotyping me since the day I was well, I don't really know when but you get the point."

"Point taken."

"Whatever."

-------------------------------------------------

Days later, Ichigo found himself spacing out at the balcony of the studio.

"Hey." A voice came and Ichigo looked up.

In front of him was Kaien standing, holding with him some canned drinks. He frowned a bit and then answered back. "Hey."

"You're spacing out. Mind if I join you?" Kaien pointed to the space beside Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and he sat down a good 6 inches apart from the carrot top. He handed to him the other can of soda and Ichigo muttered a thanks as they simultaneously opened their sodas.

"So, what brings you here?" started Ichigo.

Kaien glanced at him and then looked up at the sky. "Hitsugaya asked me to make some keyboard notes version of the beats I made in your concert. He said he'll be practicing how to make beats with his new synthesizer."

"Oh. Right. All songs?" Ichigo raised the can to his mouth, sipping some of its contents.

"Just one, for now it's 'Lavender'" Kaien smirked and did the same. Ichigo sputtered, while the dark haired man asked him if he's okay.

"I'm fine, just got something caught up in my throat." He coughed and wiped the remnants of brown liquid from his face. Lavender, right, Hitsugaya just had to choose the one song that fitted perfectly his description of Rukia.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her ever since he accompanied her to submit her work again. They had a few hours of time with the group when he took her with him to the meeting—which was a bit disastrous because everyone in the room had been teasing him and hinting to her about his so called 'sacrifices' and being on time nowadays.

He was lucky enough that Rukia didn't get the message they are trying to relay with their hints and teases, probably because they were doing it while gasping for air when he fiercely strangled all of them one by one, with a sick hope that at least one of them would really die and that would make them shut up. Rukia just stared at them, not really sure what's going on.

He had been flushed to death and well, his 'friends' almost met death when he tried to shut all of them up if possible, permanently. He sighed in defeat when even Kiyone joined in the mischievous group who had but one goal set in mind—to be the end of him.

"So, you don't have Rukia with you today?" Kaien smoothly asked. Ichigo twitched a bit and raised his arms to rest his head on his palms. "It's not as if she's some kind of possession or anything. She can do what she wants with her life."

Kaien smirked. "Then, I guess you won't mind if I ask her out tonight then?" Ichigo wanted to swing his fist right at Kaien's face, but he decided to just sit there, retaining that smug expression on his face. He doesn't really know why he wanted to swing his fist on his face anyway.

"Why would I mind? It's her life." He coughed, "What for?"

Kaien resisted a laugh. "I thought you said you don't mind?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I never said I did. I was just asking. That's totally different from each other."

Kaien decided to answer anyway. "Oh nothing, just wanted to tour her around town I guess, then ask her to dinner after."

'And then what? Try to kiss her after a good date? Hell, yeah, it sure sounds like a date plan. And I am her official tour guide damn it! Stop meddling you dark haired drum freak!' Ichigo frowned, cursing inside. Kaien waited for any reaction or answer, but the carrot top just sat there, grunting a little, his furrowed brows looking the same as everyday.

He thought why was he all grumpy about this anyway? It's true he doesn't have to give a shit what Rukia does with her life. He's not her brother or anything.

"Whatever." He blurted out. Okay, so he wasn't so sure he blurted out the right thing, and he thought about it for awhile. Wait, okay so he blurted out the wrong thing. 'Whatever' means he doesn't give a shit; well in fact he does; now he thinks he really does. How can he take it all back without sounding too obvious?

Kaien was now smiling, probably happy that he will get a chance to go out with Rukia tonight and it came from Ichigo that he doesn't give a hoot anyway. The carrot top was about to open his mouth when his phone rang.

"And I, I won't worry my life away…" The phone came.

'Bull! Right now, he's practically worried to hell, thinking how to take that entire 'whatever' thing back.'

"Ya?" He scowled.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice came. Speak of the devil. Ichigo smirked. "yeah, Rukia, why?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! I've got great news! Eee! My manga finally got accepted! They sent me stuff that I have to revise but, but the thing is, I finally got in! Thanks to you!" Rukia squealed; Ichigo felt his heart skip a bit.

"That's great, hell yeah we rock! Well, they should accept you, after all that work and stuff we did the other day." Ichigo smirked, making his voice loud enough for Kaien to hear.

Ha! How's that?! I worked with her and spent time with her, too bad for you!

"Yeah, well… anyway, I wanted to treat you tonight… you know, make it up to you for all that you've done." Rukia giggled, the news that she got in made her feel giddy and in cloud nine.

Bingo! He doesn't have to take it all back now, he doesn't want to sound possessive, and over protective or jealous because –he insists- **he isn't**. He's just, well just a friend wanting to spend some time with his friend, yeah that's it. Keep telling yourself that Ichigo, keep telling yourself that.

Rukia is asking him out, too bad for you dark haired doppelganger.

Without hesitations, he quickly said. "Okay. Meet you then later." He smirked and shut his phone.

Kaien smiled and stood up. "So, I guess I won't be able to ask Rukia out today." He turned to look at the orange haired young man who was trying his very best to look sympathetic even if he was laughing inside, tumbling and all.

"Yeah. Maybe some other time. Anyway, I gotta split." Ichigo waved his hand and left.

Kaien stood there shaking his head in disbelief. "Failed eh?" Hisagi came from behind him. Kaien turned to look his sky blue eyes at the tattoo faced man. "Yeah, you can say that… He put up quite a fight, only I think it's mostly with himself."

------------------------------------

Rukia was all happy and relaxed with the news. Hinamori bought her some party poppers to have the celebration feeling in case she really gets accepted—and she did. Rukia asked why Hinamori had the party poppers ready, as if she knew that she would get lucky today.

The peach girl just smiled and told her that a joint effort from her and Ichigo is something worth seeing, and perhaps the publishers can't resist their admiration at a work with so much passion and bonding.

Rukia blushed and thanked her cousin and Aunt for all the support.

For now, she happily typed away to give the news to her brother and friends back at home when…

"Renji." She whispered. Hisa name popped out the inbox and she quickly clicked on it.

Hey Rukia,

I'm sorry I wasn't able to mail you for the past few days; my computer broke down after this very, very intelligent life form-which is my room mate, spilled his wonderful and sugar high coffee on it. Sorry. I know you knew about me going to my grandmother's from Orihime. Yeah, there was no electricity there you know how rural the place is. Anyway, last week, I got back and that's where I got your snail mail. Don't worry about me; I'm fine, sorry to cause you such worry. Oh, and I got into a little accident last week to. This drunkard almost run me over and I now have a cast on my feet, but nothing serious. I bumped into Ryoko the other day, you still remember her, our classmate back in college? Apparently, she rented the vacant room in the apartment I'm staying in. And she's helping me out since I'm practically limping and all. She says 'hi' and good luck there. By the way, when will you come back here to visit?

-I miss you and I love you.

Renji.

She smiled and saddened after. She misses them, especially him. It was good he's doing fine, although his feet cause her to worry. He should be more careful next time. And Ryoko, that's kind of nice of her to help him around. She should remember to thank her personally. She smiled again, thinking that everything seem to be going her way today. She continued to tell all of them including Renji what her situation is now in this place.

-------------------------------------

Ichigo looked at his rear view mirror. He tried to polish up his hair, making it look presentable, but it still swooshed back to its messy state. He frowned, well; it looked better that way anyway. Plus, Rukia doesn't seem to mind his messy hair anyway, not that he really cared, he just tried it out.

He soon made his way towards Rukia's house and rang the doorbell. In an instant, Rukia answered, and told him to come in; she just had to lock the back door for awhile.

"No one's at home?" Ichigo looked around. "yep." Rukia came and slammed the kitchen door shut. "Just me, but since I'm going out, I have to lock around first."

Ichigo nodded and lend a hand after.

Minutes later, they were now sitting at the same spot they sat on way back then at the pizza place. Rukia asked for it and he obliged anyway, saying it was her who's treating so she has the right to pick the place.

Old man Keitaro greeted them again with a grin on his face. "So, the young couple seems to be getting along then, contrary to the time back then when you were both bickering."

The two flushed and shook their heads. "Old man, we're not a couple."

Mr. Keitaro looked at them with wide but mischievous eyes. "Oh? I thought you were. Back then I referred to you as 'couples' when you two were bickering, and you didn't react."

Rukia tried to brush her blush away and replied. "We must have missed that one… but anyway, sorry, we're not." She looked over at Ichigo, who still had that scowl on his face.

Strangely enough, both felt a light thug in their chest when they denied that part, but shrugged it off anyway.

Mr. Keitaro apologized for the misunderstanding and told them he just going to make their pizza now. He glanced at them one last time and smirked. "Then that must mean they are much closer than before. Usually, those who are guilty of such accusation are the ones who react and are embarrassed about it."

"So, anyway… about this manga, that's good news. I'm happy for you." Ichigo smiled.

"yeah. I'm so happy, I thought I would die, not that I really wanted to, but you get my drift." Rukia gushed. "I'm going to start with the revisions. I have deadlines for the weekly mag."

"I'll help you okay?" Ichigo sipped on to his iced tea. "There's still more to that happy feeling you're having, come on spill it." He grinned.

If Ichigo only knew, but he didn't, so the moment Rukia decided to spill, the carrot top wished he shouldn't have asked her to.

"Renji, he just mailed me today. Told me why he can't reply, and that he's okay. Everything's good." She smiled, her beautiful pearly whites showing. Ichigo groaned.

If only, just only he can make her that happy by the mere mention of his name.

Ha? What? What the hell was that all about? He must have a lot of iced tea that it had gone up his brain, momentarily making it think stupid thoughts and wishes.

He scoffed; Rukia stopped talking and looked at him worriedly. "Er, Ichigo… are you okay? You seem irritated."

"Ha? No. I'm, I'm just… anyway, let's change topic shall we?"

Oh God, he hoped it didn't sound too obvious that he didn't like the current topic. He looked over to Rukia who thought of another subject matter and smiled, glad that she didn't get what he just stupidly did.

Rukia looked up the ceiling, actually she was trying to avoid Ichigo's gaze. Was her babbling about her boyfriend made him uncomfortable?

But if it is, it's not like it's her fault. He asked her what the other reason is anyway. But then again, he did say a lot more than the answer intended for the question. She couldn't think of any topic actually, so they remained silent until their pizza finally came.

"Hey Ichigo, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Anyway, thanks a lot. This treat is all for you." She grinned and raised her glass of iced tea like it's a beer glass or something.

Ichigo raised his and they toast, "Yeah, congratulations to you, Rukia." He drank the glass' contents and placed it down. "And nah, you didn't make me uncomfortable. I was just feeling a little tired, I did a lot of stuff back at the studio today."

Okay, so he lied. In actuality, he's not uncomfortable with her. Not her per se, but her reason for those beautiful smile. He shook his head. What the hell, why does he even care anyway?

He's just lacking some sleep. Yeah, that's it. He hadn't had any decent sleep with all the recording and shows popping out one by one. And the deprivation of said sleep is making him think things he doesn't really have to think about or even get angry or irritated at things not worth taking any time anyway.

On the other hand, Rukia stole glances at Ichigo as he made those weird faces. He looked like he was arguing with something inside, probably himself. She tried to hide a chuckle and thought about it.

Come to think about it, he seemed to be doing that- that funny faces as if arguing with something or someone- nowadays. Not that Rukia would really know; they both don't know each other that much anyway. He must have been doing that as a hobby since god knows when, but she shrugged it off. If he really did that as a hobby, then it made things look pretty weird.

But still, she found it funny and adorable. He kinda looks cute that way.

What the heck?

Rukia bowed her head and sipped some more of her iced tea to at least cool her now warm cheeks.

It didn't seem to help at all, so she tried averting her attention towards her chappy and notepad. She opened her half full pad and blushed even more, then pushed said pad back in the bag.

That kind of snapped Ichigo back to reality "What's up?"

"Uh… nothing. Just, a fly… a fly startled me." She lamely excused. "Oh, okay." Ichigo dead panned and took another slice of pizza.

She peeked in her notepad, and groaned.

Great, she didn't realize_ that_ when she was writing on it today-must be because she was in euphoria thanks to the news she got from the publisher- But still…

…why did all her plans inside the pad included Ichigo in it?

She sighed and took another bite from her pizza. It must be because she was getting too used to having him around. Like, accompanying her, helping her, hanging out with her, everything she did, he was there.

Well of course, not _everything_.

She liked the idea, but can't help that tugging feeling inside that she has to limit it, for she might get too used to him assisting her, she might not be able to do things on her own if needed.

And she felt that's only not the reason why she should limit it, she felt there was something else, she just can't put her finger on it yet.

But right now, she didn't want to fight it, maybe some time in the future.

-------------------------------------

Two weeks after, Rukia receives another envelope from the publisher, plus a copy of their issue that week with her work on it.

She squealed, jumped, almost did cartwheels and ran around the house, yelling victory and success in different ways possible.

Her lead character was in the cover. 'Blank out' the lettering said, and some welcome messages at the bottom of it.

Hinamori and her Aunt, baked her some cake to celebrate her first issue, and then prayed for it to go a long way.

She quickly informed everyone at home by typing happily away, 2,000 words per second… wow.

Byakuya replied, with words of encouragement and happiness towards his sister. He said five times how he is of her and said goodbye after for he had a dinner meeting to attend to.

Uryuu replied in behalf of Orihime, because she's busy with something. He said the all too familiar expression of happiness and that they miss her, and that she take care of herself

Renji didn't reply, he was probably out, but she left a message anyway.

Then Ichigo called her up.

"ICHIGO!" She bellowed.

"Whoa, I see you've seen your issue. Pretty good, congratulations. I'm going to show it to the guys back at Urahara's. Maybe you know we could meet up if you want." Ichigo chuckled at the other line, he was panting a little. When Rukia asked him if he was okay, he said he was now walking up a flight of stairs because apparently, Urahara's condominium elevator stopped working and was in for repairs.

"Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?" Rukia shrilled a bit, unable to contain her excitement.

"Well, if you want to tour the city, you should at least find out first how big it is, what better way to see it than to go to the lookout point! I used to go there when I was a kid and watch city lights and stars." He laughed.

Rukia nodded. "Sounds fun, let's do that!"

"Good, pick you around eight-ish." The carrot top bid farewell and shut his cellphone.

"LOOKOUT POINT?!" Hinamori's eyes bulged.

"Yeah? What about it? Sounds fun… we didn't have those back at home… well we didn't have anything near at home that is. I'm quite excited. He said the city lights are marvelous there, plus the stars shine brightly there because you're in a high place." Rukia plopped down on her bed.

Hinamori sighed, so she was a little innocent. But what was Ichigo thinking? Taking her to lookout point? That was, probably the most secluded and sweetest place a guy would take a girl to er… anyway, what was Ichigo thinking? They are not a couple, so it will probably look bad.

But then again, the two seemed to have innocent intentions about going there. After all, the lookout point wasn't exactly made for er.. Incongruous intentions, but either way she decided not to butt in, but of course, she'll have to make Rukia bring with her a pepper spray, just in case.

Hours later, Ichigo came to pick up Rukia. Hinamori glanced up at him in a vicious kind of way. Ichigo was taken aback and scratched his head.

'Uhm, Hinamori, is there a problem?" Ichigo bluntly asked.

Hinamori cocked an eyebrow and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Nothing really, just bothered. What do you intend of my cousin?" She answered back bluntly too.

"Ha? Why? Did something happen? I don't think I get what you're trying to say." Ichigo looked confused.

"You look innocent enough. But if something happens, I'll…" Hinamori sighed and glared back.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. This charming girl can be a little scary. She must be having PMS, that's the only reason he could think of now why she's acting this way—this way that he doesn't really know.

Soon after, Rukia came; wearing a white tank top and jeans, resting on her arm was her brown cotton jacket. "Let's go Ichigo!" she chirped quite excitedly.

Ichigo beamed, he was wearing a pair of jeans too with blue shirt and a black jacket. "Right I hope there are stars out tonight. It's much better to look up there when it's full of those shining critters."

Rukia frowned. "They're not alive Ichigo I don't think 'critters' is the right term." Ichigo bit back at her saying how come she has to point out everything he say like it was damn killing everybody.

They both stopped bickering when they bid goodbye to Hinamori.

"She'll be back here around ten, don't worry you loving cousin you." Ichigo teased.

Hinamori growled. "She better be, and I expect her complete and unharmed or you'll be seeing stars for the rest of your life." She slammed shut the door softly after she had given her, 'somewhat sounded like a death threat' to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the closed door dumbfounded and then turned to Rukia. "What the hell did she mean by that? Is your cousin okay?"

Rukia shrugged. 'Beats me, must be stress. She's been working non stop with her accounting job these past few days."

Both shrugged it off and headed towards the car, leaving.

Rukia placed her hands inside the pocket of her jacket and felt something in it. She pulled it out, and confusion graced her features. "What the heck is a pepper spray doing in my pocket?" She asked herself as she raised aan inquisitive eyebrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ahahaha! Lookout point. Apparently, our two little protagonists don't have any idea what the lookout point's other meaning is. Not that I blame them, I have always found the lookout point as something wonderful where you can watch the stars and the city lights below in peace. Not er… not… you know what I mean. It's because of those kinds of people that the beautiful meaning of the lookout point is degraded to a make-out point. Renji writes back! And he got into an accident. Heehee, so he's forgiven. Ichigo gets more jealous and jealous as time pass. And what's this? Rukia is having strange feelings when she's around Ichigo. Haha! I liked doing this, especially the IchigoKaien part. Woot! No annoying band mates for now let Ichigo take a break. Next chapter, Ichigo and Rukia goes on a trip! Rukia is officially a manga artist! Hooray! Oh, and the title of her manga is actually my own comic. But I changed the title for confidentiality purposes. I cannot think of anything for her to make so I just used mine. The story also revolves around band members come together because of one fate: Revenge and to live. Yep, it's more of like a violent story, but purely inspirational and has music attached to it, so it'll still have some relevance towards Ichigo's work. There, I hope you enjoy this one guys. HUGS!


	15. Our First Trip

Gyah, endless encouragement and nice reviews! I have to apologize early if the fic will have some minor (hope not major) errors. Like spelling or something, but I guess this won't make any sense since I seem to be doing that anyway in earlier fics but ah hell, here goes. Yesterday, as I was opening my mom and dad's room to get the bug spray, the chipped wood near the knob splintered my finger. The long piece of wood forced its way in at the side of my nail, it pierced my flesh and it hurt like hell. Luckily, I got the prick out but now my finger is swollen because of it, and it's making my typing a major hellish feat. I go "yow!" "Ouch" and "shit" when I hit the keys with said finger, my mom was starting to question my sanity or lack thereof. Heehee.

So I hope I explained myself well, let's go to shout outs:

**Darkmeows**: You get a cookie for being first, well not that I am making it a competition, I just thought I would reward you for it since you pointed it out and I saw it, you really are the first one. Thanks, hope you enjoy this one. ; I'll be looking up your fics, don't worry. excited.

**Ampfness**: You were not placed in last chapter's shout outs because I got your review late. So here you are, you get a spot here, just for you. Glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Karankate-kitty**: Hehe, I like that term, snogfest area. Anyway, thanks glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this one too!

**RinUtari**: Thanks for the wait, here's an update for you. Well spoiler, but Renji is telling the truth, but don't worry, things will get messy between him and Rukia anyway, aren't we a bunch of sadists? Hehehe! Thanks, enjoy!

**MiNKy307**: Here's the update, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Intercostalspace**: I got you message. Heehee. So it's the prologue. I see, well it was just a front cover anyway. Haha! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing, plus I'm glad you liked it.. so I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Bella68**: Wow, thank you very much Bella68-san. Your comments made me happy; I'm all smiles and giggles. Yes, I will continue writing for you people; I really appreciate all the time and effort you give in this fic. Renji will definitely have complications with Rukia in the future that I promise. I am honestly beginning to like the Kaien and Ichigo rivalry plus Rukia getting fonder of Ichigo everyday. I hope you enjoy this update too. Thanks again! HUGS

**Missy**: You're welcome. And thank you too for reading and reviewing, plus, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Hisanachan**: Hinamori can be so paranoid sometimes. Hehe. Thanks, I'm glad you loved it. I hope you enjoy this too.

**Shana.rose**: Here's an update for you. Yes, we will get more Ichigo jealousy as time pass. Heehee. Thanks a lot for the time and loving the story. Enjoy!

**Lost in green**: Thanks! Here's an update!

**Strawberry-chan**: Thanks. Hmm.. Rukia will get there eventually, but right now, we're doing this the slow paced way. Thanks a lot! Enjoy.

**Ryukansen**: You liked the Kaien and Ichigo part? Gah! I loved that too! I'm so glad! Heehee, here's the update! Enjoy and thanks!

**Bleacher27**: Hehe, it only shows how Hinamori is such a loving cousin. She may like the Shinigamis and would die to see them, but Rukia's disposition and welfare is number one on her list. ; aww, how sweet. Hoohoo, Renji will soon be in hotter than hot water. Thanks a lot, here's the update!

**Strawberry-Ringo**: I don't really know if this chapter has any serious fluff in it, but if it has… then good, at least I got that part done for you. Heehee. Hope you enjoy this one too. I really like the way you review. I'm smiling because of it.

---------------------------------

As promised, Chapter 14 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 13: _

_"She'll be back here around ten, don't worry you loving cousin you." Ichigo teased. _

_Hinamori growled. "She better be, and I expect her complete and unharmed or you'll be seeing stars for the rest of your life." She slammed shut the door softly after she had given her, 'somewhat sounded like a death threat' to Ichigo. _

_Ichigo looked at the closed door dumbfounded and then turned to Rukia. "What the hell did she mean by that? Is your cousin okay?" _

_Rukia shrugged. 'Beats me, must be stress. She's been working non stop with her accounting job these past few days." _

_Both shrugged it off and headed towards the car, leaving. _

_Rukia placed her hands inside the pocket of her jacket and felt something in it. She pulled it out, and confusion graced her features. "What the heck is a pepper spray doing in my pocket?" She asked herself as she raised aan inquisitive eyebrow. _

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Our first trip**

It was already half a month since the first issue of Rukia's manga was published.

Half a month; since the concert the audition and so on and so forth.

And now, Rukia is starting to like her life here piece by piece.

She even has roaming now! Wonderful. Simply golden.

Everything was going so well and everyday she tells all of it to Byakuya and her friends. Byakuya even told her that she should at least give him some time to shower and not call every fifteen minutes in the morning where he goes off to work.

Orihime on the other hand, had her share of news. It turns out, that Uryuu had finally proposed to her. Rukia snorts and tells her friend a bit fat: "FINALLY! I THOUGHT THAT GUY DOESN'T HAVE ANY GUT MUSCLE IN HIM TO DO THAT!" and a good: "CONGRATULATIONS!" after it.

Orihime giggled and told her that the guy was so shy; she had to start the sentence for him. Pathetic, snapped Rukia, but still cool. She knows how the loved each other and are inseparable.

"Anyway Orihime, is Renji okay now? He's like, avoiding that question when I ask him that." Rukia pinned the cellphone between her chin and shoulder as she wiped her hands, removing the ink stains out of it.

"Oh, he's mighty fine. Only, he has been quite busy too like you. He's working at some advertising firm right now, and everything's pretty hectic there if you ask me." Orihime chirped. "Uryuu went to check up on him and they had a couple of drinks after."

"So, he's still drinking eh? What about Uryuu? I thought he didn't drink?" Rukia inquired, holding the phone again with her hands.

"He doesn't. But he said it's one time, for old time's sake. Renji was a bit you know; down that time… must be stress." Orihime came again.

"I do hope he's okay. He has a tendency to not tell me when he has problems or some sort. But when you see him, tell him I'll call him when he's not busy. And that he should take care of himself." Rukia smiled softly, now she's definitely missing home, her face to face conversations with Orihime, Uryuu treating them out for ice cream and stuff, her and Renji dating, and her and Byakuya watching late night movies.

Sigh, home is really where the heart is.

Then a couple of beeps were heard. "Oh shit, Orihime, don't hang up okay? I just have to answer this other call coming in." The raven haired girl stated. Orihime on the other hand, just nodded even if she was unseen by her petite best friend.

"Hello?" Rukia started.

"Hey, how's our litt-petite princess doing?" Ichigo came with a too cheery voice, Rukia cringed.

"Who's this?" Rukia asked.

"It's me Ichigo, who else would it be?" Ichigo scoffed.

Rukia snorted a bit and then answered. "Oh, right. Don't go calling me princess you orange haired frog. I'll call you after 5 minutes. I'm talking to my friend, and it's an overseas call."

Ichigo frowned deeper, if that was even possible. "Please, as if frogs have hair, and I'm not a frog!" He coughed. "Which friend?" He certainly hoped it wasn't the friend with the boy word in front of it. Not that he cared really, he just doesn't want to hang up and wait. Yeah, that's it.

"It's Orihime, and she's waiting. Now can I please?" Rukia came.

Oh, so it's the best friend. That's cool. "Sure, go on. But five minutes okay? I don't want to wait brownie."

Rukia didn't answer back and just hanged up the phone. Ichigo winced and cursed. "yeah right, nice talking, thanks a lot." He said to no one in particular.

"Who was it?" Orihime asked quizzically. Rukia huffed and answered. "It's the carrot top, honestly, he keep on bugging me."

"But you like it anyway." Orihime giggled, Rukia sighed. "Well, not like it per se, but frankly speaking, he's more of like a breath of fresh air with slight obnoxiousness here and there. He's pretty much a very good company if you ask me, changes things a lot on my part."

"Oh, so you like him?" Orihime chuckled again, she was interrogating like a tv hostess of some showbiz show.

"Well if you consider tolerating him as like, well yeah, I like him." Rukia chuckled back. "But of course, we wouldn't want him to know that or he gets all proud and full of himself."

Orihime chirped, "That's good. I think he really adores you. Imagine doing all that stuff for you, I think it's sweet."

Rukia pouted and blushed, glad that orihime can't see her. "You and Hinamori think like that. So we like each other, it's obviously because we're friends. Geez, so he does sweet stuff, Uryuu does that too."

"But he's my boyfriend, er fiancée." Orihime came. "Well, yeah, but he's still sweet. He is after all, a gentleman." Rukia bit back.

"Are you saying Kurosaki isn't a gentleman?"

"No, absolutely not, with a foul mouth like his and that grumpy attitude."

"You two are somewhat alike anyway."

"Well, I never said I was nice."

Orihime laughed. "Anyway, it was nice talking to you Rukia I'll contact you next sometime okay? I gotta go. Have fun there and take it easy. I'm—no, we're all proud of you with all that you have accomplished. And do say thank you to Kurosaki for taking car of you for me okay?" She bid her goodbyes and the line was soon cut off.

Rukia plopped down on her bed. She doesn't have anything to do. Last time, she got so excited with her first issue, she got to work with at least 5 chapters and she was done. All she needs to do is pass it and wait for revisions.

During her 'manga making' days, she didn't go out of the house so Ichigo wasn't able to see her for some time. He'd drop by, but only to check up on herm since he's pretty busy himself.

She missed her friends back home, but she was definitely missing the guys back at the studio too. She hasn't seen them longer than carrot top.

Just then, Hinamori peeked inside her room. "Hey. Get up, Ichigo's downstairs."

Rukia jumped up and her eyes widened. "What the hell is he doing here? A minute ago I was on the phone and he…"

"He was outside the whole time. Got tired or waiting, apparently. He was murmuring something like you not calling back again when I saw him while I was taking out the trash." Hinamori chuckled.

Rukia slapped her forehead. "Geez, whatever will I do with that guy? He's freakin': 'I wanna do this stuff right now, I don't care shit what you think!' He's too impulsive; it makes my head spin like mad!"

"Why don't you stop focusing on him being soo spontaneous and try to at least look at what he's doing?" Hinamori waved her hand around.

"Alright, I won't waste my time trying to figure out his messed up mind. Tell him to come up; I'm too lazy to get out of this room. I'm such a sloth." Rukia grinned and Hinamori mocked saluted, turned to the hallway and shouted: ICHIGO, RUKIA WANTS YOU TO GET UP HERE PRONTO!

Ichigo yelped at the sudden outburst, he was pretty sure that cousin of Rukia's has a split personality or something. One time she's all sweet, the other she was threatening him or 'whatever' like that.

He stood up and got to the stairs where the said peach girl was now smiling at him. What? So it's the 'nice girl' side this time. He shivered; he hoped she wasn't like that criminal character in the movie 'identity' wherein the psycho guy had about 7 to 9 personalities in him. He wouldn't want Hinamori to have that 'killer' in her.

But thinking back at the events half a month ago, where he took Rukia at the lookout point, it made sense why Hinamori was acting that way-glaring at him and all, and yes, he found out about the pepper spray.

flashback

It was a complete messy and embarrassing moment if he's asked about it. He thought it would be pretty cool to take her there and watch the city lights in awe, and maybe perhaps steal a couple of glances at her 'amazed' and wonderful face—but that's not the point here.

Anyway, so they got there, he quickly told her that they should sit up on the roof of his car, that way they get some elevation and see things in a higher and better perspective. She nodded quite excitedly and started to tell him how happy she is because this is her first time. He liked the idea of making her happy; especially when she entered that 'childish' mood mode she used back then when he first saw her gushing up at the markers. It was purely and innocently, cute.—again, not the point here.

So they were there, sitting and talking about trivial things, anything under the sun, in a not literal sense of course since its night time. Anyway, so they were talking, and he was pointing this and that to her.

"That's the amusement park over there. See that giant circle thing with changing lights?" He pointed his index finger to the said sight, and Rukia nodded.

"Nice huh?" He turned to look at her. Her eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, it must be so cool to get up there."

"Yeah, I've been there a couple of times." Ichigo leaned back, resting his weight on his strong arms. "Cool. Hey Ichigo, take me there once will ya?" Rukia leaned back also, spreading her legs at the car's roof. Ichigo smiled back at her. 'Sure, I'm your tour guide right? But it'll be expensive." He teased.

"Che. Then I'll go on my own then."

"I was just joking geez. You sure you want to get up there? You're not afraid of heights?"

"Being afraid is all in the mind." The Raven haired girl said with a smug tone.

The carrot top smirked, "Then you're not afraid if I push you off the roof and fall?" Ichigo leaned forward, grabbing her shoulders.

"I-Ichigo you idiot! What are you trying to pull?" Rukia snapped, and held on to his arms tightly for support.

"You're afraid to fall." Ichigo smirked.

"I'm not; I just don't like the idea of falling flat on the ground! Now quit it!" Rukia struggled but Ichigo held on to her tighter than ever.

"Rukia's afraid." He said in a sing-song voice, but completely different from Urahara's. His was like, really singing, it caught Rukia off guard, and she actually liked the sound of her name almost being sung by Ichigo.

"Boo." He snapped her back to reality and she flinched. "What happened to you there? You got, all starry eyed." Ichigo chuckled. She frowned and blushed, swatting Ichigo's hands away from her shoulders.

They were about to bicker when they heard a loud moan coming from somewhere.

Rukia inched closer to Ichigo, hands placing itself over his leg unconsciously. Ichigo gulped and flushed, trying to focus his attention at the moaning sound, only that didn't help because the noise actually sounded like a moan of pleasure.

He gripped Rukia's shoulders and whispered to her ear. "When I tell you to jump out of here and get in the car, do it okay?"

Rukia looked back at him with a pale face. "Why? What's wrong? Is it something bad? I mean, the moaning sound could be someone hurt."

Ichigo slapped his forehead, he sure wished it was really, but it wasn't. And a sound of a moaning man made it worse.

'what the hell was that?!" Rukia pushed herself against Ichigo's chest further, her back rubbing against him. Ichigo groaned. "For the love of…" He didn't really want to think about the sudden euphoria coming over him; it doesn't mean anything—keep telling yourself Ichigo, keep telling yourself that.

For Pete's sake, someone was moaning, god knows why at a car near them. It was parked under a large tree that's why they didn't notice it before. Come to think of it, Ichigo looked around, the place had other cars around them but they are the only ones not in a secluded place. It was as if the cars deliberately hid themselves to be not found. And it did, they didn't notice a thing when they came.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ichigo asked himself. "Wait, I think I see them." Rukia came, still not aware of the other cars. Ichigo paled and caught her arm. "No, wait, let's just go…"

A car came and its headlights went past the two figures moaning about in the car, under the tree. It was a brief passing of light, but Ichigo and Rukia saw enough to make their jaw drop.

Rukia quickly turned to Ichigo, face all red and her brows were furrowed. He didn't know if she's red because of what they saw or that she was just really, really mad. She opened her mouth and yelled. 'What the hell is going on in here?!"

Ichigo cringed and quickly took Rukia in his arms, and jumped out of the roof. "Just get in the damned car!" He ordered and Rukia quickly got in.

"Hey! A man came. "You two are making so much noise, can't you see people are busy?!" said man took Ichigo's shirt and slammed him on the door of his car.

"I can see that. Geez, get yourself a room or something." Ichigo sneered. The man got pissed and was about to punch the carrot top when Rukia opened the window and squirted pepper spray on the man's face.

"Get in the car, now!" Rukia bellowed and Ichigo obliged. They sped off out the lookout point while grunting incoherent words and colorful language.

"Why the hell did you take me there? The place was full of snuggling—ARGH! I don't want to think about it!" Rukia slapped her palms over her face.

"How was I suppose to know that place was like that now?! I swear when we get back home, I'll petition for some kind of—I don't know! I'll ask for that place to be quarantined if I have to!" Ichigo growled back, and then his eyes wandered to her hand, holding the pepper spray.

"Seriously, a pepper spray?!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. "What were you thinking when you brought that with you?!"

Rukia opened her mouth, "I did not know how it got there okay? Just be glad it helped you get out of that mess!"

When they got home, practically all dumbfounded and perhaps, traumatized, Hinamori was worried. The two asked for something to eat and perhaps something to make them snap back and forget the whole thing.

They relayed the story and Hinamori chuckled after. She was now sure that Ichigo is really, really innocent after all.

End flashback

Hinamori walked pass him with a smile, and he seriously tried to smile back, in which he succeeded. He knew about the pepper spray, and who placed it in Rukia's jacket, but enough about that.

"Hey." He raised his hand in greeting. He found her plopped down on bed and staring at the ceiling. She raised her head to look at her. "Come in, join me." She patted the space beside her.

Ichigo shook his head and compelled, plopping himself quite recklessly on the soft mattress.

Rukia snorted a laugh as she wobbled a bit. "No work today?"

Ichigo placed his hands under his orange hair. "Yeah, pretty much a boring day if you ask me. So I went to see a friend whom I have not seen for days, because she cooped herself in her room, working day and night with her manga."

"Me too. Boring day. It's because I cooped myself up working non-stop with my manga, and was really glad when this friend of mine visited me after not being able to see him for days, I missed him anyway." Rukia smirked.

Ichigo felt his cheeks warm up a bit, and he turned to look at Rukia. "yeah, I missed you too."

They both just lay down there, staring at the ceiling.

"So, what brings you here?" Rukia inserted.

"I just wanted to see how you are. Isn't that reason enough?" Ichigo pouted.

"You still have something in your mind. Spill."

"Okay, I was thinking, maybe we could go on with that trip we're planning. You know, tomorrow's good."

Rukia sighed. 'Why am I not surprised that the trip is already scheduled tomorrow?"

"It's because you want it tomorrow too." Ichigo beamed, even if he still had that signature scowl on his face.

"Wrong. It's because you are just too obviously unconstrained." Rukia turned around and faced Ichigo, she was now resting her weight on her arms as she positioned herself face down on the bed, her raven locks, moving with her every movement.

"Well, I don't care about that." Ichigo mimicked her movements. "So, what do you think?"

Rukia tapped her chin and acted like she was thinking hard. She raised an eyebrow at Ichigo and smiled. "Why not? You're sure lucky with coincidences. You and me, we're not busy and so you ask to go on with the trip. Nice."

"Great. Get ready then, I'll pick you up here at 6am sharp." Ichigo stood up and offered his hand to Rukia.

Rukia took it and he pulled her up. "Okay, wait, where are we going?"

"It's this tropical resort not far from here, around three to four hour drive. It's really a cool place." Ichigo waved his hands excitedly.

"Oh, okay. Wait, what about the others? Can't they come?" Rukia placed her hands on her waist as she inquired.

Ichigo shook his head. "I told them and asked them already. But they said they have plans of their own… even Chad. Geez." He scratched his chin and frowned. When he asked them to come, they declined. It was okay if they just simply declined, but they just had to go far as to tease him about it.

They drove him crazy with the birds and the bees stuff, and the laughing, God; he wished he had a shot gun that day. And Hisagi made things worse when he gave him a package of condoms. He graciously and happily shoved the damned thing up his tattooed friend's face and mouth.

"Aw, too bad, I can't ask Hinamori either. Oh well, I guess it will still be fun with just the two of us." Rukia pouted.

"Oh and… Rukia… it's kind of an overnight thing. So bring extra clothes." Ichigo turned towards the door.

'What?! You never said anything about that!" Rukia fumed. "Well I told you now, didn't I?" Ichigo spat back.

"Yeah, but right after I already agreed! Geez, you're such a fool."

"Hey! At least I'm doing you a favor! Besides, the resort has lots of stuff there other than pools, you can do other things and it would take half a day for you to get round with all of it!"

"Yeah but half a day is still not a whole day. Can we at least get home after?!"

"I'm staying there for the night. I'm not going to drive in the middle of the night you insane woman. You can take the bus for all I care."

"Fine, then I will."

"I won't let you."

"What the hell's the matter with you? You said you don't care, and then you take it back. You got some kind of split personality or something?"

"No! As if I would really let you go off on your own."

Hinamori interrupted their wonderful bickering with a soft cough.

"You two are already fighting about getting home when you haven't even gotten there yet. Anyway, why don't you two just start packing and get on with it?" She confronted and then turned to look at Rukia. "And Rukia, it's just an overnight. And besides, what's wrong with it, you're going to stay in separate rooms anyway right Ichigo?"

"uh.. yeah." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Hell yeah, I'm not staying with him in the same room! Bad enough that it's just the two of us going! In case you have forgotten by stupidly bumping your head on a pole, you're a rock star! I don't want rumors; I'm still not even at the peak of my career." Rukia spat.

Ichigo frowned and was about to yell back when Hinamori cut in again.

"Right, that's enough. Now, let's go, and pack your things Rukia." The peach girl lightly pushed her cousin who was still trying to fight back.

-------------------------------------

"I know I said 6 am, but damn… how would I know that it would be so hard to get up?" Ichigo growled as he shut his alarm clock. 4:30am it said, he had about enough time to get ready and pick up Rukia, that is if he won't plop back down on the bed-his sinful, sinful bed.

He was to give in with the soft and cuddly pillows when he snapped back. "Pull yourself together! Trip with Rukia is today, don't screw up!" He got up and dragged his body towards the shower.

"Rukia, wake up." Unohana shook her niece's shoulder. Rukia groaned and opened her eyes groggily. "Oh, hi auntie, what is it?"

"Rukia dear, Hinamori told me that Ichigo will pick you up at six for your trip today. You better get ready." Unohana patted her head and left. "Breakfast is ready by the way."

Rukia looked at the clock: 4:45am. Geez, she still wanted to sleep.

Hinamori peeked in, all awake and giddy, carrying Rukia's bag of clothes. "Rise and Shine cousin! Your prince charming will be here to pick you up anytime now."

Rukia groaned again. "He's not in any way a prince… and charming" She coughed, rethinking the 'charming' part. 'What's up with you? You're the one who looks all ready and perky. Maybe you should be the one to go with him, I don't mind. I like it here in my bed much better,"

Rukia plopped back down and Hinamori rushed to her. "No, No, No, you mustn't! This is your first trip together with Ichigo, THE Ichigo Kurosaki of the Shinigamis!" The peach girl pulled her feet to get off the bed.

"Now, you revert back to the fan girl mode. Where's the Hinamori who glared daggers at 'THE Ichigo Kurosaki' and didn't care if I sprinkle pepper spray in his oh so wonderful amber eyes?" Rukia raised an eyebrow as she held on to her pillow tightly.

"That was… It was because you are my top priority cousin! You are family, and if he did something bad, I'd kill him even if he's the vocalist of the famous band I really adore!" Hinamori explained.

Rukia felt precious. "Aww, I love you too cuz. But can you still kill him even if he didn't do something like that?" she beamed.

"Rukia!" Hinamori frowned, and pulled on to the raven haired girl's feet.

"What make you think he won't do something like that in this trip?" Rukia protested.

"He's not like that, I can tell." Hinamori pulled as she remembered Ichigo's 'traumatized' face after the look out point incident. "Besides, can't you trust a friend?"

That hit it; Rukia quickly got up and headed towards the showers. Can't she trust him? She's been doing that for god knows when now. Of course she does, she's just… well she's just not sure how to act in situations like these. Situations in where Ichigo is too damned nice for her own good.

Ah hell, why should she be making a big deal out of it anyway? She then turned on the hot shower and enjoyed the bath.

--------------------------

5:30am

Good, just in time. Ichigo took his duffel bag and opened his door, only to be faced with a bunch of halfwits.—in his mind, they are.

"Ichigo!" Hisagi exclaimed. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

There stood Hisagi, Urahara, Hitsugaya and Chad-who seemed to be half-asleep. They must have dragged the poor guy here to join their stupid ideas.

"We came here to bid you goodbye and a good luck on your trip with Rukia-chan." Urahara waved his fan across his face.

"Shut it guys, it's not that big a deal, besides, it's not like we would be gone for a year." Ichigo closed and locked his door.

"Have you brought the essentials?" Hisagi whispered.

"ha?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You know…" Hisagi cooed.

"No. I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"He meant have you brought a condom damn it." Hitsugaya slapped his forehead, apparently, as much as he liked teasing Ichigo too, the idea of doing it so early in the morning didn't go well with him.

"What the fuck! I don't bring that kind of stuff! What the hell is wrong with you, you sick bastards!" Ichigo flushed.

"But isn't that what the trip is all about? You and Rukia-chan being intimate?" Urahara almost sang.

"WHAT?! This isn't about that damn it! Get off my hair you freaks!" He looked over to Chad, who snored away. 'Except you Chad, only I don't think you hear any of this anyway."

"Geez, you're no fun Ichigo" Hisagi pouted.

"I'm not like you Hisagi." He scowled at his friend. "You're all sick! I don't know what Rukia would do to you if I tell her all that! But I would sure love to find out!" He smirked triumphantly, but it was cut off when Hitsugaya spoke.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Knowing Rukia, she would most likely place her anger and embarrassment towards you, before us." The White boy sneered. Ichigo scoffed. The damn midget sized white haired son of a—is right.

"Whatever, I'm not here to chat with you. You could all rot for all I care. I'm leaving." He walked pass them, tossing his bag over his shoulder.

Hisagi mocked saluted. "Good luck to you Kurosaki, have fun you brave, brave man."

Ichigo ignored everything they said as he slowly stepped away from them as possible.

Urahara chuckled. "I can't wait to tell your Father how his little 'Ichi' had finally grown to be a man."

Without notice, Ichigo dropped his duffel bag and stormed off towards Urahara, gripping him on the neck and strangling him.

Damn it all, he doesn't care anymore if he's their manager, he **must** be killed.

He would even stand up against hell than have his father—his perverted and deranged father; learn about all of this.

----------------------------------------

Gah, I quite enjoyed this chapter again. Heehee, Ichigo and Rukia are going on a trip! Yay, that'll be the highlight of the next chapter. My favorite part here if the lookout point. Heehee, plus the Ichigo strangling Urahara. Heehee, I'm kind of sugar high today, and it's already 3am. Can you believe that? Haha. I need to go to sleep. Geez. I hope you all like this chapter guys. And thanks for all the support and encouragements, you spoil me with it too much that I spoil you back with updates. Heehee. Snore out for me.


	16. In our own world

Thanks for the wonderful reviews again guys. Heehee. Anyway, uhm… I'm here to clear a few things before we start. First off, I'm sorry if I haven't disclosed any country where Rukia came from. Up until now, I haven't decided or thought about it… but I think I won't disclose it anymore since most of the events in this fic will happen in Ichigo's place, Japan. Another thing, any OOC's that will happen in future chapters is not my fault. This is an AU fic. ; lastly, since I love you guys and we all love Isshin, he'll be here I promise that, although not in this chapter… and it'll be fun.

Also, try to download it Skoop on Somebody's December. That's the music Ichigo and Rukia will be dancing at in this fic. It's much better to just listen to it than pay attention to the lyrics—since even I don't understand it much. I just really like the song and the beat.

I'm sorry for the late update (If you consider this late). I already had my computer reformatted the other day… and I am quite happy with the results. Heehee.

To Bella68, thanks for making me happy all the time and wishing me to always smile. I do that now a lot, Shirou-Hana for the cookies and ADDVengance for last time's muffins.

Now, to the shout-outs:

**MiNKy307**: Thanks, glad you liked it. Heehee, we all love Ichigo and co. Heehee. I hope you like this chapter too!

**Bleacher27**: Freaking out is the essential thing needed on this trip. ; Condom strikes!

**Bella68**: Glad you liked the strangling Urahara part plus ooh, the teasing! Haha! Thank you very much for the wonderful encouragements. ; Isshin will soon invade the Ichigo Rukia life!

**Ampfness**: hello to you too! Sorry if this is a tad late but I hope you enjoy this too. Thanks!

**Lost in green**: Thanks! Enjoy!

**Ryukansen**: Oh my, am I bothering you with your homework? I hope you do fine. Heehee. Yep, Isshin will soon come and enjoy this trip chapter!

**Darkmeows**Uhm, gomen if Hisagi is somewhat OOc here, but can't help it because this is after all an AU story. But, on my part, I think Hisagi is a funny guy, he's just not that highlighted much in bleach.

**Intercostalspace**: Yep, you guessed it right, only with little complications that is, Heehee. Stupid, stupid Ichigo eh? Haha! Thanks a lot; I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**RinUtari** wow, thanks for the complement… I hope I live up to your expectation. ; such pressure. Heehee. Enjoy!

**ADDVengance**: Split personalities are either fun or a too scary shit. But we love hinamori anyway, so why not? Thanks!

**Animelover135**: That's okay, at last now you did. Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Zeldagamefan**: uhm… sorry, I decided not to disclose any place of origin for now, other than they are in Japan. So sorry. I hope you still enjoy this though, even without that bit of info. TT;

**Karenkate****-kitty**: Thanks. I do hope you enjoy this chapter! smiles.

**Missy**: Here's the update, thanks a lot, enjoy!

**Shirou****Hana**: Sugar high, heehee I kinda miss that now. Wait okay? (Goes down and makes peanut butter strawberry jam sandwich) Okay, let's see if this works. Haha! I hope the lookout point is to your liking. I have a reason why Ichigo didn't get in to a fight, it will be explained here. Really, are you a psychic or something? As much as Ichigo hates to admit it, he can't live without his friends… so hurting them would suffice than actually killing them. Yes, my loyal dear loyal and happy reader/reviewer, I shall grant your wish. A speck of fluff it is! HUGS! You don't need to apologize; at least you still reviewed and liked the pervious chapter!

**Hisanachan**: Thanks a lot, glad you enjoyed the previous chap. Yep, here's the update… don't worry, Enjoy!

**C ****Leshay**: oh wow, pressure, one of my fave authors is reading and reviewing this..faints heehee, thanks, I'm so glad you liked it! (Becomes all giddy and stuff) Yosh! I'll make Isshin's appearance a memorable one! Enjoy!

**Shana.rose**: ichigo's dad will know about the trip, But renji won't sorry. Heehee. Enjoy!

--------------------------------

As promised, Chapter 15 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 14: _

_"Have you brought the essentials?" __Hisagi__ whispered. _

_"ha?" __Ichigo__ raised an eyebrow. _

_"You know…" __Hisagi__ cooed. _

_"No. I don't know what the hell you are talking about." _

_"He meant have you brought a condom damn it." __Hitsugaya__ slapped his forehead, apparently, as much as he liked teasing __Ichigo__ too, the idea of doing it so early in the morning didn't go well with him. _

_"What the fuck! I don't bring that kind of stuff! What the hell is wrong with you, you sick bastards!" __Ichigo__ flushed. _

_"But isn't that what the trip is all about? You and __Rukia-chan__ being intimate?" __Urahara__ almost sang. _

_"WHAT?! This isn't about that damn it! Get off my hair you freaks!" He looked over to Chad, who snored away. 'Except you Chad, only I don't think you hear any of this anyway." _

_"Geez, you're no fun __Ichigo__" __Hisagi__ pouted. _

_"I'm not like you __Hisagi__." He scowled at his friend. "You're all sick! I don't know what __Rukia__ would do to you if I tell her all that! But I would sure love to find out!" He __smirked triumphantly, but was cut off when __Hitsugaya__ spoke._

_"Oh, I don't know about that. Knowing __Rukia__, she would most likely place her anger and embarrassment towards you, before us." The White boy sneered. __Ichigo__ scoffed. The damn midget sized white haired son of a—is right. _

_"Whatever, I'm not here to chat with you. You could all rot for all I care. I'm leaving." He walked pass them, tossing his bag over his shoulder. _

_Hisagi__ mocked saluted. "Good luck to you Kurosaki, have fun you brave, brave man." _

_Ichigo__ ignored everything they said as he slowly stepped away from them as possible. _

_Urahara__ chuckled. "I can't wait to tell your Father how his little '__Ichi__' had finally grown to be a man." _

_Without notice, __Ichigo__ dropped his duffel bag and stormed off towards __Urahara__, gripping him on the neck and strangling him._

_Damn it all, he doesn't care anymore if he's their manager, he __**must**__ be killed. _

_He would even stand up against hell than have his father—his perverted and deranged father; learn about all of this. _

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The story/plot is mine though. Skoop on Somebody and December is not mine. Lyrics to Lavender are mine though. heehee

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: ****In our own world  
**

"What's up with you?" The raven haired woman glanced up at the carrot top.

Ichigo turned his head towards her for a second. "Ha?"

Rukia pouted. "Don't 'ha' me, I was asking what's up with you? You look all grumpy when you came to pick me up and still at it. Why? Did the idea of this being a bit ridiculous already landed in that poor excuse for a brain of yours?"

Ichigo snorted, his hands gripping hard on the steering wheel. "Geez Rukia, you're no different from those guys."

Realization hit the Raven haired girl. "Ah, now I see… your group came to see you off this morning, am I right? And somehow, they got you so pissed off with something."

The carrot top cursed, yep, she got everything right. He didn't mind really, that is until she said that one word she always say when she wants to know something from him. "Spill."

Ichigo paled. No way.

No way in hell will he tell her about the condom and the intimate shit his friends had told him before he left.

"Well?" Rukia came; Ichigo was sweating bullets now, and was praying to whomever Goddess out there to lend him a hand to make stuff up—lie to her actually.

"It was nothing." Great, so his prayers weren't answered, nobody up there liked him; they could rot for all he cares.

"It's not, 'nothing', you were grumbling all throughout the drive." The amethyst eyed woman came; she really is getting annoying by the minute.

"When I say it's nothing, it's nothing. Now can we just lay off it?"

"No."

Ichigo slapped his forehead. "Look, if I stop grumbling and put on a happy face, will you quit it?"

"Okay." Rukia grinned. "Let's see you try."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just do it!"

Ichigo grumbled and then stopped as they neared the toll booth. They were now in a line of cars waiting for their turn to get past the gate. He sighed and then closed his eyes, slowly turning his head to face Rukia.

He smiled at her, tried smiling actually, and she raised an eyebrow suddenly entering a fit of laughs.

Ichigo moved the car forward. "What the hell is so funny?"

Rukia wiped a tear from her eyes. "That wasn't a happy face. It looked more like a constipated one." She giggled again. "You should do something about those furrowed brows Ichigo. It makes me crack."

The amber eyed young man took his toll ticket and scowled, but was grateful she had forgotten their 'primary' and absolutely embarrassing topic. "Whatever. Shut up okay?"

The rest of the trip was pleasant; they played some music and stopped over for some snacks and also to use the comfort rooms. Rukia fell asleep for awhile and Ichigo continued driving, stealing glances at the petite woman beside him.

Soon after, they arrived at their destination.

Ichigo parked the car and leaned over to Rukia, shaking her gently. "oi, brownie, we're here."

Rukia's eyes slowly opened and she yawned a bit. "Great, so… let's?" She glanced up at Ichigo, and the carrot top nodded.

They then proceeded towards the lobby counter to check in their rooms.

"Ichi!" A high pitched male voice came. Ichigo turned to look to whom it belonged and was greeted by a short haired young man who has these strange 'things' attached to his brow and hair. In any case, Rukia thought he looked like a human peacock.

"Oi, Yumi." Ichigo raised his hand in greeting. "Ichigo; how nice of you to drop by." The said man came and then turned to look at Rukia. "I see you have brought a guest with you."

Ichigo placed a hand over Rukia's shoulder, pushing her a bit forward so Yumichika could fully see her. "Yeah, this is Kuchiki Rukia. She's somewhat new here and so I decided to take her here and show her around."

Yumichika smiled and introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rukia, I am Yumichika, and I own this place. I do hope you enjoy your stay here and find it beautiful." Rukia shook his hand, smiled back and said her thanks.

"Right. Anyway, got any two rooms for us?" The carrot top placed his duffel bag on the floor, near Rukia's.

Yumichika scanned his computer for awhile for any available rooms. He raised as eyebrow and turned to look at the couple.

"I'm afraid I don't have any separate rooms for you two. There's this group who came here last night and the wiped out the singles room." Yumichika shook his head and frowned. "And I tell you, the way they almost trashed the place is simply not beautiful."

Ichigo and Rukia's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure? I mean anything… I can settle for anything." Rukia came. Ichigo looked at the effeminate man and pointed to Rukia, "Yeah, what she said."

"Well, I have an available room, with two beds inside. Could you settle for that?" Yumichika smiled, Rukia sighed.

Ichigo placed his card on the desk, it's not like they have anymore choice. "Yeah sure, I think that'll do. We can settle with that. After all, it's just an overnight affair. At least it's two beds."

Rukia decided not to argue anymore, at least a little luck shone upon them. Two beds aren't all bad even if it's in one room. If only she could wipe away the feeling of her hair standing at the back of her neck with just the mere thought of having Ichigo in the same room with her.

They took their bags and headed towards the elevator after Yumichika gave them their key.

After the two had entered the elevator and its doors shut close, peacock man took out his cellphone and dialed.

"It's me, beautiful as ever." He came. "Yeah, they just came and are now heading to their room. I did what you asked me to do elegantly mind you." He nodded and smiled, flipping his hair in the process.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll have fun. Ichigo finally had the guts eh? Nice young lady if you ask me." Yumichika smiled the peacock-like feathers on his brow and hair swinging with his every move.

"Okay, bye, bye, Urahara."

--------------------------------------

"Nice room." Rukia gaped; it was a huge room actually with two queen-sized beds and a small side table separating it in between.

"Yeah, I didn't know this place has this kind of room. I've been here a lot, "Ichigo placed his bag on top of the bed. "Yumichika is Ikkaku's childhood friend, so when we have celebrations and outings and stuff, we stay here."

"Hoowaa! We have a balcony, how cool!" Rukia beamed, ignoring Ichigo and quickly ran towards it, peering down and looking at the sight before her. "Look, look Ichigo! You can see the entire resort here! There's the pool, there's the…I don't know what that is, but I don't care!" She pointed about excitedly.

"Whoa, hold your horses ya midget." The carrot top joined her at the said balcony and looked around also. "Wow, you gotta admit, this is one badass room. We got the nicest view around!"

Rukia sat down at the rail of the balcony. "It's a pity the guys can't come. But anyways, what should we do now?"

Ichigo pouted and leaned, resting his arms on the rail. "We could go swimming." He grinned at her.

"Good, race you there!" Rukia quickly darted out of the room, with her small beach bag in tow. Ichigo frowned. "Oi, you idiot! You don't even know where the heck that is! Come back he— Oi! Wait for me will ya?!" The carrot top quickly took his belongings too and sped up after her since his words fell on deaf ears.

--------------------------------

Panting, Ichigo nearly tripped as he finally made his way through the pool entrance. Rukia was nowhere to be found, and he was starting to get worried, the place was as big as a mall or bigger than a mall, he really didn't care to know anyway.

He was glad the people around are busy and that no one seemed to know or care who he really is; not that he would want them to, he's just content that at least he could enjoy his day here without being trampled by fans or some kind. Now if only he could find Rukia and get this over with. The woman was as ecstatic as a kid lost in a toy store.

"Damn that annoying woman, where the heck did she go to? She's adorable first and a pain in the ass the next." He scoffed and scratched his head in frustration as his eyes wandered about. A few women in bikinis walking around thought he was looking at them and gave him a wink, a flying kiss and a seductive laugh. He blushed nervously and tried to get away, when someone came up from behind him.

"BOO!"

Ichigo felt his heart fly out of his chest, he didn't want to shout really, especially a girly shrill, but his body and vocal chords did otherwise, after all, anyone would act that way when someone came up from behind them when they are all serious and stuff. It's natural, so it doesn't make him a pansy.

Rukia laughed and held on to her stomach. "Wha-What the hell was that screech all about Ichigo?"

Ichigo swore he felt a vein pop on his forehead. Some people are now looking at them with disturbed looks, and the women, who winked at, flew a kiss at and seduced Ichigo were now fleeing, seeing as the man who just screeched may be either gay or crazy or both.

The carrot top grabbed Rukia by the wrist and took him behind a huge palm tree. "What the hell? Don't ever do that again! I almost died of heart attack and embarrassment! Where were you anyway?" He spat, towering her.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and answered, "I was swimming, what you expected me to do? I thought we came here for that?"

Ichigo took a good look at her. Yep, she was indeed swimming, her whole body and her hair were wet, droplets of water glistening on her porcelain skin and is that… oh my god, and she's wearing this very cute one piece red swimsuit with small bunny patterns that accented her small curves. What the hell? No, it's not cute; she's not in any way seductive looking! No—look away you moron!

Ichigo coughed. "You could have waited for me… I was worried you got lost and all…" He mumbled the last part for her not to hear, and fortunately for him, she did not for she was now busy gawking at this huge slide that caught her sight.

"ICHIGO! Let's try that!" The petite woman bellowed, tugging on his shirt. "Come on, take that off."

Both eyes widened at the sentence. Ichigo looked at Rukia and her back, and then both looked away, a blush creeping up their cheeks.

They stood there for a good 5 seconds when Rukia broke the silence. "Race you there slowpoke!" She sped off again, not looking back at him. Ichigo snapped back to reality. "Oi HEY! DAMN IT RUKIA, NOT AGAIN!" He quickly discarded his shirt and ran after her, growling incoherent words.

Rukia ran up the slide's stairs, flushing madly and rethinking what she had just said awhile ago. What was she so embarrassed about? She really meant it for him to take the damn shirt off so they could go on swimming, but then all of a sudden, she felt that it sounded so wrong. But in fact, there's nothing wrong with it, she was just thinking too much, perhaps the excitement of this trip is getting to her, yeah that's it, keep telling yourself that Rukia, keep telling yourself that.

Ichigo followed her very fast form, climbing up the stairs. Hell, she's so little, moving so fast is not hard for her. He then went back to what happened awhile ago. Come to think of it, what exactly happened awhile ago? He knew Rukia told him to take his shirt off, and for a second there, he thought that it sounded so sexy—Okay, focus Ichigo, and he was stunned for awhile. Rukia looked stunned too, but maybe that's because he was blushing—yeah so he was blushing, big freaking deal— and she was taken aback by his reaction. No, that was just the heat back there, plus Rukia was too annoying telling him to hurry up and all so they can get to the damned pool slide, yeah, that's it, keep telling yourself that Ichigo, keep telling yourself that.

"Ah, finally, you got here." Rukia said smugly as Ichigo held on to the railings, panting again as he did so. "You just got lucky midget, if it's a fair game, I would have won."

"Ha, I see, still not admitting your defeat eh? Okay then, let's slide down this thing and race back here, best five out of five, not counting this." Rukia positioned herself at the edge of the slide, Ichigo smirked and nodded. "You're on!" And so they did.

------------------------------------

In the end, the whole race was a tie.

Both of them came at the exact same time at the top and back. When both were already out of breath due to the running and climbing, they called a truce and rested themselves, on a pool chair under a palm tree.

"That was fun; I never had that much fun since, well, since our college trip back at home." Rukia stretched her arms. Ichigo was breathing in and out deeply, still trying to catch the normal pacing of his heart beat and his breathing. "That's cool. But I think I had enough swimming for today, let's go look around for something to do next." The carrot top rested his head on the back of the chair.

"Okay. But before that, I'll go get us something to drink okay?" Rukia stood up and headed towards the nearest refreshment stand, she glanced up a bit longer at him and took note of his well toned physique and then looked away, brushing it off with the pinkish tint now covering her cheeks. Ichigo took a peek at her retreating form and then closed his eyes.

After a minute or so, he heard a commotion not far from where he lay. He opened his eyes to glare at it irritatingly and realized Rukia hadn't come back yet. He stood up to search for her when two women passed by him, chatting.

"Those guys looked like brutes. Nobody could get near them, that poor girl is in it for sure." The pigtailed one came, while the ponytailed one nodded. Ichigo turned to look at the direction of the refreshment stand and felt his heart drop. A girl? Is it Rukia? I hope not.

He then turned to talk to the previous chatting girls.

"Uhm excuse me, by any chance, is the girl uhm this tall," He motioned his hand and placed it just across his shoulder. "Has short raven hair and wore a red one piece swimsuit with bunny prints on it?" He finished and looked at the two ladies again who seemed to glance at him in a dreamy way.

He frowned; he does not have any time for this. "Oi, are you even listening?"

The ponytailed girl snapped back and nodded. "I'm sorry, uhm yes, that's exactly how she looks like. Why?"

"SHIT!" Ichigo gritted his teeth and made his way towards the crowd.

The ponytailed girl placed her hands on his waist. "Oh darn, just when I thought we had a chance with that cutie, he goes off like that."

"Doesn't he look familiar? I think I have seen him before… I just don't remember." The pigtailed girl blushed furiously.

--------------------------------

"Oi, don't be so rude, you bumped into me and spilled your milkshake on my gorgeous body." A big brute guy grinned; he had dark hair and a tattoo on his shoulder. His other two friends had the same tattoo on them and they also grinned at Rukia, cornering her.

A bunch of Punks, that's what they are. Rukia frowned, looking at her now spilled on the floor milkshake.

"Hey, woman, when the boss is talking to you, you look at him." The other minion spat out.

Rukia almost popped a vein or two, she would love to punch them in the gut and see them cringe. The brute guy, who obviously looked like the leader stepped forward. "Why don't you pay for what you have done?"

"It's not my fault your big, fat, stupid body of a boar bumped into me. If anyone is paying, it should be you." Rukia snarled at him, indirectly telling him to back off or she kills.

But of course, the guy didn't understand for he doesn't seem to have anything between his ears, all his muscles must have pushed his brain out. Rukia was about to retaliate, when the big man grab hold of her arm, squeezing it tightly. "Let go of me!" She growled, threatening to claw his skull out if he doesn't release her.

"I like em' feisty. I think I know what kind of payment I would like." The man chuckled, a sick seductive grin gracing his features.

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she was about to make an action against it when a hand swerved past her face and held on to the man's arm. "Let go of her." A dangerous tone came.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped.

"I was wondering why you were taking so long," Ichigo spoke, his back facing Rukia. "Geez woman, can't you do a simple thing without getting into any trouble?"

Thanks to that, the raven haired woman fumed. "What? I was doing fine before you came."

Ichigo turned to face Rukia, scowling so much than before, if that was even possible. "You call this fine? You were about to be molested by this creep!"

The man jerked away from the carrot top's grip. "Who the hell do you think you are getting in my way?"

"Who I am doesn't matter, what the hell do you think you're doing with Rukia huh?" a pissed off look graced Ichigo's visage as he stepped a bit towards the man. "You think you're so cool eh? I'd beat you to a pulp and make you realize how a big horse shit you are." Ichigo growled, and was about to get in a fight with the man when Rukia slapped him at the back of his head—HARD.

Needless to say, the orange haired rock star toppled over and cursed. "What the hell, Rukia?!"

The Raven haired woman however, ignored and walked past him, heading straight towards the huge brainless brute. "You're not the one who got into trouble; don't mess around with my business!" She yelled at Ichigo without looking at him.

The man tried to grab her and she dodged. "And you…." She kicked the man hard between his legs, making him kneel down in pain. "I told you, you'd pay for this." She narrowed her eyes and balled her fist, slamming it right at the man's face.

The guy came with an 'oof' sound and fell on the floor, rendering him unconscious. His two subordinates clamored in fear and tried to drag their boss. After they got away, people cheered at the brave—and scary girl in front of them.

Rukia smiled and made her way towards Ichigo, taking him by the arm and dragging him out of there before someone recognizes him.

-------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Ichigo sat down beside Rukia, handing to her a boxed juice. "Yeah. Sorry about that. You know, slapping you at the head and all." Rukia accepted the box graciously.

After the incident an hour ago, both went back to their room to change. Yumichika had informed them that the men from before are the ones who almost trashed their place, and are making the other customers quite uncomfortable. They have called the police and they are gone now.

So now, they were just enjoying the relaxing view of the ocean.

"It's okay, but it hurt like hell ya witch. I didn't know you could punch like that." Ichigo leaned back, resting his weight on his arms. He spread his legs on the sand and Rukia did the same. "You deserved it anyway, barging yourself in like that." Rukia sipped on to her juice, "I used to take up self defense classes. My brother enrolled me in one when I started college. He said he wanted to be sure that I could protect myself now that he's not always there beside me."

"That's a pretty protective brother you got there." Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's all I got. Besides, he's got his sweet parts too." Rukia tittered back.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Ichigo asked, now plopping his whole body on the sand.

"I like it here… I think I'll stay here for awhile." She stood up and took off her sandals. "I'll just go over there and pick up some shells okay? I want to bring some back to Hinamori." She pointed towards the shore and went on her way, her turquoise sundress flowing with the wind.

Ichigo watched her pick up some shells. He would laugh at her when she runs around and avoid the waves when it comes right at her in full force. "Oi, idiot, you'll still get wet whatever you do."

Rukia glowered at him. "Mind your own business!"

"Fine." Ichigo plopped back on the sand again, but then an idea hit him. Right, this will be soo good.

"Ooh, this one looks nice, oh, this too… so many good shells." Rukia talked to herself and was obviously enjoying her 'shell picking' that she didn't notice Ichigo come up behind her. And without notice, he grabbed her up from the waist and spun her around. Rukia shrieked in surprise, and boy was she mad.

When Ichigo placed her down, she greeted him with a series of kicks and punches, with a few colorful languages as a topping. "Ow-he—Rukia! Quit it, it was just a joke! Damn, you hit like a gorilla!" The carrot top yelled.

"You damn freak! I thought I dropped my heart somewhere there! What the hell is wrong with you sneaking up like that? Geez, if you want to kill somebody, go find someone else." Rukia panted; her face all red. "Look at what you did; you made me drop the shells!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Geez, you're so violent you dwarf. But now, were even." He smirked.

"Whatever." Rukia bent down to pick up the shells she dropped, no thanks to Ichigo.

The amber eyed young man bent down to help her, glancing over to her as he did so. "Hey Rukia."

"What?"

"Back then, why did you punch the guy?"

"What kind of a stupid question in that? Of course I would, he's a jerk, and he deserved it."

"Then what about the incident at the lookout point?"

"What about it?"

"Damn it, I mean, why do you make the punch and sorts when you know I can do it?"

"Oh you can? I thought you were a pansy."

"Damn it Rukia, I am serious."

Rukia straightened herself, sighed and pocketed the shells. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I can handle those things for your information. I am not a coward." Ichigo growled, wiping his hands at the back of his pants.

"I know that idiot. I meant I don't want you to get in any bad side." Rukia closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again to look straight at Ichigo. "Remember when I said I don't want to be a bother?"

Ichigo nodded, not really getting where Rukia is going with all of this.

"The thing is, the lookout point and the incident awhile ago… they involved me… And if you got into trouble with any of those your image and perhaps career will be at stake, and I don't want that. I don't want to be the reason for that. If you had punched those men, what would they say about you? At least if I am the one who did that, it won't matter." Rukia sighed, her raven locks flowing against the wind, and the glisten of the water from the sun enhanced the beauty of her eyes.

"Oi, Rukia… don't say that, what happens won't be your fault. Besides, I don't care what they say or think about me." Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

Rukia snorted. "Yeah, you may not care but it will still give you some inconvenience. Look, the thing is, you've done so much for me, and the least I could do is not give you any trouble."

Ichigo chuckled inwardly. So this is what was going in her mind the whole time, she thinks she's a burden, and she doesn't want to put me in any trouble.

Doesn't she realize that I'm already in a mess the minute she came in my life?

And it's a mess I would definitely want to be in.

Ichigo ruffled her hair. "Idiot, the thing with you is that you think too much. Stop thinking like that, you're really going to put me into trouble if you continue with that kind of attitude. Look, I thought we're friends? Aren't we you know, supposed to let things flow between us, be it inconvenient or not, because at the end, we would still be helping each other no matter what."

Rukia smiled. "Yeah, sorry…"

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat before we die of starvation." Ichigo turned to walk away, and Rukia followed behind.

--------------------------------------

"You know what? I am actually surprised that no one has recognized you yet." Rukia whispered, she now sat across Ichigo at a dinner table inside a seafood restaurant.

"Yeah, so am I. But we don't want to push our luck now don't we?" Ichigo whispered back. "Anyway, let's just enjoy this meal and then we can go on and tour the rest of this place."

Rukia nodded.

The rest of the day consisted of them trying out lots of stuff the resort offered. Their competitive sides where put to the test again when they tried it in golf and tennis. Ichigo and Rukia both sucked at golf so they left the damned thing anyway, saying it's just for crazy people. You don't get adrenaline rush with just swinging around and watch your ball fly about and land to who knows where and then follow it to hit it again-crazy, just plain crazy. They have to tell Yumichika that they will pay for two broken clubs after.

Tennis was cool; Ichigo and Rukia almost tied it. But Ichigo won by default because Rukia tripped on the ball she was supposed to hit and landed squarely and painfully on the ground. She cursed like hell, so Ichigo decided to just get her out of there before she tears the place apart, and try to patch her up for she kind of cut herself back there.

When Rukia calmed down, they tried Go kart racing. Best 3 out 3 he declared. Ichigo swore that Rukia is some kind of racer; she swerved past him so fast at the last turn he was so amazed he didn't realize where he was going. He crashed onto a pile of big truck wheels. It was now his turn to curse out loud in pain.

So far, the things they tried and played all met up with disasters. But the heck, they still enjoyed everything.

It was almost getting dark and they sat at a pavilion. Other people started going inside the ballroom where a live music event was taking place, leaving the outside almost deserted.

"Should we get in there too?" Rukia asked, her feet dangling at the sides of the pavilion.

"Nah, we can still hear the music from here anyway. Besides, you'll like it here." Ichigo leaned at a post.

Before Rukia could ask why, a beautiful charade of lights opened, decorating the pavilion making it look like it was pulled out of some fairy tale book or dream.

"Oh wow." Rukia gaped, her mouth opening in surprise.

"See?" Ichigo smirked. "Hey, close your mouth, will ya? A fly might drop there or something."

Rukia frowned at him. "well sorryyy… It's not my fault it's my first time here Mr. I've-been-here-so-many-times-it's- practically-coming-out-of-my-ears."

"Geez, you don't have to put it that way. You just look dumb when you do that." Ichigo snorted, Rukia turned around and scoffed. "Whatever."

Then the music from the ballroom started. Ichigo leaned back on the post further, resting his eyes in the process. Rukia wandered about inside the pavilion, looking at the intricate designs on the walls and the way the lights were placed. Yumichika is indeed a man of beautiful things. It doesn't matter if he's like a human peacock; he knows his art very well.

Rukia heard the fast beat of the music coming from the ballroom, the trumpets and saxophones starting in a very energetic beat. She unconsciously tapped her feet along with it. Ichigo was still slumped at the post, and he seemed to have fallen asleep.

Soon she felt her hips sway with it. No, she isn't going to dance, but the music is so nice, her body tells her otherwise. True enough, she isn't really a good dancer or a dancer to begin with, she just felt swaying her body and spinning with the song. And so she did.

She closed her eyes, savoring the air hitting her face softly as she slowly spun along with the music, her head bopping and hips swaying with the beats and she closed her eyes.

_Oooh__woohoo__hoo__ yeah…__…_

The whole day was a wonderful thing that happened to her life, actually, everything about it since she came here. And it's all thanks to Ichigo.

_Kono__kitsetsu__rashi__hiro__yu__kisai__…__…_

The carrot top jerked a bit from his sleep. Great, he just dozed off. He opened his eyes hastily and looked around for Rukia. Where is she?

_shirimeni__kakeru__keru__……_

Then he saw her, she was dancing alone bopping her head and swaying her hips along with the music coming from the ballroom. He smiled, she looked wonderful there, and she has her eyes closed. He stood up and decided to join her, not that he could dance really, but he just wanted to have fun too—and she looks like she's hogging all of it.

_make you make you happy __shite__agetara__…_

Rukia spun around one more time, her turquoise sundress flowing as she did so, when suddenly she bumped into something or rather someone. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo looking down at her.

"Hey, you look like you're having fun."

"Uh… it was, forget it." She flushed, turning around to sit down again, when Ichigo caught her hand. "What the heck, I came here to join you since you look like you're really having fun. You hog all of it and then leave, che, stingy"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I can't dance."

"Then what was that you're doing genius?" Ichigo spat back.

"That was… swaying."

"Then let's sway."

Rukia defeated, came back to her position and sighed. "Alright, but don't make fun of me."

"I won't, if you don't make fun of me too." Ichigo grinned and started tapping his feet. "Come on Rukia, sway with me."

Rukia shook her head in disbelief, and soon, they were swaying.

_atarashii__karenda__mata__kuru__shimen__ga_

The two didn't know when it started really, but now, they were having fun, twirling, spinning, jumping, making improvised movements but still catching up with the beat. They laughed and inserted insults here and there how the other looked like a drugged monkey while the other looked like a dwarf with a seizure, but they didn't stop because of it, they were having so much fun, everything came naturally to them.

_make you make you happy __shite__agetara__atarashii__karenda__mata__kuru__shimenga_

Ichigo held on to Rukia's hips as he spun her around, her laughter ringing beautifully in his ears. As soon as Rukia stopped spinning, she was reeled in back to Ichigo's arms, and both laughed, saying how silly they look, but they still continued up until the end of the song.

And for the first time in their life, both felt so complete that they didn't care about the world outside their little pavilion.

----------------------------------

Soon it was dark and the two decided to race (again) towards their hotel room, laughing their heads off with everything. The people who passed by them looked at the two strangely, thinking they were crazy or something, while others hurriedly ran away to avoid them.

They got in their hotel room and Ichigo was still fumbling about his keys that it took him fifteen minutes before he could open the door. But of course, it was Rukia who successfully opened it after she got impatient and took the keys from the carrot top forcefully.

They had a little fight about who's going in the bathroom first. They settled it with rock paper and scissors. Unfortunately, Rukia noticed that she sucked at that so she quickly ran towards the bathroom, slamming it shut and not finishing their game. Ichigo bellowed to her how a great big cheater she was and that she was bound to get karma from it.

Rukia emerged from the bathroom with her checkered pajamas, looking all fresh and squeaky clean. Ichigo grunted and made his way inside, mumbling a "My turn you cheater." at Rukia.

By the time the carrot top came out of the showers, Rukia was now comfortably settled on her bed, watching tv and ordering room service.

Ichigo sat down on his bed and scoffed. "Sure go ahead, make yourself comfortable."

"Whatever." Rukia stuck out a tongue at him, clamping her hand at the phone's mouthpiece. "Hey, citrus head, what do you want, strawberry, chocolate or vanilla?"

"I am not a citrus head!" He glowered at her. "Chocolate."

"Look at the mirror and you'll see." Rukia leaned back at her pillow, and turned to answer back at the phone. "Yeah,, that'll be a strawberry and choco ice cream, Yep, and some club sandwiches. Thanks." She then placed the phone down and smiled at Ichigo.

"Geez, you just ate. You're such a pig." Ichigo plopped his whole body on the bed.

"Shut up, I got tired with all that running and sort of dancing." She pouted.

"Yeah, that was kind of fun, I liked that…" The carrot top rested his head on the soft pillow.

Rukia looked over to him and found him almost dozing off.

"Oi, Ichigo, don't fall asleep. The room service will come. I can't eat your ice cream; I'm not fond of mixing strawberry with chocolate. Oi, Ichigo."

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up, you can't sleep yet."

"yeah… yeah…"

Rukia stood up and went to Ichigo's bed side. "Wait, wake up, and don't fall asleep on me. Oi."

"Damn it Rukia, at least let me rest my eyes." Ichigo turned to her irritatingly. "I still have to drive tomorrow."

"But…" She frowned and was about to hit his head with a pillow when a small package on top of Ichigo's side table located at the other side caught her attention. "What's this?" She slowly picked it up and paled.

Ichigo was already drifting to a wonderful sleep, he was sure of that. He was already sighing out of happiness because of it; the pillow was immensely soft and inviting. However, the other pillow that struck him was the opposite of the one that is beneath his head.

And as it shattered his brain, he heard a loud voice yelling: PERVERT!

Okay, his head hurt like hell than before, not to mention his ear drums. And pervert? What the hell, how could you be a pervert by just lying down in bed and trying to get some sleep?

"Rukia, I swear if you don't shut up I'll…" He growled and opened his eyes to face the petite young woman, who was in his eyes, actually flushing in rage and perhaps embarrassment. What now?

"What? You'll what? Tie me down and force yourself on me? And use… use this… ugh! THIS?!" She growled, a growl that kind of resembles a: touch me and you'll be picking your limbs all over the place, sort.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?!" Really, he doesn't know what she's talking about until he saw the hateful, stupid little package in her hand. A stupid little package that somewhat resembles the one he shoved back at his friend's face when he tried giving it to him for this trip. Now he felt like dying. What would he tell Rukia? Either way, even if he tells the truth, it's still embarrassing as hell and he will still pay for it.

"I uh…" Great, how intelligent of a reply is that.

"I can't believe I'm even staying in this room with a pervert like you! What do you plan with this?!" Rukia bellowed again and Ichigo winced, seriously, she's worse than the hormonal banshees she's talking about when it comes to shrilling.

"So you can't even explain it, I was right all along! You are a pervert!" She continued, Ichigo felt like his head was splitting, and then a vein snapped somewhere, he really didn't want to know. His concern is how to explain this to Rukia and how to shut her up with her war cries.

"I could say something if you would just shut the hell up!" There, he finally said it, and it worked, thank God for that.

Not for long though.

"Well? This better be good, or I'm outta here." Rukia crossed her arms in front of her chest, as she tapped her feet.

Alright Kurosaki Ichigo, let's put your lying powers to the test. It's either you make it or break it boy.

"Ah. I don't know what the hell that thing is doing there. Somebody must have left that there, maybe the previous occupant?" Great, let's see if that works.

"Eew, don't they have housekeeping around here?" Rukia's face grimaced.

Okay, it looks like she's buying it but not all of it, try again.

"Maybe it belonged to the housekeeper, chamber maid or whatever you call it. I don't know how it got there. Look, do I look like a pervert to you?" He asked.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Well, looks can be deceiving."

Nice try you stupid, stupid boy, you just went back to zero. Try again you moron.

Ichigo slapped his forehead. "Look Rukia, it's just a freakin con—I mean, look, if I had that kind if intention, I would have done that a long time ago. I thought you damn trust me?"

Rukia's jaw dropped. Oh right, stupid her, how could she think like that? She felt ashamed of herself. "Uh… sorry Ichigo, I mean, I guess I got carried away."

Score! Nice Ichigo. I mean, you didn't lie, you just didn't tell her the whole truth. But that's good, good enough. Score one for pulling the 'don't you trust me' tactic.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. That damn thing could make hundreds of misunderstanding. Do me a favor and throw that blasted thing away." Ichigo sat down, great, now his sleep had gone.

Rukia flushed, still embarrassed at her sudden outburst. "I'm really, really sorry Ichigo. Okay, I'll dispose this then." She made her way towards the bathroom and dropped it in the trashcan as if it has some kind of contagious disease.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. 'Those bastards should thank their lucky stars that I was able to convince Rukia that thing wasn't mine—I mean it really wasn't but technically it looked like mine since it was on my table near my jacket pocket. But damn them slipping it in there, one thing's for sure, there won't be any blood shedding when he comes back, but there will be pure torture alright, oh that will be so golden he can almost taste it.'

The room service came and they ate, quickly forgetting about the 'condom' incident, neither wanted to remember it anyway so that's good.

Rukia and Ichigo brushed their teeth after. They had a fight on who goes first again but decided they were too tired to argue anymore and brushed simultaneously anyway.

Ichigo sat down on his bed, playing with his guitar and trying to regain his sleep mode. Rukia on the other hand, tossed and turned.

"What's up with you? You look like an earthworm being sprinkled with salt." The carrot top narrowed his eyes.

"None of your business." Rukia spat.

Silence soon engulfed the room.

"I-I can't sleep." Rukia finally said. Ichigo suppressed a laugh and stood up, sitting at Rukia's bed, beside her. 'What are you doing?" The raven haired girl inquired.

"Just shut up and try to go to sleep. I'm going to play you a song okay?" Ichigo plucked the guitar, as Rukia stopped arguing and closed her eyes.

_I came upon this girl, in a field of lavender. _

_She smiled, not telling her name, but I didn't care. _

_I talked, about everything, she listened. _

_And for once in my twisted __life__, I am free, free to be me. _

_Many times I see her sitting there, in the field of lavender_

_calling to me to talk to and to listen. _

Ichigo looked down at Rukia's face, a smile gracing her features; she seems to be enjoying it.

_People say that dreams are just dreams one must not dwell on too much. _

_I refuse to __acknowledge it__ because my lavender is real, that I believe. _

_How can they say that a dream is just a dream if _

_they cannot even distinguish it from reality? _

_Is what is real and what is not all in the mind? _

_If so, then I would continue believing of my lavender. _

Rukia felt like she was going to burst, the hair on her neck stood up the minute Ichigo started to hum and sing. She decided that she liked this; she liked the idea of being tucked to sleep this way by Ichigo.

_Let us close our eyes and hold on to each other. _

_I'll give you a taste of my reality, while you give me this dream, _

_this wonderful dream. _

_Aren't we just the same, __longing for someone to be with, s__omeone__ to be true with? _

_Then you say with your most angelic tone: _

_I will always be in your mind__ and in your heart__, just continue to believe_

She wasn't all that comfortable in sleeping at a new environment, but Ichigo's voice had that warm and homey feeling to it, she felt like she could relax and sleep peacefully, and so she did, not after glancing at Ichigo's singing form. He was singing for her, and she felt so special and secured.

_Opening my eyes, I see myself alone again, but with a hope, _

_a new feeling, that my lavender has given me. _

_A hope that one day, we will reunite in this dream__world of a reality._

Ichigo hummed the final tune when he noticed that Rukia had already entered the world of slumber. He stood up and pulled the covers on her, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Sleep well, my little lavender."

He went back to his own bed, and noted that while singing beside her made him feel sleepy too. It was great; the feeling was so great he couldn't exactly describe it.

This whole trip was worth everything.

And without realizing it, just opened a new door for the two.

------------------------------------------------

So much fluff. And that concludes their trip together. Then were back to normal everyday lives in the next chapter… that

Is if you consider any of them to be normal. It's past 3am already again, and I am feeling mighty sleepy. Gyah. Need sugar. Cookies. Basically, my favorite part here is the dancing and the 'condom' part… but I love the tucking to sleep part also. It's so much fluff; I thought I would pass out. ; Please tell me what you think about it, And I do hope you like this chapter too. It's not much but I hope it's lengthy enough for your own taste. Thank you all for the support. Yumichika makes his appearance, and Urahara set-up the two in one room, but having one bed is overrated so forgive me if they have separate beds in this. The December lyrics is a little off, I hope you forgive me for that… I wasn't able to look for any decent lyrics so my friend and I, decided to decipher bits of it (and completely failed), and what we understand… seriously, can't these Japanese pronounce their language more clearly? You can't tell the English word from their slang ones. Geez. But if anyone would criticize me for the December lyrics, stop there, I already told you it's a bit off and MAY not make any sense, you could help by sending me a complete and decent one so I can edit this after. 'Lavender' lyrics may be a bit stupid but it's just a poem turned song I made up way back when I was in first year. A friend of mine asked me to write a song… I said I suck but he said it'll be okay. I don't know what you think though. Heehee. Thanks again people!


	17. Pretend we're forbidden lovers

Thanks for the wonderful reviews I got the last time. It made me so happy. Heehee. I shall indulge myself with truckloads of strawberry-peanut butter sandwich, to get that initial sugar high and finish fics on time.

Shout outs:

**Zeldagamefan**: when there are truckloads of sweets for me, it's bound to get fluffy all over. Haha! Sugar is a sin! Enjoy!

**Missy**: Thank you, glad you love this! Heehee, Here's the update, Enjoy!

**Karenkate-kitty**: heehee, thanks, glad you liked how I focused on their letting loose relationship. Gah! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one.

**Lost in Green**: okay! Here's the update! Hehe, me too, I get lazy logging in sometimes.

**Ryukansen: **Thank you, but I do hope you won't die because of this. If that happens, I will be losing a loyal reader and reviewer… and I don't want that haha! Enjoy!

**Hisana-chan: **Yep, Rukia tends to over react sometimes, but then again, who wouldn't? I found the singing to sleep outrageously sweet too. Thanks, enjoy.

**Bella68: **Thank you very much for the complement and encouragement. Wow, I'm glad you also liked the singing part. I was all giddy when typing that part. Yes, keep the readers reading, that's my goal! Yay! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Shirou Hana: **Hmm, you have a lot of predictions eh? Very well, I'll answer all of it. No Ichi angst, yes, band vs. Ichi teasing, yes Ichiruki fluff, nope, no ichi family appearance-yet, yes funny scenes, yes to more concert and more singing but not yet, yes to one protag sleeping while other watches fluff, Yes Ichi fight, yes, byakuya will visit soon, No renji issues— yet, yes Ichigo will draw and Ruki will sing but not the main point here, more sleeping together but not doing it, absolutely NO Roo getting drunk, maybe Ichigo heehee. But all of these won't happen yet. Yes to peanut butter strawberry sandwich and cookies. Yum, yum, urgh, sugar high kicking in! Enjoy!

**Strawberry-Ringo: **THAnk you! Yay! I really like your quoting reviews. Heehee, adds to my sugar high. ENJOY!

**RinUtari: **Thanks. Enjoy!

**Intercostal space: **hahahaha! You're probably the first one to ask for a fic rated M. haha. Sure, why not? Maybe, in the future I'll side track a separate story for this with said rating, just for your pleasure. Hehe enjoy!

**C. LeShay: **Guwah! A review from you is worth worshiping. Haha! Thanks, glad you liked it, I hope you enjoy this too!

**Bleacher27: **hmm, I did send you a message regarding the conflict thing… but then again, I'll say it here too since I would want to place you in my shout outs. In my shout outs, nobody gets left behind. OHANA. Heehee.There will soon be conflict in here, don't worry… I assure you that. Till then, enjoy, and thanks!

**ADDVengance: **Fluff all over, fluff in the morning, afternoon and evening. Gah, I'd gag! Heehee. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Mau-chan: **Thanks, glad you found it hilarious and oh so cute. Thanks again, Enjoy!

**Strawberry-chan: **They'll be back to the normal one. The two knows how to brush unnecessary (even embarrassing) things away in a split second. Haha! Let's see how long that will last though. Thanks, enjoy!

**Darkmeows: **thanks, don't worry yourself much about the drummer, but if you must, they will temporarily have no drummer.

**Shana.rose: **Squeal again! Yippee, wow, 50 times, that was like wow, they should put you in the Guinness book of records. Thanks, glad you liked it to actually make a record like that. Enjoy!

**Kazukagi: **oh, sorry if I keep apologizing about the OOC stuff… I mean, yeah you're right, it is an AU and I should not apologize for that, thanks. It's just some people mails me and say that this and that (especially hisagi) is OOC… geez. Wow, I am actually flattered with all your complements, really, cross my heart hope to die. I'm all teary eyed right now. Thank you, thank you very much. Yes, definitely, I'll remember that you love my story. And because of that, I'll be working hard to make this better and hopefully continue to satisfy your reading urges. Thanks a lot. Till then, enjoy! HUGS!

I hope you enjoy this one guys.

--------------------------------

As promised, Chapter 16 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 15: _

_Opening my eyes, I see myself alone again, but with a hope, _

_a new feeling, that my lavender has given me. _

_A hope that one day, we will reunite in this dream world of a reality._

_Ichigo hummed the final tune when he noticed that Rukia had already entered the world of slumber. He stood up and pulled the covers on her, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. _

_"Sleep well, my little lavender." _

_He went back to his own bed, and noted that while singing beside her made him feel sleepy too. It was great; the feeling was so great he couldn't exactly describe it. _

_This whole trip was worth everything. _

_And without realizing it, just opened a new door for the two. _

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Pretend we're forbidden lovers…**

Kurosaki Ichigo got a good night's sleep, that's for sure.

He may not look like it but he was beaming, grinning and all things that make up the meaning of the word: happy.

He had a wonderful time yesterday, a good night's rest and the thought of butchering—er… torturing his group of friends when he gets home is enough to put a guy in such euphoria.

Kuchiki Rukia wasn't at all different.

She had an absolutely wonderful day yesterday, and she was now thinking of putting it as number one in her: 'Most exciting and memorable things that happened in my life' and the thought of Ichigo singing her to sleep is still fresh in her mind. She wanted a replay of that, and hoped; just a little bit that he will keep on doing that from now on.

Needless to say, they were content. And this trip was such a very, very good idea. Minus the awkward moments that is, but who would want to remember those things anyway?

The three hour drive was a bliss, and to the people who don't know them that much, they look like a happy couple, but to those who did, will think they are sick and are not functioning properly like a good machine would.

They left the resort at an early hour, saying their 'goodbyes' and 'thanks' to Yumichika. The effeminate man smiled, and told them that he is happy that they enjoyed their stay at his place, _beautifully_.

Soon, they reached Rukia's house.

The raven haired woman got out and took her bag, turning around to look at Ichigo before heading towards the door to the house. "Thanks for yesterday and today Ichigo. I had fun."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah me too. Take care then."

Rukia waved her hand. "You too. See ya around."

The carrot top raised his hand to wave and looked at her retreating form after. As soon as she closed the door behind her, he started to leave.

Rukia sighed, that was fun, but boy was she tired. Her muscles are feeling heavy, perhaps the events and the 'competitions' that they did last night are just taking its effect now. She really needs to rest.

"RUKIA!" Hinamori exclaimed.

Rukia jumped at the sudden outburst. "Oh, hey Hinamori. I'm back… you're still here?" then she looked at her watch. 9 am. Oh, it's that early eh? But didn't Hinamori have work?

Hinamori beat her to it, before she could even ask. "My shift doesn't start until 1 pm. I start late at work every Friday."

"Oh… I see, man, my body hurts… I need a rest." Rukia swore she heard her spine crack as she made her way towards the stairs.

"No way, wait, you have to tell me what happened!" Hinamori raised both her arms so her raven haired cousin can't get pass her.

"Nothing geez, we did the usual things people do when they go to the resort. Can I pass now?"

"Nope. Be more specific, and detailed. We all want details."

"You're the only one who wants details. If you must, I'll tell you up in my room okay? At least let me plop down on my bed."

Hinamori squealed and pulled her up to her room, boy was she in a hurry.

-----------------------------------------------

"I wonder how Ichigo and Rukia's trip went. Aren't they supposed to be back today?" Hitsugaya pulled a magazine underneath the coffee table.

"They must have hit it off and are still sleeping together at each other's arms." Hisagi chuckled.

"He must have used the little package we gave him by now, oh; our little Ichi is a man, a brave, brave man full of libi—." Urahara giggled, and Yoruichi cut him off.

"Kisuke, as much as I love you, I don't think the idea of having these guys hang around in our living room at freaking nine in the morning, suits me well. " Yoruichi grumbled, scratching her head in the process. She just got out of bed and still in her pajamas.

"But honey, we are talking about serious stuff here." Urahara cooed.

"If you ask me, you look like a bunch of perverted old geezers meeting up to talk about something… oh I don't know, perverted?" The tanned woman went towards the fridge to get some milk. "Oh, hey, where's the damned milk?"

Hisagi raised the container for her to see. Yoruichi twitched and approached him, grabbing the carton violently. "And for gosh sakes, if you want to meet up here and all, you could at least bring your own food! This carton was supposed to be off limits."

Hisagi shrugged. "Sorry, Urahara said it was okay."

Yoruichi glared at her fiancée. Urahara just laughed and winked at Hisagi. "She's very, very territorial with her milk cartons. It gives full boost around her boo--."

WHACK!

Hitsugaya, Chad and Hisagi scurried off to the other side of the couch, away from the now bickering couple. Actually, they weren't fighting, it looks more of like Yoruichi beating the hell out of Urahara and Urahara loving every minute of it—what a masochist.

"You think we pissed him of so much before he left?" Hisagi asked the white haired young man beside him.

"Ha? What do you mean 'WE?' It was all you and Urahara's idea to go there and ask him about condoms." Hitsugaya bit back.

"What? You were there too." Hisagi grumbled.

"So is Chad, but he wasn't conscious so he's out of the picture. And me, I was against it anyway, so count me out." Whitey came again, flipping the pages on the magazine and completely trying to not look at tattoo-face.

"…." Chad, well, he never said anything anyway, because he's asleep the whole time back then to begin with. Come to think of it, even if he's awake that time; he still won't be saying anything.

"But you're the one who blurted the 'condom' part. You're in it too." Hisagi accused.

This time, Hitsugaya's patience was cut off. Since when did it not cut off anyway? Slamming the magazine on the desk, he spat out, "Because you were prolonging everything with your stupid 'hint-hint' stuff! Geez, in any case, why are we arguing about this? You can totally see how pissed off he is that he even strangled Urahara back then!"

"Yeah, that time, I really loved to kill all of you, until now." A new voice came.

Yoruichi and Urahara stopped their beating session and turned to look to the owner of the voice.

Hitsugaya and Hisagi simultaneously looked up also.

Chad smiled. "Hey, Ichigo."

"Yo, Chad." Ichigo raised his hand as a greeting and then turned to the others, with an irritated look on his face.

"I wonder which **RAT** placed this particular hateful package in my pocket." Ichigo grinned-no, sneered, a very malicious one at that. He was like a maniac longing for bloodshed, lots and lots of it.

Hitsugaya pointed to Hisagi while Hisagi pointed to Urahara. The hat man giggled, thinking it was a funny game and pointed to Yoruichi. The tanned woman slapped her forehead; whatever did she see in this childish man?

"Oh, so no one will tell the truth eh? But anyway, I don't mind since I want to kill all of you anyway!" Screw the idea of just torturing, when he came to see them and heard that they were talking about him and Rukia hitting it off, he saw red all over.

Ichigo grabbed a wooden stick, hanging on the wall as a decoration, and stormed off first to Hisagi. The tattooed face man ran and got himself the other stick and slammed it right at Ichigo's cudgel to protect him.

"Oh, hey, SPAR! The last one we had this was way back during graduation." Hisagi declared excitedly. Ichigo had to admit, the clashing of their sticks sent him a chill of nostalgia and perhaps a very different kind of energy flowing in his veins—a murderous kind of energy, he longed for victory.

"Yeah SPAR! But I would not be liable if I jam this stake up your guts!" Ichigo grinned and he attacked again.

"Oh my, how violent, we should do something." Urahara waved his fan around and giggled. Hitsugaya shook his head in disbelief and Chad stared at them in surprise.

"Let them, they haven't done that for a long time ever since we became a band." Hitsugaya smirked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yeah, it looks like Ichigo had a good time, he's very energetic today." Chad pointed at how the carrot top looked. He looked murderous alright, but there was the all too familiar fun and satisfaction on his face, it was like he had missed all the brawling and stuff he used to do back then.

"Oi, you, whitey and hat man, when I'm done with tattoo face here, you'll be next!" Ichigo snarled at them and continued attacking Hisagi.

Hisagi growled back at him, telling him to focus or he loses.

"You're the one who will lose you jerk ass!" The citrus head came.

"Oh my, I better split then." Urahara sneaked out of the living room. "Damn, Chad, hand me that umbrella will ya? I'm going to teach our strawberry a lesson." Hitsugaya glared as the gentle giant handed to him what he asked for, and waited his turn.

"Oi, Kurosaki, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, don't break anything around in here or you'll be picking up pieces of your bones from god knows where." Yoruichi called out and followed her 'escaping' fiancée.

------------------------------------------

"ONE ROOM?!" HInamori exclaimed, the girl felt faint, this was just too much. First Ichigo asks her out on a trip and they share one room?! "So, what happened?! Did you two do anything? "

Rukia raised an eyebrow, a slight pinkish tint creeping up her cheeks. She plopped her head down on her soft pillow in defeat. "What the hell is that stupid question? Of course we did not do anything! It wasn't as if we liked the idea of sharing one room, we were fortunate enough to have separate beds."

"Mou… that's no fun, I thought you two would…" Hinamori pouted and then stopped when she saw her cousin glaring at her direction. "What? We would what? Come on, say it." Rukia glared down at her cousin.

"I don't know… maybe you know…" Hinamori blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't think I would want to know either. Seriously Hinamori, can we get off the 'sharing a room' topic? Do you want to know what other stuff we did, and not the: what 'stuff' we could have done, in your twisted mind?" Rukia let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh alright, I'm sorry for even thinking it. It's just that, you were perhaps the luckiest woman last night and yesterday, spending time with Ichigo. Everybody would kill to be in your position." Hinamori chirped as she joined her cousin and plopped herself on the bed too. "I mean, you were lucky enough from the very start to have someone like him pay attention to you and all."

"Please, don't let Ichigo hear you say that, he'll be so full of himself for a week. But hey, yeah, maybe I am lucky, but I don't care about the people wanting to kill to be in my position, they can do it as long as it doesn't involve killing me." Rukia scoffed, she should really insist to Hinamori that she really, as in truthfully needs to sleep right now. "But then again, you're a fan, why aren't you wishing to be in my place?"

"Tsk, tsk cousin, true I am a fan, but when you ask me who I like in the group, that would be none other than Histugaya. If it's him you were able to spend time with last night, I would have been green with envy. But then again, it's Ichigo, and I like him when he's with you, no questions asked."

"You're pretty biased. Maybe I should ask Hitsugaya to take you out on a trip too, and then I'd be the one grilling you next." Rukia chortled, Hinamori blushed HARD. "Anyway, so where were we? Ah, yes. So there, we basically made into a competition everything. I got this cut from playing tennis." She showed her a small gash on her knee, but it was patched up neatly. "It kind of helped that Ichigo has knowledge with patching wounds up, so it didn't hurt much."

Hinamori smiled, she observed the way Rukia's face would lighten up as she relayed the events that happened in their trip. The two have finally started warming up with each other's presence that it seemed impossible to separate them. Except the fact that there is Rukia's boyfriend of course, but Hinamori had never met the man, and maybe that's why it's making her biased towards Ichigo.

Come to think of it, maybe she was just pushing these two together, when in fact, they don't really think that way? Hinamori sighed and stood up.

"Alright cuz, I'm glad you had fun. I'll be getting ready for work, so you go and take some rest, you will need it. I'll see you around dinner time then."

"Yep, thanks. Take care, momo-chan." Rukia smiled and closed her eyes, to finally sleep.

-------------------------------------

"Ichigooooo…" Urahara said in a sing-song voice.

"Whaat?" The carrot top fumbled on his bed, it was freaking eight in the morning, and a Saturday at that, Ichigo loved staying up late in bed on a Saturday; this had better be good Urahara.

"Guess who's going to pose naked tomorrow?" Urahara came again, this time Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"What the hell?!" The carrot top bellowed, enough to wake the dead if it were possible.

Urahara entered a fit of laughter, and then went silent; soon it was Yoruichi talking to him. "Hey."

"Yoruichi? What the heck was that all about? What the hell did Urahara mean by posing naked tomorrow?" Ichigo stammered this is one kind of wake up call he definitely didn't want to last. "I thought we talked about those kind of…"

"Shut up for a minute, will ya? I could tell you if you would let me explain." Yoruichi came, her tone very serious, and obviously irritated. Immediately, the citrus head shut his mouth.

"You do know about this photo shoot you guys are going to have tomorrow right?"

"Yeah-Hell yeah, but nobody said anything about us posing naked, I mean if Hisagi and the others would want to, I'm sure as hell don't—."

"Did I tell you to complain? Stop butting in."

"No ma'am, sorry ma'am."

"Anyway, it's not a butt naked photo shoot."

"Thank God."

"It's more of a very sexy photo shoot."

"What, the same as before, the beefcake calendar-like shoot?"

"That was a 'HOT' photo shoot, not 'SEXY'."

"What difference is there?"

"You get to model here in a well, sexy position, with a woman, a lady model at your side."

Ichigo growled. "Nobody ever told me about that, I mean, sure beefcake I can handle, but actually strutting there with a woman, in a much lest compromising position? What kind of magazine is this anyway?"

"It's a sexy women's magazine, what do you expect?" Yoruichi stifled a laugh; Ichigo is such a modest virgin. "It would help you a lot if only you were listening at the meeting. But you weren't so tough luck kid."

Ichigo resisted the urge to pummel somebody-somebody like Urahara. The freakin' manager likes to get them into this kind of situation! Ah, what the hell, it's just a pose, with a woman wearing less clothes and him back. He'll just think of his trip with Rukia, and then he'll be off the hook.

Yeah right.

The minute he did think about the trip, it evolved into him modeling half naked with Rukia.

Shit.

This is gonna be hard.

------------------------------------------

"Who's there?" Rukia's head peeked in from the hallway upstairs. Hinamori sighed. "My cousins from my Father's side, they're here to talk about something to Mom. So, let's just get in your room and not appear for the remainder of it."

"Why not, aren't they your cousins? And that would make them my second cousins. I want to meet them." Rukia smiled. "Not now, maybe after the whole thing. The whole family is there, my uncle and aunt, and their four kids. I don't know, but it seems kinda serious, plus if Mom sees me downstairs, she will ask me to entertain the kids, and well, I don't want to." Hinamori sat down on Rukia's bed.

Rukia just nodded and did what she was told to do. Come to think of it, Hinamori never mentioned her Father. Last she heard about him was that her Aunt and Uncle got divorced and Hinamori chose to live with her mother. But her relatives in her Father's side are still close to them.

The raven haired girl settled with that fact and did not wish anymore to pry at her cousin's life.

A few minutes after, Unohana called the two to come down. They introduced Rukia to Hinamori's Aunt and Uncle and her cousins. Two were merely infants a boy and girl, twins actually, the other one was a boy in junior high school and the other also a boy in grade school. They warmed up to Rukia, especially the junior high. He said he had read Rukia's manga once and then asked for her autograph.

A family, she never had that, she only had her brother, but of course, not that she's complaining. She liked the idea of her and Byakuya as her family, small but good, all good.

Unohana sighed inside the kitchen as she, Hinamori and Rukia prepared something to eat for the guests.

"What's up mom?" Hinamori asked.

"Well dear, your Aunt and Uncle had their house renovated and they have no place to stay. I want to help them really, the house is big enough for them and us and it's only for awhile… but I don't know where I can make them stay. We only have three rooms, my room, yours and Rukia's." Unohana rubbed her forehead, a bit troubled from all the thinking and stuff.

"Why don't we just give them my room and I'll stay at Rukia's?" Hinamori smiled, and Unohana thought about it for awhile when Rukia spoke.

"You know what, they could use my room. Actually, the thing is, I plan on renting an apartment near the editor's place so it won't be much a hassle to go there and back."

Unohana and Hinamori looked at her. "No, Rukia, you don't have to do that, we'll make this work. Wait, don't you want to stay here anymore?" The peach girl came.

"Huh? What? NO! Of course I love it here, I can't thank you enough for all the things you have done for me. But the thing is, don't get me wrong, I would really like to try and do things independently from now on, and I thought maybe the first step to that is getting my own place, I have saved enough from the manga I submit every week. But that doesn't mean I won't visit you guys. You guys are too golden for me to ignore." Rukia chuckled and gave her Aunt and cousin a hug.

"Rukia!" Hinamori almost wailed.

"Geez, I'm not going to die. So, what do you think?" Rukia smiled as soon as she let go of their embrace.

Unohana smiled, Rukia as always, so sacrificing. She knew Rukia liked it there with them, but also understood the girl's need to do things and explore things on her own. After all, if she's going to stay here, she needs to familiarize herself with everything. That's why she's been letting Rukia spend some time with Ichigo, spend some time with other people other than them, and the young man has been quite helpful in that area.

"Alright. But if you need any help, or anything for that matter, don't be afraid or be too shy to come over and ask us." Unohana patted her niece's head. "Thanks a lot Auntie." Rukia grinned.

Hinamori pouted and then cheered up, "Well, while you're still looking for your apartment, you could stay at my room."

----------------------------

Ichigo scratched his head in annoyance. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that they were going to pose in a compromising position with a woman, a half naked woman actually. What has he gotten himself into?

It's not like he's insecure or anything, he has a body to brag about, a well toned one at that. The thing is he's shy about all of this.

He stared at his cell phone for awhile and dialed Rukia's number. He doesn't have any plans for the day anyway, might as well share his misfortune with her. He chuckled, as if she would let him.

Rukia's cell phone blared after a few seconds. "Oh, excuse me." The raven haired female stood up to answer her phone, her cousin Hinamori followed her and mouthing a: 'Who is it?'

"It's citrus head." She answered back and then pushed the talk button. "Yeah?"

"Oh, hey Rukia… by any chance, are you doing anything today?" Ichigo almost sounded ecstatic.

"Wanna hang out? Sure." Rukia quickly answered, Ichigo was taken aback, usually she was the one who reacts and tries to decline in this kind of situation.

"Great, I'll pick you up then, give me about 30 minutes to get there, I still need to dress up."

"Okay, I'll wait." Rukia looked over to her cousin. Hinamori shook her head, and mouthed her words of protest. Rukia raised an eyebrow and soon got Hinamori's message.

"Uh on second thought, don't come here."

"I thought you said you wanna hang out?"

"Uh… I mean, let's meet someplace else."

Hinamori signaled to her where they would meet, pointing to her cousin the 'coffee kitten' brochure.

Rukia nodded. "How about we meet up at Soi Fon's shop?"

"Okay, if you say so." Ichigo agreed and then said his goodbyes.

"That was close." Hinamori sighed. "We can't have him coming here with my cousins, Uncle and Aunt here. They might just make a commotion out of it."

"If you say so, anyway, I guess I should be dressing up now eh?" Rukia winked and went up inside her soon to be former room.

Ichigo came at a perfect timing actually, it was still early and she was thinking of asking him for help in looking for an apartment complex. The sooner she finds one, the sooner can she be not a burden to her Aunt.

-------------------------------

"Hey. Sorry, were you waiting long?" Ichigo sat down across her.

"No, actually, it was a good fifteen minutes wait. Soi Fon was kind enough to talk to me and share me some stories." She looked over at the counter and waved her hand at the Chinese woman. Said woman waved back with a smile.

"That's good, so… where do you wanna go?" Ichigo sipped some of Rukia's left over mocha frappe, and the raven haired girl just shook her head in disbelief. "You could order your own you know."

"Nah just wanted a little sip. So, thought of anything yet?" The carrot top placed down the now empty cup.

"Actually, I was supposed to ask a favor from you."

"Okay, what is it? Or in your own terms: Spill."

Rukia flushed a bit and then coughed. "You see…" She then relayed her story about how she's moving out and is now trying to look for an apartment, and how she is in a hurry too.

"Wow, all that decision in one day. You are such a hurried woman." Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, can you help me or not? If not, it's really okay I…" Rukia explained when Ichigo cut her off. "Of course, I know a few good apartments around here that may be available." Ichigo stood up. "So let's go?"

Rukia did the same. "Wait, I forgot to add, I'm looking for something cheap okay? I'm not going for the pent house thing or some sort."

And so they started their search.

There were a lot of good apartments around, but some either are just too big or too small. There's also the case of too expensive. Some actually recognized Ichigo and quickly offered him the finest and the most expensive apartments around. He gritted his teeth and shrugged saying that it was for the lady with him; he didn't need those since he has a place of his own.

"Geez Ichigo, if I only knew being with you would always end me up with the most expensive units, I wouldn't have asked you to come." Rukia spat.

"Hey, hey, be grateful I even agreed to this. How was I supposed to know that some of these landlords are greedy as hell?" Ichigo snorted.

After a long day of searching, with no results, the two decided to sit down at the park.

"Who would have thought that looking for a unit would be so exhausting?" Ichigo plopped down on the wooden bench. Rukia gently sat down beside him. "It's the way it's supposed to be. You probably had someone to find you one. Figures, since you're a very rich rock star." Rukia scoffed.

"Geez, you're such a pain. I'm not that rich, and well, my sister Yuzu actually was the one who got me my unit." Ichigo coughed.

"See? You even drive you sister to work for you. What kind of a brother are you?"

"It's not like I told her to do it, she volunteered, saying that I had no taste and a good eye whatsoever in finding a good pad."

"I can see that."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Che, stupid midget."

"Do something about your hair will ya? It attracts too much attention, they easily find out you're Ichigo Kurosaki of the Shinigamis—correction, THE ever popular SHINIGAMIS."

"My hair is of natural color darn it, and I can't blame them, they know a good singer when they see one."

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the ever cocky Kurosaki Ichigo. Geez, it was bad enough they offered you a high price, but to sell you the whole apartment complex?" Rukia grumbled, not really liking the fact that they will go home empty handed.

"You're just pissed because we didn't find you an apartment." Ichigo grumbled back.

"I'm not, what about you? You're grumbling too, is it because your wonderful feet got tired?" Rukia spat.

"Che. Shut up, you said we'd hang out." Ichigo turned to look at the opposite direction and placing his chin over his palm.

Rukia froze. Oh, right, she did say that, and yet she dragged him to do this stupid apartment searching. She just abused his generosity again. Standing up, she dusted her skirt and walked away.

Ichigo turned to look at her, surprised that she suddenly walked off without notice. "Oi, hey midget where are you going? Don't tell me you're so pissed, you're walking out on me."

Rukia frowned and turned back to look at him. "No Idiot. Just stay there, I'm going to get us something to eat."

"What? Wait, I'll come with yo—."

"Just sit there and wait or I'll kick you ass!"

Ichigo sat back down at her threat. He pouted as soon as she was nowhere in sight. He just realized he acted like a trained dog, being told by his master to stay put. "Woof." He sarcastically let out.

------------------------------

Twenty minutes had passed and Rukia hasn't returned yet, Ichigo was starting to get worried. Hell, he can't even follow him without getting lost himself since he didn't even know where she went to get something to eat.

He fidgeted at the wooden bench and chanted to himself: 'Rukia is a big girl; she can take care of herself.' Just so he would calm down a bit.

Soon, Rukia came into his sight, running towards him with two crepes in her hand and a beaming smile on her face.

"Ichigo!" She yelled.

The carrot top stood up to meet up with her. "What's up?" He asked and took the crepe from her hands. "Quickly, I just found myself an apartment!" She said excitedly and took him by the wrist.

Ichigo gaped at a two storey apartment complex. It had enough space for two people renting in, so it was a tad big for Rukia, but it was okay, it's not that huge. What bothers Ichigo is that the said apartment is old, and by old meaning antique, ancient, just simply, purely OLD. The bars around are rusty, even the side of the doors, the wood looked like it was going to give in any moment, or if the big bad wolf blew on it without breaking a sweat, it would be smothered to pieces, and said wolf would be walking away like nothing happened.

"So, what do you think?" Rukia smiled.

'What I think? I think you're crazy to even think of living here, what are you, some kind of beaver or something, living in this wood pile?' was what Ichigo wanted to say, but shut his mouth to avoid any disarranging of his limbs today.

"Uh…" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Rukia frowned; she knew exactly what was on Ichigo's mind and pulled on his wrist again. "I know what you are thinking… but before you say something that you would regret, why don't you see the inside first?"

Ichigo nodded and went towards the stairs, each step creaking as he made his way on it.

Rukia opened the door to one of the apartments and shoved him inside.

Well, the term 'looks can be deceiving' is actually true even in non living things. The inside of the apartment is nice, not that well maintained but at least one can live in it. He then turned to Rukia. "Not bad, the inside is not as bad looking as the outside. A few patches here and there and it's all good. Are you sure about this though?"

"Yes. In fact, I already talked with the landlord of this place. He's the old man selling the crepes at the park. I happen to have blurted out the topic when I was waiting for him finish making our snacks." Rukia reached in for her crepe.

"I'm very happy right now." She smiled and bit at some dough. "Thanks a lot Ichigo."

Ichigo was taken aback for a second and then smiled back at her. "No problem. Glad we got this over with." He ate his share of the crepe. Rukia decided to move there if not tomorrow, the day after that.

Before heading home, they decided to walk around for awhile.

"I heard from Hisagi you guys will be having a photo shoot tomorrow." Rukia started.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah… about that…"

"He asked me to come, him and Chad." Rukia picked up a pebble and threw it at the water.

"What? Why?" Ichigo stammered, also picking up a pebble and throwing it in the water.

"They said it would be cool, that I would get to see how you guys do some modeling and stuff. Sounds fun if you ask me."

"Uhm, yeah… but wouldn't it be awkward on your part? I mean, Yoruichi just told me it's for a sexy women's magazine."

Rukia choked, "Whoa, I didn't know you go for that stuff."

"I don't damn Urahara did this, but it's not all pornographic, just… well, sexy… I don't know I haven't done that before, maybe it's not that complicated." Ichigo flushed, not really liking the topic.

"Oh well, still it would be so cool to see how those photo shoots are done."

"I guess. So you're still coming?"

"Why, you don't want me to?"

"No, I mean, of course I would."

"Great then. Oh, yeah, since you said it's all sexy and stuff, can I have another picture of Hitsugaya after? You know, for Hinamori?" Rukia smirked.

"Consider it done." Ichigo gave a thumb up at her.

-----------------------------------------

"Alright people, I want all lights ready here, hey, you! Put that down and give me a large fan over here, now!" Kiyone bellowed, when it's photo shoot day, she's the queen of the studio.

Urahara sat down, waving his fan around as Yoruichi stood behind him, making gentle massages on his shoulders. "Oh Hisagi, are you ready now?"

"Not yet, they are still having trouble covering this bruise on my shin." He growled, apparently, Ichigo had so much murderous spirit that day; he lost to the carrot top. He had him with a series of hits at both shoulders and a big one on the shin, and he had a bruise to prove that. But thank goodness, it was diminishing now.

Whitey also lost, at first he had Ichigo when he whacked him on the head, but the carrot top had such evil aura in him, it made his hit look like a pansy—having no effect at Ichigo at all. Said carrot top retaliated by hitting him with the stick straight at his stomach. He had a bruise there, and is also diminishing. But he was glad it was at his belly, so he won't need make up for that since he's wearing a sleeveless top for this shoot anyway.

Talk about being violent.

"Where are the models? Darn it, get your butts here already, we're way behind schedule!" Kiyone shouted again, and everyone scampered about.

"Alright already, geez." Hisagi growled and walked towards his position, He only wore white pants with suspenders and no top. "Shit, these spotlights are freaking hot, it's like an oven here!"

"Quit complaining, I had to have it opened so I can get the aperture and meter its brightness." Kiyone snarled back.

Chad sat there, while a hairdresser styled his curly brown locks. He wore the same pants as Hisagi but wore a white vest, unbuttoned to expose his chiseled chest.

Hitsugaya sat down beside Urahara. "Where's our bleached boy?"

"You know he would kill you if he heard that, his hair is natural as he insists." Urahara chirped.

"So am I." Hitsugaya scoffed. So, white hair ran in his blood, such twisted genes he thought.

"He's still not here, he must have picked up Rukia on the way, Hisagi and Chad invited her here." Yoruichi smiled.

"Oh. Well, never mind that, they're here." Hitsugaya stood up. "Oi, Kurosaki, get dressed already before Kiyone spots you and trashes you for being late. Hi Rukia!"

"Hi." Rukia smiled and sat down at the seat Hitsugaya offered.

"Your first time witnessing a photo shoot?" Yoruichi sat down beside the petite girl. "Yep."

"Then you are in luck, this time's photo shoot will be hot and stea—." Urahara grinned.

WHAP.

"Stop scaring the shit out of her, it's not like that." Ichigo growled at his manager. Seriously, this guy, their manager? The God's are so twisted, to give them this fate.

"Oh hey, Kurosaki, you're late! And you're not even dressed!" Kiyone bellowed behind him.

"Good luck, moron." Hitsugaya scurried away.

Ichigo turned to look at the short haired blonde photographer. "Stop giving me that 'way behind schedule' crap Kiyone, I'm just in time, you just feel like shouting all over the place, you make up reasons for it. It's not as if, we're all busy here."

Kiyone was about to claw Ichigo's hair when her eyes caught an unfamiliar face. "Hello, I'm Kiyone I'm the resident photographer, and you are?" She quickly shook Rukia's hand. "Uh, I'm… I'm Rukia."

The photographer's eyes narrowed in a sly way and turned to look at Ichigo. "Your girlfriend?"

Needless to say, Both Ichigo and Rukia flushed and fumbled in surprise. "WHA, NO! NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Well, then what is it?" Kiyone grinned.

"She's a friend. We just invited her to watch how things go around here; you know the photo shoot and stuff." Ichigo explained. Rukia nodded and pointed to Ichigo. "Uh huh, what he said."

"Ookay, nice to have you around Rukia, I hope you enjoy watching." Kiyone turned and chuckled. "Oi, Kurosaki, if you don't get dressed in fifteen minutes tops, I'll have you do push ups with Urahara and Hisagi laughing while sitting on your back."

Ichigo sprinted towards the dressing room.

------------------------------

The individual photo shoots went smoothly, Ichigo had to fight off his embarrassment at posing with a seductive face because Rukia was watching.

Kiyone didn't help by shouting: Oi, hey Ichigo, what's the matter with you today? Usually, you get this over and done with. You look like you're embarrassed, what's the matter? You don't want someone looking at you while you act all sexy?

"Fuck off Kiyone!" He spat back when two to three veins popped on his head. All of his pals stifled a laugh and resisted an urge to look at Rukia, the very clueless Rukia.

But all the while, when Ichigo did the sexy pose, he took a glance at Rukia watching him, and saw her blushing and trying not to look. What was that about?

Then the shoot in where they would pose with a woman model came.

They all rested for while, Hisagi complaining how he felt like a piece of toast with all the heated lights on him. "See, see, I looked all tanned and stuff! This sucks!"

Ichigo approached Rukia to offer her something to eat or drink, in which the young lady gladly accepted.

"Thanks. By the way, you were cool there. You have such confidence. Even if you didn't like it, you never once showed it in your poses. That was cool." Rukia complemented him all the while looking at her toes, avoiding his gaze.

Ichigo didn't quite get why she did that, but answered back at her anyway. "Uh, thanks."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CANCELLED? I CAN'T HAVE THAT; THE SHOOT MUST BE DONE NOW!" Kiyone shrieked, and all the staff in the room cowered in fear, pitying the man she is talking with.

"I am very sorry, but you see, Ms. Senna can't make it, she had a previous engagement with another company." The man nervously said.

"Then why did she say 'yes' to us in the first place?" Yoruichi frowned.

Hitsugaya and Hisagi had a good guess why. She just wanted to piss everyone off that's why. That stuck up model Senna, always did this. Actually, they had an audition as to who the model would be for this shoot, but when Senna came in and forced the editor to use her instead of the 'other' girls, said editor gave in. After all, she's a top notch model, who would say no if she is the one already insisting to be used for their magazine?

Urahara didn't like it at all, but what can he do, he's not the editor anyway. The one who will have a problem here will be the magazine itself. And Kiyone? Needless to say, she wasn't pleased, not very pleased at all.

"HEAR THIS, ALL OF YOU, FROM NOW ON; I CUT ALL FUTURE TRANSACTIONS WITH SENNA! SHE WILL NO LONGER WORK WITH THE SHINIGAMIS AND ME IN ANY PHOTO SHOOT!" She declared she doesn't care if this came in the news, she doesn't give a damn! And who cares about one stuck up model anyway? There are lots of down to earth there, and professional ones at that!

Everyone gaped; others wanted to cheer but suppressed it for it might not help with the mood. Urahara clapped. Finally, she's out of our hair.

Nobody dares question the great photographer Kiyone, she is respected in her field for being a young genius, but that wasn't all, they respected her for her professionalism and being down to earth behind all the success. Everyone who encountered her loved her for the wonderful person she is.

"Nobody told me the model would be Senna…" Ichigo grimaced.

"See the fruits of not paying attention in meetings Ichigo?" Hitsugaya smirked. "Sock it white hair. Oh well, at least she's off our hair, seriously, that woman gives me the creeps."

"Che, you're the reason she forced the editor to be in this shoot." Hisagi scoffed.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ichigo glared at Hisagi.

"Please, we all know she has the hots for you, and unfortunately for her you don't. She tried to get in here so no woman will be close to you in a compromising position." Kiyone sighed.

Yoruichi excused herself from Rukia to join the now circled group. Rukia sat there, not really wanting to butt herself in their business.

"Apparently, she doesn't know about Rukia yet." Urahara giggled.

"Will you quit it with Rukia? She doesn't have anything to do with this." Ichigo grumbled.

Kiyone noted Ichigo's sudden irritation, and continued, "She decided to ditch this photo shoot thinking that we won't be able to get a replacement. Well, she thought wrong. She's not the only girl in the planet." Kiyone grinned and looked over to Yoruichi, who just came in the circle.

"But who will we get at such short notice?" Chad asked.

"We need someone you are all familiar with, so it won't be awkward because you would all be posing with her." Kiyone smirked and did not take her eyes off Yoruichi, the tanned woman looked back at her.

Urahara noticed the silent exchange between the two women. "Oh no, as much as I want to flaunt my fiancées delicious and oh so wonderful body, I want it for myself thank you." He hugged Yoruichi and the tanned woman rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Kiyone frowned, and so did Yoruichi. "Not me you idiot."

"Oh, who then?" Urahara let go of his fiancée.

Kiyone smirked and turned her head towards Rukia's direction. Everyone looked at the said direction too.

Ichigo paled. "Oh no, no NO! NO way in hell!"

"Oh yes!" Kiyone then made her way towards the clueless petite manga artist.

"Kiyone NO! You'll embarrass her to death!" Ichigo bellowed as Hisagi, Hitsugaya and Chad stopped him from running over to Kiyone. "What the hell guys let go off me!"

Hisagi smirked. "Actually, I like the idea, don't worry Ichigo, Rukia-chan won't be embarrassed, Kiyone has a point; she's familiar with all of us so she won't!"

"Come to think of it, I think it would be you who'll be embarrassed to death than her." Hitsugaya chuckled.

"SCREW YOU!" Ichigo growled, it was hard getting them off with Chad helping around. "Chad, not you too!"

Chad shrugged. "Sorry Ichigo, but I think the shoot's important so we need to do this."

"Yes, desperate times call for desperate measures." Urahara almost sung.

"Go fuck up and DIE!" The carrot top shrieked.

Youruichi went over to follow Kiyone, perhaps to help with convincing the girl.

"Oh hi Rukia-chan." Kiyone came. "Uh hi, Kiyone… uhm, is everything all right there? Why are they holding Ichigo like that? Is he having some kind of attack?"

"Oh, don't mind him, he's always like that." The blonde haired girl sat down beside Rukia, Yoruichi positioned herself on the other side, sandwiching the tiny girl.

Somehow, Rukia felt something amiss was going on.

"Rukia, we just encountered this problem… you heard of it right?" Kiyone came.

"Uh, yeah, you were shouting it awhile ago… something about some 'Senna' not showing up and so on." Rukia answered nervously.

"RUK—RUnnn—." Ichigo stopped when Urahara stuffed an apple on his mouth. "Fufufufu, Kurosaki, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full!"

"Is everything okay there?" Rukia decided to peek in behind Kiyone when the girl pushed her back to her seat. "Don't mind them, they're just goofing around. Anyway, yep, that stuck up bitch didn't show up, but I took care of that, so now, we are in dire need of a model."

"I don't think I am the one you should be telling that… I don't know anyone around here that can help." Rukia stammered.

"Ah, yes, but you see, we don't need just 'anyone' for this." Kiyone smiled.

Yoruichi cut in. "To make the story short, we want **you** Rukia, to sub as a model for today."

Rukia blinked, digesting what they had just said. "Ah I see you---NO WAY!" She stood up and tried to run.

The two women caught her. "Please Rukia, my job, sob, my job is at stake!" Kiyone mock cried.

Rukia stopped to look at her worriedly. But, No, she can't do what they are asking, she's hideous for gosh sakes, plus model? She can't even smile and stand right in a normal photo, much lest model?

"If we don't do this, The Shinigami's career, Ichigo's career will be at stake." Yoruichi came, only she just had that serious tone in her voice.

That did it; she pitied Kiyone, but the band's career? Oh no, she can't have that. Ichigo and the others had done so much for her, if it's her turn to help, now will be a good time, when they need her the most. Sure, model a bit… sounds scary but maybe she could pull it off. She sighed defeated. "Alright."

The two women cheered and hugged her.

"But I'm not saying I don't suck okay? Deal with it." Rukia sighed again, this time a loud one.

Seeing the girls now rejoicing and Rukia sighing in submission, it seems like good news. Urahara then turned to Ichigo. "Oh, looks like we'll be going forth with the shoot with Rukia. Nice, you must be very happy."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Oh God, no, sexy modeling with Rukia? He didn't know what to think, his mind was skyrocketing to everywhere.

Hisagi, Hitsugaya and Chad finally let go.

"Oh hey, this looks like fun." Hisagi approached Rukia to welcome her together with white hair and giant. Kiyone was now yelling around to have Rukia's make-up, hair and clothes done in 20 minutes pronto. The staff hurriedly took the girl in the dressing room.

And in twenty minutes flat, Rukia came out of the dressing room, wearing a white dress that draped along her figure. The thing looked like it was just placed on top of her, well in fact it's not, the costume designers did a pretty good job, Ichigo pointed out. And boy was she beautiful. She had light make-up on, and her lips we're pinkish with a speck of glitter, it looked almost kissable. Her belly was showing and her hair was still the same, with beautiful butterfly clips on it.

"Close your mouth Ichigo, it's rude to stare like that." Kiyone cooed.

"Shut up, I wasn't staring. I was just yawning." He growled at her.

"Perfect, you look absolutely wonderful Rukia. Now, will you please join Hisagi in the spotlight?" Kiyone pointed to the tattooed face man waiting for her at the center of the studio. The elevated piece they are now standing on were draped with lots of snow white silk, and rose petals adorned it while some where falling above them.

It looked like a scene straight from a fantasy romance novel, Rukia noted.

Hisagi reached for her hand. "Alright Rukia-chan, don't be nervous. Just focus on me or anything for that matter, don't bother with the people around okay?"

Rukia nodded and whispered a 'thanks'.

"Alright." Kiyone looked at her storyboard paper. "Hisagi has the forlorn lovers theme, in this; you two will act like lovers who are lonely because they are separating, and are sharing their last night together."

Both nodded and Ichigo looked to see the progression.

Hisagi hugged Rukia, grabbing a fistful of her dress and lifting it up a bit on the sides, while Rukia placed her hands over his bare chest, leaning her head slowly on it. Hisagi tilted his head a bit to the side and positioned his lips near Rukia's neck, making it look as if he was giving it small kisses.

"Perfect! Now, let's have you looking lonely. And Hisagi, lower that hand of yours a bit, just above Rukia's bottom. Yep, that's it." Kiyone was about to click the camera when Ichigo yelled.

"Hold it! Oi tattoo face, your hand is dangerously low!"

"What the hell, Ichigo, can't you see we're about to do the shot! And Kiyone told me to lower it what's your problem?!"

"You're making her uncomfortable moron!"

"I am not!"

Kiyone slapped her forehead. "Put a sock on carrot top, anyone please? He's destroying the atmosphere!"

"I am not! I'm just telling you to not make Rukia uncomfortable!" Ichigo spat back.

"She is comfortable, besides oh genius, if Hisagi doesn't lower that hand, it won't be 'sexy' looking! Now deal with it!" Kiyone smirked. "You act like a jealous boyfriend!"

"Wha—I am not, I'm just trying to make Rukia comfortable since it's her first time."

"Geez, can we hurry up? We're toasting here. And I feel like I'm having cramps with this position." Hisagi murmured.

Ichigo was about to spat back again when Rukia finally popped a vein or two. "Ichigo, shut your freakin' trap will ya? You're making things complicated as it is with all that yapping!"

That shut him up.

Everyone laughed after.

Next was Hitsugaya, they had the happy lovers theme. They sat back to back hand in hand and smiled in a blissful manner. There wasn't sexy about it, it was just plain sweet, so sweet looking, everyone stopped to watch it in awe and admiration. After all, you can't make a sexy image with Hitsugaya, since well, he does look like a junior high, but of course, don't let him hear that comment, or all hell will be unleashed.

Chad had the protector theme. In where he Chad protected Rukia by carrying her in his arms, actually, this also didn't count as sexy looking more of like really romantic, but Kiyone fixed that, ripping open the sides of Rukia's dress to reveal her long creamy legs, and told her to cling more onto Chad like her life depended on it, and then telling Chad to lean his forehead with hers.

She blushed but shrugged it off when Chad told her it was okay, as long as they both don't think about it. Ichigo could be heard growling in the background a: "what the hell are you gawking at? Go back and do your work!'" to the staff who stared at Rukia, especially her legs.

All suppressed a laugh with the way Ichigo is acting.

Now it was his turn. Kiyone went over to Urahara's table and started writing on the storyboard. After that, she ordered the staff to put comfortable 'white' pillows on the elevation.

"Oi, what's going on? Are we having siesta or something?" Ichigo smirked. Kiyone shook her head. "No you ignorant man, you will have the forbidden lovers theme. In this scene, you will be making love passionately with the woman you love as if your life depended on it. You are forbidden; remember that so you make all of this worthwhile."

"What?" Ichigo and Rukia gaped.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you two are getting stage fright. Of course we won't have you doing 'it' you silly kids, that's just the situation, what I want you two to do is make it look like you are about to kiss. And I want lust and passion filled eyes and expression thank you." Kiyone smiled proudly.

"You demanding woman! Let me see that story board!" Ichigo violently grabbed the said board from the Blonde's hand and looked at it. "What's this? Are you sure this is really what we are going to do?"

"YES! Give me that back!" Kiyone snarled, snatching the board back into her hands. "Now quit being a pansy and get the work done. Everyone gave their share, so you should too!"

"I still feel suspicious, why is the board full of scribbles and erasures?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What do you care? That's what you are supposed to do, now stop thinking about yourself and help Rukia with the pose, the poor girl there is so clueless, she looks like she's going to faint or puke or both."

Amber eyes turned to look at the said girl, fidgeting in her place. Right, I should make her feel at ease with this. Posing is one thing, but asking her to do this much is another. "Oi, Rukia."

"I think I'll screw up." She suddenly spat back. "I don't think I can do what Kiyone is asking… I can't pretend to kiss, much lest have that entire passion thing on the face. The hugging I could handle…"

Ichigo sighed, she's got a point, but then they have to do this. "Look, I think I know a way how to make you not think about all of this and do this at the same time."

The Raven haired girl's head shot up, eager to listen.

"It's called: Role playing." Ichigo smirked, and led her towards the elevation. He lay down, resting him weight on his elbows and facing Rukia who was kneeling beside him. "Okay, first things first, block off all sound around you. Pretend that it's only us here, inside this studio." Ichigo said in a whisper, so no one would hear them doing this method since it might look silly to others.

"Pretend that we really are lovers, forbidden to be together, but long so much for one another." The words came out from his mouth fluidly; Rukia cannot help but be pulled in such a trance. "Then we decide one night, which is now, that we will meet for the last time since the society will separate us after."

Kiyone watched as the two tried to warm up in front. She saw how Ichigo had finally able to make her relax a bit. She was shouting instructions awhile ago when she noticed that Ichigo was telling her something all throughout. What it was, she didn't know, but it was working, Rukia was leaning forward and now placed her hands on top of Ichigo's bare chest.

Maybe something good will come out of this—maybe. She and the others tried changing the original plan on the story board. The initial plan was that Ichigo got the betrayal theme, one where there wasn't much contact since after all; they thought that Senna would be the one modeling.

The rest of the staff didn't notice the silent exchange between the two in front. Kiyone started whispering nonsense instructions to make it look like as if they were still listening to her. But Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Yoruichi, Urahara and Chad noticed it anyway. And it made them smile, their grin almost in danger of tearing their face apart.

Ichigo continued to look at Rukia's amethyst eyes. They were so beautiful, he swore he almost drowned in them, and he felt as if he is being taken in with the spell he is initiating. Was it even possible, to be pulled in a trance, a trance that you started?

"And in this night, the only thing that could prove our love for each other is being one, sharing everything, emotionally and physically. And we will start it with a warm and longing kiss." Ichigo slurred, as he leaned forward, looking as if impatient at how slow she was leaning in.

He felt his heart beat fast, his lips and face inches away from her. His hand unconsciously went to the side of her face and then her hair, his fingers combing it.

Rukia flushed, she felt her whole body heat up at his words and then his touch, she really felt like they were forbidden, and that she really had this longing feeling for a kiss, while her fingers made slow tracing circles at his chest. This role playing was something not to be taken lightly she thought, because she felt herself lean more towards Ichigo, longing, for his touch, his lips, everything.

Their lips were almost reeling in for a kiss, their eyes slowly closing at their heated proximity, and Kiyone had to snap the two apart. She felt that if she let this go on, something weird might happen, and she was sure the two wouldn't like it when it does.

"PERFECT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

That helped, the two snapped back to reality. And as soon as they noticed their too close for comfort propinquity, they turned away from each other as if fire had burned their skin.

"Wow, that was… extreme, you two really looked like forbidden lovers there for a second, I thought it wasn't made up. Hisagi chuckled.

Hisagi smirked. "Well, that's it then, a big 'congratulations' to Rukia." He clapped his hands and everyone did the same.

Rukia felt embarrassed and at the same time happy, even if they knew she's not that good with this, they still appreciated her and what she can offer.

She looked up at Ichigo, who coughed. "Let's go, we'll be eating after so you might as well change." He reached out for her hand, and she gladly took it.

Back there, Rukia really thought everything was real, that they were really going to kiss, but she shrugged it off, maybe that's what first timers in this business felt every time. And she should thank Ichigo for helping her get the thing done and over with. Actually, throughout the duration of her shoot with Ichigo, she didn't realize that they were done already, much lest when they had started. That method Ichigo did was really effective.

Very effective indeed.

In Ichigo's case, he can't believe he got in the trance he himself initiated. It was something, really something, it felt so real, and it was bizarre. He tried to wash off the blush from his face.

The damn spotlights burned him so much, the heat got up too much in his head.

--------------------------------------------------

Gyah! 4 am in the morning guys, I'm still awake! Yippe! And to think I have certain appointments tomorrow. Geez, But I was in an unusual high when writing this chapter, I really liked the modeling part, I liked it so much, I couldn't resist the urge to type it and finish it! In this chapter, we get to know how big a prude virgin Ichigo is. Heehee. That's why he doesn't go all jumpy with Rukia even if he's given the chance. Poor, poor boy. And also, in this chapter Rukia gets herself an apartment! Heehee, more Ichigo visits because of that. But still, ichigo is a prude virgin, doesn't even know how to jump to a girl when given a chance. Heehee! Is it lengthy enough for you? Oh, and Senna, yep she's a villain here, it's not that I hate her, I just cannot think of a name anymore, and I don't want to put any OC's here, at least not too many. Thank you guys for all the support! Next chapter: Byakuya visits! Yep, I just gave out a major spoiler didn't I? Problem arises… fufufufu!


	18. May all good have mercy on your soul

Last time was fun; at least I remember it was… I'm quite sick that's why I got this updated late. Plus, I'm in the process of updating strawberry Rabbit. Geez, of all times the colds have to kick in, it just had to be now. Another thing, I have reached 226 (or was it 228?) reviews already guys, and it's all thanks to your wonderful support! To show how much I appreciate your loyalty, I have drawn Ichigo and Rukia's 'forbidden lovers' scene from the previous chapter. So check it out: burnedbacon.deviantart .com. Anyway let's go to…

SHOUTOUTS!:

**Mau-chan**: it won't take long before Byakuya comes, because that's what this chapter is all about-well sort of, but in any case, he's here. Haha! Ideas? Uhm, the ideas are random. Sometimes, I really think about it and plan it and sometimes I don't and just type it. Haha. Thanks for appreciating it though! Enjoy.

**Intercostalspace**: Byakuya's profession will be revealed here. Hmm, for now, Ichigo doesn't seem to be dazzled or scared by it.. heehee, read on, And thank you for R&R! Enjoy!

**Zeldagamefan**: Hot indeed. Sizzle. Haha. Thanks a lot, hope you enjoy this one too!

**Ampfness**: Thanks, here's the update, Enjoy

**Missy**: Thank you, here's an update for you too.

**Bella68**: heehee, smiles are contagious indeed. Oh wow, such wonderful praises, I might get addicted to that. Senna will soon come into the picture, along with Renji and hottie Kaien. Yes, more Ichigo in Rukia's apartment bits! Yeah! I really like the braised pig Ichigo part too. The way they all ganged up on him. Heehee, I really like Ichigo to suffer. What I was gushing about the most is the almost kissing scene. I made a drawing for that do check it out when you have the time. The link is up there.

**Karenkate-kitty**: Thank you, here's the update, sorry if it was a tad late… but I hope you enjoy it too.

**Lilia**: oh… hehe. Thanks.

**LithiumRukia**: If I remember correctly, I think I have sent you a PM already, but then again, thanks! I hope you enjoyed your chapter marathon. I would really appreciate that if you did.

**Strawberry-chan**: Passion everywhere when it comes to Ichigo and Rukia! Thanks a lot, I'm glad you liked it, enjoy!

**Ryukansen**: Yes senna is going to be in future chapters. Hehe, Thanks, enjoy

**Shirou** **Hana**: It's okie, You don't have to apologize for it, so what if we have identical ideas here and there? As long as we know that we are doing our own story and are having fun while doing so. ; the photo shoot was fun, glad you loved it. I won't stop, not yet because I haven't even reached the climax of this story. Anyway, don't eat too many sweets though. My doctor told me I should be careful of diabetes yikes!

**Shana.rose**: oh wow, sometimes parents just don't understand your need to squeal eh? I get that a lot, at least you they only shout at, and I get kicks and bumps in the process. Haha. But what the heck, what's pain when you can have such pleasure in reading right? Thanks, glad you loved the previous chapter. I hope you like this one too. Enjoy!

**RinUtari**: Thanks, The wait is finally over, here's the update. Sorry I'm late.

**Strawberry-Ringo**: yay, loved the quoting reviews. Heart all over! ; I hope you like this too, I believe there's no fluff here, that I can remember. This became way too lengthy for me to even remember what I had typed. Hehe. Thanks again!

**Bleacher27**: Was it that predictable? Haha, of course it is, stupid me, I shouldn't have asked. Ahaha! I'm glad you liked the setup. I mean, yeah this story is AU but I wouldn't want them to go ooc all over.

**Kazukagi**: Thank you very much, as well as beta-ing this chapter. I'm much honored. Senna will be back with a vengeance, and Renji will be thrown in too. Thank you very much. And I hope you enjoy this too. Thank you again, and thanks for the offer of asking you again if I need help, I greatly appreciate it. ; Thanks!

**Savada**: We'll get there, just not yet. This is after all an Ichiruki AU… so it's bound one way or another. Wow, you liked the swearing? That's new… But by all means, I'd be happy to do that, can't have bleach without the swearing. Haha!

**Animelover135**: Thanks. Heehee. Enjoy!

**Hisanachan**: Thanks. Here's the update, enjoy.

**Hikari-kasumi**: Thank you very much, I'm glad you also liked the step by step process and slow pacing of the story. You're right, I don't very much fancy too fast relationships. Enjoy!

**Polarissakkura**: Thank you, I hope you like this one too. Enjoy!

**Star Garden**: Thank you very much for all the support you have given me. Plus all the complements that went with it. I promise, I would do well in the future for your reading pleasures. Anyway, don't fret, Rukia and Renji will get there, eventually. Haha. For now, let's enjoy how things unfold.

**Pigtopus**: Don't worry; no one is hurrying you in reading this or anything. I hope you like reading all the way if that's the case. Enjoy and thanks!

Thanks for all the support guys. I appreciate it.

**A BIG WARM OF APPLAUSE FOR ****KAZUKAGI**** FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER! ALSO TO BLEACHER27 FOR BETA-ING CHAPTER 7 WAY BACK THEN** (wow, 7 and 17.. how coincidental is that?) **LOVE THEM AND PRAISE THEM PEOPLE, THEY HAVE LENT A HELPING HAND TO THE WOEFUL ME AND THIS STORY, TO MAKE IT BETTER FOR ALL OF YOU. **

Spread the love people! HUGS!

--------------------------------

As promised, Chapter 17 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 16: _

_Their lips were almost reeling in for a kiss, their eyes slowly closing at their heated proximity, and Kiyone had to snap the two apart. She felt that if she let this go on, something weird might happen, and she was sure the two wouldn't like it when it does. _

"_PERFECT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_That helped, the two snapped back to reality. And as soon as they noticed their too close for comfort propinquity, they turned away from each other as if fire had burned their skin. _

"_Wow, that was… extreme, you two really looked like forbidden lovers there for a second, I thought it wasn't made up. Hisagi chuckled. _

_Hisagi_ _smirked. "Well, that's it then, a big 'congratulations' to Rukia." He clapped his hands and everyone did the same. _

_Rukia_ _felt embarrassed and at the same time happy, even if they knew she's not that good with this, they still appreciated her and what she can offer. _

_She looked up at Ichigo, who coughed. "Let's go, we'll be eating after so you might as well change." He reached out for her hand, and she gladly took it. _

_Back there, Rukia really thought everything was real, that they were really going to kiss, but she shrugged it off, maybe that's what first timers in this business felt every time. And she should thank Ichigo for helping her get the thing done and over with. Actually, throughout the duration of her shoot with Ichigo, she didn't realize that they were done already, much lest when they had started. That method Ichigo did was really effective. _

_Very effective indeed._

_In Ichigo's case, he can't believe he got in the trance he himself initiated. It was something, really something, it felt so real, and it was bizarre. He tried to wash off the blush from his face. _

_The damn spotlights burned him so much, the heat got up too much in his head. _

_---------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** T. Because of some languages used; Profanities are praised here a lot.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: **

**May all that is good have mercy on your soul**

It looks alright.

It does, really.

Hinamori scanned the place where her cousin was going to stay. It was okay, in a sense, but it was just too shabby, compared to their house and Rukia's oh so wonderful room.

The peach girl approached her raven haired cousin, who had just finished carrying her boxes inside her new unit. "Rukia, are you really sure about this? You can still change you mind."

Rukia smiled back at her and shook her head. "This is fine, don't worry. It just looks shabby outside but it's actually okay on the inside, a little patching up and it's good. Even Ichigo thinks so too." The raven haired girl took out some mugs inside her 'kitchen stuff' box. "It's better than having nothing at all right?"

"Yeah, maybe I was just over reacting, or I just really want you back at home." Hinamori giggled, and helped Rukia take out the coffee. The moving in wasn't a big deal considering that Rukia doesn't have much stuff with her in the first place, so all she brought was her belongings and stuff Unohana gave her, like the kitchen goods.

"I'll visit now and then; it's not that far from here to your house. And when you come back here next time, you'll see a big difference, because I'm gonna make this place the most beautiful unit you have ever seen." Rukia declared.

"I'll count on that." Hinamori sat down on the floor; she took a day off at work today to help Rukia and her moving out.

"So, what are your plans now?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Nothing really, I figured I would help you today unpacking and all."

"Shush! Do these boxes look so many to you?"

Hinamori shook her head.

"Exactly! Now, let's leave this and go hang out or something." Rukia took her cousin's hand. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go to Rangiku's place, you can meet her too, she's the one I've been telling stories about you and the Shinigamis." Hinamori chirped. Rukia shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you actually brag about that."

Hinamori giggled, "Why not? She also agrees that you are so lucky; you'd be the envy of every girl if this ever comes out. And to think you didn't even have a clue about them at the beginning."

The amethyst eyed young woman raised an eyebrow and snorted. She was doing well when Hinamori suddenly asked her about the other day's photo shoot. "Uhm, it was okay… awkward actually." Rukia flushed, remembering how she was forced to model and had to clad in an outfit that resembles curtain drapes, she had never worn anything so scandalous in her life, and her heart skipped a beat when she also remembered her and Ichigo's role playing. Not to mention close proximity.

"How could it be awkward, weren't you were just watching?" Hinamori raised a suspicious eyebrow. Apparently, Rukia had never told her about the modeling thing. But the peach girl knew something was amiss when her cousin went home all dazed and with a face resembling a ripe tomato. "You're hiding something from me, say it."

Needless to say, Rukia almost jumped, yep, guilty indeed, and she couldn't lie to Hinamori anymore. "Well, look Hinamori, I would tell, but promise you won't laugh or disclose this to anyone. This will be just between you and me."

And soon, she spoke.

------------------------------

Hitsugaya Toushiro sat comfortably on his chair, sipping onto some demitasse, which he enjoys rather well in times like these when he is relaxing and spacing out. He wished for it to last long, if only, just only his bandmates slash friends would stop making his house their hang out place.

"Oh hey, I did it! Too bad for you Ichigo, you suck!" Hisagi bellowed, Ichigo grumbled back at him. "I don't suck; I just let you win because you're such a sore loser!"

Great, of all people he had to be stuck with, it had to be Ichigo and Hisagi, the two pain-in-the-ass friends of his. He opted for Chad, he's much better even if he doesn't speak much, at least he's not damn loud and childish, like these two in front of him.

The white haired young man slammed his cup on the table. "Oi, why can't you two just play in your own houses damn it?!"

Hisagi turned to look at their prodigy friend, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "It's a garbage dump at Kurosaki's I tell you, we can't play at such shit hole. And it's boring in my place… Urahara's dome isn't available too since Yoruichi is sponsoring today's session of the 'cat lover's club'" The tattoo faced man sighed before continuing. "I suggested we go over to Rukia's new place but carrot top here protested so much, and threatened to waste me if I do it."

"HEY! IT is not a garbage dump, it just so happens that Shorty here still has his wii in tact and in a damn good condition too!" Ichigo coughed, "And we can't go over to Rukia's too because she's just started settling there."

Hisagi grinned. "Hmph, you just want her all to yourself. I bet you'll go there after all this."

The carrot top flushed and then started to pounce on Hisagi, with an attempt to claw his guts out. "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Hitsugaya smirked, but then frowned when he saw that between his fighting friends, his wii was sitting there helplessly. And Hitsugaya swore that if it could talk, it would have told him: SAVE ME.

He had to put a stop to this.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, QUIT IT!" He yelled real loud and the two stopped their bickering. "It was because you two play so rough, you ended up killing your console. Damn! Let go of my game now before you bestow it the same misfortune you have given yours!"

Ichigo and Hisagi dropped the joysticks simultaneously. The carrot top then stood up and dusted his pants. "Che, stingy."

"So what? I don't care. You're just all flushed up because what Hisagi said about Rukia is true. You can't hide it from us lover boy." Hitsugaya's emerald eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Shut your trap you pint sized prick." Ichigo grumbled and settled himself on a small bean bag.

"Oi, what time do you think Chad will come?" Hisagi plopped down on Histugaya's living room carpet. "I don't know, geez, you really plan on staying here for the day don't you?" Hitsugaya gave up, even if he tells them off, they won't listen anyway.

"Just do me a favor and do not make such a mess. No food on anything, I mean it, especially on my piano. And please, lower your shrilling you girly freaks, I want to at least finish my demitasse in peace." He finally said as he made his way towards his balcony, _away_ from them.

"Demitasse? Aren't you too young for such a strong coffee? No wonder you're not growing any taller…" Ichigo snickered.

"I'm freaking 21 years old Ichigo, and unlike you, at least I am mature in thinking, so I don't care about what you say." Hitsugaya casually pointed out as he smirked and left.

"Why that freakin…piece…little…white haired…" Ichigo grumbled, obviously defeated.

Hisagi then tapped his shoulder. "Forget about that, Chad's here with Urahara, and they have absolutely brilliant news."

"Is that why we are all here? Other than playing, of course." The carrot top inquired and his tattoo faced friend nodded.

Urahara came in the front door, skipping and singing his lines as if his talking was really that way. "Oh, everyone, please gather around, I have a surprise!"

Hisagi rushed over to the balcony and dragged Hitsugaya out. Once they were in a small circle, Urahara giggled excitedly.

"Oi, geez, just get on with what you are going to tell us, I don't have time to hear your 'ritual' giggling. You're insane." Ichigo scoffed. "My, we are in a hurry aren't we? Excited too?" Their manager cooed, and Ichigo frowned back at him.

"At exactly 9am this morning, the news stands and magazine stores sold out this month's issue of 'amour' the sexy women's magazine. And why is that?" Urahara grinned.

"Because we're on the cover and we're damn HOT!" Hisagi pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes, correct… but wait, there's more!" Urahara announced, holding on the magazine and refusing to show it the boys—well, not yet.

"What do you mean there's more? There's no more credible answer than that right?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Good grief, now I know how Rukia feels when they are around you cocky freaks." Hitsugaya slapped his forehead.

"Shut up, as if you're not part of it." Ichigo bit back.

"It's Rukia." Chad came.

The three turned to look at him with puzzled looks. "Ha?"

Urahara's grin went wider and slammed open the magazine on the table. The three then looked down at the product of their photo shoot the other day.

The three were amazed at how beautiful and well, majestic the photos turned out to be. Kiyone did a great job, and hell, it was fabulous. Ichigo eyed the beautiful petite young woman in Hisagi's arms. They each had their own page, the right was where the picture is placed and the left is where their interviews and small boxes of their individual shots is located.

They all turned the page to look at Hisagi's, Hitsugaya's and Chad's themes with Rukia. What the heck—where was Ichigo's? The next page was the centerfold, he can't be there.

Before any of them could turn the page, Urahara slammed his palm on the magazine to stop them. "Wait, answer the second question please. What do you think is the other reason why the magazine sold out? Other than you guys being hot, of course."

"I don't know, now move your hand away from the magazine so we can get on with it." Ichigo grumbled, still curious as to where his picture—his and Rukia's picture was placed.

"Impatient aren't we. Alright, I'll tell, get ready." Urahara smirked and turned the page over for the three anticipating guys. Chad smiled there silently, apparently, he had seen and known the reason since he was with Urahara when they got the news.

"It's because of this." The gentle giant came.

The three gawked. Hitsugaya gave out a loud chuckle and Hisagi whistled, while Ichigo? Well, he's blushing furiously mad right now, because what he saw next made his breath stop and his heart skip mile loads of beats.

On the centerfold was their (him and Rukia's) picture, almost kissing, but that wasn't what amazed him, the picture, it almost looked like they have this intense passion for each other, as if they had really lived out the theme: forbidden lovers. He coughed a bit to release some pressure from his chest. "Oh, uhm, well, that's a nice shot."

Hisagi narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You think?"

"So, what does this picture got to do with said magazine going sold out in a matter of hours?" Hitsugaya smiled, he liked the outcome of the images, and was glad that it was Rukia instead of Senna.

"People are now curious as to who is Rukia, and the most important thing is, people are also curious as to who is she in the life of Kurosaki Ichigo, for them to be able to make such a convincing pose, and to make carrot top's face look that soft."

"What?!" Ichigo sputtered. "Can't this people see that it's just a shoot? Anybody could do that!"

"Guess you'll have to deal with it boy, that's show business." Urahara chirped. "Anyway, I'll be off for today. I have some business to attend to. In the meantime, why don't you all visit the lady in question? I am sure she will be mighty confused as to why people around are talking about her."

The four, especially Ichigo paled. "Crap." was all they can say.

---------------------------------

Rukia and Hinamori then walked off towards Matsumoto's store, only to find that the girl wasn't home. All the while, Hinamori learned about Rukia and her sub modeling and was pleased about it actually, no laughing occurred, but there were lots of teasing much to Rukia's displeasure. Hinamori can't wait to see said pictures, but Rukia didn't want her to see it because it was just too embarrassing.

The peach girl argued that all the people of Japan would see it anyway, Rukia became nervous about that, but her cousin told her that it's nothing to worry about since, it's just a sub modeling biz, it's not worth the media and fuzz. And then she went into fan girl mode again, telling Rukia how truly lucky she is and so on and so forth.

Soon, they entered the mall.

"Uhm Hinamori?" Rukia placed a nervous hand over her cousin's shoulder, while said cousin turned to look at her with inquisitive eyes. "Yeah Rukia?"

Rukia fidgeted a bit and then quickly stepped forward beside Hinamori, her head looking both left and right before settling her gaze at the peach girl. "Is it me, or are the people around are really giving me these strange looks?"

Hinamori raised an eyebrow at her cousin's question, she sighed before answering. "Whatever do you mean?"

The Raven haired young woman held on to Hinamori's arms, as if it was her lifeline. "I don't know… it's just that, the moment we stepped inside this mall, they started looking at me strangely, and they were whispering, I just don't know what… Do I have something on my face or what? It's making me nervous." She whispered.

The peach girl then decided to look around them.

By gosh, Rukia was right. They were indeed looking at their direction, and they were whispering to boot too! Now, it made Hinamori nervous too, maybe it was her that has something on her face or whatever that the people around them found weird, but the peach girl decided to confront this. With a frown on her face, she was about to go on her way and ask what the hell is the matter when Rangiku's voice came.

"HINAMORI! OVER HERE, QUICK!" The strawberry blonde came, waving her hand in their direction. Hinamori sighed in relief and dragged her stooping cousin with her inside Rangiku's jewelry store.

As soon as the two got in Matsumoto's shop, they breathed in and out before asking the big busted girl.

"What the heck is going on out there? Why are they all looking at us like we're some kind of… Oh, I don't know!" Hinamori raised her hands in defeat, Rukia still shivered at the fact that all eyes were on her, she really, really hated that.

"Well if you want to find out, it's all because of your pretty little cousin over here." Matsumoto smirked and pointed to Rukia. The amethyst eyed young woman looked at her in a bewildered expression. "What did I do?"

"You really want to know?" Matsumoto came again. The two cousins nodded out of curiosity. Then without notice, the strawberry blonde haired woman placed down a magazine in front of them.

"Oh my Go—Rukia, that's you and Ichigo. That's the photo shoot you talked to me about right?" Hinamori came, after seeing her cousin and Ichigo's sort of sexy picture.

"Yes, but, I thought it's not worth fuzzing about. Besides, I only did it because they really needed help… I, well, if only I knew that it will come to this, then…" Rukia choked, she didn't really want any of these at all.

"Hinamori's right, it's a simple sub modeling not worth fuzzing about. But the thing is Rukia, you subbed—no, scratch that, replaced Senna's position for this shoot. And also, the image of Ichigo and you was so convincing, people thought that there was something going on between you two." Matsumoto cooed.

"But, but it's just a shoot!" Rukia slapped her hand over her face, attempting to cover her face out of embarrassment. "And I just subbed, that's all, I didn't replace anybody… it's because that Senna really didn't show up."

"Oh my, gosh, this is so getting better every time! Imagine my cousin, replacing Senna! The Senna, as in, 'THE' model Senna!" Hinamori gushed. "Come to think of it, it really does look like you two lived up to the theme. I have never, ever seen Ichigo's face soften like this in any of his pictures."

"HINAMORI!" Rukia almost wailed. "You're supposed to be siding with me, and I didn't replace her. I SUBBED! She didn't show up, so I SUBBED!"

"That's not what they say baby." Matsumoto stroked Rukia's hair in an attempt to at least calm her down. "You see, Kiyone, as in Kiyone, the highly regarded professional photographer, cut all her connections with Senna that same day. So, it was assumed that she's been replaced, kaput, no more tandems with the blonde genius."

"Rukia, oh gosh, you have so many lucky stars, I love you so much my dearest cousin, and you are so way up on top of my list, my fave cousin list!" Hinamori went into fangirl mode, and all Rukia could do was sigh.

"I knew that hanging out with that Ichigo has its drawbacks. Geez, I can't believe this… I just wanted a peaceful life here… How can you say I'm lucky?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure they'll do something about all of this. It's not your part anymore, and don't comment on anything. That's show business young lady, don't let it get to you. The thing is we believe you, so who cares about them anyway?"

Rukia let out a smile. "Right. You're right. Thanks Rangiku-san."

Then Rukia's cellphone rang. She narrowed her eyes, almost afraid to look at the LCD. Speak of the devil.

"Yeah? Right. Yup, I know about it, guess what, they're all staring at me, and right now, I kinda hate you for that."

Matsumoto and Hinamori stood side by side and giggled as they watch Rukia talk with Ichigo—It was Ichigo, no doubt about it. No matter what they say, they really act like they are together.

"What, are you crazy? I can't meet you—NO! No, not with what's going on! No wa- Alright, as long as you do something about this. I'm serious Ichigo, I can't have this rumor lasting any longer. Yes, okay. Yes, Alright already!" Rukia huffed and slammed her cellphone shut.

"So, what did he say?" Hinamori asked.

"He said they'll do something about it. Urahara's on his way to talk about a press meeting and all about Senna being cut off with them and Kiyone… and then they'll throw this entire 'rumor' sideways in said conference."

"That's good right? But why are you still frowning?" Matsumoto asked.

Rukia jerked a bit and then played with the thin ribbon tied on her waist. "He said he and the rest wanted to meet with us."

"Okay, where?" Hinamori asked.

"Urahara's." Rukia pouted, she still thinks this wasn't a good idea. "He'll be texting me the directions…" her cellphone vibrated. "Here it is now."

"Well, that's nice. Be careful you two, and have fun." Matsumoto waved. "Oh and Rukia, cheer up, if a guy tells you he'll do something about it, he'll do something about it. Plus, its Ichigo, he's bound to have something up his sleeve."

"Thanks again Rangiku-san, and I truly hope you're right." She waved goodbye to Hinamori's friend—and also now her newfound friend. "Bye Rangiku, see ya." Hinamori smiled and left, following behind Rukia.

------------------------------------

"So, we have to do something about this Urahara, I can't have those rumors about Rukia and me and her 'replacing' Senna spread any further. It's just too much for her; we can't drag her into this." Ichigo frowned and plopped himself on the couch.

The living room still had some remnants of cookies and coffee and ugh—cat hairs since Yoruichi's 'cat lover's club' session finished awhile ago. Yoruichi then decided to take some strolls with her cat lover members—which includes her friend Soi Fon. (That explains the complementary cookies and coffee.)

"Don't worry about it. I have it all planned out, it just so happens that Rukia was squashed in between all of this, you know Kiyone and the thing with Senna and then her subbing. Tsk, tsk." Urahara waved his fan around.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to use her in the first place. Geez, are you trying to kill her of embarrassment?" Ichigo scowled, stretching his arms in front of him.

"No, but you liked it when she subbed anyway." Hisagi grinned, which earned him a growl from the said orange top.

"In case you don't notice Ichigo, the rumor started with you other than Senna. The people are curious because you gave out that 'soft' expression you have never done in your entire life." Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Hey, hey, I just did what I was asked to do, how can they say I have never done that? The sexy photo shoot was a first for me too; they can't possibly have any comparisons!"

Hisagi opened the magazine again. "Yeah, but hell Ichigo, you and Rukia did a pretty good job here. And Rukia-chan looks really beautiful here; you can't even imagine that it's her when you first look at it."

Ichigo snarled and told his tattoo faced friend to shut the hell up.

"Anyway, the issue here is to at least clear everything about Rukia-chan. She has done enough to save us with the photo shoot, so we should at least do something about this for her." Chad came.

All of them looked at him with wide eyes. Then they soon nodded, agreeing to what the giant had said and that it sure shocked them that Chad was able to say something so long—this must be really, really serious.

-------------------------------------------

Flashes of light came, the clicking of cameras were like a chatter of people, talking at the same time. Hisagi first came up the stage where a long white table is located, followed by Histugaya, Ichigo and Chad. Urahara just stood there at the sides with his fiancée Yoruichi.

When they sat down, Hisagi was the first to speak, "Alright, good morning everyone, I'll cut to the chase, let's start with the questions."

The people in front of them started to talk simultaneously, Ichigo had to wince, geez can't they all wait their turn?

"Yeah, you, let's have it." Hitsugaya pointed to a bespectacled woman in front. "Ah yes, first off, congratulations to you guys for topping the charts for 2 consecutive weeks. Anyway, my question is about you not having anymore connection with Senna, is that true?"

Histugaya grabbed the microphone and spoke, "Yes, unfortunately, she and Kiyone had a little misunderstanding, not that big, but I'm sure it'll be remedied in time. For now, since Kiyone handles us too along with Urahara, well, we also go with what she decides."

Ichigo frowned and thought to himself, 'nice answer prodigy, but if it were me, I hope it won't be remedied ever!'

Then the chatter came again, like a pack of hungry wolves, that's what they are. Hisagi smirked. "yeah, you, bring it on."

The stubby young man arranged his tie and glanced over his notepad for the question. "Mr. Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya elbowed him and he glanced up in front of him. "Yeah?"

"Yesterday, the amour magazine sold out all of its copies because, other than you guys being the cover in a very sexy photo shoot, there is also this certain girl…"

Ichigo grumbled and grabbed the microphone, not even letting the man finish his question. Hisagi, Chad, and Hitsugaya all gave him a look that said: calm down or you'll make it worse than it is.

----------------------------------------------

Inside Rukia's new apartment, the raven haired girl fixed her clothes as she watched the press conference on her mini TV. Yesterday Ichigo asked her to come over to talk about the growing rumor. She knew what they were gonna say because of that, and was relieved that they would do something about said rumor.

----------------------------------------------

"About that… this girl that you all saw in the magazine was a friend of ours, just like Yoruichi over there." He pointed to where his manager and fiancée was standing. "But anyway, Yoruichi is after all our manager's fiancée. But the thing is she is a very close friend of ours, who we would like to thank for helping us during the shoot. We do not wish to disclose any information about her to respect her privacy." Ichigo huffed and leaned back on his chair.

Another woman came. "So, you two are not going out, or intimate or anything?"

Ichigo felt a vein almost pop out but decided to be mature about this. "No, but by going out meaning hanging out, yeah, we are all good friends here after all."

"Then why the sudden change in expression? It's the first time we saw you reveal a face like that."

"It's my first time doing a shot like that, so I thought, maybe I should give change a try. I must admit, we fooled you there. I guess I should try my acting skills next." He gave out a mock laugh but the audience didn't notice anything fake about it so they also laughed with him.

"So, it's not true that she replaced Senna?"

"No. Like Hitsugaya said, we had a bit of a problem, and we're very glad our friend helped us solve it. She's not a full pledged model anyway."

"Maybe you should make her, she's pretty good." Another voice came and all nodded.

"I don't think that's up for us to decide." Hisagi chuckled, and looked over to his friends; they were doing this perfectly, just as they practiced.

"I heard she is an aspiring manga artist." A voice came from behind. Ichigo scanned the audience to look at whom the voice belonged. "You, what's your name? You're not part of the press."

The boy fumbled and went up in front. "Uh… I… my name is Hanatarou, sorry for butting in like that, but 'chappy' is an aspiring artist right? I have seen her works in the weekly magazine, she's quite good, and I think I call myself her fan."

----------------------------------------------------

Back at Rukia's apartment, the amethyst eyed young woman blushed. "OH MY, IS THAT ACTUALLY A FAN?"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Cha—what?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, that's it I guess, if there are no more questions, we will take our leave." Urahara came forward. The press people were convinced at all the answers and also took their leave.

Ichigo however, approached the boy named Hanatarou and asked him some more questions. "Hey, how can you be sure that this girl you call 'chappy' is the same as in the magazine?"

Hanatarou looked back at Ichigo. "Oh, I have met her back at the editor's place, she's nice really. You see, I was trying my luck also with manga, but I'm still out of practice and still in high school… so… But I can't believe it, chappy is also modeling. Wow, she's such a multi talented woman."

"Uh, no… she's not she just subbed. And I don't think she would want to do that ever again anyway. So, chappy you say?"

"Aw, too bad. Yep, you should go see her works, it's really cool." Hanatarou smiled.

Ichigo smiled awkwardly. "Uh yeah, uhm hey kid, let's see… uhm I'll have you promise one thing okay? You see, 'chappy'… well, she's in a pinch with all those rumors right now, so you see…"

"You want me to not tell other people about her real job right? Well at least not right now, seeing that you and she have this rumor going on." Hanatarou held on to his chin,

"Uh yeah, for now, until the rumor dies out. But I'm sure it will since we have confirmed everything."

"I understand. I'll consider it as a mission given to me by the pink bunny goddess."

"Uh.. okay. Thanks, I guess."

"And hey, Kurosaki-san, take care of her." Hanatarou waved his hand and ran away.

"Right." He smirked and went back to where the others are. Chappy eh? Come to think of it, he had been helping out Rukia and never realized that that's the pen name she uses. Stupid name, stupid him. But then, he knew one way or another the people will eventually find out that chappy is Rukia, the girl in the photo shoot—but at least it won't be right now, it will come eventually, in a good way he supposed.

----------------------------------------

A month after and the rumor died out eventually—thank god!

Rukia didn't care if it was thrown out like an old rug. She didn't want it in the first place anyway.

So far, Rukia's life had been almost completely about submitting her weekly chapters. And since she is such an orderly girl who planned her time well, she almost—almost did not have any problems regarding her works, and since Ichigo has been more than willing to help her in his vacant days.

She had finally repainted her apartment with the same color and design as her previous room back at Hinamori's. She wanted it to be identical, since it made her feel at home with her Aunt and cousin. The Shinigami crew helped her in doing it and she was very grateful about it.

The whole ordeal was half a disaster and half fun really. Rukia noted that the press conference a month ago helped with the people knowing and understanding the fact that she is friends with the Shinigami's. And her job as a manga artist had finally reached the press. Although it wasn't that much of a hot issue, it sure helped by advertising Rukia's work for free.

There are still the occasional rumors of her and Ichigo, but the two decided to ignore everything about it for none of it is true anyway—at least that's what they thought, but that's not the point here.

Chad and Hisagi sat down side by side as they sipped onto some of their freshly squeezed mango shake that Rukia made herself. "Hey, Rukia, can we watch TV?" Hisagi asked.

Rukia peeked in from her tiny room. "Sure, go on ahead."

And soon, the two were now watching. Hitsugaya entered the apartment after. "I got what you asked for Rukia."

"Oh, thank you very much, here I'll take that." Rukia took the bag of vegetables from Hitsugaya. The white haired boy looked around, "I gotta admit, we did a good job around here guys."

Chad nodded and Hisagi grinned. "Tell me about it, we can sideline as house painters."

"Oh hey, damn it, who opened the TV?!" Ichigo came grumbling in from the door. Hisagi raised his hand.

"Shit Hisagi, I was fixing the antenna up on the roof, I almost got electrocuted." Ichigo mumbled and sat down on the floor, taking off his shirt and wiping it on his sweaty forehead.

Ignoring Ichigo's rambles, Hisagi decided to talk. "It's a slow day for us huh? Imagine, top charts, gig will be next, next week… yo Ichigo, got any new song for us lately?"

Ichigo was about to speak when Rukia gave out a loud scream. He instantly rushed over to her room, with just one sprint since her unit was small. "What happened?" He called out to her and saw her sitting in front of her computer.

"Gwah! Brother's coming over to visit! I'm so happy!" She stood up and turned to look at Ichigo, the delight in her face diminishing. "Damn it Ichigo, put a shirt on!"

Ichigo looked down at his bare top and blushed. "Oh, sorry." He put back on his shirt. "By the way Rukia, I have finished fixing your antenna."

"Thanks. Uhm, yeah… right, I should prepare lunch them for all the trouble I have caused you guys." She headed towards the kitchen.

"So, your brother's coming over eh? Will he sleep here then?" Hitsugaya asked, assisting Rukia with the food. "Unfortunately, no. He's just going to drop by; he's really coming here because of business. But you know I cannot be picky with small visits from my only family member." Rukia sighed.

"What does your brother do anyway?" Hisagi stood up and washed the glass he used for the shake.

"He's CEO of a computer company. They make kinds of programs for different companies. Their primary targets are corporations who want to have their own personalized database." Rukia smiled.

"That's big. Aniki must be such a rich, rich guy." Ichigo butt in.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it rich. We're just basically normal, him and I." The Raven haired girl placed the pot over the stove.

Suddenly, Ichigo's cellphone rang.

"What?" He answered. "Now? But… Alright, alright, you don't have to sing it to me, geez."

Hisagi looked over to him. "What is it?"

"Urahara wants us to go over to studio 9. The sponsors are there to talk with us about next, next week's gig." Ichigo scoffed.

"Oh, then I guess lunch here is postponed. Too bad, oh well, I get to save on some ingredients." Rukia chuckled, while the others laughed nervously, such a blunt woman.

"We're very sorry Rukia, perhaps next time." Hitsugaya waved and then went towards the door, Hisagi and Chad following behind as they said their goodbyes.

"Geez, I was looking forward to eating here." Ichigo mumbled.

"Get out, I finally had a reason to save food for days to come, I don't need you to gulp it all down in one serving you glutton." Rukia frowned.

"Oh hey, woman, at least I had the decency to actually try your cooking—that I think sucks so bad, I'd die." Ichigo gagged.

"Piss off, how would you know? I bet you don't even know how to cook."

"And how would you know that?"

"By looking at you."

"Fuck off."

"Tsk, such a nice thing to say to a woman."

"You're not a woman, you're a midget."

"Are you going to leave or not?"

"You actually want me to leave? How cruel are you?"

"Are you forgetting our conditions? That's your job we're talking about now move! Scat!"

Ichigo scoffed and then turned away. "I'll be back." He glanced back at Rukia.

Rukia smiled and closed the door after Ichigo had stepped out. "You always are." She shook her head in disbelief.

---------------------------------------------

"BYAKUYA!" Rukia bellowed almost excitedly.

A week after Byakuya had finally arrived in Japan, and Rukia had convinced him that she will go and pick him up at the airport.

"Rukia." He quietly said and observed his little sister. She had grown quite thin but not in a bad way, perhaps the stress of her manga making is behind all that. But he can't help but marvel at how light and happy his sister's face was. Perhaps staying here wasn't a bad idea after all, and to think he had been worried about her.

He knew that Rukia had moved out of their Aunt's place, and he has yet to see the place where she now resides. But before all that, he told her they would go and visit Hinamori and Unohana first to perhaps, say thank you and to see how well they are doing now.

---------------------------------

"Rukia is actually doing well these days; she has been able to do things on her own now without our help." Unohana proudly said as she poured some tea for her nephew. "That is good to hear Auntie, and I hope you are all doing well too. To be frank, I am quite excited to see you again." Byakuya sipped on to some of his tea.

"Same here, you have grown to be quite a handsome and responsible young man, Rukia is lucky to have you around." Unohana smiled.

Hinamori whispered over to Rukia, "Is he really serious? Excited? He's more of like stoic… is he always that stoned faced?"

Rukia could only laugh silently. "Yes he's serious, in fact, he's quite delighted to meet you. Brother isn't really the type to show much emotion, but if you really want to know what he really feels, you have to look in his eyes."

Hinamori nodded and turned to look at Byakuya.

And Rukia was right.

------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the right place Rukia?" Byakuya deadpanned.

"Yes it is, now come on, stop looking at it like it's a dead cat on the street. You'll change your mind once you see the inside." Rukia fidgeted with her house keys.

She opened the door with much delight and added a 'TADAA' to it.

Byakuya still deadpanned.

"What do you think?" Rukia asked.

"It's nice but, I don't approve."

"What? No way, you said it's nice."

"What will you do if this thing collapses?"

"I'll just leave."

"You'll wait for that to happen then?"

"Geez, Byakuya, look, I thought you said you wanted me to do things on my own from now on? I'm doing it so could you at least please.."

"I'll send you money for a better one."

"No, please, no… don't even think about it. I'm trying to at least, learn from all of these… and…"

"Rukia?" A new voice came cutting off Rukia, Byakuya's eyebrow's raised and his eyes narrowed. "Who's there?"

Rukia slapped her forehead. "I-Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

Ichigo frowned. "What the hell do you think? I thought we would have sushi today, I brought some, Hisagi and the others are on their way and… hellooo, who's this?" Ichigo went in and pointed towards Byakuya.

Rukia wanted to waste Ichigo then and there but fought the urge to do so. Of all the time he goes, it just had to be today. Rukia grinned forcefully and turned to look at Ichigo. "I did tell you that my brother was coming right?"

Ichigo deadpanned a bit and then snapped his fingers. "Oh right! Yeah," He extended his hand over to Byakuya. "The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a friend of Rukia." He introduced himself nervously, seeing that the man looked like he wanted to kill—just for fun.

Byakuya just stared at the carrot top's hand and answered. "Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's brother. And what might you be doing here?"

The carrot top frowned, what an obnoxious man! He grinned and resisted the urge to stomp his feet on the man's face. "Uh well, we usually have a small get together here at Rukia's place."

"By 'WE', meaning…" Byakuya looked at Ichigo sideways.

"Uhm, the band? Who else would there be?"

"Ah," Byakuya came to a realization. "So, this is the famous Shinigami your friend Orihime had told me about eh, Rukia?"

"Ah… uhm… yeah…" Rukia stammered she didn't like the tone Byakuya is giving now.

"The one who you have been constantly hanging out with, I see, all boys eh Rukia?" Byakuya came again, ignoring Ichigo.

"Oi, hey, what are you implying?" Ichigo inquired.

"Nothing, I just find it all suspicious that you are acting too friendly with my little sister despite her being new here."

"Wha—What the he—." Ichigo was cut off.

"Ichigo! Uhm, no Byakuya you see, Ichigo and his friends, are really nice, they are a good lot, and I ask them to come over sometimes. They are my good friends Byakuya." Rukia looked at her brother straight in the eye.

"Fine then, anyway, I'll be going on to my meeting this afternoon. I'll be back at around 6 pm, just in time to have dinner; _just you and me _before I fly back home." The stoic faced man came before giving Rukia a kiss on the cheek and then left. "See you later then Byakuya." Rukia waved.

As soon as the door closed, the two sighed in relief.

"Oi, what was that about? Your brother was like…. Scary shit." Ichigo plopped down on the floor cushion.

"He is not! He's just, worried about me." Rukia pouted and did the same.

"Feh, if anyone here should be worried, that would be me, since well, you always look like you want to waste me."

"I have various reasons. Anyway, where are the others?"

"They went out to buy some alcohol, Hisagi likes to drink. But I told him to forget about it since dear old brother might kill us if he thinks we're trying to get you drunk you or something. He doesn't look like he's going to believe me even if I tell him I don't drink."

"Oi, hey, stop saying that about my brother. He's got such good intentions!"

"yeah, yeah, whatever, I still say he's scary."

---------------------------------

Senna is not happy, not happy at all.

Ever since Kiyone had cut all connections with her, her projects slowly diminished and she doesn't like it one bit.

The other thing that irritates her is this _girl_, who subbed for her that time she decided to ditch the photo shoot. It was her fault really, but she thought that the group won't make it without her. Tough luck, Kiyone found someone else to do her job.

And to think said _girl_ even dare lay a finger—body over her Ichigo! Kiyone and the others will pay for this, she has been told that she won't have any intimate shoots with the carrot top, and she literally fumed when she saw the girl and Ichigo's picture.

Who the hell is she?

Well Ichigo did answer that in the press conference. He said she was their friend, and Senna didn't like the way his face soften when he mentioned her. There was something amiss and she has to put a stop to it.

"Lydia! Call my agent! I need to get back up on the spotlight! I don't care if Kiyone dumped me; there are others out there who still want me!" She almost shrieked, as she stood up and dusted her 200,000 dollar fur coat.

Said secretary scampered off towards the telephone. Senna shall have her revenge alright, but first, she needs to do something about a certain leech clinging on to her precious Ichigo.

---------------------------

"Your brother's here?" Hitsugaya bit on to some tamago. Rukia nodded and poured some more tea on their cups. Hisagi sulked, grumbling about not being able to drink nice rum on a good afternoon.

"He's just here for business, so he decided to drop by and see me. He'd be coming home later tonight." The Raven haired girl leaned on to some pillows behind her.

"That's nice. I'm glad you're happy Rukia." Chad smiled, and Rukia offered a thanks.

"Che, you should have seen her stone faced brother, it was like intimidating and at the same time, pisses me off. He looks so suspicious of everything." Ichigo scoffed.

"Well, with you, everything could be suspicious." Hisagi finally lightened up seeing that he can have fun teasing Ichigo anyway.

"Shut up. I don't need you stupid remarks." The carrot top spat back.

"Stop saying things about my brother. It's your fault he looked at you like that, you were like, impolite and everything." Rukia frowned and stuck out her tongue.

"Geez, what would you want me to do? Curtsy and say: It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness?" Ichigo glared and stuck out his tongue too, indicating that he didn't like that idea.

"That's a good one; I would like to have that on tape if that happens." Hisagi chuckled and gobbled up to some more sushi. "Hey, hey, don't be such a glutton!" Hitsugaya cried out and slapped his hand, preventing the tattoo faced man into getting more than he can handle.

"So, what are you guys going to do after this?" Rukia ignored Ichigo and turned to look at Chad's direction.

"We're going back to the studio for rehearsal." The gentle giant answered with a smile.

"Oh, then is Kaien going to be there?" Rukia eagerly asked.

"Nope, Hitsugaya is going to do the beats in his keyboard. This prodigy could do anything anyway." Hisagi cheered and then turned to look at Ichigo with sly eyes.

The carrot top grumbled in his seat. 'Why would you want to know about Kaien anyway? He's not part of the band…"

"He's your friend isn't he?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. "He's still not part of the band." Ichigo grumbled back.

"You're cruel; he's helped you so many times already."

"Yeah so? Why do you care anyway? You've got some kind of crus—."

Hisagi went in between the two. "Alright, that's enough; you're just starting a pointless fight. Anyway, sorry Rukia-chan. Kaien's not going to be there, and Ichigo, I think that's none of your business."

"Screw you. It's not like I care." Ichigo grumbled.

"I understand; anyway, if you do see him, please give this to him. He asked me one time to put some designs on his sticks. I just finished with it." Rukia handed to then a pair of colorful drum sticks, everyone gaped at it.

"Oh wow Rukia, by any chance, could you like design my guitar too?" Hisagi exclaimed, Hitsugaya scampered in front of him. "Me too Rukia, that is if you're not busy." Chad nodded too, indicating he would also want one.

"S-sure… why not?"

"yay!" Hisagi cheered. "Well that's it then, anyway, we really should be going now. You have to rest and prepare some dinner for dear old brother."

"Right. See ya guys, good luck with the rehearsals." Rukia waved.

"Oi midget." Ichigo was the last to come out.

"Don't worry; I know you want one on your guitar too." Rukia smirked, not looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed and then grumbled. "Che, Whatever. I'm going." He placed his hands in his pockets and then left.

----------------------------------

Night time came, at exactly 6pm, Byakuya stopped over for dinner at Rukia's place.

Rukia did a fine job with tonight's food actually, when years ago, she really had no clue on how to cook. When she started living on her own, way back then, she thought that she should force herself to learn cooking so she could survive. So far, everything is going well and she seems mighty improving, Byakuya noted.

"I'm glad you are happy and doing well here Rukia." Byakuya initiated the conversation.

"Yeah, it's really nice here once I get the hang of it. And Ichigo and the others are quite helpful along with Auntie and Hinamori."

"I'm glad you found yourself good friends. But I hope they won't put you into any trouble." Byakuya coughed.

Rukia nodded. "They don't Brother. Anyway, if you want to know about my job, I'm doing well now."

"I can see that. Your friend Orihime is telling me how you are doing. I'm glad you are able to achieve piece by piece of your dream."

"Thank you brother." Rukia smiled, grateful that at least Orihime hadn't told his brother about the modeling thing. Back then when he met Ichigo, she thought he knew about it that's why he was rather strict looking and talking to the carrot top. But then again, Byakuya has always been like that. You can't tell when he's serious or not, Rukia has been able to decipher some things out of him, but she's not even halfway into understanding her noble brother.

Dinner went by wonderfully. The siblings talked about their lives at different places and Rukia missed everything about her brother and home.

Byakuya then put on his shoes and kissed Rukia on the forehead. "Take care of yourself Rukia. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to call me immediately. Even though you have won today's argument with your stubborn determination, I'm still not backing out on my offer for you to find a new place and me sending money for it. I guess I'll be going now. I'll mail you when I get home."

"Right thanks a lot. Be careful brother." Rukia smiled.

"I'll be back after a week or two. I still have some business to attend to here."

"Oh, if that's the case, could you bring Renji with you?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you aniki."

"Well then, I'll be off." Byakuya opened the door and stopped. "Oh, and Rukia…"

Rukia turned to look at her brother, his back still facing the petite young woman. "Yes?"

Byakuya coughed and then continued. "As much as I like seeing you all pretty, I don't think I approve of you modeling. It just doesn't fit your artistic personality."

Needless to say, Rukia paled. Byakuya-nii knows! Shit! "Uh…." was all that came from her mouth.

"Tell your friend Kurosaki, goodbye for me, and he'd better behave or else..." Byakuya turned, leaving Rukia stunned in her spot. "Very well then, I'll be off."

Byakuya wasn't that all ignorant of course, he has internet, he checks the news, he's seen the picture and the rumors, and was glad the carrot top did something about it, because if he didn't, he'd make his trip worthwhile by killing the man who almost defiled his sister in such a scandalous pose.

He admitted though, that his sister was beautiful in that image. But he didn't want a repeat of that, especially when it involves said citrus head.

Byakuya is on the lookout; may all the Gods and Godessess have mercy on Ichigo' soul.

-----------------------------

Yay, I'm very, very sorry for the late update guys. I got sick again because I keep on staying up late, my immune system is failing me. I just need to take a few rests and vitamins to get me back on the road again. Plus, internet's been pretty bad between Kazukagi and me. I've been sending this fic for beta and it goes haywire. But I'm glad that's finally over, and done with. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter guys, it's not much but well, you know the drill. A lot of controlling the press and stuff, and yeah, the magazine sold out because of it. Byakuya and Ichigo's meeting was not violent as it turned out to be, because well, it's not very realistic if Ichigo goes ballistic over him and vice versa on their first meeting. I just focused on their uncomfortable and 'I don't like this guy' type of attitude in their first meeting. So in the second meeting, (yes there will be a second meeting) they will completely snarl at each other because they know each others attitude much better. Rukia asked Byakuya to take Renji with him next time, double trouble guys. And Senna is on the revenge mode, oohh. Conflicts arise! There will be more rumors than ever, no thanks to that modeling. More Ichigo denying that he is jealous and more group teasing said carrot top. Byakuya is on the lookout at Ichigo and her sister's close relationship, so it's bound to get dirty. Heehee, thanks for the support guys, love you all!


	19. Why do I feel so empty?

I got so much happiness from the reviews last time. Guys have you said thank you to Kazukagi already? Kazukagi-san graciously beta-ed the previous chapter and I am grateful for it. I'm not sick anymore, thanks to polarissakura and Strawberry-Ringo for the wishing of good health! Sorry for being late, I was in the process of getting well and was in bed for a week! Anyway, let's get on with the story.

**Warning**: this chapter is serious, no fluff (I think), a warm up of the conflicts that are to happen in the future is what this chapter is all about. Sorry.

Oh before all that; let's go to the shout outs first.

SHOUT OUTS!

**Lii**: Thanks! Enjoy!

**Missy**: Thank you very much, here's the update!

**Bella 68**: A.. a Byakuya lover. Heehee. That's nice. Thanks. Wow, an actual update of the manga. I'm more alive than ever to hear that from you. Yay! I just wish Rukia would finally make an appearance. From what I hear, she hasn't been seen since she fought with that Kaien arrancar.(whose name is so confusing I can't even spell it) hehe. Suspense kills when it's too much. Thanks for all the smiles; I can't get enough of them always.

**Ryukansen: **Thanks, Senna is a bad, bad girl.. but she won't move in now, perhaps after a couple of chapters. Red head will be here though. Expect jealousy all throughout. Thanks a lot.

**Hisanachan: **I won't disclose yet who's going to do the beats and so on.. Rukia will sing but just a fetish… not truly a career thing. ; I liked the electrocuted (almost) part too. Hehe. Byakuya makes an appearance again here—with someone else. Enjoy!

**ChApPy-ApRiL: **Wow, thanks a lot. I'm glad you have seen the art in dev already. ; So happy. Yeah, I did see you there comment. Wai! If I remember correctly, I think I've put you on watch. Thanks again!

**Intercostalspace: **Hmm.. I don't think I placed anything about Byakuya promising anything.. but if I did, it's supposed to be Renji… but then it gone haywire.. since Rukia asked for him to bring the red head first. Thanks again.

**Shirou Hana: **Thanks, glad you liked it being lengthy and all. By all means, do just rest. Take care.

**Zeldagamefan: **Thanks, enjoy!

**Strawberry-ringo: **Thank you! Glad you liked it also. Thanks for the words of 'get well'. I'm pretty much okay now. Loved the quoting review.. really!

**karenkate-kitty: **Byakuya should behave well for now, since he's just met Ichigo. But it's bloodshed the next time around. ; Thanks.

**Bleacher27: **HahahA! That's cool. All three of them ganging up on Ichigo. I think I would do just that, thanks for the idea. Hahaha! Yes, you are so right. Byakuya is NEVER ignorant. Quiet yes but ignorant? NOoo. Enjoy!

**RinUtari: **Sorry for the lack of fluff, I focused on the byakuya coming over… and a little break from fluff now and then won't hurt.

**Shell: **hehe. Sure. Here's the update for you. Enjoy. Glad you liked the last line… it was kinda funny when I thought about it… just perfect for a Byakuya-Ichigo interaction.

**animelover135: **Senna is a bad, bad girl in here, so I guess it's okay to hate her. Hahaha. She hasn't even appeared yet as a whole and we hate her already. Haha! Thanks, enjoy! Hmm.. modeling eh? We'll see.

**mau-chan: **Thanks. Yeah, I have the story outlined already. All of it, each chapter, plus the ending. ;

**ADDVengance: **Yeah, poor Wii. If they don't want it, I could have it. I want one… badly. Hehe Thanks!

**Polarissakura: **Thank you for the prayer of good health. I'm okay now because of it. And also because I want to offer you my loyal readers the stories you want to read. It's how I show how much I appreciate your support. Thanks a lot. ; Enjoy!

**Shana.rose**: Thanks, although there won't be any fluff in this one, I still hope you would forgive me for that. But still, enjoy.

**Bleachbunny**: Thanks, here's the update. Enjoy

**Pigtopus**: Thank you for the complement. It's okay if you didn't review the previous chapters, at least you did it anyway and enjoyed while you're at it. Yes, there will be more conflicts, but nothing big like killing or anything. Haha!

-----------------------------------

As promised, Chapter 18 of Fall.

_Previously on chapter 17: _

"_Well then, I'll be off." Byakuya opened the door and stopped. "Oh, and Rukia…" _

_Rukia turned to look at her brother, his back still facing the petite young woman. "Yes?" _

_Byakuya coughed and then continued. "As much as I like seeing you all pretty, I don't think I approve of you modeling. It just doesn't fit your artistic personality." _

_Needless to say, Rukia paled. Byakuya-nii knows! Shit! "Uh…." was all that came from her mouth. _

"_Tell your friend Kurosaki, goodbye for me, and he'd better behave or else..." Byakuya turned, leaving Rukia stunned in her spot. "Very well then, I'll be off."_

_Byakuya wasn't that all ignorant of course, he has internet, he checks the news, he's seen the picture and the rumors, and was glad the carrot top did something about it, because if he didn't, he'd make his trip worthwhile by killing the man who almost defiled his sister in such a scandalous pose. _

_He admitted though, that his sister was beautiful in that image. But he didn't want a repeat of that, especially when it involves said citrus head._

_Byakuya is on the lookout; may all the Gods and Godessess have mercy on Ichigo' soul. _

---------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Why do I feel so empty?**

"Rukia, Tatsuki, Uryuu and I have seen your photo on the internet."

This was the exact words that came from Orihime's mouth one fine day. Rukia gaped, after, closing and opening her mouth to at least get some words out but to no avail.

Geez, and the way the bubbly friend of hers said it sounded like it was some kind of scandal or something.

"Uh.. Orihime, come again?" The raven haired young woman choked.

Said bubbly friend giggled before continuing. "I said Tatsuki, Uryuu and I have seen your photo with Kurosaki on the net."

Rukia groaned. Figures, so they have seen it… Ichigo is a celebrity after all.

"And it's absolutely wonderful! Oh Rukia, we all agreed that you look so marvelous in here. And oh my, such a very sexy pose with him at that, I didn't know you are taking modeling too. You could have told me in advance. When we saw this, we were like having heart attack with all the surprise." Orihime chirped, and Rukia could imagine her bouncing around happily.

"It's not like I am making that as a career Ori, it just so happens that they needed a sub and I helped, no thanks to my conscience. Uhm anyway, by 'WE' meaning…" Rukia grumbled she really didn't want this to spread any further back home.

"Oh, don't worry, just me, Tatsuki and Uryuu… We don't go telling these things Rukia… don't worry."

"Good, could you at least not tell Renji? I don't want him to worry or anything."

"Especially Renji!" Orihime chuckled. "Of course, he'll have a fit. But you know he's bound to know this one way or another."

"I know, but if he does, I would at least tell it to him personally." Rukia smiled softly. "I know he won't learn about it—not yet, he isn't really the type who surfs the net… heck; he isn't even the type to at least mail me occasionally. And that's what I am going to talk to you about Ori, how that buffoon boyfriend of mine doesn't even mail back. I mean he does, but our mailing ratio is like, 10 to 1. I send 10 messages, he sends one!" Rukia plopped down on her bed.

Orihime was silent for awhile and then spoke back. "He's been busy… Honestly speaking, I don't get to see him either. Uryuu does, but all Uryuu tells me is that he is stressed and they talk about manly stuff. I don't listen to that, manly stuff are for men… so I don't."

"Oh, alright, I'll just keep doing what I'm doing, if he decides to mail, then so be it. I guess I'm just missing you guys, I'm being demanding." Rukia pouted.

"I miss you too so much Rukia. I miss our hang outs and stuff. But I know we'll be able to do it again when you come back. When will you be coming back Rukia?" Orihime inquired.

Rukia glanced up her calendar for awhile and then turned to answer her friend. "I really don't know… I'm just starting here… and I don't even think I could come back home this Christmas or new years for that matter."

"Aw... that's too bad… But I heard Byakuya visited you… and that you are living in your own apartment."

"Yeah, Byakuya hates it… but I persisted… he said he'll be coming back next week and hopefully with Renji… I asked him to bring that red head with him on his next visit."

"Oh, that would be so good then. I'll have to ask Renji if he's coming, and force him in the process."

"Yeah, I wish he could come. I wish you guys could come too… but then I remembered you and Uryuu have this project going on for next week, sigh."

"Don't worry Ru, when we're all not busy here, maybe we could come and visit you on our own. That would be so fun."

Rukia smiled. "Yeah, oh my, we should stop talking about this… I'm becoming homesick again."

Orihime giggled. "Yeah… but it's nice isn't it? Talking like this. I wish Uryuu was here and Tatsuki too so they could talk to you."

Rukia stood up and stretched, placing her cell phone in loud speaker. "Yeah… but that's okay. Ori, I should go now… I still have to pass this new chapter to the editor. Maybe later then?"

"That's okay. Yeah, maybe later. Take care Rukia, we all miss and love you here."

"Bye Ori…" Rukia closed her cell phone and brushed her hair. It'll be a long day again. She thought of what she could do after she passes her works. Hmm.. maybe some crepe would do the trick.

----------------------

Ukitake had been coughing mercilessly that day, but then again, he usually does that anyway. He quickly reached for some water to at least soothe his throat that is now dry from all the hacking.

"Sir, are you okay?" Rukia peeked in from outside.

The long silver haired man turned to look at where the voice came from. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, I'm fine, thanks for asking… come in. Do you have the new updates for me then?"

Rukia smiled and nodded, pushing herself inside the gentle man's humble office. "Yes. I hope it is to your liking." She sat down on the vacant seat in front of the desk opposite to Ukitake.

"It's always been to my liking." He looked at her works. "Exceptional work Ms. Kuchiki, but I would still look at it for revisions if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Rukia smiled back.

"It's just, it's been bothering me… can you really work without assistants? I'm sure if you hire a few, it would make your work lighter… You seem to be working too much; it might affect your health." Ukitake asked worriedly.

Rukia was taken aback, to be honest, she haven't really given any thought about getting assistants, not that she wouldn't want to, there's also the thing about not having time for it—maybe she does need some.

"Uhm.. As of now, I haven't really given any thought about it." Rukia bit her lower lip. "It's not like I don't want to… but the thing is, I would still want to learn more about doing this alone… and…"

"I understand." Ukitake smiled. "It's not like I'm forcing you or anything. To be honest, you have been doing these weekly manga for months now on your own, and it kinda surprised me. You are such a talented person, and a very determined one at that. But then again, perhaps the reason why you are not getting any assistants is because I believe that a certain orange haired musician wants to be your permanent one and only one."

Rukia stared back at him to perhaps register in her head what he just said.

"Uh no… it's…" Then she bit her lower lip again. Maybe that's also the reason. Ichigo would be pissed when he's stripped of his other job. Come to think of it, he seems to be enjoying assisting her even without any compensation for all his hard work. Rukia slapped her forehead, geez, this is embarrassing it was as if he has been working for her free of charge.

Ukitake laughed; a change of things from his usual coughs. Rukia frowned, and to think this man is concerned of her health when he should be focusing on his. "Kuchiki-san, it's okay, you don't have to think seriously of it. To be honest, I have never been so proud when I saw your image with Kurosaki. Imagine one of the manga artists I have here is part modeling. And if you or Kurosaki wants to be your assistant, by all means, go. I just suggested it anyway."

Rukia smiled yet again. "I'm really not into modeling… but I guess you're right. I should be going then now. I'll wait for the revisions back at home. Thanks again, see ya Mr. Ukitake."

Ukitake waved his hand and smiled as soon as Rukia had left his office.

Isshin should know about this soon. But then again, Urahara might have told him already. But either way, he can't believe that he would sponsor the girl that his former comrade's son adores.

----------------------------------

"Where are you off to Renji?" Kira asked as soon as he saw his friend holding on to his suitcase and dressed in a polo shirt and black pants.

"Oh hey Kira… it's good you finally came back from your trip, I'm going abroad for awhile, with Rukia's brother. He asked me to come with him and visit Rukia." Renji smiled.

"That's good. She's your girlfriend right?" Kira asked again as he placed his bag under his bed, he and Renji are roommates in this apartment they rented.

"Yep. I'm finally going to see my girl."

"Good luck then, hey, you still haven't fixed your computer?"

"Yeah. I was busy."

"With what?"

"None of your business. Anyway, I'm going. Byakuya is waiting."

The red head left and closed the door behind him. As he was walking on the hallway, Ryoko, came across him, "Hey Renji, what's with the get up and bags?" her dark brown eyes moving towards his suitcase.

"Oh, right Ryoko it's kind of a spur of the moment thing… I'm just going to Japan to visit Rukia."

"Japan? Don't you need a passport and Visa for that?"

"Yeah, Rukia's brother fixed it for me. Apparently, Rukia requested for him to take me along on his next visit."

"That's cool." Ryoko sighed.

"I'll be back after a few days. I won't be long there anyway… I'm just going to see those baby violet orbs of her again." Renji chuckled.

"That's nice. Say hi to her for me. You should be going then; I don't want to delay you any further."

"Oh, right. See ya then. I'll tell Rukia you said HI." Renji gave her a hug and then turned to wave goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya." Ryoko shook her head and disappeared inside her apartment.

---------------------------------

The following day was a busy one at that as Ichigo slumped down at Rukia's living room while the girl hovered around like a panicked goose.

"What's up with you?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Byakuya is coming back here, today. As in a few hours from now, and I haven't finished with the stuff I need to fix around here." Rukia fidgeted.

"What for? He's seen this dump anyway, and even if you do clean it up, he'll still not agree with this place." Ichigo read some magazine on the floor.

Seeing the opportunity given, Rukia gave him a swift kick on the butt. "This is not a dump! And for gosh sakes, could you move your lazy butt from there? I'm trying to clean up and everything!"

"Geez, you could have just said so… man, what's up with your feet? They're like steel or something." Ichigo held on to his throbbing behind.

Rukia snarled back at him, she sure was pretty edgy today. "Don't you have some gig, show, photo shoot to go to today?"

"Not that I know of." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Oh what's the use? Alright, stay. But when Byakuya comes, you leave okay?"

"Why can't I stay? It's just your brother."

"Renji is with him!"

Oh, that shut him up alright. The boyfriend? Hell, why did he have to come? No wonder Rukia is all fidgety with cleaning around. What's so special about him anyway? "What are you planning? A little alone time?" He sourly asked.

Rukia flushed and whacked him on the head. "I-I.. you perv! I don't swing that way!"

Ichigo smirked. "What? I wasn't saying anything, what's wrong with being alone?"

"Shut up, just SHUT UP! I can't have this right now, I'm panicking can't you see?"

"Transparently."

"Ichigo!"

"Alright, alright… I'll help what would you want me to do?"

"Thank you! QUICK, get the broom and start sweeping."

"What?! No way!"

"Ichigo!"

"Alright, alright… but I'm not making any bed for you know what!"

"ICHIGO! I SAID I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"

"Alright already, geez…"

--------------------------------

Soon, the doorbell rang, playing an annoying tune of chappy the bunny theme song, a show Rukia recently found out when she was surfing for good shows in her little TV. Since then, she had been vey dutiful to its telecast time and so on. Heck, she even asked Ichigo to buy her those chappy bed sheets she saw at the mall one time.

"Must be your visitors." Ichigo growled.

Rukia's eyes widened, and she panicked yet again. "Oh my Go—Ichigo, do I look okay? Alright? Just normal looking?"

Ichigo looked down at her and studied her features. She was wearing this stripped shorts and a white long sleeved top with a bunny drawn on it. She was just beautiful in any way. He wanted to say that, but thought that he still wanted to be alive so something stupid came out of his mouth. "Aside from your abnormal height and your stupid fancy with crazy looking bunnies, you seem normal looking."

Rukia growled and punched him in the gut, screaming a: 'MY HEIGHT IS NOT ABNORMAL AND THE BUNNIES ARE NOT CRAZY' in the process.

Ichigo almost curled down in pain but fought the urge to do so as he glanced back at the raven haired she devil who made her way towards the door excitedly.

Rukia opened the door with a huge swish and welcomed her brother and boyfriend.

"BYAKUYA!" She bellowed and threw her arms at him. The man smiled a bit and maintained his stance so he won't fall with her sister's impact on him. After Rukia had let go of Byakuya, she made her way towards Renji's arms. "RENJI!!!"

The red haired man came with an 'oof!' and then a laugh after. Ichigo was there to see the whole thing happen. He cringed a bit at the sight and inhaled to suppress the sudden disappointment he is feeling in his stomach.

"How are you Rukia?" Renji smiled. "I'm soo fine, I missed you guys!" Rukia almost swelled in joy.

Then the redhead finally noticed the carrot top's presence. "Rukia, who is he?"

Ichigo frowned at the rude remark but decided to be mature about this. How can he be affected by this anyway? It's not his freaking business.

Rukia, oblivious to the tension now going on, smiled in delight and went towards Ichigo, taking him by his hand. Ichigo gripped on to her soft hands tightly and didn't want to let go. "Renji, I would like you to meet, Ichigo… he's my friend and he's been the one helping me around and all." Rukia turned to look at Ichigo, still not letting go of her hand. "Ichigo, this is my boyfriend, Renji."

Right now, at that moment, Ichigo hated the word 'boyfriend'. He swore if he hears it again, he'll totally go berserk.

Renji coughed and pried Rukia's hand away from Ichigo, stepping in front of her after. "Nice to meet you." The red head offered his hand.

Ichigo grumbled and took the redhead's hand in the process. "Same here."

Renji glared a bit at the carrot top, he doesn't like this man one bit. Ichigo feels the same.

Byakuya then started to talk, actually aware of the tension running towards the two young men, and Rukia oblivious to everything. "Anyway Rukia, like I said, I have business to do today, if you don't mind. I'll be back in time for dinner like always." Byakuya then turned to kiss his sister on the cheek and then waved goodbye, not after giving Ichigo ice cold glares which made the carrot top gulp and want to hit him on the face.

Rukia closed the door. "So, want to go around?"

Renji smiled back at her. "Yeah sure."

Ichigo grunted, he didn't like being here at all, not like this. "I guess I should g—."

"Wait, why don't you come?" Rukia stopped him, and Renji muttered something under his breath.

Ichigo shook his head. "Are you crazy Rukia? I can't be there; your boyfriend is here to visit. You should at least have some time alone with him. Anyway, I'm leaving; I think I finally remember that I have a schedule this afternoon."

"Oh. Okay… you're right… sorry. Be careful then Ichigo. I'll see you then." Rukia waved her hand.

Ichigo moved forward, not even looking back at her. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Nice meeting you though, Renji."

Renji was pleased that the orange top was gone, while Ichigo, despite the fact that he didn't want to leave her side, decided that he should, for her and his own sake.

This wasn't a good day at all.

----------------------------

"So, what do you want to do today?" Rukia asked, putting on her blue sweater, it was kind of cool that day.

"I don't know, I thought you have something in mind. It's not like I know anything around here."

"You're right, sorry, it was because I got so caught up with stuff I didn't have time to think about it. Plus, Ichigo's been bugging me before you came… such pain really."

"Then why do you still let him come here?"

Rukia turned to look at her boyfriend. "It's because he's my friend silly. No matter how much a pain he is, it doesn't erase the fact that he's helped me so much."

Renji frowned. He doesn't really like the idea of Ichigo hanging around with his girlfriend.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rukia asked, yet again.

"We could go out for a walk." Renji stood up, what the hell, he's the lucky one anyway he has Rukia after all.

Rukia smiled. "Good idea, I could show you around the neighborhood… oh and Renji, I still haven't forgiven you for not sending me any mails."

"Oh right… My fault." Renji raised his arms in defeat.

"Let's go then. While we're at it, why don't you tell me the things that you have been doing back at home?"

Renji gulped there's nothing interesting to tell her anyways.

----------------------------

"Why are you sulking Ichigo?" Urahara chirped irritatingly, earning him a growl from the carrot top, sitting on his peach colored sofa.

"I am not sulking!"

"Then what do you call what you are doing?" Hisagi chuckled.

"FUCK OFF!" Ichigo grumbled his furrowed eyebrows furrowed than ever, if that is even possible.

"You're in a bad mood, bad mood as in BAD, not the usual thing you wear." Hitsugaya snickered.

This made Ichigo stand up and storm off. "Hisagi, c'mon, take me to that place you usually hang out."

"_Cocktail_? Oi, hey Ichigo, what are you planning?" Hisagi fumbled to follow him.

"What's he thinking? He doesn't drink!" Hitsugaya gasped.

"Something came up, c'mon, let's follow them." Chad stood up along with Hitsugaya trailing behind the carrot top and tattoo face.

"I'll say." Urahara smiled and fanned himself.

"Girl trouble eh?" Yoruichi shook her head in disbelief.

-------------------

"What do you mean this and that? You could at least be more specific." Rukia pouted, so far she had toured Renji around the neighborhood, even buying him some crepe in her now favorite store.

"Well, it's not like there really is anything." Renji threw his now empty crepe wrapper in the trash can. "I've been busy, but it's nothing interesting that you would like."

Rukia smirked. "Try me."

Renji frowned and gave up. "Really, Rukia… it's—oh alright, I still haven't had my computer fixed, and then there are lots of deadlines at this advertising firm I'm now working on… you do know that I work there now right?"

Rukia nodded, still waiting for more information from Renji.

"I'm not really into hanging out… and Kira, my roommate went home for a vacation or something like that so I don't get to go out… Well then there's Ryoko… we hang out… that's about it." Renji grinned back at her, trying to at least hide this discomfort of being placed in the spotlight.

Rukia frowned, but then smiled as soon as Renji looked back at her. He seemed different really; she just can't put her finger in it. Why it is that she was able to tell him a lot of things, no matter how unimportant or insignificant it is while he can't do the same? It's not as if his life is boring, plus she doesn't mind that, she just wants to know what he's up to, what's going on in his life…

But right now, he seemed distant, like hiding something, completely different from what she has been accustomed to.

"Why are you like this?" Rukia came, Renji turned to look at him with inquisitive eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You, like this. Why are you not telling me things about you? You're not like that before, usually, you tell me even the small things that happen to you, from you tripping down on the stairs or you seeing something you like one day or you hitting your fingers on the door. You always tell something. Why is it that now, you can't do it?" Rukia fumed. "God, Renji, I've missed you so much, mailed you like hell, and then I come and see you, you act like you're hiding something from me! What's wrong? Can't you even tell me that?"

Renji grumbled and frowned. "I already told you there's nothing to tell and there's nothing wrong for cripes sakes. Can't you just knock it off and enjoy the company, enjoy ME being here?"

"I'm trying to. But I can't do that with you distancing yourself like that. If there is something wrong, you could tell me!"

"There is nothing wrong! Why don't you just lay off of it?! It's not everyday, I go and tell you everything that happens in my damn life."

"……."

"Feh, what about you? From what you have told me about your story here, you seemed to be hanging around too much with that Ichigo guy!"

"Renji, please, don't bring Ichigo into this, he's got nothing to do with this."

"Now you're defending the creep?"

"Renji! He's my friend! And it's not like that; he doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Well so do I! Now if you enjoy knowing about the little bits of that Kurosaki, then be my guest. I'm not like him, I don't go telling everything about my life!"

"Renji, how could you be so cruel? That's not what I meant."

"Then stop pestering me about what I do."

Rukia stopped and bowed her head. "I… I'm sorry… I guess I shouldn't have forced you to tell me these things…"

Renji sighed. "Look, Rukia… I, I just have a lot in my mind. I'm sorry if I…"

"I understand." The raven haired girl stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Amethyst eyes met red fiery ones. "I'm… I'm just going to walk around."

The red head man stood up, sighing. "Look, Rukia… it's not like I didn't miss you, I really do… it's just that, its everyday normal with me… nothing serious that you should concern yourself with. Besides, I came here to spend the day with you… we shouldn't drabble on things other than this." He hugged her then let go after, holding on to her hand in the process.

Rukia gripped on to his hand lightly, feeling the energy from her go away. She forced a smiled and looked up at him. "You don't have to explain. I really understand. Let's just forget the whole thing."

Renji smiled. "Right, I'll go get us some more crepes." He ran.

Rukia watched her boyfriend's running form and sighed.

'All I wanted was to know how you are doing, was it too much to ask?'

'You would always tell me everything back then, why can't you say something right now? Why is it that you try to avoid it?'

Renji had changed, he was completely different from the Renji she knew before because she feels it inside of her; she feels as if he is slowly unreachable.

And it hurts her inside.

--------------------------

"Oi, Ichigo, that's enough." Hisagi held on to the orange haired friend of his as said young man fumbled for another shot of vodka. The tattoo faced man sighed, looking at the small glass shots, it was Ichigo's 15th round, and he's completely wasted.

"Damn it all to hell, why should I be feeling this anyway?" Ichigo slurred, swatting Hisagi's hand away from his shoulders.

"Kurosaki, stop this right now, you know you don't drink! It will be hell after you know that." Hitsugaya grumbled and helped Hisagi pry the carrot top off the table.

"You're not my damn mother Shirou, so bugger off! Let go of me, or I'll smash this bottle right at your skull!" Ichigo growled waving back and forth like a drunk would.

Chad shook his head, he can't believe Ichigo actually tried drinking, for years now, no matter what or who ask or beg him to drink, he doesn't and now… what the heck happened?

"Alright Ichigo, I'll give you a chance with one shot—a last one and then we're outta here." Hisagi tried to bargain, the carrot top smiled and sat down again. "Yeah, sure."

"What the hell happened to you anyway?" Hitsugaya questioned, unable to contain his curiosity anymore.

"Damn females and their damn choice of men! And I don't give a shit about that! Damn me for caring anyway!" Ichigo slumped up front and asked for another shot.

Histugaya, Chad and Hisagi knew who it was their friend is talking about, and it's Rukia. But what exactly did he mean by choice of men? They knew she had a boyfriend, but Ichigo never did something like this when he learned about it, did something happen? Or, did he by any chance, meet Rukia's man?

"Oh Shit, I think I'm going to be sick." Ichigo bumped his head on the bar table. "That's it, Chad, carry this damned thing and we're getting out of here." Hisagi slammed his fist on the table and pushed Ichigo out of the stool he is sitting, sending the man on the floor, followed by a series of profanities from his mouth.

Chad complied, and placed Ichigo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The orange haired man punched and kicked but the gentle giant ignored it.

"Sock him one Shirou. Don't worry, he won't remember, just so he would shut up." Hisagi pointed.

Hitsugaya smirked. "Oh, I don't care if he remembers or not, I'd be more than willing to do this." And he gave Ichigo a big punch on the face that rendered said man unconscious and finally quiet for the remainder of the trip home.

Hisagi grumbled about Ichigo having a hang over the next day and something about swearing to find out what exactly happened.

-------------------------------

"I want you to at least meet Hinamori and my aunt." Rukia came, as she walked beside her boyfriend.

"Okay, that's cool." Renji glanced up at Rukia, who found the floor quite interesting.

Soon, they found themselves at the front porch of Hinamori's house. Said peach girl was sitting at the front reading a book. "Rukia!" She called up as soon as she saw her cousin and stopped when she noticed she was followed by a Red headed guy.

"Hinamori!" Rukia ran towards her and smiled. "I want you to meet Renji, you know, my boyfriend?"

Hinamori glanced up at the red headed man and smiled, introducing herself and him back after. "Oh, by the way, Rukia… Byakuya dropped by this morning, he said he was going to his meeting and Mom asked him and you guys to spend dinner here instead. My other cousins and their parents are out for the week, they went to this small family convention— I don't know, so they're not here…"

Rukia smiled, nodding as she did so. "Sure, why not? I guess Byakuya agreed right? We'll come over to dinner."

"That's great. Why don't you two go inside for awhile?" Hinamori gestured for them to come in and the two followed. The peach girl noticed the forcefulness of her cousin's smiles, did something wrong happen?

As soon as Renji made his way inside the house and was greeted and talked to by Unohana, Hinamori grabbed Rukia by the arm and whispered. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

The raven haired girl was taken aback at the question, "Uh, no… no nothing's wrong… I'm just tired that's all."

Hinamori decided to not push her anymore and just sighed. "Alright, if you say so."

The rest of the night went by smoothly, Hinamori telling stories and Rukia trying to signal to her to not mention anything about Ichigo. The peach girl theorized that Renji must not really like the idea of having Ichigo around, and she was so right about that.

-----------------------------------

Hisagi growled as he drove towards Rukia's apartment. Ichigo is back at his place, and is still sleeping. Apparently, he had too much to drink, considering it was his first time and puked all over the place. The tattoo faced man will have to hire someone to clean after since he can't finish cleaning up without trying to kick Ichigo on the face for it.

Hitsugaya was with him and so does Chad. They just have to find out what exactly happened that drove Ichigo into drinking too much alcohol in one night.

Plus, there was this intriguing thing that ichigo almost said that night before he fell flat on his face and slept.

"What the hell Ichigo, you are such a moron! I don't even know why I put up to being your friend! And damn Hitsugaya for making me take you here in my house!" Hisagi bellowed, almost tearing his throat.

"Damn… Ru… and that… I don't..l..like…him.. one bit… damn, shuuhei, I'm… I'm.. in…lo..v…" Ichigo slumped on the floor snoring away.

Hisagi turned to look at him. "Oh, hey, you we're just about to say something.. hey, wake up, HEY!" He growled and kicked Ichigo lightly, making him topple a bit "Oh, forget it."

The tattoo faced man was sure that his friend almost made an astounding revelation… or was it a confession? He didn't know he just has to find out for himself.

They stopped the car when they saw Rukia coming out of her apartment door. Hisagi quickly darted out of his automobile and dashed towards the petite girl. "RUKIA!"

The amethyst eyed young woman turned to see Ichigo's tattoo faced friend. "Hisagi?"

"Hey, Rukia… we just came by to well, see you… you were practically absent the whole day and Ichigo wasn't saying much as to why and.."

"It was because WE were visiting." Byakuya's cold tone came.

"Ah, Bya-nii, you're awake." Rukia glanced up her now dressed-to-go brother.

"Oh, uhm sorry. I'm Hisagi by the way… and.." Boy, Rukia's brother really was intimidating and not to mention, prick looking too.

"I already know who you are." He looked around to see Hitsugaya and Chad coming up the stairs. "Where's the orange chimp?"

"Byakuya!" Rukia glowered.

Hisagi frowned and Hitsugaya almost snickered. "Oh, you mean Ichigo? He's not here at the moment."

"He should be; he should know his place." Byakuya coughed.

Rukia sighed, giving up with her brother's remarks.

"What's going on out there?" another voice came.

When the red head man came out of the door, the three band members realized that it was indeed Rukia's boyfriend, in the flesh. No wonder Ichigo was cussing all through out the night, the guy looked a bit intimidating in a 'piss off' kind of sense.

"Oh hey, we're Rukia's friends; I'm Hisagi, that's Hitsugaya and Chad. We just came to visit her, and we didn't know she had visitors, so sorry."

Renji scoffed after introducing himself, how many are they anyway? But he was glad the orange baboon wasn't around. If he is, he would be gravely pissed he'd have to smack one on said orange head's face.

"Uh, guys, I'll meet you later is that okay? I'm just going to take them to the airport a few hours from now." Rukia smiled. Hitsugaya nodded. "Sure, Rukia-chan, don't mind us." Then he turned at the direction of Byakuya, "Sorry for the interruption Kuchiki-san."

With that, the three left.

"Oi, Rukia, what's up with those guys?" Renji frowned; so far he didn't like this. "I don't think I.."

Before Rukia could utter a word, Byakuya interjected. "Those are her friends like she and they said I don't see why you should have a problem with that Abarai."

Renji stiffened. "Uhm, no sir… I was just asking sir."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Ookay, now Byakuya was way beyond her understanding. First he rips off at Ichigo, cutting off with Hisagi and the others like cold steel, and then defending them against Renji. What the hell? Make up your damn mind!

But of course, Rukia wouldn't say that out loud, she just stood there confused with her dear old brother.

Weird, just plain weird.

--------------------------------

"Well I guess this is it." Renji smiled. "Come on Rukia, give me a smile. Maybe a kiss perhaps."

Rukia complied but only gave him a small peck on the lips, and then quickly turning towards Byakuya.

"Byakuya, tell me when you get home okay? and when you will be coming back."

The older man sensed the longing in his sister's voice, and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, like I said, I'll always check up on you." He placed an arm over her shoulders and whispered to her. "Rukia, stop thinking about things that trouble you, It's not worth your time."

Rukia raised an inquisitive eyebrow, what the heck does her brother mean by that?

"Uhm… sure, thanks Bya-nii" She finally said.

"We're going then." Byakuya came and turned towards the departure area.

"Bye Rukia." Renji said and followed suit.

"Yeah. Bye." The raven haired girl sighed, not really getting why she feels so empty inside.

---------------------------------

Such a very serious chapter… I kinda don't like this, but it's gotta be this way, I know you guys wanted Ru and Ren to break up quickly, and that's no secret at all since this is an Ichiruki fic… so I'm warming up with her and Renji having a crucial time like this. So, that means Renji's acting weird and feels a lot different to Rukia. And Ichigo finally reveals that he is…well have feelings for the petite woman, although he wasn't sober so I don't know if that counts. Hehehe. However boring and serious this chapter is, it is still essential to the movement of the story. Yes, Ichigo getting drunk will change things and him meeting Renji and back also… Plus also the thing about what renji is avoiding telling Rukia is essential… And Byakuya is being the damn puzzle he has always been. Seriously, you don't even know which side is he really on. I know it's not lengthy and it's stupid, so I apologize, but think of it as a warm up for the things that are about to happen—because it really is. Thanks for the support guys! I will update as fast as I can to make up to it. Next chapter is where the fluff is, if you would want to know, and I'm halfway done with it. Hehe. ; So expect it to be posted as early as possible.


	20. This peaceful reverie

Thanks for the reviews guys, although they are only a few but that's because I updated quickly hmm.. I think A few hours after I posted chapter 18 I guess. But still, I hope you like this! Thanks for the support. And also, thanks for thinking that it's not boring, serious yes, boring no. Thank you! I kind of speculated it would be a bore… but then, you guys spoke and told me it's not so, I'm happy to know about that.

A few shoutouts first before we proceed!:

**Intercostalspace**: hmmm.. I'll think about it, you made me want to think about it. Haha. Part of me wants to make a lemon too. So let's see, I may actually make one (a separate chapter) but not for now, at least up until the climatic part eh? Thanks!

**Mau-chan**: We would all hate Renji even more in chapters to come. Haha. Yes, Ichi almost said it! Haha! And he totally admits it now. Woot! Thanks again!

**Zeldagamefan**: hmm. Oh, alright, yep, he's cheating, might as well say it since it's no secret anymore. Haha.

**Polarisakura**: yep, thanks for the prayer, it really helped. Glad you like Shirou punching the lights out of Ichigo.

**Pigtopus**: Oh my, affair is such a strong word. Haha. Well, it's mighty obvious isn't it? Haha. Thanks!

**Bella68**: I like playing Byakuya around, the way he acts like a wall but has soft intentions. So far, he's like the most challenging but fun character to use. Haha. ; Great, thanks, I'm glad you liked the serious transition and the Ichigo getting drunk thingy. Heehee. Yeah, Renji is kind of well, a little hiding something kind of guy for now. Gwah! Kubo, please don't kill Chad and Rukia! Gasp, updates! I've seen Nell, she's cool. Thanks a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**RinUtari**: Thank you. Ooh, a drama lover, we'll be getting lots of those 5 chapters from now. Hehe. Thanks!

**Ampfness**: Thanks a lot, here's the update you have been waiting for. Enjoy!

I hope you enjoy this chapter guys!

Thanks for all the support! HUGS!

-------------------------------

_As promised, Chapter 19 of Fall. _

_Previously on chapter 18: _

"_Well I guess this is it." Renji smiled. "Come on Rukia, give me a smile. Maybe a kiss perhaps." _

_Rukia complied but only gave him a small peck on the lips, and then quickly turning towards Byakuya. _

"_Byakuya, tell me when you get home okay? and when you will be coming back." _

_The older man sensed the longing in his sister's voice, and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, like I said, I'll always check up on you." He placed an arm over her shoulders and whispered to her. "Rukia, stop thinking about things that trouble you, It's not worth your time." _

_Rukia raised an inquisitive eyebrow, what the heck does her brother mean by that? _

"_Uhm… sure, thanks Bya-nii" She finally said. _

"_We're going then." Byakuya came and turned towards the departure area. _

"_Bye Rukia." Renji said and followed suit. _

"_Yeah. Bye." The raven haired girl sighed, not really getting why she feels so empty inside. _

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: This peaceful reverie**

The sun was up that day, and the birds were chirping in delight for the opening of a new dawn. There were the usual street sounds, and the TV going on about today's news, followed by a series of disco sounds and kaleidoscopic images that hovered around Ichigo—What the hell?

The carrot top stood up from his bed—no, couch, and no again, it's not his either.

"Where the hell am I?" He grunted out.

"In my humble abode if you must know, you puking son of a--." Hisagi grumbled, still not forgetting about how Ichigo messed up his interiors because he decided to drink his life away in one night. 15 vodkas, 15! How the hell is he able to survive such feat and is still grunting around alive?

"God, my head is throbbing like crazy, what the hell happened?" Ichigo tried to stand up.

"Oh, great, now you don't remember… Figures. Listen well genius, you decided last night to openly engage yourself to some festive drinking session for the first time in your life, you drank 15 vodkas like it was milk and honey, made a complete replica of your place in my house, gave the three of us, your FRIENDS, the trouble we all too can't afford." Hisagi complained and sat down on his now clean sofa, thanks to the wonderful cleaning lady he hired that morning.

"Oh…" Ichigo deadpanned, "I DID WHAT?!"

"You drank. Thanks to us, you're not in the front page of the newspaper today with the headline: young rock star gets drunk and walks around town, naked." Hisagi snickered, choking on to some of his cornflakes.

"I… why the hell did I do that? I don't drink."

"Yeah, we all know that. And how the hell should I know why you decided to wallow yourself with alcohol?"

"I don't know, I was kinda like expecting you do."

"Maybe a little clue would help…"

"And what's that?"

"Rukia."

Okay, that did it, the moment her name went sliding off Hisagi's malicious mouth, it all came back to the orange top's memory. He drank because he was pissed. He was pissed because of Rukia's boyfriend, and he doesn't have any idea why he's pissed with the guy at all. Well of course, aside from the fact that he didn't like the way he looked and stood or really didn't like him at all, there's really nothing.

'ah, but there is.'

What the hell?! Now Ichigo's conscience is starting to talk.

'it's because of the fact that you hate the idea of him being Rukia's man.'

"Bugger off." Ichigo scoffed.

"What the hell, what did I do? You okay man? You still drunk?" Hisagi raised an eyebrow, one minute Ichigo is silent, the next he looks pissed and was suddenly blurting out things. The guy had gone crazy!

"Oh, uhm, nothing… it's not you… anyway, shit, my head hurts like hell!" Ichigo stood up, cupping the back of his head with his hand.

Hisagi chuckled a bit. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm not doing this again Hisagi it was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh sure, 15 shots is a spur of the moment. Get real." The tattoo-faced man stood up, placing his now empty cereal bowl on the table. "So, I suppose you want me to drive you home eh?"

Ichigo straightened himself. "Yeah, I suppose I do thanks."

"Oh, if you would want to know, we met Rukia's brother and boyfriend yesterday… they were about to leave so if you want, you could go and visit her again." Hisagi grinned.

"I don't care. And I visit her whenever I want to!" Ichigo grumbled, "Come on, let's just go and I want to at least get rid of this freakin' headache."

"As you wish."

-----------------------------------------

Rukia was watching the repeat telecast of chappy the bunny that day; she had to wake up early to watch it since she wasn't able to do so yesterday when she escorted her brother and boyfriend to the airport.

They have arrived fine and all back at home, since Byakuya mailed her.

And Renji, so far she tried to divert her attention from him. To at least make her forget about how he felt and acted so different. She shouldn't think so much about it; it would just make things complicated as it is. And after all, Byakuya did tell her to not think about it for awhile.

And maybe, just maybe she was just being too demanding of him and thought that she should give him some time to adjust in this kind of relationship they are in, the long distance type.

So she was back to normal, and greatly wondering where the heck Ichigo did go off to. Yesterday, Hitsugaya, Chad and Hisagi treated her to lunch after her trip at the airport. Ichigo was absent, and when she asked about him, they just avoid the topic. Great, it was if everybody is hiding something from him. What fun, she thought sarcastically.

Her attention towards the TV was snapped back when a commercial about an upcoming mall gig of the Shinigami is to happen that afternoon. She smiled, great, everybody is busy and doing the things they are supposed to do, and here she is sulking about yesterday's events. It's not fair; she should go to work too.

After watching chappy the bunny, she turned off her TV and started making revisions for her next week manga update.

-------------------------------

"Damn, I need more aspirin." Ichigo growled.

"Oh Ichigo, you can't drink all at the same time." Urahara cooed. "It'll be bad for your health and then when you get addicted to it, you'll be a druggie, and then you'll go haywire, rob a bank, steal women's undies, deal with more drugs, and oh my, if that that happens, we will be sure to pry Rukia away from you, you might rape her!"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAP URAHARA!" Ichigo glowered, almost red in embarrassment. "What the hell is that theory? It's just a damn aspirin!"

"So, you're sober now eh? Although I can't really tell the difference because your mouth still spits the same colorful language." Hitsugaya snickered, loving the fact that he was able to sock one at Ichigo's face and him having no idea about it, if he was given a choice, he would want Ichigo to get drunk often and have him sock another one or two again on carrot top's face. "Serves you right for drinking without thinking, but then again, you don't think."

"Why you puny, stupid little… PRICK!" The carrot top positioned himself to lunged at the white haired boy and knock the life out of him.

"Ichigo, I think you should just take it easy and rest." Chad came.

"The big guy's right, we still have a small mall gig this afternoon, and we can't have you cringing in pain on stage." Hisagi followed. "No matter how amusing that may look, that'll scare the shit out of the audience."

Ichigo grumbled and sat back down, inwardly cursing at the pain he is now feeling. "I can do that even if I am this way."

"Yeah, cocky Ichigo, that's our man." Hitsugaya stood up and took a glass of water. "Here, I'm being mighty considerate for now. Take this, it's from your dad, he says it'll simmer down the pain in a minute."

"Ugh… Dad? Since when did you meet up with him?" Ichigo opened one of his eyes to peek.

"Oh, I didn't Urahara did. He met up with him just this morning." Hitsugaya sat himself again on the couch and read a magazine—he seemed to have a knack in doing that a lot.

"What did you meet the old man for?" Ichigo just had to ask.

Urahara beamed. "Oh, I went by to get the medicine, and then gave him a copy of 'amour'. Apparently, he hadn't seen the pictures yet, but thanks to me, he is now one happy father, proud that his son has done something fruitful."

"WHAT THE HELL—WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM THAT?" Ichigo bellowed, almost scrambling out of his seat. "And what do you mean fruitful?"

Ichigo didn't like how that sounded. Knowing his ever so perverted dad, it was bound to be something embarrassing and well, perverted.

"He was immensely happy shouting this while going over to his large poster of Masaki: MY SON, MY ONLY SON IS FINALLY GOING TO BLESS ME WITH WONDERFUL GRANDCHILDREN MASAKI, I AM SO PROUD! THE KUROSAKI NAME WILL LIVE ON!" Urahara mimicked.

Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Chad suppressed a laugh, while Ichigo, as usual, fumed and declared bloody murder.

"You stupid, stupid manager, how could you do such a thing! I swear I'll…" Ichigo choked Urahara, while the other man desperately tried to form some words from his mouth.

"He—your dad, he's coming over tomorrow for a visit and meet Rukia-chan."

Ichigo paled and then went blood red all over. "I'm so gonna fucking kill you!"

And this went on, until Ichigo's head throbbed again so he had to stop.

------------------------------------------

"Oi, hey Renji… you're back." Kira smiled; in his hand is a large bowl of noodles.

"Yeah. It was tiring, but okay nonetheless. I guess." Renji slumped down on the floor. He and Byakuya parted ways back at the airport; at least the businessman had the decency to send him off in his company limousine. Back then, Byakuya has been glancing up at him accusingly, and he doesn't know why so he shrugged it off.

Then he remembered Rukia, how the hell was it so hard for him to tell her what's going on in her life anyway?

"You don't look so hot." Kira offered him a can of beer. "Must be that entire flight thing, It's kinda draining on my part." He graciously took the can from the blonde man.

"So, how was Rukia then?"

Renji glanced up at the soft spoken man beside him. "Fine."

"That's it? Fine? I can't believe this, you finally get to see her and all you say is fine?" Kira sighed and stood up. "Anyway, I'll be out for awhile. I need to pick something up at the store. You want me to get you something too?"

Renji thought about it for awhile and finally answered. "Nope, nothing really, I just want to rest."

With that, Kira left the redheaded man behind.

Fine. He wished he could say that. But Rukia was damn right; there is something different about him. He changed alright, he just doesn't seem to put his finger in what he is feeling right now.

"You're back." Another voice came from the door, and Renji turned to look and smiled. "Hey."

--------------------------------

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yoruichi asked Ichigo.

"It's just a damn hang over, nothing serious." Ichigo breathed in and out before standing up. "Two songs, and that's it. I could rest my ass after."

Yoruichi looked over to Urahara, a little worried about the young man and his disposition. Urahara shook his head and mouthed to her that she let him do it, since Ichigo is as stubborn mule anyway.

Hitsugaya entered the stage together with Hisagi, and the crowd outside went wild. Chad stood side by side Ichigo. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" The tall man came.

Ichigo turned to look at him. "Yeah, don't worry big guy, I'm all good…" And soon, they made their way out towards the crowd.

Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Chad could notice the change of energy from Ichigo's playing. They were right all along; he was not feeling too hot. But Ichigo is doing a nice job with making it look like everything's normal and the crowd is buying it.

The carrot top had been mumbling to himself, "Right, last one… make it last and then I'm off."

And then he strummed the guitar again, singing the lyrics, but was making a huge effort to control it.

Hisagi finally heaved out a sigh as they finished. He noticed Ichigo quickly waved goodbye and then stormed off towards the backstage. They followed soon after and found him hanging on to one of the steel bars, drawing in and out ragged breaths.

Then he fell down on the floor, hard.

"OI HEY ICHIGO!" Hitsugaya yelled, while Chad stormed off towards the carrot top to steady him.

"Damn it, I knew he was just pushing it!" Hisagi cursed and went over towards Urahara and Yoruichi. Urahara was about to call for an ambulance when Ichigo stopped him.

"No, don't. I don't want to make any commotion… just, take me out of here and I'll be good." He turned to Yoruichi, "Please don't tell Rukia about this."

She nodded as Chad and the others took him away towards their group car and out of the premises.

--------------------------

"He's got a fever, a little rest and he's all good." The doctor told him after taking hiss temperature. "I suggest that you young man, cut back on your alcohol intake."

"Uhm, I don't drink doc." Ichigo plopped his head on the hospital bed.

Hisagi shook his head and explained. "He had a lot of alcohol considering it's his first time… maybe that's why he got so sick."

"Apparently yes, you surprised your system and it went haywire. Don't do that again." The doctor came again. "Very well, I shall leave now."

"Ah yes, come Yoruichi, we have to clear the idiot's record so we can get out of here." Urahara chirped, snaking his hand on his fiancée's waist.

"You sure made a completely idiot out of your life eh, Ichigo?" Hitsugaya snickered, earning him a curse from the carrot top. "Shut your ice holes shrimp. Alright, it's my fault… I'm paying for it now aren't I?"

"yeah, we're glad this won't come into the press." Chad smiled.

"And Rukia." Hisagi chuckled. "Why don't you want her to know anyway?"

A tint of pink went up Ichigo's cheeks as he spoke. "Because, you jerks; I was suppose to go to her place after, and I can't have her knowing that I got into this situation. She'll kill me for it when I show up at her apartment."

"Oh. So you're planning to go see her all along."

"Don't get any ideas. I have to prepare Rukia with the impending doom she's going to face tomorrow. A doom named Kurosaki Isshin." Ichigo stood up, placing his brown jacket over his shoulders.

Hisagi and Chad chuckled, Ichigo's father really does make his life a living hell, well, they were just glad he wasn't them. Besides, Isshin's visit may help in provoking Ichigo's 'courageous' hormones—and they were being sarcastic in the courageous part.

"Riiight." Hitsugaya grinned.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." Ichigo scoffed, he still didn't know what to say to Rukia if ever his dad comes barging in and started talking about the birds and the bees with her. He being the spawn of such a retarded father has at least the decency or was it responsibility?— to at least warn Rukia of such impending doom.

If she and he could not avoid it, they might as well be prepared for it. And that's what's running in his mind now, 'how to prepare Rukia with what his perverted father would say and not be embarrassed or shocked about it.'

----------------------

Rukia was happily cooking herself some grub for dinner, while singing some lyrics from the chappy show and bouncing around with the beats that came from her computer's speaker.

She wondered what could have happened at the Shinigami's show that afternoon. Oh well, she would know eventually anyway. And then she remembered Hinamori, maybe she should ask her to stay here this weekend. She smiled as she carefully jotted her plans in her mind to be placed in her mini notepad after.

After turning off the gas, and settling herself down to wait for the rice to cook, she quickly scribbled up her plans in her notepad, checking if she had written any plans for tomorrow.

She didn't have any. But anyway, there's always room for rest, so she scribbled a big fat 'BREAK' on the page and glanced up at it happily.

Suddenly, her chappy doorbell rang, and she had acquired a bad habit of letting the whole tune finish before opening the door.

And Ichigo wasn't please at all. He was freezing outside waiting. It's almost nearing December and it's starting to get cool all over the place.

"OI, hey Rukia, open up will ya? I'm freezing out here!" He rapped at the door.

Rukia frowned and opened it after the music had finally finished. "It was just a twenty second tune, you could at least wait for it to finish."

"I don't have time for that shit; my ass is freezing out here, let me in." Ichigo demanded.

"What the hell—mind your attitude first you monkey!"

"Rukia, let me in!"

"Say 'please' first!"

"Damn it woma—Alright! PLEASE let me in for my ass is already freezing!"

Rukia beamed, a victorious grin gracing her features. She slowly opened the door for the carrot top and said carrot came inside with a rush.

"Geez, you are such a sadistic person." He growled and sniffed around. "Are you cooking?"

The raven haired young woman raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What about it? I was just about to have my dinner."

"Ooh, that's great, I haven't eaten yet. Hey, I get to eat your food now!" Ichigo smiled and sat down on the floor.

"What? Hey, wait, what brings you here anyway? Don't tell me you sensed that I was cooking and…"

"Put a sock on it, I do not have esp or anything… I came to well see how you are doing and stuff. I heard from Hisagi and the others that you went to see your brother and uhm… your boy… off." Ichigo said the last part with much distaste.

Rukia sighed and plopped herself down on the floor in front of Ichigo. "Yeah… uhm, everything went fine actually… nothing much, anyway, what happened to your gig this afternoon?"

Ichigo coughed a bit, silently hoping she won't notice how he still feels weak up to now. "It was okay, like all the others."

"Oh… right. Anyway, I'm going to eat, I don't have much for two people so deal with it, you could have at least told me you were coming." Rukia stood up and took two plates and placed it in front of Ichigo. Since the place was small, her small coffee table inside her living room also stands up as a dining table.

"I will." Ichigo grinned and dig in with today's meal, temporarily forgetting what he came there for.

After a long silence of eating and a couple of praise and inserted insults from Ichigo, Rukia sat back down and opened the TV.

"That was a nice meal. I've never had a good home cooked meal ever since I left home. You did well for someone who has been trying to learn how to cook." Ichigo leaned back on the wall behind him.

"Thanks, I guess… really? Then what do you eat at your place?"

"Usually, microwave dinner and stuff, sometimes the gang hangs out a couple of restaurants."

"That's unhealthy and ugh, expensive."

"Well I try to live."

Ichigo sat down in silence, a few seconds ago; he felt his head throb again. 'Darn it all to hell, I must be really getting sick, this gotta be ain't your normal hang-over!' he mumbled inwardly. He moved his gaze up on the television and found it swirling or melting like candy—he really doesn't know.

'Please, don't act up now, I can't be getting sick again now, not with Rukia..' He grumbled.

He swore he won't do anything stupid like drinking again, even if he is so pissed off. 'I can't have Rukia worry about this… even if it's all her damn fault I drank myself to hell and back.'

The raven haired woman was oblivious with Ichigo's self-war.

He felt his head being hit by a huge hammer, and slowly started inhaling and exhaling small ragged breaths.

Rukia then stared at Ichigo and noticed that he was kinda pale. "Oi, Ichigo."

Ichigo slurred a bit as he tried to focus at the girl in front of her and then at the TV. "Huh?"

"Ichigo, hey, are you okay? You seem kinda pale." Rukia approached the carrot top. "Huh? What? No, I'm okay.." Said orange head came again, wobbling a bit, and eyes becoming droopy.

Rukia sat beside him and took note that he was sweating bullets, something is definitely wrong; it can't be her food right? She hoped not.

Then she touched his forehead.

"Ichigo, you're burning with fever! What the hell—."

Ichigo plopped down on the floor, shivering. 'S-Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen!' "Rukia, its cold."

"Oh damn, wait, Ichigo stay there, I'll go get something." Rukia fumbled inside her room and grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and then running back towards the living room where Ichigo curled up hugging himself and shivering.

She quickly wrapped him with her blanket and placed a pillow under his head. "Shit Ichigo, you're really burning up, why did you come here when you know you weren't feeling well?"

"I-I thought it was nothing, I was fine… and.." Ichigo shut his eyes tight and hugged himself even more.

"Great, just great. Wait, I'll go get something for you to drink." Rukia panicked, she didn't know what to do right now, and she can't believe she's seeing Ichigo in such vulnerable state. Well at least it wasn't because of her food.

"Rukiaaa.." Ichigo gritted his teeth and held on to the petite girl's arm. "Head hurts so much." He shivered.

"Hang on… We'll do something about that." She bent down and hugged Ichigo, sharing to her some of her heat to lessen his shivering. He held on to her waist, still shivering cold.

Rukia stroked Ichigo's back, hoping that it would make his nerves calm down so he can stop shaking. She took his hands and rubbed it against hers. Ichigo whimpered in discomfort, while she tried stroking him more. "Shh… don't worry, I'm here, we'll do something about that… don't worry." She whispered as she hugged him tighter.

A few minutes later and the raven haired girl had calmed down, together with the diminishing of Ichigo's ragged breaths. The carrot top was comfortably tucked in on the floor, a wet towel over his forehead and three blankets on top of him to assure the warmth.

His head was on top of Rukia's lap, while her right arm was placed on top of his chest, as if it helped to administer a bit of heat, while her left carefully stroked Ichigo's scalp and hair to at least lessen the throbbing pain on his head.

It worked actually, because Ichigo was now sound asleep and loving every minute of it.

The small table in front of them had a small water basin on top and a few medicine bottles beside it. There's also the left over porridge that Rukia hurriedly made for him.

Rukia scoffed, now she can't get away from that position, but inside, she knows she like this warmth she is feeling.

Tomorrow, she hopes he gets better by morning, and when he does, she'll scold him for going there at her place when he knew that he was sick.

But right now, she'll indulge in this peaceful reverie that they are both in.

--------------------------

It was short, but it's really something to ease the tension from the previous chapter, and a warm up to the wonderful chapter coming. Alright, spoiler it is: ISSHIN VISITS! Yes, that's right my friends, we will have pure isshin fun next chapter! Whow! Ichigo gets sick for the first time ever in this fic! And he's so lucky he gets to do it with Rukia with him. The lucky bastard. Hahaha. Thanks guys for all the support! Till then!


	21. Accidentally in Love

GAh, loved the reviews guys, and I hope I did not spoil you too much with the fast updates. Anyway, this came in late as opposed to last time's two chapter in a row thing. The reason was that I went out of town, to work on my term paper and was not back after a week. That's why I hurriedly uploaded this for all of you to enjoy.

To the readers of strawberry rabbit, it will be updated soon. When I was out of town, I got hit with thousands of ideas that range from stupid to amazing. the theme is especially dedicated to Strawberry-Ringo because he/she asked for it and, Strawberry-Ringo, I'm sorry if it was way too late.

And yeah, it's not so much of a secret so prepare your swords, katanas, axes or whatever and pummel Renji cause' yep, he's cheating on Rukia.

Anyway, thanks for the support again guys and here's the shoutouts:

**Lillia:** Thank you. That capitalized 'GREAT' word you gave me and the enthusiastic feel to it got into me and I've been saying the exact words to everybody for a day. (Now they think I'm insane.) haha. Thanks, enjoy.

**Izari-Hime**: thanks for the personal message since you said you can't review in ffnet, but that's not the point here. Hehe. Anyway, thanks a lot for the complement. And yeah, Renji's cheating.

**Bella68**: Yes, don't you feel spoiled? Hehe. Thanks a lot, glad you liked it. Yeah, I was kinda like trying to put piece by piece what Renji is up to, by hey, you guys got it, and it was pretty obvious anyway. Haha. It's a guaranteed havoc with isshin around. Plus, yeah, I didn't realize that, the first time they are alone together for the night and Ichigo's sick and asleep. Stupid, stupid boy. Thanks again and enjoy.

**Karenkate-kitty**: Thanks, glad you liked the slow paced of the conflict that is happening. ; Oh, they will have a photo book, but I don't think I can throw in Hina and the others in it. Sorry, Rukia is after all not going to model again, but there will be lots of Senna conflicts. Yes, Ichigo has this knack for timing, only sometimes, he does it stupidly. Imagine, being able to spend the night with Rukia alone and he's sick as hell. Haha. Thanks!

**Shana.rose**: Right on, you got it right up to the tip. Congrats! Thanks, and enjoy!

**Ryukansen**: Hehe. Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it. Ooh, let's not hate renji too much. Haha

**Shirou hana**: First off, I would like to thank you for giving me such a lengthy review. I was like, WOW! Thanks again. Oops, sorry, I actually thought you guys would find it boring so I kinda told myself that and you guys in advance. But by gosh, thanks, I'm glad you didn't find it boring. Happy me. Actually, your review was very, very flattering indeed, and I am even more motivated to do my best for you guys, because of it, it's really, really an honor. Thanks a lot for the support. And also, even if I don't use some of the ideas you give/share with me, I completely, as in 100 acknowledge it and appreciate it. Thanks a lot. HUGS!

**Hisanachan**: Thanks, glad you enjoyed every bit of it; I do hope you do so with this one too. Yeah, Renji is two timing Rukia, eventually. And yep, the twins are with their father.

**Intercostalspace**: yes, he lives alone. Hehe. Hmm… Rukia should realize that by now, but right now, I don't think she can do anything about it… I guess. Hehe. Thanks! And oh, enjoy!

**Integralgirl**: Yay, thanks a lot for the complement, and I am glad you are liking the recent chapters since your last visit. ; We will get to the breaking up soon, don't worry. Thanks again.

**RinUtari**: Thanks for the suggestion, I'll think about it. Haha. Uhm, the reason for the change of rating is for safety purposes. I might in future chapters mention something adult or whatever and I don't want complications like people telling me to change the rating or something, so it does not really mean that every chapter has something adult thing in it or lemon for that matter, it's just that I treat this as a whole story, so if one chapter is rated M, then all of them are rated M. sorry for the misunderstanding. Thanks again and enjoy.

**ADDVengance**: Yes, he is cheating on rukia, and we treat it like it's something festive! plus Isshin making Ichigo's life a living hell! Haha, aren't we all sadists? Thanks, enjoy!

**Chappy-April**: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one too, and pity, pity Ichigo.

**C. LeShay**: Thanks, I'm all better despite everything, the reviews, the readers support and your updates make me alive and well. We all heart Isshin! Haha, It should be Isshin as the protagonist in Bleach! Haha. Thanks, again, I am deeply honored by your presence here in my fic. (Bows down) Enjoy.

**Bleacher27**: hehe. Uhm, well the mall thingy was something to promote their album and a tie up with the mall(sponsor). No matter how big time they are, they still do that (some bands still do these small gigs now and then when they are sometimes vacant from bigger offers), because after all, they were asked to and it was being sponsored and they get money out of it. I hope I explained myself well.

**Kazukagi**: ah, thank you very, very much for beta-ing chapter 17 back then. And sniff, I'm sorry if I had errors again. Thanks for the lengthy review, it keeps me alive. Yes, Renji's having an affair, but it's still in the early stages, so it's not that big of a deal for now—and I guess you get to pull out your grandpa's sword because I just confirmed it to you, yep, Renji will cheat on Rukia. Haha, 19 a classic scene eh, couldn't resist it, plus I want Ichigo to be cringing in pain with his hang over from hell. Thanks a lot, I am truly, truly honored by your complements.

**Missy**: Thanks, at least you caught up and enjoyed it, that's what matters the most. Enjoy!

**Pigtopus**: don't worry, it's not a strong word anymore, since Renji will be having one anyway. Yep, I did say it up there. Major spoiler eh? But then again, it's not anymore since majority of you guys guessed it. ; Thank you very much for the complement and the appreciation. Yeah, I just don't want to miss out on anyone who reviewed, because you are all precious to me for all the time you had given this story. ; Enjoy!

**Ampfness**: that's so cruel, I can't do that. (The thing about Renji and Rukia breaking up in front of Ichigo.) Hehe. But nice, very nice idea by the way. I hope you enjoy this installment.

**Polarissakura**: haha, well, it's not really about that, but I guess it helps. The real reason for the change of rating is for safety purposes, I might (stress on the I might) blurt out things with mature content now and then… so… yeah, thanks!

**Bleachbunny**: Thanks, glad you liked it. I hope you like the Isshin visit too.

**Conterra-san**: I agree, Ichigo is a big idiot, a good looking idiot. Haha! Yeah, I hope this has fluff… I hope. Thanks

**Strawberry-Ringo**: you don't need to apologize, I was late too. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it, thanks again! HUGS!

**Riddikulus: **Uh, here, this is the update, I hope you like it. Thanks!

This is quite long… sorry, but off we go!

---------------------------------------

_As promised, Chapter 20 of Fall. _

_Previously on chapter 19: _

"_Rukiaaa.." Ichigo gritted his teeth and held on to the petite girl's arm. "Head hurts so much." He shivered. _

"_Hang on… We'll do something about that." She bent down and hugged Ichigo, sharing to her some of her heat to lessen his shivering. He held on to her waist, still shivering cold. _

_Rukia stroked Ichigo's back, hoping that it would make his nerves calm down so he can stop shaking. She took his hands and rubbed it against hers. Ichigo whimpered in discomfort, while she tried stroking him more. "Shh… don't worry, I'm here, we'll do something about that… don't worry." She whispered as she hugged him tighter. _

_A few minutes later and the raven haired girl had calmed down, together with the diminishing of Ichigo's ragged breaths. The carrot top was comfortably tucked in on the floor, a wet towel over his forehead and three blankets on top of him to assure the warmth. _

_His head was on top of Rukia's lap, while her right arm was placed on top of his chest, as if it helped to administer a bit of heat, while her left carefully stroked Ichigo's scalp and hair to at least lessen the throbbing pain on his head. _

_It worked actually, because Ichigo was now sound asleep and loving every minute of it. _

_The small table in front of them had a small water basin on top and a few medicine bottles beside it. There's also the left over porridge that Rukia hurriedly made for him. _

_Rukia scoffed, now she can't get away from that position, but inside, she knows she like this warmth she is feeling. _

_Tomorrow, she hopes he gets better by morning, and when he does, she'll scold him for going there at her place when he knew that he was sick. _

_But right now, she'll indulge in this peaceful reverie that they are both in. _

"_Yeah._ _Bye." The raven haired girl sighed, not really getting why she feels so empty inside. _

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though. Accidentally in Love is by counting crows so obviously it's not mine either.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: Accidentally in Love**

The morning breeze was cool but rather comforting in a way, it was exactly the way Ichigo liked it.

He stirred a bit from his sleep and turned. He was feeling much better now and all is okay. He was glad that his head is not throbbing anymore nor was he shivering, and that episode he just had last night, was completely washed away.

He opened his eyes lazily and felt warm hands over his chest and forehead.

He looked up and saw Rukia, sleeping while leaning on the wall behind her. He smiled and recalled how she did everything for him to feel better and was thankful for it. He gently took her hand with his and brushed his lips over it.

'At least, at least I could enjoy this small time of comfort given to me.'

He thought and closed his eyes again to sleep more on top of her lap.

After a few minutes, it was Rukia's turn to stir awake and open her eyes. "Wha—where… oh…" She finally said as she looked down and saw Ichigo peeking up at her. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." Rukia yawned and tried to move her body a bit. "Ouch, I don't recommend sleeping while sitting down." She slurred and stretched hearing a few of her bones creak slightly, Ichigo then rolled off her lap to give her space.

Rukia gave out a loud grunt and relaxed her tired shoulders. She needed to lay it flat on something; it was aching for leaning the whole night. "I'm glad you're looking okay now." She decided to stand up but then fell back.

Ichigo chuckled, still sprawled on the floor and blankets over him. "You should go rest some more."

"Yeah… but I can't move a muscle. I'm feeling really, really exhausted, I can't even stand up and go to my room." She grumbled and slumped a bit.

Ichigo took the pillow from under his head and offered it to her. "Then don't get up. Here, just lay down on the floor like me."

Rukia blinked lazily, her need to sleep is evident in her actions and way of thinking. She nodded and grabbed the pillow from him, plopping herself beside him on the floor in the process. "G'nite." She mumbled and dozed off.

Ichigo sighed and looked over to her. "yeah, sweet dreams."

The carrot top watched her as she slowly drifted back to sleep, a smile on her face for she was now in a comfortable position than before. And he thought this is the second time he had seen her sleeping like this, and perhaps the third time he had seen her wake up. He found it all too funny.

He rested himself back and turned to look at the ceiling, hearing nothing but Rukia's soft snores. He knows that once she is back in gear, she would scold him about last night, but he would be sure to have something to rant back at her. But then again, a simple thank you would suffice, plus he's sure that'll shut her up.

Then his mind drifted towards his band mates. Maybe they are wondering in hell and back as to where he is right now, and then… Oh god, yeah, Urahara said Isshin would visit today in his place to meet Rukia. But considering he's not there, he'll have to worry about that later. There's also the fact that he forgot to tell—warn Rukia about his deranged father no thanks to that fever attack he had last night.

Guess it'll all have to wait until Rukia wakes up.

Yeah, he doesn't have to worry about those things right now.

Yeah right, dream on Ichigo.

As he sat up and was about to go to the washroom—since going back to sleep was out of the question because of all that thinking— he heard the annoying chappy tune came again.

He looked over towards the sleeping Rukia, checking if she woke up, he was glad she didn't, she needs all the rest she can get. He grumbled and placed a blanket over her before heading towards the door.

There was no peek hole, so the only option was to open the door; he figured it would just be the mailman or the landlord or Hinamori. But either way, guessing who it was at the other side was risky, especially if it was a stranger or a mugger or both—he made a mental note to himself to force Rukia into placing a peek hole on her door, just to be safe.

He opened the door, with a grunted face. "Yea—."

And was met with a loud booming voice that declared: "ICHIGOOO MY SON!"

The carrot top's eyes widened and was face to face with his damn deranged, perverted and a sorry excuse for a father. He cursed and slammed the door shut again. "What the hell, I am dreaming, I must be still dreaming, there's no way in hell that--."

Ichigo was cut off. "Oh, but it is me, Son of mine, I have come from the far, far land to tell you how proud of you I am and to see your beautiful lit—." The man's voice was cut off by a series of punches and an all too familiar voice—at least to Ichigo.

"Put a sock on it old man! You just scared the shit out of Ichi-nii!" Karin's voice came.

"Mou, otou-san, don't make such noise, it's too early!" Yuzu came again.

"Ack, my beautiful daughters, I am just happy to see your brother…" Isshin's voice was a bit muffled, probably because he was stomped to the ground by Karin.

"Da-Damn it, why are you all here?" Ichigo gritted his teeth, trying as much as possible not to shout and not wake Rukia up.

"Ichi-nii, we came to visit you… but you weren't in your penthouse and so we asked Urahara-san and he gave us this address." Yuzu came from the other side; apparently, Ichigo still hadn't opened the door.

'Damn Urahara, I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance! And screw me for thinking they don't have a clue to where I was!' Ichigo grumbled. "Ah, look, uhm, this is really not a good time to…"

Karin smirked. "Why? Are you hiding something from us? Is this your new place Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo bumped his head on the door. "No—uhm yes—uh no! Look, just, just go back to the penthouse and I'll meet you guys there."

"My son, my son, why are you not talking to us face to face? I want to hug you and tell you how proud I am for you have finally decided to give me grandchildren and is now waving the Kurosaki flag and spreading our bloodline!" Isshin cooed.

"Shut it old man." Ichigo growled, looking over towards the slumbering Rukia, and hoping she won't wake up just yet so she won't hear all of this.

"Ichigo.. let you father…" Isshin readied himself for a flying kick. "…IN!!" He bellowed and slammed his feet on the door, tearing it apart from its screws and sent Ichigo with the now detached door flying.

Now this made Rukia wake up in surprise. She stood up, quickly took something hard—in this case, the flowerless vase on her table—and prepared to hit it at the intruder. "Wha—what's going on, are we being attacked?"

Ichigo cursed from under the broken door. "Damn it, do you always have to do this old man?! This isn't our house nor is it my room anymore!"

The carrot top was ignored when his three (and only) family members noticed the amethyst eyed young woman, standing up in a defensive way, a vase on her hand and her expression was that of confused, shocked and slightly mad-when her eyes caught sight of her now broken door.

"I can see that this isn't your place. My, my Ichigo, aren't we aggressive now? You're the one who's coming over in a girl's house and actually sleep with h—." Isshin grinned, while Yuzu helped bring back his brother to pieces.

Karin stomped her father's foot. "Quit it. You don't want to make things worse as it is."

"Damn it old man, why did you have to go here? Don't you have any decency in that pathetic body of yours to not barge in anyone's houses?" Ichigo stood up and quickly strangled his father.

Isshin didn't mind the strangulation, he's in much euphoria now that he thinks his son is not a virgin anymore—but we all know that ain't true. "Ah… I am very sorry for disturbing your quality time with that young woman over there." With that, Ichigo flared.

Rukia looked at the disturbing scene before her: Ichigo strangling someone—who she learned is his dad, and a black haired girl rooting and joining in, while the other light brown headed one was trying to stop the ruckus. "Uhm…" She began.

The four stopped and turned to her, Ichigo snapping out of it in the process. "Oh shit. Uh Rukia…"

"Wha-what's going on?" she placed down the vase, after assessing that they are not intruders—well, they are but not in a bad way. Rukia looked at her door-less entrance, okay so maybe a little bad, Ichigo had better pay for that damage.

"Ah, Rukia-chan!" Isshin twirled around to escape Ichigo's grasp and stood in front of the petite raven haired woman. "I am Kurosaki Isshin, that orange monkey's father, and those over there are my little, cute and beautiful daughters!" He pointed to the twins, Yuzu bowing down in acknowledge and Karin protesting that she's not anymore 'little'.

Ichigo was ignored as Yuzu and Isshin hovered around Rukia, looking at her in awe, admiration and perhaps pride. "You have picked well Ichigo!" Isshin raised a thumb up, and Ichigo clobbered him. "Don't go putting in something like that into this!"

"So, Rukia… you stay here eh?" Karin looked around. "Not bad. And I'm not being sarcastic about it… its really good."

"Uh… thank you… uhm…" Rukia stammered.

"It's Karin. Nice meeting you…" The dark haired tomboyish girl smirked and shook Rukia's hand. "Right, Karin, same goes for me."

"Ms. Rukia, thank you for taking care of my brother." Yuzu bowed down in appreciation, and Rukia awkwardly smiled. "Uh, it's, it's really nothing… uhm, please, and you can just call me Rukia."

"Anyway, we should stop those two idiots before anything happens, and don't worry, we'll have Ichigo replace the door, sorry for the inconvenience." Karin went towards the bickering father and son and with ease, and stopped them by socking one each on their faces.

-----------------------

Ichigo grumbled on his seat, he can't believe that his father is here, and of all the times to come, not to mention place. He has not yet warned Rukia about the pervert, and it's practically useless since he's already beside the raven haired girl, the clueless raven haired girl.

The five decided to have tea first, prepared by Yuzu. The broken door was plastered temporarily with packaging tape.

So far, the twins have been bombarding Rukia with questions about her home place and other things, most especially her being a manga artist and Yuzu's revelation of being a mini fan of her. Rukia gladly answered each and every question with a smile, glad to hear complements from a fan.

"Soo, Rukia-chan, is my son treating you well?" Isshin cooed, a perverted smile gracing his features.

"He's uhm, he's been fine, sometimes a pain but fine." Rukia smirked. "Hey!" Ichigo protested and sipped on to some of his tea.

"Soo, Ichi-nii, what are you doing here anyways? Urahara said you didn't come home." Karin maliciously smiled, sometimes; Ichigo thinks that Karin has taken in Isshin's ability to embarrass him. And of course, he had yet to plan how to kill his manager for all of this.

"I visited okay?" Ichigo grumbled.

"So early!" Yuzu innocently exclaimed.

"I visited yesterday." Ichigo came again, and Isshin found an opportunity to strike.

"So you spent the night here then?" The old man came, unable to contain his happiness.

"Uh… well…" He groaned, he can't say no, he can't say yes either. "It's not as if I had a choice old man!" Ichigo sputtered back, blaming himself for letting his guard down.

"Actually, Ichigo didn't feel well so he…" Rukia tried to interject, somehow getting a bit of meaning from the ongoing conversation.

"Eh, oni-chan, then, are you okay now?" Yuzu came from the background.

"OH I AM SO HAPPY! Then I believe I could finally call Rukia my daughter!" Isshin bellowed and pranced around.

"Ah what?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Kurosaki-san wha—."

"NONESENSE! CALL ME DADDY RUKIA-CHAN!"

"QUIT IT OLD MAN! DAMN IT!" Ichigo tried to slam his father on the floor, but the older Kurosaki avoided it.

"Ah, yes, of course, you don't have to explain to me… When a man and his hormones are the topic, it is quite understandab—."

"To hell with you, you goat! That's not it! Stop putting to and to into things!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it Ichigo, Rukia is a fine young woman."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Ha?" Ichigo turned to look at her, "Don't mind this idiot, he's crazy."

"Don't deny Ichigo, this is just because this is your first time, and perhaps the innocent Rukia-chan too." Isshin hugged Rukia and Ichigo growled, tearing them apart. "Quit it you pervert! You're going to scare her!"

"Okay, that's it; Yuzu and I are just going to get some snacks." Karin stood up and took the also clueless Yuzu by the hand. "Let's go Yuzu, the birds and the bees are starting any minute now, we wouldn't want to hear that."

"Eh? But Karin-chan." Yuzu followed.

The door slammed shut, with a little sound of tearing adhesives in the process.

Silence occurred.

Silence ruined… again.

"SO!!! I am not against you two being together, in fact, I approve of it!" Isshin came, which made Rukia's eyes widen. "I just wanted you to know I'm here to support your relationship, and we won't be long, I know you two want to be alone… again." He grinned maliciously.

"Kurosaki-san, Ichigo and I, we're not…" Rukia said nervously, fear evident in her eyes.

"Damn it dad, I told you not to scare her!" Ichigo was pissed nonetheless.

"Feh, put your skirt on, it is natural to be shy about it, but its okay!" Isshin yelled excitedly—again.

"It's nothing like that!"

"Ichigo, stop fighting it, keeping it in will be bad to your health."

Rukia groaned. "Ugh, are they talking about what I think it is?"

Ichigo grumbled. "It's not about THAT."

Isshin continued. "You shouldn't deny 'THAT' and don't call it 'THAT'… why, it's okay to have a good SEX life!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Oh great, I was right." She slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo, and said carrot top went pink all over. "I am not having that… that…with her! So shut up or I swear I'll…!"

"Ah, so you are just shy, my delinquent son. Tsk, tsk, you should just face it like a man and have fun with your libido! Of course, I expect a marriage anytime soon okay?"

This time, Ichigo decided to ram his father's head on the wall, and Rukia gave out a whimper of embarrassment. He stood up, and chased after him. Isshin shrieked happily, thinking that his son is just playing a game. "I am so happy Ichigo, now you want to chase and hug your old man for me understanding you and you being in absolute joy! I completely know how you feel Ichigo, and I am proud of you, but you know I am too manly for such a hug!"

"I don't want to HUG you damn it, I want to KILL you, so shut up already!" Ichigo chased him round and round Rukia.

The said girl—who is not clueless anymore, blushed in the middle of the chase scene above her. Ichigo's dad is completely misunderstanding the whole thing! She wanted to kill the guy too, but that would be so rude seeing that she just met them, and well, a little conscience is telling her that it's not the man's fault anyway that they were misunderstood, but its not as if they wanted the whole 'sleeping over' and 'Ichigo getting sick' incident to happen either. Well she did like it a bit… what the heck, now it's getting to her head!

Isshin watched as Rukia sat down and blushed with a serious look on her face. He smirked, grabbed her hand and pulled her up, making the young woman yelp in surprise.

"Here, Ichigo, catch."

Ichigo looked at his dad dumbfounded. "What?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

Isshin took Rukia in his arms and tossed her over Ichigo like a sack. Her being petite was an advantage, so carrying and tossing her was no feat.

Rukia gasped as she felt herself being lifted up and now flying over inside her small house.

Ichigo's eyes widened and opened up his arms to catch her, in which luckily, he did and both came toppling over on the floor with a loud thud followed by small grunts.

As soon as Ichigo met with the floor with Rukia on top of him—the girl mumbling curses and murder under her breath—he looked over to his father and yelled with fury. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO? SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT YOU PSYCHO!"

Isshin smiled and laughed. "Remember Ichigo, Rukia, have fun…" He grinned at the two. "Oh, I want at least three grandchildren! You can make more if you want, but for now, that's it… so excuse me and don't be too shy to get started!" He left singing and prancing around happily. "We'll talk about the wedding after when you're finished groping her!"

"What?!" Ichigo and Rukia looked at his retreating form and tried to digest what the man had just said.

They looked at each other and found their position, quite scandalous.

Rukia was toppled all over him, hair a mess and shirt up exposing her belly, while her pulled up skirt exposed her inner thighs. Ichigo on the other hand, had his shirt lifted up until his belly and his arms were encircled tightly on her waist, because of the catching incident earlier.

Both blushed and scampered off one another fixing themselves, turning around to avoid each other's gaze.

Silence again.

Ichigo coughed. "Damn old man… geez, what the hell is he thinking?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "What have you been telling them anyway?"

Ichigo turned violently, "What? I have not been telling anyone anything!"

"yeah right, ugh. I can't believe they thought that you and I…"

"What? I'm not disgusting!"

"I never said you were, just the thought of it all!"

"Ah, so you find me interesting then?"

"Please, no way."

"Oh… okay." Ichigo sounded disappointed.

Rukia sighed. "Look, not in a bad way okay?"

"…."

Rukia growled. "Argh, now I will have nightmares."

"Well sorreee…" Ichigo stood up. "Look, Rukia, let's uhm… forget what my father said, he's just like that anyway. Don't tell me you got turned off by that?"

Rukia stood up as well. "No. But it was a disturbing thought. But yeah, you're right; I'll not let it get into my head."

But both knew it'll be hard. Having someone to openly tell them things that they are not really engage in is something that could haunt you. Especially when at some part of their mind, they agree with what has been told to them.

'Marriage' and 'sex' are completely taboo words for those two from now on.

---------------------------

A few weeks after Isshin and Ichigo's sister's visit and all went back to normal—well, almost.

It has been a tough week for Ichigo and Rukia for they couldn't stop blushing whenever they see each other because flashbacks of Isshin prancing around and mentioning 'sex' and 'marriage' over and over again played in their heads like a broken record. And it didn't help when said man calls up Ichigo every minute to remind him of his 'grandchildren' and how he can't wait to play with the little 'critters'.

Ichigo bellowed at him that the only critters he will be able to play with are the bugs and worms six feet under if he doesn't shut up about it. Rukia almost, just almost agreed that Ichigo would go and bury his father to play with said critters.

It's not as if, they were guilty of it, it was just plain embarrassing… yeah that's it. And Ichigo hated the fact that Rukia had developed a habit of punching and kicking him senseless when she feels like it and when—he thinks—that she is remembering the 'awkward talk' last week.

As if the chappy doorbell habit wasn't bad enough.

But he knows, no matter how sadistic it is; it's her way of letting him know she is comfortable with him already. Of course, he won't let her have all the fun, he had his share of cussing too, minus the physical torture part, he just couldn't hit her, but he won't go on telling her that.

Her door was already replaced by a new one since Ichigo's baboon of a father kicked it in half, and they are enjoying their time here inside Hitsugaya's place.

Rukia wondered why she too had been called for a meeting, a meeting that involved the Shinigami members only, and much to her delight, and Ichigo's distaste, Kaien was there too.

Needless to say, the carrot top was brooding yet again. He had been thinking about a lot of stuff lately, how he decided to give his fellow members the hell of their lives especially Urahara, for letting his father know where he was a few weeks ago and also there's this thing about Kaien and Rukia being too comfortable with each other.

Feh, so what? He doesn't give a damn.

Then the 'weird hat' manager came in with a smile on his face, behind him was Yoruichi. "Alright guys, I came bearing good news."

Ichgio snorted loudly, which caught everyone's attention—not to mention Kaien and Rukia who had stopped talking to turn to him. He inwardly smirked, that was fun.

"Why the snort?" Hisagi asked. Ichigo relaxed himself on the bean bag. "I was just being sarcastic, ignore me."

And so they did, as they all turned back to Urahara.

"Anyway, guess what's inside the envelope?" Urahara sung, which earned him a couple of grunts and snorts from his audience. "Come on, it's not fun if you don't guess."

Yoruichi slapped her forehead and took the envelope from his hand. "I'll just read the damned thing."

Urahara whined about not being able to start a guessing game and Hitsugaya made him shut up so they could get on with it.

"Ikkaku's wedding will be the day after tomorrow, and he has invited you guys to it." The tanned woman came, ignoring her fiancée who was having a childish tantrum in the corner.

Ichigo and Rukia squirmed a bit at the mere mention of 'wedding' for it made them have visions of Isshin prancing around, scattering confetti all over and mentioning Sex and three grandchildren.

"yeah, we know that…" Hisagi came. Yoruichi deadpanned, "I know… and it's obvious you guys are invited… but…"

Chad looked at the tanned young woman seriously. "Is there something else?"

"Yes. Actually, the whole event would be private." Urahara finally went serious.

"That's good. At least we won't have to deal with the press. No wonder the invitations and the news about it are handed out two days before." Hitsugaya said in a calm voice, obviously relieved about the whole thing.

"There's also another thing." Yoruichi came again.

"What?" Hisagi inquired.

"Ikkaku wants you to play in his reception."

"What?! Come on, I want to relax." Ichigo grumbled. "You're so selfish you know that? Why can't you do that for a friend?" Rukia frowned at him.

"Ha, you're one to talk; you're not the one who's going to play the whole night." The carrot top complained.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to be there anyway." The amethyst eyed retorted.

"On the contrary Rukia, that's why you are here. Ikkaku wanted you to come." Kaien interjected and made the petite girl stop with her plan of clobbering Ichigo. "Uh… I am?"

"Yes. He wanted you there Rukia-chan. So please come." Chad smiled.

"Uh… that's I…" Rukia blushed.

"Stop being coy about it and just go." Ichigo grumbled. "Your innocent look is starting to piss me off."

"Gwah! You're so mean you idiot!" This time, there were no more distractions, and Rukia had finally fulfilled her need to pummel a certain orange head strawberry.

All of them laughed as the two bickered to no end.

After the meeting, Ichigo finally gave in with playing in the reception since one; it won't be a whole night escapade and two, to stop Kaien from butting in his and Rukia's fight whenever the girl mentions about him not playing and being selfish and all.

Kaien actually said that if Ichigo doesn't play, maybe Rukia could and that she would do well in anything she does anyway. When this comment earned a lot of pink hues on the petite girl, Ichigo snapped, telling that he'll do it to save the majority of the guests from Rukia's performance. This comment resulted to another bickering moment from the two.

The group was surprised at how much cuss could spurt out of their mouths, especially the calm and collected Rukia—being with Ichigo is a bad influence, is what they concluded, the orange head however, begged to differ.

After a couple of bones crunched and faces scarred, Rukia was happy he agreed and apologized to her which helped in shutting her up. Also, she didn't like the way Kaien joked about her playing, if those guys took it seriously, she would go haywire; she doesn't even know how to hold a guitar properly.

After the meeting, each of them went on their separate ways. Hisagi went to go see a cat show with Kaien. (Ichigo's glad about that), Hitsugaya stayed in his house to play some more pieces, Chad went off to school for his afternoon classes, while Yoruichi and Urahara went off to see some more sponsors, which left the two of them stuck again together.

"I better go…" Rukia waved.

"Where to?" Ichigo looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I…I need to go find me a dress. This is all too sudden, and then the wedding would be the day after tomorrow. I don't have any dresses with me… geez, why didn't I think of that?" Rukia panicked.

"Oh. Geez, that's a pinch." Ichigo cupped the back of his head.

"You think? Gah, I can't believe this. I don't even have any idea what to wear."

"Then let's get you something."

"What?"

"You heard me, come on, let's go, we haven't got all day." Ichigo pushed her inside his car and drove away as soon as he got into his side.

-------------------

"Ichigo was thankful the mall wasn't crowded today, but then again, it always wasn't crowded here. They were inside the mall where they first met.

"You really don't have to do this… Uhm, I could ask Hinamori to.."

"Shut up will ya? You're getting irritating by the minute. You've been ranting about how I should not do this inside the car and up until now. Can't you at least be thankful and considerate that I agreed to go with you here, shopping, S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G. When, you know very well, men don't pretty much like that idea." Ichigo grumbled.

"Don't go saying it like I was the one who forced you into coming!" Rukia flared.

"Rukia…. Just… just shut up." He messed up her hair and walked away. "Let's get you jewelry." He went inside Rangiku's store.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I'm closing up early today—Rukia!" Rangiku exclaimed as she saw the petite cousin of her friend went in with—oh, my gosh is that Ichigo Kurosaki?

"Oh, sorry… but you don't mind if we look around for a bit right? I mean just a little bit? My friend here needs something like necklace or whatever for a wedding." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Oh really?" Rangiku's eyes sparkled. "Whose wedding if I may ask?"

"Huh? Oh, a friend of ours." Ichigo came. "Rangiku, uhm… its okay, you can close up here; we really don't need neckla—." Rukia interjected.

"What the hell are you saying? Of course you nee—wait, you know this woman here?" Ichigo pointed to the big busted blonde woman in front of him.

"What does it look like to you stupid? I wouldn't be calling her by her name if I didn't. Geez." Rukia frowned.

"I was just asking midget!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Anyway, shouldn't the dress come first before the jewelry?"

"She's closing, so you better get yourself the damn jewelry already."

"I told you, it's not necessary."

"Well I'm telling you it is!"

Rangiku was having fun at the scene unfolding in front of her, but she knows she has to stop this before something—something like bloodshed—happens. "Alright, stop it you two!"

It worked, much to the big busted woman's amusement. The two looked at her with winced expressions.

"Kurosaki, Rukia is right, the dress should come first, so you can match the jewelry with it." She turned to look at Rukia. "And Rukia, the whole thing is necessary… besides; shouldn't you be happy that Kurosaki here is volunteering to get you fine ornaments?"

Saif carrot top smiled smugly at the complement.

"I don't give a shit." Rukia narrowed her eyes towards Ichigo.

"As usual 'that' coming from an ungrateful bastard midget like you." Ichigo snorted.

"Alright, that's enough. Can't you at least act like you two care?" Rangiku sighed, such a hopeless couple they are.

"I could if only this little 'thing' here, stop nagging me!"

"This orange monkey is driving me nuts! I don't even know when he's serious or not."

"Look, I'm a jeweler, not some anger management or therapist or whatever you call it. If you want to buy jewelry, be my guest, if not, you could take a hike."

Then all went silent, until Ichigo's cellphone rang.

"yeah?" He sniffed. "But… oh alright."

"What's up?" Rukia asked.

"Urahara, he wanted me to go meet him up, there's this sponsored gig again in a bar or something."

"A bar? Don't get me wrong or anything, aren't you like famous? Shouldn't you guys be way past small mall and bar gigs?" Rangiku inquired.

"Actually, Urahara and the guys… all of us, we're not picky, if there's profit from it, we go no matter how small it is, plus, it's sponsored anyway… So no big, it helps get rid of the boring feeling when we're vacant now and then or something." Ichigo grinned. "Anyway, I better go. Just ring me up when you're done Rukia, I'll pick you okay?"

"Whatever." Rukia deadpanned. "yeah, sure… take care then."

"I'm closing anyway, why don't I help you find a dress Rukia?" Rangiku came.

"Sure, why not? If that's okay…" Rukia smiled, and the blonde woman nodded. "That's good, wait for me okay?"

The petite raven haired girl turned to look at the variety of necklaces on the display window. Ichigo took this as an opportunity to talk to the blonde woman.

"Uhm hey, Rangiku right?… I know this is too much to ask but since you are helping Rukia find a dress, could you hold on to this then?" He handed to her a small plastic card.

"Okay, but what's this?"

"Uhm… that's my card. Get her anything she wants, don't tell her you're using my money; make something up if you have to. I can't hand it to her for her to use cause' I know she'll refuse. The thing is, we kind of pulled her into this mess—event actually so it's the least we could do." Ichigo whispered.

"Sure. I'll do my mission perfectly!" Rangiku giggled. "Well then, off you go."

"Right." With that, Ichigo left.

Rangiku smiled and made her way towards Rukia, hugging her from behind, which made the raven haired woman yelp in surprise. "Ra-Rangiku? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that, you're so lucky Rukia!" She squealed. "Now, let's get you that dress and make every man's eyes pop out from their sockets at how beautiful you will look a day from now!"

Rukia was dragged out and inside different kinds of stores as she whined about not wanting anyone's eyes come out of their sockets.

-----------------------

Rukia didn't like this feeling.

She definitely didn't like this feeling at all.

First she deliberately refused Ichigo's offer of taking her with him at the church, second, she had to make up one big huge excuse for it, and thank god he bought it, she still didn't like the idea of going inside the church with him. So she came alone, clad in beautiful turquoise stilettos with a silk dress that had a fade turquoise color effect at the bottom and the cloth reached just below her knees. On her neck was a gorgeous line of pearls.

Ichigo almost dropped his jaw on the carpeted floor when she got in. The group snickered, and Ichigo being Ichigo, decided to crack a smartass comment to hide his embarrassment—something about her looking like a dwarf in turquoise blankets—and Rukia, being Rukia, gave him a number on the head.

She'd be walking down the aisle with him much to her dismay, since Ikkaku's wife made them principal sponsors.

And lastly, she's doing the part where she walks down the aisle, and everyone is staring—and she hates that very, very much. So much, her grip on Ichigo's arm tightened.

"Ow, hey, are you trying to pull my arm off?" Ichigo whispered. "Oh, sorry." The girl almost whimpered. It was as if she was contemplating on building a hole for her to get in or just run far, far away from here.

Ichigo smiled smugly. "Don't get too close if you don't want them to look more at you. The way you are grasping on to me like that could sure get too much attention." He chuckled, Rukia paled, and immediately let go of Ichigo's arm.

The carrot top regretted saying that however, for he now missed the warmth of Rukia's arms on his. The same goes with the petite girl, but her need to not be stared at is greater than anything else.

The ceremony went well, and Urahara whined about getting bored and can't wait until the reception so they could eat. Ikkaku and his wife Mina were finally husband and wife and they couldn't be any happier. Kaien sat beside Hisagi, who in turn sat beside Ichigo, then Hitsugaya then lastly, Chad.

"You know, the whole vow scene thing is going on in front of us, not in our left side." Hisagi teased, while Hitsugaya snickered in delight.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Of course I know that!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. Why oh why can't they find someone else to pester?

"You should pay attention Ichigo, if they turn this into a pop quiz; you won't answer a thing but instead, put 'lavender' all over the paper." The white haired guy choked a bit from the amusement he is getting.

"Shut the hell up all of you." Ichigo grumbled and tried to hide his blush.

Sure, he had been stealing glances over Rukia, but he was not staring, he was just making sure she's okay in her side, even though Yoruichi and Soi Fon is there with her to make her comfortable.

The raven haired woman had her share of teases from the tanned young woman and the Chinese tomboy. "Is he really that interesting?" Soi Fon came.

"Huh? Uh.. what?" Rukia snapped from her day dreaming, while Soi Fon deadpanned and repeated her question. "Ichigo, is he really that interesting? You keep on glancing at him every minute."

Yoruichi smirked and tried to contain her laughter, and even more when the petite young lady between her and her friend flushed hard. "No… It's… I wasn't looking at him… I was just looking at the church structure… that's all.." She coughed.

"Poor dear, you must be getting bored, don't worry, the whole thing would be over and we can go have a festive time at the reception." Yoruichi chuckled.

"Uh no… that's not what I… oh, alright." Rukia sighed and gave up.

And soon, the ceremony was over.

The group ate to their heart's content, and then bidding the 'couple' word of congratulations and stuff.

Ichigo sat beside Rukia, making sure she stays there and not with a certain dark haired doppelganger of his. He chewed on to some chicken meat and smiled. "Hey, relax; nobody here is going to eat you."

"Uh… I just feel a bit out of place you know…" Rukia pouted.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know… maybe a little awkward, I'm not used to this kind of occasions."

"Well you should, you'll be in one of this in the future."

Rukia stammered back at him. "What?"

"I said…" Ichigo grumbled.

"I know what you said, what the heck do you mean by that?"

"What? I didn't mean anything by that… I just—Oh hell no, it's not like that; I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you would get to attend events like these, I didn't mean it that you would be married or something like that!"

"Are you saying I won't get married?!"

"No, damn it! I was saying…!" Ichigo flushed and turned away.

"..." Rukia did the same and decided to leave the table and get some fresh air.

For some strange reason, it became too muffled inside there, and with Ichigo talking about weddings and her in the same sentence, is far too much for her to handle.

Of course, it's not because Ichigo proposed to her or something, she just got surprised when he told her that she would be in one, but then again, maybe she did just over react about it.

Ahh… screw this, she groaned and made her way towards the patio.

----------------------------

Ichigo slumped on the chair, a bit bewildered at the weird progression of his and Rukia's conversation.

Did she really think I meant her to be the one to have the wedding? And then he just had to rant to her back that she wasn't going to marry. What the hell, this is not a big deal anyway—it's not supposed to, really.

But then, after all that he can't help but imagine Rukia in a flowing white dress. Perfect, just perfect, he smiled inwardly.

He sighed, his day dream seemed to end there; he did not have any more strength in him to find out who was the groom.

----------------------------

All of the guests are having the time of their lives dancing, it'll be a couple of minutes before Ichigo and the others perform for the night. Yoruichi made sure she has all the fun with her sake drinking with Urahara and Soi Fon. Hisagi mingled among the female kind of the group, hoping to at least have some 'valuable' fun. Chad sat together with Hitsugaya, talking about trivial things with Yumichika and Ikkaku, all in all, they were having a blast.

Ichigo sat down on one corner, trying to figure out where Rukia went. His eyes wandered around the group and he carefully looked at them one by one, as if doing an inventory. He jerked a bit when he noticed one was missing—Kaien—and he didn't like it one bit.

Missing Rukia + Missing Kaien Stupid Ichigo thinking about murder.

Yeah, he growled and decided to look around. He wasn't possessive, nooo he's not, definitely not.

------------------------------

"Rukia?" Kaien came.

The amethyst eyed young woman turned to look the owner of the voice, and found that it belonged to a certain dark haired drummer. "Hey, Kaien."

"What are you doing here? It's cold out here, and you don't even have any coat with you." Kaien's ocean blue eyes softened with concern.

Rukia smiled and waved it off. "Oh, don't worry about me; I think I left my overcoat at the table. I'll be inside soon; I just went out to get some fresh air."

"Here." The dark head man placed his black overcoat over her bare shoulders, making the petite girl shiver a bit in surprise. "Uh.. thanks, I guess."

The two were silent for a few seconds when Rukia decided to cut it off. "Shouldn't you be getting inside now? You guys are going to play right?"

Kaien chuckled and shook his head. "Uh.. no, actually, Ikkaku wanted to play with them for the last time, so it's his stage. I'll just be watching." He stepped a bit forward towards Rukia. "What about you? Shouldn't you be inside also? I mean, you should see them play. And besides, I don't think Ichigo would like it if you don't watch."

Rukia pouted. "feh, he's just too full of himself, I bet he would say his infamous line again: watch me." She imitated Ichigo's smug look when she said the last part.

Kaien laughed, quite amused at the woman in front of him. "I like you Rukia, you're funny."

"Well you're funny looking too." Rukia growled.

"No, I mean, you're fun to be with…" Kaien smiled and took her hand. "Let's say we go out tomorrow, my treat? I want to know more about you."

Rukia was surprised at the sudden and forward contact. "Eh? UHm… You mean, like a date?"

Kaien pretended to think for awhile and turned to look back at her with a grin on his face. "Yeah, like a date. So, what do you say?"

"Uh… Oh alright, but nothing funny okay?"

"Of course. Great, I'll pick you tomorrow then, around 5 in the afternoon, how's that?"

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I could take you in the amusement park."

"Oh." Rukia faltered a bit but then brushed it off.

Why did, she think at one point that it was Ichigo's job to take her there and not Kaien? She then shrugged and decided not to think about it.

"There you are!" Ichigo bellowed. "I've been looking all over for you and all you do is flirt around here!" He grumbled and took Rukia by the hand.

"How dare you! I wasn't flirting you fool!" She flushed and gave a number on Ichigo's head again.

"Geez, no need to be so violent you scrawny dwarf." He glanced over to Kaien and scoffed. "Anyway, we're about to play! You have to watch us!" He pulled on her again, despite her protests.

Kaien just shook his head and followed suit.

-------------------------

"Sit here." He forced her to sit in front of the small stage. "Watch me okay?"

"Like I don't. You always tell me that." Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Hitsugaya and the others are counting on your cheer, so shout okay?" He grinned and made his way towards the stage.

"So, Ichigo, how was it?" Hisagi cooed.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo placed his guitar strap around him.

"You know… ah hell, whatever. Anyway, so this is the song eh? Nice. Suits you." Hitsugaya grinned and turned towards his keyboard.

"Ha? Whatever. Anyway, howsa going there Ikkaku, ready to hit the beats again after a long time?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Feh, I am not that old." Ikkaku scoffed. "But yeah, let's rock this place, my wife over there is going to cheer for me—THIS IS FOR YOU HONEY!" He yelled and Mina shrilled in response.

"Alright, let's do this." Ichigo turned to Chad. "Yes, let's." Chad nodded.

One…two…three…

The happy beat then entered, Ichigo strummed his guitar in a light manner while Hitsugaya plunked in his keys with enlightenment attached to it. Hisagi decided to bang his head and swing around as he played while Chad swayed a bit, just a bit. Ikkaku whacked on to the skins and made it quite obvious how energetic and sugar high er… sake high he is, while his wife looked on dreamily—apparently, to her Ikkaku paying like a mad man was a turn on.

Ichigo then went near the microphone and Hitsugaya did the same, to act as second voice.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Ichigo then turned his gaze towards Rukia, while the amethyst eyed young woman did the same, until both didn't realized that they were lock in each other's gaze.

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

Rukia decided to look elsewhere; she has been fighting with herself a few moments ago, with the thought of: 'actually thinking Ichigo performing like this is a turn on'.

Plus, she was surprised with the fact that Ichigo is singing something English and was fluent with it, some of his accent were evident, and Rukia liked hearing it, this part of him.

Kaien turned to look at the petite girl and her back. He smiled as she tried to wipe the blush on her cheeks.

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

The crowd was going wild, singing along and dancing with the tune.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia again and winked, indicating to her that she stay put and watch him, and for the first time, she finally understood his signal, and stay put.

Well baby I surrender

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

Hisagi was getting a bit wild in playing now, taking off his shirt in the process, and a few girls shrieked in delight because of it. Chad just shook his head in disbelief and Ikkaku had a whole world to himself as he started a staring game with his wife.

Yoruichi and Urahara were now dancing while Soi Fon was drunk beyond belief in one corner, swaying her head with the tune and then falling asleep.

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

Hitsugaya grinned, thinking about how the song really fits Ichigo.

Rukia decided to give dancing a try, much to Ichigo and Kaien's delight as she swayed around gracefully.

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

It was like; he was already confessing his feelings to her indirectly, and him not even realizing it.

Rukia looked over towards Hitsugaya and smiled, mouthing to him that they were great, the white haired boy grinned in response.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love [x7_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally [x2_

Ichigo held on to the microphone with his right hand and readied himself for the final blow of the song, he admitted to himself though, that the song has got into him in some way, he just don't really know how to describe it.

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

He smiled and opened his amber orbs to look directly at Rukia's amethyst ones, and finally breathed in to whisper the last part of the song.

_Love ...I'm in love_

And by golly, he sure is.

-----------------------------------------------

Gah! Lengthy chapter to satisfy your ichiruki cravings! Hahaha! I'm sorry this came in late. I just got back home and I'm major, as in major tired… So expect to see a few errors, I did try my best not to make any mistake though… but then again. Whew. Thanks to those who sent me messages of appreciation and praise with my rendition of the photo shoot in my deviant account. I don't know how to thank you guys, so I hope this update will do. Isshin's visit was a bit mellowed down, but again, blame it on plot progression. Don't fret though, now that Isshin has gotten to know Rukia better, more much, much perverted teases and stuff will come those two.


	22. The only one

Lovely Reviews as ever. Sigh, I feel so spoiled. Sorry for this being late and all… same goes to my other fics, I haven't got so much time in my hands this days unlike before. Lots of things at hand and so much to do with so little time. Anyway, to make this short and the fic longer, let's go to the shoutouts.

And another thing, everybody loves Isshin so much. Don't fret, he'll be back in future chapters.. for now, sorry to say he's not here. Warning though; this chapter houses a bit of self pity and slight angst in thoughts.

SHOUTOUTS!

**Zeldagamefan**: hmm… lemon, lemon. Right now it had never crossed my mind yet, a little lime but no actual lemon I suppose, but then again, we'll see when we get there. Thanks!

**Shirou Hana**: Thanks, its okay homework comes first. I'm glad you liked everything that happened in the previous chapter. ; Most gracious for all the support!

**Bella68**: Hehe. The date would make him Furious and pissed to death! And that's because stubborn Ichigo finally admitted he is in love! Haha. I am proud to say that we are most definitely nearing the break up scene. Gah, I should stop saying spoilers. Geez. There will be more Isshin scenes that I guarantee. Kaien, he's still not spilling on his initial agenda—is he really serious with Rukia or is there a reason behind all of it? Haha. Thanks for the support, and enjoy!

**Strawberry-Ringo**: I figured you were a girl, but then I just wanted to be safe as to not offend anyone. Haha. Oh thank you for being ever so patient with strawberry rabbit. Thank you for the support, and I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Bleacher27**: haha. Corny indeed, but then again, sometimes corniness tickle the 'love' bone… if there is any. Haha. Ichigo is soo gonna freak. Thanks again. Enjoy.

**Strawberry-chan**: Yes, Renji is cheating on Rukia! Haha. Thanks again and enjoy!

**Kazukagi**: heehee, I do hope you still left some pieces of Renji after your group massacre on him; I still need him in future chapters… haha! Thank you for the kind words, and Kaien? I'm trying to make him act mysterious with his actions here… for now, he's just doing his thing and it's irritating the stuff out of Ichigo and confusing Rukia and the group at the same time. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this one too.

**ADDVengance**: Haha. I'm glad you liked it and updates really do make anyone's day doesn't it? So I'm sorry I'm late, and I hope you are happy with this update.

**Chappy-April**: Thanks, enjoy!

**RinUtari**: Thanks! Enjoy!

**PrincessRukia**: Everything will work out for the best don't worry. Haha. I'm glad you liked the way it ended, I personally found it cheesy but absolutely necessary, and you're one of those who fully appreciated it. Thanks again.

**Missy**: Thanks too! Here's the update! Enjoy!

**Ampfness**: Thanks, enjoy this one!

**Polarisakura**: Ah, an Isshin lover. Don't worry, he'll have more screen time than ever. Enjoy and thanks!

**Pigtopus**: It's not lengthy? Oh well, hehe. An Isshin fan again, woot! We'll have more of him in the future chaps, so be sure to watch out for it. Thanks, and enjoy.

**Jazzjackrabbit**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. The rating M is for safety purposes only… This story is spontaneous in a sense that I might place some mature things in the future chaps… hope that clears it. ; Thanks again, and enjoy!

**Hisanachan**: yeah, ichigo confesses, but only to himself. Geez. Thanks, glad you liked the Isshin and song part. Enjoy!

**babbiikhlxx3**: Thanks! Glad you loved it! Almost each and everyone of us want Ichigo to really confess to Rukia in the manga. But for now I guess, all we can do is wait and hope Kubo does something right in doing that. Haha. Thanks!

**Jeschura**: Thanks for reading and supporting this. ; Enjoy!

**AngelicAnimeKitty**: Wow, honestly, I was smiling when reading your review, I was even rendered speechless. I really don't know what to reply other than box loads of thanks! Haha. I liked the way you suggested things about Kaien and Rukia's date and it should be Ichigo instead. Heehee. Don't worry, I have a perfect comeback for Ichigo, he'll be in angst but it'll be a good comeback. Thanks again, glad you enjoyed it, I hope you continue to.

**Shenhui**: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one. Oh, you should try not postponing your sleep; it may not be good for you. Haha That coming from someone who sleeps at 4am in the morning. Haha! Thanks again! ENJOY!

**Conterra-san**: Thanks. Haha. I like it when you said: 'ichigo oh ichigo foraske thy father and refuse thy name and no longer be a kurosaki'. Haha, priceless! Don't worry, the more Ichigo screws everything up, the greater and better the comeback is. Thanks and enjoy!

**Cookie-nookie-chan**: Thank you, and I'm glad I was able to help and make you feel better. Everyone is missing Rukia nowadays because Kubo just doesn't bump his head so he can make sense and bring back Rukia in the manga. Geez, as if that is so hard to do. But maybe, just maybe, (my hopes are high) Kubo has something big planned for Rukia. Ohh. That would be so cool. Thanks again!

**Intercostalspace**: hehe thanks. Hmm, everybody expects Ichigo to tear everyone's limbs away (namely Kaien) if he learns about the date.

**Missy**: Nope, you haven't reviewed the previous chapter yet, but what the heck you still did. Thanks, here's the update, enjoy!

THANK YOU ALL!

--------------------------------------------------------

_As promised, Chapter 21 of Fall. _

_Previously on chapter 20: _

_Ichigo held on to the microphone with his right hand and readied himself for the final blow of the song, he admitted to himself though, that the song has got into him in some way, he just don't really know how to describe it. _

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_He smiled and opened his amber orbs to look directly at Rukia's amethyst ones, and finally breathed in to whisper the last part of the song. _

_Love ...I'm in love_

_And by golly, he sure is. _

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though. Accidentally in Love is by counting crows so obviously it's not mine either.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter…

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: The only one **

3:30pm the clock says.

It has been a normal day for Rukia, well half a day that is.

She decided to finish up some things with her manga, and her editor Ukitake, has been more than willing to help her out with revisions and ideas. Somehow, she thought that she was lucky to have Ukitake as her editor/publisher. He is a very kind man and he seemed to be working hard for her, so she decided she should do the same in return.

…not that she wasn't working hard in the first place, but the thing is she has been very, very passionate about her work that she was pacing rather well. Sure, there were a lot of times she lacked sleep and so on and so forth, but in the end, it was all worth it.

Now she can relax a bit for being too advance in her job.

She decided to rest then tidy up a bit in her small unit before…oh yes, before Kaien comes to pick her up and go to the amusement park.

She blushed a bit at the thought; Kaien was too straight forward in asking her out, she wasn't exactly used to it. She agreed anyway, but it doesn't mean there's something going on, it's just a normal day out, like what she and Ichigo does, not a day out like she and Renji does before—only, she doesn't really know the difference, aside from the fact that Renji is her boyfriend.

Speaking of which, that red headed baboon hadn't contacted her again. But she shrugged it off, she doesn't need to be the nagging and pestering girlfriend in these difficult times, maybe Renji is really busy, and she sure wished he is.

Ichigo hadn't contacted her either, and she doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But then again, it's not like she cares, or misses it, she has been after all with him just last night—alright, so she misses his pestering, no need to rub it in.

She sat down in front of her computer and decided to mail Byakuya, telling him all the things that had transpired ever since she set foot on this place.

She smiled as she pressed on the 'send' button and then leaned back.

Christmas is coming and she asked for her brother to come and spend some time with her. She hoped he'd have a positive answer by the time he replies.

-------------------------

Ichigo sat down on a blue chair. It was comfortable; he mused as he slowly slouched on it and rested his head on his right palm. Urahara is inside the meeting room right now with Yoruichi and Hitsugaya, something about a new photo book. Chad was still at school and Hisagi was somewhere and told them he would be late.

The carrot top didn't want to go inside the meeting room, since well, he doesn't listen to any of the things discussed anyway since he finds it boring, plus, he kept on thinking about a certain raven haired woman and what might she be doing today.

Well if he does find out, he'd sure have a huge fit.

So he sat down there waiting, and listening to his Ipod. It was a peaceful day, he thought, until a certain violet haired model came throttling in front of him.

"Ichigo." Senna came with a seducing tone in her voice. Ichigo just looked up and did not falter, as he took off the plugs on his ears.

"Oh hey, Senna." He choked out, such stupid luck he has indeed.

"Having a meeting I suppose? What might you be doing here when they are all inside there?" Senna sat herself down beside said young man and pointed towards the conference room.

Ichigo just mumbled a: "It was boring; I decided to stay out of it." He scratched the back of his head. "What about you?"

Needless to say, Senna giggled, and Ichigo winced at the high pitched voice. "I'm also scheduling a project." She stopped and smiled while ecstatically saying: "Maybe what they are meeting in there is a collaboration of our projects!"

Ichigo coughed violently, as he swallowed some of his saliva nervously.

"Are you okay Ichi?" Senna came.

"I'm… I'm okay.. geez… don't call me Ichi." He stood up. "I…I gotta go Senna." He stormed off. No way, no freaking way! He must find out and make sure that there will be no Senna joining them in any—as in ANY projects!

------------------------------

"Coming!" Rukia bellowed as she carefully slipped in her feet inside her blue flats that went well with her ocean blue dress. It was exactly five in the afternoon, and Kaien was just in time to pick her up.

She opened the door with a smile. "Sorry if you had to come all the way in this place. I told you we should have met half way."

Kaien raised his hand and shook his head in protest. "No, it's quite inappropriate since I was the one who asked you to go out." He smiled gently and motioned for them to go. "Shall we then?"

Rukia nodded and closed her apartment door. "Right."

--------------------------------

"Hey, Ichigo. What are you doing over there?" Hisagi waved, and the carrot top, who has currently hiding behind a large plant panicked, quickly pulling his tattoo faced friend away from the entrance door.

"Shh… Senna's inside. I swear, she really gives me the creeps." He sighed as Hisagi decided to peek. "You're right; I bet you're the one she's looking for… her head's been darting right to left."

"She actually had this crazy idea about us having collaboration with her." Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Relax, remember, Kiyone didn't want her near us… so it won't happen." Hisagi assured.

Ichigo scoffed. "I hope. You know how manipulative that Senna is…" He looked over to his friend. "You smell like alcohol. Where have you been?"

Hisagi cupped the back of his head. "Oh, hehe. I met this young bartender and well she served me some of her specialty so…"

"You're such a jackass. You told us you were going to some motor parts store?" He snarled back at him. "You were just slacking off when all of us here are doing jobs."

"Shut up ya prick, stop acting like Hitsugaya, you suck at it. And what do you mean doing jobs? You're the one who's just sitting around here in the lobby because you're so easily bored."

"At least I'm here."

"It doesn't count as working you moron."

"Well at least I'm not drinking myself away."

"You're just pissed because you're here instead of going out and being with Rukia." Hisagi smirked; he knew all too well that he would score big with that comment.

And true to the tattoo faced predictions, Ichigo stopped barking and his tongue seemed to have been caught in his throat. "Wha—what the hell is the connection of that to this?" He growled, face all red.

"You know Ichigo, you should be more honest to yourself."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What? So I was right? You were thinking of spending your time with Ruk—."

Hisagi didn't finish when Ichigo banged his forehead unto his friend.

"BITCH!" Hisagi yelled in pain.

Ichigo stormed off. "I'm not a female nor am I a dog dumbass." He smirked.

Hisagi sat there trying to contain the tears of pain. One day, one day he'll get back to him for doing that.

-----------------------------

"Here." Kaien smiled and handed to Rukia a bag of pink cottoned candy. Rukia smiled in return and muttered a 'thanks'.

The dark haired young man sat down beside her on a park bench. So far, they had been into lots of rides—even the roller coaster, in which Rukia thought she just left her liver (or was it her heart?) inside said ride.

They both walked around the park, Kaien playing some games for Rukia so he can win her those cute bunny dolls hanging on the booths.

The dark haired man shared some of his stories way back when he was in college and was still playing in an amateur band, but as soon as he graduated, he had to find a decent job, but still kept in his heart playing skins. Urahara had been always there to help him so he can still play. He has known Urahara and Ikkaku for a very long time now.

Rukia shared some of her experiences, how she once almost drowned in a pile of canvasses in their art room, and so on and so forth, and about her friends, and her brother.

"Oh look, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Rukia stormed off and gushed over a small photo booth with bunny designs on it.

Kaien just laughed. "You really like rabbits don't you?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, it's not really a secret. I don't know why, but I'm quite fond of the little things—Oh wow, its one of those photo booths where you can make your images a sticker thing. And with bunny designs too."

The dark haired man shook his head and stomped forward, pushing Rukia in.

"He--." Rukia protested as soon as she felt being pushed inside and Kaien sitting beside her.

"Let's get ourselves a souvenir for this day."

"but…!"

"No buts…" Kaien smiled and took Rukia's hand; not looking at her while his other hand placed some coins over the slot. "I told you, I like you Rukia, and I want to know more about you." His grip on her small hand tightened. "So, I figured, this could be a start—of a beautiful friendship."

Rukia looked over to him and her ears went warm. She hadn't felt this embarrassed in her entire life since, since, well she can't possibly remember it since it was embarrassing. Kaien was being too nice, and too forward that it's giving out mixed signals and it's confusing her, but she knew better than to let her feelings be swayed by that.

Maybe that's just how he is.

"Okay, in a count of three, smile okay? Or you can make funny faces, it's all good anyway." The man grinned.

Rukia nodded again when her voice failed her. She looked at the small hole in front of her, (where the camera is located) and smiled.

FLASH

CLICK

And it's done.

The tension inside the booth was completely washed away when Rukia saw the hilariousness of their expressions on the prints. She was glad she decided to make fun of the photo thing, because Kaien did the same, and it would be too silly when she's the only one smiling seriously.

She made a metal note to herself to take Ichigo in this very booth so she can share the hilarity of it all.

There she goes, thinking of Ichigo—again.

"So, what should we try next then?" came Kaien.

Rukia fidgeted a bit for answers, she wanted a slow one this time before going off, and also the fact that she and Kaien had just finished eating. (Foods which consists of ice cream, hot dogs, fries and sweets)

"I want a slow one this time" Rukia looked at the pink candy that was still in her hands and took a bite from it.

Kaien thought for awhile, and then spoke. "Why not the ferris wheel then?"

Rukia froze. Something about riding the ferris wheel with Kaien wasn't right.

It's not because she's shy or anything, it's really not a big deal. But she remembered quite clearly that she asked Ichigo to take her there, once upon a time in a lookout point.

He's her tour guide, and he promised it. It was like, ditching him on their promise, and she can't have that. She knows it will make Ichigo pissed and deep down inside of her…

…she wanted the one to take her there to be Ichigo, and no more.

"I…let's try something else."

"What's wrong with the ferris wheel?"

"Uhm… nothing, I just don't feel like going there right now."

"You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"Not really…"

Kaien wondered at first then smiled, quite getting the point. "Alright, if you don't want to… then what would be the alternative?"

"Maybe we could try the carousel." Rukia sighed in relief.

Right now, she has set her mind on one thing.

Ichigo will be the ONLY one who will take her up there in that huge ferris wheel.

--------------------------

"Finally, the meeting is done!" Hisagi grinned as he sat down on the lobby's comfortable chair.

Hitsugaya glared right at him. "What the hell do you mean by 'Finally'? You weren't even at the meeting!" Ichigo chuckled and added a: 'yeah.' to the white haired boy's sentence.

Said white boy glared again, this time at carrot top. "Same goes for you, you piece of—you weren't at the meeting too!"

"But I was here inside this building!" Ichigo defended.

"That still doesn't count!" Hitsugaya flared back and coughed. "Anyway, we have some bad news for you Ichigo."

"What? Why only me? I thought this was supposed to a photo book for the group, not a damn solo career?" Ichigo burst out and sat down beside Hisagi.

"Well yeah, the photo book is a group thing, but that isn't the problem here." Urahara came. On his hands were a pile of folders.

"Then what is it?' Hisagi inquired.

"This." Urahara presented to them a poster of something.

"Go—Gon-do-ra? Gondora fashion week? What about it?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You do know Isane, Kiyone's sister is the owner of the Gondora fashion line right?" Hitsugaya explained.

The two 'missing-in-meetings' men nodded simultaneously like two third graders learning something new and are listening attentively to their teacher.

"She requested Ichigo to come and ramp down the show and model for two clothes." Urahara interjected, the two still listened.

"Wait a minute, why out of all the good-looking people, is Ichigo the one asked to go?" Hisagi complained.

"Hey. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo retorted.

"Shut up and listen then you might know why." Hitsugaya growled, then mumbling a: "If you only went to the meeting, then we wouldn't have this kind of conversation."

"Think Ichigo, Hisagi, why? To be honest, Isane didn't have plans of using any of you guys for the show. She strictly wanted models because she doesn't have time to teach new ones how to walk and all in the ramp." Urahara snickered.

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Ichigo nervously stated.

"Senna, she'll be in the whole escapade." Hitsugaya came.

Horror filled Ichigo's features, and Hisagi almost, pitied the poor guy.

"She…I don't know how she did it but she actually convinced Isane for you, to join. Only YOU mind you." Urahara sighed.

'What the hell?! I thought there would be no connections whatsoever with her? I can't model with her! I can't even stand being with her in the same room! She's, she's giving me these creepy, lustful looks that I don't really like." Ichigo shuddered.

"You're stupid, you know that? Senna's a hot model and you're actually rejecting her." Hisagi snickered. "You'll probably be labeled crazy if that comes out."

"Then you do the modeling." Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Oh, no can do young sir, besides, you're the one she's crazy about." Hisagi chuckled harder this time, "No matter how good-looking she is, there is no doubt that she's a total bitch."

Ichigo turned towards his manager. "Why didn't you do something?"

"If you had been in the meeting, then you would have done something personally! Kiyone wasn't able to do a thing because her sister begged her to, and she just had to give in and if Kiyone gives in, what else are we supposed to do?! The whole point is, Isane is too nice for her own good." Hitsugaya sighed.

"Too nice she didn't even notice how a total creep that Senna is." Hisagi snorted.

"Now, now, that's done, no need to be nasty… and it's your problem now Ichigo." Urahara cooed.

"darn this all, I need some fresh air." Ichigo scoffed and walked away.

-----------------------------------

Ichigo didn't like how all of these unfolded. He doesn't like the idea of modeling alongside Senna. Last time he did, she actually locked both of them inside the dressing room and tried to get her way with him. He hadn't told this to his group for fear of it getting complicated and mostly him being teased about it. Plus it was downright embarrassing. He had been screaming all that time inside, trying to get away from her.

It still sent shivers down his spine.

He thought back then, that she was a really cool and kind girl. But as time pass; he can finally see her true colors. She was nasty down to the core. Yelling and bossing around, pure nastiness. Even the group noticed it. But he's seen a lot of what she really is. One of that is she's a complete maniac and that her feelings for him were clear as day itself.

He was flattered, but he just doesn't feel anything for her, and she doesn't seem to be giving up.

And right now, he needed Rukia badly.

He has to tell her all of these to get it out of his chest. He was damn upset, and he wanted to kill, the only person that will help him calm down was the raven haired maiden of his.

He took out his cell phone and dialed Rukia's number.

"Come on, Rukia, answer the damn phone." He gritted his teeth in impatience.

Soon after, Rukia's voice came with a sounding: 'hello' which made Ichigo smile in relief. "Hey." He answered back.

"Ichigo? What's the matter? I mean, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting today?" Rukia inquired.

"We just finished, and the whole thing pissed me off… so, I thought that maybe we could hang out?" Ichigo frowned a bit at the memory of the news.

"I can't." was Rukia's sole reply.

"What do you mean you can't? Where are you anyway?" Ichigo said irritatingly. He can't have this now; he needed to get this 'pissed off' moment out of his system, like—NOW.

"You heard me, I can't… If you're just going to rant to me about how stupid and worthless the meeting is, sorry, you should go try a psychiatrist." Rukia deadpanned.

"You're such a mean midget!" He growled. And before he decided to hang up, he faintly heard a familiar—er ANOTHER familiar voice from the other line.

"Who's that?" Came the voice, and it somewhat resembles Kaien.

Rukia replied to the other person—who Ichigo is sure that is really Kaien—and felt himself boil.

"It's Ichigo…"

Kaien smiled and took the phone from Rukia, despite the girl's protests. "Hey."

"Kaien." Ichigo gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you doing with Ru—where are you?"

"We're in wonder world right now, almost getting ready to head back home." Kaien replied with ease.

Ichigo paled a bit. Rukia and Kaien in wonder world alone and together. What kind of twisted fate is this? He felt his chest tighten a bit and he coughed. "Like I care if you go home or not! I didn't say I cared! I never asked if you were going home, I just asked where you are!"

Kaien almost chuckled. "Oh right, you didn't, sorry."

"Yeah I didn't, don't go rubbing it on me. Hell, I'm hanging up now; I don't even know why I called!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Are you okay Ichigo? You seem to be a little… mad." Kaien asked.

"I'm NOT! I'm like this everyday damn it! Just, just give back the damn phone to the midget." He growled.

Kaien gave the phone back to the now frowning Rukia, who's not cool about his interrupting her and Ichigo's supposedly conversation. "yeah?" The petite girl came.

"Nothing! Have fun, I'm hanging up now!" The carrot top sputtered at the other line and closed his cellphone.

"Geez, what's his damage? I know he's pissed… but I didn't know he was _that_ pissed." Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I guess I shouldn't have been rude to him."

"Oh don't worry, Ichigo's fine. He's just like that sometimes. Now, shall we?" Kaien interjected. Rukia followed but still wondered what all that ranting was all about.

---------------------------------

The carrot top was beyond mad. If anyone up there really hated him, they should just come down right in front of him and tell it to his face, instead of doing this. Then he'll ask for a boxing match and beat the life out of those deities.

First, there's that modeling thing and now—Kaien is out on a DATE with Rukia.

A DATE WITH RUKIA DAMN IT!

And he doesn't have any idea about all of it! Right now, he wanted to really sock the lights out of his doppelganger, or maybe kill someone, just something to get the frustration out of his system.

He snarled at a passing cat in front of him while said cat snarled back, he kicked a can, yelled at the sky, kicked another can, growled at a tree and even tried to bark at a dog—but had to run away when the dog threatened to bite off his ass (because the gate separating him and the dog, that was supposed to be closed was open)

He had never felt this so much hate in him—ever! And to think he's a brooding, 'frowning everyday' type of guy, and that should have been obvious!

He's not jealous okay? He's just pissed that no one seemed to be telling him everything around here.

Okay, so he's jealous. It's nothing worth fussing about. But why should he? Okay, so he liked Rukia, that's one, he admitted that to himself days ago (but to himself only, he won't be caught dead telling that to everyone)… but why would he be jealous about Kaien? Plus, she has a boyfriend anyway.

'_So what if she has a boyfriend?' _

Is it because of that, that he is uneasy with the idea of Kaien being with Rukia? Because Kaien doesn't care that she is somewhat committed and he does?

Somehow, all of those things didn't seem to make any sense at all.

He shut his eyes tight for a moment and decided to drive away towards Soi Fon's café. He needed something to drink, and that doesn't mean anything alcoholic. He learned his lesson once and that's enough. This was all so fucked up, and he had decided that no matter what, he'll beat the living shit out of Kaien for this.

---------------------------------------

Kaien stood in front of Rukia as they stepped inside the carousel. "So, this will be the last ride then?"

"Yeah. Thanks for today, I really had fun." Rukia smiled back. To be honest, she felt a little guilty not trying to listen to what Ichigo really wanted from her, well he did but she just had to bitch out on him doesn't she?

"No problem, I really enjoyed myself too. I'm beginning to like knowing more about you." The blue eyed young man came as he sat down on a horse opposite to where Rukia sat. The amethyst eyed young woman raised an eyebrow. "You still don't know me after all that?." She laughed a bit. "You shouldn't force yourself into knowing me, things like that comes naturally."

Kaien laughed along. "I guess I should have done that in the first place."

"But this 'hanging out' helped; don't worry."

Soon after, they were inside Kaien's car and are heading towards home. Rukia was a little fidgety as she looked over to her watch and then her cellphone, looking as if she is expecting something or is worrying over something.

All Kaien did was just smile and then made a U-turn towards the mall.

Before Rukia noticed the sudden change of directions, they were in front of Soi Fon's café.

"What are we doing here?" She just had to ask.

"This is your stop." Kaien lightly chuckled, "Go on."

"Uh… But I.." Rukia's eyes showed that of confusion towards the dark spiky haired man.

Suddenly, the dark haired man's face went serious as he leaned a bit closer towards Rukia. "He's in there right now." He started, "I know you're a little worried as to why he called you back at the park, and I think he really needs you right now."

Rukia turned to look inside the glass panels of the store. True enough, Ichigo was there, sitting inside and he looked like he was the only customer left.

She sighed and shook her head. "He's such a pain." She turned to Kaien and hugged him. "Thanks for today, again. Be careful."

Kaien hugged her back and smiled as she stepped out of the car and waved to him. "I had tons of fun Rukia, till next time, see you around." He waved back and then left.

----------------------------------------------

Soi Fon sighed, she really needed to close the store now, but she doesn't know how to say it to Ichigo—or even if she does tell him, she didn't think he would listen and leave anyway.

He looked mighty depressed and confused, as to why, Soi Fon really didn't want to know, not like she cared anyway. She turned her gaze towards the door as the usual ringing of entrance bells came. Said Chinese girl was about to tell the customer that she is already closed, but stopped midway when she noticed it wasn't just any customer, it was Rukia.

Ichigo didn't move even from the sound of the bells, he continued to sulk on his seat and his brows furrowing more. Rukia signaled to Soi Fon that she would take care of the Chinese girl's 'overstaying' problem.

Rukia stood in front of Ichigo and frowned, the carrot top still didn't notice her. She then began to talk some sense into him. "Why the long face?"

With the sound of her voice, Ichigo jerked a bit in surprise and looked up. He wanted to smile, but then changed his mind. He decided to rant out on her. "What the hell do you care?"

"Well, I thought you needed me for something, your 'rudeness'." Rukia sat down across him. He snorted. "Yeah right, don't worry yourself over me, it's nothing. I can handle my own problems; I don't need anyone's pity…" He scoffed before continuing. "What about you and Kaien's date? You shouldn't be here, I'm sorry for disturbing your wonderful day."

He growled a bit then stopped. Oh shit, he just sounded too jealous—too obviously jealous! Damn! He prayed Rukia won't try to tease him about it as he tried to maintain his stubborn façade.

"What the hell? You sound like you're jealous!" Rukia smirked. Oh hell—so what if she got it right? Doesn't mean you can't still deny it!

Then the carrot top turned towards the petite young woman. "I am not jealous; you're just full of yourself just because you have been asked out by some guy. And to think you have a boyfriend, you shouldn't act that way"

Oops.

As soon as Rukia's eyes widened at his last sentence, he knew he had said something very, very wrong. Soi Fon heard the whole thing and just shook her head in disbelief. Way to go Ichigo.

Rukia frowned and whacked him on the head. "What the hell do you mean by that?!" She pouted. "It was a date alright, but it was just a friendly date, don't go accusing me of things!" She stood up and was about to leave. "And to think I have been so concerned of you the whole time when you called and told me you were pissed! What kind of a friend you think I am, not worrying over you, you crazy stupid monkey!"

Ichigo was stunned; first at how she hit him like hell and second, she was worried about him, the whole time of the date? And yeah, she does have a point, so it was a friendly date, she wouldn't possibly have feelings for Kaien right, even if he shows so much interest in her?

And then he saddened a bit, same goes for him.

Even if all these time he has feelings for her, she won't give it back the way he gives it to her because; she isn't like that, not like that at all. And mostly, he knew, even if it hurts, that the man she loves is not him but the red haired freak.

"Rukia." He whispered as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go! If you have to be judgmental about me, then I guess I was wrong about you." She almost wept. How dare he! How dare he say those things to her, especially at a time like this—when Renji seems to be so very distant with her!

"Rukia, I'm sorry." He whispered again despite her protests.

"Ichigo, please, just…I'm…" She almost sobbed but tried not to.

"Hey, look I'm sorry… I was just stressed up and all, I didn't mean any of it…" He frowned. "Oi, are you crying?"

Rukia growled and stepped on his foot which earned her a growl from the orange top. "I-I'm not! Why would I cry Idiot! I'm not all soft!" She pulled her wrist free and caressed it.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, boy, was he in for it now, he was deeply, deeply sorry. And he knew he didn't mean any of it, not in a way that would make Rukia look bad.

"Yeah, I know, you're pretty tough. You almost broke my toes you damn midget." He looked over to his feet then to her. "Rukia, hey, I'm sorry and thanks for coming anyway… I really appreciate it… And yeah, I was pissed this morning, but you know what, I think I'll live with it."

Rukia looked over to him and smirked. "Come again?"

Ichigo flushed. "Oh hell, I won't say it again."

"SAY IT!"

"I'm SORRY! THERE, YOU HAPPY YOU SADISTIC WITCH!"

"Good enough" She smiled. "Yeah, I know. And I know you will live through it." She placed her hands over her waist. "Let's… let's just go… We're both tired, and it'll be another day ahead of us tomorrow…"

"Yeah. That and I really have to close." Soi Fon came from behind them. "geez, for a minute there I thought a brawl would occur… but luck is on me… so if you don't mind…" She gestured towards the door.

The two apologized and said their goodbyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how was your date?" Hisagi asked as he played in front of the computer and not looking at Kaien.

"It was fun. I got us some souvenirs." He smiled and took out the pictures.

"That's cool." Hisagi stopped and turned to look at the small strip of images on their friend's hand. "But do you mind, enlighten me a bit on why you are doing this?"

Kaien looked up at Hisagi innocently. "Do I need to have a reason?"

The tattoo faced man frowned. "Kaien. You know Ichigo likes Rukia… so I want to know why you are doing this. What's your point?" He sighed and continued. "Do you also like Rukia or are you just doing something stupid like pissing off or testing Ichigo?"

Kaien's face went serious. He looked at the pictures again. "Rukia-chan, she's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question. I just want to know the truth behind all these and make sure you're not doing anything stupid as to make Ichigo try to kill you." He leaned back on the chairs arm rest. "So, I'm asking, do you also like Rukia?"

Kaien pocketed the picture and turned around as he stretched. "Wooh! I'm so tired I want to sleep!" He smiled and waved. "I'll be bunking in okay Hisagi? Night!" He slammed the door behind him despite Hisagi's protests.

The tattoo faced young man growled. "Freak, don't even know what's going on in that head of his."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia's soft voice came.

"Hmm?" Ichigo turned to look at her as soon as they reached the stoplight, and it going red.

"I know this is stupid, and I had to rack up all my courage to say this—despite it being embarrassing and all, I mean it really is—."

Ichigo felt a vein pop. "Cut it out Rukia, I don't care how embarrassing or how many courage aura you had to make, just say it already!"

Rukia pouted. "Geez, you're so uncouth!" She sighed. "Alright, if it makes you happy you oversized baby, I want to say thank you for everything."

The carrot top coughed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah I did, I just didn't expect it… It was kinda weird."

"Weird? Geez, you could have just said thanks back or something… you're so insensitive. Here I am embarrassing myself to say something like that, and all you say is weird?"

"Hey, stop biting my ass, I didn't mean it to be bad, I just thought it felt kinda sudden, you know, I wasn't expecting a thanks from you in this kind of situation."

"I'm not biting your ass. And what the fuck, when else would you want me to say it? When we're falling off a cliff?"

"At least I would die with you."

Rukia flushed a bit and was rendered speechless, while Ichigo's face went into horror mode as he realized what he had just said. They sat there in silence before he coughed again.

"Uhm, anyway midget… so… uhm…there's this 24 hour drive thru. Want to order take out and.." He stammered.

"I would like that. Yeah, let's do that... freaktard" Rukia mumbled back and brushed the previous event while focusing herself into buying some grub. As soon as they did, she offered to pay saying that it's her turn for all he's done already. Ichigo almost—just almost disagreed had it not for Rukia's threat to dismember him if he doesn't go along with it.

"oi, Citrus top" Rukia took a bite from her hamburger.

"For the last time, stop calling me that!" Ichigo growled.

"It's getting kinda late." Rukia stood up and looked over at her watch. "I don't want you driving this late back home—you might get into some freak accident and then come over to me as a ghost— not that it would scare me since you're scary enough as it is. So want to sleep over?"

Ichigo almost spilled his coke on his pants. He flushed hard—so hard he was glad it was dark and Rukia won't be able to see how red he is. "uh…" was his intelligent reply.

"If you're worrying about clothes, Bya-nii left some of his clothes on his last visit, I could give you that. Watcha say?" Rukia grinned.

Actually, it's not clothes that's Ichigo's problem, nor was it a problem—since it doesn't really look that way really. But the thing is, Rukia, as in Rukia is asking him to spend the night in her apartment.

Just the two of them. Alone.

Not that he had something perverted going on, there isn't really! Even if he did feel something bulge a bit under his pants—but nothing perverted, honest!

But the thing is again, he felt he was going to explode by just the mere thought of it. It was like a dream come true in an in love person kind of way. Oh sure, he had spent the night at Rukia's place already but he was so damn sick at that time, he didn't have time to think whether or not the hot feeling he had was a fever or a blush or both.

"Oi, hey, you could just say no if you don't want to, instead of gawking like that." Rukia snapped him back to reality by giving him a good punch in the gut—only a little softer, but Ichigo cringed anyway.

"Geez, you don't have to punch me… you sadistic garden gnome" He snarled at her.

"Well I tried snapping my fingers, didn't work, and I'm not a garden gnome you orange lunkhead. Look, if you hate the idea of sharing the same clothes with my brother, it's really okay with me you could walk naked for all I care." Ichigo smirked and she blushed turning around to face him. "Which is actually a joke; I would not like you do 'that'."

Ichigo smirked and leaned forward towards Rukia. "But you want me to anyway."

"Please… dream on you perv." She stuck out her tongue but the pink hues on her cheek were evident and Ichigo just had to smile to that. "So, I'm asking once again are you or are you not—."

"Alright, I'm in. I'm going over to your retarded house."

"You fool! My unit is not retarded! Why don't you go look at the mirror first and then define retarded!"

The two bickered as they went their way towards Rukia's house.

-------------------------------------------------

As Rukia set a futon beside Rukia's bed on the floor, Ichigo went inside the bathroom to put on Byakuya's forgotten clothes—which consist of a long sleeved white sweater and blue jogging pants. He went in the room after to find Rukia comfortably reading a book on her bed as she lay on her stomach. "Hey." She greeted.

"Your brother seems to be a bit buff on the shoulders; the sweater is slipping off a bit." He complained as he lay down on the futon.

"Oh pish posh, stop whining and just deal with it. You agreed to this anyway." She closed her book and rolled over near the edge of the bed to look down at him.

"Yeah… You just wanted me here so much I had to say yes" He smirked and yawned. "Anyway, I'm retiring. Goodnight Rukia." He slurred.

Rukia rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Yeah… Goodnight, Ichigo." She smiled and closed her lamp the room in total darkness.

After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo's voice came.

"Rukia?"

"Huh? What? I thought you were asleep already?"

"I can't see a damn thing."

"That's the same thing when you close your eyes. It's called darkness if you would want to know."

"It's not that dwarf! I can't sleep."

"Try closing your eyes fool."

"I can't sleep so I can't do that midget."

Rukia, irritated, opened her lamp. "Fine, what do you want?"

Ichigo grinned. "I never said I wanted anything… but now that you mentioned it…."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "No stupid pranks this time Ichigo. I'm sleepy, and I kill when provoked."

"Oh, don't worry… It's just that, I'm not used to one pillow under my head."

"Fine, here!" She whacked a pillow right at his face.

"Damn woman, you could have given it to me nicely!" Ichigo flared as he tore the pillow from his face.

"Don't care." She yawned and plopped back down. "Go to sleep." She closed the lamp again.

Ichigo tried to sleep, but he was having trouble doing it. In his mind, he really wanted to, but his body doesn't seem to be cooperating. He tossed and turned and grumbled profanities while at it.

Suddenly, a hand came clasping his.

"What the fuc—." He managed to blurt out from the surprise.

"Ichigo, If it helps I'll hold your hand until you finally go off to sleep okay?" She grumbled. "You're annoying with all that moving around."

"Like hell I wanted that to happen!" Ichigo flushed and blurt back, only a little weird-ed out because he can't see her because of the dark. "Freakin' midget—know it all."

Rukia didn't respond but carefully rubbed her thumb into his palm. That calmed him so much; he wanted to grab and hug her and sleep like that till the morning.

But he knows he can't do that nor will he ever be able to do that in his lifetime.

As she continued to rub her thumb across his hand, he felt like he could sleep now, and same goes for her as her strokes starts to slow down.

He sighed. The reality of it all was coming down to him again in full force and it hurts so much he wanted to tear the world apart for it.

Rukia was nice and nasty in a good way—confusing isn't it? She's complicated and at the same time simple and he liked it just the way it is.

She was close, nice and sweet in a sense to him, but it doesn't really mean anything more.

Why oh why does he have to fall in love? He never needed it, it's not like he wished for it. But it came. But of all things that had to come, it had to be this kind, the kind of unrequited one.

The one in where he finally understands that all this time,

All this freakin time, he was the only one who is in love all along.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyah. How sad. All this from Ichigo's mind. Ooh, he's having a hard time alright… haha. Angst in a very different level, he's not trying to get drunk anymore, cause he learned the hard consequence of that—although it did help him be taken care of Rukia. Haha. Anyway, to lighten you up readers, Rukia has her share of thinking about ichigo, only hers is not in the same level as Ichi--yet. Whoot. Thanks for all the support guys, Next chapter: Christmas! Yeah, yeah, I know, I am a little early but what the heck. Isshin will be there! YAY! More parties and stuff! Yay! Till next time,

Love lots, and hopefully more reviews of love,

-sushi


	23. Christmas in carmine

Wonderful reviews again. Sigh.. I am so very spoiled. Lately, I have been updating late and all, so I would like to explain why… I don't know if I had said this already but I'll say it again because some reviewers were asking me about it. The reason is that I am quite busy now with school since a new semester is coming and I'm being pressured enough as it is with my graduate thesis. BUT! Yes, there is a 'but' in it. I would like to assure you guys that even if I am very busy than before, I will still update. I may be late, but I won't abandon my fics. Also, to those who are reading my other fics, (AOL and SR) I didn't abandon them also. I lost AOL's final draft and SR is still in the works because I'm planning to post 2 to 3 chapters in it to make up for the long period of absence. There, I said it. I hope you would still support me despite all of these. ; and then I will continue to make more stories for everyone because I love you all!

And now, for the shout outs:

**Ampfness**: Thanks. Don't worry, Rukia would return Ichigo's feeling soon. ; And boy it'll be good.

**ADDVengance**: Thank you too for the review, and I am glad you liked it. Yep, Christmas with Isshin and the group would be a blast.

**Missy**: Here's the update! Glad you liked it! Yes, Ichigo and Rukia are cute together aren't they?

**Polarissakura**: Thank you for being patient with my late updates, I truly appreciate every bit of it. Kaien will be some sort of hindrance here, and he's being a mystery about it. Thanks a lot.. although I am not a fan of CCS, I think I'll go check it out anyway. Thanks again and enjoy!

**babbiikhlxx3**: Thanks. Glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**intercostalsspace**: Hehe. The modeling gig will push through, for now we'll mellow down before all jealousy things occur. Thanks again! Enjoy!

**Ridea-chan**: I'm totally fine, and still alive thanks for asking. Again, stop apologizing for mistakes and also for you not being able to review. I totally understand even if English is not your language, you still did well. ; Kaien is starting to be a hate-able person here ain't he? And so is senna haha. Don't worry, in this chapter Rukia will have strange feelings for ichigo, and she still doesn't know what it is… It's an ichiruki so don't fret. Thanks again and enjoy!

**Pigtopus**: Thank you. glad you didn't get bored with it. I hope the same goes for this chapter. Thanks for waiting here's the update. Enjoy.

**RinUtari**: Hehe. Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading this one too.

**IntegralGirl**: Thank you…; I hope you enjoy this one too. ; And make you ache for more Ichigo goodness.

**Strawberry-chan**: Yes, that was kind of sweet in a sense. Uhm, Isshin will be here, but I don't think he'll be all hilarious in this. But either way, he's here... so I hope you still enjoy!

**Bella68**: Hmm.. oops. I'm sorry if I failed to describe the sleeping scene fully, but Rukia and Ichigo didn't sleep in the same bed.. She's on her bed while he's on the floor on a futon. I'm sorry if you didn't understand my horrible description sorry, sorry.sob. I was so flopped out back then. A lot of people had told me that they had started to hate Kaien too… but there's a reason behind all of that. ahehehe. ; don't worry; Hisagi is always there to balance things out. You'll love what he'll do in this chapter. ; they would soon fall head over heels with each other but not yet here hehe. Bykauya shows up, more reel time this time around. Haha. We all love Byakuya. Thank you bella68 for the wonderful support you have given me from the very beginning. HUGS! You so rock!

**Shana.rose**: haha. Knots. Wow. It does send chills when you think about it. Rukia asking Ichigo to stay for a sleepover. GUSH! Oh, btw, I haven't seen the video yet. My macromedia flash is acting up; it won't play the vid… I'll have to re-install it first. I'll tell you when I am able to access it thanks!

**Me**: Uh… wow what a reaction, thanks! You rock too!

**Ryukansen**: I will continue. Don't worry. Sorry if it's a tad bit late though. Please enjoy this and thanks!

**Kazukagi**: 52 is good.. I can deal with that. Thanks for the Renji left overs. Once I'm done with him, (Which is only a few chapters away, he won't even have time to heal) I'll graciously, happily, willingly, etc give him back to you, Ichigo and Byakuya to pummel. Just hope that the Renji fans don't know about this or I'm dead meat. ; About Kaien… his intentions are a secret for now. If Hisagi can't figure him out yet, so does everybody. Haha. Thanks for the photo booth info. I was taken by surprise when you said that it practically looked like rape when Kaien did that. I was actually happy! Because it was exactly what I wanted it to look like. I'll spill a bit. You see, Kaien here is forward in his motives, meaning he'll force himself in a situation, (making him and Rukia look like they are really a couple to everyone's eyes) totally opposite from Ichigo, despite them looking a bit alike. ; so when you said that info, I was like: 'OH my god, that's what I wanted to happen and it totally fit even though I had no idea.' So basically, you just made my day back then. Thanks! HUGS for you! Glad you liked the story. And btw, you're right, those two won't hold out forever. Bwahahaha!

**C.Leshay**: haha. Jealous ichigo is really a golden sight. ; Glad you liked that line; I was actually laughing out loud when I re-read it… My father thought I was possessed or something like that. They were so creep-ed out; they scolded me for intoxicating myself with too much fics. Don't worry about Senna, she's just s 'butting in' character. She's not important and nobody cares about her. Haha! Anyway, I would also be waiting for you update on sex for dummies. I love that so much I could hug you! A heck, I'll hug you anyway. HUGS! Thanks again and enjoy!

**Animeluva**: Wow, thank you so much. You have such wonderful appreciative words. I would treasure that. Really. Thank you, you make me happy also too with such nice comments. I'm just glad I was able to make you happy with my story, that's what motivates me as a whole. I won't be continuing or pursuing this writing thing if it weren't for gracious and appreciative readers like you. Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy this one!

**Bleacher27**: They will soon be together, I promise that. But in the meantime, bear with me please. ; Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Hisanachan**: Ichigo needs a hug, and not just a hug, but a hug from Rukia! Yes! Sorry this came in way too late, but still I hope you enjoy this update!

**Shenhui**: Kaien's thoughts for now are restricted. Haha. We'll all know what goes inside his head eventually. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this too. I'm sorry if this came in late, despite you raying for it to not be late. But I hope I still fulfilled my task of giving a smile on your face with this update.

**Chappy-april**: haha. Hysterical reviews are so loved! ; This time around though, it won't be angst… I decided to lighten it up a bit… and fluff, we need fluff! I hope you like and enjoy this too! Thanks!

**Conterra-san**: Thank you.. wow, such hysterical review too. Haha hysterical reviews are loved anyway, second to long ones. Hmm, I like Renji too. Just because he's a sorta villain here doesn't mean I hate him… He just fits the part… so poor him. Haha. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Mauchan**: hmm. Did you get my PM to you? I think I have said there what I was supposed to put here. But either way, sorry about AOL being late and all… it's not in hiatus… it's just, darn late. Haha. Rukia.. well, can't blame the girl, she does find Ichigo sweet, but since she doesn't fully know him as in fully know his character to actually know that he's doing things out of the ordinary for her, that's why she doesn't give too much meaning to his actions. In a way, it is rather stupid. Haha. But that's it, I hope you enjoy this too, and thanks for the support.

**Soso**: Thank you. And thank you for the review too. I hope you like this update very much. Thanks again!

**Strawberry-Ringo**: Don't worry, this chapter would be a diversion from the sad previous chapter. Enjoy and thanks!

**Strawberrylover: **Thanks, glad you loved it; sorry if this was late though. Oh my, sorry, Ichigo and Rukia being together would have to take a few chapters before they come to that. But I assure you, it's for the build up process of their relationship. We wouldn't want them to be just getting on with it without much foundation. I just don't want their relationship to turn out so meaningless. Hope you understand. Thanks again and enjoy!

**Angelicanimekitty**: Don't fret much on the Kaien thing… but then again, Kaien would be a major interference throughout, so yeah, maybe we should fret about it. Haha. Anyways, glad you loved it. I hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks!

**Tigerwolf**: Ooh, predictions, predictions.. I like that. hmm.. Rukia playing drums? We'll see.. haha. Predictions are so cool. I did say in the previous shoutouts that Renji will be cheating on Rukia. So don't worry, we'll get there, the break up and all. Ack, spoiler again! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Werxa**: Hmm… I have sent you a personal message some time ago. I practically wrote there what I was suppose to put here… so now, I ran out of what to say... but anyways, thanks for reading this story even though you are a renruki fan. I truly appreciate it. HUGS! You rock!

Thanks everyone! For the support and all! HUGS AND COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU!

---------

_As promised, Chapter 22 of Fall. _

_Previously on chapter 21: _

_Ichigo tried to sleep, but he was having trouble doing it. In his mind, he really wanted to, but his body doesn't seem to be cooperating. He tossed and turned and grumbled profanities while at it. _

_Suddenly, a hand came clasping his. _

"_What the fuc—." He managed to blurt out from the surprise. _

"_Ichigo, If it helps I'll hold your hand until you finally go off to sleep okay?" She grumbled. "You're annoying with all that moving around." _

"_Like hell I wanted that to happen!" Ichigo flushed and blurt back, only a little weird-ed out because he can't see her because of the dark. "Freakin' midget—know it all."_

_Rukia didn't respond but carefully rubbed her thumb into his palm. That calmed him so much; he wanted to grab and hug her and sleep like that till the morning. _

_But he knows he can't do that nor will he ever be able to do that in his lifetime._

_As she continued to rub her thumb across his hand, he felt like he could sleep now, and same goes for her as her strokes starts to slow down. _

_He sighed. The reality of it all was coming down to him again in full force and it hurts so much he wanted to tear the world apart for it. _

_Rukia was nice and nasty in a good way—confusing isn't it? She's complicated and at the same time simple and he liked it just the way it is. _

_She was close, nice and sweet in a sense to him, but it doesn't really mean anything more. _

_Why oh why does he have to fall in love? He never needed it, it's not like he wished for it. But it came. But of all things that had to come, it had to be this kind, the kind of unrequited one. _

_The one in where he finally understands that all this time, _

_All this freakin time, he was the only one who is in love all along. _

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though. Title taken from Kubo's BLEACH short strip/omake, Christmas in carmine. You should see it, it's hilarious. 'No Christmas without you' is by Skoop on somebody. Check it out on you tube if you want.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway. I'm in my 22nd chapter! Wai! Faints…

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 22: Christmas in Carmine **

Hisagi shivered as he made his way towards the bathroom. It's already December and almost Christmas time, the wind was cold outside and every time he wakes up in the morning, the fog is like smoke that creates a certain mist on his glass panels.

This is also the time where it is so cold; he always gets up to take a leak because of it.

He sighed as he finally finished what he came for in the toilet. He zipped up his pants and washed his hands, wincing at how cold the water is and he hurriedly went back to his bed.

The tattoo faced young man shifted a bit on his bed and snuggled at the warm pillows and blanket. Ah, yes this is the life, he won't go out today and just relax, he was glad there is no meeting whatsoever today, or so he thought.

His cellphone rang violently as it displayed Urahara's number and that stupid face of him smirking as it popped on and off on his LCD. He picked it up with a sigh. "Yeah?"

"Hisagi, rise and shine, it's a brand new cold day! We have a meeting today. We're going to talk about your post holiday photo shoot and your other gig after the holidays isn't that nice?"

Hisagi frowned; great, just great.

"Oh.. okay, where then?" He finally asked.

"Ichigo's place!" The manager announced. "See you there in fifteen minutes!" He said in a sing song voice before hanging up.

Hisagi stretched, so much for a good day at home, now there's a meeting and at Ichigo's place—wait a minute, Ichigo's place? Are they even sure he's there?

Last time he checked, the orange top had been hanging around too much at Rukia's place, so much that the news came out eventually. They were last week's tabloid news and headline because of it.

Apparently, Ichigo had a fit about it, Rukia too, but she decided not to butt in this and let Ichigo face the music on his own with a couple of bones breaking on Ichigo's part. After all, he's the celebrity and not her. And he really is just helping out, so there's nothing to be guilty about, the petite girl understood and reasoned, while carrot top complained on why she had to break some of his bones for that if she understands the situation anyway?

The rumor then faded, with Ichigo telling the infamous: "We're just friends" stuff and that he's just helping her with her manga and all. It died out a bit… just a bit.

It was the truth; he was helping her nowadays thus his overnight sessions in her unit. Come to think of it, Ichigo rarely went home. If his father hears about this, regardless of whether or not they have something going on, he'll still be in tremendous euphoria.

A completely perverted tremendous euphoria.

And then, there's Kaien. He's still confused about the guy, but he didn't have all the time to investigate about it. It seems like he is trying to get his way with Rukia or something like that, Hisagi just can't understand it. When he learned about Kaien being too forward and pushy with her, he went nuts! Kaien reasoned that Rukia didn't react violently about it anyway.

Of course she won't you idiot; she doesn't know a shit about what you're doing to her means here! He growled at him back then.

The tattoo faced young man decided to dress up and leave. "Oh well, even if he's not there, he'll still be there." He finally chuckled and slammed the door shut behind him.

------------------------

"Oh. You're here." Hitsugaya deadpanned, behind him stood Chad.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ichigo grumbled as he opened his door for them to come in. "You know what I mean, you rarely went home these days so we kinda thought you won't be here when we come." The white haired young man sat down on his couch after he swiped some candy wrappers off of it.

"Of course I'll be here, this is my place. And if you're talking about me being at Rukia's unit, I thought we covered this already back then… so lay off the topic already." Ichigo snorted as he straightened his shirt.

"Where's Rukia-chan then Ichigo?" Chad asked as he sat himself down too.

"I don't know, at her place maybe. I haven't been at her unit for a week now, after we finally finished that manga of hers. Really, I can't believe she doesn't get tired of that thing… I mean, I get all confused with everything after a few days… I've been seeing tones all over after." The carrot top sighed.

"That's because she likes doing it." Hitsugaya scanned the place. "You should really consider hiring someone to clean this place. With you being out always and staying at Rukia's, the house is growing some molds—is that a mushroom or amoeba?— here and there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, where are the others? I thought they would be here?"

"They will. Just be patient, Chad and I are actually early."

Soon there was a knock on the door and Chad stood up to let the new visitors enter, which consist of Hisagi, Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Glad to know you're here." Hisagi teased and Ichigo glared at him.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Ichigo stood up as the three finally sat themselves comfortably on some chairs.

--------------------------

"Really?" Rukia squealed excitedly.

"Yes, really." Byakuya's voice came from the other line. "Although I'm sorry to say that I won't be visiting on the exact Christmas day…"

Rukia shook her head as if Byakuya can see her. "No, it's really okay Bya-nii… I'm just happy you are able to come and visit me." She paused a bit. "I'm really sorry if I'm not the one who's able to visit… I'll still be busy, but anyway, please say hi and sorry to Orihime and the others for me."

Byakuya nodded. "I will." He sighed, "Very well then Rukia, I shall be off… I'll see you on the 24th okay?"

Rukia said her goodbyes and smiled. Now, what will she do? Ah, yes, a little shopping for her new friends won't hurt. Aside from the fact that she often gets stared at, at the malls because one, she's in the rumors with Ichigo, and two, she has become a bit popular because of her manga.

But now, she is proud of herself for being able to get used to unwanted limelight, especially unwanted _rumor_ limelight.

She changed her clothes before going out.

-----------------------

"Alright, now that we have covered our gigs and photo shoots.."

"Without Senna—mind you." Ichigo cut Hisagi off.

"Yes, yes, without Senna. Anyway, now that we have covered all of that, I am here to announce that we will have our Christmas party on the 25th at the Kurosaki's!" Hisagi cheered and Ichigo sputtered soda out of his mouth, showering some of its contents on Hitsugaya.

"What the hell—ICHIGO! DAMN IT! You are so gross you moron!" He growled as Chad handed to him some tissue.

"Our place?" He choked, "Who, in fuck's name thought of that?!" Ichigo bellowed, ignoring the ranting Hitsugaya.

"Why, your dear father of course! He thought this would be the perfect time to bond with us along with Rukia-chan!" Urahara almost sang.

He just had to ask. Ichigo groaned, his father, his oh so brilliant father wanted all of them spending Christmas together, and was even asking—no, sounds like demanding for Rukia's presence there!

Actually, spending time with Rukia on her first Christmas here wasn't a bad idea; in fact it was what he was thinking of days ago (not that he was thinking about it all the time, it just grazed his mind). But the idea of his father being there, and his perverted ideas, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

And besides, they can't just plan this without asking Rukia first. Who knows, maybe her brother would come, and then there's also Hinamori and her Aunt, what if they want Rukia to spend Christmas with them? They can't be damn selfish about this.

"Wait, wait… we can't just force Rukia to spend Christmas with us… we have to let her decide. After all, this will be her first Christmas here you morons." Ichigo frowned while all of them looked at him with disappointed faces. "Wha—what the hell, you look at me like I am some kind of villain."

"You are." Uraharra wailed. "Don't you want Rukia to spend some time with us and your family?"

"What?! I didn't say…." Ichigo growled.

"You just want her all for yourself you selfish bastard." Hisagi pouted.

"The hell! I didn't say anything—."

"You had her for so many days already, geez." Hitsugaya smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, we won't Hog her, we just want to spend time with her then you could do whatever you want after." Yoruichi smiled seductively.

"What the hell are you implying?!"

"Oh my, Ichigo… then the rumors were true?" Chad almost, just almost snickered.

"Not you too Chad! Get over the rumors! That was eons ago and stop thinking those moronic things, that's not what I meant!"

"We know, we know, no need to over react geez… Anyway, yeah, we were thinking of asking her first before all of this... But then Isshin said he would take care of it." Urahara smiled.

"What? What do you mean by dad will take care of it?" Ichigo almost cracked his neck as he violently turned to look at Urahara.

"He went to go ask Rukia-chan personally of course!" The weird hat manager smiled as he waved his fan around.

Holy shit!

----------------------------

Rukia walked around the mall for something to buy, having a job and a sort of good pay is really nice at times like these. She went at the art store first to look at the markers again—which she gushed on the first time she came here. She remembered everything when she first met Ichigo when she was inside the store. Now, it was almost a year when she first came here.

She stood at the spot where she scribbled things on her notepad.

Come to think of it, she had stopped scribbling things on said notepad, as to why she just doesn't seem to know. It wasn't full; it nearly went half so why did she stop with her ordered listing?

Then it hit her.

Ichigo.

It was him. Because of his being spontaneous, and doing things unplanned, she decided to not anymore plan things because whenever he showed up, he gets his way anyway—even if she does give him a hard time doing it and she won't admit that he gets his way every time.

She has grown so fond of the carrot top, she is sure now that she doesn't know what to do if he's not around. But of course, she won't go telling that. Ichigo's ego would boost and she'll never hear the end of it.

She soon left the store empty handed. She can't buy the markers, not yet. Her priority would be gifts for her friends.

As she walked around looking for perfect gifts, she bumped onto someone.

"Ah.. Sorry…I.. Kurosaki-san?!" Rukia gaped.

"Ah, Rukia-chan! How nice to bump into you here! Please call me daddy!" Isshin cooed.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Da-Daddy?"

"Ah, such a beautiful day isn't it Rukia-chan?" He glanced over to the small bags she is holding on her right hand. "Ah, Christmas shopping I see, that's very sweet!"

"uh… yes… I guess…" Rukia stammered. "Come dear, let me accompany you!" He grabbed Rukia's shoulders and tapped happily.

------------------------

"Where the hell did he go?!" Ichigo bellowed as Chad and Hisagi stopped him from pummeling Urahara.

"I'm very sorry Ichigo, but your old man strictly said that I should not disclose his whereabouts to you." Urahara stuck out his tongue like a kid.

"Let me go damn it!" Ichigo yelled again while Hisagi and Chad complied. "If that's the case," He took out his cellphone. "I shall call Ruk—."

Urahara poked hard on Ichigo's side using a cane, that the carrot top wondered where in hell he got that cursed thing. "Ohoho! You shouldn't do that Ichigo!" He smiled as Ichigo cringed in pain and sputtering curses here and there. Yoruichi took this chance to grab his phone from him.

"Wow, that's got to hurt," Hitsugaya deadpanned. "Yep." Hisagi and Chad chorused.

Poor Ichigo, poor, poor Ichigo.

-----------------------

So far, Isshin had dragged Rukia around the mall five times and finally decided to treat the young woman for something to eat. The girl was glad that the man finally had some sense into resting and eating, for a minute there she thought she would die of hunger and exhaustion.

Really, how does Ichigo survive his energetic (Rukia did not dare say crazy as to not be impolite) father all his life?

The waiter served them both a plate of Fettuccini, with glasses of mocha and strawberry shake.

"So, Rukia-chan… Where will you be spending your Christmas?" Isshin asked cheerfully.

The petite raven haired girl was taken in by surprise, but decided to answer anyway. "To be honest, I really don't know… Well, there is Aunt Unohana and my cousin Hinamori so maybe there… but I don't know if they'll be having over Hinamori's Aunts and Cousins… but that really isn't the problem." She smiled. "I haven't given it much thought, other than my brother visiting on the 24th."

"Oh. I see." Isshin pouted.

"Is there anything the matter regarding that Kurosaki-san?"

"Please, just call me dadeeeee."

"Uhm… I don't think…uh w-would uncle be okay?"

"Okay, but you'll have to get used to calling me daddy when the time comes." Isshin giggled.

Wha—giggled?—okay, that's disturbing coming from a man his age. And when the time comes? What the hell is going on in here?

"Ah okay…" Rukia nervously laughed.

"Anyway, Rukia-chan, the reason why I asked where you will be spending your Christmas is because I want to ask you to spend it with us and my family." Isshin smiled.

Rukia's eyes widened. She felt happy and honored actually, despite Isshin being a bit crazy in the head. But to be actually invited to spend Christmas with them is really something, especially when she is in a place foreign to her and only had a few friends. She almost, almost wanted to accept.

"I would love to Kurosa—uncle, but Hinamori and Auntie well they—."

"They said it was okay. Actually, they wanted you to come over to our place. That way you would be able to experience a different Christmas with us." Isshin cut her off.

"Huh? Hinamori and Auntie? But how?" Rukia raised a delicate eyebrow she was starting to be suspicious about this 'accidental' meeting with Ichigo's dad.

"I came over to your Aunt's house and asked for permission. They were excited about it, and immediately agreed. They said you'd love it so it's okay if you spend it with us."

Rukia almost blushed, forgetting about her suspicions. Wow, do they really want her there so bad?

"My wonderful daughters also want you to be there!" He coughed. "And Ichigo, he wanted you to be there with him, he said he would want to spend his Christmas with you and only you."

That did it, awhile ago Rukia almost blushed at the honor she is getting but now, she was red all over, and Ichigo? Did he really say that? He wanted to spend his Christmas with her… and her only? She tried to cover her sudden embarrassment but to no avail.

Snap out of it Rukia, it's just Ichigo, don't let it get to your head, you like him but not like, _like_ him!

Huh?

What I meant was you don't feel anything like that about him right? Right? Snap, snap, newsflash, you're taken right? Right?

'Bingo!' Isshin smirked.

"Uh… Okay Kurosak—uhm uncle, if you insist, it would be my pleasure to spend Christmas with your family." She stammered and smiled shyly.

"That's my girl! I'm so happy! Come here and give daddy a hug!" Isshin said gleefully.

Huh?! No way. Rukia groaned.

-------------------------------------

'_he would want to spend his Christmas with you and only you.'_

"LIAR!!!" Ichigo bellowed so much the walls almost shook and cracked.

"Damn this all! That is so damn embarrassing! How dare he say that, and telling her I said it?!" The carrot top growled and his face all red. "Even Rukia won't be fooled by such a thing!"

Hitsugaya snickered on one corner together with Hisagi and Chad. Oh, this is all too rich. A few minutes ago, they had finally stopped Ichigo's attempt to march at the street and look for his dad in order to murder him, and in his own words: 'save Rukia from the madman.'

And when he finally calmed down, thanks to Yoruichi's pretzel knot, they were able to tie him down and shut him up—that is until Urahara decided to tell him the script Isshin is supposed to say or by now had told Rukia.

'_he would want to spend his Christmas with you and only you.' _Where the hell did that cheesy thing come from?

Oh right, from his goddamned father.

"Hey, maybe Rukia bought it… that would be so cool. And if she agrees, then you'll finally know that she also has the hots for you." Hisagi chuckled.

"Put a sock on it Hisagi, there's no way Rukia would fall for that. And damn it, she doesn't have the hots for me. In case you don't remember, she's taken." Ichigo snapped bitterly.

"So? Doesn't mean she can't have the hots for you." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Why do you sound so disappointed then?"

"I'm not! I'm just stating a fact white boy."

"Why don't you just be honest and tell us the truth already." Yoruichi snapped. Ichigo snorted. "I'm not lying about anything, now take off this thing and let me go." Ichigo spat out.

"I won't, you should use this time to reflect more on your honesty and courage meter, boy." Yoruichi answered with an icy glare.

Suddenly, Urahara burst out laughing as he talked to someone on the phone.

"Your fiancée's crazy…." Ichigo turned to look at the tanned young woman. "I'm starting to wonder about your sanity too." he grinned, while Yoruichi ignored him.

Urahara approached the group and opened his mouth to spread good news—to them at least, Ichigo doesn't feel too good about that grin Urahara had on his face.

He glaced over to the tied up Ichigo. "You'll be having a very nice Christmas this year Ichigo… RUKIA-CHAN Agreed!"

NO shit!

Uhm, well, YES shit in a sense, Ichigo didn't know whether or not he'll act happy.

He was damn happy; he'd been planning that actually. He did want to spend his Christmas with her, minus the'I would want to spend my Christmas with you and only you.' line. But to actually act gleeful in front of these bastards would be hell—they would tease him to death and say something between the lines of: She does have the hots for you and or you'd be able to kiss her under the mistletoe or something like that.

Hmm… under the mistletoe? That's a great ide—no, no, concentrate Ichigo, she's taken, you're just a lonely bastard who's in love with her but won't admit it to anyone else. Okaay, won't admit it to anyone else because she's taken and you'll just ruin her life. That's it, enough about that, this is supposed to be a 'happy time' not 'pity yourself and die time.'

"Alright, you're off." Yoruichi loosened the knot on the ropes.

"Finally." He held on to his sore wrists, and looked over at the rejoicing group. "I can't believe she actually agreed."

"Why? I thought you among anyone else are the one who wanted her to be in this party so much?" Hisagi grinned.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't expect her to fall for that line."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Rukia's smarter than that, what if she agreed out of other reasons and not that… don't be so full of yourself carrot head."

Ichigo growled back at him. "That's not what I meant you pint sized snow man."

"Oh, what fun! All of us there… except Ikkaku of course, too bad. But at least Kaien would be there!" Urahara cooed.

Chad glanced at Ichigo who stiffened at the mere mention of his doppelganger. Shit.

Ichigo frowned and went towards the kitchen to get something to drink, while grumbling about something incoherent. Hisagi followed his figure and shook his head.

'Great. Rukia, get ready for 'Ichigo wall' on Christmas day, chances are, Ichigo won't be leaving your side the whole day.'

---------------------------------

"Good morning people! This is your wonderful DJ Mugee, greeting you a wonderful Christmas! Well of course, there's still one more day before that, but the air is so full of the Christmas spirit, I just can't help it!" The man on the radio laughed as if he was on sugar high on a Saturday morning.

Geez.

Rukia sat up and looked over at her digital clock, 9am. Her Brother would be arriving at around 11nn. She still has some time to prepare herself and stuff.

"It's the 24th of December people, one more day to complete your shopping and all, don't forget your gifts to your families, your friends and your lovers to all you sweethearts out there!" The DJ came again. "For now, I shall offer you Skoop on somebody's 'No Christmas without you' to set out the lover's mood! Have fun listening!"

"Finally, he shuts up." Rukia growled and stood up to wear her sweater. It sure is cold this time of year, even if the snow hadn't fallen yet. She figured it would come if not early today, maybe tomorrow. She would love to see that happen. She haven't seen any snow in her life, (only hail, which was not nice on her part since she got hit by a large one on the head way back then) and this will be the first.

She will sure make this worthwhile. It would be nice if the snow falls when she's with her Bya-nii, even though he has seen snow to last his lifetime. Then there's also Ichigo, she would love it to fall when she's with him.

Ack, she breathed in. What the hell was she thinking? She carefully turned on the heater. If there is one thing good about this crummy apartment, (Alright, she admits it's in a pretty bad shape) it's the heater; she definitely, absolutely needed and loved that.

She listened to the radio as she took out her towel for a morning shower. "No Christmas huh?" She scoffed. In actuality, she is going to have her Christmas, with or without Renji. But it still irked her, what could he be doing this time? And where will he spend his Christmas? She and Renji weren't able to make a closure with their situation the last time he visited. They both just brushed it off, and now she thinks it's taking its toll on them.

He hasn't called, mailed or anything. And she didn't want to for fear of something she doesn't even know what. And lately, she has been very, very busy—with Ichigo.

"Ah crap!" She growled at herself. She should stop thinking too much, it'll just make her head go 'pop', if that is even possible.

She needed to get herself in grip right now, her brother's coming and she is almost, just almost done with her gift wrapping for the Christmas at Kurosaki's tomorrow. Even if she was still bewildered by that fact, she can't help but feel excited about the whole thing.

--------------------------------

Byakuya stepped out of the arrival door with grace. A few stewardesses sighed at how handsome he looked as he passed by, same goes for the ticketing agents (mainly girls, and yes even men find him elegantly beautiful) who sat there and watched as he gently and elegantly strolled.

But all of them were unnoticed by the great Kuchiki Byakuya as he carefully looked around— with that stoic expression of his—for his sister. As soon as he spotted her, he made his way towards the raven haired girl.

"Rukia." He came.

"Bya-nii! Oh, I didn't even see you come out from there, I'm sorry." Rukia was caught by surprise. "It's okay, shall we go then?" Byakuya announced and gave out a small smile, so small, it wasn't even noticeable. But Rukia knew otherwise.

Byakuya and Rukia stepped inside the cab as soon as they got out of the airport. The older Kuchiki initiated a conversation.

"So, Rukia, I won't be asking you about your work, you've been bombarding me with updates of your everyday job already."

"Ah, yes… Sorry about that." Rukia smiled nervously.

"Nothing to worry about. I assume Inoue and Ishida have been mailing you right?"

"Yes, niisama… Orihime had already informed me that they will be spending this year's Christmas at Uryuu's place since they are already engaged. I'm sure it would be fun. Then they would be having this Christmas party at Tatsuki's the morning after. I will definitely miss that." Rukia smiled softly, remembering her days with her friends back at home.

"I am sure you are quite excited in seeing some snow." Byakuya suppressed a smirk.

Rukia instantly blushed in embarrassment. "Nii-sama, please, don't make it sound like I am so eager… It's embarrassing… Yeah, it will be a great experience, but I'm not that excited… it's just snow." She huffed—such a liar she is.

"Okay, if you say so." Byakuya shook his head. "By the way, I don't hear you mentioning anything about that turnip boyfriend of yours."

As soon as Byakuya mentioned Renji, Rukia's smile immediately faltered. To be honest, she really, really as in really didn't want to think about it (their situation) or him for now. She wanted to enjoy this first Christmas here, and if he isn't giving out signs or anything to her, she decided it would be his loss this time around.

But still, it made her wither a bit. What the hell is going on with him?—really!

Byakuya sensed the uneasiness in her sister's movements that he decided to change the topic, not after saying something about the boyfriend.

"If one does not treasure the other completely then all relations no matter how long… will be lost. In your case, I don't see you disregarding anything, so no blaming yourself for anything." Byakuya came without looking at his confused sister. Rukia decided to shrug it off, even though she has an idea what that phrase meant.

"What about that band of hoodlums you hang around?" The gorgeous man came. "Nii-sama! They are not Hoodlums… they just look like one, but they are not." Rukia stifled a giggle before continuing. "They have been very nice as always. A few crazy antics here and there but nothing serious. I have been able to meet a lot of people because of them. I'm good."

"I see. I just hope those 'crazy antics' doesn't involve something about groping you or anything sexually degrading… especially that bright haired one… he looks suspicious." Byakuya wanted to laugh at the hilarity of Ichigo's hair but smiled instead to not ruin his serious demeanor.

"Eh? No… uhm… not that I can think of." Rukia smirked, and the older Kuchiki turned to glare at her just a bit. "Rukia."

"I was just kidding. Geez, no, absolutely no sexually degrading things. Like Ichigo will have the nerve to. He's practically a prude virgin." Rukia pouted a bit before continuing as a thought went in her head. Great, laugh at Ichigo for being a modest virgin, as if you're any different. "If you're talking about Hisagi, then I'd have no doubts about him being un-vir—you know, but he's a good guy despite that. Chad and Hitsugaya on the other hand are complete angels."

Rukia smiled. She knew Chad and Hitsugaya would be happy about her 'them being an angel' comment, while Ichigo and Hisagi would probably puke all over—on Hitsugaya's case. Chad an angel yes, white boy? NO FREAKIN' WAY.

Byakuya took note of how Rukia's face lit up while talking about her new found friends. It seems that everything is going well around here and he's happy for that. Rukia had taken her independence in a whole new level. He didn't usually take her being 'on her own' seriously back at home when she was in college. Sure, she's not living with him, but that doesn't mean he didn't check up on her always (thanks to his spies) after all, he is a very, very powerful man. But of course, he won't go telling Rukia that, to not ruin everything.

But his powers had limits of course. For example, he can't check up on her here like before. She was way too far and he thought, that maybe, he should give his stubborn little sister a break, maybe, she can really do things on her own.

And she does actually, Byakuya couldn't be any happier.

But then, he still fidgeted about the fact that there's this one bright haired young rock star trailing his sister always. He decided to check up on this guy, for safety measures.

"It looks like it won't be falling anytime soon." Rukia glanced out from the cab's window, while Byakuya did the same. "Maybe not now, but it will come, you just have to wait for it patiently."

Rukia frowned a bit and sighed. "Yeah, but it would be nice if it snows when you're here with me. That would be so cool." She smiled at her brother and Byakuya let out a soft smile he only gave to her.

------------------------

"Onni-chan, what do you think Rukia-nee would like for decorations?" Yuzu's voice came from the other line as Ichigo tried to balance himself with the phone as he gently took out a pint of ice cream from his freezer.

"I don't really know… Why don't you just ask Karin's opinion?"

"But ichi-nii, she said the same thing! What am I to do? I want to make Rukia-nee happy and all since it's her first Christmas here. I don't have anyone to ask for opinions!" Yuzu wailed.

Just then, Ichigo heard the bellowing voice of his psycho of a father yelling a: Oh Yuzu, dearest daughter! I know what Rukia would like as decorations, quickly; get your brother's photo album from the day he was born up to now! We will hang it around the house for Rukia to gaze upon!"

"Really?" Yuzu squeaked.

No shit that Fucktard!

"RABBITS! BUNNIES! Anything that has those rodent-like fluffy things! She likes those, so don't listen to that geezer YUZU!" Ichigo yelled and panted, almost knocking out some jars from his rosewood table.

Yuzu nodded and turned to look at her father. "Mou, otou-san, Ichi-nii said Rukia-nee wouldn't like those pictures! She likes rabbits!" She then turned back to the phone again. "Thanks, Ichi-nii, I'll be working hard on those rabbit designs! Oh, I'm so excited!"

The orange top sighed in relief, so much for that. He made a mental note in big bold letters to pummel his father for thinking of such stupid ideas. In the meantime, he will enjoy this chocolate ice cream in his hand and then perhaps visit Rukia to tell her about the trip to their home after.

-----------------------------

"Rukia, Byakuya, come in." Unohana smiled as she let her niece and nephew inside her cozy little house. "Thanks Auntie, where is Hinamori if I may ask?" Rukia grinned.

"Oh, she's just upstairs. I'll call her if you want."

"Uh no, I'll just go up on my own." Rukia waved as she left her brother and Aunt to talk.

"Hi-na-mo-ri." Rukia almost chirped. As soon as the peach girl turned and found her cousin's face poking in at the side of her door, she yelled delightfully and gave the amethyst eyed young woman a great big hug.

"RUKIA! I MISSED YOU!"

"Gwah. I missed you too Momo." Rukia coughed as Hinamori released her and took hold of her wrist, pulling her towards the bed.

"Great, tell me all about your deal with Ichigo tomorrow!" Hinamori squeaked.

"Shh! Not so loud! Bya-nii's downstairs… he uh, he still doesn't know about me spending Christmas at Ichigo's, and the group."

"You haven't told him yet?"

"No… I don't know how to say it… I mean, sure Bya-nii's been letting me do what I want… But I can sense he's not pretty comfortable with me hanging around the group especially Ichigo."

"Whoa… it's a good thing he hasn't seen those past tabloids with you and Ichigo being the hot topic and spreads." Hinamori shivered.

"Don't get me started with that one… It's an advantage already that Bya-nii doesn't go snooping into that showbiz nonsense stuff. I actually don't care about those things, but if they as much cause a ruckus and Bya-nii ends up dragging me home, then I would kill like I have never done before…" Rukia growled.

"Uhm Rukia, you haven't killed anyone before."

"Do insects count?"

"I don't think so."

Rukia sat up and swung her legs back and forth. "Ah, forget that. So, your Aunt and Uncle had their home finished already I suppose." She looked around, the room they were in was once hers, but it still looked the same when she first left it.

"Yeah… Hey, maybe you can come back… please Rukia, I miss our times hanging out…" Hinamori sighed.

"Love to, but I think I would decline… I'm beginning to warm up with me living on my own, besides I'd still be here."

"You're just happy you and Ichigo get to spend too much time alone." Hinamori snickered. "Oh please, not you too!" Rukia's face faltered. "Just kidding, just kidding. So, have you packed your things yet? I heard it's a long trip back to Karakura."

"No I haven't. I haven't even told Bya-nii about this."

Trust me Rukia, Byakuya knows, he sure as hell knows.

"I see." Byakuya deadpanned. He had been expecting this; it was no wonder his little sister seemed like she was hiding something from him.

"Now Byakuya, you wouldn't go and stop her from doing this right? I mean, she is already a big girl and she seemed to be doing okay with Kurosaki and the others being with her, that's why I said yes when Kurosaki-san's father came and asked for our permission and al—."

"Hold on… that sunshine hair's father? How did his father came into the picture?" Byakuya raised a delicate eyebrow but still maintained his stoic face.

"Apparently, Kurosaki-san's father has met Rukia… and he would want her to spend their Christmas with them… Kurosaki uhm, Ichigo-san seemed to be shy in asking so he did his son a favor." Unohana smiled.

A favor? What the hell is this? It sounded like Ichigo was courting Rukia or something like that, and dragged his family in the whole escapade just because he's freakin' shy. And don't let him get started as to why that carrot top and her sister were in the front page and headlines of last week's tabloids.

Byakuya coughed. "I'm…" Unohana looked at her sadly, great, just what he needed, an Aunt who looks at you like you're some kind of a villain or something.

"I'm… I'm not going to prevent her from spending Christmas with those hoodlu—uhm, friends of hers… But I would really appreciate it if she'd be the one to tell me that."

Unohana smiled. "It's settled then, she agreed already after all."

Byakuya sighed inwardly. So, even if he became as stubborn as a mule, she would still go—especially with Hinamori and Unohana backing her up. She really took her independence a step up, he just couldn't say no right now.

But his worry over her can be remedied with a small face-to-face with the carrot top. Oh yes, he'd agree, but he'd make sure that throughout the duration of the Christmas party they will be having—and other future events where he is absent—the orange buffoon would know his place and keep his hands to himself.

Oh, that would be so sweet, Byakuya was so proud of himself. "Rukia…" He called out, "I would like to talk to you for a minute please." He smirked mentally.

---------------------------------

"HEYYATCH!!"

"Fuck Ichigo, at least cover your mouth when you sneeze." Hisagi grimaced.

"Sorry. Geez, didn't know it would be this cold. Thank God for indoor heaters!" Ichigo rubbed his hands together before turning up the heat.

"It's your stupid idea to eat ice cream on December anyway. You've gone nuts I tell you… but then again, I don't think it makes any difference from the day you were born." Hisagi laughed and curled up to hug his legs in front of him.

"Shut up. Thanks to me, you would have died in your apartment and frost would start sprouting up your ass."

"Oh yeah… All hail the great Ichigo Kurosaki, my one and only savior." Hisagi mocked worship in front of him. "Che, that stupid heater decided to break today of all days and months."

"So, you excited?"

"What?" Ichigo turned to look at his freezing friend.

"I said are you excited? You know, tonight…." The tattoo-faced man smirked.

"Shut your trap. I'm not a kid anymore who goes all excited about opening gifts in Christmas for pete's sake… "

"I wasn't talking about that… I meant are you excited about this Christmas thing with Rukia? You know we would be going on a small trip to your place… seeing as Karakura is not just a few blocks in distance, it would give you ample time to snug with Rukia inside the—." A big World Atlas 2007 edition came smacking right at Hisagi's face.

"DAMN IT! ARE YOU ALL LIKE, PERVERTS OR SOMETHING?" Ichigo flushed. "I for one do not have the hots for Rukia!" Ouch. Bad lie Ichigo thought, it sent a big pang in his chest, not good, not bad either since Hisagi didn't seem to notice when he cringed with what he just said. So, he went along.

"So stop making things up like snuggling or anything! It's not like that! We're friends, we all are, I help her she helps me, we hang out that's it!" He finished, cringing every time he uttered out those lies. Shit, he just hopes those words he sputtered out won't be some kind of magic words that would suddenly come true, cause he won't have that, not at all.

Hisagi laughed hard. "Alright, Alright, I got your point. You don't have to be so violent about it. But then again, maybe you are guilty thus the violent reac—ack! Alright, alright, I'll shut up! Don't throw! Don't throw!"

The dark haired young man waved his hands in defense as he saw Ichigo pick up another random book (which he obviously don't use much anyway. This time, it's a huge Webster's revised edition) and was aiming at him again.

As Ichigo placed down the dictionary, (Who by now is sputtering thank you prayers for not being used as a hammer or something like that) his cellphone rang. He quickly picked it up to look at the lcd and he smiled.

"Yeah, Rukia."

"Ichigo. Hey, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Ichigo looked over towards Hisagi who still had some nerve in teasing him as he made kissy-kissy looks towards him. "Fuck off!" Ichigo yelled.

"WHAT?! I didn't even do anything to you, you moron!" Rukia growled, as Ichigo panicked. "Uh, no! That wasn't directed to you, That's Hisagi… the ass is here with me… and he's doing shitty things to himself…"

"Oh Really? Like what?" Rukia's doubtful tone came.

Hisagi made hugging movements and kissing sounds as he puckered his lips. Ichigo wanted to crunch his skull right at the rosewood table in front of his friend.

"It's too much pornographic and morbid to tell, Hisagi really has some issues." Ichigo grinned and Hisagi flushed. "To hell with you Ichigo, I was not doing anything perverted! That's not true Rukia!"

Ichigo could here the whimper of grimace from Rukia on the other line and he chuckled. "Anyway, why did you call? I was thinking of going over to your place so I can tell you details about the trip and so on…"

"Oh, right… about that… it's not like it's a long way and besides, we'd be going as a group so no need for you to do that… But I would like you to come over…" Rukia smiled, even though Ichigo couldn't see him.

"Really?" Ichigo;s face beamed.

"yeah. My brother is here for today… and we're going out, but he wanted to meet with you guys first before we do anything else."

Ichigo gulped. Meeting with dear brother again? It was like meeting the parents, only this 'parent' kills. He could remember the first time he met Byakuya, those cold eyes and demeanor. Geez, like that guy could live in a snow storm.

"Uh… Rukia, do you have any idea, a teeny bitty idea on why he wants to see us?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"You're such an idiot Ichigo, of course what else? To know you better! Now get your lame ass here so I could formally introduce you to Bya-nii… And then we could go on with our plans." Rukia scoffed.

Somehow, Ichigo felt that wasn't the whole point of the meeting. But he did say yes nonetheless. 'Byakuya-nii' may look scary as hell but Ichigo wouldn't let him know that he thinks of him like that.

One must never show any weakness to the predator—no matter how scary shit he may be.

----------------------------

"Meeting the Kuchiki brother is such a nervous thing right Ichigo?" Hitsugaya grinned. "Shut the hell up, I don't want to hear any of your smart ass jokes or anything stupid. Let's just get this over with so she can enjoy herself." The carrot top parked his car in front of Soi Fon's café, where the siblings would meet up with them.

"This is so exciting!" Urahara chirped. "Why the hell do you have to come anyway?" Ichigo glared at their manager before opening his door to get out.

"You are so mean; I am part of the band!" Urahara mocked cry and sprinted directly towards the café.

"Oi! Shit that bastard is such a pain." Ichigo followed suit to stop Urahara from doing something stupid in front of Rukia's brother and Rukia herself.

"You think Rukia's brother knows about her having Christmas with us?" Chad asked. "Probably… maybe that's why he asked for us to meet him personally." Hitsugaya shrugged and placed both of his hands inside his pocket. "It's really frickin' cold today."

"I don't think I like the sound of that… Imagine, Rukia's brother looks really strict, and him learning about us hanging around with his sister, is like… he asked for this meeting so that he can pinpoint on who he will kill first." Hisagi shivered from the cold and the thought of being murdered.

"Heh, that would be hilarious… In that case, there is no doubt Ichigo would be the first to get killed." The white boy snickered.

"RUKIA-CHAN!!" Urahara bellowed inside the café. Soi fon glared at him and mouthed a: 'shut up.' at the funny hat manager.

"U-Urahara-san!" Rukia stammered. Byakuya just raised an eyebrow.

"Where are the others?" Rukia inquired as Urahara stood up in front of Byakuya and reached out his hand. "Oh, they're coming. By the way, I am Urahara Keisuke, the Shinigami's manager. You must be Kuchiki Byakuya, I am very pleased to meet you."

Ichigo and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. A few moments ago and other moments before, Urahara always acted and looked like a kid in Pre School with his antics and stuff. But now, he acted and even looked so maturely that it made the others gawk at the sudden surprise.

"The pleasure is all mine" Byakuya took the man's hand for a shake.

"Ichigo!" Rukia looked over to the carrot top's direction. Byakuya approached the young man. "Please, have a seat." He said in a deadpan tone. Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Chad and Urahara sat down.

Byakuya began to talk. "I just wanted to thank all of you for taking care of my little sister." Rukia flushed as the men around her looked at her direction. "I believe my little sister is going to spend her Christmas at you place Kurosaki-san?" He turned to look at Ichigo who began to stiffen in surprise.

"Ah… uhm.. yes…" was his intelligent reply.

"You're not against with that are you Kuchiki-san?" Urahara seriously looked at the noble man.

"No. I just wanted to meet up with you and make sure…" Byakuya sipped on to his coffee. "Very well then, I know this meeting is very, very short…"

Ichigo scoffed inwardly. 'You got that right its damn short.'

"…And I'm sorry for the inconvenience it had given you, but I do hope you continue taking care of Rukia." He stood up and bowed down. Rukia stood up as well smiling over to the group.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Ichigo here would take very goo—ack coff, coff!." Hisagi coughed as Ichigo slammed his elbow right at his chest.

"You don't need to worry so much." Ichigo assured. "I see." Byakuya glared over to him.

"Very well then, we should be going too, it was nice meeting you, even though it was short." Hitsugaya stood up and shook Byakuya's hand before turning over towards Rukia's direction. "Have fun with you day out Rukia, we'll be just picking you up later okay?"

"See you Rukia." Chad smiled.

"Yes. Thanks." Rukia nodded and returned the warm gesture.

Urahara, Hisagi, Chad and Hitsugaya followed Rukia out the door of the café. Ichigo was about to follow suit when Byakuya stopped him by talking.

"Kurosaki." Came his cold, cold voice.

Ichigo felt his hair on his back stand up. Aren't there any heaters inside this shop? "Yeah?"

"As much as I appreciate Rukia being happy and all, I'll still be on a lookout."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Ichigo gaped.

"So, despite all that, I would want you—if possible not only you— to make Rukia happy this Christmas… make her not think anything about turnips, red ones… she has too much in her mind for that." Byakuya walked past him.

What? Turnips? What the hell, is he talking about the vegetable or something that resembles that---oh, is he talking about that Renji guy?

"Hey, are you talking abo—."

"Are we clear?" Byakuya's voice felt like it rumbled and penetrated Ichigo's bones.

"yessir." Ichigo cringed as he decided to walk past Byakuya.

"BUT."

What there's more? Geez.

"Yeah?"

The older Kuchiki turned to look at him with piercing eyes. "Just because I gave you such a task, doesn't mean you could have your way with my sister… If you as much lay a stupid prickled finger on her, I would castrate you to hell and back." He turned again to leave. "I am of course, a very, very powerful man Kurosaki. I'll always be watching."

Ichigo froze in his spot. What the hell was that about?

It was official; Kuchiki Byakuya is creepy, and damn puzzling! A devil inside such noble, angelic (gyah!) look, who cares if he looked gentle, he's a prick too, a mighty one at that. The carrot top decided to not show that he got affected by that scary factor the older Kuchiki did.

"Don't worry your ass off Byakuya… I ain't a sissy nor am I stupid." He bit back courageously.

------------------------------

The whole day with her brother was a very fun time despite him being quiet and non-energetic in an elegant way. They mostly went around and went to see some sights they weren't able to go to during Byakuya's last visit. They hanged out at some café's and ate at expensive restaurants; all in all, they had fun in a Byakuya-ish way. Rukia didn't complain she was able to spend her pre Christmas with her brother in Japan.

Now she was back inside her apartment, after she bid goodbye to Byakuya in the airport, wishing him luck and all. She had tears in her eyes, but it won't be long, she would enjoy this like what her brother hoped.

But she really wished the snow fell when she was with her brother. That would be so cool.

Now she was scrambling for what to wear tomorrow at the Christmas day at Kurosaki's. Because of the excitement of Byakuya visiting, she wasn't able to prepare her stuff. She really should have asked Hinamori to do this. That girl was always more excited than her when it comes to Shinigami gatherings.

The group would be picking her up at exactly then they would head out to the train station and bunk in for the six to seven hour ride to Karakura.

She was excited a bit in this—okay, so she was excited hell lot about this. It will be her first time to ride a bunk train wherein they stay in small rooms and have beds and all, not the usual train for commuting.

10:45pm. she still has time. All she has to bring are the essentials anyway, and lots and lots of warm apparel. She's still not used to the freezing climate around here.

Sure she had her share of cold Decembers, but with snow? Nope, and snow usually adds to the freezing factor of everything.

--------------------------

"All passengers heading to Karakura, may you please enter the train now? We will be leaving at exactly 11:30pm. Thank you." The announcer came. Hisagi stood up and straightened his coat. "About time, hell, it's freezing even in here."

Hitsugaya pulled on to his small luggage and entered the train first. "We booked for four cubicle rooms; each room has two beds and a couch. There's a huge lobby in which we can all share. I'll be bunking in with Chad."

The gentle giant nodded and took Hitsugaya's bag. "Okay, let me help you with that."

"Oh, you hear that Yoruichi honey? We will have the room all to ourselves!" Urahara grinned and snaked his arm around his fiancée's waist. "Very well then, we'll leave you guys." Yoruichi winked.

Ichigo grimaced. "Shit, these walls better be sound proof. I don't want to hear anything that sounds like moaning freaks."

Hisagi laughed. "So Rukia, pick one of us. Who would you want to bunk with?" Rukia just stared right at him. "Eh?"

"Don't worry… you could bunk with any of us, its two beds anyway." Kaien smiled.

Ichigo scoffed and inwardly growled. 'che, why don't you say it out loud wontcha? You're just aching to bunk with her you dark haired moron.'

"No, that's not what I meant… I mean, I just got surprised that's all… I mean…" Rukia fidgeted and a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oi, stop pressuring her. Midget, just pick so we can get this over with will ya? So annoying." Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia glared at Ichigo. "Hell like I would want to bunk…."

Ichigo paled, wrong move, he just made his chances in bunking with Rukia pretty low—so low it became zero. Hisagi shook his head and whispered to the carrot top as he walked past him. "You are going to owe me big with what I'm about to do."

"…with such an idiot like y—."

"Argh! This is taking too long. Tell you what; I'll just bunk with Kaien!" Hisagi announced and then placed his arm over Kaien's shoulder.

"Ah but…" Kaien protested but shook his head and then glanced over to Rukia. "See ya, Rukia."

The raven haired young woman gaped. She could not believe this; she could not believe this at all. She is going to be bunking in with Ichigo! I mean, yeah she has been sleeping with Ichigo (no sexual pun intended) the past few days in her house, but somehow, she felt weird this time. She turned to glare up at him.

"What? I didn't do anything. Hisagi wanted to bunk with Kaien…" He frowned. "Wait, are you actually telling me you want to bunk with kaien?"

Rukia flushed. "NO! I was thinking of bunking with Hisagi…" She turned and took her bag. "What's done is done anyway."

With that Ichigo flushed. "Whatever midget."

She really was thinking of bunking in with Hisagi, at least with the tattoo-faced man she won't be feeling awkward. After her date with Kaien, she had felt a tad bit shy around him than ever before. Probably because he voiced out that he liked her or something like that. And although it was the opposite of Ichigo, she just felt weird and all around him these past few days; she just didn't know what the hell it is.

"With Hisagi?" Ichigo gaped and took his bag also, following the petite young woman inside their room.

"Well that was shit." Hisagi grumbled and finally closed the door to their room.

"What?" Kaien asked as he opened his bag for his toothbrush.

"She wanted to bunk with me; I totally dropped out of the chance." Hisagi laughed and plopped down on the bed. "Rukia is pretty in demand eh? She didn't want to bunk in with either of you, guess I kinda know how she feels."

"Whatever. I'm going to brush my teeth." Kaien shook his head.

-------------------------------

Rukia plopped down on her bed as she read a women's magazine, more of like a college teen magazine. Ichigo just finished showering and his ginger scent spread all over the room. The petite young woman had to cover her face with said magazine to hide her flushed features. Ichigo's scent always drove her crazy, and she can't help but take a peek at his toned chest as he dried off his hair.

He caught her peeking—shit!

"You like what you see?" He grinned.

"Oh shut up, I just looked, it's not like I was gawking at you." She snorted.

"Whatever." He made his way towards his bed and sprawled on top of it wearing his cotton pajamas and still no shirt on. He smirked and looked over at Rukia.

Apparently, the brochure did say that there were two beds in one room. But it neglected to say that the room was pretty darn small as in cubicle like and the bed's distance from each other was like one small person apart. And that irked Rukia a lot!

She should have dragged Hisagi when she had the chance; with him it'll be less awkward even if he had no shirt on too. But what was Ichigo's difference anyway? And why the hell is all of this a big fuss to her?

That did it, Ichigo was getting on her nerves smiling like that sprawled on top of the bed with no shirt… and that stupid gingery spice was invading her senses she thinks she's going to faint or puke or both—if that is even possible.

"PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON!" She bellowed.

"Why? Can't resist my ultra hot body?"

"No, it's damn irritating. It's like looking at a post damn it!"

"Hey!"

"Put a fucking shirt on before I stab you with this letter opener!"

"Geez, you're so violent. It's not as if this is the first time you've seen me topless."

Yeah, not the first time… but now's different, he looked so fresh and showered and glistening and… Oh my God, glistening? Now she's even using such a word to describe him?

"This is shit." Rukia moved to stand up, when Ichigo caught her wrist. "Alright, if you despise it so much, I'll put a shirt on… just don't get up and leave."

"So, what are you reading?" Ichigo asked after he put on his shirt and he peeked in at the magazine.

'There it goes again, that scent… that warmth radiating from his body. Focus Rukia, that's just spice and it's infiltrating your ability to think straight. Either that or you're just sleepy.'

"Just some random stories about love, Christmas and stuff. I figured I could get some ideas on how there hormonal girls think… I intend to make such a character in my future chapters."

"Whoa. Like hormonal as in… hey, you're not turning into a hentai artist are you?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"No idiot. Just because I said hormonal doesn't mean it has anything to do with sex. It could be hormonal like, well always feeling in love or something like that…." Rukia explained. The two were engrossed at what they were reading and sharing to even notice their close proximity.

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia but found her still engrossed with what she is reading. He took this chance—and hoped that she won't notice—to smell her hair.

Lovely, just lovely, he thought. If only, he had met her earlier than her boyfriend.

Oh geez, stop thinking like that.

"You know what, earlier when I was with my brother, I really, really wanted it to snow already…" Rukia smiled but didn't look over to Ichigo and still kept her eyes glued on the magazine.

Ichigo inched away from her hair. "Why's that?"

"They say that when you are with a person and it snows and it's your first time to see snow, it means that, that person would be the one for you for the rest of your life." Rukia sighed.

"Urk, he's your brother, wouldn't that be incest?" Ichigo cringed.

"I know that idiot! And that's not what I meant! I'm not even finished yet it's a different meaning when you're with a family… when it snows and you're with your most important person and or family, it means you will never ever be separated. And that's one thing I want from Bya-nii… after all, he's the only closest family I have, I wouldn't want to be separated from him."

"I see. You're quite sappy today are you?" Ichigo grinned.

"So?" Then Rukia frowned. "But it didn't snow… perhaps something bad will happen?"

Ichigo shook his head and gently tapped his forehead over hers. "Dummy. Maybe, it didn't snow because what you are wishing for is already fulfilled."

Hell yeah, by the way Byakuya is so over protective of Rukia, he doubt them being separated would ever happen.

"And maybe, just maybe that when it snows this time around it would be for you and the person who; would be the one for you for the rest of your life." Ichigo ruffled her hair. "It's nice to believe in such stuff sometimes, but don't let it bother you too much."

Rukia laughed. "I guess you're ri—Ichigo look!" She pointed.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to look at the small window behind him. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Snow." They both came.

Rukia stood up and headed towards the window. "Oh my! How cool and cute! Do you see that Ichigo? Do you see that? Snow! My very first snow!" Rukia squealed.

Ichigo shook his head and frowned. "Alright already, I can see it, I'm not blind." But the girl did not mind him anymore as she continued to marvel at the white wonder in front of her.

Ichigo stood beside her and smiled as he watched the small white balls drop one by one.

"Hey." Rukia looked up at Ichigo and the carrot top did the same. "Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo was caught by surprise as he glanced a bit over his watch. 12 am. Oh right, Christmas day.

He scooted near Rukia and pats her head. "Merry Christmas to you too, Rukia." The raven haired girl simply smiled and held on to his hand that's over her head.

'_And maybe, just maybe that when it snows this time around it would be for you and the person who; would be the one for you for the rest of your life.'_

There. Actually, this is a long chapter... I had to cut it into two parts because it's really, really long… I know I promised Isshin and Christmas stuff coming in the previous chapter… but I just had to do this. I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me. I just need to establish Byakuya and all and them going over to the Kurosaki's. I don't know much places in Japan besides well, Tokyo, Saitama, Yokohama, etc. etc… er maybe I do know a lot… but the thing is, I still used Karakura because I didn't want any conflicts regarding locations.. That's why up until now, I haven't disclosed Rukia's home country. But I gave away a clue there. She hasn't seen snow so she lives at around the tropical area but not too tropical… I still hope you like it. Oh and btw, I guarantee this time, I swear it's true that there will be Isshin teaming up with Urahara goodness on the next chapter. Remember, I just had to cut it so…plus fluff! Yep, fluff! Let's see, we'll have Ichigo try kissing Rukia. Gwahahaha! Oh right, lastly, if there are any errors, like spelling and grammar stuff do forgive me, I was making this in the wee hours of morning and I haven't slept finely these past few days due to schoolwork and yeah, I admit fic reading… I tried my best. Thanks, and tell me what you think.


	24. Christmas at Kurosaki's

I managed to insert this update in my schedule.. I got majorly excited and I wanted to make it up to you guys for waiting. So I quickly posted this. This is part two of Christmas in Carmine, since well, I had to cut it off in the previous chapter. I hope I made this lengthy enough for you to enjoy.

Sorry if I was late again. Its thesis month and I only have two months to finish the whole thing before I find out whether or not I am able to pass with flying colors. So do forgive me.

Shout-outs!

**Cactuspd- **Oh thanks. Its okay, at least you reviewed now. Hmm.. yeah, fluff.. I'm trying to balance things out per chapter. I don't want fluff coming out of our ears so I try to sometimes make super fluff chapters and then sometimes normal ones chapters. I cannot guarantee YET that I would be coming out of the: _friend-not so friend-more than friend relationship and atmosphere _since well, Rukia still has to settle some stuff with her life and her coughboyfriendcough. And Ichigo, not anymore hoping but just enjoying the fact that well, you know. Anyway, this is getting long. I hope I did not disappoint you or anything. But as a consolation, I will seriously do the Ichigo squirming in jealousy part since—well, we all love it that way. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this one.

**zeldagamefan- **Thanks. Glad you liked it. Please enjoy this one!

**Shirou-Hana – **Haha, even though they weren't exactly IN the snow when they encountered it, I'm still glad you liked the idea. I kinda thought the whole thing would be cliché if it did end up snowing with them together and outside. I was actually trying to make it not look cliché and focus on the meaning of what Rukia had said. Rukia will soon realize what she is feeling towards Ichigo. Right now, that's still a blur.. but I'm putting in 'small' symptoms of her feeling something here and there. Haha. You have a lot of interesting ideas there. Hmm.. anyway, there will be an Ichigo and Renji fight. Renji won't show up, for now… The Christmas party, I'll try my best to satisfy all of you with it. more Isshin/Urahara teases and yes, rabbits, lots and lots of it. Also Fluff, we can't live without it. Thanks for sharing your ideas, it is most welcome. Also, don't worry, like I have written in the past chapter, I will not abandon any fics including this. They may be late but not abandoned. Thanks again, enjoy.

**Shana.rose – **Thanks, glad you liked the idea of the snow. ENJOY!

**Missy – **Thank you, I hope you didn't wait too long for this.. I just want you to enjoy this one. ; Guaranteed fluff and fun inside.

**Ryukansen- **I don't know if the snow statement exists with other people. I just remember that statement starting way back then. My friend and I were thinking of something romantic for a certain story when that popped inside our head. I kinda liked the idea because it sounded magical. Thank you for understanding about the fact that I would be late in updating in future days. ; I really, really appreciate it. Few people tell me to take my time and not rush, and you're one of them. For that, I am truly thankful. Here's a box of cookies for you! Enjoy!

**Bella68- **Haha! It's now Rukia's turn to deny. Byakuya knows EVERYTHING. Heehee, that's what makes him cool and funny. Yep, he knows something about Renji, but decided not to interfere. (gyah! I just gave out a spoiler!) But even though he knows something, doesn't mean he'll stop scaring the beejeebus out of Ichigo. He is still after all, an overprotective brother no matter how much he denies it. I love Hisagi too. Hehe, I like playing with him, he seems so flexible. One minute he's serious, the other he's not. Nice. There will be a lot of jealousy, teasing and hilarity in this Christmas party, I assure that. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this. ; You rock too!

**RinUtari- **sigh, late again, sorry. School. Yes, it's always school that interferes. But, I need it so I should hang on to it for a little while. Anyway, thanks. Hope you enjoy this one too.

**Bleacher27- **Haha. Everybody is either predicting or demanding a kiss. But between the two of that, I like the predictions better. Haha. The demands creep me out. Sometimes I dream of reviewers demanding to me with torches and pitchforks. Thanks, hmm… I think we shall have a kiss on this one. Enjoy!

**Kazukagi- **You went trick or treating as Urahara? Wow! Cool. Did I guess right? I mean you did say you terrorized the blocks and now you are on sugar high... meaning you went around the neighborhood and got candies. Hehe. Hentai artists.. woohoo. I would like to try that some day, but then, this little 'angel' inside my head keeps bugging me. Woot. (Goes on saying: don't draw that! that's preposterous!) Yes, Rukia's coming down with Ichigo fever! Yay! Finally! Sigh, glad you liked it. This chapter, there will be more Ichigo jealous, Kaien advancing, Ichigo stopping Kaien from advancing and advances himself, Isshin and Urahara pervertiveness (if there is such a word), the Shinigamis teasing and utterly confused but blushing Rukia. Hah! This will be fun, I hope you like this too! Glad you liked the snow, and we are both looking forward at the Renji dropping. Thanks again.

**Intercostalspace- **heehee. No more waiting.. I guess, alright I'll give you what you want. But then, I hope it's not lesser than your expectations. Thanks again, enjoy.

**Shenhui- **Thanks, glad you liked it and understood my 'late' predicament. Haha, Isshin fun this chapter, no byakuya but the will be Hisagi –we all love him now. Thanks again and hope you enjoy this one.

**ADDVengance- **yes, Isshin and Urahara goodness woot! Thanks, enjoy!

**polarissakura- **Why thank you, that's so sweet of you. Yep, glad I'm not sick, but work is taking its toll on me. I have never been so stressed in my entire life! This thesis thing is going to kill me. Haha Thank you for also understanding when I am late in updating… you know the drill. More sweet things and fun things await us all. Enjoy!

**hisanachan- **The kiss demand again, haha. Alright, let's do something about that. the rabbit decorations will soon come, oh boy won't Rukia be pleased. There will be a Kaien and Ichigo glaring part… heehee. Well, I think you should read and I should stop before I give out spoilers on this chapter. Haha! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy too!

**werxa- **ooh.. lez thing I see. Alright, for the heck of it, let's throw in Chizuru in the future chapters, just for tease. Thanks.

**soso- **Thanks, god bless you too. glad you liked it. Oh, dialogue writer? Hmm... Wow, thanks, such a nice compliment. Glad you didn't find them OOC or rather, complaining that they are OOC… cause I get that a lot... but I mean, this is AU right? I'm lucky enough to get a compliment like the one you gave me saying that they still feel the same as the anime despite the AU thing. Thanks again and enjoy.

**AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY- **Yes, go Ichiruki! Thanks! Enjoy!

**strawberry-chan- **They will soon realize that but not yet. Heehee. Yes, coincidence—a magical and romantic coincidence. Now, if only it'll happen in the real world. Woot. Thanks! Enjoy!

**pigtopus- **Yes, Rukia wants Ichigo… she doesn't fully realize it yet. But she will, she will.. in time… and with the help of Ichiruki fans galore! Haha! Thanks, glad you liked this. Hugs!

**C.Leshay- **Thanks, Byakuyahot factor. Yes, and Isshin is mighty adorable to boot. I am officially now one of his fans. (if he has one, I'm sure he has.) Thank you again, and hope you enjoy this too. ;

**mau-chan- **Yes, thank you for waiting for AOL. Sigh. Me very busy nowadays, but anyway, I'm still alive. I would like to send you this survey for my thesis if you don't mind… I would like some opinions from you… I'll be waiting for you confirmation. Thanks! Sorry if it's bitin… I had to cut it… but here's the second part, hope you enjoy this one too.

**Tarumu Taezu- **haha. Yay me! Thank you, I feel so honored. Hmm. The Renji and Rukia business is no secret. Something is going on with Renji, and a number of people had mentioned it to me that they know what is going on… And I told them, so it's no secret anymore. Yeah, Renji doesn't get much reel time because… I don't want to! Hahaha! Boyfriend/soon to be ex and potential/future lover fighting is a little cliché don't you think? Hmm.. the OOCness, well Kazukagi once told me I should stop apologizing for the OOCs since well. It's an AU… but, I am trying my best to still keep them in the right track. Hisagi and Yoruichi? Well, yeah, Yoru-chan does act too patient ain't she? And Hisagi? I thought he's a fun guy so I made him energetic here. Sorry about that. sigh. WOW! Thanks! Strawberry chocolate with strawberries inside?! OH MY! I feel spoiled! This is the best internet gift ever! I could taste the sweetness! Gyah! Thanks, luckily and thank god for that, my thesis is going somewhere. Just hope I make it on time though. Enjoy!

**Conterra-san- **Thanks, I loved you hyper review. ; If I summarize that, I'd say: You loved Ichigo's conversation with Byakuya, you can't get over it, you liked the pint sized snow man and Ichigo and Rukia being abused, you would have preferred them doing something inside the room with the ultra hot body bit that you said, Ichigo's a dork, and Kaien obviously likes Rukia. Apparently, you felt cold while reading and that you can't wait for the next chapter. COOL! Haha, loved it. Here's the update, I hope you like this too! Thanks again.

It's not the usual number of reviews… some didn't show up anymore… but then again, they were replaced by new reviewers. Sigh. But anyway, I know who's loyal. MUAH, love you all.

---------------------------------

_As promised, Chapter 23 of Fall. _

_Previously on chapter 22: _

"_And maybe, just maybe that when it snows this time around it would be for you and the person who; would be the one for you for the rest of your life." Ichigo ruffled her hair. "It's nice to believe in such stuff sometimes, but don't let it bother you too much." _

_Rukia laughed. "I guess you're ri—Ichigo look!" She pointed. _

"_Huh?" Ichigo turned to look at the small window behind him. His eyes widened at the sight. _

"_Snow." They both came. _

_Rukia stood up and headed towards the window. "Oh my! How cool and cute! Do you see that Ichigo? Do you see that? Snow! My very first snow!" Rukia squealed. _

_Ichigo shook his head and frowned. "Alright already, I can see it, I'm not blind." But the girl did not mind him anymore as she continued to marvel at the white wonder in front of her. _

_Ichigo stood beside her and smiled as he watched the small white balls drop one by one. _

"_Hey." Rukia looked up at Ichigo and the carrot top did the same. "Yeah?" _

"_Merry Christmas." Rukia smiled. _

_Ichigo was caught by surprise as he glanced a bit over his watch. 12 am. Oh right, Christmas day. _

_He scooted near Rukia and pats her head. "Merry Christmas to you too, Rukia." The raven haired girl simply smiled and held on to his hand that's over her head. _

'_And maybe, just maybe that when it snows this time around it would be for you and the person who; would be the one for you for the rest of your life.'_

---------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 23: Christmas with the Kurosaki's**

The shine shone brightly than before as its rays bounced back at the glistening snow.

Ah yes, snow.

Last night, it snowed. Although Ichigo wasn't able to feel the first drop of snow and was only able to watch it from the inside of a moving train, he was still content.

It's not as if he hadn't felt and seen snow, there's just something new and significant with this one.

Yep, he and Rukia greeted each other first a: Merry Christmas. What's more, he was able to see the first snowfall with her.

Who would have thought that Kurosaki Ichigo was a closet romantic?

He grunted and opened his eyes as he glanced at his wristwatch that was placed on top of a small side table separating his and Rukia's bed. It was already 6 am; they should be at Karakura now.

He then turned to look at the curled up girl who is still sleeping beside his bed. Ichigo decided to watch her first before waking her up. He really liked this feeling, this 'waking up and seeing her first in the morning feeling.' He liked the way her eyelids flutter—but not open—softly as she sleeps, her raven hair tousled up with that bed hair look, the way she snores lightly like a cat purring and the way her lips form into a pout as she innocently slumbers.

He shook his head as he heard Hisagi softly pound his hand on the door, and telling them that they will be getting off in about 30 minutes.

Ichigo stood up to open the door and told the tattoo-faced man that they will soon follow. He grunted as Hisagi and the others looked at him suggestively with Urahara adding a few giggles and a: 'take you time you lovebirds' comment. Ichigo cursed and threw his bedroom slipper right at their manager's face.

He closed the door slowly, mumbling curses and threats behind it.

"Rukia." Ichigo whispered as he lowered his head right next to her ear. "Hey, Rukia… wake up you sleepy midget. We're here."

Rukia stirred but did not wake, Ichigo grumbled.

"Rukia." He came again. Rukia opened her right eye and then closed it again, turning herself away from him and continued to sleep.

"OI! I Swear, I'll really leave you inside this train."

Still no answer.

The carrot top sighed and grinned before moving in closer towards Rukia's ear and blew in it. The Raven haired young woman shrieked in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!... ICHIGO!!!"

"Glad that woke you up." Ichigo smirked and stood up. "Now get your lazy bony ass out of the bed, we're here already."

Rukia looked around and then outside the window. "Oh. Right.." Then her eyes went wide like saucers. "Oh SHIT! Right, I'll get ready, shit, I'm sorry!" The petite lady stood up and scampered towards her suitcase.

"Right. I'll be outside waiting then." Ichigo shook his head and motioned towards the door before going out. "Hurry up okay?"

----------------------------------

"You okay Rukia?" Kaien bent down a bit to take a good look at the petite girl's face. Rukia quickly covered her visage and slightly squealed. "Gyah, Kaien, don't look, I'm not in the best situation right now. I-I just woke up and…" Rukia scampered for words, true enough, her hair was still askew and had some strands poking out here and there but Kaien didn't mind, in fact, he thinks it looked rather cute.

"That's okay, we're all the same here... waking up and all. When we get to Ichigo's place, you could fix up." Kaien smiled and tucked some strands behind Rukia's ear, the raven haired girl blushed. "Yeah… I guess you're right, but it'll be a bit embarrassing."

Ichigo frowned as his eyes finally caught sight of the two, thanks to Hisagi who called for him and pointed to them, while saying something like: 'look at how sweet those two are.'

That pissed the veins in Ichigo's body. The carrot top decided to smack Hisagi a good one before storming off towards Kaien and his Rukia.

His Rukia? Why the hell is he acting like an alpha male anyway? Well, not that he wanted it… but still.

"OI! Will you two stop slacking off and get your butts over here? We're running late for darn sakes!" Ichigo hollered.

Kaien snickered and shook his head. "Right, sorry about that Ichigo."

Rukia frowned. "Geez, no need to shout at us... We're about to go anyway."

"Ha, like you really were moving. We have no time for your flirting around." Ichigo mumbled and Rukia quickly hit him on the shin. "How dare you, I wasn't flirting!"

Ichigo groaned as he gently massaged his shin which the anything-but-demure-shrimp happily rammed her foot in.

"You're always being mean to Rukia-chan Ichigo… Don't forget, she's your daddy's special guest today. You should be nice to her." Urahara teased. "Shut up, if you don't want that sign pole shoved up your ass." Ichigo grunted. "And, hell yeah I know he's my insane father's special guest, but that doesn't mean she should get away with every shit she does… take for example this." He pointed to his shin then turned his gaze at Rukia.

"See that midget? It's gonna fucking swell after this."

"I'm not one bit sorry." Rukia glared back.

"I figured you aren't. That's why I thought of doing this." Ichigo smirked and slapped Rukia right at the back of her head. It was a small slap, and didn't hurt, but Rukia was still flushed mad being whacked like that in front of everyone. "ICHIGO!"

Hitsugaya growled. "Could we get a move on guys? Really, I mean, I don't care that much about the cold… but with Urahara squirming like some frost bitten idiot, I would really appreciate it if we get a move on before I puke."

Yoruichi gave Urahara a good whack on the face for him to stop acting like a whimpering eight year old left in the snow without mittens.

"Hear that shrimp? Get your puny ass moving and stop dilly dallying around" Ichigo grumbled and took a glance at Kaien. "Same goes for you too drummer boy."

Hisagi snickered. "My, my, Ichigo's exceptionally grumpy today isn't he?" Kaien looked at him and smiled a bit. "Don't know why he should be… he was able to bunk with her."

"Are you telling me you're jealous about that?"

"No."

"Why then?"

"He does not know what's in front of him."

Hisagi smirked and shook his head. "Oh, he does Kaien, believe me he does."

"OI! WHAT, DON'T TELL ME YOU TWO ARE THE ONE FUCKING FLIRTING THIS TIME?! CUT IT OUT WITH THE SLACKING OFF!" Ichigo yelled and stormed in front towards the station's exit.

Hisagi ran past Ichigo not before slapping the citrus at the back of his head. Said citrus growled and followed suit; screaming murder.

--------------------------

"Oh how beautiful! You are here! Ah, RUKIA-CHAN! Come here and give papa a hug!" Isshin bellowed happily as he opened the door and saw the group outside waiting.

"Ah—" Rukia opened her mouth to give a little protest but her body was slammed right at Isshin's arms, engulfing her with sweet parental embrace. "I am so glad you could come, my daughters are so excited to meet you!"

"OI! You're fucking killing her, let go!" Ichigo stomped forward and practically ripped his old man's arms off the petite raven haired girl. As soon as the two were separated, Rukia gasping for air in the process; Isshin cried.

"Oh how mean! My son, I just wanted to give Rukia a nice big family welcome hug! You are so selfish; I wasn't going to steal her away from you!"

"What the fuck? That's not it! You were killing the daylights out of her!" Ichigo berated, but Isshin ignored him. "Who knows what you have done to poor Rukia, locking her up in a room, tying her up and possessing her! Oh Masaki! Masaki!! Our son has finally become a man, but a ruthless, selfish, perverted man!" The older Kurosaki ran inside and plastered himself to a large poster. "He has found himself a sweet girl, but is totally in control of her, he won't even let me touch her!"

Ichigo flared in anger, the old fart was practically bellowing and the whole neighborhood could hear! It was bad enough the morons sniggering behind him heard and saw the whole thing, he can't have those snooping neighbors—who are now peeking out of their windows to look—do the same.

"YOU FART! Stop yelling like an asshole!" He darted towards his father and gave him a good kick on the face, and their match had begun.

Hitsugaya sighed. The two were at it again, but no matter, it was funny anyway. This was one of the reasons he comes here, other than hanging out and tasting Yuzu's cooking. (Yep, Ichigo's sister can really cook one heck of a meal!)

Rukia coughed and stared at the father and son who are now engaged in a fierce battle of twisting limbs and crushed skulls. Kaien found this as an opportunity to move Rukia out of the way and perhaps finally start a conversation with her without Ichigo around.

"Let's go Rukia." He came.

The amethyst-t eyed young woman looked at Kaien as she nodded. "Yeah… uhm, you sure it's okay to leave them like that?"

"They always do that, so don't bother about it. In the meantime, let's go in, I'm freezing already." Yoruichi winked at her and headed towards the door, Urahara followed suit. "That's because you are wearing such a skimpy outfit today Yoru-chan…."

The purple tresses woman glared at him. "You got a problem with that?"

Urahara smiled slyly. "Do I look like I have a problem with that?"

"Shut up. I don't have time for your perverted comments." Yoruichi sighed.

Chad entered the house with Hisagi tailing behind him. Rukia still stood there with Kaien.

"Let's go, Rukia…" Hitsugaya took Rukia's hand and dragged her inside. "They would eventually get tired and stop." The white haired boy looked over his shoulder. Kaien nodded in agreement and placed both of his hands over Rukia's shoulders and pushed her lightly inside.

Yuzu and Karin welcomed their guests and greeted them a 'Merry Christmas' for all time's sake.

Karin shook her head when she noticed the two buffoons—consisting of her idiot brother and father—was still battling it outside. She got up and went towards the door.

"Oi, you idiots stop what you're doing already, so we can prepare and eat already." She scoffed and turned away. "Not that I care, but could you aat least be a little more NORMAL? We have a new guest with us today."

Ichigo stopped and remembered the raven haired midget. Isshin, seeing how unguarded Ichigo's defense is, decided to twirl around and do his famous corkscrew kick at his son's face. Ichigo yelled, as he felt himself fly off towards a snow man, decapitating the white happy ball thing.

"Race you inside my slowpoke of a son!" Issshin declared and pranced inside the house, resulting to Karin giving him a good kick also for being such an idiot he was.

Shit.

Ichigo stood up and dusted the snow off his brown coat. Looking around, he saw it was only him outside, no guys, no group, no stupid father, no Rukia.

No Rukia.

Shit.

She's inside. He was supposed to get inside with her, perhaps show her around, since well of course that was his house too. Another factor is that he wanted her to sit beside him as they ate, and not beside Kaien.

Shit.

She was already sitting beside Kaien. The drummer boy probably didn't leave her side and that she was forced to sit beside him while he was busy rattling it out with his goat of a father. He scowled and grumbled. Yuzu smiled at him.

"Ah, onni-chan! Merry Christmas!" The bubbly little sister of his greeted as soon as he got in.

Yeah, Merry Christmas…" He raised his hand and walked over to the only vacant seat—beside his father. Crap.

"What's the matter Ichi-nii? See something you don't like?" Karin teased, Ichigo growled; but the black haired sister of his didn't care and continued. "You should stop scowling for today you know, it's Christmas… show a little happiness here and there."

Like I would be happy seeing drummer boy and Rukia looking cozy! Hell, she didn't even look my way when I got in! What's up with that? I mean, sure, I don't usually dig being noticed—no thanks to my hair, but come on!

My SON, my grumpy little son! Stop being a Grinch and sit next to papa!" Isshin wailed, Rukia turned to look at his direction.

Now she looks.

"No way." Ichigo gritted his teeth and proceeded to sit a chair apart from his old man.

It was a long table they had prepared. Isshin and his sisters decided to buy the thing when Ichigo—or rather, Ichigo's group decided to crash and eat at his house since God knows when. They still had that good old small square table; this one was just used for special occasions like these.

At the edge of the table sat Isshin, being the proud father he was, and on his left sat Yuzu, Karin, Chad. Yoruichi and Urahara..

On his right sat Ichigo—a seat apart from him, meaning there is a vacant seat before Ichigo—Hitsugaya, Rukia, Kaien and Hisagi.

"What's up with you?" Hitsugaya smirked. He knew very well what's up with the citrus head, and it involves their little muse and that substitute drummer beside her.

"Shut up snow haired boy. It's none of your business." Ichigo snapped.

"Of course it's not, as if I would strain myself with your stupid and barbaric issues."

"Oh Ichigo why don't you want to sit beside your papa?" Isshin wailed. "Shut up old man, or I'll shove this fork in your—."

"Ichigo!" Rukia growled, and everyone looked at her in surprise. Rukia didn't care or notice much. "You shouldn't talk that way to your father!"

"What?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "That's right ichi-nii, daddy just missed you." Yuzu came.

"Ah, my lovely Rukia-chan and Yuzu, thank you for protecting papa from such a beast." Isshin mock cried out of happiness.

"Look, this is really getting stupid, and I am beginning to get hungry... so can we just eat?" Karin shoved her fork right at the chicken thigh.

"Ah! Karin-chan, you have to wait after we have said our graces!" Yuzu pouted.

"Grace." Karin took a bite from her chicken. After seeing the young dark haired Kurosaki, everyone dug in, not after having the decency to say their thanks because Yuzu looked like she was about to cry.

Ichigo grumbled as he ate and Isshin looked over to Urahara. The perverted manager snickered and the also perverted Kurosaki father got the message. Yoruichi just rolled her eyes and sighed, not minding the fools in their 'business' as she passed some mashed potatoes to Chad, who thanked her politely after.

'So that's what it is.' Isshin looked over towards Kaien and Rukia then to his son, who, kept on glancing at them before murmuring incoherent things.

"RUKIA-CHAN!!!" Isshin yelled happily. The petite Raven haired young woman dropped her fork in surprise and jerked a bit. Ichigo raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards his dad. "What now?" He thought.

" TOTALLY FORGOT!" The elder Kurosaki stood up and waved around. "You should sit right here beside me! In this house, the NEW guest should always sit beside the head of the house! I totally forgot! No wonder Ichigo didn't sit here at this vacant seat! Well done my boy, you have reminded your papa well!" Isshin winked at his baffled son.

"What the hell?" Ichigo's jaw dropped, and a few spaghetti noodles plopped down from his mouth to his plate.

"Is there such a rule Karin-chan?" Yuzu whispered towards his sister. Karin just smirked and answered. "Yep, and its official as of today."

Chad, Hisagi and Hitsugaya snickered, while Kaien sat there dumbfounded and surprised also. Yoruichi shook her head and minded her own salad. What fine acting, Kurosaki Isshin, fine acting indeed. She smirked.

Urahara stood up and went towards Rukia. "Now, now Rukia, don't be shy. Sit beside Isshin, we wouldn't want to ruin such a wonderful tradition right?" He helped Rukia stand up, seeing that the girl needed some time to absorb all that is happening. He took her plate and guided her towards Isshin's side, which happens to be beside Ichigo as well.

Ichigo looked, spaghetti noodles still dangling on his mouth. 'What the fuck? What tradition? There's no such thing!" Ichigo's mind berated when he felt a hand over his shoulder.

"Now, now Ichigo, mind your manners." Hitsugaya smirked. "Close your mouth will ya?" Hisagi snickered.

Urahara stood there holding Rukia's plate and Rukia beside him still processing whatever it is that is needed to be processed. Yoruichi snapped. "Oi, Ichigo, be a bit more gentleman will ya? Pull the seat out so Rukia can sit."

Ichigo snapped back and went into auto pilot as he stood up and helped Rukia sit at her new place.

"Tsk, my son still needs to learn about chivalry." Isshin commented. Urahara went back to his seat as soon as he had finished his mission. Kaien wanted to laugh right there and then, but decided to suppress it anyway. He knew what was going on, he wasn't stupid.

Needless to say, that stopped Ichigo from scowling any more than what he usually does.

The meal went on and finished after.

----------------------------

Isshin hurriedly went upstairs to get his camera, followed by Urahara. Yoruichi knew they were just going to come up with a perverted plan or something like that so she decided to just read a whole lot of magazines in the living room.

Chad, for some unknown reason was discussing a video game with Karin and played it at the same time. Who knew that this un-talkative gentle giant has a thing for not only cute stuff but also games? Karin seemed to enjoy the company though, even if she did all the talking.

Yuzu cleaned the dishes with Rukia and Ichigo helping her. While Hisagi, Hitsugaya and Kaien sat down to talk about trivial things.

They were all just waiting for Isshin's go signal before they open their gifts. The elder Kurosaki did the liberty of covering up the Christmas tree along with the gifts beneath it to add to the surprise.

"I'm so glad; you were able to join this Christmas party Rukia-nee…" Yuzu smiled sweetly as she handed out another clean plate for Rukia to dry and hand over to Ichigo for him to place inside the cabinet.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine. This is really a nice ensemble you did here Yuzu, the food was great, plus the place is so comfortable, I really, really like it." Rukia answered back sweetly, totally opposite to how he talks to Ichigo. "This may be the best Christmas ever."

Yuzu's eyes sparkled in delight. "Oh, I am so glad you enjoyed yourself Rukia-nee! This is also the best Christmas for me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the two completely talked like sugar high kids. Yuzu was sweet in reality, and that's cute… but Rukia, she's not usually that sweet, but then again, she still looked cute.

What the hell?

Anyway, Ichigo decided to cut the conversation before bunnies and confetti make their way to such a 'loving family-ish scene' "By the way Yuzu, I've been meaning to ask, why the heck the Christmas tree is covered?"

Yuzu's mouth went into a perfect 'o' shape as if the question took her by surprise—and it did—, and she almost clasped her hand over it. "Uhm, that's because there's a surprise in it, Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. That's the whole problem. If his lunatic of a father prepared that 'surprise' who knows what that could be?

"That's why I am trying to know about it now. Old man planned that right?" Ichigo leaned down to stare right at his little sister's face. Yuzu nodded but then interjected a: "But most of the surprise is done by me. I… Don't pressure me Ichi-nii!"

Rukia frowned and shoved Ichigo lightly. "Quit intimidating Yuzu-chan."

"I wasn't intimidating her... I was just asking if the covered surprise over there is safe."

"Of course it's safe, it's a Christmas surprise. Who would make an 'unsafe' Christmas surprise?"

"My psychotic father would" Ichigo inwardly grumbled. He looked over to his younger sister and smiled. "Forget I asked Yuzu, I trust it'll be a great surprise, since after all, you did it." He went back to what he was doing.

"I just wish Dad would get down already… I'm itching to open the presents!" Yuzu cheered, Rukia did the same.

Ichigo looked up at the stairs. "Yeah, I wonder what the hell is taking him so long."

-------------------------------

Kurosaki Isshin would love it if his one and only son—also the only one who can pass on and retain the title: "Kurosaki"—is really interested in that girl named Kuchiki Rukia. He had been observing his son the whole duration of the Christmas meal and got tremendous and happy results.

His son is in love, no doubt about it.

He even had to team up with Urahara to come up with that 'guest sitting beside the head of the house tradition.' They were glad Rukia bought it, and Ichigo didn't try to intervene—probably because the result of that plan was to his advantage.

But Kurosaki Isshin knew that his son, even though he is that scowling little bastard he is, is quite timid to openly admit that he really likes the girl.

So he had prepared a lot of things to give his son a boost to his…whatever it is. He dragged Urahara into this, but the manager didn't seem to mind, especially when he is Isshin's best friend and fellow pervert.

"I have the box ready." Urahara sung.

"Great, that would be the best Christmas gift I will give my son and Rukia-chan." Isshin giggled. "And perhaps after this, I would have grand children next Christmas."

Urahara and Isshin laughed as they prepared the digital cameras for memory purposes. "I guess it's now time to start with the opening gifts ceremony."

"Oh goodie." Urahara snickered. If people could see them now, they would think they are perverted geeks thinking of something nasty—which they really are—or they are just plain crazy.

-----------------------------

"Finally." Yoruichi sighed as soon as she caught sight of Urahara and Isshin grinning while striding down the stairs. "I thought you two would die up there and get stuck forever."

Urahara cooed and snaked his arms around his fiancées' waist. "Yoru-chaan… you just missed me, admit it."

Yoruichi snickered and slapped Urahara on the face. "Quit it, let's go, you're boring all of us to death." She strode away as Urahara sighed.

"Lovely woman isn't she?"

Isshin snickered. "A feisty one indeed."

Chad and Karin had stopped playing the video game as soon as the elder men came inside the living room. HIsagi and Kaien were in the middle of teasing Hitsugaya to death with the 'small' business, and Yuzu darted out of the kitchen as soon as she caught sight of her father carrying what seemed to be gifts, and thus leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone inside the kitchen, who are oblivious of the fact that the surprise is about to commence inside the said room.

"Where are the two lovebirds?" Isshin asked.

"Who?" Yuzu and Kaien asked.

All except the two pointed towards the kitchen, were a small conversation can be heard.

"No, don't touch that, that's for later!" Ichigo growled.

"I wasn't going to eat it idiot, I'm just curious as to how it was made." Rukia came with the same growling intensity in her voice.

"You could just look at it without touching it."

"Well then I won't know what it's made of."

"It's made of… some plastic thing okay? Quit poking it."

"Plastic thing? What the hell, is that supposed to be, some kind of scientific term?"

"Look, its plastic… that's it, period."

"How would you know?"

"Cause I know."

"Not a good answer." Rukia continued to poke the 'plastic thing' on top of the Christmas cake.

"Shit Rukia, stop that, you're going to ruin the icing." Ichigo grabbed her wrist and her hand accidentally shoved its way at the side of the cake.

"Now look at what you did!" Rukia blasted right at him, icing all over her hand.

"That wouldn't have happened if you just stopped poking the thing, you marble sized freak."

"This wouldn't have happened if you only stopped nagging me! Your abrupt actions did this you orange haired twerp!"

They both glared at each other and then towards the cake, that has a small hole on the side by now.

"Well will you look at that, it's not made of plastic. It's aluminum with icing all over it." Rukia narrowed her eyes and smirked as if telling him: Told ya, moron.

"Well, that would have been a nice discovery for you if only the cake wasn't ruined." Ichigo narrowed his eyes also.

"It's just a small hole. Nothing to worry about. We'll just…" Rukia attempted to do something about the hole but Ichigo grabbed her wrist again. "Stop. Don't. Just let it be that way. If you do something about it, the whole cake might cave in."

"Che." Rukia pouted.

Ichigo looked at her icing infested hand. "Look at your hand, it's a mess… here, let me.." He stopped as he realized that he was bending down towards her hand and was about to lick the icing off of it.

Crap.

'Click'

"What are you doing?" Rukia raised an eyebrow, after seeing Ichigo's bended state. The carrot top pretended to have bended to take the handkerchief off his back pocket. "Uhm.. I was just getting this kerchief…" He coughed as he tried not to blush at the sudden realization of him trying to lick Rukia's hand. It was tempting indeed, but very, very forbidden. He just hoped Rukia didn't notice anything.

And she didn't. Thank his lucky stars for that.

He then started wiping her hand with said handkerchief. She blushed and took the cloth from him. "Uh... I can do that myself thank you."

He moved a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… uhm, come on, I think they are about to start."

Rukia nodded and then noticed something familiar with his handkerchief. "Isn't this mine?" She looked up at him.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at the yellow handkerchief with her small initials on the side. "Oh… Oh shit, right… I was supposed to give that back to you! Oh shit, sorry, it got dirty again."

The raven haired girl flushed. He was lying, he wasn't about to give it back to her, the handkerchief had about a couple of stains before he used it on her hand. He had been using the thing all along, despite the girly feel to it. She smiled and gave it back to him. "Nah, it's yours."

Ichigo took it back and scowled. "uh… right... like I would want something girly." He mumbled but pocketed the thing anyway."

"Oh how Wonderful!" Isshin bellowed. "Such a lovely and romantic scene from the two of you! I am glad I caught it in my camera! Such memories are not to be passed and wasted!"

Rukia jerked again at the surprise. Seriously, if Isshin keeps on doing this, she will die of heart attack. Ichigo growled and gave chase to his father for him to delete the said images he had just captured.

"I shall soon have my grandchildren Masaki!" The elder Kurosaki yelled in delight as he passed by his wife's poster as his son chased him.

Oh, he's so should die right now. Ichigo thought as he pounced at his idiotic father.

------------------------------

"KYAA!!!" Rukia wailed as soon as the Christmas tree was unveiled. Finesse be damned, it was a whole Christmas tree of Chappies!

Kaien laughed at the thing and at the same time how Rukia looked adorable at her sudden outburst. She was acting like a hyper child, her amethyst orbs sparkling in delight as she eyed each bunny hanging on each tree branch. It was like being in heaven, in bunny heaven.

Hitsugaya shrugged it off and smirked, they really made this special for Rukia. He admitted he almost jumped in surprise the moment Rukia shrilled in delight, but that was to be expected especially if you have seen such a huge display of something you truly adore.

Hisagi joined Rukia in her awe state, he admitted, it was a fine display of bunnies. And boy was it grand. It was like a whole family of hares decided to 'hang around' the Kurosaki tree. Chad stood there with eyes wide, he wasn't as shrilly as Rukia, but he liked what he saw because he too liked cute things, and that hare family hanging out there smiling back at them was really, really disturbingly cute.

Hell yeah it was disturbing. Ichigo's eye twitched. What the hell is this monstrosity? He looked around; everyone seemed to think it was normal. Are they crazy? Was he the only sane guy around here? How could they accept that… that thing in front of them as normal? It was like a horror movie, and he was half expecting those hares to smile sinisterly and show their sharp teeth before plunging themselves in their flesh and devouring them.

"Oh, I am so glad you liked it Rukia-nee!" Yuzu wailed. "I did that together with Dad and Karin!"

Ichigo looked at his sister Karin. They did that? Yuzu, he can understand helping but Karin?

The dark haired sister of his noticed him looking and got his point. "Don't look at me like that Ichi-nii… I was twitching at first like you. I just had to help them, at least for Yuzu's sake." She scoffed. "You're not the only one who thinks this ain't normal. But then again, even if it isn't, just look at how happy their faces are." Karin pointed her nose towards her little sister and the raven haired girl she is hugging.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, yeah you're right. Guess it was worth it." He smiled a bit and looked at Rukia, who was almost close to tears because of the surprise.

"Ah, my Rukia-chan, do you like it?" Isshin hugged her. "Urk.. yes, Kurosaki—er.. Uncle, I really, really love it!" Rukia replied in between gasps.

Yuzu squealed in delight and proclaimed that it was a job well done. "Ichi-nii told us you liked rabbits, this is basically his idea!"

Rukia stopped and turned to look at Ichigo. "Ichigo?"

The rest of the gang gave out a sly smile towards the carrot top.

"Wha-What the hell are you talking abou—." He was met by a slap at the back of his head, courtesy of Hisagi. "You sly dog you; this was all your idea after all! And you were thinking of hiding it from Rukia-chan aren't you?"

Ichigo flushed, and so did the amethyst eyed woman. "I-I didn—Cut it out!"

"Now, now my boy, you shouldn't be shy." Isshin smiled slyly.

"Cut the crap!" He stormed towards the Christmas tree and picking up a random gift. "Let's just get on with the gift opening okay?"

"YAY!" Urahara, Yuzu, Rukia, Hisagi and Isshin squealed in delight.

The opening of gifts; the Christmas highlight, but not much to Ichigo, every damn year he gets complaints from his friends—ranging from: 'you're so cheap/stingy' to 'what the hell am I going to do with this?'—and his sister Karin.

He had just about enough. Hisagi had commented to him that it was the hundredth mug he had given him for Christmas, and he would soon open up a shop of mugs because of it. Hitsugaya questioned him about what the hell was he supposed to do with a set of tarot cards, to which he genuinely replied: 'So you would know what your future is dumbass. You're such a snobbish prick; you might not know someone is going to kill you tomorrow, I'm doing you a favor.'

Kaien got a bag of chocolates from him, and he teased the carrot top about it.

"Are you trying to woo me Ichigo? This is such an extravagant gift."

"Shut your fucking trap. I didn't know what to give you okay? At least I got you something."

"Ah, yes, thank you." Kaien snickered and turned to Rukia. "Would you like one Rukia?"

Ichigo grumbled to himself, after seeing Rukia happily indulged herself with the chocolates he had given Kaien. "Fucking chocolates and drummer boy, I hope you choke on them and die."

Chad got a new set of picks from him, and the rest complained—mostly Hisagi and Hitsugaya.

"Oh, hey, how come Chad got a cool set of guitar picks? And what, I got a mug with my name on it and some stupid cards for White boy here." Hisagi wailed, completely telling Ichigo that he wasn't satisfied or happy with his gift.

"Shove it up your ass will ya? Chad's not a prick or annoying to me." He laughed. "Too bad for you, you should try to be nice to me next time."

Hisagi pouted. "Ah, who cares about you? Besides, teasing you is way more fun than anything else right white boy?"

Hitsugaya snickered. "Right... Oh, HEY! Stop calling me white boy!"

Hitsugaya and Hisagi were no different. They practically gave everyone the same thing. Hitsugaya gave everyone key chains with names on it. He proudly declared that at least his gifts were somewhat personalized because of said names. Hisagi gave everyone photo frames and insisted that his was personalized too, because each had different colors.

Karin scoffed. "What's up with you guys with not getting anything decent? You're freakin' rock stars, you have money and all we get is th—."

"Karin chan! Be thankful we got gifts!" Yuzu turned towards the group. "Thank you for the gifts, Hisagi-san, Hitsugaya-san."

Hisagi smiled at the sweet Yuzu and grumbled to himself a: "Che, that dark haired sister of Ichigo's just like him."

"Well, what about you Ichi-nii? Got something for us?" Karin deadpanned.

"Oh, you wouldn't be so sour once I give you this." Ichigo scrambled for some things inside his huge duffel bag. He took out a brand new soccer ball for Karin, and a new baking set for Yuzu.

The twins squealed. Yes, squealed, including Karin.

"Oh shi—this is the best gift ever!" Karin jumped and took the ball.

"But I thought, my undying love for you my daughters is the best gift ever?" Isshin wailed.

"Dream on old man." Karin scoffed. "O gotta try this, thanks Ichi-nii!" Karin sped off towards the backyard. "Karin-chan, we're not finished ye—mou!" Yuzu stood up and followed suit.

"Uhm… it's my turn now right?" Chad raised his hand slowly. "Yeah, don't worry, the show must go on, the twins can look up their presents after." Ichigo smirked.

Chad probably was the most decent gift giver in the lot. He practically gave everyone what they wanted. Ichigo got himself a new set of guitar straps, Hitsugaya got the latest and limited edition book of scores, Hisagi got new games for his console, Kaien an external hard drive for his programming use, and Rukia, a cute set of chappy sketch pads and pencils.

Urahara didn't give anything, saying that his presence was the most precious gift anyone could have given them. Everyone, including Yoruichi wanted to shove something up his ass.

It was no different with Isshin, he gave each and every one of them signed photographs of him in various places. What the hell is up with these perverted freaks?

Yoruichi was one of them if you analyze it deeply. She practically gave all of them something kinky—ranging from vibrators to clothes that doesn't really cover anything up—and Ichigo was glad his sisters were not inside when she gave those. Of course, the kids were an exemption to kinky gifts, Yoruichi got them cook and sports books instead.

Rukia fumbled when she got herself a pink vibrator. PINK! She wanted to faint, and Ichigo wanted to smack the guy's faces for thinking about how Rukia would use it.

Kaien raised his hand. "Okay, kinkiness aside, it's my turn." He smirked and took out some shirts from his bag, and gave it to everyone around. "Cool." Ichigo declared, seeing the logo "Shinigami" on the shirts and at the back was placed: 'Lead Vocals'. Each shirt had different texts at the back, indicating their position in the band.

Isshin pranced around for he got one too, with a 'Shinigami Dad' on it, while Rukia had a big 'Shinigami muse'.

"I…I'm not their muse Kaien." Rukia flushed and held on to the shirt. Kaien smirked. "Oh really? Well, sure looks like it. Besides, you are a muse to me."

Ichigo frowned and almost squirmed in frustration. "Oh hell yeah, you're not a muse. That should be 'midget sized monster' written there!" He spat out.

"What?! Why you insensitive jerk!" Rukia slapped her shirt right at his face which earned her a big yell of profanities from the orange haired idiot. "How dare you, at least Kaien and the others have the decency to give me a gift…" She nearly sobbed out of anger but screw him, she wasn't going to show that she was greatly affected by him not giving anything to her, even is she really is.

Oh shit. Ichigo paled. Well in reality, he did have something to give to her, but he decided to give it when they are alone, and not in the lingering eyes of his perverted father and manager, not to mention the teasing gang of his. He wanted to slap himself for forgetting the fact about what her reaction would be.

She seems mad, but is she that affected by it? He doesn't really know. "Look midge—."

"ARGGH!!! Where have I gone wrong Masaki my love? Our son! Our son! He is not only a selfish and perverted bastard… but he's an insensitive one! He is totally taking the only woman in his life for granted! Masaki, help me, tell me how I should punish this insolent boy of ours and teach him some manners!" Isshin wailed and again plastered himself to the wall where Masaki's huge poster—keeps getting larger by the minute—is placed.

"Shut your friggin mouth old man!" Ichigo stood up and decided to vent out his anger on his dad, like he always does.

"Sit down, its Rukia's turn!" Yoruichi growled, the father and son stopped their brawl and sat back down to their respective places.

"Uhm… Yes, uh… this is quite embarrassing… I don't really know what to give you guys considering that I don't really know what you want." Rukia flushed. "Uh… here. I'm quite proud of that design though… it's much better than the manga I create. " She handed each and everyone canvass bags with doodles of chappy the bunny and bears as design.

Everyone loved it. Ichigo would have loved it, if only the chappy designs weren't that disturbing.

"Oh wow, Rukia, this is nice. Where did you get this?" Yoruichi smiled.

"Uh, I made it… the doodles I mean." Rukia flushed again. "I bought some plain bags and designed it."

"With Chappies? What happened to your outrageous drawings?" Ichigo berated.

Rukia frowned at him. "What the hell do you mean?"

Seriously, is he the only one who doesn't find this weird at the least? Rukia was an exceptional artist, she can draw quite well, and now she makes designs of chappy the bunnies that looked like some sort of distorted thing, instead of bunnies. Ichigo deadpanned. "You mean to tell me you're much proud of this… this… I don't even know what this is, instead of your mangas?"

In short, what he said was: Are you on crack woman?

"That's a bear! And yes, I am proud of that, that's what I like to draw the most!" Rukia glared at him. Kaien looked at her and at Ichigo. The citrus head decided not to push this any further. One more slip and Rukia might hate him forever and that's a plus on Kaien's side.

"Alright, I'm sorry… I mean thanks… I mean whatever." Ichigo scoffed.

"Who's up for a next round on the meal?" Hisagi declared and ran towards the kitchen while everyone followed suit. Rukia stood up when Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist. "Ichigo?"

"uh… Stay for awhile… I uhm, I need to give you something." Ichigo fidgeted, and stood up. "Follow me."

Rukia nodded and walked behind him until they reached his old room. "This is my old room… The guys probably had made it into a stock room so don't mind the stupid boxes you find scattered about." He opened the door and made their way towards the window.

The room was pretty much the same, Ichigo noted, there weren't that many boxes and it was still clean as ever. Yuzu probably wanted to keep it that way, especially when he comes back and stays for awhile, so that he has a place to sleep in.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Rukia asked. Ichigo didn't say anything but slid open his window and then climbing out of it towards the roof. "Oi, Ichigo!" Rukia peeked outside.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out and get your butt over here."

"Geez, if you had told me earlier then I wouldn't have gaped like an idiot as to what the hell you are doing." Ruki scoffed and climbed out of the window and placed herself beside Ichigo on the roof.

"Geez, it's cold out here…" Rukia shivered. "You're already wearing a coat." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him, and Rukia raised her back. "Don't get any ideas… I'm just not used to the cold that's why I'm like this." She sighed. "But if you ask me, I think I like the snow now."

"Yeah… I like it too… better than rain." Ichigo lay down with his hands under his head.

Rukia nudged him. "Tell me why were here."

"Oh right." He sat up again and took something from his pocket. "Don't go thinking I forgot to get you something for Christmas. Cause I did, and that should stop you from whining."

Rukia flushed mad. "I wasn't whining! Geez. You're so full of yourself idiot."

"Here." Ichigo placed a silver band on Rukia's wrist, which startled the girl. "Eh?"

"It's got your name in it… And I just thought, that maybe you need something special on your first Christmas here." Ichigo looked away, trying to cover his flushed cheeks. "So, uhm, yeah, well, Merry Christmas Rukia."

Rukia flushed too, it was a sweet gesture really, and she loved the bracelet. "Uh… thanks… I guess.."

Ichigo spun his head to her. "I guess? Geez, you're not even sure if you're thanking me? Gee, thanks a lot."

"I-I was! Just.. a damn it, Thank you! There, you happy?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

And both sat there for a moment, when Rukia noticed a strange plant hanging at a string near the gutter. "What's that?" Ichigo looked at it curiously too. "I don't know… but it looks like a…"

Fuck.

A mistletoe.

What the heck is a mistletoe doing hanging near a gutter?

Ichigo struggled to sit back at his position and forget about the darned plant, if only his face wasn't a few centimeters away from Rukia's.

While they both examined the plant, they didn't realize that their heads almost collided with each other. "Uh.." Rukia gaped, also unable to move.

They stared at each other for quite some time, the cold seemed to have penetrated in their muscles and bones, making them unable to move and just watch each others faces.

Then Ichigo's eyes went down towards Rukia's pink trembling lips.

He licked his own lips.

Shit.

Rukia's eyes widened and she flushed some more. It was bad enough that she was staring right at his lips— his lips that looked so soft he wanted to feel it against hers—he just had to lick it! And that made it even more kissable and sexy than before.

Oh hell, now she's thinking Ichigo's lips are sexy…and not only that…. 'ack! Stop, stop, I will not think of things that could lead to perversion.' She grumbled.

Gah, it made her blood boil, and she doesn't even know why. But throughout the staring moment, neither realized that their bodies had betrayed them already, as both leaned forward for a kiss.

'click'

Isshin was satisfied with the result. For some strange reason—or was it epiphany?—he had the urge to place a mistletoe at that very gutter. When he decided to check up on it, he was surprised to see his son and Rukia leaning forward as to what looked like a kiss.

A little more, he thought, and he would be a very, very proud daddy.

"RIIINNNGGGG!!"

"CRAP!" Ichigo moved away as quickly as possible and bit his lip.

"GAH!" Rukia did the same and quickly took out her cell phone. "Yeah… uh… ye—Byakuya-nii!" She almost yelled. "Uh, yes, yes, Merry Christmas to you too Byakuya-nii! Uhm, I'm fine, yes, what makes you say tha—yes, I'm fine… yes, I'm at Ichigo's today… yes, yes, it's been fun. Uh what? Ichigo?"

She looked over with a puzzled face to Ichigo, who sat beside her. "He…Byakuya-nii wants to talk to you."

"What?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Just, just talk to him." Rukia gritted her teeth, and the carrot top took the phone from her.

"Yeah?" Ichigo came, slinging the phone near his right ear.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya's voice came, cold as ever. "I assume that my sister is having a good time?"

"Uh… yeah, I suppose." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Good. Let it be that way." Byakuya came again. "Ah, one more thing, I know that you are enjoying this festivity with my sister, but I would not tolerate you trying to do something in between all of it, and using this season as an excuse."

"Ha? What the he—" Ichigo darted.

"I meant, I would not want you pulling something like kissing her under mistletoe, or anything that involves kissing or touching her and blame it on stupid Yuletide traditions." Byakuya came again.

What kind of brother Rukia has anyway? Is he psychic or something or just plain paranoid over his sister?

"Hey, now wait a darn friggin' minute…" Ichigo scoffed.

"I believe I don't have time to wait Kurosaki. I just made sure that you still know your place, and you stay there." Byakuya coughed. "Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Ichigo groaned, and handed the phone back to Rukia. Now he was tempted to kiss Rukia then and there and tell it to Byakuya, then let's see what dear old snobby brother would do about that!

"Bye Byakuya… yes, I miss you too. Anyway, tell the others 'HI' for me okay? Right, bye." Rukia shut her cell phone and stood up. "Let's go inside Ichigo, before we get frostbites." She strolled away, trying to forget the incident earlier, or at least try not to make it an awkward moment.

---------------------------------------

Hisagi had stuffed himself with too much 'another round' at the buffet table, he was full beyond belief. Karin had just come back from playing with her new soccer ball and Yuzu was busy preparing the Christmas cake that had small hole in it—due to earlier events.

"It's time for the annual Christmas American football game!" Isshin bellowed and lifted a tattered brown football and swung it around. The group quickly ran towards the backyard for some fun and games.

"Annual Christmas American football?" Rukia inquired.

Kaien smiled beside her. "It's just a small game, for fun Rukia… why don't you join so you could experience it?"

"Sure, why not?" Rukia smiled back. Ichigo placed a hand over her shoulder. "To orient you on this game, this is actually a 'kill, crush and hit game my father and Urahara started a few years back. It's an excuse to kick my ass off and others too."

"What?" Rukia paled.

"Oh, I'm sure they would go easy on you." Kaien smirked.

"Easy on me? What the hell do you mean by that? They really kill and crush?" Rukia didn't like the sound of this.

"Well, not really kill… we're still alive now aren't we?" Hisagi stretched. "It's just for fun. Now, who would you like to team up with Rukia?"

Rukia quickly grabbed Hisagi's arm. "Are you experienced enough in this to protect me?"

"I guess… sure, why not? I'll protect you." Hisagi pat Rukia's head and that seemed to calm the girl a bit.

"Guess you're in our team then?" Kaien interjected.

"Yeah, we can beat them Rukia-nee." Karin came, holding the football in her hand. "Yuzu and Hitsugaya are usually the ones who score and well, do the medics job while Yoruichi will be the referee for today."

"I guess Chad and I would be in Dad's and Urahara's team." Ichigo waved and then looked at Rukia with a sly smirk. "Good luck."

"Same goes for you Ichigo. I would definitely beat you in this." Rukia let out her tongue and ran towards her position.

"HUT!" Karin yelled and all of them bent down.

The game started.

American football is quite a violent game really, but fun, especially when you really have the intention to pummel someone in the opposing team and you get away with it because it's part of the game.

Rukia had been getting the hang of it, Hisagi and Kaien had been doing their job guarding her and Karin as they ran towards touchdown. So far, Isshin had been numbered a couple of times by Karin, Urahara by Karin also and sometimes Hisagi, Chad was indestructible, but didn't have that much of a willpower to hurt the two girls—who happened to be the one who always brought the ball towards touchdown—Ichigo purposely numbered Kaien a couple of times but got hit a lot of times by Rukia in return.

In short, Ichigo's team was losing.

"Fucking Rukia! I was just taking it easy on you!" Ichigo growled, and Rukia laughed teasingly. "Well, you seem to be making quite an effort with that 'taking it easy on me' crap!"

"We're losing Ichigooo!" Isshin wailed together with Urahara. "A shut up, we can do this." Ichigo growled. Actually, he didn't really care anymore if they lose, he just wanted to pummel Rukia and show how much weak she is with a: in your face! grin.

Another round, and it's Rukia who is now holding the ball.

"Rukia-nee! RUN!" Karin yelled.

"RUKIA GO!" Hisagi and Kaien bellowed and pointed towards the touchdown.

Hitsugaya almost fell out of his seat from excitement. What the hell? This was just a backyard game, not the super bowl!

Yuzu squealed and Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as she waited at the results. Urahara and Isshin were now hugging each other as they cheered for Ichigo to finish the job. Chad had stopped running; all in all, it looked like the game was between Ichigo and Rukia already.

"HA! You think you can outrun me?!" Ichigo growled and ran as fast as he can, catching up to Rukia. "Bugger off!" Rukia glared back and continued running. Despite the cold air, sweat was now trickling down their foreheads to their chins.

"I'm coming Rukia!" Ichigo declared and was almost a feet away from her. He stretched his hand to grab her but she ran fast again. "Crap." Ichigo cursed and followed suit.

His muscles would ache after, but he didn't care about that all he had to do was catch Rukia and declare victory in her face.

Rukia had the same notion in mind, she wasn't about to lose to this orange haired freak.

Kaien and Hisagi's face fell while Karin stared; Rukia was going in the wrong direction!

"RUKIA-NEE! That's not the way! You're heading towards the ga—" Karin yelled but her voice fell on deaf ears.

Ichigo and Rukia didn't seem to realize nor mind what was going on around them. They were too engrossed in winning, they didn't even notice that they had crossed outside the gate and was running towards the park and out of sight.

The rest stood there dumbfounded.

"Well that was stupid." Hitsugaya stood up from his chair. "I'm going in… "

"Geez, yeah me too, all that running made me hungry." Karin followed suit. "Ah! Karin-chan, what about Rukia-nee and Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"They'll be alright, especially when they realize how silly they are taking this game too seriously." Karin smirked.

Hisagi and Kaien laughed—hard at the turnabouts of their small game, while Isshin and Urahara wondered who won. "No one. The players went away. It's their game now. I don't think we can do anything about it." Yoruichi sighed.

----------------------------------

"Damn it, I'm tired already, why doesn't he just stop run—wait a minute, where am I?" Rukia stopped and took note of her surroundings. It wasn't the Kurosaki backyard; it was some kind of park.

She winced. Oh great, she got so caught up with the game and the running bit, she lost herself and ran outside. How stupid can you get?

She was about to return back to the house when an orange blur came in front of her and she stumbled down on the ground and on her back. "What the hell?!" She growled.

"Gotcha! Ha! I win! I told you I—oh shit, where are we?" Ichigo looked up and around him as he still lay on top of Rukia.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes. Great, guess they both acted stupidly.

"We got idiotically carried away by the game… we didn't even notice we're already out of your backyard." She panted from all that running.

Ichigo panted too and Rukia could feel his hot breath on her face and it made her flush a bit. "Oh right… geez… But anyway, I won."

Rukia growled as she poked Ichigo's forehead, wiping some sweat off of it in the process. "Oh no you don't it's clear I won, we're already out of the border."

"That's why I said I won." Ichigo panted and smirked. "You totally went out of the border with the ball. You're definitely disqualified."

Rukia pouted and struggled to get out underneath Ichigo for it was becoming totally uncomfortable. "If I was disqualified, you didn't have to tackle me. Get off."

Ichigo went crimson. She was right, why did he have to tackle her anyway? He shrugged it off and frowned at her. "I just realized it okay? And I would get off, but give me a minute will ya? At least let me catch my breath!" He looked up at her.

The two stared at each other again, breathing quite haggardly out of exhaustion. Rukia scoffed. "Alright. Catch your breath if you must." She blushed and looked away.

After a few minutes, Ichigo spoke again. "Hey, Rukia."

"What?" She turned to look up at his amber orbs.

"You had fun right?"

"What kind of a question is that—"

"Just answer it."

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know… I was just randomly asking."

"Yeah, I had fun. Thanks a lot too with the gift, your family is fun, and the guys, they're just golden."

"Glad to hear that."

What about you?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh. I did… best time in my life actually."

Rukia snickered. "Well, glad to hear that too."

They both just looked at each other as silence passed again.

"Hey Rukia."

"What? Caught your breath already?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's.."

"Hey."

"What?" Rukia answered a bit irritated.

Ichigo shook his head and smiled. "Merry Christmas." He finally let out and pressed his lips against hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFIE! Sorry, had to cut that again. It felt like it was time for me to end this chapter with that. And again, this is AU… any OOC's is to be considered normal. Ahahaha.

Okay, I know this is AU, but I just had to retain Isshin plastering himself on a wall with the poster of Masaki. I always loved the way he smacked himself all over that. So, do forgive me… haha Hmmm. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't detail out too much on their gifts... it was mighty stressful thinking about what to give who to who. I like the football part… I don't know why but I like it. Someone asked me about the handkerchief long time ago, I just don't remember who it is but there, the answer is there, Rukia decided to have Ichigo keep it since he's been using it anyway. Now, if there are any grammar problems or spelling errors, forgive me, I didn't have time to double check this, I mean I just did my best not to make too much mistakes. haha I know I had banned myself in reading any latest chapter of bleach—for well, to save my emotions from crumbling… or whatever… BUT! I decided to face my fears anyway… plus, the fact that the latest chapter is soo cool, I can't resist it anymore. SPOILER! Gwaa! Finally, we get to see some captains' action! It's been boring enough with Ichigo doing all the fighting…. 'Geez, alright already you're strong Ichigo, I can see that and I know that, but can you give some space for the other characters?' Haha. Plus, Bya-nii is angry! Haha! Woot. He sees Rukia in a heap and he goes all scary expression and stuff. I heart Byakuya now, such a nice brother! To those who have visited me in my Dev art account, thank you and yes, I won't be able to update any drawings for now… the fics will be updated, only it will have a much slower pace in updating as I am very, very busy. But I hope I won't be losing readers because of this. Thank you for understanding.

Also, this is kind of off the topic.. but I recently stumbled onto a fic that bashes Rukia a lot. I mean, sure, the person hates Rukia… but it seems to me that he or she is starting something I don't know because he or she deliberately placed it in a Ichiruki category. I mean, please people, give a little respect to people's opinions (especially those who like Rukia), don't do something rash like that. It's not nice. I myself have been exercising fair treatment to each character even if I hate some of them, I won't name any char, but the point is, please, give a little respect. You have a right to your own opinion, but if you want us to respect that, you should respect the other's opinion too. This really got through me… I really didn't like the way the fic was done.. I just had to get this out my system. Right, Ichiruki/rukia/Ichigo fans?

-sushi


	25. The note back home

Lovely reviews, I love you guys, really!

I have been doing the final touches of this fic, when it suddenly rained! I hate it when it rains at night… It seems so cold, and the silence along with the drops of water on the roof is deafening… I just hate it. I really, really hate it when it rains at night. It's not as peaceful as it looks during the day; it just seems so sinister... I don't know... So I'm sorry this came in late. I had to stop typing every time that happens… And it's been happening quite a lot since we're experiencing a storm here in my place—not to mention our phone line went dead for two days because of it. And so far, I'm glad it's not giving us any black out or I will so kill. Currently listening to IchigoxRukia memories in the rain, simply glorious.

Any errors seen here are not done purposely. My eyes are watery today and I hate storms… as well as I hate colds. And I am experiencing both of them.

Shout outs!

**Missy: **Thank you very much, I'm am much honored that you liked it and is now looking forward to the ending. Wahaha Yes, finally they kissed, and we continue it here. Hope you like this one too.

**Animeme: **You rock too. Thanks, enjoy!

**Werxa: **hmm.. sorry, no pummeling of Ichigo for now… There will be, but not now. Chizuru will come in when there's Senna. In fact she's here right now, but not that big of a scene. Thanks, enjoy

**Strawberry-chan: **No rejection, a little awkwardness but no rejection indeed. No, Urahara and Isshin didn't see the kiss, unfortunately—for us but lucky for Ichigo and rukia. Woot. Thanks, enjoy

**Soso: **No Ichigo getting hurt for awhile. The kiss would be a big surprise in their nerves to even try to think of lashing out on the other. Byakuya is lovable here because I heart him even better now. I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks.

**Ryukansen : **Can I have some of those cookies that you have been munching on? Haha. Sigh, I want to have a nice Christmas feast too… I'm really starting to get hungry here. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this too.

**Zeldagamefan: **sorry for the cliffie, I hope this makes up for it. Thanks. And oh, enjoy.

**bleATCH: **sorry for the cliffie too, and the late update, I hope I you enjoy this to make up for it.

**Shana.rose: **Haha… I have been tempted to have Ichigo lick her hands… but… no, not yet… not yet, patience is the key to everything and then we'll have Ichigo licking not only her hands(Ack, pervertive thoughts alert!!) Sushi: No, I meant to say Ice cream!!! Enjoy!

**RinUtari: **Thanks, here's the update, enjoy!

**Kazukagi: **Sorry to have caused some worry, I have been really busy the past few days and I'm getting literally sick because of it. I hope this update didn't take too long. I really appreciate all your support. Sorry for the cliffhanger too… I just couldn't resist it. Thanks for the comments, it really made my day, and I felt like I could do lots of things for today now (which includes the next update) Haha, almost everybody said that's it about time Ichigo does some action. Haha. Thanks, again and enjoy.

**Gadez: **Thank you very much, glad you liked it. I hope you also enjoy this update.

**Izari-hime: **Hmm. I forgot the title of the fic.. but it has some line with 'Rukia' and 'kiss' in it… I don't really remember, sorry. Thank you for the support, and glad you loved it. I hope this update too is to your favor.

**-AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY-: **So far, you are the one to correctly say that Rukia will get confused with the kiss, and not bash ichigo. Haha Renji will soon come, next chapter I think, or next after next chapter… And it'll be good. Haha, sorry about the cliffie, hope this makes up for it.

**ChApPy-ApRiL: **Read on to find out how both of them will take the kiss! Thank you very much for the support! And glad you liked it. I hope this chapter is worth the wait also.

**ADDVengance: **Thank you. Enjoy reading!

**Mau-chan: **Sorry for the boring parts… I tend to ramble with fics… but then again… anyway, Renji will soon come, that's a sure shot. Gin? Hwow! Where did that come from? But Gin will come, in an unexpected part. Thanks again. Enjoy.

**RyaNa-cHan: **Thanks.. Oh there will be more, that I assure you. Haha

**Polarissakura: **Thanks for the cookies and sushi… though its kinda weird since I'm called sushi.. I'm like cannibal and I eat myself. Hahaha soo… anyway, I'm being off topic… yes, thank you glad you liked the fic and last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Intercostalspace: **Haha. Yes, she doesn't boink him in the head. Thank you.

**Shirou Hana: **By far you are the longest reviewer I have gotten, and I'm not complaining! Haha. Sorry if my reply is a tad bit short though… I'm glad you liked it all! I mean, that's a very nice thing to say to me! I love you now! HUGS! And thank you for being so thoughtful, but yes, I'm doing quite fine now nowadays… stress does come once in a while, but I'm trying to cope up with it. Thank you for being so ever loyal and supportive of this story, and in DA too. You loved the kiss so much? Well, here's news, we will have lots of that from now on. (Uhm, not US…. I meant, Ichigo and Rukia… in the fic…) wahehehehe.

**Babiikhlxx3: **Thank you for the cookies. (chomps) and I'm not mad for you not reviewing before, I'm grateful you did now. Thanks for the support! And yeah, about time Ichigo grew balls!

**Hisanachan: **Thank you. I hope you like this chapter too.. (Crosses fingers) Have fun, and enjoy reading. Haha, you made a double review, but that's completely okay. Yes, they finally kissed! Enjoy!

**Sakuo07: **Oh wow, thank you… Such a nice compliment… I'm all gushed up about it. Thank you again. Glad you liked it, And I'm glad you are enjoying what I can offer. It's really nice to know that I can make people happy with the small things I can do.. Thank you again. I hope you enjoy this update too. Have fun!

**Me: **I'm not going to abandon fics like I said… I'm sorry if I made you wait so long… I just had a lot in hand… And I'm trying my best to squeeze in this fic with my sched. Sorry. Sorry for the cliffie too. I hope this update makes up for it. Glad you liked the gift giving ideas… It took me a lot of time thinking about what they could give that matches their attitudes. Haha. Enjoy, and thanks.

**Bella68: **Thank you also, for being patient with my uber late updates. Haha. Glad you liked the previous chapter, I am so pleased. Also, thank you for backing me up with my off topic rant about the bashing Rukia thing. Sigh, I'm so happy, I get supports here and there. May god bless you all! Here's the zitch, (Tried to sound like Kim possible wahaha) Byakuya is in this chapter. Yay! Hope you enjoy this, it's not one of my best chapters, but hey, at least I tried.

**Bleacher27: **Cliffies are the ultimate temptation to every ff writers. Haha. I had to give in to that, sorry, haha. And you're right, love them and hate them at the same time.

**Pigtopus: **Thank you for wishing me good luck on my thesis. I really, truly as in honestly appreciate it! Glad you liked what Ichigo did last chapter. Or the whole chapter for that matter. Thanks again and enjoy!

**Shenhui: **Sorry for the late update, glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you. HUGS THE READER TOO. I hope you like this one too. And enjoy!

**R00k82: **Thank you. Enjoy!

**Conterra-san: **Thank you. Haha. Get ready, here's the continuation! Yay. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this one too!

-------------------------------------------

_As promised, Chapter 24 of Fall. _

_Previously on chapter 23: _

_The two stared at each other again, breathing quite haggardly out of exhaustion. Rukia scoffed. "Alright. Catch your breath if you must." She blushed and looked away. _

_After a few minutes, Ichigo spoke again. "Hey, Rukia." _

"_What?" She turned to look up at his amber orbs. _

"_You had fun right?" _

"_What kind of a question is that—"_

"_Just answer it." _

"_Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" _

"_Oh, I don't know… I was just randomly asking." _

"_Yeah, I had fun. Thanks a lot too with the gift, your family is fun, and the guys, they're just golden." _

"_Glad to hear that." _

_What about you?" _

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh. I did… best time in my life actually." _

_Rukia snickered. "Well, glad to hear that too." _

_They both just looked at each other as silence passed again. _

"_Hey Rukia." _

"_What? Caught your breath already?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Then let's.." _

"_Hey." _

"_What?" Rukia answered a bit irritated. _

_Ichigo shook his head and smiled. "Merry Christmas." He finally let out and pressed his lips against hers. _

-------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 24: The note back home**

_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that 'surrender'."_

_- Emil Ludwig_

-----------------------------

It was like chocolates in a blissful day, hot and comfortable cocoa in a cold night, a display of warm colors; it was like…it was like what she had never experienced before.

Kuchiki Rukia lay there, lip-locked with Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo her friend; her oh so wonderful friend— even though she won't admit it to him face to face—is lying on top of her, blessing her with unknown warmth, and sweet brushes of his lips against hers.

She really didn't know what came over her. It was like, she wasn't thinking at all, but still liked the idea of it. The minute Ichigo tackled her, her mind went blank, or went autopilot, because inside she was jelly, while outside, she was ranting at him.

When he asked her if he could stay like that so he can catch his breath, she didn't budge but instead, agreed, like it was the most normal thing in the world. She didn't know why, but she did.

And now, she knew her eyes went wide at the contact, and it still is. But as she gaze upon his pleasant face—eyes closed and all—and as he kissed her, her own eye lids gently close down and she started to move her lips to follow him.

Ichigo loved her taste; he had told himself how happy he is that he finally knew what her sweet pink lips tasted like—Is that strawberry?

In reality, he really didn't know what got into him. He tackled her earlier because of the game; there was nothing but that really. But as he felt her body against him, her warmth radiating throughout his own giving him goose pimples, he totally blacked out.

He had asked her, _oh god_, he had asked her to stay there on top of her for awhile as he rested to catch his breath. The minute those words came out of his mouth, he knew she would pummel him or something like that, just to get him off. But to his surprise, she didn't, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

He didn't react, for she might change her mind, and besides, it's what he wanted. Shameful yes, but it wasn't perverted in a sense—at least to him. He was thankful that there was no one around that time, probably because everyone was having their own Christmas feasts in their respective homes.

And then suddenly, he kissed her!

He friggin' kissed her!

He didn't intend to really, but he suddenly pressed his lips unto hers and didn't give a damn anymore what the world thinks, what everyone thinks and or what she may think or do to him—he fucking loves her!

Deep inside it still hurt, when he thinks that this stolen kiss will be the only thing he can share with her and nothing else, he hated the fact that he is just her friend, JUST her friend. He thought, if that was the case anyway, he would perhaps sacrifice the awkwardness after this. For now, he'll enjoy this.

He opened his eyes in surprise.

Shit, she was kissing him back!

Rukia's eyes were now closed and her lips are moving against his. Ichigo thought he was dreaming, but who was he to stop this?

He leaned back his head and gently coaxed her mouth open for a much deep kiss. He traced her lips with his tongue until she finally got the message and gently opened it for him to enter. He moaned at the contact as he gently caressed the inside of her mouth with his tongue and then biting gently on her lower lip as he got out again.

Rukia let out a small and almost inaudible moan but Ichigo heard it enough to make him shiver.

Rukia didn't really care as she finally surrendered to Ichigo's warm embrace and his honey coated kisses. It was intense, and she liked what she was feeling.

Surrender, yes, such a strong word. But why? Why did she surrender to him just like that? She knows it's not right; she wasn't even sure why she is letting all of this happen, nor was she sure why Ichigo is also doing this and perhaps, liking it the way she does.

She asks herself why?

She can't even fuckin' answer her own question.

What comes after this?

I don't know.

Is it really possible to do something just because you like it and not know what it really means and why you did it?

I don't know!

What about Renji, what would he say if he learns about this?

She opened her eyes in surprise and quickly pulled away from Ichigo.

Shit!

Rukia hurriedly pushed Ichigo away, much to the citrus head's surprise.

Ichigo stared back at her, still confused as to what the hell is really going on.

'How stupid!' Rukia berated to herself. 'How could you do something so shameful like this? Renji… he's… he's..' The raven haired girl almost choked and cry; but she totally controlled it. She won't break down in front of anyone else, no one, especially Ichigo.

They shared a moment of silence and of shock as to what happened earlier.

Did it really happen?

Yes.

Ichigo could see Rukia shake a bit, as if she had done something that is worth being stoned to death. It was not like she committed adultery for gosh sakes! But he sighed; he finally knew what those eyes meant. He felt guilty for making her feel and think like that. He started this anyway, so he's going to end it.

He can't have her feeling and looking like that. He must fix this.

Rukia was about to open her mouth to say something, anything at all, just to cancel the deafening silence, when Ichigo beat her to it.

"Look, Rukia…" He scratched the back of his head. "About earlier…"

"Ah... it was…" Rukia came.

"It was an accident." Ichigo breathed, Rukia's eyes widened in confusion, she didn't expect that answer from him. "What? Uh, no I didn't mean it tha—"

"I'm sorry, I must have took you by surprise… you see, it was…the kiss, it was just a gesture, you know, like the French kiss each other on the lips as a hello or something like that."

LIAR.

"Well, it's kind of a tradition… it's like me telling you that I really appreciate you… It's normal for me really, only it was just supposed to be a peck on the lips, but then, shit, I'm sorry.."

LIAR.

"I'm very sorry if that confused you. I'm sorry. I hope you don't take it seriously."

LIAR.

Rukia sat there dumbfounded at Ichigo's revelation. It was normal for him? That means the kiss wasn't that special and he's done that with other women whom he appreciates. She didn't know if she would be happy or sad about that.

Ichigo felt his stomach tighten. Now he definitely knows what heaven and hell feels like. A few moments ago was heaven, this… this is HELL.

It was the only thing that he could come up right now, yes, make her think that it was some stupid custom and that it's normal for him to do that.

Even though it really wasn't.

She was his first kiss. And there wasn't any stupid tradition or something like that. He kissed her because she was special, he kissed her because he loves her, he kissed her because…because…because she's everything! And it doesn't involve that stupid made-up custom.

Rukia calmed down a bit.

It was normal for him. And to think she kissed back! It's not his fault the kiss went deeper! She fucking kissed back, that's why it happened!

But it wasn't as if he put any meaning to what she did. It was because it was normal to him. So kissing back was like: 'I appreciate you too' or something like that.

She really didn't know if she liked the idea or not.

"Just, let's forget that ever happened." Ichigo let out a nervous chuckle, because his words really meant: 'You want that Rukia right? You want what happened to not exist right?'

Up until now, Rukia still cursed herself. She lost her ability to answer as well as to know what to answer. It was like she was really, really clueless, she was really, really dumb.

"Uh.." She came and Ichigo stood up, reaching for her hand. "Uh… no… it's not that… I…"

"Don't think too much about it Rukia…" Ichigo pulled her up. 'Please don't say anymore.' was what he wanted to say.

"I wasn't… I think." Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you would like to do that with Kaien since you appreciate him right?" Ichigo spat bitterly, to stop this awkwardness before it gets out of hand.

"As if!" Rukia blushed and glowered. "I appreciate Kaien… But I don't think I will do what you do! It's not my custom—or whatever you call it, why should I?" Rukia glared at him, forgetting their current predicament.

Ichigo smirked a bit. 'Glad to hear that' He thought to himself.

"Anyway midget, race you back home!" He yelled and ran off.

"OI!!! You idiot!" Rukia took the football with her and followed suit.

-------------------------------

"Where have you two been?" Hisagi smirked slyly, noting the couple's disheveled look and not to mention their 'panting' as they came inside the house.

"Park." Ichigo stepped inside as soon as he was able to compose himself and stop himself from panting from all that running he and Rukia did on the way home.

"And what did you do?" Urahara cooed.

"Nothing that involves whatever is inside that stupid brain of yours." Ichigo growled, and make Urahara snicker more. "Why are you so irritable then?"

Ichigo glared at him, pushing away some strands of his hair off his face. "If you don't shut up, I'll personally introduce you to Mr. Fist right here." He glowered and lifted his hands in a tight ball.

"Geez, no need to be grouchy. I assume Rukia's team won then, she still has the ball." Hitsugaya smiled at the petite girl's direction, and the girl flinched at the mention of her name, almost dropping the football.

"Uh… not exactly… I well, I was disqualified. I ran with the ball outside the border." Rukia sighed and gave out a smile.

"Doesn't really matter Rukia-nee, as long as you had fun." Karin interjected and continued playing with her console; Chad sat beside her while trying to figure out some buttons on his joy stick.

"I had fun…" She blushed. "That's good. You should rest for awhile then." Hitsugaya gestured for her to sit down on the couch and she obliged.

Hisagi placed an arm over Ichigo's shoulder. "Sooo, Ichigo, I bet you had tons of fun too… I mean you and her alone in the park… You shouldn't miss out on the chances."

Ichigo flushed. Yeah, he sure didn't miss out really, he got himself a kiss to boot! But right now he doesn't want to think about it, it wasn't all a happy ending anyway. "Shut up. We got carried away and ran to the park; we realized that and had a race back. That's about it." He growled.

Too many lies in one day, he thought.

He slouched back on the couch as he took a glance at Rukia, who is busy talking to Hitsugaya—about what, he doesn't know—and his sister Karin who is now teaching Chad how to play with the console and her new game—He figured, Chad would play games from now on, so he must prepare his console back at his place—Yuzu who was busy whipping something up in the kitchen—She really loves cooking, most of her time in the house is consumed by that kitchen—His father nowhere to be found along with Urahara—Thank God for that—Yoruichi was busy sleeping on the other couch—But then stood up to sleep at the girl's room because it was so noisy around her—and the two, Hisagi and Kaien—who is pestering him about whatever.

"What really happened between you two in the park anyway?" Hisagi inquired.

"I said nothing." Ichigo groaned. "Why would you want something to happen anyway?"

Hisagi smiled and slouched back on the couch too. "Oh, nothing really, I was just randomly thinking."

Kaien's brow furrowed in a serious manner. "Did something really happen?"

Ichigo turned to the dark haired man and raised an eyebrow. "What is it to you anyway?"

Kaien laughed. "I was just kidding; you don't have to take it so seriously. I just thought well, you know, something happened. You two were a bit silent than the usual when you came… and you look like you were avoiding each other's gazes and.."

"And what? Geez, just because something like that happens doesn't mean something really happened!" He had about enough. He wasn't going to avoid her or anything.

If he did, than it's like telling her: 'Look, I lied; I really kissed you because I like you, and that whole custom thing is a load of bullshit.'

He wasn't up for that, not after he saw her puzzled reaction.

Argh, enough about angst stuff. He's going to go along like before, the kiss doesn't mean anything more—not that it did; therefore they shouldn't be bothered by it. He had told her a fake reason, so she has to deal with it. This is the most mature way to do, period.

Rukia was thinking the same really. She was talking to Hitsugaya about songs and stuff, but had to deadpan a bit as soon as she glanced up at Ichigo, who was being pestered by Hisagi and Kaien about something.

She admit, she was trying not to avoid Ichigo's glances and also trying hard not to blush when he looks at her, because he already said it, it was a custom. Meaning, she doesn't have to feel so awkward about it because it doesn't mean anything more.

It doesn't mean anything more.

But why does she feel a pang in her heart when she thinks about it not having any other meaning?

But she is going to get through this. She will still act the same with Ichigo, do the normal things they do, and all that.

It doesn't mean anything more.

--------------------------------

After the Christmas feast, the group decided to stay for the night and leave in the morning.

Yuzu packed the group something to eat on the way home and everyone loved it. Isshin had been ranting about having Grandchildren by next year and Ichigo and Rukia to tell him personally and quickly when they decide to have the wedding or something like that, which resulted to Ichigo pummeling him again and again.

The older Kurosaki had finally given the box to his son and Rukia—his gift.

The label said: _To Ichigo and Rukia-chan, Merry Christmas Love, Papa P.S. Open this when you are inside the train_

Rukia thanked Isshin, Yuzu and Karin. The twins bid their goodbyes while Isshin wailed and yelling how happy he is, and that he will miss them.

--------------------------

"Why don't you open it already?" Hisagi pestered.

"Shut up, is this yours? Do you see your name on it? Huh? Huh?" Ichigo growled and protected the box from his friend.

"Why don't you just open it already? We're inside the train, your father said to open it inside the train. "Rukia leaned forward and helped Hisagi in pestering Ichigo.

She had to admit, she is quite curious as to what is inside the box. Ichigo didn't want to know nor open it. It's his father who had given this, his perverted father! Who knows what kind of perverted monstrosity is inside the thing? But then again, he was curious himself.

"Alright already!" Ichigo placed down the box on the table, and everyone gaped in and waited.

Yoruichi and Urahara sat behind the group who are bent down to look at the small thing. They knew what was inside anyway, no need to peek in with them.

Rukia was excited, she gently rubbed her bracelet—the bracelet Ichigo gave her—with her thumb as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"Hurry up Ichigo!" Hisagi wailed. "Cut the crap, it's my gift—"

"And Rukia's." Kaien interjected.

"Fine, My gift AND Rukia's… so if I want to open it slowly, it will be opened slowly!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Well, I want you to open it quickly then! I have a say, it's my gift too!" Rukia clasped her hand on her bracelet as she glowered at the orange haired young man.

"She's got a point." Hitsugaya sneered.

"Shut up." Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Guys, just open it." Kaien sighed.

"Could we get on with it? My back is killing me." came Chad. Everyone stared at him, surprised at the giant's reaction. "uh… I'm curious too." He flushed.

Everyone went back to the box. "Alright here it i—What the fuck?!" Ichigo sputtered.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Rukia inquired, while Chad turned around, his curiosity gone with what he saw, Hisagi laughing and Kaien trying to suppress a chuckle.

Hitsugaya just shook his head; he didn't want to say anything.

"What is wrong with it?" Rukia came again as Ichigo raised the box over his head so she won't reach it. "Let me see!"

"Uh, no Rukia, it's really nothing, its junk!" Ichigo stuttered. "Then let me look at it." Rukia came again. "NO!" Ichigo glared at her but it didn't work. She frowned, kicked his shin and he accidentally let go of the box and its contents went scattering all over the floor.

Rukia's eyes widened. "What the heck is this?!"

"I told you it's nothing!" Ichigo answered back.

"Those are condoms Rukia… with different flavors and.."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Ichigo glowered at their manager, threatening to kill the daylights out of him if he as much says something that he will truly regret.

Then her eyes went towards the note:

_Ichigo, Rukia-chan, this will help in all your escapades, its fun and it's useful. ; I would love to have grandchildren, but I would appreciate it if there are only below twenty—for now. Have fun in your wonderful sex li—_

Ichigo trashed the note, Rukia glared at him.

"What the hell have you been telling your father?"

"I didn't tell him anything midget, he's just a natural pervert!"

"Then that makes you one then!" This comment earned a lot of snickers from the audience inside the room.

"Hell no!"

"Says who?"

Hisagi smirked. "Yeah Ichigo, says who?"

"You shut up!" Ichigo grumbled and stormed inside his room. "Ah to hell, trash that thing already, I don't wanna see it. I'm going to rest."

Chad took the box and placed it inside the wastebasket. Urahara sighed, such a waste of good condoms.

------------------------------------

Christmas started and ended with a snap. After the group came back from their trip at Ichigo's place, they were bombarded with gigs and photo shoots. Ichigo was the busiest of them all, since he had a fashion show in February; he had to have his measurements taken for the clothes. He thinks it sucks, but was glad Senna wasn't there when they took his measurements, it was bad enough he had to practice with her in the early weeks of said month.

Rukia wasn't doing too hot either in the relaxing category. She finally had an offer from Ukitake that her manga is going to be made into a tankouban, which means more work for her than before. She was immensely happy, considering that her birthday is coming up since it's near January and that it would be great news when her brother visits again.

The two weren't able to see each other for quite some time, same goes with the group, but it was okay in a sense thought Rukia. A little time off for them could help.

In fact, it helped a lot with her situation with Ichigo. They brushed off the kissing incident last time and went back to interacting normally like before. But Rukia admitted to herself that it was hard not thinking about it, so she was thankful for this, for them not hanging out for awhile and to adjust.

In fact, she misses him—no kissing incident involved. She misses him like she misses him before. So, basically all is well. She gently rubbed her bracelet again with her thumb—a habit she has now acquired ever since Ichigo gave her that thing.

New Year came, and she spent the festivity of it this time at her Aunt's place, in exchange for her not spending time with them during Christmas. It was fun; they had noodles that night and watched TV where the countdown is celebrated.

The Shinigamis played for that countdown concert, which Rukia, Hinamori and Unohana watched.

Earlier they did some cleaning, lots and lots of cleaning and it took most of Rukia's time. But then again, it wasn't as if she had any work for this time of day, Ukitake is after all a kind boss. She mentally noted to get something for his superior after all this.

"He gave you that?" Hinamori giggled and examined the bracelet. It wasn't just any ordinary bracelet, it was made of pure silver and her name was carved inside it. And the designs were so intricate, the details of every snowflake magnificently carved around it.

"Yeah, and all he got from me is some bag." She smirked and continued proudly. "But I wouldn't call it cheap; it has some chappy designs on it."

"That was nice." Hinamori sighed, as if Rukia is telling her some kind of fairytale.

"I wish he said that, I don't know what's his problem with chappy anyway? Geez, the guy doesn't have any taste." Rukia pouted and leaned down on the tatami mat. "I got cool stuff from the others too… I left them at home... because they're not really travel friendly, other than Hitsugaya's here. "She pointed to her backpack, where a keychain with her name on it was dangling.

"Hitsugaya-kun gave you that?!" Hinamori squealed. "Yes." Rukia smiled.

"Oh, I so envy you!" She wailed. "Hold your horses, cousin of mine, the group pitched in to give you something too." She handed to him a peach colored journal with her name on the cover. "Here. They said you could use it in you accounting stuff and jotting notes…"

Hinamori hugged the journal with all her might. "I'm not done yet." Rukia took a small box from her bag. "Here, this came from the Hitsugaya himself. He figured you may need a pen for the journal."

"Oh, oh, this is heaven!" Hinamori sighed and plopped beside Rukia on the mat.

"It is, hand me an orange will ya?"

"Okay. Here." Hinamori turned to look to her cousin, as she fiddled with her new—also peach colored—pen. "Anyway, you haven't given to me the full details of your trip back at Ichigo's. Was it fun?"

Rukia chuckled. "His family is fun, I like that… I never get to experience that…"

Hinamori smirked slyly. "At least, you get to share with him. He's willing to share his family to you anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing really…"

"Spit it out."

"I mean, sure he'll let you experience that, knowing Ichigo, he's been really generous you know."

"Yeah… I suppose… I'm not, you know, bad right?"

"What do you mean?"

Rukia sighed and sat up. "I mean, he's been giving me a lot of things, doing things for me and all… And I haven't given anything back to him…"

Hinamori shook her head. "No you're not. You're just thinking too much." Hinamori peeled an orange. "Here, why don't we just enjoy the festivities and watch okay?"

"Right." Rukia nodded and popped a piece of orange in her mouth.

"3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" The TV came and fireworks were shown on the screen, the cousins looked at each other and greeted a 'happy new year, and then ran towards Unohana to greet her too.

--------------------------

The New Year's party had been a blast, they all did well and was glad to get a decent amount for the hard work they have done. The after after countdown party lasted up until 4:30 am, and would have lasted some more if only the people around weren't too intoxicated to fall asleep. The others, which included Hisagi, Hitsugaya and Chad, fell asleep on their dressing room then and there. Ichigo thought he would fight his sleep for now and opted to visit Rukia.

It was already 5:00 am in the morning, there were no traffic and the snow had stopped falling since the other night so the roads were pretty cleared of any white burdens.

He had met with disappointment when he learned she wasn't there but was grateful for the old man who owned the place for telling him that she was at her cousin's place. He bid the old man goodbye after thanking him and drove straight towards Hinamori's house.

"Rukia." Ichigo came as soon as he saw the petite young woman. He was happy, he got to see her again, after all those works they had to do that kept them busy; he can finally hang out with her.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia slurred, as she opened the door for him. Last night was exhausting, Hinamori and her stayed up late to watch more after countdown events on TV. "Come on in. How did you know I was staying here at Hinamori's?" She inquired and opened the door for him to fully enter.

"I came by your apartment; the owner said you weren't there since yesterday… So I figured you'd be here." Ichigo chuckled and removed his coat.

"Oh right, Hinamori, Aunt Unohana and I watched you guys over at the television…" Rukia yawned and proceeded towards the kitchen, Ichigo following behind her.

"Yeah, I came from the studio… Hisagi and the others are still sleeping there." Ichigo sat down on the kitchen chair. "We were exhausted to hell and didn't have the strength to go home last night—also the fact that the guys decided to have fun at the after countdown party…"

Rukia poured him some orange juice. "I see, so you haven't had breakfast yet." She looked at him. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be sleeping too? You're exhausted and everything right?"

"It's okay really, I can handle myself. Besides, I would like to finish the rest of my sleep in a comfortable bed." He sipped on to some juice. "What about you? You look tired too."

Rukia sat down in front of him, poking on some orange leftovers. "Oh, right, Hinamori and I decided to party it away last night, we watched the midnight parties live on TV until the station's signing off. She's still in her room, sleeping." She yawned again. "Aunt Unohana's tired too so I let her sleep more rather than waking her up."

"Some New Year eh? I didn't even get to think or write a resolution." Ichigo scoffed.

"Tell me about it, I don't have time for that either." Rukia's head bobbed sideways.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"How was Christmas and New Year here then?"

"It's great, a bit different but then again, a bit common too... But either way, it's great." Rukia forced a small smile as exhaustion got the better of her facial muscles.

"So you really love it here then?" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I've loved it here ever since I met you guys okay?"

Ichigo smirked even more. "Oh, so you love us then?"

Rukia growled in frustration, she wasn't really all that 'in a happy mood' today since her head was throbbing like mad, like she was having a hang over, only she didn't drink anything last night. "Yes, yes enough already, yes, I love you!"

And she stopped; her eyes wide open momentarily kicking off her headache. "Uh…" She coughed.

Although it wasn't anything like that, the moment those words came out of her mouth, it was like… real. Like she really meant what she said, and directed it to him. She cursed inside, it must be the effect of the kiss last Christmas; she should stop thinking that way about it, because she agreed it was nothing.

She rubbed the back of her neck and slump her forehead on the table. "If I don't love you guys, then I should have kicked all of your asses a long time ago." She tried to save the conversation, and hopefully, he won't notice anything.

Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah… I figured you would have done that if you hated us… you are a bit bitchy after all."

Rukia glared at him. "Why you… Whatever. You're just lucky; I'm not in any mood to fight off a senseless battle with you, orange twerp."

"Midget." Ichigo slump his head on the table also, moving a bit to face Rukia.

"You are so annoying."

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow and smirked as he watched Rukia's eyes slowly close and she fell asleep in an instant.

He admitted, when Rukia said the words 'I love you.' It almost felt so real, like it was directed to him, and she really meant it. He tried so hard not to show that he somewhat blushed at her statement and covered his feeling of goose bumps in his skin.

But then she cleared it, maybe he was just thinking too much after the kissing incident. It was his fault in the first place, but it wasn't his fault when she kissed back… but then again, he should probably lay off the topic already before it gets worse, like what happened now.

Soon, the two fell asleep in the kitchen, their heads resting on the table.

------------------------------

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm not, when did I ever kid?"

Rukia pondered over that question for awhile and then sighed. Byakuya's right, when did he ever kid, or even laugh for that matter? He was like a pole, a giant, steady and stern pole.

The petite girl sat down on her orange mat. She got that one from a small thrift store, and instantly fell in love with it. She didn't have any couches lying about in her apartment in the first place, and only resulted to her sitting on the floor that's why she decided to buy a mat to sit on so she won't be placing her ass on a cold ground.

Oh right, back to what she was talking about with her brother.

"That would be so cool Bya-nii, I thought of all times you can't come… But that's good." She grinned aware that her brother can't see her.

"I was supposed to have a meeting in Australia… but then again, I cancelled the whole thing off." Byakuya came from the other line, where a couple of paper shuffling could be heard. Rukia figured that he was still doing some paperwork; he is a bit of a workaholic.

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean, we could always celebrate next time…"

"No, I already called it off, and that's it, it's not that of a hassle... and I did promise I'd see you on your birthday." Byakuya's indifferent tone came, but Rukia knew, no matter how cold his voice may sound, he was happy inside and quite gentle actually.

"That would be great then, should I pick you up in the airport again?" Rukia inquired as she stirred her instant noodles. "No. I'll just be heading there, and then we would go out and dine somewhere…" Byakuya placed down his pen as soon as he had finished signing some documents. "I'll be going now. See you in a week okay?"

"Yes take care, Nii-sama… I have wonderful news for you when you come here." She smiled and bid her goodbyes before pressing the cancel button on her phone.

Kuchiki Rukia would be turning twenty three on January 14, which is next week, and her brother had just confirmed to her that he would be able to visit, and spend time with her.

She definitely misses the guys back at home. Lately, Orihime and the others weren't able to send any mail to her and so did she, maybe because they were both busy. After all, the holidays are the busiest time of the year. Orihime, Uryuu and Tatsuki did send them some images of their Christmas party back at home, and that made her nostalgic even more. What she noticed however was that Renji was nowhere to be seen in that party. She thought he was either absent, or wasn't able to join the picture.

She would have to ask Orihime later on about that.

Right now, she's happy, and she has loads of work to do. Ichigo is back at Isane's place again, for some fashion measurements—the Gondora fashion week, which will transpire on February.

Hisagi and Hitsugaya are busy trying to tie up another single. Apparently, the song Ichigo had been doing for months now had been put on hold, so the two decided, they should try making some substitute ones until the carrot top finally finishes the damn thing. Chad I going through exams right now and is going to graduate around march.

Yoruichi and Urahara had been busy about some things, but the others wouldn't want to know for fear of learning about it in case it's perverted.

Just another week, and then it'll be the big day; she will spend her birthday with her brother and tell her the news about her manga.

-----------------------------

"So, Senna… I thought you were going to introduce me to…"

"I know, I know… I just don't have the time Chizuru, why don't you exert some effort as well? Try to find yourself someone instead of relying everything to me." Senna grumbled as she fixed her hair.

Chizuru, the short red haired and bespectacled lesbian friend of Senna pouted. "Well, I don't know what's up with women these days, why can't they see that I am much better than a man?"

"You just don't have luck, sorry for you." Senna chuckled harshly. "You're just the one having problems, not them. Now, stop whining about yourself and focus your attention to me. I need to look pretty today. Ichigo's coming and I want to sweep him off his feet."

"Right, sorry about that." Chizuru took the hairspray from the table and spread it evenly around Senna's purple tresses. "I don't know what you see in him anyways, he's always grumpy, and has that weird hair color."

"That's what makes him feisty." Senna purred, her eyes closed to avoid irritation from the spray. "I have been in his tracks for how long now, he'll eventually give in to me."

Chizuru shook her head and dropped the now empty can of hair spray in the trash bin. "That's what I have been trying to say, you've been almost literally up his ass for how long, and you still believe he'd come for you? Last time I checked, he has his eyes on someone."

Senna glowered. "You mean that manga freak? She's just a diversion; Ichigo wouldn't even lay a finger on her!"

"How would you know that? They've been almost impossible to separate. They have been flooding the tabloids for quite some time, and not to mention, Ichigo's overnight's at her place. Also the fact that she seems to have grown quite attached with the group." Chizuru loved teasing Senna, oh well, she long knew she can't have her; she might as well piss her off to death.

Senna glared at her friend. "She's just a common slut." The purple haired woman sighed and stood up. "Chizuru, I swear… Are you against me or with me?"

"I'm neither Chizuru grinned. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Whatever. Anyway, that Rukia—or whatever her name is, like I said she's just a common slut. I bet she's just sleeping her way into the guys… She's just temporary entertainment… she probably does that to get air time and to sell her stupid mangas." Senna made her way towards the studio.

Chizuru looked at the tabloid written months back. This Kuchiki Rukia, Senna may be wrong about her, she looks like a fine and hardworking young woman, respectable at that. And she seems quite interesting. Whatever it was, Chizuru definitely wanted to know.

-------------------------------

"I can't go right now Ichigo… Uh, I'll be meeting Bya-nii today. And we'll probably be out for the whole day too." Rukia sighed.

"What?! Why? I mean, come on, I mean…" Ichigo wasn't in a too good mood today; first off, Senna had finally known his schedule time for practice for Gondola fashion show, and he was forced to endure 2 hours of death defying conversations with her.

He had agreed to the damn thing when he knew and they said that he would only have one time of practicing with Senna, but then because she knew of his schedule, she had been coming there even if it wasn't her order of the day. It all started in that one faithful day last week, where she entered high and proud with her assistant Chizuru tailing behind her.

She greeted him with so much sweetness in her voice, he thought he would puke, and her hair reeking of poisonous gas—god, he doesn't want to know what she put in it—added to his nausea.

He was fucking surprised as to why she was there, and soon got her answer when Isane apologized about Senna looking up at his records and schedule.

The fucking woman was a crazy stalker!

"I really, really need to talk to you!" Ichigo almost whimpered.

"Can't the others do it? I mean, I really can't Ichigo, stop being so inconsiderate." Rukia almost growled. She didn't like the way Ichigo was being demanding, but then again, she was kinda flattered that he wanted to talk to her and only her.

"I'm very, very frustrated to hell right now!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Well so am I, if you don't shut up and accept the fact that I simply just can't go because I'm going to meet up with my brother!" Rukia gritted back.

Screw Byakuya damn it! Was what Ichigo really wanted to say but then instead yelled a: "Oh yeah, well, see if I care midget, I won't talk to you ever again!"

Oh that was so fucking mature.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Ingrate!" She yelled and shut her phone.

Now what the hell was that about?

"Stupid orange haired bastar—Nii-sama!" Rukia stopped dead in her tracks as Byakuya towered her and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Is something the matter Rukia?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all… You must be tired, why don't you rest for awhile and then we could.."

"That's not necessary. I had a nice flight today, and got a private shuttle on the way, not to mention someone had to carry my luggage, and they should since I'm paying… and…"

Rukia deadpanned. Oh right, her brother was not any normal person actually, she must always remember that no matter how powerful her Brother is to her already, he is much more powerful than that.

So how come she has to live normally and he doesn't? Life isn't really fair she thought, as she remembered her perils in coming here alone and carrying her own bag, and not to mention, not even a first class ticke—wait a minute, that's been done and over with, no need to sulk or cry over spilled milk cause it's already on the ground, just let the freakin cats lick it… or you can always clean it.

"Right, so let's go then?"

"Sure. I know this nice place here… and oh…" Byakuya turned to look at his sister behind him, and gave her a small, tenny bitty smile. "Happy Birthday Rukia."

Rukia beamed and slid her arm onto Byakuya's.

This is the best birthday indeed, she thought.

--------------------------------------

"Are you against me Hisagi?" Ichigo sputtered.

"NO… I was just saying, you shouldn't have been that way to Rukia-chan… she is after all, going to meet her iron of a brother…" Hisagi continued playing with his console, not even bothering to look up at Ichigo.

"Like who gives a fuck about stiff brother anyway?" Ichigo pouted.

"You do." Hitsugaya came, a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"And why would I be?"

Hisagi stopped playing and turned to look at Ichigo straight in the face. "Because you dum-dum, if you get on Rukia's bad side, then you get on big brother's bad side also, which I think is equivalent to: 'Hell for you'."

"I don't really care if I get on his bad side, he's just a prick." Ichigo slouched even more.

"That's the point. If you get in his 'hellish' side, then there will be no guarantee you could ask for Rukia's hand in marriage." Hitsuagaya snickered, and the orange haired young man choked on his popcorn. "What the fuck? Cough, I, cough, I'm not asking for anyone's hand in marriage!"

"Oh, you aren't? I assumed you were... But anyway, it's an honest mistake." Hitsugaya snickered and Hisagi went back to his game.

"Why the heck are you frustrated about anyway?" The white haired boy inquired.

"He had a rough week; Senna's been in his ass for the past few days." Hisagi snickered, and Ichigo's skin crawled at Hisagi's choice of words. "Shit Hisagi, don't say anything about her crawling up my ass. The girl would probably oblige to that even if it's impossible."

"Oh, sorry your cockiness. We can't help it now can't we? We're so gorgeous, girls like that flock to us."

Hitsugaya then sipped on to his coke. "Anyway, you should just endure it, it's not so bad." He smirked. "So you ranted to Rukia-chan just because she can't come and talk to you."

"Uh… yeah?" Ichigo lowered his head.

"Stupid really… You should apologize to her… not now, of course, she's with her brothe—oh shit." Hitsugaya growled.

Hisagi and Ichigo looked at him. "What?"

"No wonder her brother is here." Hitsugaya slapped his forehead. "What? Why?" Ichigo almost yelled in curiosity.

"It's her birthday today you moron." Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head. "It's her birthday and you fought with her because you're a selfish bastard."

"WHAT?!!" Ichigo growled and stood up. "It's her birthday?! Why didn't she even tell me?!"

"She would have, if you probably didn't rant to her like a demanding idiot you are." Hitsugaya chomped off to some popcorn.

"SHIT! What are you guys so calmly sitting about? Don't you like you know, get her a gift too or something?" Ichigo panicked and walked in circles inside the living room.

"We already have something to give to her Ichigo… apparently, we know when her birthday is and decided to get her something till the said date, we just didn't realize that it's today." Hisagi smirked.

"How come you guys know and I don't?"

"You of all people should know bird brain… Your father told us, Ukitake is his friend, and you know Ukitake? Right, he's Rukia's publisher and editor." Hitsugaya answered sarcastically.

Ichigo groaned, great, of all people to know first, it had to be his father. "But still, she could have told me."

Hisagi sighed. "You know how Rukia is… besides, it's not her fault for forgetting to mention it anyway, with all the things going on, the jobs and stuff, we were all too busy back then… Just be grateful we knew because of your father."

Great, just great, now her father knows her than him. This was freakin great, sarcastically speaking.

--------------------------------------

"I am glad to hear that you are doing well with your work Rukia." Byakuya sliced off his steak with grace, Rukia and he ended up eating in a classy restaurant, much to Rukia's awkwardness, but she can't really complain anyway.

She's just glad that her brother is spending her birthday with her, period.

"You were mumbling something when I came to your house earlier Rukia." Byakuya came, which surprised her a bit. "Uh.. yes, but it was nothing, you shouldn't bother yourself with such things nii-sama."

"Oh, I'm not bothering myself with anything Rukia, I was simply asking…." He looked at her straight in the eye. "Does it, by any chance, concern a certain orange haired guy?"

Rukia swore she almost choked. It was as if her brother knew it was Ichigo, had he been eavesdropping before he came in? Either that or he was plain psychic.

"Uhm… no…I mean, yes, it was Ichigo, but it's not at all important."

"But it is, I remember you spent your Christmas at their place…So…" Byakuya sliced another piece of his steak. "…how was it?"

Rukia did a complete flashback, it was fun, it was fun until she came to the part where she kissed back Ichigo, and that made her flush—HARD.

Byakuya noticed this, and raised an eyebrow; he knew there was something going on, it was bound to happen sooner or later, that Ichigo kid must have done something to make Rukia react like that, since well, she never reacted that way before about the orange twerp. "Well?"

Rukia almost squeaked. "Uhm, it was the usual. Kurosaki—erm, Ichigo's father was funny and nice, and then his little sisters were very sweet too… and uh, there really is nothing out of the ordinary that happened Nii-sama." Yeah, except the part where he kissed you, and then you graciously kissed back—how embarrassing—and now you're thinking about it, even after you already decided not to think about it and that it's nothing.

Having a conscience is sometimes a pain.

Byakuya resorted to not interrogate his little sister anymore, because she might die of embarrassment or whatever that is. And besides, he wouldn't want to see her squirming on her very special day; he could always juice the whole truth out on a certain Kurosaki Ichigo.

He did warn the orange haired boy, that he is a very powerful man, and he's not lying about it. So if he does something like torture the guy to confess, Ichigo should know by now that that is to be expected from him.

He had in fact been eyeing the bracelet she fiddled with her thumb, that's why he was forced to ask him something about the boy. He knew it was from him, he can almost feel it. He smirked; oh he will so love taunting this boy.

"Uhm, Bya-nii, anyway, how about you? How are you back at home?" Rukia decided to break the silence that is about to engulf their space.

"It is still the same. Work here and there, everything's been going well, like it should be."

"I see… Where did you spend you Christmas and New Year?"

Byakuya looked straight at Rukia's amethyst ones. "At home."

Rukia gasped. "You were alone?"

"Not really, Senbonsakura was there with me all the time."

"Ah, good ol' Senbonsakura-chan." Rukia smiled, remembering her brother's golden Labrador, always so loyal to Byakuya. "But isn't that, I mean, a bit lonely? You could have told me, I could have done something to get home.."

"But you can't." He drank some of his red wine and placed the glass back down on the table gracefully. "And besides, I liked this year's Christmas, peaceful and noiseless… totally different from the clacking chickens I am encountering every morning at work and at meetings."

Rukia stifled a laugh and then placed down her steak knife. "But then, I still think it's lonely."

"It's not lonely… just, quiet." Byakuya gave out a small smirk. "Because you weren't there."

Rukia smiled softly and both continued their meal.

-----------------------------

"Shit, she could have at least told me that it was her birthday! I'm not some kind of mental genius, psychic whatever to know what's in her mind!" Ichigo grumbled as he walked around the mall for awhile. After ten rounds, he still didn't know what to get her.

He rubbed the back of his head and leaned on to a glass panel. The place was about to close in twenty minutes, as it is said by the announcer. "I give up, I'm going to show up in her place, and then holler at her for not telling me when her birthday is, and then greet her." He smiled. "Yep, that should be a nice enough plan. I get to greet her then be all rude to her."

"Uh, young man, could you help me for awhile please?" An old man tapped Ichigo on the shoulders. Ichigo turned. "What can I do to help?"

"Could you be nice enough to pull that steel there down so I can close my store?" The old man came. Ichigo obliged and was about to pull the lever down when something caught his eye. "Perfect." He smiled and turned to the old man again. "Ei, old man, you don't mind me buying something from you even if you're already closed right?"

-----------------------------------

After dinner, the siblings decided to get some coffee first near the skating rink.

"I think I'll go try skating for awhile. You wanna come Bya-nii?" Rukia stood up and stretched.

"No. I'll be happily fine here. I don't need to engage myself in that." Byakuya replied sternly and sipped on to his hot cocoa.

"Che, old man." Rukia whispered and pouted.

"I Heard that." Byakuya came again, without looking and continued sipping on to his coffee.

Rukia sighed and ran towards the skate rentals.

Kurosaki Ichigo had been having a bad day, he so swore. Earlier today, he's been pestered and seduced by Senna—which didn't really worked on him, but instead he wanted to beat the living daylights out of the girl so she would just quit it already—then Rukia wasn't able to talk to him—or listen to him rant—and then he learned it was Rukia's birthday today and panicked about the whole thing, lastly, it was already going well, if only his car didn't struck dead at the middle of the road—causing a bit of traffic—and he had to walk all the way towards Rukia's house after calling a tow truck to get his car and that he'll pick it up tomorrow.

He made a small shortcut at the park and past the public skating rink. He glanced a bit at the skaters and then his eyes wondered around the benches and then—holy shit is that Byakuya?

His eyes widened. It can't be. But, it looks so much like that prick of a brother of Rukia's. He decided to be curious about this and approached the guy. If he wasn't Byakuya, its fine, if he is, he really didn't know what he'll do.

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to find out if it is really Byakuya in the stinking flesh. And he is. Great, he should just walk away and then… wait, that means Rukia's here, where is she?

Ichigo turned to look at the skating rink when someone grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away from the skating rink's sight.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The voice came; Ichigo almost peed in his pants. He swore it was the voice of the devil, and is going to force him to trade his soul for eternal power.

"I don't want to trade my soul; I don't even want eternal power!" He almost yelled.

"What would I want your filthy soul you buffoon?" Byakuya came and snorted.

"Ack, Byakuya!"

"That is Mr. Kuchiki to you."

"It sounds weird, I'd prefer Byakuya."

"I don't even know why my sister hangs out with an uncivilized monkey like you."

"Oi, hey! You're not Mr. Congeniality either!"

Byakuya closed his eyes and then shook his head. "Rukia is with me, if that is what you want to ask."

Ichigo blushed. "Wha—I wasn't going to ask that!"

The older Kuchiki eyed the wrapped box on Ichigo's hand. "What is that then if I may ask?"

Ichigo glowered and hid the box behind him. "None of your business."

Byakuya turned around to look at his sister, skating. "As if I would give time to make you my business…" He glanced back at Ichigo. "But if it involves Rukia, then by all means, it's my business, period."

Ichigo's grip on the gift tightened as he glanced also at Rukia skating on the rink alone. "I'm still not telling."

"Very well, I would just like to ask if you did what we talked about before Christmas?"

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten?" Byakuya scoffed. "Well, such low intelligence and memory is to be expected from you… but anyway, I am talking about you making her happy during the holidays."

"Oh. That… well yeah of course? What do you think of us? Oh, wait a minute, don't answer that anymore." Ichigo grumbled. "Yeah, she had loads of fun."

"And also, about you not doing anything to her…"

"What the fuck? Of course not! Besides, she's not my type."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

Well not really, Ichigo thought. Okay, so he lied, she's definitely he's type—or what he likes for that matter. He wouldn't be like this if she wasn't. And if he remembered clearly, he already admitted that he loves her okay? So quit it.

But of course, since Byakuya, the over protective—but won't admit it—and stiff brother of Rukia is in front of him, a few lies here and there won't hurt.

Byakuya almost—just ALMOST—smirked.

Correction Ichigo, Byakuya is a human lie detector.

"You didn't do anything to her like try to kiss her or something stupid like that and blame it in the season or something stupid like it was an accident?" Byakuya came again.

'Oohh... he's good.' Ichigo thought, but now's not the time to be impressed. He's the one being interrogated for gosh sakes! And it's freakin' hard!

"N-No."

'Actually, I already kissed her you stiff ass! Ha! Let's see you do something about that?! Gwahahahahaha!' Was what he really, as in really wanted to say in this Kuchiki's face—but can't.

But what's the use? Saying it, or not saying it, the guy probably doesn't believe the things he's saying. And is probably already resolved with the fact that he is a pervert and might have done something to his sister.

"Very well, I will accept your answer as the truth… But that doesn't mean I already trust you." Byakuya came. "Because I don't."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Oh, he so wanted to kill him. What's up with that? 'Accept his answer as the truth?' what the hell is this?

"So uhm… Rukia." Ichigo pointed towards the skating girl who is by now looking around for her brother and had opted to take of her skates in the bench in which they sat awhile ago.

"I'm still with her." Byakuya stepped forward and went towards his sister. "Now off you go and be obedient for once in your life."

Ichigo gaped. He's really staying in his 'hate' list.

But for now, maybe he should just wait for her instead, wait until that prick of a brother of hers is already gone. And he's got her such a nice gift too.

-------------------------

The siblings finally arrived at Rukia's place, quite content for the day.

"You're going home this late?" The petite raven haired young woman gaped at her brother.

"Yes, I believe that's what I have already told you." Byakuya came, his tone indifferent. Rukia knew better than to argue, but to let Byakuya off at this hour was something she really isn't fond of. I mean, yeah Byakuya can take care of himself, it's not like he can't protect himself or something like that, but the thing is, can't he just wait till morning then he can go home?

But Byakuya has his mind set into going home now. And when he wants to do it now, no one can stop him.

"You have work?" Rukia asked again.

"Not really." He came.

"See? Why can't you just rest and then leave tomorrow? It's not like you're in a hurry."

"There are some things that are more important than me staying here for the night… It's your birthday; you should make the most of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you lost all manners that you can't even acknowledge someone's decision anymore?"

Rukia stifled a pout and then stood up straight. "Uh, no Byakuya Nii-sama… I was just…"

Byakuya patted her head. "I know what you mean, and you meant well, but I'm leaving now." He turned to leave. "I'll contact you when I get home."

"Okay, be careful nii-sama, thank you very much for today." Rukia gave Byakuya a hug, and he looked around, a little embarrassed before doing anything like hugging back.

Because he is Kuchiki Byakuya, ruthless and stiff in the business world but loving—and still stiff—to his sister.

Rukia watched as her brother stepped in a limousine—the company car he called to pick him up—and rode on.

"Where will be heading no Mr. Kuchiki?" The chauffeur asked.

"Take me to the hotel Robbins, I'll leave tomorrow." He answered back fluidly.

-------------------------------------

As soon as she can no longer see the car, Rukia sighed and decided to call it a day and finally rest her tired bones. She made her way towards the stairs to her apartment and tripped.

She yelped a little and cursed, who the hell placed this…this… she doesn't even know what she tripped over but she better not broke anything or someone will pay.

She tried standing up and heard a groan from the… whatever it is.

Her eyes widened; bins or rather, non-living things don't groan. Oh god, what is it that she tripped on?

The offender grumbled, and then cursed as it held a lump forming on its head—from where Rukia bumped and tripped.

"What the hell—Rukia?" The voice came.

As if on cue, Rukia didn't scream, she grabbed her purse and whacked the offender senseless.

"Ow—hey! Shit! Sto—shi—stop it RUKIA!" Ichigo hollered and quickly grabbed Rukia's wrist to stop her from whacking her to death.

"Ichigo?" Rukia gawked.

"What the hell does it look like to you?" Ichigo glowered, quite mad at the turn of events.

The petite girl glowered back. "What the hell are you doing sitting in front of my apartment door when it's all dark out here?!" She grunted. "I freakin' tripped on you!"

Ichigo remembered the earlier pain on his head—minus the purse pummeling—and groaned again. "Right, I know that… Thanks for the lump on the head by the way." He answered sarcastically and did not stand up, Rukia still sitting there in front of him.

"So, how was your day?" Ichigo inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It was fine…. How about you?"

"It was hell."

"Are you still going to rant about that that's why you're here?"

Ichigo thought for awhile and then shook his head. "You know, that would have been a great idea, since well you didn't entertain me with it earlier…" He sighed and slouched back on the wall. "…But no, I'm not here for that anymore… I came to uh… wait, why did I come agai—oh, right… Happy Birthday."

Rukia was taken aback that's for sure. She gasped a bit and then blushed, totally thankful for the lack of luminosity in the place. Ichigo scowled, unaware of the redness of Rukia's cheeks, but had one on his own anyway.

"What? No thank you?"

"Uh.. oh, right…uh, thank you."

Ichigo scoffed. "Oh, great how sincere." He chuckled a bit. "You owe me one midget; you didn't even tell me that your birthday is today."

Rukia grumbled. "So I forgot okay?" She shifted away from him. "Why do you have to make such fuzz about it anyway? You sound like a kid having tantrums because he's not invited to some children's party."

"Che, shut up midget… Why don't you try to be nice will ya? I even got you a gift."

"Oh."

He handed to her a medium sized box wrapped in purple paper, and Rukia accepted it. She stared at it when Ichigo talked again. "well aren't you going to open it?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You're excited. Why don't you open it?"

"Ha?" You're the one who's supposed to open it idiot, you're the birthday celebrant."

"I will if you stop breathing down my neck and stop telling me to open it already."

Silence.

"Fine." Ichigo growled. "Open it in your own pace for all I care."

Rukia snickered, she could get used to winning against him everyday. She tore off the wrapper slowly. "What were you doing on the floor anyway? Usually, normal people wait by standing up in front of the door."

Ichigo flushed. "Uh, what is it to you?"

"Why are you so defensive? I was only asking." Rukia smirked again.

The carrot top grumbled. "I…I was waiting for you till 9pm… I kinda fell asleep."

Rukia stopped tearing off the wrapper and turned to look at Ichigo. "You were waiting for two hours here outside?! Can't you be anymore stupid?!"

"So, I came early, fell asleep waiting, big freakin deal?! It's not like I'm stupid you dwarf." Ichigo frowned.

Rukia shrugged, and proceeded with tearing off the wrapper. When she finally uncovered the thing, she went squealing like a kid who got her most loved toy on Christmas. "Kyaaa!!!! The platinum edition markers!!! Ichigo!!! Thank you!!!" She gushed and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ow, hey, you're choking me!!" Ichigo gasped. "Rukia, you psycho, let g--!!"

"You got me these markers! Oh thank you! Thank you!" She pranced around, grabbing his arms.

"Wow, you're hyper." Ichigo mumbled and smirked. "Let's go in, I'll make you something, anything, you wanna eat?" Rukia pulled him as she opened her apartment door.

An envelope slipped out of the sides.

"What's that?" Ichigo pointed.

"Mail.. I guess…" She picked it up and closed the door behind her as soon as the two of them are inside. Ichigo took off his coat and shoes.

"It's a note back home." Came Rukia. "Orihime sent me a note from home."

Ichigo walked back towards her. 'What's it say?"

Rukia read it silently and beamed. "I'm going home."

---------------------------------------

Kya, short, I know… but again, had to cut it sorry for the delay, you know the drill.

Anyway, about the kiss, I decided they act maturely about it, since well, they are not gushing kids anymore. But, don't get the 'mature act' wrong, it doesn't mean they really consider the kiss as nothing. Rukia hopes it's nothing, but at the same time thinks it should be something. Yes, she is still overly and majorly confused here, unlike Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand accepts the 'mature act' to not anymore complicate things for the girl. Rukia strikes me, even in the anime as an overly confused girl but try hard not to look like one for it is a sign of weakness, and does not want to burden anyone. And Ichigo, faces his fears head on—with the help of Rukia though—but hides it to not burden anyone else. So that's why he's much more accepting with his feelings, but doesn't tell because well, you know the drill. In short, they are the same in a way… ack, I'm rambling, I hope you guys get what I'm trying to say... The Renji dumping will be 2 chapters away… and we're nearing it.. And it'll be fun. Byakuya visits, yay! And he doesn't know about the kissing incident, but feels it! OOHH! Byakuya you devil you, you're such a psychic! I like Byakuya better than before now because he's being the overprotective-but-won't-admit-it- brother of all time. Oh another thing, it was easy manipulating Rukia with beliefs and customs here since well, she's basically new to the country and all. Remember her date with Kaien? Kazukagi told me that in Japanese customs, it was practically rape when Kaien forced her inside the photo booth, and Rukia doesn't know that fact and thus she believed Ichigo's excuse in kissing her—in a way. I'm rambling again. Let's see what she does— and Byakuya— when Ichigo confesses to her that it was just a load of bull shit. Ahahaha AU people, AU! So please, don't flame me for it. Thank you guys for the support. Oh, The Chizuru thing was supposed to be thrown in for fun, but I decided, she'll have a nice character here anyway. It's not going to be long, but it's going to be significant.


	26. Blissful Trip?

Gwah. I always love you reviews. Oh guys if it's not any bother, please check my profile page, I have a few things I made clear there about updates and stuff. Thanks. Anyway, I won't be rambling much here so let's skip to the:

SHOUTOUTS!

**Animeme : **thank you, you rock too for reading and reviewing! Thanks.

**Sazuko07: **Thanks, glad you are patient enough for my shortcomings… ahaha, I'm glad you also liked the gift thing. I hope you like this chapter too, I honestly made sure I did fine here so you guys could enjoy it… But if not, well, sorry… I will always try my best. Thanks.

**Kat1313: **Thanks for pointing out the birthday thing. At that time, I was supposed to put January and then Ichigo popped in my mind, and replaced Rukia's month with his… I have remedied that a long time ago, but I'm grateful for it anyway. Thanks. Enjoy

**Missy: **Thank you, fortunately, she won't be gone long. It's just temporary… she still has her job to go back to. And thank you, I'm glad you liked it enjoy

**Jeschura: **Oh wow! Chocolate cake!!! Gwahhh!! Oh thank you, thank you!!! Sob. I'm glad you find my chapters lengthy enough… sometimes when I post this stuff, I always think: Oh, god, was the story short? Did I make it long enough to enjoy or something like that. Thanks, hope you like this too.

**Ryukansen: **Byakuya will be here again, but only for a little bit. I'm getting hooked with him as a brother… I want a brother just like him. (Envies Rukia) ahahaha. Thanks, glad you liked it.

**Babbiikhlxx3: **Glad you liked and understood why I want them to act mature about it… I just thought it was the logical thing to do, since they are already old… er not that old, but you know mature enough to handle those things… thanks, I greatly appreciate it. Ahaha Bya-nii the psychic he could make lots of money with that! ahahahaha

**Kazukagi: **Oh wow, flattered with your comment that you saved the best for last. Thank you. Hugs. Hmm. The kiss would cause a bit of awkwardness, but not that big, just a few: 'oh my god, I remembered it again, I'm blushing' type… not the 'oh my god, I would avoid you for the rest of my life' type. I figured they could go by this maturely… but the kiss will probably have a negative effect in the future chapters (whoops spoiler) Senna, yes, sucks to be Ichigo… Senna will soon come in and it'll be hell. Glad you also like the part with ichigo and Bya-kun… it's not always that Ichigo's a bitch towards him… so why not show his respectful (kinda) side? Yes, Byakuya always has motives heehee… It's okay, the reason I hated the rain at that time is because someone scared me about rain at night so I hate it when that happens, note that I said something sinister? Ahahaha Oh, good news, you can maim Renji after the next chapter! Yay! Isn't that fun? I'm going to discard his character next, woot! I'm so bad… sob. Thanks, and enjoy!

**Zeldagamefan: **Sorry for cliffies. They are annoying but tempting at the same time. Sorry, I hope you won't hate me much for it… It just had to be done. Thanks and enjoy!

**RinUtari: **dramatic? Angst? Ooohh. Sure, why not… let's try doing that this time around… let's see if I can make myself cry too! Ahahaha yes, dumping renji it is! Oh my, am I spoiling you? Thanks!

**Bleacher27: **ahahaha I loved your rendition of the whole 'LIAR' part. It made me crack in laughter, my mom thought I would do a 360 degree turn in my head and she'd have to call a priest or something. Ahahah anyway, thanks, glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too.

**ChApPy-ApRiL: **I love the bear hug—claws excluded. Thanks!!! Hmm… the note? You'd have to read that here. Anyway, glad you liked the marker part and oh, don't get me wrong too.. I don't hate Renji too. Thanks, enjoy.

**ADDVengance: **hmm… yes, I believe so, Renji will have to explain that part of course. Ahahaha. Glad you dind't hate me for the cliffie… and oh, hope you enjoy this update.

**Cactuspd: **oh wow, thank you, gee, I didn't know I captured something that good. Ehehe, sorry about that 'renji suddenly butts in her mind' part… ahaha, but yeah, you know what, I kinda liked that kissing part too… Rukia's going home, and the reasons down here in this chapter. I hope you like this update, looking forward to your wonderful review.

**Me: **yes, everyone gets a shout out because everyone here, to me is special. Awww… anyway, ahaha, Byakuya? Well, let's say he does know about the kiss… or not, but then again, that's Byakuya, simply unpredictable. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this update too.

**Intercostalspace: **Sorry for making you feel blue. There's a reason behind the denial, and it's not all bad… (whoops, spoiler) ahahaha please cheer up, everything will be fine after, that I promise. Thank you and I hope this chapter would make you smile a bit… - Hugs.

**Strawberry-chan: **ooohhh Orihime won't tell, that I can promise, but she's itching to do so. ; Yes, it would be so immature if she rejected him… or made a fuzz about it… he did explain himself after. Ahahaha thanks, hope you enjoy this one too!

**Bella68: **I also love it when you review! such happee me. Hahahaha. Thank you for the very nice compliments I get from you! Thumbs up and hugs! I like your predictions…ahahaha but then we'll see… you have to read and find out what happens. And then tell me what you think! Squeal! Ahahaha I'm kinda hyper right now, I don't want stress to win over me. I like the Ichigo dropping things to run to her could I use that? But not in this chapter though… maybe in future ones. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Shana.Rose: **sorry for the cliffie…. The devil made me do it. Heehee. Hmm… oohh, guessing game! Let's find out by scrolling down! Thanks, glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this one too! Hugs!

**Izari-Hime: **Thank you!! A big fat thank you!!! Ahahaha ooh, your predictions… I like it.. let's see if you're dead on with that one! Hmm… have you been reading my mind? Scroll down to find out. Ahahahaha.

**-AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY-:** Hisagi in the fashion show… hmm. Let's see… sounds cool and fun, and sexy… oohhh I like the Idea… I'll think about it. Thanks, enjoy.

**Pigtopus: **Ichigo's confession will be a long way… I think… but we'll see…ahahaha yes, the lies thing was kinda sad, but fret not, it has a purpose! Thank you, and enjoy.

**Hisana-chan: **Byakuya is love. Ahahaha sorry if the kiss was a tad bit sad, but hey, at least they liked the kiss. Hope you enjoy this one too.

If I missed anyone out, sorry… this is the list when I last checked about two days ago…. But even though if I missed anyone, I'll still put you in my next shout out list. That's a fact and a promise.

---------------------------------------

_As promised, Chapter 25 of Fall _

_Previously on Chapter 24: _

_Ichigo flushed. "Uh, what is it to you?" _

"_Why are you so defensive? I was only asking." Rukia smirked again. _

_The carrot top grumbled. "I…I was waiting for you till 9pm… I kinda fell asleep." _

_Rukia stopped tearing off the wrapper and turned to look at Ichigo. "You were waiting for two hours here outside?! Can't you be anymore stupid?!" _

"_So, I came early, fell asleep waiting, big freakin deal?! It's not like I'm stupid you dwarf." Ichigo frowned. _

_Rukia shrugged, and proceeded with tearing off the wrapper. When she finally uncovered the thing, she went squealing like a kid who got her most loved toy on Christmas. "Kyaaa!!!! The platinum edition markers!!! Ichigo!!! Thank you!!!" She gushed and then wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Ow, hey, you're choking me!!" Ichigo gasped. "Rukia, you psycho, let g--!!" _

"_You got me these markers! Oh thank you! Thank you!" She pranced around, grabbing his arms. _

"_Wow, you're hyper." Ichigo mumbled and smirked. "Let's go in, I'll make you something, anything, you wanna eat?" Rukia pulled him as she opened her apartment door. _

_An envelope slipped out of the sides. _

"_What's that?" Ichigo pointed. _

"_Mail.. I guess…" She picked it up and closed the door behind her as soon as the two of them are inside. Ichigo took off his coat and shoes. _

"_It's a note back home." Came Rukia. "Orihime sent me a note from home." _

_Ichigo walked back towards her. 'What's it say?" _

_Rukia read it silently and beamed. "I'm going home." _

-------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 25: Blissful Trip?**

She's going home.

Ichigo sat up from the couch, he groaned a bit as his bones creaked. In the end, he had to sleep in again at Rukia's place because it was already late and he had no car to travel back to his pent house.

She's freakin going home, he thought again.

It wasn't so bad; she's still coming back anyway. But one thing is bothering him, that's for sure, how long does she intend to stay there? It's not as if he's going to miss he—alright, so he's going to miss her… but the thing is, if she goes home, he doesn't know if he'll be able to handle her and her boyfriend together.

It's not his business, he knows, but all of this hard work will go down the drain if that happens.

Wait a minute, what the hell? What hard work? It's not as if he's competing for her, he does know he's fighting a losing battle. But still, it irked him so much.

He had got to do something.

"Hey, you're up early." came Rukia's voice from her bedroom door.

"Yeah.. can't really sleep that much in this small thing." Ichigo smirked, quite aware that his little comment would irk the girl, and indeed, it did. "Well, sorry if it's not high class couch for you. It's just made by my own pauper hands thank you very much." Rukia snorted.

Ichigo snickered and then stood up. "You call this a couch? It looks more like a bundled up cloth on top of a… what's this, a box?"

"You're so ungrateful you know that? At least you had something to sleep on instead of the floor." Rukia stormed towards the kitchen. "I'm not making you breakfast, your royal tongue might not like my low class pancakes."

Ichigo frowned. "Oh hey, now, no foul play."

Rukia smirked. "Then take back what you said, Oh, and make it like this: Oh, thank you so ever kind Rukia for letting me sleep in your humble and yet so wonderful couch. My worthless butt is totally honored."

"What? No way in hell I am going to say that." Ichigo grimaced, and Rukia frowned at him. "Fine, be that way, you can starve for all I care."

"OhThankyoueversokinfRukiaforlettingmesleepinyourhumbleandyetsowonderfulcouchMyworthlessbuttistotallyhonored." Ichigo came, Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What the heck was that? I don't speak German."

"It's not German you stupid midget… I already said it.. Now, can we get on with the breakfast?"

"Fine."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Ichigo propped his head on top of his palm. "When are you, you know… going to leave?" Rukia turned to look at him as soon as she finished placing some pancake batter on the pan. "You eager to see me leave? I'm so touched." She frowned and turned back to what she was doing. "Can't you be any more discreet you moron? If you want me to leave, just say it."

"NO!" Ichigo growled and stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "I didn't say I wanted you to leave, geez, it's not like that."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Rukia closed the stove and placed the newly cooked pancakes on the table. "Sit down you noob."

"Why so early?" Ichigo shoved his fork on to one of the cakes.

"You saw the note right? Orihime said our College Reunion will be on the 17th. If I leave in the morning, I'd get there at nighttime. It's mostly a day trip from here to there." Rukia blushed a little.

This intrigued Ichigo. "Why? You could go there on the evening of the 16th then arrive in the morning of the 17th since the party would be in the evening anyway."

"I'm going to surprise Renji." Rukia said in almost a whisper. "Oh." Ichigo chomped off on some pancakes, but somehow, his appetite had changed completely.

And suddenly he had this stupid idea; he thought he would just keep to himself, but then again…

"Can I come?"

His eyes widened at the sudden question, even he got surprised at his abrupt forwardness.

"What?!" Rukia almost dropped the plate she is carrying.

Ichigo flushed and shoved another forkful of pancake in his mouth. "Uhm… I said can I come?" he almost coughed. It was just a random idea, that slipped out of his mind irresponsibly, but what the heck, it's there already so he might as well get on with it.

Rukia sat down in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking me or are you serious?" Ichigo frowned. "Why? Don't I have any right to be serious? Of course I'm serious!"

Rukia pondered a bit and then sighed. "Well, I don't mind… but what the heck got inside that head of yours that you decided to come?"

"I want to be cultured."

"Ha?"

"I meant, I would like to see what your place looks like. Uhm, country I mean…"

Rukia smiled. "Oh, alright… but are you sure? I mean, don't you have appointments or anything?"

"I don't." Ichigo looked at the ceiling. 'I hope.'

"You're sure? I don't want you to burden me with 'Oh shit Rukia, I have this appointment tomorrow and so on and so forth I need to go back!' thing. Because I swear, if I hear that from you even once, I'll boot you back here." Rukia glared at him.

"I solemnly swear I am free for the next week and the next week of that next week… if that makes sense." Ichigo raised his hand in an oath taking form and gulped.

"Great, pack your things then for tomorrow, if you're late, I'm leaving you behind." Rukia beamed.

------------------------------------

"URAHARA!!" came a growl at so early in the morning.

"Open up Urahara!!" Ichigo bellowed, as he banged his fist at his manager's door.

Yoruichi is a very patient woman—really she is, with all the patience she musters with her fiancée—but there's one thing she hated—among other things she also hated—it's her being forced to wake up at 8am in the morning, on a Sunday, by a lunatic who's banging at their door and calling his fiancés name.

She stood up, grumbled and cursed. She took a small glance at her fiancée, sleeping so fucking soundly and headed towards the door to give that offender a piece of her mind—or a piece of her steel bat.

She grabbed the steel baseball bat and opened the door. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" She waved the bat around and Ichigo—thank his lucky stars again—was able to avoid the thing that may cause him great pain or amnesia or both.

"What the fuck's the matter with you swinging a steel baseball bat at a guest?" Ichigo bellowed.

"You have no damn right to yell at me and ask what the heck's wrong with me! What about you? What's your freakin' damage? Oh wait, don't answer that…." Yoruichi growled at the citrus head. "It's 8am in the morning and you sound like the police raiding someone's house."

"Where's Urahara?" Ichigo inquired and took a peek inside the house.

"The bastard's still sleeping. Seriously, what do you want Ichigo?"

"I…I need help on my schedule." Ichigo stammered.

"What about it? Last time I checked, you didn't give a shit about your schedule." Yoruichi scratched her head. "And if its schedule you're talking about, I handle it, not Urahara."

Ichigo beamed. "That's great then… Uh, I need you to adjust a few days for me; you know move my appointment for this week and so on." He scratched the back of his head.

It's now time for Yoruichi to be suspicious. "What for?"

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh. "C-Can't we just lay off on the questions? Can you move it or not?"

"I want reasons first." Yoruichi smirked.

Ichigo wanted to strangle the woman. Something in that twisted smirk of hers wasn't good. "F-Fine…. I, well, I you see… Uhm, it's because. Uhm, the thing is… I. uh.. This really is.. uh.."

"Well what is it?! For gosh sakes boy, spill it out so we can finally move on with the world!"

"I uh… I kinda said I wanted to go with Rukia when she goes back home as in home country tomorrow... going home?" Yoruichi snickered—maliciously. "You could have told me that earlier… How long will it take you two? A month, a year… but you should know Ichigo, eloping with her could sacrifice your career, but then again, you seemed to have made up your mind, and I don't think the others would mind in fact they would be rooting for yo—."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, hold on. Who said anything about eloping?! For gosh sakes, she's just going to a reunion and I'm just tagging along!" Ichigo flushed and growled. "Besides, it's just a small reunion thing and she'll be busy with her boyfriend there." He spat out bitterly.

"Someone's jealous." The tanned woman smirked yet again.

"I'm not… I'm just, I'm…well, I'm not. Can we get on with the schedule thing? I don't think I have time for stubborn misinterpretations." Ichigo scoffed, his furrowed brows more furrowed than ever, if that is even legally possible.

"I could pull some strings… But then again, you must promise that you won't complain with whatever we throw at you when you get back." She almost giggled—almost. "Think of it as an equivalent exchange, for all that you're going to miss while you're out on a cruise with Rukia."

"Che whatever, just do it." Ichigo pouted. "And for gosh sakes, were taking a plane, it's not some cruise thing that you are thinking."

"Okay, here goes… You have about twenty appointments for this week and next week… I'll move it when you get back, the others can handle doing this without you… you ought thank your lucky stars that there's no gig in our shced… and if any comes, we'll just have to refuse it… unless the others come up with a plan and play without you." Yoruichi crossed out some dates on the calendar. "Also, don't forget to bring back lots and lots of souvenirs for the others. They'll be sour about this, considering you're going to sacrifice a lot for the group… but then again, I don't think they really care just as long as you get them something from there."

Ichigo nodded and listened carefully as he jotted down the new schedule made just for him. And by golly, Yoruichi was right; he should start thanking his lucky stars. For a minute there—or an hour when he left Rukia's place—he thought he won't be able to go with her. And he's grateful for Yoruichi right now.

--------------------------------------------

"Knock, knock…" Tatsuki smiled as she mocked knocking at Orihime's living room wall.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime beamed and stood up, giving one of her best friends a hug. "So, you're coming to the reunion too?" Tatsuki smiled and sat down. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She looked around. "Where's you fiancée?"

"Uryuu? Oh, he just went out to get us some extra things we needed for the trip." She sat down beside the tomboyish girl. "By the way, I have sent Rukia the note and invitation already… And she e-mailed me that she'll come."

Tatsuki frowned a bit. "Ori-chan, you think… you know; this is the right thing?"

Orihime looked at her friend and pondered for awhile. "I think. Besides, Rukia has the right to enjoy herself, and.."

"You know what I mean."

The well endowed young woman sighed. "I don't want to interfere… but I don't want to just sit and watch either."

Tatsuki smiled. "I'm sure everything will turn out okay, as long as we're there to back her up… it is after all, not our problem, not that we care…"

Orihime gasped. "Oh, oh my…"

"What? What is it?"

"She... she mentioned about Kurosaki Ichigo tagging along."

Tatsuki almost stood up in surprise. "You mean rock star boy? Oh great, I hope he doesn't make such a commotion… I don't know what turnip will think when he sees him."

Orihime frowned. "Well he shouldn't think that way. He knows better than to doubt Rukia."

A soft slamming of the door was heard as Uryuu emerged from the main door to the living room, carrying with him two grocery bags. "Oh, hey Tatsuki…" He greeted.

"Hey." Tatsuki waved her hand in greeting as Orihime stood up and thanked him for his hard work.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the two women in front of him. "What were you talking about when you came in?"

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other and grinned. "Nothing important, just about the trip that's all." They said in unison and the only man in the room shrugged and prepared their things.

----------------------------------

Later that afternoon, the group decided to hang around for awhile, get something to drink and stuff. Their current hang outs place: Hitsugaya's pad. The white haired midget wasn't all too happy with the venue chosen, but shrugged it off anyway, as long as they don't mess it up.

And besides, he refused to step inside Hisagi's or Ichigo's place not only if they decide to clean it up and look a bit more presentable to a human being.

But then again, the two weren't human or sane in the first place. Chad had a much cleaner place, but since it was a bit far, the lazy bums (Ichigo and Hisagi) decided Hitsugaya's place was the place to be.

"Oi, you finally grew some nerves eh, Kurosaki Ichigo." Hisagi smirked as they entered Hitsugaya's place.

Ichigo frowned and started fiddling with the plasma TV. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We heard from Yoruichi… you moved your schedule for this week and next because you insisted on going with Rukia back at her place." Chad smiled. "That's nice Ichigo."

Hitsugaya snickered, after swatting Ichigo's hand away from his TV. "What, are you finally thinking of snagging her and all? Oh my Go—you're not thinking of doing something to her right?" The carrot top frowned. "Put a sock in it… I just wanted to come because I wanna see what kind of place she lives in… You know, it might be interesting… And besides, it's a resort were going to… they have this some kind of Reunion so I figured I'd just hang out while she goes off to her friends."

Yeah, that should keep their mouth shut… although part of what he said was true anyway. But of course, it would be nice if he could hang around with her.

Tough luck Ichigo, these guys never keep their mouth shut... except for Chad.

"You mean you're going on a freakin' early vacation and Yoruichi allowed you?! NOT FAIR! And here were stuck with jobs and stuff." Hisagi wailed and Hitsugaya snickered, and Hisagi frowned at him. "What are you snickering about white boy? Can't you see we've been had?"

"Oh I wouldn't be so lonely Hisagi… you see, with all the adjusting Ichigo did, his schedule will be jam packed by the time he gets back. And by jam packed, I mean, no room for rest… Because he has to make up for all the time lost."

Hisagi perked up a little. "Oh hey, that's right… and while he's crying in agony, we could have our own vacation!" He raised a fist up in the air. "Oh hell yeah! Score one for us, tough luck for you! Ahahahaha!!"

"You're the best friend a guy could ever have Hisagi, really, you just like to take pleasure in someone's failure and mishaps." Ichigo grumbled.

"That's the beauty of it carrot top, knowing that I am on top and you are groveling in jealousy, or in pain and agony." Hisagi proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, talk to your fucking hand." Ichigo grumbled.

"Anyway Ichigo, shouldn't you be packing right now?" Chad interjected, which caused the carrot top enter a shade of crimson. "Uh… uhm… I'm done packing."

Hisagi and Hitsugaya stared for a bit and then commenced laughing their heads off. "Ahahahaha! Wh-Who's excited?!" HItsugaya almost rolled over. "Oh I don't know… why don't you ask Ichigo? Hey, carrot top, who's excited again?! Gwahahaha!!"

Ichigo bombarded them with his couch pillows. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Chad just shook his head. "Well I hope you enjoy your weekend then Ichigo."

"Oohhh he will Chad, he will!!" Hisagi bellowed and ran away from his orange top friend who was now resolved into killing him for good.

------------------------

"You know what; Ichigo has really fallen over Rukia-chan doesn't he?" Yoruichi smiled softly as she wrote some things at the Shinigami planner.

Urahara smirked. "That has been quite obvious ever since."

"I know… but this time, I really think he just doesn't like her, he loves her, for everything… even willing to sacrifice things for her, just to be with her, even if…"

"Yeah…"

Yoruichi laughed. "You just don't know if Ichigo's being brave or just being stupid."

"Well they did say love is blind." Urahara chuckled.

"No." Yoruichi smiled and sighed. "Love has never been blind… it just understands… and sacrifices."

----------------------------

"Say Rukia, how many days will your Reunion take exactly?" Ichigo asked as he watched the petite girl in front of him scramble for some good clothes. Both of them had finally booked themselves effortlessly thanks to Urahara and the others doing it for them. Rukia made a mental note to do something for them later as a thanks.

However she briefly wondered why the group had been eager and very supportive of this trip of hers and Ichigo. Could they be that they wanted her out of here? She frowned.

"Oi, midget, I asked you a question… how long will your reu—."

"It's just for one night… Just a party and then were off to goof around for the remainder of the stay there on the beach."

"Oh… alright."

"Why'd you ask?"

Ichigo scratched his cheek slowly and lightly. "Well uh, I thought that maybe, you know… ah forget it"

"What? What is it? Geez if you have something to say, just say it already…" Rukia frowned.

"You're mighty grumpy. What's up with you?" Ichigo inquired and frowned also.

"Answer my question."

"Alright, alright…Uh… I thought that maybe you could uh… look, it's not that important… I could take care of myself there I guess… And besides, it's my idea to tag along so I might as well deal with it."

"What the hell is it? Why don't you just say it right out will you?"

Ichigo scowled. "I, I was thinking that maybe you could you know, accompany me around and.." after realizing what he was trying to say and mean, Rukia giggled, hard.

The carrot top didn't like the idea of her giggling, even if it made her so darn cute. "Now what the heck is so funny? Oh yeah, sure laugh at me!"

"No, no, of course you idiot, I wouldn't be in the right mind if I left you alone there now wouldn't I?" She sighed. "Of course I'll be there to show you around. This time, you're my guest, and I would definitely take care of you…"

Ichigo wanted to blush hard, he kinda liked what Rukia told him. 'I would definitely rake care of you.' He hoped it was for forever.

"…because you're my special friend."

Oh crap, that ruined the fantasies.

Ichigo sighed back. "Yeah, thanks." He guessed he can't argue anymore, at least he had a place in her heart… even if it's just a friend. Oh, hey at least he's 'special'.

"That's all your things?' Rukia eyed Ichigo's stuff.

"What about it?" The carrot top frowned and looked at his duffel bag too.

"We'll be staying there for a week or two… aren't you worried you might run out of clothes?"

"Does it matter? I can still do laundry." He chuckled. "Or I can walk around naked."

Rukia blushed and then frowned. "You wish."

"You want to anyway." He snickered but felt heat rise up his cheeks, and wondered where the hell he had been getting these brave comments.

"Cocky bastard. Give me that, what's up with that bulky bag anyway?" Rukia spat out and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Oi, hey, give that bac—oi! Don't do that!" Ichigo scowled as Rukia zipped open his bag and scattered its contents on the bed. "How can you be so unorganized? Look, all that stuffing you did made your clothes wrinkly." She pointed and took one of his white dress shirts. "I'm going to iron this a bit and then I will show you how to do it the right way you moron."

"I know how to pack my own things woman, why can't you just lay off my stuff?" Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia ignored him and continued to iron his shirt. "If you pack it properly, you could put more in it… you have been complaining about your ipod not having any space right?"

Ichigo scowled again but nodded. He had to admit—at least to himself—she does have a point. So he let her do what she wants with his stuff, it's kinda nice to look at anyway, her taking care of him.

"So where will we be staying?" He innocently asked. Rukia unplugged the iron and proceeded to fold all of his clothes in a neat pile and then placed it inside his bag. "I figured we get a hotel on the first day… and that I would stay at Renji's after the party." Rukia turned to look at Ichigo. "If that's okay with you, I mean, you might think I'm leaving you on your own even if I did say I would accompany you around."

Ichigo wanted to scowl. Figures, she would do that, but what the heck, why does she have to ask for his permission or something like that?

"Just do what you want midget… I can take care of myself… I'm no baby."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. Anyway, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be home and resting? Our flight's around 5am you guitar wielding idiot." She then looked at the clock on her wall. "If you must know, it's already past 6pm…. Wow, time does fly fast eh?"

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah." He stood up and took his bag, scratching the back of his head in the process. "I was thinking of staying here… I really need someone to wake me up—and you did say you wouldn't want me to be late..."

"Ah geez, how come I didn't see that one coming?" Rukia snorted out sarcastically. "Alright, go on, you can stay… just grab your usual mat and get on with it."

"Right." Ichigo mocked saluted and made his way towards the closet to get the mat. "Oh hey, thanks for the neat folding Ms. Obsessive compulsive, my ipod fits now." He snickered.

"I'm not obsessive compulsive you idiot!"

Rukia blushed and turned away. What the hell, his 'usual' mat? Why does she have to sound like he practically lived here already and she doesn't really care if he did?

---------------------------------

"I see.. so you're coming home." Byakuya held on his delicate fingers, his cellphone.

"Yes Bya-nii... only it'll be about a week or two… I will come and visit you once the Reunion is done, and maybe show Ichigo around for awhile." Rukia smiled, and didn't care about the fact that her brother can't see her.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow and stopped signing some papers.

"I'll come by and visit before we leave." Rukia came again; as she gently tucked in her things and made sure she didn't leave anything out by checking her list on her notepad, using her chappy pen.

Byakuya restrained a frustrated sigh. He knew it, he faintly heard the name and had to find out from his sister to confirm if he heard right. Acting all innocent, he asked her. "'We' meaning you and… is it Hinamori?" He coughed; he had to ask even if he was sure it was the carrot top and not Hinamori that is coming.

"Uh no… actually, it's Ichigo…" Rukia grinned slightly, quite happy that everything is accounted for. Byakuya was about to open his mouth and ask why the hell that carrot top is coming with her when she beat him to it. "He said he wanted to explore home… you know, be cultured. I figured, why not, he could use some educating about other places other than outside his house."

Byakuya frowned. That had better be true. He wouldn't want said man to be 'exploring' and be 'cultured' in other things than the place. And that meant his sister. Because if he finds out that he had dared lay a finger on her, he would be glad to educate him about the art of torture and endless pain.

"I see… well then do be careful and have fun. Make sure you contact me once you get on the island resort you're having your reunion." Byakuya gave out a soft smile.

"Yes nii-sama. I will." She delightfully answered back and shut her phone after.

Byakuya sat down on his leather chair and placed his pen down on the table. "Smith." He calmly called out, when an old man in a tuxedo came from the door and bowed down to him.

"Yes young master?"

"You know beach tropical island resort?"

The old man nodded.

"Good." Byakuya took the pen again and began signing some papers. "I want you to send two men on standby there… just in case."

"Very well." Smith bowed again and left.

----------------------------------

"Gooooood moooorniiiing!!" Urahara bellowed, while Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "U-Urahara-san! What are you doing here?" She glanced up at her watch. "It's 4am in the morning… shouldn't you be…"

Urahara cut her off. "Why, Rukia-chan, we're here to take you to the airport! So you won't have the hassle of getting a cab and sorts."

"We?" Rukia raised an eyebrow and peeked in behind Urahara. There she saw a half asleep Chad and Hitsugaya, a Yoruichi still in her nightgown—she noticed—and wearing a brown trench coat over it, and a fast asleep and slobbering Hisagi on the floor.

"You… you dragged them all here for that?! You really shouldn't have!" Rukia slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Rukia-chan, it was all our idea… but then, it's easier said than done…yawn I didn't think It'll be hard waking up." Hitsugaya struggled to open his eyes. Chad on the other hand was confusing, you don't know if he's awake or not, as he nodded in agreement but did not seem to say a word nor opened his eyes.

Yoruichi sighed and proceeded to enter. "The only one who's awake here is this fiancée of mine. I don't know how he does it, but it's kinda envious and weird at the same time."

"Oh, oh right, do come in for awhile." Rukia opened her door and went towards the slumped Hisagi to wake him up. The tattoo faced man blinked his eyes lazily and smiled. "Oh hey, Rukia… let's go, you wouldn't want to be late." He slurred.

"Oh, uhm, right… before all of that, maybe I could lend you something to cover yourself." Rukia flushed a bit. Hisagi was just wearing his boxers with heart prints on it that goes well with his fuzzy red slippers. "Oh shit, you're right…. I fucking didn't notice, I was so sleepy when they dragged me out…" Hisagi stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll just go take a leak…"

Rukia nodded and then froze, realizing something. "Oh wait, that's…"

Hisagi opened the bathroom door and…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" A scream came.

"Never mind." Rukia sighed and looked at Yoruichi and the other's direction. Apparently, they seemed to have gone out of their half-asleep state because of the bellowing—whose voice kinda sounded like…

"ICHIGO!" Hisagi snapped. "What are you doing here in Rukia's bathroom?"

The carrot top grumbled as he quickly pulled his pants. "I was dressing up you moron! And what about you, what the hell are you doing here?"

Rukia frowned. "Stop shouting. They came to pick me up…" she blushed, "And for gosh sakes, put a shirt on!"

"I was in the middle of doing that when this idiot here came barging in!" Ichigo growled back. "Hey!" Hisagi frowned.

"You should have known better than to not lock that door you idiot." Rukia stomped towards her small living room where a couple of eyes stared at her.

Urahara cooed. "Oh, so you're living together now?"

"NO!" Both shouted back with flustered faces, and Rukia decided to entertain herself by grabbing her bag and heading towards her closet to get something for the half naked Hisagi.

Ichigo buttoned his dress shirt and took his bag. "Come on; let's go… we might miss the plane." Hitsugaya smirked. "Oh, right… so, you decided to spend the night here eh? You didn't even tell us you…"

"Look, it's supposed to make things easier for us to go to the airport in the morning, so shut it already." Ichigo scowled.

"Whatever…" Hisagi smirked as Rukia handed him his brother's trench coat."Here, my brother left a lot of stuff here… This is the only thing I can find that can help cover you up." Hisagi gave the petite girl a big hug, and the girl squirmed in surprise. "You're such a nice girl Rukia, hey, hey Kurosaki, why don't you marry her already, she'll be a good wi—."

BAM!

"Damn it, stop it already! It's freakin' 4:15 in the morning and you all act like drugged idiots! We're leaving okay?! We don't want to be left behind!" Ichigo fumed. God, he thought, what ever did he do to get this kind of things?

The group nodded and followed, not before giving Ichigo some malicious snickers and chuckles.

-------------------------

The airport was busy as ever, even if there are less people coming in and out of the place.

Yoruichi took something from her trench coat pocket and handed it to ichigo. "Look, here, we booked you into this nice hotel in that island… All you have to do is go there and make things worthwhile." She winked. "Just think of it as our gift so you won't have the hassle of getting yourselves a place when you get there."

Ichigo stammered. He didn't know if he will thank the group or curse at them. The hotel booking was two stories in itself. One was them being thoughtful, the other was them being perverted.

"Go Ichigo, make us proud!" Urahara cheered and was welcomed by a fist on the face. "Stop saying that you moron! You sound like my fucking father!" He shivered, there's a reason as to why he didn't mention this trip to his family, and that's Kurosaki Isshin.

Chad, who is now fully awake, and still in his pajamas, helped Rukia place the bags in the baggage counter. "Have fun there Rukia, if you have any problems, Ichigo will be there to help you in our place." He smiled and Rukia beamed. "Thank you Chad." She gave him a warm hug.

"Oi, they're calling your flight number already." Hitsugaya ran up to them, carrying with him a cup of vendo coffee. "Oh well, that's it then… Bring home some souvenirs okay?" Hisagi smirked.

"Right. Thanks guys." Rukia grinned back and waved. "Let's go Ichigo!" She ordered and made her way towards the departure area.

"Right, right, I'm coming… geez, nagger…" He scowled and turned to his group. "We'll be back, and yeah, we'll get you souvenirs… oh, and don't mess up everything when I'm gone."

"Like hell we would!" Hitsugaya snarled, not liking how Ichigo said that. He was of course perfect, how he dare say that.

The rest of the group then watched the two leave until they were out of sight.

"Okay, that's it, let's go home…" Yoruichi clapped her hands together. "I need that rest of the sleep I lost for today… and besides, we wouldn't want the people to recognize us long enough and have some paparazzi following to post our image on the newspaper."

"Actually…" Urahara smirked. "That sounds like fun." He moved his arms around and read an invisible headline. "Shinigami at the airport, in pajamas!"

The manager chuckled at his own joke while the other four deadpanned. "That's it, I'm outta here… I wouldn't want that…" Hisagi turned around to leave, followed by Hitsugaya, Chad and Yoruichi.

"Guys, wait guys, don't you think that's a great idea?"

As the clock struck 6 inside the airport, a collective "NO" was heard.

---------------------------------

It was honestly a good ride all in all, Ichigo mused.

A whole day stuck inside a plane, with nothing to do but eat every now and then, oh and watch some movies—correction, outdated movies. Seriously, couldn't they get the latest movie or something for these things? And if you get bored with 'outdated' movies, then perhaps you would like to watch the clouds outside—ALL DAY.

Okay, so scratch that part where he said it was a good ride. It was but only a little… as in a bit, as in mini, ant-like, small part that is good!

He thought he and Rukia would break into a fight inside that plane. When he started complaining—okay, now that he had time to think about it, it was him who started the argument in the first place, but he aint' admitting that to her—about how his butt is starting to feel numb, she was patient at first, offering him her pillow head and telling him they'll be there soon, he just have to be patient.

The pillow worked, but not for long. He decided to complain again about how he wanted to stretch. And Rukia almost growled at him, for interrupting her 'chappy' word game. What the hell? Such word games exist?

She's having a hard time, he can tell. And for the love of all that is good, decided to poke into that genre by snickering at her and insulting her with how she's having a hard time at a mere child's game.

At first she scowled, but he continued so much she just had to whack the book on his face, earning her a loud yelp and curse from the carrot top.

When the people around them started to look, and the stewardess asking them what was wrong, she smiled ever so sweetly and told them that he was just having a nightmare and had to wake him up with a good whack.

Seriously, no idiot would believe such kind of excus—okay so they did believe it, big freakin' deal.

The couple then had that pouting faces, and refused to talk or look at each other for the remainder of the trip. It helped, since they didn't even realize that they had fallen asleep.

Silence is truly golden.

Rukia's head was on Ichigo's shoulder while Ichigo's chin was resting on Rukia's head, unconsciously smelling her soft locks.

The stewardess made her rounds and checked each passenger if they are comfortable and etcetera. She passed by the two—awhile ago—bickering souls and gave out a sigh. The lady then leaned to close the light over the two and pulled out a large blanket to cover them.

And after a couple of hours, they finally arrived.

Rukia was the first to wake up and she darted her head up, pushing Ichigo's head off of her and slamming onto the window. He cursed at the sudden impact and was about to give the girl a piece of his mind when she happily chirped that they had arrived. He would have chirped in delight too, but that would be so wrong.

At last, they were there, and it was nighttime, exactly 10:00pm.

Ichigo whistled at the view around him, it wasn't all good since it's dark, but hey, the resorts and clubs near the beach were blaring music and lights as people danced around and got drunk.

They carried their suitcases towards their hotel as they looked around in awe.

Ah, so this is the tropical beach night life… nice, Ichigo mused.

As soon as they got inside their hotel room, with two beds, Rukia quickly opened the curtain to view the beach and clubs downstairs—where they were a moment ago.

Ichigo sighed in content as he plopped down on his bed. "Yep, this is the life…"

"So, what do you want to do? Do you want to take a look around first?" Rukia grinned. "This is my first time here too, so it kinda makes us even in that 'awe moment' category."

"Is that so? Oh I don't know… I'm tired… but maybe a little walking around isn't such a bad idea…"

"It's settled then… it's a little early, so it's okay to walk around and have a look at the midnight clubs and stalls around."

Ichigo moved next to Rukia beside the window. "Wow, don't they ever sleep here? I mean, look at that, it seems the whole island is still awake."

Rukia nodded. "I heard they don't… but who knows?"

"Great, it's kinda exciting… so, let's go then?" Ichigo took off his shirt and quickly replaced it with a green sleeveless top. Rukia blushed at this sudden action and excused herself to change also inside the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she emerged wearing a beautiful light blue sleeveless sun dress. "Let's go." She stopped. "Oh, wait… I forgot."

"What?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he watched Rukia fumble for something in her bag. "This." She raised a small piece if paper and pointed at the writing on it. "I forgot, I did say I was going to surprise Renji, this is the hotel where my College friends including Orihime are staying."

Ichigo's grin faltered. Oh right, he completely forgot. He was so into this trip and was in awe at the place he totally forgot that that's what she came for—that that's why they came early for tomorrow.

Because she was going to surprise her boy—boyfriend..

"Oh, if that's the case then I should just stay here…" He gulped, trying to sound like it didn't matter to him.

Rukia frowned. "What are you crazy? You're a guest… I can't leave a guest. And I did promise you I'll look after you right? Don't make me look bad idiot."

Ichigo frowned also. "You won't look bad okay? Just, I'll just… Okay, I'll go down but I'll leave you behind with your… boy whatever… I can find my way back in this hotel."

Rukia wanted to punch him in the gut. "Don't be stupid, you might get lost you baby."

"I'm not a fucking baby!"

"Yeah whatever, look why don't we just go down and walk around…" She snapped her fingers. "I know, we'll just invite Renji along. That'll be fun!"

No it's not. Ichigo wanted to say that out loud, but figured he won't.

"Come on, you know you want to… and besides, I think you and Renji would be good friends." She came again.

No we won't. As long as he has you and you're not mine.

"Back when he visited, I think Renji is fond of you… in a not gayish way I mean…" She chuckled at her joke, but Ichigo wasn't really paying attention that much.

No he's not; it's so obvious he doesn't like me as much as I don't like him.

"Alright midget… geez, fine, just…fine!" He scratched his head and Rukia cheered her chappy pen in her hand. "Yay! Score one for chappy and me!"

--------------------

The two walked along the sandy beach as people around whizzed past them, either carrying some drinks or just strolling around just like them. Ichigo observed the surroundings, it was indeed festive and some girls were eyeing him deliciously.

He stepped up beside Rukia quickly and looked at the girl who was busy looking for the hotel that is written on her paper.

She was absorbed in that thing, he could tell, because she didn't even notice some men looking at her lecherously. They were drunk, he can tell and some people were making out already amidst the people.

It was festive… and scary at the same time. He made sure not to leave her side until she finds that stupid hotel.

"AH!" She gasped, and he quickly turned to look at her. "This is it, this is the place." She smirked and pointed to a beach house, no compound with a placard at front that said Rukia's College name. So, the whole place was reserved for them.

The difference with beach hotels was that some of them didn't have that fancy receptions, and that they looked like apartments rather than door to door rooms. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Don't go away okay? I'll be right back, I'll just drag him… or maybe even Orihime and the others then come back here so we can have a good time."

He nodded and gave out a small smile despite that permanent scowl on his face.

She then skipped her way inside the compound as Ichigo leaned against the wall, trying to avoid the seductive looks the women passing by are giving him.

----------------------

Rukia figured it would be much exciting to surprise Renji first and then the others. With the information given to her at the front desk, she carefully made her way towards Renji's room.

She giggled at the excitement and perhaps the wonder of how the turnip will react seeing her today instead of tomorrow at the party, boy would he be surprised. With the invitation and her chappy pen on her right hand she stopped in front of Renji's room and held on to her fast beating heart.

"Right, here goes." She grinned. She hoped the door would be unlocked, because if she did knock, that would ruin the surprise. She would want to see him caught off guard like watching TV or just taken a shower or… then she shook her head. What was she thinking?

She gently turned the gold colored knob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

'BINGO!' She smirked.

She carefully opened the door and found the place semi-dark thanks to the small lava lamp on the corner. She opened the door a little bit more. "Where is he?" She thought and then saw a big lump on the bed move. "Oh goody, he's sleeping, makes the surprise worthwhile." She chuckled inside.

As she was finally stepping in, the figure moved and sat up, arching. So much for the surprise, he's awake. Rukia glanced to look at Renji.

And then she dropped her pen.

Oh great, just great.

"Rukia?" Renji's raspy voice came.

----------------------------------

Ohmagawd! Cliffie! Sorry, had to cut this one too. But I hope you don't hate meouch dodges rotten tomatoes, but failing miserably) for ouch it ouch. (No, No! Not the chair!!! Gwah!!—get's squished) Guys, I have posted an announcement in my profile page. Please, oh please read it to clear all things about my fics. As you can see I am busy right now that's why I had made a few adjustments concerning 'updates' and 'hiatus' fics… please read it! Thank you! Thank you guys for the support!!! Yay! I'm glad you like this chapter, and yeah, Ichigo came with her! Woot! The next chapter would be a blast… and I'm am doing my best to finish it on time (Deadline in on the profile page) About the stewardess putting blankets on them, if you have tried ridding first class in the plane, they do that, they really do that… and then their food selection is much better than those on the normal classes. Wow, talk about discrimination. I haven't tried going first class, but my mom and dad did… and I envied them. How come grown ups get all the fun? Honestly speaking, I liked this chapter because of the Ichiruki interactions… and the idea of them in a 'festive' beach is kinda exciting… that's what's going to be partly a main point on the next chapter… other than bashing Renji… Oh, don't get me wrong… I like Renji.. I mean I do, yes! I do! He's like this fun naïve guy you can poke around… it's just that this is an AU fic… and his role calls for it… But, even if he is going to be bashed in here, he's not an evil guy. I repeat, he's not an evil guy! As for Senna, well she's evil here, no doubt about it, pure nastiness. Oohh.. Bya-nii's making his spies work now. Ahahaha! This is going to be fun! He is after all, a very, very powerful man. Ichigo sacrifices just so he can come! Awww and Rukia doesn't know about it—again! Talk about really in love! That, my friends is I think one of the most sweetest thing a guy would do! Ack, I'm rambling… I forgot, you hate me now because of the cliff hanger. Ahahaha Thanks again for the support and all! Uhm, if there are errors like spelling mishaps and grammar craps, do forgive me, I'm just simply someone who make mistakes now and then. Ooohhh, a fanart is in the works.. it's an illustrated version of what's going to happen on the next chapter! But I won't post it yet not until the next chappie is posted! Wooot! Thanks—I'm off to work on my thesis again. ahahaha


	27. Dreaming with a broken heart

Gah, I made this as fast as I can, contrary to the 'week' deadline I made… The fast update would only for this chapter for now… ahahaha. I was just excited in making this… oh and Thanks for the wonderful reviews. After this, I'll focus on my thesis first and then come back to the next chapter. A week people, a week. Glad you read my notice in the profile page. Thanks. And again, let's go to the:

SHOUTOUTS!:

**Jeschura**: oh wow, thanks, and here I was thinking it was a short one… but glad you liked it lengthy. Ahahaha, I think everyone has an idea what's going on in that bed. Sob, as for me, I would be having no Christmas this year. I will be busy with my thesis. Sob, sob… so your Christmas cookies made me happy. At least I feel the spirit, even if I can't celebrate it. Thanks for the support! Hugs!

**Animeme**: thanks, you rock too. Enjoy.

**Bella68**: Yes, Renji is cheating to the max! Thanks for you support, you really made me happy. Sigh. Ahaha, I kinda like the part where Ichigo raised his fist and say 'yes!'. That made me laugh big time. Hope you like this chapter as much as I liked making it. Thanks again, enjoy.

**Missy**: ack, sorry for the cliffie. I won't do it again, I promise… I think… ahahaha. Glad you liked the run of events. And I hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks!

**Cactuspd**: ahahaha. Sorry for the cliffie. And oh, this would actually make you happy since this update was fast. But after this, the update would revert back to a one week wait. I really, really have to focus on my school work, I'm so sorry. But don't worry; I'll try updating as fast as I can. Like I promised, I'll try not to update after 2 weeks or more. It's a one week promise. I keep repeating myself aren't I? ahahaha thanks, enjoy.

**Pigtopus**: Yep, this story ain't on hiatus… that's for sure. Glad you liked each interaction on the previous one. There's more where that came from. Ahahaha. Thank you for the long review, it is very much appreciated. Thanks again and enjoy!

**Intercostalspace**: Oohh let us not prolong your pain anymore! I don't want readers to be depressed! I'll try my best, yoroshiku onegai shimasu! Enjoy and thank you. (smile, smile intercostalspace-san! )

**Izari-Hime**: GWAHAHAHA!! 'RAKE?!' Seriously, 'rake'? What the hell sushi, what have you been typing? Gah, I noticed, the 'T' and the 'R' are side by side… I must have pressed the wrong key. Gwahahaha. Thanks for pointing that one out… heehee… only I'm too lazy to correct it anymore. Ahahaha but anyway, thanks, I totally laughed out loud on that one. Thank you for the support, and hope you enjoy this too!

**Ryukansen**: Thanks… ooh, Ichigo beating up Renji… that's too violent….i like it! Ahahaha. Thanks, enjoy

**Babbiikhlxx3**: Everyone is so looking forward to the break up, people are such sadists! Ahahaha. But anyways, like you said, who doesn't? After cheating on Rukia, who wouldn't want a break-up to occur? And besides… this is an Ichiruki fic right? Ahahahaha. Nice thanks and I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Zeldagamefan:** hehehe, cliffies are evil… and tempting. But still, glad you liked it, thank you, and please do enjoy this update. Thanks again!

**Bleacher27**: Fan girl mode! Aiiieee!! ; ahahaha, then you said 'shadap' to yourself; seriously, I laughed out loud on your review. Glad you liked the interaction, and I'm glad it didn't ruin anything in the story… yes, I'm so glad. Whew. Yay! I made it even before the deadline! Enjoy, and thank you so much for the support!

**Kazukagi:** Gwah, a line going in your quotes page I'm so honored, I'm totally bursting with colorful and flavored happiness! Oh don't worry, I won't update after a month. I mean, yeah, I may be busy and all… but I'll update at least every week. –smiles- ahaha. Ichigo should go, because if he didn't it would be a boring story. Ahahaha –frank- that and also because Rukia would need some support. Yep, bastard Renji it is, you got that right he's in bed with someone.. dang, spoiler, but then again it was mighty predictable. Ahaha Byakuya and his spies, it's like MIB or James bond or something like that and I liked the idea of him spying around—yep, Ichigo would get high time points on this one. Orihime, Ishida and Tatsuki knew what's going on all along—yes, that includes Byakuya. You got that dead on, Ichigo's having problems of controlling what's on his mind and what he feels, and it'll be soon when he finally snaps out of it. For now, the only collected one is Rukia—that is, until after the Renji bashing. Wow, mighty long reply. I won't reveal anything, but this story is mighty lengthy, I mean, the Renji Rukia conflict is just a warm up for the upcoming events. Sigh. I also didn't expect this one to be very long, but I hope you won't mind and or get bored with it. Thanks for the support, and hope you enjoy this one.

**Shinghua**: hmmm. Read on to find out. Thanks, enjoy.

**Shirou-Hana**: Thank you for not throwing anything at me. (bows down) although I was a little threatened with the 'RUSH' thing going on. Ahaha. Don't fret, all Ichigo's hard work would eventually be repaid. Yes, DA art… gosh… I am on hiatus there aren't I? I haven't even thanked the people who favored my works there. Geez… They must think I'm so ungrateful. Gah, curse this 'no time' life of mine! Thanks again, and enjoy.

**RinUtari**: Sorry, here's the update… don't hate meeee.. sob. enjoy

**Luhlia: **You are probably one of the few who appreciated the cliffhanger. Others wanted to hang me on the cliff because of it. Aahaha yes, thanks, glad you liked it… and oh, here's the update. Enjoy!

**Expect this chapter to be a dramatic one. **

------------------------------------

_As promised, Chapter 26 of Fall _

_Previously on Chapter 25: _

_Rukia_ _figured it would be much exciting to surprise Renji first and then the others. With the information given to her at the front desk, she carefully made her way towards Renji's room. _

_She giggled at the excitement and perhaps the wonder of how the turnip will react seeing her today instead of tomorrow at the party, boy would he be surprised. With the invitation and her chappy pen on her right hand she stopped in front of Renji's room and held on to her fast beating heart. _

"_Right, here goes." She grinned. She hoped the door would be unlocked, because if she did knock, that would ruin the surprise. She would want to see him caught off guard like watching TV or just taken a shower or… then she shook her head. What was she thinking? _

_She gently turned the gold colored knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. _

'_BINGO!' She smirked. _

_She carefully opened the door and found the place semi-dark thanks to the small lava lamp on the corner. She opened the door a little bit more. "Where is he?" She thought and then saw a big lump on the bed move. "Oh goody, he's sleeping, makes the surprise worthwhile." She chuckled inside. _

_As she was finally stepping in, the figure moved and sat up, arching. So much for the surprise, he's awake. Rukia glanced to look at Renji._

_And then she dropped her pen. _

_Oh great, just great. _

"_Rukia?"_ _Renji's raspy voice came. _

-------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though. Dreaming with a broken heart is a song by John Mayer and I love it to bits

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 26: Dreaming with a broken heart**

Rukia stood there, her chappy pen on the floor, rolling for a while and then stopping.

She bumped on to the door and it opened much more, the light from the outside, illuminated the room, and giving her a much clearer view of Renji…

…Or at least she thought was Renji.

Brown wavy hair wasn't Renji's. And he definitely doesn't have a curvy body to match those round breasts on his chest.

"Rukia?" Renji came again and he jumped, "Shit, Rukia!"

The red head's bellowing snapped the petite girl back to her senses. She couldn't believe it, instead of her surprising Renji, it was her who's been surprised, and it's not fun, not fun at all.

There is a naked woman on top of Renji.

And she's not the only one naked, so is Renj—they…they were having sex.

They were making love!

And she had barged in on them unknowingly.

Rukia felt her knees weaken, and moist coming up at the surface of her eyes. She felt her stomach twist and wanted to throw up so badly. She wanted to say his name, but she can't utter it clearly, even in her mind.

"Uh… I uh… I'm sorry!" Rukia turned to run, just run, and run away from here.

Renji got up and quickly took his pants, put it on and followed Rukia out the door, muttering curses as he did so. Ryoko, pulled the blanket over her naked body and was dumbfounded at everything. She bent down, and felt remorse. For who, she didn't even know.

"I-Ichigo…." Rukia choked. She needed someone right now, someone to hide her, take her away from this right now. She ran as fast as she can, and can barely hear Renji's voice calling out to her.

Renji cursed, he was surprised to see Rukia tonight, because he knew she would be coming tomorrow. But then, even if she did come today, the whole thing that she saw was his fucking fault. He knew he had to tell her eventually, and then this incident had to happen.

"Fuck!" He growled as he ran down the stairs. Rukia, was incredibly fast, considering her height and Renji hoped he would catch up to her. He didn't know what he would tell her if he did, but right now, he just needed to get to her.

Rukia scratched her knee as she stumbled a bit but then regaining back her composure and ran again. She bit her lip to contain her tears, she won't cry, she would never cry! She felt hot liquid come down her throat and tasted metal as she realized she had bitten her lip too hard, and blood was coming out.

But that didn't matter; the pain in her heart is what kills her the most right now.

"What's the matter mis—." The receptionist called out but Rukia ignored her, hastening her pace as if her feet would burn from the friction.

She got out of the compound and looked from right to left.

"I-Ichigo… Ichi…" She choked as she desperately searched for him. Didn't she tell him to stay here outside? Why can't he follow a simple thing like that? Is it too hard to do? "Ichig…" She whimpered and could hear footsteps coming behind her.

She figured it was Renji, so she ran towards the beach, where the crowd is gathering to watch a display of performers twirling fire batons.

"Please make this stop…" She almost sobbed as she pushed her way in the crowd. She could hear Renji's faint voice calling out to her.

"Please…" She choked again, when a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders. She froze.

Please, no.

"Rukia, hey what's wrong?" Ichigo inquired.

Rukia recognized the voice and felt her knees weaken as she almost plopped down on the sand, and luckily, Ichigo was there to catch her. "Hey, are you okay?" He frowned, not liking the way she is acting.

She turned to look at him, which she thought was the most erroneous thing to do. Because as soon as her amethyst orbs met his amber ones, her tears fell like there was no tomorrow. She pushed herself into his chest and sobbed silently. Ichigo lowered his head and hugged her tightly. "Hey, what's the matter… What's wrong?" He whispered, and Rukia continued shaking. He moved them away from the crowd and settled them behind a coconut tree.

"Ichigo, please, hide me…" She said, not looking up at him and her voice a little muffled as she buried her face on his chest. She's crying that he could tell, and it was a lot because he could feel water penetrating his green top.

"From who?" Ichigo scowled and tightened his embrace on her in a protective manner.

"Ren…Renji…" She sobbed. "I…I don't want to talk to him right now."

Ichigo was about to ask her again when he heard Renji calling out to Rukia. He turned his head to peek behind him as he leaned on to the coconut tree. The red head was running around, yelling and frantically searching for the girl in Ichigo's arms. He was wearing a blue jogging pants and nothing else.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He had a faint idea what was going on, but decided not to jump into any conclusions.

Right now, all he needs to do is comply with what Rukia asked him.

The carrot top was glad that there were a lot of people around and that a performance was happening which made their hiding easier, and made Renji a bit unnoticeable with the entire racket he is doing.

Ichigo decided to move step by step away from the place before the red head decides to check up on the crowd.

He leaned against her ear and whispered. "Hey Rukia, I'm going to get us out of here, but I would need your full participation okay?"

Rukia nodded her head, still burying it against his chest.

"You could look at me you know." He smirked, to lighten the mood up a bit, even though he knew that won't help. "No…" She shook her head. Ichigo sighed. He figured Rukia doesn't want him to see her weeping, even if it's obvious enough that she is. Even through this entire charade, he can't help but admire the girl's stubbornness and her need to project that she is strong.

"Alright, I won't look at you, but I want you to face forward and walk in front of me, I would shield you as we go back to our hotel room okay?"

Rukia pulled away, her hands still on her face, making sure he won't peek at her horrible state.

"Good. Now one step at a time." Ichigo instructed, and Rukia moved her feet and Ichigo followed, standing closely behind her, bending a little to embrace her and hide her in his large frame.

"Right, left, right left, good…" Ichigo continued as they finally left the crowd and back to their hotel at the opposite direction. When he was sure that they were in a safe enough distance, he took a peek behind him again as he saw Renji come towards the crowd and the coconut tree where they were standing awhile ago.

The red head sighed and gave up, turning around to go back to the compound where they stayed.

Ichigo looked down at the petite girl in his arms. She still hadn't stopped sobbing that's for sure, but she's making a lot of effort not to make it look like she is.

And he briefly wondered what the hell happened back there? He knew he'd find out about it eventually, but right now, he knows Rukia needs him. He also wondered if she'd still have the guts to face the guy at the party.

----------------------------------

When the two got back from the hotel room, everything was quiet. Rukia still didn't want to face Ichigo as she turned to sit down on her bed while staring at the window in front of her.

He looked up at her small form, her shoulders still shaking, still obviously lamenting on what happened back there.

Ichigo frowned. What exactly happened back there anyway? He had a few ideas, but decided not to think so irrationally about it. He figured she would tell, and if she won't he'd just have to force it out of her.

"Oi, Rukia…" He scowled and sat up; he really isn't going to be patient about this anymore. She needed to sleep, and stop crying already so that she can think straight. "Oi… why don't you just re—."

"I'm not tired." She answered back with gritted teeth. Her voice was shaking, but she did a good job not making it falter even more.

"Stop that shit, of course you are." Ichigo growled, keeping his voice in check.

Rukia grumbled and still forced herself not to look at him. No, she won't have him see her like this. Not like this, even if she knows she has an idea that she is shedding tears now, she still won't give him the liberty of looking at her vulnerable state.

Because she's strong.

Fuck.

"What happened there Rukia?" Ichigo's voice became cold, and persuasive, like he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

But Rukia decided to give back the same cold tone. "Nothing you should be concerned about. Just go to sleep and leave me alone."

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange locks and his eyes darkened. He stood up and approached Rukia. The girl didn't move, still standing up to her choice of not looking at him.

He can't look at her, not like this. She can't look at him. Because she knows if she did, she won't be able to contain her tears again.

"It concerns me a lot." Ichigo stood up behind her, and she can feel his warmth radiating at her back, and it was intense, so intense she wasn't able to move a muscle. She gulped and then let out a cold: "No it doesn't… you don't know me enough to concern yourself with me."

Ichigo frowned, his eyes still dark, he's pretty mad right now, but decided not to rant out at her. How could she say that? Can't she understand that by simply looking like this, and not letting him see her face, her beautiful amethyst orbs, that she's hurting him so much?

_What the hell did Renji do to you?_

_What the hell happened there? _

Is what he wanted to force out of her.

_How could you love someone who hurts you? _

He sighed, and sat down at the edge of the bed, still behind her.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, please… I just need to be alone right now."

"But I don't want to leave you alone."

"Then you'd have to deal with it."

He growled. "Why can't you just tell me what happened?"

Silence came and grew incredibly fast, until a firework blasted on the sky, sending a colorful show in the midnight atmosphere.

The light illuminated Rukia's raven hair as she sighed and bowed down a bit. "He… He was sleeping with another woman."

Ichigo stared at the back of her head.

What? He glowered, 'that bastard'.

"Come to think of it Ichigo, it's entirely my fault." She sighed again, biting her lips in the process as it began to shake uncontrollably. "I…I wasn't there for him… I mean, he might have needed me and I wasn't there for him… I was too busy… I was too goddamn busy."

Ichigo scowled. "No. No, don't think it's your fault. You didn't do anything." He wanted to say more but didn't know what exactly. He admits he isn't the best to talk to her about this; he doesn't have any idea about how to remedy these kinds of situations.

He wished Yoruichi was here, or Isane, or Kiyone, or her girl friends any of those girls that can help her.

But they weren't here. It was just him and her.

"Rukia…" He held on to her shoulders. "Please, look at me…."

"No." Rukia fought him and continued looking out the window.

"Rukia." He sighed.

"No." Rukia shook again, this time she wasn't able to mask her voice anymore. And it hurt Ichigo as he heard her whimpering and shaking voice. "I…I don't want you to see me like this… not like this… never like this."

She sobbed, letting go of her emotions that she tried hard to suppress. In all honesty, she didn't know exactly know why she didn't want him to see her crying like this. Maybe she was afraid of what he would say, and she didn't want him to also reject her.

She is strong, she repeated to herself, and that's how Ichigo knew of her, that if he sees her like this, she didn't want to think about what he might think.

"I don't care." His voice came and Rukia froze. "I just want to look at you… then maybe, just maybe I could do something to stop the waterworks… instead of sitting here feeling useless and all." He scowled.

"Alright, but don't laugh. I know you're not used to seeing me like this…" Rukia gave out and slowly turned around.

The first thing Ichigo thought as soon as she faced him was that: she's beautiful, and that he wanted so badly to wipe those tears in her eyes, but the liquid heightened the way her orbs seemed to glow.

Beautiful, just beautiful.

They stared at each other for awhile and Rukia began to cry again for the last time.

"DAMN HIM!" She yelled and rested her head against his chest again, he was glad he still hadn't changed his top. He gently took her in his arms and stroked her head to comfort her.

"Shh... Don't.. Just don't shed anymore tears. I don't want to see you that way."

After all that she has done, not only for herself, it felt like her life was crumbling, tormenting her in her every bone.

The red haired young man had in every bit of him to blame her for her neglect... But to trash her trust and loyalty? It was completely hurtful. She sobbed, cried to no end. Life was pulling her down, she didn't exactly expect this, and she felt back then that she could face problems such as these… but she was wrong.

She was shattered. She couldn't believe it. Now, she didn't know where she would pick herself up after this.

"Shh… You're stronger than that. Don't cry… it hurts me as much as it hurts you."

But it still hurts, she thought. She felt herself shiver in Ichigo's embrace. She knew she couldn't think anymore what do with herself after…. She didn't have anymore strength, but this man… he tells her like she was someone who can overcome this.

'Don't be so damn contradicting.'

She gritted her teeth, he embraced her tighter.

'I'm a mess now. I'm not the strong one you knew back then… my life is easily shattered because of forlorn love.'

She coughed and hiccupped.

"Just leave… leave me."

"You know I can't and won't do that. You need me right now." He sighed, his breath brushing past her raven hair.

"Why? Because I'm weak? That you pity me? That I am someone who can easily break out of love?" She grumbled in between sobs, but still not breaking away from his embrace.

"No. I'm here because you are strong… I'm here because you need me. I do not pity you… I'm here… because I want to." He gently stroked her hair.

"You… You're an idiot." She hiccupped yet again.

"I know that. We all are." He smiled, amber orbs sparkling in the gentlest manner.

----------------------------

"Renji….I…" Ryoko sat down in front of him as the red head buried his face in his palms.

"Damn it, what have I done?" Renji whispered mostly to himself and then turned to look up at Ryoko. "She's… I wasn't able to follow her… she's… shit, I don't even know where she went."

Ryoko gave out a worried look. Honestly speaking, they both were guilty of what they had done, but they can't blame each other either. They fell in love with each other while Rukia was away. Ryoko admitted to herself that at first she didn't want to push through with the relationship since it would hurt the raven haired girl—who is also her friend.

Renji had the same thing going on his mind. But as time passed, it became addictive, like they really didn't want to leave each other. Renji had told her he would eventually tell Rukia, he was just waiting for the right time and right moment to say it without making it too devastating for her.

And then this had to happen.

They both knew she would come tomorrow; maybe that's why they were so lax with each other when they decided to do it that night. Renji still loved Rukia, but balance cannot and will not require two for one.

"Isn't there any way we could find out where she is?" Ryoko inquired.

Renji looked up at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I don't really know… perhaps Orihime… but I don't want them to know of this incident at least not yet… because I know they would eventually."

As far as he knew, Rukia came alone, and that made him worry about her. She was in a state of shock, what if she got lost or got trapped around some drunken men or something?

He stood up, "Maybe we should look around one last time… just to make sure."

Ryoko nodded, even if she felt a little jealous with the way Renji is acting over protective, she still can't help it. If something did happen to Rukia, they were to blame.

----------------------------------

Ichigo sighed in relief with the fact that finally, Rukia was able to calm down. The girl could cry, that's for sure. She's been in a tremendously long waterworks session and Ichigo felt like he could twist his green top out of curiosity and water would come out of it.

What was pleasant to him was the fact that Rukia still hadn't budged from his embrace.

He raised his hand to stroke her hair.

"See, there's nothing to be ashamed about crying you midget. You're a girl, it's understandable." He chuckled.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and scooted away from him. "You're such a cocky bastard… why, can't it be understandable too if a guy cries?"

Ichigo smirked. "No because, well, they don't. Boys don't cry." Rukia just gave out a snort.

_Wrong, you know how many times I wanted to cry because of you?_

"Now, just take a deep breath and rest. You wouldn't want to show up at the party tomorrow like some kind of idiot harassed by seaweeds right?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"That's new…. You thinking logically… Didn't know you had brain cells in that head of yours." Rukia let out a small smile. This was nice, she was glad, very glad Ichigo's right here with her.

"Very funny dwarf. heh, you don't look all glamorous with you all red and eyes swelled up like that… so much for wonder woman, you're also a human being after all." Ichigo countered and was welcomed by a big slap at the back of his head.

"WHAT?! You said it was okay! Damn it, I should have known better than to look at you!" Rukia slapped her hands to cover her face. Ichigo held on to his head and turned to Rukia, grabbing her hands away from her face. "Hey, hey I was just kidding, you didn't have to go all violent and shy with me."

"I don't care, you rot in hell." She growled and stood up; leaving her spot.

So much for that, way to go Ichigo.

"I had decided, tomorrow, I would go to the party, confront him and all…" Rukia frowned, her face with complete determination.

Ichigo smiled and slurred. "Right, good luck on that one; I'll be standing guard in case a holocaust happens."

Rukia gasped. "How dare you, I'm not that violent!"

"If you're not violent, then I don't have orange hair." He chuckled and Rukia whacked him with a pillow.

"Whatever… I'll do this, I can do this…" She turned around to face Ichigo before retiring to her own bed. "Thanks for everything Ichigo…" She bent down and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Ichigo stiffened, he didn't see that one coming, nor expected it not after their 'accident kissing' last Christmas. And now he wanted to feel more of her lips not only against his cheek but against his own. But then again, he figured, it would make it more awkward than it already is. Besides, it would make his lie go down the drain, and also, the most important thing of all, is that she isn't ready for such a thing so he should keep his emotions in check.

He had been a bit lax about it for the past few months.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I knew you can't do anything when I'm not around." He gloated out of fun, and Rukia whacked him with a pillow before retreating back to her bed, slowly and silently sleeping all of her pains away.

--------------------------------

Uryuu opened his eyes to look around.

He was in the middle of a good sleep when he faintly heard a ring around the room, and it was soon getting louder and eventually got in his nerves.

He tried ignoring it, but then again, it just wouldn't stop. He grumbled and took a glance at the alarm clock beside him. 7am. Great, it wasn't suppose to ring until 8 am, so the thing wasn't the culprit. He turned again to look at Orihime and then the bedside table beside her; so, it was her cell phone that was blaring.

How come he was the one that stirred awake and not the owner?

He sighed; Orihime was indeed a heavy sleeper, no arguments there. Who would be calling at such an early hour? He gently grabbed the phone and hovered above his fiancée to give her a peck on the lips. That woke her up.

Orihime smiled as Uryuu answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh… uh.. Uryuu? Where's Ori..oh never mind, I hope I didn't wake you up or anything… but…." Rukia's voice came. Orihime, now fully awake, mouthed a 'who is it?' to her fiancée.

"Rukia, hey, oh right, are you here already? Shall we pick you up or something?" Uryuu sat up and Orihime did the same, asking for him to hand the phone over to her. Uryuu raised a sly eyebrow and shook his head, the well endowed woman pouted.

"No, that's okay… no need to pick me up. But yeah, I'm here already. I'll see you guys then at the party I guess." Rukia smiled and sat down on her bed. She woke up mighty early today, probably because she wasn't able to sleep comfortably due to the incident. But the orange haired young man beside her bed was still sleeping soundly, mouth open and all.

Orihime grabbed her phone back and mad a victory sign.

"Rukia-chan!!! Let's meet this noon! Let's go get some lunch… take Mr. Kurosaki with you." She grinned, and Uryuu looked dumbfounded and mouthed: 'She brought along the guy?' Orihime completely ignored Uryuu.

"Uh, okay, I guess that would be fine…" Rukia sighed.

"Is something the matter Rukia?" Orihime inquired by the way Rukia's voice seem to falter.

"Uh, no, it's really nothing… It's okay… sure, I'll meet you… where?"

"Why not here? You need to check-in and leave your stuff in your reserved room. The whole place is reserved for the class after all."

"Uh, no, why not someplace? Like some restaurant or something like that."

Orihime almost frowned, something was definitely up, and it was like she was avoiding the place. "I see…. So where are you staying now then?"

Uryuu fumbled again as he went for the bathroom, really, she doesn't understand this girl talk thing. What the heck is Orihime asking? Isn't Rukia supposed to check in at the room reserved for her?

"No it's not like that, I…" Rukia sighed. "I'm in this hotel right now…. And, look Ori-chan, don't tell anyone… I'll just give out the details when we meet okay?"

Orihime smiled softly. "Of course Rukia, when did I ever tattletale? Just as long as you're okay, that's fine with me. Now, let's meet in the mambo restaurant. It's just near the port."

The two agreed and then hung up.

Uryuu looked at his fiancée as he zipped up his pants after using the bathroom. "What was that all about? Isn't Rukia coming here?"

"She's in trouble Uryuu, she needs our support." Orihime pouted and then stood up to get ready.

----------------------------

Tatsuki placed a towel over her dark spiky hair. She just came from a good morning jog at the beachside and was totally satisfied with it. It was a different ambiance, and she kinda liked it.

On her way back to her hotel room, she spotted Renji just about getting in his room and a bit pissed Ryoko slamming her door room behind her.

"Oh hey, what's the matter?" She frowned. As much as she didn't care if those two fight, she still thinks it may have something to do with Rukia coming back. And she didn't want that, especially if Ryoko is or might be bad mouthing Rukia.

After all, Tatsuki knew about the affair those two have, and Renji doesn't know that she knows, if you get the drift.

The sporty young woman mustered up all her energy to not tell on Rukia. But somehow, she felt that something was definitely wrong, and she isn't even psychic!

"Oh, nothing, just, she's just pissed." Renji mumbled, he looked like he hadn't have a good sleep yet and his eyes were a little droopy from exhaustion.

"About what?" Tatsuki had to ask. Renji also raised an eyebrow at him. "Just, things… nothing to be concerned about."

"Depends on what kind of thing it is."

Renji gritted his teeth; he really didn't have time for this. Ryoko was pissed at him because they ended up looking for Rukia up until the morning. The brown wavy haired girl, out of irritation blurted out bad stuff about said girl and Renji got angry, in the end they had a fight about it thus the slamming of the door. And now, Tatsuki had to be nosy of all days.

"Look, it doesn't really concern you or anything it's nothing okay? Just get your nosy ass out of my—"

"It's my business if it has something to do with Rukia." Tatsuki almost fumed.

Renji's eyes widened. How did she know? Did she saw the scene last night? Did she know that Rukia was here?

"It's nothing, so get the fu—" Renji scowled.

"I know about you and Ryoko. I know what you two had been doing; I know you two are having an affair behind Rukia." Tatsuki wanted to smack him good on the face. Renji went mad. "Have you been telling her about all of this?! Did you tell her that's why she came early and decided to catch me and Ryoko red handed last night?!"

Tatsuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Ru-Rukia was here last night?"

Renji continued. "Yes she is, and she fucking caught me you happy?! I know it's my fucking fault! I was supposed to tell her eventually, why can't you just lay off our lives?!"

Tatsuki punched him right at the face. "I didn't tell her anything you goat shit! I didn't even know she was here!" She growled. "And oh my g—you fucking had sex with Ryo…damn you! How could you do that in a place like this? How could you even act casually or even think casually when you would meet up with your girlfriend here while you were sleeping with another woman?!"

Renji almost sobbed and leaned on to the wall, slowly slouching down as his knees felt weak. "I… I don't know, I really don't know anymore. I'm so sorry…."

Tatsuki bowed her head, not really sure whether or not to pity him. "I'm not mad at you Renji, nobody's mad at you; I don't think Rukia would even be mad at you… It's just that, you chose to do something, which hurt everyone… You and Ryoko, but who are we to judge you? It's your choice." She pats his head as she decided to walk away. "At least, you still had the decency to worry about her, as well as admit what you have done."

Renji bowed down and mumbled as tears came down from his eyes. "I'm so sorry… Rukia."

--------------------------

Orihime gasped as Tatsuki ran up to her complete with a worried and angry façade.

The well endowed woman just gave her a hug as they both calmed themselves from the anger. Now Orihime knew what happened; now she knew why Rukia didn't want to come to the hotel compound, now she knew why she stayed at some other hotel with Kurosaki.

She knew, and she felt so sorry for all of it.

She just wished and hoped that Kurosaki somehow helped and supported her in this difficult time she is now facing.

Uryuu wanted to give Renji a piece of his mind, but then again, the girls were right, this is what he chose, he should be ready to face whatever consequences there is.

And that includes losing Rukia forever.

The three made their way towards mambo restaurant and making sure Renji doesn't know about their real intentions in going there. Orihime sat down on a table at the corner, not visible to the passersby outside, and texted Rukia that they were already there waiting for her.

And on cue, the petite young woman came in, wearing a purple dress and mocha slippers, behind her was Kurosaki Ichigo, in the flesh, wearing a white shirt with a: 'Bugger off' print at front a pair of tattered blue jeans.

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime greeted cheerfully and gave her friend a big hug. Tatsuki stood up also and did the same; they pulled Rukia to sit in between them as they politely asked Ichigo to sit beside Uryuu.

Rukia smiled a bit. "Oh, I forgot, before anything else, guys, I would like you to meet Ichigo, Ichigo meet Uryuu, Orihime and Tatsuki."

Usually, Orihime and Tatsuki would tease Rukia about Ichigo, and how she was able to snag a guy like him, but now was not the right time for it.

"Oh, good, now that were all set, let's proceed with lunch." Orihime clapped her hands together while Tatsuki waved her hand to the waiter.

Lunch came by and good, the girls talked with Rukia and did their best to cheer her up. Rukia gave in return the best mood she could muster. Uryuu and Ichigo talked about trivial and often times serious things, about politics, art and stuff. Rukia couldn't help but be awed at how sophisticated Ichigo talked and act. Back at Japan, he was like a curse-spitting bad ass—sometimes sweet—kind of guy. But here, he was simply, golden.

And his British accent came out whenever he talked to Uryuu in English.

Tatsuki and Orihime decided to drag Rukia towards the shore and do some shell hunting while talking about stuff, seeing as Uryuu and Ichigo seemed to get along well.

"We'll be back." Orihime kissed Uryuu on the lips and ran off towards the other side of the shore while Tatsuki followed.

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo. "Uh… I'll be back too…don't do anything stupid."

Ichigo scowled. "Oh hey, I'm not dumb enough to do anything stupid midget." He turned and coughed. "Yeah sure, don't get in trouble too."

The girls made their way and left the two boys behind.

"So Rukia, is he always scowling like that?" Tatsuki asked and kicked a stone out of the way as Orihime bent down to pick up a shell. Rukia placed her hands on her waist. "Yeah… it's like permanent… I don't know why, kinda weird eh?"

"But it doesn't matter, as long as he takes good care of you right Rukia-chan?" Orihime smiled and continued picking up more shells without looking at her two friends. "Oh I don't know… I've been doing all the taking care after all." Rukia let herself give in to a small chuckle.

Tatsuki placed her hands inside her pockets and nodded as she smiled faintly. Rukia raised an eyebrow, something was up, she can tell.

"We kinda know what happened Rukia." came Tatsuki's low voice. The petite girl looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Renji, he, well, he told me you were here last night and walked in on them. He even thought I was the one who told you about their affair."

Rukia's eyes began to water again, but she stopped her tears from falling. No, she won't cry now, she had cried too much last night, once is enough, and she promised to herself that she won't cry because Ichigo didn't want her to.

But then again, it was still fresh after all, the wound, it was still raw, and it felt like it was sprinkled with salt, and she wanted to wince in pain.

"Yeah." She almost choked. "I did… It was to surprise him, but then again, surprise, surprise; I was the one who got fucked up." She smiled and was taken aback as Orihime flung her arms around her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry Rukia, I… we knew he was having an affair… but we didn't know if we would tell or not… because, Oh god, I'm so sorry Rukia."

"It's not your fault Ori…" Rukia stroked her friend's long locks and hugged her back. "I was at fault too I…"

"Don't. It's not your fault. Renji made that choice; you have nothing to do with it. If he can't even hold on to the trust and loyalty you have given him, then it's his loss." Tatsuki growled. "Right now, we're here because you know very well that you need us, and that we would do everything to not let Renji hurt you again…Because, you are our friend."

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. Just tell us you'll be okay, no matter what happens you'll be okay." Orihime frowned and held on to Rukia's shoulders. "Uh… sure… I uh…Yeah I will don't worry." The petite girl looked over to her orange haired friend. "I'm kinda indebted to that orange fink over there, he's been overly patient with me and all these stuff…" She held a finger on top of her lips. "But don't tell him that, it boosts his ego, and I can't handle it when his ego is all over the place."

Orihime and Tatsuki stared and the laughed. Yep, their friend will be alright somehow, and it's all thanks to a certain Kurosaki Ichigo.

After lunch, they made a quick stroll at the other side of the island, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryuu was glad that even though they know that Rukia is having hard time thinking about Renji, at least Ichigo made her mind not wander around it too much by bickering with her and stuff.

"Yeah, I'm coming to the party… I'm going to clear some things I guess…"

Tatsuki drank some of her mango juice. "We'll be there to back you up. So, we'll see you later then." She stood up and waved. Orihime turned towards Ichigo. "Thank you very much for watching over Rukia."

Ichigo flushed at the compliment. "Uh, yeah… sure."

Uryuu bowed down and pat Rukia's head before leaving. The two then watched the trio leave.

"You know what midget, you've got good friends." Ichigo smirked and placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah, so do you." She turned to leave. "Let's go… I have something else to do."

------------------------------

Renji wasn't in a too good mood, and Ryoko had distanced herself from him for awhile, after knowing about Rukia's friends finding out what happened. All in all, the party was neutral. Nobody knew what happened except them.

Renji sat down alone in a corner as he watched his other classmates get drunk and danced the night away. Some of them were really not close buds of his and those who had been were already passed out on the other side of the club.

He was glad he didn't drink too much of what they offered, or he would have been just like them. He did have a lot, but not enough to make him pass out, maybe a little dizzy but that's all. He glanced up at Ryoko's group, and saw that she was quite busy talking with her girl friends. She did belong to the popular group after all, and so did he.

It had been the talk of the College back then when he decided to court Rukia and then became her official boyfriend. Rukia was considered if not different, kind of unpopular back then.

But that's what made her special. She was unique. And she didn't care if she wasn't popular; she's head on stuck with what she wants to do. Plus she's got good friends who thought just like her.

He cursed, now he's thinking so much about her, after all that he'd done. Maybe, he did just miss her… but then again, he did do the wrong thing.

He glanced outside and figured he'd get some fresh air. Ryoko watched him leave and frown.

Renji wanted to talk to Rukia one last time, to clear his side, and maybe, just maybe finally find out what he still wants to do with her. Would he apologize and beg for a second chance, and would Rukia give him one? Or would he go on and tell her that's it's really over and that he's very sorry for causing her pain at a time like this?

He really needs a closure for all of this. He needed to talk to her.

Outside, she saw Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryuu. He knew those guys were mad at him, but boy were they understanding at the same time. What were they doing here anyway? It's not like Rukia's coming right?

Then he saw her, wearing a white one piece dress to match her white flip flops.

God, she really is beautiful, what the hell was he thinking?

He stepped forward and was about to approach her when his eyes caught something her didn't really expect to be there.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

What the hell was he doing here? Renji fumed. He knew he wanted to talk, he knew it was his fault that he cheated on her, but to see that freakin' guy with her, he wanted to smash his skull.

Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryuu waited as the two came up to them. Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets again. He was just simply wearing a shirt and the same tattered jeans from before. He figured he didn't have to dress all fancy since he's not going inside the party anyway. He's just here to accompany her and then maybe stroll around as she hang around her friends and talk to her boy—no, talk to Renji.

And if something goes wrong, he'll be there to help.

He just didn't know that something wrong or bad will happen, and not to the girl but to him.

Renji saw red, and growled as he raced right at Ichigo, plunging at him.

The carrot top was caught off guard as he stumbled down on the sands eyes wide. "What the hell!" He yelped and tried to look clearly in front of him. He cursed when he recognized it was Renji. 'What the fuck's gotten into him?'

Orihime's scream in the background could be heard while Tatsuki and Uryuu ran off to tear Renji off Ichigo.

Fuck!

Ichigo finally realized that he was forced to plunge down on the sand and that the red head was already on top of him, raising his fist for a good punch. "DAMN YOU!" He yelled and whipped his fist.

Ichigo wanted to growl and tear the guy apart. He had successfully pinned him down, and now he felt a hard punch right at his jaw. That'll hurt a lot after, he mused, but now isn't the time for him to point out the obvious, he should think of a way to get the guy off of him and save himself from a possible rain of punches.

Before another punch could collide at his jaw, Uryuu was in time to hold back Renji's arm. Tatsuki quickly pulled Ichigo away from the frantic man. The orange haired guy was still dazed and he was as hell can't think straight as he fumbled over and landed on the sand again—which he is beginning to hate.

"Kurosaki, hey, Kurosaki… are you okay?!" Tatsuki snapped her fingers in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo hobbled and cursed. "shit, I'm bleeding aren't I?"

Tatsuki nodded and told him to stay put. "It's not bad, but stay here, don't go near Renji… I'll help Uryuu over there."

Uryuu was being thrashed also, he's having a hard time containing Renji and preventing him from plunging right at Ichigo again.

Orihime sobbed at the whole charade and looked over to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, we're so sorry… here wipe yourself with this…" She handed him a pack of tissue as she sobbed and turned to look at her fiancée worriedly. "Renji! Please, stop it!" She yelled.

"What the fuck?! Now you're also on his side?! That son of a bitch stole my girl friend! What the hell is he doing here?!" Renji continued as Tatsuki and Uryuu held him back. "Fucking let me go!!"

Rukia stood there, dumbfounded and unable to say anything.

"Rukia! Damn it, Rukia! What are you trying to prove huh? That you can replace me as easily as that?!" Renji spat out. "Right, so I fucking screwed up our relationship, I cheated okay? Now, you're trying to tell me you can replace me then and there with the snap of your fucking fingers?!"

Ichigo wanted to kick the asshole for him to shut up. What the hell is he grumbling about? How dare he say those things to her when it's obvious that he's the one at fault? That shit just won't shut up!

Ichigo tried to stand up to give him a piece of his mind, but that blow on his jaw did him, he felt he was going to throw up if he moves another muscle.

"Quit it Renji, You're drunk!" Uryuu bellowed and tightened his grip on Renji's shoulders. Tatsuki was doing her best too on his arms.

"I'm not damn drunk!" He bellowed. "What Rukia? Can't say anything? You're no different from me, you cheated too, and there's your proof, that foreign orange haired bastard!"

Orihime defended her friend. "That's not true!!"

"Shut up bitch!"

"Don't talk to Orihime that way!" Uryuu growled.

Rukia's head was bowed down and she was shaking, as her hands balled into a tight fist.

"What? It's true isn't it? Why look at me like I'm some kind of sinner when you do the same?!"

That's it, Ichigo had enough, and he'll stand up and knock the senses out of his alcohol infested mind. As he moved, he threw up slightly and coughed up some of the blood from the cut in his mouth.

"You're no different, you're also a bitch." Renji growled and everyone looked in surprise, Tatsuki and Uryuu was about to yell at him to shut up when Rukia looked up, her amethyst eyes full of rage and tears, and quickly, cleanly landed a strong punch right at Renji's face, rendering the guy unconscious.

--------------------------------------

Gah, such a dramatic chapter. Geez…. Yeah, the reason Renji's not thinking straight is because he's drunk, and all emotions poured in. Don't worry, he didn't mean what he said much, so don't hate him, he's had it bad too. Renji and Ryoko are not bad people, just overly confused… I don't know. I basically highlighted Ichigo's role here as someone who will change Rukia's world completely. Notice how he is able to make Rukia not think about her problem even for awhile, and her being strong for him. I like the way Tatsuki and Orihime acted all supportive to her. They are girls, no matter how boyish some of them are, they tend to be mushy and dramatic when it comes to this. Notice the difference on how they comfort Rukia with Ichigo's friends comforting him. Ahahaha. Sigh, no byakuya, but he will come soon and eventually, obviously as always know everything that is going on. Personal favorite, when Ichigo is trying to hide Rukia as they walk back at the hotel room… and the whole hotel room comfort thingy. Sigh, hope you liked it guys. Cheers and hugs! I shall now revert back to working. Aheeheehee.


	28. Love is over now

Gwah! Lovely reviews as ever…. I have been updating quite fast this past week… probably because I was too lazy to do anything to my term paper. OH my GOD! I'm sooo dead! But anyways, I'll think about what to do with that once I'm done with posting this. Thank you again for supporting this. Anyway, here are a few things I need to clear out in case someone asks again… hmmm. Ichigo, yes, Ichigo is part British cause her Mom's one, so basically that explains his unusual hair color and his accent when speaking in English. Ryoko, is an AU character. I just made her up.. sorry I didn't clear this one up. Hmm.. what else? I think that's about it…for now. Oh, and sorry if this chapter is a tad bit short. I have explanations below. At the end. And now we go the:

SHOUT OUTS!!:

**Zeldagamefan**: yes, uhm thanks, ahaha I like your hysterical Ohmygods… Here's the update, enjoy.

**Izari-Hime**: Ah yes, thanks. Uhm no, actually, the prologue is just the climax of the story. It's kind of the start of Ichigo and Rukia's turn of relationship. So it's not coming to an end yet. Thanks again, enjoy..ooh my fan, I'm flattered.

**Cactuspd**: Thank you, you rock too. Ahaha, I just love it when Rukia is the one thrashing someone.. or in this case, Renji. But don't worry, you'll get your Ichigo thrashing Renji bit.. just read on. Thanks!

**Rin-Utari:** Thanks glad you liked it. oh drama it is. I'm glad I was able to pull it off just fine… I was thinking I might do a crappy drama. Ahaha thanks

**Intercostalspace**: You're welcome. Enjoy!

**Babbiikhlxx3**: Thank you, glad you liked it. Rukia rocks!

**Imbeleth**: Nope, I don't think you reviewed yet but then again, now you did and for that I give you a mighty: HUG and THANKS! Glad you liked it thanks!

**Bleacher27**: ahaha. I liked the way you think with your suggestions. You're right it does kinda sound sweet if she rejects her.. then again, we'll see. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one, though I think it's kinda short.

**Ryukansen**: Of course I will continue, why wouldn't I? glad you liked it. Enjoy this one too!

**Shinghua**: Ichigo is part british.. but I got a PM from you saying you understand already. But either way, thanks, and sorry if I slightly confused you there. Thanks again.

**Pigtopus**: Ahaha, yeah… I get that a lot.. people telling me they didn't expect a fast update from me.. ahahaha Well at least I made you happy. Hmm.. howh! Sadistic eh? Ahaha I kinda feel like that sometimes too. Anyway, enjoy this too! Thanks again.

**Soso**: wow, thanks, that was a nice compliment. I'm glad I was able to pull both off. I have been thinking sometimes if I made the humor thing humorous or dramatic chaps dramatic enough without being too exaggerating. But then again, thanks, glad you liked it. I am much honored Please do enjoy this one. Thanks.

**Missy**: Thank you. Here's the update. I hope you like it too, even if it's a tad bit short.

**Kazukagi**: Fave reviewer. Oh uhm Ryoko is made up… sorry about that, I didn't mention it before. Thanks for asking. All in all, I am very much glad and honored that you liked what I have done and potrayed in each character in the previous chapter. Thank you very much. And yes! Finally, I'm done with Renji… you can have him to smother to pieces. Heehehehe. No Byakuya in the previous chapter, but this one will… sorry if the update is a tad bit short though.. not the usual lengthy one.

**Bella68**: Fave reviewer too! I like your off subject. I really like it when people brainstorm around my story line.. it gives me not only ideas but refreshes each chapter I make… it gives me a different angle on what I have done. All I can say right now is a big fat thank you and glad you liked it. Do read on to find out what happens next! Yay! HUGS!

**Hisanachan**: wow, pink m&ms exists! GOLEE!!! I can't wait to see one! Ahem, anyway, thanks, glad you liked it and I do hope you enjoy this update too!

**Werxa**: kill renji, kill ryoko, rukia and renji together 4 ever, YEAH-huh? I kinda got confused… kill renji and then renji and rukia forever? Ahaha Anyway, thanks, glad you liked it enjoy.

**Someonethatadorethisfic**: awww… really? You adore my fic you even made it your pen name.. thanks, I'm sooo flattered. Thank you so much, I won't disappoint you. Do keep on enjoying reading this! Thanks! HUGS!

**Eeza77**: Thank you. I really, really appreciate your compliment. Enjoy and Thanks!

**Jeschura**: Thank you, glad you liked it. Here's an update for you! Enjoy

**Mau-chan**: advanced happy holidays too. Oh don't worry, school does always get in the way eh? But anyway, I hope you are doing good and thanks for the support always. I've sent you a message already so please do read it. Thanks.

**Animeme:** you rock too. Thanks

**Strawberry-chan:** Thanks, oohh… read on to find out what happens. Hope you enjoy this too!

**Conterra-san**: yes, Shirou-chan IS perfect. Ahaha. Wow, two reviews, for two chaps. You are so generous. Glad you liked it… thanks so much. Enjoy

**Angelicanimekitty**: hmm. I don't think there would be any bloodshed.. ahahaha. Yes, ichigruki moments delivered, sealed and signed will come soon. Thanks you, and enjoy this one too! Thanks again! Glad you liked it.

**Shana.rose: **ahaha. I should give you a Renji punching bag… you know, the inflatable bobbing ones. Anyway, yeah, he has to be the bad guy here, but not so bad so.. ah do read on.. thanks!

-------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though. Love is over now is by Angela Aki., I own Ryoko.. but I don't think I would want her anyway.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. There's none. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 27: Love is over now**

Rukia held on to her right hand, stroking it.

The impact of her fist on Renji's face was hard and full of rage, it wasn't any question that her knuckles now gently throbbed and reddened.

She just had to hit him.

Hit him with all her might.

Hit him for what he has done, for what he has said and most of all, for hurting her important person of all, Ichigo.

She admit, she felt sorry for everyone, everyone that got tangled into this supposedly problem of theirs, but to hurt the innocent Ichigo in all of this, she didn't know whether she would be ashamed or be murderous.

He didn't do anything; let him out of this, Renji! Her mind shouted as her tears fell without mercy.

Renji stumbled at the impact at first, and for a second, felt everything blur and almost, just almost fell unconscious. But Renji has strong features, and a stubborn mind as well, he won't let something like that get him—even if it really did.

He spit out some blood from the punch he had gotten. Damn, she could throw a mean hook!

All of them stared at Rukia, completely surprised at everything. Orihime quickly stopped sobbing and clasped her hand over her mouth. Uryuu and Tatsuki's grip on Renji loosened—bad move.

The red head was beyond comprehension, he was completely turning mad as the alcohol went up his mind, doing the things he bottled up inside without hesitations.

He raised his hand to hit Rukia, while the petite girl watched in a stoic face.

Orihime screamed and ran up towards her together with Uryuu and Tatsuki. Rukia closed her eyes; maybe, just maybe it would be okay if he hit her once, since after all she was at fault too, for letting him be like that.

She waited, but no hit came, and she opened her eyes as Renji cursed.

"Fucking get out of the way!"

Rukia's jaw dropped as she saw Ichigo standing in between her and Renji, his right arm taking the impact of Renji's punch and was shielding her.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Ichigo's cold tone came, and his eyes darkened.

"Protecting her huh? So, you really did steal her away from me. Damn it Rukia, I knew it, you were having an affair too!" Renji screamed.

Rukia shook her head in desperation. "No, No I didn't! Stop it; just stop it I did—."

"You don't have to explain anything Rukia… You didn't do anything." His voice became soft for awhile as he spoke, his back facing hers. He then spoke to Renji again. "I didn't steal anybody. Stop being such an asshole, the alcohol's getting in your fucking head."

Renji gave him a good punch in the stomach and Ichigo flinched as he pushed Rukia away.

"Stop it you too damn it!!" Rukia bellowed as Orihime grabbed her, trying not to let her get involved in the now brewing fight.

"Fuck, I should have known better than to let my guard down." Ichigo muttered and then placed a good punch right at Renji's face. The red head cringed, the carrot top managed to hit him where Rukia punched also. "You son of a…" He pushed Ichigo to the ground and kicked him.

Ichigo defended himself with his arms. He quickly grabbed Renji's legs and whammed him on the sand.

"STOP IT ALREADY YOU TWO!!" Tatsuki bellowed, unable to intervene. Uryuu attempted awhile ago but was pushed away violently, sending the dark haired guy tumbling backwards. His fiancée quickly let go of Rukia to attend to him.

Rukia hurriedly ran towards the brawling idiots. "DAMN IT!!!"

"You're fuckin' drunk, give up already." Ichigo growled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Renji hissed back.

"You're right, I'm no one… But still…" He smirked and pointed his left hand towards his jaw. "You did a number on me; I ought to pay you back."

"Wha—" Renji slurred, the carrot top had just punched him on the gut. He recoiled and was about to stomp back at Ichigo when Rukia came into his view, kicked him and he fell down to the ground dead on unconscious. Ichigo got the same treatment as she jabbed him and smacked him at the back of his head.

Everyone watched as Renji plopped down on the soft sand. Ichigo winced and cursed in pain as his jaw throbbed again together with his head. Oh hell, that would become swollen later on.

------------------------------

"Come in." Byakuya's always cold tone echoed in his spacious office.

The large maple door opened and revealed old man Smith, still poised and in his tuxedo as ever. "I have news Young Master."

"Very well, what is it then?" Byakuya's attention was directly at him, as the young CEO placed down the document he is reading. Smith approached and handed an envelope to him.

Byakuya carefully opened it with such elegant movements and read each line carefully. He closed his eyes and sighed after, crumpling the paper and then throwing it in the wastebasket a centimeter away from him.

"It's what I have been expecting Smith… You know what to do."

The old butler bowed down and nodded. "Very well then." He excused himself and left.

------------------------------------

"What? Rukia, no, I can't let you…." Ichigo rubbed his hand against his forehead, while Rukia frowned at him. "Look, I know it's not my business to butt in… but you going over to him and well, we don't know what he might do to you… Are you sure he's sober enough?"

Rukia snorted. "I'm pretty sure, after that kick I gave him…. Now sit still you idiot, I'm trying to do something about your swelling jaw."

"i-iTE!!! Watch where you press that thing midget!" Ichigo growled as Rukia accidentally pressed hard the cold compress on his jaw.

"It would be easy if you just sit down and shut up!" Rukia growled back. "This wouldn't have happened if you just didn't start a fight you moron."

"Okay, so I'm sorry… But he was going to hurt you for gosh sakes, you can't just watch that happen." Ichigo was going nuts.

Orihime wanted to laugh at the scene before her but it didn't exactly match the tension around the room. It was obvious; Ichigo was being darn too obsessed in protecting Rukia.

"It'll be fine okay? Keep your panties on."

"I don't wear freakin' panties Rukia."

Rukia scoffed. "Whatever. But Like I said… It'll be fine… I need to do this Ichigo, I need to talk to him sensibly…" She almost pleaded.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, fine… But if he does anything stupid again, I won't be liable for anything okay?"

"Roger that." Rukia made her way towards the room where Renji was currently staying. She stopped, her back facing Ichigo. "Oh, and… uh, thank you…"

Ichigo didn't say anything but instead frowned, to hide a small smile escaping his lips.

--------------------------------

"I don't know Uryuu okay?" Renji gritted his teeth. He had been out cold for awhile, and the guys had been kind enough to take him here inside Uryuu and Orihime's hotel room.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're not even sure if you don't love Rukia anymore?" Uryuu slapped his forehead in irritation. "You slept and dated Ryoko even if you're not sure what you feel for Rukia?"

"I already said it didn't I? I don't know." Renji gritted his teeth.

"Renji…." Uryuu was cut off when a knock was heard. "Come in." He gently let out.

Rukia emerged from behind the door. She and Renji made eye contact for awhile but decided to break it out of awkwardness. "Hi Uryuu… uhm, if you don't mind, can I…"

"Of course…" Uryuu stood up and placed a hand over Rukia's shoulder, and whispered before leaving. "Just do what your heart tells you Rukia.."

Rukia looked back at the bespectacled young man and smiled, mouthing a 'thanks' before he left.

The petite young woman sat down in front of Renji. "So, how's your face and gut? Uh, uhm.. I'm sorry about that but…"

"No… It's not your fault. You were right… I did some things, bad things behind you…. And then I said some things that offend you when I let the alcohol get inside my head." Renji sighed.

Rukia looked at him. "I..I understand that…" She twisted the hem of her skirt. "So…. So uhm…. Why did you do it?"

Renji gulped, he didn't exactly have anything ready for this kind of question. He can't say, 'he felt like it' or 'he didn't know' because he was sure as hell aware of what he was doing. But really, what triggered it?

"Renji…Please… tell me why you did it… so…" Rukia bit her lower lip, trying to not let her tears fall. "So I would know where I have gone wrong… Where we have gone wrong… and that, I don't want to leave without finding out anything…"

_When our conversations become empty_

_my heart doesn't hear_

_the warnings my brain gives._

_Creating ocean appears between us, separating us_

Renji almost wanted to cry. He bowed his head and apologized. "I'm really, really sorry Rukia…. I… I love you, I really do…."

"Then why?" Rukia choked.

"I can't bear doing things everyday without seeing you…. It's, it's just not right…e-mails? I can't live with that… But I tried adjusting to it… And then I met up with Ryoko again." He jittered, he really didn't want to tell this story, but she had every right to know. "I figured, hey I'll just keep myself busy with old friends here… while you do your job there also… But Ryoko and I grew closer than just being friends."

_I look like I'm swimming_

_towards your coast_

_But the place I arrive at_

_is a deserted island where our love died_

Rukia's chest felt heavy, but she remained strong, trying to digest every word Renji is saying.

"Then, that's just it… I, I felt something for her and she back…. I tried to get away with it but realized it was too late."

Rukia wiped her eyes. "So, all this time that you haven't been contacting me… and when you visited…that's why you acted like you were hiding something."

Renji felt a tear slid down his face also. "I… I didn't know what to do Rukia, after that trip, I felt even more confused… And that I have been thinking that you and that guy out there were also…"

Rukia scowled. "Renji please… Ichigo, I have been very grateful for him… he's been totally supportive… I, I don't want him in this mess because he's not be in this one in the first place."

_Because I want your heart to be free_

_I pull my hand away from our love because_

_Love Is Over Now_

Silence came by again.

Rukia broke the deepening stillness. "I completely understand you Renji… but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt. I am, I'm hurt like I've never hurt before… and hopefully, we can get over with all of this." She sobbed. "So… so tell me, do you still love me?"

Renji sat there in silence. "I really don't…."

"Screw that! You can't possibly don't know the answer! You have been making these decisions, done these things, how could you not know up until now?" Rukia almost spit out in rage.

"I.. I do…"

"FUCK!"

_I can dream of tomorrow_

_but today is reality_

_If you're in the mood to talk_

_let's talk about the kiss you gave tonight_

"What do you expect me to tell you? That I don't when in fact I still do?!" Renji spat out.

"No. It's not the same as before right?" Rukia wiped her tears away from her eyes violently.

Renji bowed down his head. "N-No…"

Rukia sighed. "You fell out of love…. That's it…." She sighed. "That's all I needed to know."

Now it's Renji's turn to fully shed his tears. "I'm so sorry, Rukia… God, I'm so sorry…" Rukia shook her head and approached Renji. "Don't… that's your choice… I'll… I'll just slowly back away from your life… if not entirely, but at least back away as someone who had once been yours."

"Rukia…" Renji coughed.

"I'll make it easier for you." She let out a bitter smile. "I'm breaking up with you." She took off her necklace with a band on it. "It had been nice while it lasted. But then again, not all things end happily. I return this to you, because the Kuchiki Rukia as your girlfriend part will walk out of your life forever."

Renji took the necklace with his shaking hand. Rukia didn't even make contact with his skin out of fear of breaking down In front of him.

It was already shameful for him to see how much she cried, but to break down was unforgivable. She is after all as stubborn as her brother. She won't give him the liberty of seeing that.

"Anyway…. I won't be making the party tonight… I guess I have to take Ichigo home now…" She held the handle on the door. "Goodbye Renji…. Oh, and do take care of Ryoko okay?"

_Though I'm depending on your kind words_

_your eyes are telling me that_

_Love Is Over Now_

_From beginning to end,_

_Love Is Over Now_

As soon as Rukia shut the door behind her, Renji sobbed uncontrollably while the petite girl leaned on to the door and covered her face as she cried silently.

---------------------------------------------------

"So… you say you met Rukia at an art shop." Uryuu leaned over at the hotel veranda. Ichigo propped his elbow on the railings. "Yeah… she was gushing over some markers…"

Uryuu chuckled a bit. "Sounds a lot like Rukia…"

"Really, she's really like that?" Ichigo perked up, quite intrigued. Come to think of it, he didn't have much information about Rukia. He didn't know what kind of life she led before he met her, what was she like in the eyes of those close to her, where she lived before moving abroad, where she went to School and all.

All he knew was the previous Rukia. The Rukia he was with now.

And he suddenly, wanted to know more about her… perhaps to understand her better or maybe simply because he wanted to.

"Yeah, she pretty much likes simple things. The girl was practically down to earth, even if her brother is down right wealthy. I'm sure by now you know she only lives with her brother. Her parents both perished when she was still small… But still, she was a sweet and strong girl." Uryuu drank some of his coffee, it was getting late, and the party downstairs was just reaching its climax, but everyone upstairs really didn't care.

"That's about the only part I know about her. Other than her dream of becoming a manga artist…." Ichigo scowled.

"You care for her too much right Kurosaki?" Uryuu came without looking at him.

"Huh? What? Of course I do… she's… she's my friend after all." Ichigo flushed.

"If you say so…" Uryuu smirked.

"Rukia-chan…." Orihime gasped as she caught sight of her friend, shaking at the door, trying to contain her tears but failing to do so. Tatsuki offered her a handkerchief but the petite girl just flung her arms at both of her girl friends.

Uryuu and Ichigo stood up straight and tried to approach to find out what the matter is, but Orihime looked at them with saddened eyes and shook her head.

Uryuu completely understood. Now's not the time, the boys should leave the girls alone for now. "Let's go, Kurosaki… she needs space."

Ichigo looked worried and baffled. "Space? But Rukia is…" Uryuu turned to look at him with serious eyes. "We can talk about more until she calms down."

Calms down? What the heck… can't he… oh alright, it's better to leave than to argue anyway. And besides, he really didn't know what he could do if he sees Rukia in a much more devastated state than last night.

--------------------------------------------

"What are you going to do now?" Uryuu asked. If what he felt about his guy is right, then he must make sure if he's worth it.

Ichigo took a small stone from the sand and threw it in the water. "Oh I don't know…. I wasn't really expecting this to happen at all…" He sighed. "As much as I hate seeing the midget like that, I can't help it… I can't barge into her life because I don't even know anything about her."

Uryuu smirked, he was right all along.

"You don't need to know a person's background to get into their lives. If a person loves another, then it should be unconditionally, regardless of what is the others' past. You love the person, not what their life has been before."

"Yeah I guess you're rig—whoa hey hold on, this has nothing to do with love!" Ichigo snarled but his cheeks went into a deep shade of crimson.

"I wasn't directing to Rukia…" The dark haired man grinned. "I was just stating something."

Ichigo scowled and proceeded to throw a rock on the water. "You think she'll be alright?"

Uryuu looked at the orange haired young rock star. "She will. I promise you. She's a strong woman… but I'm not saying that she'll be okay as a whole. Rukia, you see… has a tendency to not bother anyone with her own problems…"

"I can see that."

"Yes, and that's what makes her fragile than you think. She looks strong, but she's not and cannot always be like that. I presume you know about her addiction to lists?"

Ichigo snorted. "Hah, yeah, the girl keeps track of everything! Geez, can't she be any more obsessive compulsive?"

"There's a reason behind that." Uryuu decided to try throwing a rock in the water. "She makes sure everything she does go perfectly well… so it doesn't have to bother anyone."

Ichigo stood silent for awhile.

After an hour or so, they still sat there on the sands waiting for the girls.

"URYUU!!" Orihime chirped and waved as she made her way towards her fiancée. The two men looked at her direction and saw the three walked up along the sandy beach.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. She looked calm now, but that doesn't mean she's okay already. His heart skipped a beat as she approached him.

"Uh look, Ichigo… I know I promised you that well, I would tour you around and…"

Ichigo cut her off. "Nah, its okay… midget… you don't have to worry about little things like that. Like I said, I'm no baby…" He smirked. "Seems to me that you are one."

Rukia frowned. "How dare you! I'm not a baby!" She slapped his arms and he cursed. "Anyway… Maybe I should just take you home…"

"What? No way! I'm here already, and besides, I had Yoruichi move my appointments already and—oops."

"What appointments?" Rukia berated. "Nothing! It was nothing!" Ichigo defended, but the petite girl scowled. "Ichigo! You said you didn't have appointments!"

"Don't get your underwear up in a bunch… it's just a little adjustment. And shut up will ya? Don't take everything as your fault you idiot."

The three watched as the two bicker. Really, is that how friends supposed to act? They were cursing and insulting each other like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Orihime smiled, Rukia changed, and she became a girl who is introvert in a sense to someone who was ready to face everything. Maybe, no… not maybe, it was all thanks to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Anyone would have totally broken down when they saw their boy friends sleeping with another and then breaking up with them. Orihime was sure, that if it was her, she would have rather died. But Rukia, she cried, she had a meltdown, but it was well balanced by having Ichigo around, because he supports her without realizing it.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Tatsuki looked over to Ichigo. "You, Kurosaki, if you don't plan on going home yet, what the hell do you want to do?"

"Get out of this island first." Was his frank answer.

Nice. Uryuu and Tatsuki smirked. Nice answer indeed.

Tatsuki then sighed. "Well I guess we should all come with you too then… I don't think I have any more reason to stay here if Rukia's leaving… I don't very well jive with the other 'popular' girls back there." She smirked.

"That's right!" Orihime giggled. "Why don't we use the rest of the week to do something fun on our own? Just the five of us?"

"That sounds good." Uryuu adjusted his glasses.

"I don't know… I just well I just broke u—." Rukia wavered.

"What the hell midget, look over there!" Ichigo pointed a finger at her three friends. "You have the freakin' chance to have fun with them and you blow it! You just came home, enjoy it for freakin' sakes! Once you get back to Japan, you'll be surrounded by our boring faces again."

"I…I guess you're right." She smiled.

"If you're going home, then perhaps you can come along." A cold tone came.

Everyone looked behind them and saw…

"HOLY SHIT IT'S COLD ASS BYAKUYA!" Ichigo yelled and pointed.

Orihime, Uryuu and Tatsuki gaped at him in surprise—seriously, he didn't just say that out loud to THE Byakuya Kuchiki right?—while Rukia gave him icy cold glares.

"Oh shit, I just said that out loud didn't I?" Ichigo looked over to Rukia and the girl kicked him in the shin. "Bastard." She whispered and ran over to her brother.

Byakuya glared at him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that—for now." He then turned towards his sister. "Rukia… what happened to your eyes? It's all red." He calmly asked, his demeanor not changing.

"Bya…Byakuya nii….." Her eyes started to water again and Byakuya glared over to Ichigo. "What did you do you…"

"What?! I didn't do any—."

"No, no, it's not him… he may be mean to me sometimes—"HEY!!"—but not him…." She forced a smile. "It's… just I got sand over my eyes awhile ago."

Byakuya just nodded. Of course he would, he wouldn't act like he was prying or anything. He'd just nod and make it look like he believes the excuse she made up. Of course he knew about Renji cheating, and by the looks of it, his sister and the turnip head had probably broken up—good riddance, and he still has plans for that turnip fink—that's why he came. He kind of foreseen this already, and he figured, he needed to get his sister out of the island as soon as possible to avoid anymore heart breaks on her side.

But then again, getting her sister out of the island didn't come with other 'packages' in his book. It looks like her friends would be hitching a ride too, not to mention the uncouth orange boy standing there looking like a stupid idiot he is.

"Very well, I shall give you at least 20 minutes to pack up before we leave… in my private jet." Byakuya turned and Smith followed.

Rukia turned to Ichigo. She still wanted to ask what Byakuya is doing here and in a perfect timing too but figured it could wait. "I guess we should get our stuff too…"

Byakuya's ear twitched. Yes, it twitched, and can only be seen move if you place a magnifying glass over it. After all, he is Kuchiki Byakuya, and Kuchiki Byakuya never, ever shows emotion, be it twitching of an ear or not.

"Where are you staying Rukia?" He inquired. Rukia innocently pointed towards the hotel that she and Ichigo were staying in. "There Nii-sama."

"I see, then I shall accompany you there and back." He calmly said and glared at Ichigo. 'What the hell have you been putting inside my sister's mind you uncouth bastard?' is what he wanted to say.

The carrot top scowled. What the hell, why is he directing all this annoyance on him? He's not the one who broke her heart or anything. If he's going to give cold glares, he should give it to her ex.

Her ex. He kinda liked the sound of that.

He shook his head and followed the siblings while mumbling something about girl looking-like brothers who doesn't even act like human because he doesn't show any emotions.

But then again, if he's staying here for awhile with Rukia, he'd get to know some stuff about her—even if that prick of a brother of hers is always on the lookout. This time, their roles are reversed. He's the one being toured around and he kinda liked the idea.

And maybe, just maybe he can offer her something to forget about her problems so he wouldn't act so useless and helpless in front of her.

----------------------------------

It's a short one I know, but then again, I had to cut it off. This chapter just mainly focused on Rukia's breaking up with Renji… It wasn't all violent or hurtful in a sense. It was kind of a peaceful break up (a little). And then it focused on Ichigo's obvious attraction to Rukia that even Uryuu noticed. I kinda liked the two guys talking, a reverse version of the girls' conversation in the previous chapter. Angela Aki's love is over now is perfect (I think) for the break up scene. So to all those who doesn't like lyrics being placed inside the story, sorry, it just had to be that way to give emphasis on the break-up as a peaceful and heart breaking (seriously, while I was typing this, I was crying.. probably because I was listening to Josh Groban's version of 'broken vow') one rather than a hate one. The chapter also emphasized Ichigo's realization that he doesn't know anything about Rukia and will take this opportunity to get to know her life better. WOOT! Byakuya comes, and surprises everyone! Ahaha I like the way he suddenly pops in and scares the hell out of everyone. Nice, caring protective brother. This also covered the significance of Rukia's 'strong' and 'obsessive compulsive'-like attitudes, as well as her ability to cope and not break down like a sappy girl heart broken and all. The fight wasn't long nor was it extremely violent or gory. I just wanted them to take a few punches and that's it… And Rukia whacking some sense—or not into them was golden. It also emphasized her 'strong' nature. Next chapter, yeah yeah I'll give spoilers now…. Rukia stays at Byakuya's place with Ichigo, Byakuya's place Rukia and Ichigo, you get the picture. Also, I'll be posting the illustrated rendition of the betrayal in the previous chapter sometime this week.. if only my professor could forgive me for not being able to finish my studies… huhuhu…


	29. If you only knew

Okay first off, I'm gonna rant.. And I'm gonna rant real good. This fic was supposed to have been updated on the 4th of January. However, lo and behold! I cannot access ffnet.. I don't know why, but I decided to brush it off and try again an hour after but still the same old thing. So I decided to try again the next day, and the next and the next, and I was like: WTF?! What is going on?! I told Kazukagi about this, and he gladly helped me in solving my problem, but still, it didn't go away. I was able to access (finally) ffnet but it won't enter nor load.. And I was like _again: _WTF?!

And then I had to finish my thesis… And now, I'M DONE!!! YES!! I'M BACK, ALIVE AND KICKING!!!! I SHALL SPOIL YOU WITH UPDATES!! NEVER ENDING UPDATES!!!

I have reached 528 reviews… and thanks to all of you guys for that!!

Let's go back to the story. I'll basically give you a recap.. since I've been gone for soo long. And oh, any inconsistencies around here is a sign of my long absence.. if you see one, please forgive me. I tried recapping the whole thing without splitting my brain.

I won't be able to leave shout outs for this chapter cause… I kinda lost track of the past reviews… But I swear, I shall make a shout out on the next one. SORRY!!

---------------------------------------

_As promised, Chapter 28 of Fall _

_Previously on Chapter 27 : _

_Rukia_ _turned to Ichigo. She still wanted to ask what Byakuya is doing here and in a perfect timing too but figured it could wait. "I guess we should get our stuff too…" _

_Byakuya's_ _ear twitched. Yes, it twitched, and can only be seen move if you place a magnifying glass over it. After all, he is Kuchiki Byakuya, and Kuchiki Byakuya never, ever shows emotion, be it twitching of an ear or not. _

"_Where are you staying Rukia?" He inquired. Rukia innocently pointed towards the hotel that she and Ichigo were staying in. "There Nii-sama." _

"_I see, then I shall accompany you there and back." He calmly said and glared at Ichigo. 'What the hell have you been putting inside my sister's mind you uncouth bastard?' is what he wanted to say. _

_The carrot top scowled. What the hell, why is he directing all this annoyance on him? He's not the one who broke her heart or anything. If he's going to give cold glares, he should give it to her ex. _

_Her ex._ _He kinda liked the sound of that. _

_He shook his head and followed the siblings while mumbling something about girl looking-like brothers who doesn't even act like human because he doesn't show any emotions. _

_But then again, if he's staying here for awhile with Rukia, he'd get to know some stuff about her—even if that prick of a brother of hers is always on the lookout. This time, their roles are reversed. He's the one being toured around and he kinda liked the idea. _

_And maybe, just maybe he can offer her something to forget about her problems so he wouldn't act so useless and helpless in front of her. _

-------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though. If you only knew is by maroon 5.. holy, they are like the gods of these love songs. I like it soo much. Expect a lot of maroon 5 songs going on here.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 28: If you only knew**

Nice long velvet curtains,

Very beautiful and huge spiral staircase,

Greek style posts from every corner,

Nice marble and polished floor.

It was the home for the Gods or a really, really rich bastard is what Ichigo thought as he looked around Kuchiki Byakuya's extravagant house. He scowled as he caught said Kuchiki again glancing scary looks at him every time he tried to walk beside Rukia closely.

Really? What's his fuckin' damage?

Ichigo went back to adoring—not obviously though—the house. And this time, he went back to this comment on either a God's or a rich bastard's home. He looked at the elder Kuchiki and smirked, he'd definitely fit in with the latter, such bastard he is anyway.

"Pretty huge right?" Rukia whispered with a hint of pride in her voice, while Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I don't know, I've seen better looking and huge ones in my life." He sniffed with a hint of arrogance, not really wanting to agree with what she said or she'd know he was marveling at it awhile ago. Rukia frowned at him and turned to look at the hallway, defeated in her chance to smother Ichigo with the glories of her brother's house.

"Your living room seems to be missing… we've been walking for hours! What's up with this fucked up house?" Ichigo snarled, as he finally noticed they had been walking for quite some time now.

_After leaving the airport in Byakuya's 'private jet'—as so emphasized by that arrogant jerk—the others decided to go on their way and into their respective homes while he was stuck with Rukia in this foreign land. _

_Now, he wouldn't argue—the same with him not admitting—with the thought of him and Rukia stuck together in this 'foreign land' as he called it, if only the big brother wasn't in the picture. _

_He had called for his 'private limousine'—again emphasized—and they headed towards his house. _

_And as soon as they came in the house, he wanted his jaw to drop, but since he's Ichigo, he'd pretend he didn't really care even if the thing in front of him is quite astonishing. _

"_This is our house." Byakuya so proudly announced. _

"_I thought he was going to say 'private' again…" Ichigo gritted his teeth and said in a very low voice, only Rukia who is beside him heard what he was saying. "Because if he utters that shit for the third time, I'm gonna ram that cupid's arrow up his ass." He finished pointing to the cherubim statue at the side of the stair. _

_He was expecting a small chortle, but he should have expected nothing coming from that midget beside him, the girl was practically so pro-brother even if he is such an ass! Instead, he felt a small pang on his abdomen. _

_The little devil just gave him a good punch in the gut for his remark. "Don't insult him, he's been kind enough to pick us up at the island and let us… well you stay!" Rukia gritted. _

"_Rukia."_ _Byakuya called out and obedient little Rukia followed. "Coming!" She turned to a cringing Ichigo. "Stop waddling there and let's move it!" _

"So, you do admit the house is huge." Rukia smirked.

Ichigo cringed. "No… I didn't say anything that sounded like I said it was big.. I was saying that your living room is missing and we've been walking around for hours."

Rukia smiled slyly. "But it still suggested it. How else would we be walking around for ho—we're not walking that long! It's only been 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?! This is really a fucked up house! What kind of sicko makes a house where you walk for five minutes just to get to the living room from the doorway? What? Now you're going tell me you have to swim 10 minutes to the bathroom?!" Ichigo slapped his face.

"No you don't swim over there you idiot, actually it's just a 1 and a half minute walk to the bathroom." Rukia corrected, as if it was normal.

"What?! I just take 15 seconds to get to my bathroom! 10 in yours!" He practically yelled.

"What do you mean about a 10 second walk in my sister's bathroom?" Byakuya turned to look at him and Rukia.

"Urg…" Ichigo slapped his face in frustration. "Could we... could we just move it to your mysterious living room?" He pointed to the now visible door.

The elder Kuchiki decided to again brush this away—for now. If he finds out that this brash orange head kid is sleeping at his sister's place, he would so have him castrated, then let him stay at his sister's place—ha, let's see him do anything perverted that way.

Finally, Ichigo thought, he could rest his tired butt again in a soft couch. The plane seat wasn't all too appealing nor was it comfortable, the Byakuya-brat probably had that made in such a way it could fit his stiff behind.

"I'll have the maids prepare your rooms… now if you'll excuse me for awhile." Byakuya coughed. "I have some business to attend to. I'll be back just before dinner."

Rukia protested. "But, you…we… just came… can't you at least rest for awhile?"

Byakuya almost-ALMOST-smiled at the loving gesture his sister had made, but he had work, and it's important, so he had to decline no matter how much he seemed to look like an ungrateful brother.

"It won't take long, I'll be back… Smith will be here to assist you in anything."

As soon as Byakuya left, Rukia pouted and slouched down the couch. "He always does that." She murmured and took a bite out of the butter cake a maid served just awhile ago when they were talking.

"Hey, I'm still here…. You won't mind entertaining me would you?" Ichigo grumbled, totally insulted that he was forgotten for awhile. Rukia perked up a bit. "Oh right, let me show you my room!" She said excitedly as she ran and took Ichigo's hand to drag him all the way up the elegant spiral stairs.

-----------------------

"Oh hey, wait a second…." Ichigo panted as he held on to his chest. "Damn that stairs, it's like a thousand steps!" He wheezed as he made a stop in front of Rukia's room.

"Get in you slowpoke! You wouldn't be like that if you were exercising." Rukia bellowed and made her way inside her room.

Ichigo growled back at her. " I am exercising you midget! For your information, I've been voted number one in the sexiest men in Japan!" He proclaimed with an air of pride forming around him.

Rukia took a glance at him, his fine built and that nice jaw line, not to mention those fine abs. Right, he deserved the title. "I can see that." Rukia murmured to herself as she hid a blush now forming in her cheeks.

"What's that? Were you saying something midget?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "No I didn't say anything, you're just hallucinating you moron can't you just shut up for awhi—"

"What's up? Why'd you stop bitching at me—." Ichigo frowned as soon as he saw what made her suddenly stop like that.

On top of her display shelf in her room were chock full of pictures of her and Renji.

He made his way in front of Rukia, totally shielding it from her sight. "OI, don't be rude, I'm your guest here… you could at least show me around."

The Raven haired young woman snapped back to reality and looked straight at Ichigo. "Uh… Oh right! I… um…"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the other room. "Let's start over here." Rukia let herself be pulled into the room seeing that she didn't have the strength to argue. A minute ago, she thought she would cry again, but thanks to ichigo, it was all filtered. She'd get through this, she thought, as long as this moron in front of her is around.

--------------------------------

After a few minutes, Rukia had finally dragged Ichigo towards her 'art room' to look around her 'collection'.

And boy, it didn't disappoint at all.

"You have this intense collection and yet you gushed on some markers." Ichigo almost chuckled. "It's not just some markers you idiot! They are limited editions! Plus, they are like God's pen! Oooh, the texture and the fine pigment inks!" Rukia said dreamily.

"Oookay, you're scaring me…stop acting so weird"

"Don't be such a dumb goat Ichigo... if it was so weird, why did you buy it for me on my birthday?"

He gulped, yep, he gulped. Why did he buy it for her anyway? So she would stop gushing? Because he thought it was cute to see her gush like that? He's Ichigo, and Ichigo would always settle for something not embarrassing… and that would be the former.

"So you would stop gushing about it, you're freakin' me out when you do that." He scowled, only he wished she wouldn't really stop gushing, he found it quite adorable…so cute he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hug her to no end.

"Oh… Sorry…" Rukia grunted and moved on to a small cabinet to get something. "So, what do you want to do right now?" She turned around and gave him an honest smile while she held on to a box of water colors.

'I would like to kiss you senseless; that's what.' Was what popped inside the citrus head. "What the hell?!" He almost choked, quite surprised and embarrassed at the sudden idea that his not so innocent conscience had given him. "oh I don't know.. What do you suggest?" He coughed, trying to hide the blush now forming on his cheeks.

"Honestly, I also don't know… Orihime and the others told me they'll come see us later then we would go out… have fun… and.." Rukia sat down on a vacant chair in front of her easel.

"Then let's wait… you do have TV here right? I mean, we could just kill time by watching." Ichigo grinned. Rukia nodded and sighed. "I don't know, I just thought I'd go rest and do some thinking.."

"You lying midget! You said you'd entertain me!" He scowled, not really liking the idea of her thinking, which of course may lead her to another waterworks episode. Ichigo admitted it's not really easy for her to forget all that, but at least, even for a little while, a little while that he is here, she would forget about it, because it's not worth thinking about.

"I didn't lie you ingrate! I just said I want to think! Geez, alright, alright, you're my guest, I should at least show a little hospitality or brother would ring my neck. He did always say to live the Kuchiki name." Rukia pouted and jabbed Ichigo lightly as she passed by him.

Ichigo cringed and muttered a: 'Hah, as if your brother was any different. I bet he would adore it if I was ignored.'

-------------------------------------------

"So, where do you think we should take Rukia and Ichigo tonight?" Orihime chirped and clapped her hands together.

They just came from the airport and Uryuu decided to take a little break before their 'plans' tonight, so he would have enough energy to catch up with his always and already 'energetic' fiancée.

"I don't know, around bars I suppose…. Or maybe the local tourist spots… Kurosaki is after all new around here." He stretched on top of the bed, giving out a good grunt in the process.

Orihime joined him and cuddled up next to the bespectacled guy. "That would be very nice… I want not only Kurosaki to enjoy but also Rukia… I know she's been trying to let go of everything that happened, I can see it in her eyes, even if she is very good at masking it."

"Rukia has always been like that. To be honest, back there on the island, that's the first time I have ever seen her breakdown. She was really, really hurt." Uryuu glanced up on the ceiling as he snaked his arms around his fiancée.

Orihime looked up at him and pouted. "Who wouldn't? I would be devastated and more if that ever happened to me." Her eyes suddenly became sad. "How could something like that happen to Rukia? I mean, she is a very loyal and nice girl."

Uryuu turned to caress Orihime's gentle face. "Maybe, there is something and someone out there who is really for Rukia… and no matter how painful the event had been, it is bound to happen because Rukia is destined to be with someone else."

The well endowed woman giggled and pecked Uryuu's lips. "Oh Uryuu, you're such a romantic…" "She purred and rolled on top of him. "I love you.."

Uryuu returned the kiss and deepened it. The couple decided that they'll rest a little later.

-------------------------------------

"I was watching that!!" Rukia growled and whacked Ichigo on the head.

"Ow Fuck midget that hurt!" He scowled back and raised the remote control above his head so she won't be able to reach it.

"I said I was watching that! Now give me the remote or I'll…" She grunted as she desperately reached for the cursed thing. Ichigo smirked at the cute antic she is showing him. "You'll what? You can't even reach the remote… sucks to be short eh?"

As soon as the word 'short' came out of his mouth, it was then followed by a large blow on his stomach. The little witch just kicked him in the gut!

Ichigo dropped the remote and Rukia quickly grabbed it, turning it back on to the 'chappy' channel. "Who's 'short' now huh? You are so owned by that kick!"

"The hell woman, are you trying to kill me?!" Ichigo growled. "Put a lid on it, I wasn't trying to kill you.. If I did, I would have just stabbed you." She chuckled, and Ichigo twitched.

"Patience man, you are the guest here, even if she doesn't treat you that way. She's a bit bitchy but look at it this way, she's happy and she's not thinking about that turnip ex of hers." He sighed and sat back down beside her.

"So rukia…. What the heck is it that you find so adorable with that deranged rabbit?"

"Chappy is not deranged."

"The freakin' thing is always smiling… how deranged is that?"

"It's because he's happy, now shut it."

"What? Nothing bad happens to him? Geez, that's so unrealistic."

"You're just freakin' jealous cause he's got all the happiness in the world."

"Yeah, that and you worship him."

Rukia snapped and looked at him. "Why are you so negative about Chappy?"

Ichigo looked back at her. "Why are you defending that deranged bunny anyway? It's not even real."

GASP!

Rukia covered her mouth in surprise. "How dare you say he isn't even real!!!" She shrieked and hit Ichigo again with a pillow.

"Ow hey! Quit it! Hey!!" Ichigo tried to defend himself with his arms.

In the middle of the fight, the phone rang.

Rukia sprang out of the couch—using Ichigo as a projectile—and prancing over to the phone. "Hello?" She said in a sing song voice that Ichigo swore was almost the same as Urahara's.

"Oh hey, Tatsuki.. yeah, about tonight… Oh really? You have thought of the place already? That's great, yeah, I was having problems on where to go too.. that saved a lot.. yeah, meet you around 8 then? Okay. Bye."

She dropped the phone and pointed a finger straight at Ichigo. "We'll be meeting Tatsuki and the others very soon so you better go get ready vegetable head."

"Ve-Vegetable head?! Wtf?! And why only me?" He snorted at her. "I thought you're coming too!"

"I am! I'm just telling you to tidy up because you don't look so pleasant at all." She grinned and made a mock grimaced look as she looked at his clothes—his wrinkled clothes and brunched up hair.

"Che, you like me this way anyway…" He teased, and Rukia flushed, ramming him with a pillow and out of her room.

-------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think happened to ichigo?" Chad placed down a set of cards on the round table in front of them and Hisagi cheerfully took it. "Thanks Chad… oh I don't know, that bastard's probably crying himself to sleep alone in a hotel room… It's really a freakin' bad idea for him to come along knowing Rukia will meet up with her boyfriend."

"Sucks to be him…" Hitsugaya coughed as Hisagi gave him his fair share of the playing cards.

Urahara entered with a smile upon his face alongside Yoruichi who was still frowning at her fiancée. "I have told you so many times that…what's going on in here?" The dark skinned woman inquired.

"Oh, hey, Yoruichi, Urahara… we're just playing a card game over here.. wanna join?" The tattoo faced young man waved the cards over his head. "It's to kill time… we aren't doing much anyway, since most of our schedules involve Ichigo, and since carrot top's not here…"

Yoruichi closed her eyes in irritation. "I know that, and I'm kinda regretting the fact that we said yes to him and let him go…" She grumbled. "It's a pain facing up with all those sponsors and stuff… We'd be in the poorhouse if only you guys weren't so in demand."

"That and Kiyone's backing us up!" Urahara cheered, and his fiancée pinched him in the ear. "This is supposed to be your freakin' job!" She smacked the papers on his face.

"Simmer down Yoruichi.. look, we'll settle all those things when we finish playing.. now come on, join us for awhile and relax will ya?" Hisagi pointed to the game table and the booze on top of it.

The tanned young woman sighed. "Alright, I guess it's only fair to give myself a chance at relaxation." She sat down and caught sight of a big wad of money in front of Ichigo's picture.

"What's that?"

Hitsugaya looked at the direction she was pointing at. "Oh that, we were betting on whether or not Ichigo's having a hell time back with Rukia….I bet on him crying his ass out."

"Me too." Hisagi raised his hand and chomped off to some choco pretzels.

"I didn't… I actually voted that it would be okay with him back there." Chad raised his hand a little too proudly.

"OOOHHH!! Let me in, let me in, I bet on him doing well over there!" Urahara placed his wallet in front of the picture. "No way, you're giving up your whole wallet?"

"So, Ichigo went with her eh?" Another voice came from the back ground and everybody turned around to see who it was.

"KAIEN!"

"Yo.." The spiky dark haired young man mock saluted and joined the rest of the gang. "So, what's up? Heard Ichigo's gone with Rukia back home."

"Yeah, and we're betting that he's whimpering over about it right now" Hisagi chuckled.

"Guys, you shouldn't think that way about Ichigo." Chad sighed.

"I agree…" Kaien smirked. "What would Ichigo think?"

"I don't really care, he brought this upon himself anyway." HItsugaya scoffed.

"But you know what? Maybe he's doing fine… Why don't you just check it out and call him?" Kaien suggested as he signaled for Hisagi to give him a couple of cards also.

"And what, ruin the excitement of the betting? No way." HIsagi laughed and handed the cards to the newcomer.

"Then I guess I'll join too." Kaien took out a wad of money from his pocket and placed it on the table. "I'll say, he's doing fine back at Rukia's… for now."

Urahara smirked. Everyone except him didn't notice the hidden meaning behind Kaien's 'for now' declaration. He acts like a child alright, but he's more than that, and he figured, he'd like to watch how things unfold for his lead singer and substitute drummer.

-------------------------------------------

"HEEEEYATCHHH!" Ichigo almost stumbled at that large amount of sneeze he burst out just now. He frowned; his nose wasn't itching, what the hell happened? He isn't the type to believe in such shit like: somebody's talking about him or something like that, but who knows, with that huge amount of fumbling, perhaps the whole gang was involved.

And they better not be betting anything about him.

Ichigo sat down bored on Rukia's bed, he had just finished cleaning up from the guest room and entered Rukia's room (while knocking of course) to tell her he's done. He found it empty and heard the shower inside the bathroom.

He blushed, and figured she's in there taking a shower. Blocking off any perverted images that involved the petite girl, he grunted and announced that he was inside the room just to make sure she doesn't barge in from the bathroom in less clothing or none.

Rukia confirmed it and gave him a helping of yells and profanities for startling her.

Ichigo decided to play with a rubix cube he found laying on top of Rukia's desk. Surprisingly, even if Rukia isn't staying there anymore, the whole place was dust-free. That's what you get for having a millionaire of a brother, he supposed. The maids are there round the clock.

Inside the bathroom, Rukia frowned; having Ichigo waiting outside didn't help a lot. It's not like she was going out clothes-free, but his presence made her tingle in what she cannot comprehend. She quickly made her way towards her shirt and pants after she finally put on her undergarments and placed her towel back around her when she slipped—stupid marble tiles are damn slippery!.

Now, this wasn't your usual, bump-slip-ouch kind of slip. This was the: slip-ARRRGGH!!-bump-crash kind of slip.

Yep, it was a loud one.

Rukia burst out her talent for yelling profanities in 2.5 seconds flat as she felt herself leave the floor and fly into the air followed by the stuff she bumped on the way there and back on the ground with a loud thump.

Ichigo, hearing the loud clatter and Rukia's yell stood up, full alert and marched his way towards the bathroom door.

"RUKIA! RUKIA, is everything okay in there!?" He banged his fist on the door.

No answer.

"RUKIA!" He came again.

Still no answer.

Rukia was having a slight kaleidoscopic day in her head. She's seeing stars and hearing firecrackers.

Ichigo was now worried. "Rukia, I'm coming in!" He declared and stepped back for a little space before running right on the door and completely smashing it open.

"RUKIA!" He called out and tripped.

He tripped on Rukia and on top of her, what a genius.

If only Rukia wasn't all dazed and stuff, she would probably have killed Ichigo. And Ichigo, if only he wasn't so surprised about the whole thing, would have ran away for his life.

Falling on top of the girl of his dreams was a nice thing, but in a situation like this, Ichigo didn't know what to think. It's good and at the same time bad. He tried to get up and turned to look at Rukia, but ended up looking straight at her modest (but covered) bosom. He wanted to spurt out blood, oh he really did as well as linger some more there, if only Rukia didn't slap him.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" She growled and covered her chest. "What the hell are you trying to do breaking in like that?"

"I..uh…" He stammered. Good god, he stammered… of all things to do, he had to do the one thing that made him sound so guilty. "I wasn't looking at anything!!!" He growled, thankful that he was able to retort something.

"You ruined my freakin; door!" Rukia blushed and looked away, resisting the urge to shut the daylights out of him. "G-get off me now!"

"Uh..Oh right… s-sorry…" Ichigo flushed and placed his hands on both sides to push himself up but miscalculated it and instead, slipped back down right at Rukia and at the crook of her neck.

And something hit.

Like it was just right, like it was perfectly fine, and heat engulfed their bodies.

Rukia bit her lower lip at the contact and shut her eyes tight, quite enjoying the feeling, although not openly admitting it. Ichigo lingered a little while there. He took in her scent, her warmth, her everything, and the softness of her skin as his lips accidentally touched it was wonderful. He could feel her tense under him and time seemed to pass slowly.

He wondered, what would happen if he let his tongue pass on her skin? If he let himself give her a small bite on that sensitive neck?

He was so curious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Byakuya's voice boomed inside the small bathroom and the two snapped back from reality.

The two were back to reality and Rukia pushed him away from him with a whack on his forehead to match it. Ichigo resisted the urge to strangle her for that.

Ichigo fumbled and went beet red as he straightened himself up. He knew and Rukia knew it was an accident, but then again… brother dear doesn't seem to think of it that way as he looked at them—particularly him—straight in the eye, looking calm and all but quite intimidating.

"What the hell are you doing Kurosaki?"

Yup, he was really just looking at him.

"Nii-sa--." Rukia tried to open her mouth to explain but Ichigo stopped her.

"It was an accident." He looked at him straight in the eyes also.

The elder Kuchiki just stared at him and then walked away.

"W-Wait!!! Aren't you going to hear me out?" Ichigo stumbled and stood up, helping Rukia in the process.

"You just said it was an accident right Kurosaki? Or were you lying?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Uh.. no.. I was just…"

The two were cut off by Rukia's annoyed voice. "Look, would you two please be kind enough to at least let me dress up?" She almost growled. "Please get out of my room.. seeing that my bathroom door is shattered to pieces."

Byakuya made his way outside without looking at his sister and Ichigo did the same, while mumbling a 'sorry' at her.

She grumbled and slammed her door close.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror and twirled a lock of her hair from her face, she sighed and looked at the mess—her door—below her. She would have Ichigo fix that, she mentally checked. Bending down to pick up the bottles that were scattered on the tiled floor, she closed her eyes and calmed herself down. To be honest, her heart hadn't stopped beating like crazy after that incident with Ichigo.

He was near her, near her almost naked body, his warmth radiating above her and his lips, almost touched her neck.

She growled and slapped her forehead. She should stop thinking about those stuff, it's just normal for her to be shy with that… but how come she felt that it was so right?

So freakin' RIGHT

Whatever, she should get ready…. The bump on her head must have something to do with this. She should get a cold pack for it later.

------------------------------------------------------

That didn't help at all, was what spun inside Ichigo's mind. It was right and then wrong.

How could that midget steal his heart so much? And her state awhile ago didn't do much to make everything easier. He's just about halfway ready to smash his head on the marble table in front of him to stop his mind from thinking about her ample bosso--.

"Kurosaki."

_Shit. _

And to add to this horrid thing, is brother dear. He just HAD to come in at a somewhat pleasant time he had with Rukia. The stiff ass was probably thinking of a way to murder him without making it look like he's the culprit.

"Uh.. yes?" He almost—ALMOST nervously replied.

"May I have a word with you?" The elder Kuchiki stood there with grace and pride, making sure that his posture shouted something like: I am a noble, and you can do nothing about it.

Ichigo nodded and stood up, following Byakuya towards his den. "Yeah right, as if I have any choice." Ichigo mumbled. "You we're saying something?" Byakuya turned to look at him.

"Uh no… so uhm, what were you trying to talk to me about?"

Byakuya sat down on his large leather chair and tapped on the table. "Sit down Kurosaki."

Ichigo did what he was told, although he kinda didn't like the tone on such an order.

"What do you intend of my sister?"

"What?!"

"Answer the question Kurosaki. I don't care if you are a popular man in your place, I have made it clear that I am powerful haven't I?"

"I don't intend anything of her."

"Then you don't care about her?"

"Of-of course I care about he—."

"You just said you don't intend anything of her."

"—I was saying I don't intend of her anything in a pervert kind of way…Isn't that what you're asking?"

"I didn't specify it as that." Byakuya glared at him. "Perhaps that's what you are thinking."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo wanted to choke him. "NO!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo…. Know your place. You are in my domain."

"Is this about earlier?" Ichigo grumbled.

"You have made it clear that it was an accident… or wasn't it?" Byakuya glared.

The carrot top in front of him frowned and grumbled. "Even if I did say it was, I don't think you would still believe me." Ichigo scratched his head. "Look, Rukia... Rukia's my friend okay? And I won't let anything bad happen to her…"

"How do you expect me to believe that?" Byakuya leaned on his chair and examined the young man, who is now on his feet and was glaring at him with such determination in his eyes.

"I don't expect you to believe me… As long as I'm doing my best for Rukia and she's okay with it, that's about enough for me." Getting ready to step out of the room, Ichigo scoffed. "You know and I know that she going through a rough time… But I'm not an idiot to take advantage of such to do stupid things. I'll be there for her whether you like it or not… That's what I came here for…That's what I chose to do"

He opened the door and stepped out.

Byakuya remained sitting down. This Kurosaki meant business. He seemed to have made a point on his intentions… and Byakuya would respect that very much although not openly. He of course, would still like to test how far this orange haired brat could go, Rukia is after all, his precious little sister—and he had yet to do something about that Renji guy for hurting her.

And thinking about that made him smile a bit… yes, sinister indeed.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey." Ichigo peeked inside the kitchen door.

"Oh hey…" Rukia jolted a bit as she reached up for an ice pack in the fridge.

Ichigo sat down on the wooden chair, the house had two dining places, and one was inside the kitchen and the other on the 'elegant' dining hall. Rukia mostly preferred the kitchen dining so she mostly stayed there to eat with the house help.

"You okay now?" He inquired as he poked on to some orange on top of the table.

"Yeah… still hurts but nothing to be worried about." She sat across Ichigo and placed the cold pack on her head. "You should be a little more careful midget. Serves you right for that." Ichigo snickered and resisted the urge to blush. Looking at her after that incident seemed to be quite a fete from now on.

Rukia was also in the same dilemma. Although she wasn't able to see him er in less clothing, but the thought of him on top of her send shivers down her spine. But she knows nothing would come out of it, so being the great actress that she is, she hid it and decided to just smack Ichigo on the head for that 'midget' insult.

"Freak, let's see you try handling a bump on the head!" She growled.

"Oh hey, freakin' midget stop that!" He bit back.

Thanks to that, the 'awkward feeling' between the two diminished.

-------------------------------------

"So, where are we off to?" Rukia inquired as she sat at the back of Uryuu's car, shifting herself against the black leathered chair. Orihime looked back at her and winked. "It'll be a secret right Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki, unaware of what just transpired between her and Orihime, just nodded. "Huh? Oh.. yeah… right… secret." She nervously grinned and tapped Ichigo lightly on the sides. The carrot top jumped slightly at the contact and turned to look at the spiky dark haired friend of Rukia. "Uh yeah?"

"SHHH!!" Tatsuki whispered to gritted teeth. "Listen…" She motioned for him to lean closer to hear what she has to say and glanced a bit at Rukia to see if she's looking and sighed in relief that she wasn't

"Look, this place were going to.. is Rukia's favorite. Unfortunately…" Tatsuki glanced back at Rukia, who seemed to have been caught in a trance at the outside of the car window. "Right.. like I was saying.. Unfortunately, she has some memories of Renji there…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

Tatsuki sighed. "You do your thing… I don't know how you do it, but she kinda forgets about Renji when she's with you.."

Ichigo then closed his eyes. "Probably because I piss her off…" Tatsuki just patted his shoulder and grinned. "Doubt that."

"Hey." Rukia's voice came and everyone looked at her direction. "Where are we going exactly?" Ichigo scowled at her. "Oi, midget… shouldn't you be shutting up and waiting? I thought they told you already that it's a secret?"

"Aren't you too old for secrets?" Rukia frowned, she was getting impatient that's for sure and now Ichigo had to be the childish idiot he is.

"Well aren't you too small to be so argumentative?" Ichigo bit back and Rukia gaped at him. "That doesn't even make sense!!" Carrot top just grinned and poked her on the forehead. "I know… But at least I won."

Before anything else happens—like them decapitating each other's head,--Uryuu coughed as he finally parked his car. "Alright guys… we're here. So kindly restrain yourself from killing each other."

Rukia 'hmphed' and turned to towards the door to open it. "This…." Rukia glanced up at the medium sized bar, it was owned by one of Mizuiro's girlfriends. It was always Rukia's favorite place, where she would hang around her friends, while they listen to whoever indie band was playing at the moment, and then there where she would think of ideas as she doodles in her notebook and Renji… where she hang around with him… where he told him he loves he—

"What are you gawking there for shrimp? Move it so we can get on with the night." Ichigo snapped her away from her thoughts and grumbled about not being able to get out of the car. Rukia turned around to snap at him. "Why don't you just get out on the other door fool!"

"I happen to like right side doors, now move your slow butt out of the way."

"Geez you rude vegetable!!"

Tatsuki shook her head and grinned. "See? Nothing to be worried about Uryuu… That Kurosaki's guy such a pain, Rukia won't even notice that he's actually diverting her attention." Uryuu Ishida was stunned, he should trust more of this woman intuitions or whatever… They seem to work rather well.

"Alright you two, let's get it on inside and enjoy the night!" Tatsuki raised her fist in the air together with Orihime. Rukia smiled at her friend's energy and did the same.

---------------------------------------

"Here's your tea sir…" Smith came in with a a silver tray with silver cups and pot. Byakuya just nodded and gestured for the old butler to just put it down on the small table beside him. Smith did as he was told to or rather gesture to and decided to pour his master some tea while at it.

"tell me…" Byakuya began, and Smith looked back at him, placing the cup in front of the elder Kuchiki. "Yes master?"

"I'm… I'm not over protective am I?" Byakuya asked, still the stoic expression in his face, but it was evident in his voice that he had a lot of thinking done before asking that question. Smith wanted to smirk, he really did, and he had known the master long enough than any house help around, that he knew how embarrassing it is for Byakuya to ask such a personal thing… but what the heck.

"I don't think so master… why must you ask?" Smith inquired quite innocently, but he had a faint idea on where this conversation is going.

Byakuya knew that the words Kurosaki Ichigo had spoken to him were direct and true, he had seen it in the boy's eyes, the way he had said it without hesitations.. like he was so sure that this is what he came to do and what he had chosen for himself despite everything. But, being Byakuya, he refused to be taken by only words and sheer determination.

The boy must prove it in all aspects.

"I see…" Byakuya placed down the pile of paper he was arranging for already 20 minutes and sighed. "Thought so… We're going out, ready my coat."

Smith just bowed his head and made his way towards the hallway closet. He grinned for a bit. "Yes, you are definitely over protective." The old man mentally whispered.

-------------------------------------------------

Ichigo looked around him, the whole place was cozy and the amount of booze was just in medium level, most of the people around drank coffee and are just enjoying the ambiance and the band playing up front.

He lifted his head to look at the tiki design lanterns above them and then shifted his gaze towards the round mahogany table in front of him. All in all, it's perfect, and he liked it. No wonder Rukia favors the place.

Speaking of the petite raven haired woman, he then turned to look at her; she was quiet sipping some of the lemonade she ordered. Uryuu and Orihime decided to dance a bit together with the song playing, despite Uryuu's embarrassment; and Tatsuki made her way towards Mizuiro's girlfriend to talk to her and stuff.

"Nice place you like here midget." Ichigo grinned as he spread his arms all over the couch he sat on, while Rukia just looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah…."

Ichigo, quite annoyed, ruffled her hair and grumbled. "No, not 'yeah' You should be smiling while saying that!" Rukia slammed the lemonade back on the table and tried to pry Ichigo's hand away from her hair. "Stop that you moron!! You're ruining my hair!!" Ichigo didn't budge and continued ruffling her raven locks, but was cut short when he felt a pain come in his hand.

The freakin; midget just bit him.

"Damn it!!!" He jerked away and caressed his hand. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You were being an idiot that's why!"

"I wasn't being an idiot. I was just cheering you up! What the heck are you doing anyway spaced out and brooding?"

"I wasn't brooding!!"

"OI! You two, you're making quite a racket!" Tatsuki glared at them as she towered the two who were still sitting down and bickering on the couch. The two stopped and looked around them to see a dozen or more pair of eyes staring at them.

"Uh.. sorry…" Rukia sat up straight and flushed. "Sorry Tatsuki… just this fool here—."

"Oi, oi, how am I a fool? I was doing you a favor dwa—ACK!" Ichigo turned to look behind him to see who gave him a slap at the back of his head. "What the heck?!"

Uryuu stood behind him innocently as Tatsuki glared down at him. Orihime on the other hand, decided to divert Rukia's attention by fixing her hair.

"I thought we made this clear? You're just pissing her off!" Tatsuki frowned and Ichigo's scowl deepened. What the heck is wrong with Rukia's friends? Are they all raised this way? They just hit on people they barely even know?

"I..I was doing my 'thing' like you called it… I told you she just gets pissed with everything okay? Not my fault."

Tatsuki sighed and Uryuu straightened his glasses. "Here." The raven haired guy took something from his pocket and handed it over to the carrot top.

"What's this?"

"Look, sorry for hitting you earlier… but you were really pissing off Rukia.. so this should calm you two down. Now take her to that room over there." Uryuu pointed to a small 'karaoke' room beside the counter. "What? What the heck is this?" Ichigo fumbled and flushed.

"Stop asking questions and just go… You'll enjoy that too I promise. Rukia knows how to use that stuff in case you don't know." Tatsuki winked.

WHAT?! Ichigo's mind swirled, what the hell are they talking about?

"Come on, Rukia-chan, he's your guest right? You two should enjoy hanging around and tour him and stuff." Orihime smiled and held on to Rukia's small hands. "Oh right.. I kinda forgot about that again… thanks Ori-chan…" Rukia stood up and grabbed Ichigo's shirt.

"Okay, let's go slow poke… we haven't got all night."

Ichigo let himself be dragged as he tried to utter out words but failing to do so. 'Haven't got all night? Make us calm? Enjoy?!?'

----------------------------

As soon as the door clicked shut, Ichigo sat down on the red couch nervously and looked like he was having an attack or palpitating or both. Rukia turned to look at him, a little too weird out by his actions. "What's wrong with you? You okay?"

"Huh? Me? I'm okay… It's me who should be asking that!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Rukia scowled and noticed the tiny box Ichigo held in his hand. "Oh... what's that? Let me see that."

"NO!" Ichigo screamed. "What's your damage? Just let me see the box!" Rukia pounced on him.

"No Rukia, get away!!"

"It's just a box ichigo!"

Fighting for dominance was supposed to be Ichigo's forte, but this time around, Rukia owned him. "Hah! Got it! What's up with you? It's just a box."

'A box of condo—' Ichigo shut his eyes. It was all there, 'enjoy, in a room, calm them down…' What else would be inside that box? Well, in his opinion, it wasn't so bad to get it on with Rukia… he likes her… but he wasn't really sure if she likes him back, but he wouldn't want to be just a rebound but then again, making love to her was just….

"Oi. Earth to Ichigo. What the heck happened to you?" Rukia narrowed her eyes and held on to the box. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

Ichigo fumbled back on the couch and turned away from her, so she won't see his ultimately sanguine face. "I…I wasn't looking at you like anything! Don't be so full of yourself!"

"Yeah right…anyway… come on, let's do this!" She beamed excitedly and grabbed Ichigo's arm taking him with her to the couch. Too exciting for Ichigo's taste, he thought. Was Rukia like this when she's in her hometown?

"Uh, Rukia.. look I know you're.. uhm… aren't we going a bit too fast for this?"

"What's too fast? It's just Henna."

"He—What?" Ichigo blinked.

"Henna… you haven't heard of it?" Rukia raised the small box given by Uryuu for him to see. "It's really fun…I had one on me before... You wanna try?"

Ichigo deadpanned and then flushed. What the hell? He thought that he.. that it.. that… argh!! He was thinking freakin' perverted stuff and blaming Rukia for it when there's actually nothing to be perverted about!! It was freakin' HENNA!!! HENNA damn it!! Rukia sat beside him and tapped his shoulder happily. "So, are you up for it?"

Ichigo scowled for a second and grinned. "Alright, let's get it on midget."

Well at least the guys were right; it did calm Rukia down, and they did enjoy that thing. It kinda excites him, having a 'fake' tattoo on and Rukia putting it for him. He had asked for a mask design on his shoulder, the shinigami band logo looking so badass because of him.

Now it was Rukia's turn. She had requested a flame and skul design at her lower back but then questioned Ichigo's copying accuracy. The carrot top argued with her for awhile before they continued on and Ichigo telling her that he would want to try doing the tattooing himself.

"I-Ichigo… a little gentle please… I'm.. I'm sensitive in that spot."

"So-Sorry…. I haven't really done this before…"

"Don't worry… so do I."

"Really? But you…"

"Just because I had one… doesn't mean I have done it already."

"Oh… so uhm.. guess this will be both our first?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Nothing, nothing just a random thing…. So quit moving around if you don't want this to look like a worm gone wrong instead of that skull." Ichigo chuckled a bit and then concentrated on what he is doing. "I don't think there's a difference anyway." Rukia snickered.

"What? You're not being funny at all!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Look, just shut up and let me do my thing in this okay?"

"Yes dear old Baron." Rukia said in a high pitched mocking voice.

----------------------------------------

"They seem to be doing well in there." Uryuu commented. "Too well perhaps… What do you think they are doing in there besides Henna?" Tatsuki grinned which caused Orihime to flush and gasp.

"I don't think they are doing stuff besides Henna Ori.." Uryuu sighed and held on to calm his fiancée. Orihime sighed and held on to her chest. "I see…"

Just then, Mizuiro's girlfriend came towards the trio sitting on their usual place, looking a bit worried. "Yo, Miki, what's wrong?" Miki, stomped forwards and faster towards Tatsuki and the group. "Guys.. hey…"

"What's up Miki?" Orihime clasped her hand. "I know it's not that big but the band that was supposed to play won't be able to come. I have asked the previous band to stay but they don't have any available vocalist."

Tatsuki and Orihime grinned. "I think that can be arranged. "

------------------------------------------

"Is it dry already?" Ichigo asked for the fourth time.

"Why don't you poke it and find out?" Rukia grumbled at him.

"And what? What if I ruin this thing?"

"Well that's not my problem now isn't it?"

"Argh… alright…" Ichigo poked his henna design and grinned. "It's dry... sucks for you."

"Rukia poked hers too, with a little effort since hers was on the back. "Ha, sucks for you too... mine's dry also."

"Che, show of…" The carrot top grumbled then a knock was heard from the outside.

Rukia stood up and opened the door. "Uryuu.. yeah?"

"Uhm about that…. you see, Miki.. she…" Uryuu was cut off when Tatsuki barged inside the room and quickly grabbed Ichigo. "KUROSAKI!"

"What the… hey!! Careful, the henna!" Ichigo scowled and took his arm back. "What is it?"

"You're in a band right?"

"Uh.. yeah?"

"great! You see, Miki… she's short on vocals... can you do this?"

"What?"

Orihime begged. "Please Kurosaki; just sing… even if it's only one song…"

"Wha…." Ichigo looked over to Rukia who just shrugged. "Why don't you try it out? It's not as if you have any stage fright anyway…" She smirked and he smirked back.

"Alright, I'll do it."

--------------------------------------

Ichigo tapped the microphone as he glanced around the bar. A lot of people, but not as many as what he had encountered before. But still, these people are not from his place, so maybe, just maybe he had that bit of stage fright.

"You can do it veggie, not like you haven't… but anyway, I came to say good luck." Rukia smiled at him and raised her thumbs. "Don't screw up."

Ichigo sneered. "Che… Watch me midget…" He said with pride and perhaps a little flirting but not something that Rukia would notice right away but felt it anyway. "Like I have a choice." She scoffed.

"Hi… I'm Danny, Nice to meet you uh…" A brown haired young man approached him, holding a pair of drumsticks.

"Ichigo… my name's Ichigo." He shook the man's hand as a greeting.

"Oh, Japanese?" The young man inquired and Ichigo nodded. "But you speak English fluently.. and with an accent too… I thought you were British." Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot… it's a long story though… so.."

"Oh, right.. So, what do you plan on singing?" Danny asked.

He glanced over to Rukia and back at Danny. "I have just the right song… by any chance, do you know this?" He then started whispering the song title and Danny nodded. "That's a great pick.. yep, we know that one.. By the looks of it, you can follow us anyway.. so, shall we?"

"Yep. Ready when you guys are."

The piano then started playing then the drums followed. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, leaning forward on the microphone as he did so. The minute he started opening his mouth to sing, he looked straight at Rukia, amber met amethyst.

"There he goes again… he does that every time he sings… It's kinda awkward and a bit of a piss off." Rukia frowned. Orihime giggled. "Why is that? I think it's kinda cute."

Rukia almost gagged. "Cute? The guy's full of himself when he sings… Before he goes on the stage, he always says: ;watch me midget.'" She frowned mimicking his look and voice. "Then he looks at me... straight at me, like his ego can't take it if I don't watch him like he said."

Uryuu, Tatsuki and Orihime almost laughed at their friend's naivety, Rukia was blind to whatever Ichigo is doing. Like everything Ichigo does is to boost his ego, but it was actually the opposite. Perhaps the carrot top was doing it the wrong way or perhaps maybe both of them are doing it the wrong way. But who are they to argue? It's not as if everything is bad between them.

But maybe, Rukia wasn't ready to see Ichigo in that new light.

All thoughts were cut off as soon as Ichigo started singing.

_I wake up_

_Thoughts of you_

_Tattooed to my mind_

_As I wonder_

_What to wear_

_What to eat_

_Who to be_

_Will I see you again_

The whole bar was taken aback; they had never heard someone like him before, his cold but smooth voice sending chills down their spine.

_And as my car breaks down_

_I shake my head and say_

_What a day_

_If you only knew_

_What I went through just to get to you_

_I'm hanging from you_

_And I'll hold on if you want me to_

Tatsuki, Orihime and Uryuu were surprised. They knew Ichigo sings and is in a very popular band back in his home, but who would have thought he could sing so damn well? Rukia stared right at him as he stared back. Ichigo was singing all right, but Rukia felt that he was singing only for her.

_Every bus, every train,_

_Ever cab, every lane is JAMMED_

_So I looked to the sky_

_And I reached for the planes with my hands_

Ichigo continued singing; as if this was the only way he could send his message to her. Every move of his lips with his languid voice made him look hot, so sexy, so enticing—as if he wasn't that way already.

_If all my days go wrong_

_I'll think about last night_

_It went right_

True enough, the girls in the bar were already taken in by his trance, and Rukia didn't like the way they acted with their 'slutty' moves. She frowned and sulked on the bean bag beside her. Ichigo noticed this right away and moved away from the stage and down. The girls then screamed, trying to get to him.

_If you only knew_

_What I went through just to get to you_

_I'm hanging from you_

_And I'll hold on if you want me to_

He moved forward and the three—Uryuu, Orihime and Tatsuki—smirked at Ichigo's idea. They moved aside to give space for him and approach the sulking girl. As soon as he got there, he kneeled and then tapped Rukia. The girl's eyes widened at his sight and she frowned, about to give him a piece of her mind when she realized all eyes was on them again.

"What the heck are you doing Ichigo?" She said through gritted teeth, embarrassed at the flow of things.

The carrot top didn't answer but instead winked and smirked. He leaned forward and gave Rukia a kiss on the cheek. The raven haired girl froze not really sure if she should punch him in the gut or blush away for doing that.

Orihime almost squealed at the sight and Tatsuki grinned seeing the other girl's expression go frustrated and disappointed at the same time. Uryuu, holding on to his fiancée just shook his head.

Ichigo's ego flew up in the air, how he was able to do that forward and uncharacteristic thing, he didn't know, he just felt doing it. He then moved away as he placed the microphone in front of his mouth and sung the last lines of the song.

_If you only knew_

_What I went through just to get to you_

_I'm swinging from you_

_And there's nothing I would rather do_

He went back to the stage and bowed down as he was greeted with familiar applause. But this was different, no one knew him here and it was special. He took a glance at the still dumbfounded girl and chuckled. However, his moment of glory was cut off when he caught sight of a tall long dark-long haired man glaring at him.

Holy shit…

It's Byakuya, and looks like he had seen the stunt he pulled on his little sister….

…and he doesn't look too happy about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gahahahaha! You go Ichigo, sucks to be you! Anyway, I truly apologize for being super late…. But I hope this lengthy chapter compensates for it. Anyway, the tattoo thing was a symbolic thing for the two.. It's like a pact they have only they aren't aware of it. Plus, it's kinda sweet since they themselves made it for each other. I wanted to emphasize deeply how Rukia recovers slowly with the help of her friends and Ichigo. That she doesn't need to drag herself down with such event. Because, I never pictured Rukia to be some: 'woe is me' character… She may cry but she's helluva stronger than that. Guess that explains it. Rukia likes Ichigo but is still not ready to accept it. Ichigo likes Rukia but is not ready to admit it to her.. It's a complicated world out there. Byakuya is still on the lookout.. because he can sometimes be a prick. Plus, I think he's being reasonable, he wants more proof form Kurosaki anyway.. After all, he did witness how his sister got hurt so he's not going to let another episode like that happen. Personally, I like the bathroom thing… cause it kinda raised the level of their attraction to a somewhat 'perverted' side.. but not hardcore stuff… just a little teasing. That's about it. I'll be updating faster from now on… Cause I'm free for the whole month of march.. YAY!! Thank you for being patient about this whole thing. Luv u guys!! Also check out my deviant site guys.. lotsa ichiruki goodness there.: bunedbacon(dot)deviantart(dot)com muah! Lastly, any errors… sorry, no time to double check.. I have been fighting for the computer time and my sisters kinda made a timer for me.. so you get the drill…


	30. Fair Game

**Officially Beta'd and Approved by Kazukagi :)**

Sigh.. lovely reviews.. I sure missed that. Thank you guys for the warm welcome and stuffs about missing me.. (or rather my fics than me sob) Yes, I will fulfill my promise of updates that won't take a decade since I'm doing nothing YET.. Ahahaha. Anyway, let's just get on with the shout outs and the story itself. Hehehe

Last time I promised shout outs… so here it is now. Sorry for those who I miss here… same yada yada all over again. I'll make sure to put you in the next shout out. Sorry.

SHOUTOUTS!! **WARNING: ETREMELY LONG SHOUTOUT PLEASE BEAR WITH THIS… A COMEBACK FOR THE LONG ABSENCE. **

Thanks also to those who have reviewed even the sneak peak. Muahs to all of you! (Stuffs in asterisk means that's my reply from the review you gave in the sneak peak)

**RinUtari: **Yes… I was trying to sound it perverted.. when it's not. Ahahaha

**Pigtopus: **Thank you for your understanding. And yes, the sneak peak was supposed to be misleading

**Trumpet-Greek: **Sorry for the errors.. I mean, even when I get a beta and stuff, I still have some peeps who tell me there are stuff that are off.. but sorry, I'll try to make this good as I possibly can. Human errors kick in sometimes. Thanks! +smiles+

**Ellie0223: **Okay, sorry if I wasn't able to update sooner than expected. But, I'm glad you found this entertaining. Thank you for the immense support.

**LadyShira32: **I have read you fic: Do me good. Nice, it's really good. And Now I envy you for your talent in creating lemony stuff. Sigh and oh, don't worry you can shamelessly plug all the time! Hehehe.

**Strawberry-chan: **Again, sorry for not updating earlier than expected. Yep, they are not making out that's for sure.. But we sure wish they were!

**SaiFa: **Right on! Isshin and Urahara tag team are a definite winner! Hopefully, I would be able to make some more of that. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Missy: **Thank you for understanding my past predicament. And don't worry though even if you weren't able to review back then because you were busy. HUGS

**The-Shadow002: **Wow… thanks for the review and critique. Urg.. yes, grammar problems.. worst enemy..well sort of. Anyway, thanks for the compliment! I didn't think I could do a decent fic actually, but I'm glad you found it good thanks again.

**Conterra-san: **Aww that's so sweet you miss my story. Well, here's a treat for you.. I actually updated! Sigh sorry for the long absence. HUGS.

**KMBwiggles: **Here's the update! Thanks again for the support! Glad to always make someone happy even with just this. Thanks again

**ItchyRookie: **Ahahaha thanks, I really liked your review. Thank you very much. I had fun making accidentally in love really… and maybe all that sappiness and cheery feeling seeped into it. Ahahahaha But glad you loved it. Mostly all of the chapters with songs in it are the happiest point of me making it so glad I delivered it well. British accent Ichigo is sexy—hands down. Sorry though for my grammar and word problems. Almost all my works are un beta-ed and I'm too busy or sometimes lazy to double check it. Sorry.

**Hyper Musician: **Sorry for being late, but here it is, an update! Thanks for the support.

**Zeldagamefan: **You're welcome

**Shenhui: **You're welcome too! Thanks and enjoy!

**Kazukagi: **Ah… probably one or if not my most favorite reviewer and reader of all! HUGS going back on your review on the sneak peek, I liked how you evaluated each paragraphs I left. Nice, I kinda enjoyed it and often wondered if you were a mind reader or something similar to that. Glad you liked the song stuff I did even though you hate song thingies in fics. Phew. Thank god. Again, evaluation on Ichigo's side about the kiss! Ahahaha! You got the second one correct. He was pretty much declaring her as his and showing off at the same time at the girls. Thanks again! Till then, I hope you enjoy this update too. And yes, sob I'm late. whacks own head

**Bella68: **IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK TOO! Sorry for the delay but I'm here with an update for you to enjoy! Glad you liked the singing part and the bathroom… wah! Glad you liked it all! HUGS! Thank you for your loyal support and stuff sob… you guys are the best.

**ChApPy-ApRiL: **I love you too!! Yay! Glad you liked the chapter and I'm so sorry for being late yet again. Sob. But I hope you like this one too as much as you like the previous one. Enjoy and thanks!

**Cactuspd: **Yes, an update for you and a reward for such a lengthy previous review! Oh gosh… an evaluation on the events! I really like that, the way you guys seem to put piece by piece what Ichigo and Rukia is thinking and how they are going with their relationship. Sigh… such nice vibes. Thank you yet again!

**Bleacher27: **No you're not begging… but even if you are, I guess you have a right. I am after all, downright late. Sob. But, anyway, thanks, glad you liked it very much, and I love you guys more and more for it. Enjoy this one! HUGS

**Akirk85029: **Thank you! Please enjoy this one too! HUGS Thank you again for the support!

**Missy: **You should dream often about me updating.. then maybe somebody would just kick me in the butt and make me work on it. Yes, sorry I was late but I come with an update.. please enjoy! Thanks again for the support you have given if not in me, at least in the fic.

**Imbeleth: **Yes, the flirting is fun indeed! Thanks, glad you liked it.

**Mau-chan: **Mau-chan, sorry for being late. (woe is me…) But glad you liked the previous chapter… thanks you for your immense support. I am glad I am able to brighten your day with this fic. HUGS ingatz.

**Aniprincess13: **Thanks! Here's the update! I know you missed the story…hehehehehe Sorry for being gone a long time.

**Intercostalspace: **here's a big treat, yes, there will be a lemon in the future (grins) Thanks again! Enjoy!

**Shiniele: **Thank you! Please enjoy this update I have finally finished despite my already bleeding state. Ahahaha! Thanks!

**Hisanachan: **m&ms!! Uwaaa!! Here's an update! Enjoy!!

**dbzgtfan2004: **Thank you!

**Jeschura: **Gyahh!! Ikkaku happy dance!! Sorry if I wasn't able to fulfill my spoiling you with update brownpower also said the same thing to me. I had a little thing going on back here at home that's why I wasn't able to do it pronto. Sorry again… But I hope you enjoy this one and do a ikkaku happy dance again. (smiles) HUGS Thanks!

**Karen516: **Thank you! Glad you liked it, please enjoy this update! HUGS

**Shirou Hana: **wah sorry for being away again! Sob.. sorry. But anyway, I came to say my thanks for being supportive despite my shortcomings. Hehehehe going back on your review, yes, it was just HENNA. But we sure wished it was something else! Ahahahah! Thanks again, enjoy!

**321noeoen123: **yes! Review near 546 or has it reached it already? I'm so happy! Thank you for reminding me! Sorry for the errors and past tense stuff… my mind is sometimes racked up. Thanks again!

**MysteriousEyez: **Yes, gotta love Ichiruki. Wow, you're caught up? Im happy. Thanks for the support! HUGS!

**KuroitsukiNoMai: **Thank you! HUGS Enjoy!

**Anarchic9: **Honestly, I don't have any secret with fluff… well now that you ask, I sometimes just think what would be the nicest thing a guy or a girl could do without being too sappy or shakesphere like… something like that and tada! Fluff explodes without me noticing it. Thank you for the English band suggestion. I know them, but not that much.. I'll look them up. Thank you!

**Strawberry: **Hehe, you just don't know if Ichigo's lucky or not anymore. Ahahahahaha anyway, thanks, enjoy too!

**Adelea: **Thank you! ENJOY! HUGS!

**Nomanslandvicki: **Returning home would be after this chapter. Ahahaha thanks again, glad you liked it. HUGS! Enjoy!

**PrincessPOCKY-chan: **Thank you very much. HUGS

**Brownpower: **Yes, sorry if I made a promise I wasn't able to fulfill… but anyway, here's the update. Sorry again, hope you enjoy though.

**Haeye: **sorry, but this is.. and the previous one is

**Mr. Biscuit: **Ahahaha well, you're right it was just a trick paragraph.. make it look like a lemon and stuff. Anyway, thanks! HUGS

**Moriko Hikari: **Thanks!

**Izari-Hime: **ahahaha yes, sneak peeks that make you wonder whether it's sex or spa. Ahahahaha Thanks! Enjoy this one!

**babbiikhlxx3: **We do have to wait before they do it.. wait until their bond is strong enough. Nice… I like how you thought that one up, and you're absolutely right. Thanks!

**AngelicAnimeKitty: **Thanks! Here, please enjoy the update! Thanks for the support!

**Shana.rose: **yes I'm evil in many kinds of ways… but anyway, I'm not evil enough since I'm saying thanks and glad you liked it!! HUGS!

Phew… that was A LOT!

* * *

_As promised, Chapter 29 of Fall _

_Previously on Chapter 28 : _

Ichigo's ego flew up in the air, how he was able to do that forward and uncharacteristic thing, he didn't know, he just felt doing it. He then moved away as he placed the microphone in front of his mouth and sung the last lines of the song.

_**If you only knew**_

_**What I went through just to get to you**_

_**I'm swinging from you**_

_**And there's nothing I would rather do**_

He went back to the stage and bowed down as he was greeted with familiar applause. But this was different, no one knew him here and it was special. He took a glance at the still dumbfounded girl and chuckled. However, his moment of glory was cut off when he caught sight of a tall long dark-long haired man glaring at him.

Holy shit…

It's Byakuya, and looks like he had seen the stunt he pulled on his little sister….

…and he doesn't look too happy about it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

* * *

Title: Fall

**Chapter 29: Fair game**

* * *

The Kuchiki mansion always had that distant coldness to it.

It was huge, it was pristine white, and it had that noble feel to it just like its occupants.

The midnight sky complemented its color, and made it stand out more in the dark. But no matter how pure it may seem, it always looked so cold—perhaps colder with the tension going on inside its walls.

Courtesy of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"What is it to you Kurosaki?" The long raven haired man stood in front of Ichigo, quite enraged—according to him—but still kept his composure. The rich ass brother of Rukia stared right at him with the most intimidating, almost killer eyes. Ichigo tried staring back, and it was a great feat for the carrot top. He could scowl alright, but stare?

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked innocently.

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed inaudibly. "You know what I am talking about. Acting innocent won't help, so you might as well cooperate with me. I am a patient man… but I didn't exactly say how long I can remain patient."

Ichigo wanted to gulp. He really did, but that would be a sign of weakness. So he settled for just scowling at the elder Kuchiki. "Alright… Whatever pleases you.. I know what you're talking about. But I honestly don't know what you mean by 'what is it to me'."

Byakuya stepped in front of him, towering over his seated form. "My sister… you kissed my sister in front of hundreds of people." Ichigo didn't seem to get the point, or he did he just didn't get why Byakuya is so—mad? Does he have a sister complex or something? It would be rather creepy if he did… and he'd kidnap Rukia away from such bad influence.

"It was just on the cheek." He retorted.

Bad move Kurosaki Ichigo.

"JUST?" Byakuya boomed, but his stoic face remained the same, which made him a lot scarier. "I don't care where you did it, I will not tolerate you kissing my sister!"

The carrot top just looked at him dumbly, and quite grateful enough that Byakuya doesn't know about him and Rukia's 'Christmas' intimate moment… well, sort of. I mean, the guy is blowing his top because of just a kiss on the cheek, what about on the lips with tongue and all? He'd probably have him castrated using a dull blade to prolong his pain.

In all honesty, he went madly pale when he saw the older brother standing there at the doorway of the bar, eyes staring at him as if the guy saw red—he probably did—and to Ichigo, it looked like a scene from some horror flick. One where the killer stands at the doorway taking it's time before stabbing the victim. Only in Byakuya's case, he's missing the other scary elements, like for example, the rain and thunderstorm… but it doesn't make any difference anyway.

"Do you have any idea how that meant to the people around you? What is it to you brat, some kind of an ego booster? You just embarrassed Rukia out there."

Ichigo scowled and stood up, face to face with Byakuya. "What the heck do you mean by that? It wasn't an ego booster, and I'm sure as hell did not embarrass her!" He scrounged up his nose. "It.. it was…" Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "I can't let this go on…. I will have to make Rukia stay here _permanently_…"

Amber eyes went wide. Permanently? What the hell is he talking about? Why is this stuck up asshole making it hard for him and Rukia? What the hell is his problem? He can't do that, he'd be taking Rukia's dream away!

Ichigo had to do something.

Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. "Alright, look, I apologize for what I did... but I don't have any ill intentions about that. I made it clear to you, I don't expect you to believe anything from me but that's my stand and I'm sticking to it." He looked up again to meet Byakuya's cold stare. "I can take shit and all that, but I don't think I approve of you not letting Rukia go back and continue her dreams back in Japan."

Rukia stood behind the door outside her brother's den, ears pressed firmly against the cold wood.

"So... if you don't want me by her side, I can…"

Rukia's eyes widened. "No… no.. Ichigo you idiot…" She closed her eyes while Orihime and the others who stood behind her tried to stop her from what she is doing.

Taking in a deep breath, she yelled as she pushed open the door. "NII-SAMA!"

She won't have this; she won't have Ichigo leaving her side. He was probably the only thing left that keeps her standing until now.

"R-Rukia…" Ichigo stared at her as she gripped on to the doors and gently closed it behind her.

"Nii-sama... please… I..." Rukia bowed her head and fiddled her fingers. "It's... the whole thing was my idea." Byakuya raised an eyebrow as Ichigo gaped at her. "I beg your pardon?" The elder Kuchiki inquired.

"The whole thing was my idea…. Nii-sama… uh… I told Ichigo to do that, because there were some girls who were trying to get to him and uh... we had to make it look like he was taken..." Rukia tried to convince her brother with her superb acting, crossing her fingers that he would ride on with it. She turned to look at Ichigo still gaping at her and she frowned trying to tell him without words to get along with it.

Getting the idea, Ichigo shut his mouth—which he left open for about 4.2 seconds and coughed. "Uh... Yeah... sorry about that... But that's about the last idea we had that time." He bowed down and turned to look at Rukia and winked, while the girl wasn't all too pleased.

Byakuya knew he can't let this stupid thing go, but decided to give the boy a chance, if his sister is even willing to lie to him. He looked at them and closed his eyes. "Very well... But I would want nothing of this to happen ever AGAIN." He turned back to his work and coughed. "You may leave, I have a lot in my hands right now… The maids have prepared your rooms…" He looked at his sister for a brief moment. "Oh, and Rukia, tell your eavesdropping friends they can stay in the mansion for tonight."

On cue, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryuu moved away from the door and went sanguine in embarrassment.

Rukia closed the door after excusing herself to her brother. Ichigo on the other hand sighed in relief as he grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "Well that was close… Fast thinking there midget."

Rukia didn't look up to him but instead continued walking down the hallway. Tatsuki cringed and Orihime placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my.." "What's up?" Uryuu inquired and Orihime gripped his arm. "She's furious. We might as well go to our rooms…"

Uryuu raised an eyebrow, looking quite confused. But then again, these girls know what the other is thinking just by the way they breathe. He contemplated telling Ichigo to watch out, before he decided to really not warn the guy. After all, if Rukia is going to berate him with something, it might as well be done by her and only her.

"Oi Rukia.. what's up? You were pretty articulate back there… why are you silent now?" Ichigo continued, pacing behind the petite raven haired woman. Suddenly, Rukia stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Ichigo, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as she did so.

"OI HE--!!"

BUMP! Ouch, that's gotta hurt—the midget has some talent on driving someone up the wall— literally.

"Why did you do that?" She inquired, choking out of embarrassment.

Wait, embarrassment?

Ichigo stared at her as she refused to let go of his collar and still pining him on the wall, with her incredible brute strength. "Answer me Ichigo!" She placed her pointer finger and thumb together to emphasize closeness. "I was this freakin' close to not being able to continue with my dreams, and this freakin' close to not seeing --." Rukia stopped and let go of Ichigo's collar.

"Forget what I said..or did… Just, just answer me… why did you.."

"Why did I kiss you?" Ichigo arranged his now crumpled collar and bent over to level his face with Rukia's. The petite girl tried to hide her blush as she frowned, looking elsewhere instead of at him. "It was stupid you know… you didn't have to use me to show off with those girls…. Thanks to that, we had to explain to my brother… not to mention lie."

"I wasn't showing off…" Ichigo frowned.

"Then what do you call that? All the girls in there were squealing at you… You could have just picked any girl there.. not me.. And they had to stare at me too! Do you know how much I hate being stared at?"

"I know… Look, I'm sorry." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry you got stared at… but I'm not going to say sorry about what I did."

"What?" Rukia slapped him on the head. "You egoistical idiot!"

"Ow hey! Stop that midget!! I did it because I wanted to okay? It's not to show off! I didn't even care about those...argh forget it!" He glowered at her; he should really do something about his incredible tolerance for her hitting abuse.

'_That's because you're the only one that mattered okay? ' _God, how Ichigo wanted to say that, but he kept it to himself for various reasons. And one of them was that it was way too corny for his image.

Biting her lip and thinking that this won't lead them anywhere, Rukia placed her hands on her waist. "Alright I get your point, just don't do it again OKAY?! Kisses here have a different meaning than where you come from." Rukia flustered and moved to walk away. "Oh by the way... Thanks for defending me awhile ago with my brother…"

Ichigo looked at her back and smirked, he knew it had a different meaning; he wasn't exactly honest with his answer back during that Christmas lip lock. "Yeah, no problem… That's what heroes do." He grinned and placed his hands inside his pockets. "I had fun today midget… Thanks too."

Rukia smirked back. "Yeah… Now go to sleep fruit head."

That ruined the moment.

"F-FRUITHEAD!?"

* * *

"Alright, I'm retiring for the day…" Kaien placed down the cards on the table as Hisagi looked at him. "What? Are you cheating? We're not done playing yet!!" The dark spiky haired man smirked. "Yeah, I'm losing… so I quit. 'Sides, I have something important to do."

Hitsugaya just looked at him and back at his cards while Chad continued placing his own cards one by one on the table as Urahara mocked cried for losing yet again.

"Wait up… I'll come with you on the way out… I need to buy some food and stuff.." Hisagi took his jacket and placed his arm over Kaien's shoulder. "Oi, I'll be back.. you want me to get something for you guys?"

"Booze would do.." Yoruichi waved her hand. "Right, let's go Kaien…" He pushed the spiky dark haired man outside.

"Alright, you can do it here." Hisagi's serious tone came as soon as they had walked away from Urahara's unit. "Dial her number already." Kaien stared at him with wide eyes before it softening and him laughing out loud. "You saw right through me Hisagi… you always do." He took out his cellphone and dialed it.

'_I just need, a little of your time… little of your time…'_

"Eh?" Ichigo turned to look around him, and to where the sound is coming from. "Oi, Rukia…. I think it's yours…" He called out to the petite girl thrashing inside the guestroom closet. "Oh… okay….Now who could be it?" She grumbled as she placed down some towels on the bath counter.

Uryuu picked it up and handed it over to Rukia. "It's an unregistered number…."

The petite girl said her thanks and flipped her cellphone open. "Uhm hello?" "Hey, Ru-chan, it's me.., Kaien."

"K-KAIEN!!" Rukia's face lift up in surprise.

Ichigo spun around violently to look at her. "Kaien?" What the fuck? What is he doing calling Rukia at this hour?

"So, how are you over there?" Kaien unconsciously smiled, he had been itching to call her, at least try out their roaming thing he applied for this. "I-I'm fine…" Rukia blushed, and Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "I didn't expect you to call."

Kaien snickered and glanced a bit over to Hisagi who was now shaking his head at him, trying to at least not laugh. "You didn't? I thought you would, that's why I applied for roaming right?"

Rukia covered her mouth to suppress a gasp. "O right! I remember now… I didn't know it would come in handy. That's so great… How are you guys doing there?" "Oh us? We're doing fine… what about you?"

"Oh were fine around here… doing just peachy."

"So uhm, is your boyfriend with you? I don't want to disturb you or anyth--."

"Uhm.. no. you're not disturbing anything… it's really o--HEY!"

Ichigo had enough of the flirting in front of him and grabbed the phone right out of Rukia's hand. "Yes you are disturbing us, we're about to sleep! Now, leave us alone."

Kaien stood there with wide eyes.

"You moron!! Give me back my phone!!"

"Enough chit-chat, go to sleep so you can at least grow an inch midg—ARGH!!"

"HA! Who's midget now eh?" Rukia took the phone from a cringing Ichigo. "Kaien… I'm really sorry… but yeah, I really think we should retire now.. take care over there."

"Uh.. right… Oh and Rukia…" Kaien just closed his eyes and smiled. _So that's how it is…_

"Yeah?" Rukia inquired innocently as Uryuu and Ichigo are heard from the background. "Are you okay Kurosaki?" "Does this look okay to you?! I swear midget, you're gonna die!"

"I miss you." Kaien finally said, and Hisagi almost dropped his cigarette from such a forward statement. _'So, Kaien is really going in for the kill eh?'_ He mused.

"uh… uhm.. yeah…uhm.. me too…"Rukia flushed, she was caught off guard there. It wasn't really a big thing, but the way Kaien said it ticked something, she just can't figure it out. "YES! Now can we please move on?!" Ichigo came again and as if not learning from Rukia's previous attack, stole the phone from her again and talked to Kaien.

"Look, Shiba.. we're pretty busy here… so yeah, we'll talk to you when we get back. Goodnight."

Rukia glared right at him after he had pressed the off button on her cellphone. "I didn't know you'd applied for roaming.." The carrot top grumbled. "Do I remember saying anything about me telling you every detail of what I do?" Rukia glowered back. "And no... i already had roaming the day i stepped into Japan."

"But still... you should be considerate enough to tell me.. instead of me being ignorant and surprised and all that…" Ichigo wanted to yell at her but decided not to, because he was busy fighting back the blush now creeping up his cheeks.

"You never asked... why would I tell you?

"Why does Shiba know and not me?"

"Why do you call him Shiba? You're so cold!"

"What? now I can't call him Shiba? Now you're all comfortable with him?"

"I don't have any idea what you're ranting about!"

"Well that's because you were busy flirting with him!"

"I DO NOT FLIRT YOU MORON!!" Rukia glowered and slammed a pillow on Ichigo's face. It hurt, a lot, but the carrot top wasn't able to make any reaction because of the pain. What has she got inside that pillow anyway? Rocks?

The raven haired young woman, fumed and and left the room with a huge slamming of the door. Ichigo sat there, still perplexed and at the same time, murderous about a certain dark haired man back in his hometown.

"You did a great job back there Ichigo..." Ishida shook his head as he picked up the blanket--thrown by Rukia—off of the floor. "You just acted like a very jealous boyfriend."

Ichigo flushed and turned to look at the bespectacled friend of the midget. Great, he had to butt in and point out the obvious! But Ichigo, being Ichigo scoffed and grumbled as he made his way out the door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

"What was that?" Hisagi puffed out some smoke from his cigarette. Kaien just looked at him innocently and laughed. "What do you mean?" The tattoo faced young man raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't act all innocent with me, just answer the question."

A cigarette butt went flying towards the trash can and Kaien watched it intently.

"Something happened..." he came, and this caught Hisagi's attention. "Not that serious.. but I feel there's something." He smirked. " Rukia, she was with Ichigo..."

"So? she did come with him in tow."

"But you know she came for her reunion and that includes her boyfriend. If everything went well, I don't think Rukia's boyfriend would let her hang around Ichigo for that long.."

Hisagi just stared at Kaien and took another cigarette from his pocket. "I don't know... maybe he just let her hang around with him.."

Kaien smirked. "Oh.. you do know that's not what happens in reality." The dark spiky haired man shook his head. "If you were a guy, would you let your girl hang around too _comfortably_ with other guys, even if he is _just _their friend?"

Hisagi thought for a moment and frowned. "Hell no."

"Exactly. Cause I know I won't." Kaien proceeded to move back towards Urahara's place.

"Oi... Kaien..." Hisagi followed him from behind.

Kaien looked at his tattoo faced friend with much determination on his face. "I know I said I wouldn't do anything stupid... but... Rukia... she's fair game now... and I don't intend to lose just like that... because, I think I like her the same as Ichigo does."

Kaien liked Kuchiki Rukia also, and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight whether she liked him or not.

"Whatever... you just ruined the bet for me... didn't know our carrot top would be such a lucky bastard." Hisagi smirked and joined Kaien. Side by side, they went back to their destination.

* * *

The next morning was splendid actually, according to Rukia's well endowed friend. It was really a great morning, the sun was up in all its glory, the birds chirping, the smell of breakfast lingering around the kitchens up to the hallway of the Kuchiki mansion… it was perfect.

Well at least it was minus the 'Ichigo and Rukia ignoring fest.'

Orihime sighed and whispered to her fiancée. "Why are they suddenly quiet? Did something happen last night?" Uryuu sipped some of his orange juice and smiled nervously. "well, you could say that…"

Tatsuki, was unable to join in the two lovebird's conversation because she was in between the 'other' two bickering couple. She knew something was amiss when the petite girl practically dragged her to sit beside her. Well, she honestly didn't mind, but if they start ranting and tearing at each other, she's gonna have to defend herself and do some mean judo tricks.

Byakuya was still the stoic faced him, eating as if there were no people around him, while reading the newspaper at the same time.

"Uh… I think I'm done now… Thanks for the breakfast, I'll be upstairs…uhm getting ready for later." Tatsuki decided to get out of there, it was getting too tense in between the two, and too quiet for her liking. "Ah, me too Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime stood up and bowed down. "Thanks for the meal! I shall move along."

Ishida bowed down too but said nothing and left.

"I guess I'll be leaving too." Both simultaneously stood up and announced.

Rukia frowned and glared at Ichigo, who was looking the same.

"That was my line!" They came again.

And again. "Stop copying me!"

Byakuya decided to interfere before anything else happens. While he was sitting there and watching his sister's sudden change of behavior at the orange brat, he could not help but think that he may have said 'okay' too early to them—as he was having second thoughts on the permanent stay of Rukia. It wasn't even a full day yet and the two changed from getting along to looking like they'll decapitate each other.

"Is there something wrong here Rukia?"

Rukia stiffened at her brother's voice. For a minute there, she had forgotten her manners and even forgot that her brother was still with them. She was so preoccupied with Ichigo and how pissed off she still was at him.

"Uh Nii-sama… uh…no.. no there isn't anything wrong, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to look at her and her tiny pretending face. "Uh yeah.. whatever." He managed to cough out. He couldn't help but admit—at least to himself—how cute Rukia is when she's mad…but then again, he's supposed to be pissed at her too, so he won't give her the privilege of his admiration.

Stubborn freaks, that's what they are.

Byakuya looked at the two for a moment and stood up. "I shall be off then."

"Right, Nii-sama, let me see you to the door." Rukia smiled and went to get Byakuya's coat. The elder Kuchiki muttered a "thanks" and moved towards the doorway, leaving Ichigo alone and standing in the dining room.

"Rukia." Byakuya came as the petite girl handed him his coat. The girl looked up at him in surprise.

"I won't be home until 11pm. Are you sure you're okay with that?" Byakuya asked, while Rukia wondered about his question. It actually meant; Are you okay to be with Kurosaki?

Trying not to figure out whatever her brother was trying to say, she just nodded and smiled. "Yes Nii-sama…Orihime and the others would still love to go around here with Ichigo… so I'll be busy too."

"I believe 'bars' won't be in the agenda for today and tonight."

"Y-Yes…"

"Very well, I shall move on."

"Right, be careful Nii-sama:"

Byakuya turned around to get in his car but stopped midway. "Oh and Rukia… one 'fake' tattoo is enough, don't add another."

With that, he closed the door to his car and Rukia blushed at his statement. Her brother had seen her 'henna.'. Great, just great.

* * *

"A Ka—who?" Tatsuki grinned, oh this was golden. Once she and Orihime, followed by Ishida decided to go to their respective rooms and leave the three alone, her well endowed friend and her decided to bombard Uryuu with questions about a certain orange haired tourist and Rukia. Uryuu hated to be the one talking like this and acting like a gossipy girl but he was the only one present the night those two bickered about this 'guy' who called Rukia.

"Kaien…. I heard it was a Kaien who called Rukia." Ishida sighed, he really should stop this now. "Well? Who is he? Come on Uryuu, you're not giving us complete details." Tatsuki groaned, and Orihime nodded as she gave out a light frown. "Come on honey, spill it out."

Uryuu sighed and placed his hand on his glasses, pushing it with his fingers. "Looks like Kurosaki know him, with that violent reaction he gave as he took the phone from Rukia… Really, he acted like some jealous boyfriend."

Orihime and Tatsuki squealed, yes, squealed. "Oh my gosh!! Someone is interested in Rukia too back there!!"

"And it's not only Ichigo!!"

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "Hey, wait… I didn't say the guy was interested with Rukia.. he just called her… I believe they talked about something that goes in between the lines of: how are you and just fine."

Orihime raised an eyebrow. "It just shows that only girls would understand girls better and guys with guys too."

"Eh?"

Tatsuki sighed, "She meant that, you guys would know if another guy is interested with a girl."

Uryuu nodded. "Ah I see…"

"It's no wonder Ichigo acted that way towards the guy… because he knows what that guy feels towards our Rukia." Orihime giggled and Tatsuki grinned.

Uryuu could only gape in awe.

Definitely an amazing combination: girls and the power of analyzing.

He called her a flirt….

Well not directly, but he still said it.

Unforgivable.

She does not flirt. If there was one thing she would do, it wouldn't be that. She was the one dumped, so how can she be that? She wasn't the one who went all happy-happy with some other guy and having sex with him on the night of her and her boyfriend's college reunion!

Nope, definitely not her!

Rukia gritted her teeth, she was pissed… he didn't have to say that…it hurt… a lot.

It hurt, because she didn't do it, and now she's remembering her fucking encounter with a naked Ranji and Ryoko in bed.

She slapped her face and frowed. "Pull yourself together woman!" She berated to herself and moved along to prepare for the day. What was his fucking problem with Kaien calling anyway? He didn't have to go postal on her.

She sighed. It hurt…

It hurt because he's important to her.

And having someone important to you say something negative about you is just…. Mortifying.

"Why can't that idiot just see that I'm trying to be nice despite his half assed attitude?" She growled and bumped into someone—more specifically, an orange haired bastard.

"Talking to yourself midget?"

"Look who's talking… blubber head… can't even look where you're going?"

"I was gracing along fine. You're the one who's preoccupied." Ichigo didn't look at her. "In case you didn't notice, this is the way to me and Uryuu's room."

"Then move along carrot top.. I haven't got all day." Rukia scoffed and walked past him.

Ichigo stood there, in all his stubborn glory. "Well so do I midget, you just wasted 10 seconds of my life."

Rukia growled and slammed her door, trying so hard not to berate anything back at him anymore in fear of totaling him.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed. He just had to go into stubborn-I-won't-let-you-beat-me-mode. He was really thinking of apologizing to her, but then again, he thought he would insult her again. Nice, a macho man indeed. He was still pissed off with the situation last night, but he knew Rukia wasn't the one to blame for it. He can totally see through Kaien even if he wasn't physically there—the guy had something in mind, and it involved Rukia… HIS Rukia.

He should do something about it, after all, he stopped himself short for the girl's heartbroken state. If Kaien butt's in like hell, it would totally ruin everything—worse case scenario is that Rukia wouldn't want to be involved with anything male… and that won't be good for him.

It's not like Kaien is a bad person.. the girl still needs time. And if he's willing to give it to her, then the same should apply to Kaien.

Fair game should be applied.

* * *

Tonight would be strolling night…with dinner; however Rukia didn't feel like going out anymore. She was still pissed, and it didn't help when she and Ichigo had another 'bitching' match back at the corridor.

Orihime and Tatsuki decided to get something out for awhile and so they left, leaving Uryuu behind with her.

"Uryuu…" Rukia called out and the dark haired man looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Can you toss me my cellphone?"

"Sure. Here."

"Thanks." Rukia sat back down as soon as she got hold of her cell phone. She flipped it open, stared at it for a good 5 seconds and dialed some numbers.

"Ichigo had better come back now… I don't know how long we are able to postpone some projects." Yoruichi sighed and sat down on Urahara's desk as her fiancée happily watered his plants circling the whole office.

Hitsugaya stood up and grumbled. "I'm not blaming Rukia for this…. Ichigo's such an ass to even prolong his stay there. Why don't you just call him up already? If he still declines send someone to drag his ass back here." He crumpled some papers. "I'm not going to finish this song he started."

Chad came in with a wave of his hand. He just came home from his cram school. "What's going on guys?"

"Berryhead is overstaying and soon it will be a mess." Hitsugaya frowned and sulked.

"Oi Urahara… Gondora fashion week is nearing… we have to get him back here." Yoruichi sighed for the umpth time that day.

Urahara turned to look at them, with seriousness in his face. "But…" He smiled and his tone went all girly. "…Ichigo is having a time of his life! He is slowly becoming a man!" A whack on the face welcomed him.

"I don't care if he's having a time of his life, I can't adjust anymore than what I have done for him!" The tanned woman growled. "I say we call him up!"

"NO!!" Urahara wailed. "Don't ruin their climax!"

"Stop being gun damned perverted you stupid manager!!" HItsugaya yelled. Chad could only sigh in disbelief.

"GREETINGS!!" Hisagi slammed open the door.

"Damn it Hisagi! If you break that door, I'll break your bone!" Yoruichi bellowed. "They don't come cheap you know!!"

"Oh… so what's going on in here?" The tattoo faced young man inquired. "You bloody know what's going on in here." White haired prodigy answered. "Ah… Ichigo." Kaien chuckled. "Still no news? You should really call him up and tell him the current situation, he's probably still in bliss there. "

"Why do you look and sound like you know what's going on back there?" All looked back at him.

HIsagi 'pfft'd'. "The freakin' guy called up Rukia…." He plopped down on the long sofa. "Apparently, Ichigo is really having a blissful moment there, says Kaien…. And our bets a total waste."

"Well that sucks." Yoruichi placed her hands on her waist. "Can't wait huh, Kaien?"

Kaien acted innocently. "Whatever do you mean? I just wanted to test out my roaming."

Nice Try.

"Anyway, if that's how it is, I hate to break it to our carrot top, but he's gotta go home."

Urahara grumbled. "Ah geezz…. And I thought I would have lots of money with the bet."

"I would give everything I own…."

"Oops… sorry.. it's mine." Kaien smirked and took out her cellphone. "Rukia?"

Everybody turned to look at Kaien's direction after he had mentioned the petite girl's name.

"Yeah… it's me.. listen…. I just want to know what's going on in there… I wasn't able to ask the full details last night… you know the drill…" Rukia tapped her chin with her chappy pen.

Uryuu turned to look at her as soon as she mentioned that Kaien guy's name. "Him again? What's Rukia up to now?"

"I kinda thought about it now.. but isn't Ichigo needed there already?" She wondered.

Kaien smiled and sighed. "well, it's a long story… but I think you should talk to Yoruichi about it." He handed the phone to the tanned woman.

As soon as Yoruichi finished saying 'hi' to Rukia, the story went flowing in.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting down on the living room sofa when Orihime and Tatsuki came back from their 'mini' shopping spree.

"Oh, hey Kurosaki… What are you doing here?" Tatsuki called out and approached the orange haired man. Ichigo was baffled for a while and he gave out a small smile. "Oh nothing… just, just hanging out I suppose. Rukia's in the room with Uryuu… and I can't stand being inside the room with her when she's all pissed and oops…"

"You don't have to hide it from us…. We know your little argument last night." Orihime giggled.

Ichigo was about to ask her how in the hell did she know when it dawned on him. "Oh right… fiancée information gateway."

"It's just a little thing…."

"…That turned out big…" Tatsuki butt in. "Look, it's not really a mystery to us that it so happens you and Rukia are both stubborn."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, what's up with these women and their power of predictions?

Dead on, was all he can say.

"Look, if it's not much trouble.. you can take her here.. during karaoke…." Orihime handed Ichigo a piece of paper.

"We're not going to tell you what to do when you get there… just do what you have to do—except anything perverted buddy." Tatsuki threatened. "Apologize to her you nitwit."

"Ha?" Ichigo stared at the paper.

"Pretend we didn't talk about this…. You won't remember anything… we didn't talk…" Orihime waved around as she and Tatsuki left.

"Ori… he already knows that it's a secret, he won't spill to Rukia…… come on let's go…" Tatsuki pulled on to the hem of Orihime's dress.

Well, that was weird. Ichigo thought and opened the piece of paper.

Yep, weird but great friends indeed.

* * *

Byakuya tapped the table with his pen, he was still thinking about Ichigo and Rukia.

He knows there is some kind of connection, but the orange haired brat looks like he doesn't have any idea on what to do with it. His sister, was obviously clueless for she just came from a major break-up—which he intends to fix, meaning castrating one red haired guy—but she is showing some signs of attraction too. Now, Byakuya isn't always the snobby, over protective brother that he is stereotyped with, but the thing is he also can't let some orange haired brat take advantage of his sister.

He grumbled and placed a hand on his forehead.

The things he stumbles with when it comes to Rukia. It was more stressful than his job!

He took a glance at Rukia's childhood pictures placed inside a drawer on the right corner of his desk (carefully placed with three kinds of locks so no one would know he's the sentimental kind of guy and ruin his reputation.)

Baby pictures, preschool—where he had to be called to the principal's office because Rukia, apparently bullied three bullies and shoved play box sand on each boy's mouth—middle school—another case of 'principal's office' trips…high school and then college.

College--this is where his (over) protective brother genes kicked in…When Rukia fell in love with the red haired baboon.

And now, she has a life of her own—but still attracting trouble all the same.

Maybe… maybe that's why this is making it hard for him. Rukia has a life of her own now, whether or not he likes it, she is going to stick with that orange haired brat… and the carrot top doesn't look like he's going to back out on her either.

So he may still be around, on the lookout in case anything goes wrong… but he figured he can't meddle forever.

"So… come on Kurosaki, show me the connection…." He whispered mostly to himself.

A knock was heard from his office door. "Come in." Byakuya ushered.

"The dessert you asked for sir." Smith came in with a cup of ice cream. Byakuya raised an eyebrow as the old man placed it in front of him. "I asked for dessert."

Smith smiled back at him. "And you have one sir."

Byakuya groaned. "Does it have to be strawberry?"

"Well, I thought that you might want one too since your sister likes it so much…."

The older Kuchiki closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he needed a vacation from all of this.

* * *

"So?" Ichigo stared right at Rukia, as he slowly but not obviously looked at her beautiful and simple form in that nice beige lacy one piece dress.

"SO?" Rukia looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you checking up on me?'

Ichigo coughed, okay, maybe a little too obvious. "NO!" Ah, denial is such sweet thing.

"You better be not!" Rukia walked past him and caught scent of his Armani cologne.

"I wasn't! Don't be too full of yourself midget, your tiny body won't be able to balance a big head."

And the carrot top earned a kick on the shin.

"OW FUCK MIDGET!! THAT HURT!!"

"You deserved it berryhead."

"Ahem." A cough came from the door and both turned to see who it was.

Tatsuki stood there with a knowing smirk on her face. "I'm not bothering anything am i?"

"Tatsuki." Rukia turned to look at her friend and smiled. "No, no you're not…. So, are you guys ready?"

"I was supposed to ask that." Tatsuki came again. "But then, yeah, we're ready too if you are."

"Great. Come on Ichigo, move your lazy bum so we can get this over with."

Karaoke was a great idea, Orihime and Tatsuki had been itching to sing their hearts out since they had that Reunion back in the island. Uryuu sat there on the background and watched his fiancée go all giddy and bubbly as she danced and sing in front of the Karaoke box.

Ichigo sat on the other side, minding his own business—and stealing a couple of glances at Rukia—"whoops… did I just caught her staring at me?"

Oh Yeah… she was gaping at him… oh for the love of all that is sexy, she just gaped at her!

And she even told him not to do the same with her!

Realizing that Ichigo was now looking back at her with that silly smirk on his face, Rukia quickly gulped and slowly turned her head away from him, to make it look like she JUST glanced and definitely NOT stared.

But it was too late now, the orange haired idiot was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So… were you checking up on me?" His pearly whites shown by the way he grinned so cockily.

"N-NO!" Two denials in one day… sweet.

"Oh really? I thought you were by the way you gaped with your mouth hanging open."

Rukia flushed and then frowned. "How dare you, I wasn't gaping with my mouth open!!" She turned away from him. "I-I was just thinking about something okay?"

Ichigo thought his mouth would rip from his immense grin. "Really? About what?" He scooted near the petite girl. "Look Rukia, it wouldn't hurt to just tell the truth… I would gladly appreciate it."

Rukia scoffed. "Oh, and make your ego reach sky high?"

Ichigo moved back and chuckled. "So, you admit you were checking up on me."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you said you just didn't want to admit it because you don't want my ego to boost!"

Oh, this is getting wonderful….

….until Tatsuki bellowed from the microphone. "Uhm guys, if you're going to argue about staring and stuff, could you go out for awhile? You're breaking the 'singing' atmosphere."

Rukia stared. "Oh right… sorry Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu…. We'll shut up now… but if Ichigo doesn't, feel free to kick him out."

Ichigo glared at him. Bitch.

The three had other things in their minds, especially the one involving Ichigo and their plan. "Oh no, is that okay? I mean, shouldn't you make a closure with such argument?" Orihime came—she was never a really good actress.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. WTF? "Really, Ori-chan. It's nothing… no need for some closures or whatever."

Tatsuki slapped her forehead, she wasn't buying it, and they needed something witty, something…

"Look, I would appreciate it if you talk it over for awhile than having us risk another bickering moment from you two."

Okay, not witty but forceful is good.

Uryuu stood up. "Now, now, kids.. let us not anger auntie Tatsuki…"

"What the hell Uryuu? AUNTIE?!"

Uryuu sighed and whispered to Ichigo. "You dolt, have you forgotten the PLAN?" Ichigo stared at him, and luckily for Uryuu, he got the message. "Oh right.. shit… I forgot."

Rukia was taken aback at the scene unfolding. "Wait.. what the hell is going on?" She inquired. Were they trying to get rid of her and Ichigo?

"Stop arguing… we need closure for this." Ichigo grabbed her by the waist and out they go towards the door.

"Wait my cellph--."

"You don't need it." That was deliberate, with this plan, he didn't want any disturbances—disturbances like Byakuya and _especially_ Kaien.

SLAM.

"Okay… since that is over with, Ichigo would proceed with the other steps in this PLAN." Tatsuki grinned.

"Yes… I'm sure it would go out well." Orihime giggled and took the song book, browsing for some good songs.

"It better be, they are getting annoying." Uryuu mumbled. "Anyway, let's just move on with the show."

And they had good Karaoke.

* * *

"Oh hey, Ichigo, put me down!" Rukia snarled.

"Shut up midget… just cooperate." Ichigo moved towards the parking lot, still carrying Rukia by the waist.

"I won't shut up if you won't stop man handling me!"

"Geez, Fine, woman.. here!" He plopped her down on the front seat of Uryuu's car. "Ouch damn you moro—oh hey, this is Uryuu's car."

"Yeah… and he lent me his keys… we're going for a drive. Now shut up and sit back." He pushed the girl on the seat as he placed the seatbelt over her.

"A ride? What the hell? You don't even know what's what around here! This is nuts!" Rukia fought again.

"Look! I swear I'll…just.. just shut up okay?" Ichigo slammed the door and got on the driver's seat. "I'm still human… what are a little road directions anyway?"

Rukia gaped and then gasped. "You guys planned this! I knew it, I knew it!! That's why you guys were acting all weird and stuff." She glared at him. "Where are you taking me?'

"Orihime told me there is a seaport restaurant near here.."

"We're not going to eat around there without them!"

"Apparently yes… they planned this along with me.. so shut up already." He looked at her. "Can't you at least be a little appreciative of our efforts?"

"I'm a little suspicious actually."

"Che.. midget bitch."

They finally arrived at the restaurant and true enough that it was planned, since a table up at the balcony was reserved just for them and they could see the wonderful city lights just across the sea.

In between the fried squid and buttered shrimps, Rukia decided to break the silence. "What is this all for really?'

Ichigo scoffed. "Can't I just say thanks to you this way?"

Rukia's eyes widened and then felt apologetic. "Oh.. sorry.. I didn't mean it that wa--."

"It's okay midget…. I just wanted to say thanks and apologize for last night… I didn't mean anything I had said… Just…It's just.."

"Alright I get it." Rukia snorted. "And yeah, thanks for this… no matter how unorthodox your way of asking me out to eat, I really appreciate it… Plus, I'm sorry too…"

Ichigo smiled at her and she did back. "So, truce?"

The petite girl thought about it for awhile as she tapped her chin. "Yep, truce."

"Oh.. right before I forget…." Rukia stood up and went near Ichigo. "Uh ye-yeah?" He blushed as the girl neared him, her hands creeping up near his ear—to his side.

He closed his eyes in what he thought was a kiss but felt a sharp pain come out from his earlobe. "Ow hey what the hell!" He scrambled.

Rukia pinched Ichigo's left ear and snarled. "I learned something back at home…." She pinched even more and Ichigo almost slammed his fist on the table. "What?"

"Apparently, someone is being missed there… and by now have lots and lots of postponed appointments."

"Oh holy shit! How did you know? Shit! Was it Kaien? I swear if it's—"

"It wasn't him. I called them back there… I was a little suspicious of you lazing your time here and stuff so I asked Yoruichi."

"Shit.." Ichigo cursed again.

"I thought we talked about personal jobs? Our priorities?" Rukia gritted her teeth. "I don't want to be responsible for your downfall—which I hope won't ever happen!"

Ichigo looked at her and his eyes softened, behind everything; she is still concerned about his welfare. "No… No you won't be responsible… and what makes you think I'd forget about my priorities? You darn midget!" He pulled her in for an embrace. Rukia was taken aback at the sudden movement but stayed that way anyway. "Look, if I weren't here, would you have preferred that?"

Honestly, Rukia didn't want that. Besides her friends and brother, Ichigo has been the reason she can stand up on all of the things that happened to her. Simply put, she gave him hope and perhaps even life without even trying. She had after all admitted it to herself already a million times, but today was different, it weigh down on her chest like it's the biggest thing given to her and she has no choice but to stick to it.

"Well?" Ichigo came again.

"Shut up, I can't think" She scowled.

Ichigo laughed a bit. "Well, you don't have the time in the world."

Rukia looked up at him. "If you weren't suffocating me, then I would have given an answer by now."

"I don't think that's the reason… I mean, you can't give an answer and yet you could bicker with me in this position?"

"You're just trying to feel me up."

Ichigo blushed. "I-I do not!" He let go.

Rukia shouldn't have said that, really she shouldn't have, because she missed the warmth he had given with that embrace. "Hey.. Rukia."

"Yes… Alright… I wanted you here okay?" She flushed and went back to her seat.

Ichigo patted her head in which she swiped his hand away. "Good girl."

Violet met amber.

Rukia sighed and placed a hand under her chin. "Let's go home."

"Uh now? But we haven't finished dinner ye—."

"Idiot. I was referring back to Japan."

Ichigo stared at her and soon a tinge of red came crawling up his cheeks. "Right… sure… home."

* * *

The next day, Byakuya was surprised (only you can't tell the difference because Byakuya doesn't show it) when Rukia came in his office telling him that they (they meaning her and Ichigo) would be going back to Japan tonight. His eyes narrowed every time Ichigo passed in front of him, but he agreed anyway, his sister is an adult now, and can make her own decisions.

But narrowing his eyes every time Ichigo walks past him, and giving threats plus sending shivers down the boy's spine won't be out of the list—yet.

The trio, Orihime, Uryuu and Tatsuki congratulated Ichigo for a successful night out alone with Rukia outside his territory. Of course they wanted to know what happened, but Ichigo just wouldn't spill.

In the end, Tatsuki went home because she's needed back at her place and job. Orihime and Uryuu decided to tag along but dropped by somewhere else alone since they had time left for some vacation of their own. Before all that shindig, Rukia's friends promised her that they would contact her any time of the day they could and then told plus threatened Ichigo to take care of Rukia or else.

A series of threats and what to do were enumerated but are too long to be listed down.

Ichigo decided to call up Urahara to inform them that he and Rukia would be coming home. The stupid perverted manager had the guts to yell out that the reason he would be going home early for was because he was 'cock blocked' by Rukia's brother. Curses came, and more wondrous thoughts about how to kill some perverted manager came into the carrot top's mind.

Byakuya bid the two farewells not after giving Ichigo another batch of his death threats. (Ichigo: I swear I saw him crush a strawberry with his black, polished shoes when I came in!)

Rukia walked in front of him, pulling behind her a small suitcase. He quickened his pace and took the bag from her. "Here, let me carry that."

The girl looked at him for awhile and turned away—blushing. "Thanks."

"No Prob… come on midget… let's move it so we can get home." Ichigo smirked and turned to move towards the departure area.

"R-Right.." She stammered and followed behind.

Yes, home. This is definitely it.

* * *

I'm finally done! Gwah! Honestly speaking, I went into a stage of mental block… Neil Gaiman once said there is no such thing as mental block… so yeah, maybe that's not what happened but it sure feels like one. In order to block out negative vibes—and to block out more mental blackness—I decided to make artworks in the meantime. I have made a manga-like rendition of last chapter's 'if you only knew' singing portion of Ichigo to Rukia. Check it out here… replace the: (dot) with the usual '.'

burnedbacon(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/If-you-only-knew-81075765

I truly appreciate the amount of patience you readers give me. Whether it's with the artworks or here—mostly here—and that won't be left unrewarded. I shall solely dedicate all my hard work to you guys. HUGS To Kazukagi, thanks for always reminding me about my shortcomings… you've been a doll.

I shall move on after this. Gah, I won't promise anything anymore… but I swear to my soul I'll do my best!


	31. This sickening feeling

OFFICIALLY BETA-ED VERSION BY KAZUKAGI

I'm sorry I'm late for the nth time again… and this time, I have a very reasonable but hateful explanation for it.

I have been working on this chapter not using my computer.. so I had to place the whole file inside a USB device.. All is going good when suddenly, my usb got corrupted and I don't know why. I tried trying to find some ways on how I can get the file from it then reformat the whole thing and so on but it wouldn't work… I cried the whole night out of frustration and the realization that I had to start from scratch on this chapter again… I am so sorry, but I had been very down because of it.. luckily, I had enough motivation left to finish this…

Regarding my free time updating, I won't promise anything anymore to avoid expectations—since I seemed to have a jinx when it comes to me promising and not being able to comply pronto. Especially with the sudden bad thing that happened..

Cheer on people, KAZUKAGI is now my official beta yay! A big hug and thanks to kazukagi! My fics would now be error free.

Only this is not the Beta version yet. I haven't been able to contact Kazukagi for this because he is busy as well at the moment and I don't want to be a pest to him. So expect this to have a few errors here and there but it will be fixed soon, I just had to update so sorry..

Lastly, if the whole letters and stuff in this chapter is a bit screwed up, do forgive me.. ffnet recently did some changes on their documents type etc, and I am still getting the hang of it. Last chapter I believe was kinda messy since my lines and per scene spaces were erased.. gyah.

I shall stop now and move on to the fic. Thank you for supporting this and my other fics plus the artwork, you are all GOLDEN.

HUGS.

SHOUTOUTS!!

KuroitsukiNoMai– Thank you very much, Glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this one too.

-AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY- Sorry, I think there's no Ichiruki moment here… yeah Kaien will stir things up plus another character, Thanks, please enjoy this one.

**Jay95 **– ooh the birthday presents seemed to have been totally gone from my mind.. if I get the whole memory back, I might inject it in later chapters. Thanks for the support, and please enjoy this update!

**Kelcey** – I am proud and quite honored to be favored by you! I am very glad you liked it.. so I hope you enjoy this update too!

**rukia death kuchiki**- Thanks. Here's the update!

**pigtopus** – Thank you, glad you liked it. And you don't have to apologize for reviewing late… I mean, I was late too. Hehehe Thanks!

**thmarth** – Wow, I am honored that you favored my story… I'm really, really glad you liked it. And I salute you for actually reading the whole thing for 8 hours. Even I don't last that long when I try to reread the whole thing. I shall keep up the good work for the benefit and pleasure of you guys! Thank you for the support!

**Ellie0223** – Here's the update! Thanks!

**Piccus** – Thank you for the wonderful praises! I shall keep up the good work for you people! Your happiness makes me happy too!

**akirk85029** – Thank you! Glad you liked it! Kaien will forever be irritating here… but not hateful.. I hope. Anyway, thanks again and hope you enjoy this one too!

**vreni** – hi ampfness! Momo will be coming in later chapters… Sadly, Kaien won't go away YET. Thanks and I'm glad you liked it.

**mau-chan** – No major fluff here.. sorry but it will come. Glad you like that slight fluff… I try my best not to overdo it. HUGS ingats

**brownpower** – Thank you! HUGS! Hope you like this one too.. only it's a little short than the usual.

**Mr.Biscuit** – thank you for your info.. yeah, ffnet messed up my dividers. Grrr… I had a hard time trying to arrange it again and figure it out. Heart Byakuya and crushing strawberry scene. Thanks!

**Shenhui** - Wow, don't die I don't want you doing that hahaha. Glad you loved it, and YES you could have Byakuya.. not that I own him or anything… And YES this chapter will heighten your hate factor towards Kaien… and I guess so would another character. I love a gang like Ichigo's too.. it seems as if you would have a colorful lifetime with them.

**Bella68 **– You have a pretty long review and you know what? I loved it. You gave meaning to everything the guys did in the story. Yeah, Kaien was pretty hateful.. and maybe more here in this chapter. I'm really glad you liked it and that gives me enough joy. Sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Missy **– Thank you. You should think that way often.. about fall being updated.. and maybe the gods would just pressure me to do one. Hahaha thanks. Glad you liked the previous one.. But I hope you enjoy this too.

**Trumpet-Geek –** The tension is still on I'm afraid.. Thank you so much for the support, and enjoy!

**MysteriousEyez **- Urahara is heart! Thanks!

**Izari-Hime – **Thank you very much, glad you liked it both. And do enjoy this one!

**shana.rose. **– hahaha Kaien is really starting to be hateful.

**Shirou Hana **– Seriously.. you have such a long and very godlike review, that I don't even know what to type back. I was typeless… equivalent of speechless in online terms. Hahaha but thanks, really, I'm glad you liked it very much. I shall try my hardest as things move along!

**Kazukagi **– Really, I adore your break down review… the points get it I swear! I really enjoy it.. it was like.. omg, a psychologist just analyzed the characters and is freakin' right about everything. Rukia's 'let's go home' won't just be a symbolism I promise that haha. Catfight on Kaien and Ichigo.. but not on this chapter though… not yet.. haha Byakuya is OOC because Byakuyya is fun to fool around with.. but I think I took it too far sorry about that. 'cockblocked' was such a funny word, I just had to use it with ichigo! Glad I made you laugh with that one. And for predictions.. yeah, senna is definitely in this chapter and it's not all peaches and flowers. Thanks again!

**Happyfacez **– hahaha we'll see, we'll see.. thanks again! Enjoy!

**Hisanachan **– confession is still far out back.. but it will come. Don't worry in the meantime, enjoy!

**sazuko07 **– Thank you!! HUGS!!

**Intercostalspace **– Thank you too!! Enjoy!

**Jeschura **– here's an update.. sorry for it being late and all. But anyway, thanks.. aww.. no happy dance? Hehehe enjoy!

**aniprincess13 **– Thanks for the anti-mental block pill.. it helped.. but then USB problems came along.. sob. Sprry for previous gender crisis lines and other grammar probs it wasn't the beta-ed version but it's fixed now. However, this chapter isn't beta-ed yet too… so expect a few errors here and there. Sorry.

**Nomanslandvicki **– hahaha gld you liked it and thanks!

--

_As promised, Chapter 30 of Fall _

_Previously on Chapter 29: _

_The next day, Byakuya was surprised (only you can't tell the difference because Byakuya doesn't show it) when Rukia came in his office telling him that they (they meaning her and Ichigo) would be going back to Japan tonight. His eyes narrowed every time Ichigo passed in front of him, but he agreed anyway, his sister is an adult now, and can make her own decisions. _

_But narrowing his eyes every time Ichigo walks past him, and giving threats plus sending shivers down the boy's spine won't be out of the list—yet. _

_The trio, Orihime, Uryuu and Tatsuki congratulated Ichigo for a successful night out alone with Rukia outside his territory. Of course they wanted to know what happened, but Ichigo just wouldn't spill. _

_In the end, Tatsuki went home because she's needed back at her place and job. Orihime and Uryuu decided to tag along but dropped by somewhere else alone since they had time left for some vacation of their own. Before all that shindig, Rukia's friends promised her that they would contact her any time of the day they could and then told plus threatened Ichigo to take care of Rukia or else. _

_A series of threats and what to do were enumerated but are too long to be listed down. _

_Ichigo decided to call up Urahara to inform them that he and Rukia would be coming home. The stupid perverted manager had the guts to yell out that the reason he would be going home early for was because he was 'cock blocked' by Rukia's brother. Curses came, and more wondrous thoughts about how to kill some perverted manager came into the carrot top's mind. _

_Byakuya bid the two farewells not after giving Ichigo another batch of his death threats. (Ichigo: I swear I saw him crush a strawberry with his black, polished shoes when I came in!) _

_Rukia walked in front of him, pulling behind her a small suitcase. He quickened his pace and took the bag from her. "Here, let me carry that." _

_The girl looked at him for awhile and turned away—blushing. "Thanks." _

"_No Prob… come on midget… let's move it so we can get home." Ichigo smirked and turned to move towards the departure area. _

"_R-Right.." She stammered and followed behind. _

_Yes, home. This is definitely it. _

--

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

--

Title: Fall

--

**Chapter 30: This sickening feeling**

"Can I take it off now?"

"What?" Isane asked as she looked at the boy standing in front of her.

"I said, can I take this off now?" Ichigo irritably pointed to the furry coat he is wearing. He was never really fond of this elaborate fashion and such—if you can call this normal clothing. he was basically a comfortable kind of guy, so he just put on what was necessary to put on and go. No more blings and stuff.

"No, you can't... at least not until after I figure out what alterations to do with that suit. " Isane smiled and jotted down some notes on her clipboard.

Ichigo sighed loudly. So far, this whole 'fashion' thing had taking up his time...not that he didn't' mind, but being with Senna is like him asking for hell to come over… only, it really did come. The girl was disturbingly clingy… Is this the same girl who at first meeting Ichigo thought of as kind of sweet?

"Alright… I'll be inside my dressing room Isane." He turned to look at the designer again. "Uhm… if you could spare me a few minutes, could you not tell Senna I'm in there? I want to rest my eyes a bit… "

Isane laughed, "Yes, I understand… Senna could be clingy at times…" She grinned. "It's your fault for being too sexy Ichigo."

The carrot top flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about.." He coughed and waved as he left.

As soon as Ichigo made it to his dressing room, he flipped his phone open to look for any new messages—none.

He closed his eyes and gave out a loud sigh. Two weeks had passed since he and Rukia finally got back home, and since then, they haven't seen each other or hanged out because of Ichigo's 'temporarily postponed' jobs—which composed of photo shoots, modeling and TV guestings. Then the rumors came flooding in. Apparently, those bullcrap of paparazzi learned about his 'sudden trip' with Rukia, and made up stories about them eloping and getting married on some island.

Yeah right—but it wouldn't hurt on his part if that were the truth.

But then again, it's a rumor, so he should suck up on his dreams. And thanks to that, another week was added in order to control that rumor and keep it from spreading and to save Rukia from utter showbiz embarrassment— or he will pay.

He grumbled yet again for the nth time that day and took off the fury coat even if Isane told him not to do so.

"It's like a freakin' oven in here." He took off his shirt and fanned himself.

--

"Rukia-chan, you should rest for awhile." Ukitake came in with a tray of tea.

"Oh. Ukitake-san….you shouldn't have… here, let me get that for you." She took the tray from the kind man and set it down on her table. Having two weeks off from Ichigo was very promising in regards to her job. She was working real fast on her manga and even got herself a new assistant. Well, Hanataro, a manga fanatic, had just become Ukitate's secretary but then again, Ukitake didn't have that much paper work so he kind of offered him to her to help her with her manga. She didn't complain, she needed all the help she can get and this time, from someone who is not a rock star.

Rukia admitted to herself that she kind of missed Ichigo's company… but she knew that they should make progress with their own careers. No more slacking off—at least on her part, and no more being a quite a loser… especially after that incident with her ex boyfriend.

Right now, she drove herself to work, in order to keep herself busy and maybe, help her to fully move on with her life.

"You should take a break Rukia-chan…" Ukitate sat down beside her and looked down at her artworks. "You've been working ever since you got home…"

"It's really okay; I've been itching to do some work actually… And also, I think I should lay low for awhile… I've been slacking off these past few months… and it won't help much if I want to make it big." She grumbled as she remembered those rumors that came flooding in when they came back. She and Ichigo eloping then getting married, where's this world coming to?

She was just glad Byakuya didn't know about it—yet. She had to hide herself from them and lay low while Ichigo goes off without her to make it look like nothing happened.

Ukitate just smiled at his little manga ka. He knew something happened back at her place, but he opted not to ask anymore. Right now, all Rukia needs is support, and he will give it to her—and apparently, Isshin would too. Turns out that old pal of his knew something about the petite girl's situation and dramatically declared that he would save his 'little daughter' from loneliness.

He sat there contented while watching Rukia ink some more of her works in silence.

"We're back." Hanataro came in from the front door, carrying some plastic bags he got from the convenient store, following behind him is a young man named Kaien.

Ukitate stood up and helped them take the stuff in his kitchen, while Hanataro tells him that it's his job. Kaien looked over at Rukia who didn't seem fazed about their coming and was all too busy with her manga work. He smirked as he opened a packet of noodles and poured some hot water in it.

"So, princess has been working hard e?" Kaien pointed at Rukia with his thumb as Ukitate gave him a smile and a nod. This young man, according to Rukia was once the temporary beats for the shinigamis and apparently cannot go full time because he works as a mechanical engineer at some company.

He seemed like a very nice young man, and he's been the one taking care of Rukia these past few weeks since he has a flexible time in his job.

"Yes she is… She's been pretty workaholic when she came back… so I insisted she work here with us rather than her working back at her place alone." Ukitate sipped on to his tea. "Plus, it saves her time coming back forth just for me to check her works."

"Makes you wanna think that something happened back at her place." Kaien interjected, and Ukitate looked at him with a puzzled face. "Or maybe it's just me… she needed a break anyway from the media. So it's good she's working here with you guys." The dark haired man laughed and took the cup noodles with him as he made his way towards Rukia.

"Hey… why don't you take a break for awhile?" Kaien sat down beside Rukia, which made the raven haired woman jerk in surprise. "Uh.. I'm almost finished anyway… what about you? Why are you still here? Don't you have work?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Kaien mocked hurt but Rukia didn't dive along with it. "I'm serious Kaien."

"I'm flexible ru-chan… you don't have to worry, I'm not sacrificing my job to be with you—although, I wouldn't mind….."

"Yes, yes.. I heard you… enough with the flattery." Rukia chuckled. "Now about that break… is that mine?" She pointed at the noodles in Kaien's hand. The dark haired man nodded and smiled, then raised the cup away as soon as Rukia tried to take it from him. "You can't eat with dirty hands… here, let me feed you."

Rukia flushed as Kaien tried spoon feeding her. "What? I-I can do that myself!"

"Look, it won't hurt anyone… just say 'ahhh'" Kaien initiated and Rukia finally gave in. "Alright, but just this one time okay?"

Hanataro and Ukitate smiled at the two, but vaguely wondered what Ichigo would do if he also saw this scene right here.

--

"Senna, wait senna…." Chizuru followed after her friend, making her short locks bounce as she ran after her with haste.

"Not now Chizuru… I'm looking for Ichigo." The young model looked from left to right as she quickly paced the hallway of the studio. "He promised me we would grab something to eat together.."

Chizuru coughed and raised an eyebrow. "It was more of like you FORCED him to say yes." She mumbled and just smiled casually as Senna turned to look at her with a sour face, inquiring what the heck she just said. The red head continued on as her friend decided to brush off what she had just said. "Why are you so persistent about this anyway? The guy's not even your boyfriend."

Senna stopped dead in her tracks and smirked. "We all know that you should always keep close what's yours….And Ichi's no exemption.. boyfriend or not, he's mine." With that, the stubborn model made her way outside the vicinity in search of the orange haired hunk while Chihzuru could only shake her head in disbelief.

--

Ichigo stared right at his cellphone, he knows he shouldn't because they all made a promise on this one… but, he wanted to know how she's doing… He sat there raising a hand on his orange locks.

"ARGH this is getting frustrating!!" He stood up and waved his hands around. "Alright! Alright I'll do it!"

"Eh?"

Hisagi made a more of like a surprised look as he glanced up to his phone. It indicated Ichigo's name as it blasted sweet music out of it. "Hey, hey… Ichigo's calling.." The tattoo faced man announced as he lifted up his cellphone for everyone to see. "So, just answer it." Hitsugaya gruffly said and the dark haired man did as he was told.

"Yep."

"Hey…" Ichigo grinned not really caring if his friend from the other line cannot see him. "How's it going on there with you guys? Miss me much?"

Hisagi rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Not really… we're havin' a blast without you here…"

"Bastards." Ichigo answered back and grumbled. "Look, just answer the darn question…" "We're doing fine Ichigo, only I think that's not the real reason you called us eh?"

The carrot top flushed, quite grateful that the group couldn't see him, but he shouldn't feel so glad about it. "You're like an open book Ichigo… I can even tell it from the sound of your voice. Just spill it out on me so we can get it on."

"Alright, alright…." Ichigo sighed. "I was supposed to you know, try contacting Rukia today…" Hisagi cut him off. "But you do know the week isn't over yet.. you shouldn't; we made a compact about this."

"I know. That's why I didn't…"

"So you called us is that it? You do know better than to waste good money on unimportant calls." Hitsugaya teased.

"Wha-what the fuck?! Am I on speaker phone—AGAIN?!" Ichigo growled, he should have known.

"You should be used to it." Hisagi snickered.

"Don't mind us Kurosaki-kuuun!!" Urahara sang as he waved a glass of wine he had been sipping since the meeting started. "Look, it's not as if were not busy here too Ichigo, so get on with it… what about Ru-chan?" Yoruichi spoke with a hint of malice at the last part of her sentence.

"Just wanted to check up on the midget… then tell her I'm having a blast unlike her." Ichigo forced a laugh. "She was all high and mighty saying she'll be having a time of her life and stuff...I'll show her who the loser is."

Everyone just sighed and grinned, getting the idea behind all this sudden conversation. "And that can't wait? You could tell her that after this week." Hitsugaya ranted on sarcastically.

Ichigo wanted to break the white haired brat's neck. "I might lose the momentum of the insult!"

"What's the use? You didn't even contact her in the first place... I won't deliver that message to her." Hisagi snapped.

Before Ichigo could go in berserk mode, Chad decided to just tell Ichigo what he had called for—and too shy to ask. "Rukia's doing fine Ichigo… so you should just do your job there too with ease."

That calmed him down and made him smile. Chad really knew what to say in these situations—without embarrassing him like the others. "I don't really care what she does, but thanks anyway Chad." The carrot top spoke in an attempt to make it look like he really didn't give a damn. But that's good, as long as the giant said she's okay, he can trust that.

So everything went well…

..Until Urahara opened his big fat mouth.

"Oh right, Ru-chan is doing mighty fine! I had Kaien look after her during our absence!"

Everyone turned to look at their stupid manager then turned again to look at the cellphone in where Ichigo suddenly became quiet.

"You idiot! Why did you say that?" Yoruichi whispered and gave her fiancée a number on the head. "What's wrong?' Urahara whimpered.

"I see…" Ichigo came again and everyone became stiff out how cold his voice was. "I'm going now guys… I have this modeling to do. You do your job too."

With that he shut down his cellphone and the dial tone echoed around the room.

Hisagi sighed and switched his cellphone off, cutting the deafening beep of said phone. "That didn't went well I must say." Hitsugaya irritably looked over to Urahara. "I'm not going to meddle with Ichigo's affairs… but I have never heard that tone before; that must have pissed him off I know that… I'm sure you have a back up plan in that twisted head of yours on why you had to point that thing out with Kaien to him."

"Eh?" Urahara inquired quite innocently.

Yoruichi sighed. "Well there's not much we can do about that… I suggest we just do our jobs before Ichigo rakes us in for that… because I know very well he'd be doing his perfectly today."

--

Isane had never seen this much fire and determination in Ichigo's mood. It's either he finally became serious about this modeling or he's in a bad mood. But considering that 'extra' scowl on his face, she figured it was the latter. "Alright last round on the ramp and it's a wrap!" Isane announced as the models stood up to get ready for another painful walking.

Ichigo took a small blue towel from his duffel bag and wiped his sweaty brows with it.

"Ichi-poo!" Senna's squirmy voice came and Ichigo had no choice but to look at her. "Why didn't you met up with me during break time? You promised we'd eat lunch together." She placed her hands on her waist as she made a slight bop on her hips and pouted.

Ichigo just stared at her, mind still locked at the conversation he had with the group.

"So… Rukia's hanging out with Kaien eh?" He seethed. That whole thing made him boil mad and the cracked cellphone in the trash can is enough to prove it. "She must be having a freakin; good time." He grumbled inwardly as images of Rukia and Kaien having the time of their lives popped in his mind.

The hell with her goofing around while he dragged his ass out here to work, 'I thought she said she'd be in 'purely business mode' for two weeks of them not seeing each other? '

Not that they were really 'seeing each other' but really… she should be considerate enough. In what way, he didn't exactly know how. "So she likes being taken care of no matter who it is eh? Spoiled brat.."

"Ichi-poo?" Senna came in again and that snapped Ichigo out of his angry train of thought. "Uh…" He intelligently replied.

"You weren't even listening!" Senna shrieked and the carrot top winced. 'Who in good's name would listen to that banshee voice of yours?' he whispered to himself. "Uh sorry…. Just thinking." He lamely excused.

"I asked you why you didn't join me during the break?"

"Oh right.. I had to talk up with the group… I'm not a one man band you know.. I still need them."

"Oh great… Alright I forgive you... but tomorrow, you promise we would eat together?"

Ichigo contemplated for awhile, and then the Kaien and Rukia scene went inside his mind again. She's doing great anyway, why the hell would I worry about her too much? I bet she doesn't even worry about me, so I should just do my own thing and enjoy to.

He gave Senna a slight nod and then the girl squealed in delight. He figured he'd give the girl a chance, not that he thinks that hanging out with her is a 'delightful' thing, but at least it would temporarily take his mind of a certain raven haired girl and his doppelganger.

"Alright everybody! Get to your places so we can move along and soak ourselves in a hot bath after." Isane smiled and everyone in the venue cheered.

--

Rukia glaced at her cellphone for the nth time that day and sighed; who is she kidding anyway? She knew she needed to get over this week before she could pester Ichigo again.

Wait a minute? Pester? It was usually the carrot top who did that, not her… she won't go that low to get any attention anyway, so maybe, she did kinda miss the ringing of her phone…

…and Ichigo..

So what? She missed insulting the vegetable head.

"Hey… Ru-ki-a.." Kaien teased for countless times that day, he wasn't really letting go of the idea of her taking a break and going out for awhile. Unfortunately for the spiky dark haired man, Rukia has a strong resolve and that meant she wasn't just going to give in if she doesn't really want to.

"No." She came again.

"What? But you didn't even hear me out."

"I said no Kaien.. I'm going to finish this and that's final."

"oooh… tough girl eh."

Rukia sighed and finally turned around to look at Kaien. "Aren't you supposed to be going home? I'm staying here for tonight along with Hanataro… I got permission from Ukitate-san already."

Kaien chuckled. "Well, so do I." Rukia raised a delicate eyebrow, trying to figure out whether or not the guy's joking. "What do you mean so do you?

Hanataro came inside with a couple of blankets in hand. "Oh Kaien-san… do you have a blanket already?" "Nope." Kaien waved as he stood up and took one of the mantles from the young man.

"Wha—Hana-chan.. what's going on in here?" Rukia stared in surprise. "Oh I'm bringing blankets for us tonight… you don't want to get the sniff—."

"That's not what I meant." Rukia rubbed her forehead. "Why are you giving him one? He's not…"

"I already said it right? I'm staying for the night…" Kaien smirked. "Why? You don't want me around Kuchiki?" The raven haired young woman was caught off guard and had no choice but to just sigh loudly and stood up to get her share of the blankets. "I didn't say that… It's just… I don't want any distractions from you right now."

"Oohh. Bluntly said. But don't worry, I have no intention to ruin your work process.." Kaien winked at her. "But distracted? Really? With what? My charm?"

"Alright. If you say so." Rukia gave him a light smack on the shoulder. "And for the record, you may be charming but that's not what I meant by distraction."

The amethyst eyed young woman stood up to prepare her futon beside Hanataro's, which make the meek young man sandwiched between her and Kaien. After everyone has settled in, Ukitate checked up on them to see if they are comfortable in their bed spaces—or in this case, the floor.

"Are you sure it's okay? I'm sorry I do not have enough rooms here in my place to accommodate all of you…" The older white haired man came.

"It's okay Ukitake-san.. You've done so much… We're really fine here... you should go and rest too." Rukia smiled. The man finally bid them a good night and left.

Rukia decided to give Ichigo a 'goodnight' message to at least make her stop trying to think about what ever happened to the orange man's day but was stopped by Kaien in the process. "You're going to be breaking rules Kuchiki…"

"But it's just a small message… it won't hurt... it won't count as.." Rukia tried to reason out.

"But it's still communication." Kaien bit back with a smile. "You'll end up the loser in this case... since Ichigo didn't even contact you or anything… that means, he can hold out on it than you."

Rukia stared at Kaien then at her phone. The guy's got a point, Ichigo could be pretty conceited when it comes to that, she half expected him to barge in and tell him that she's a loser and that she can't bear without him around.

Well she really did, but only a bit... and that she definitely didn't want the guy to know about that… so she closed her cellphone, leaving the 'goodnight' message unsent.

--

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kurosaki Ichigo." A boastful voice came which made the carrot top a little hesitant to turn and see who it was.

"Ugh… Grimmjow." Ichigo winced and then turned away.

Grimmjow, the vocalist of the band Arrancars and the rival of the Shinigamis walked right in front of Ichigo and stopping said man from his tracks. "Ohh hey, that's not nice…. Aren't you even going to say 'hi?'"

"I'm not in the mood for any of your jokes Blue hair." Ichigo looked up and sniffed.

"I was not joking carrot head." Grimmjow spat back.

"At least mine's natural."

"Heh… go ahead Mr. 'Favorite of the year' it won't be long before you clunk out of your throne… Senna's all ga-ga over you that you get positions like these… you're like, selling yourself."

"Shut up or I'll sink my fist at your face." Ichigo growled back, he really didn't want any of this right now. It was so early in the morning plus he wasn't able to sleep nicely last night for some personal reasons which actually contained nothing but a certain Raven haired girl. He really needed some distraction the stupid midget was all over in his freakin' mind! What the hell did she do to him anyway?

Oh right, he was fuckin' in love.

But even if he told himself that he won't care if she gives it back or not, the longer this is turning out to be, the harder the reality of her not really reciprocating anything sinks in his gut.

"I should have known in the first place it wasn't going to be easy… what the hell was I thinking?" He mumbles.

"Huh? What was that Vegetable head? You talking to yourself now?" Grimmjow snarled at him. "No. Now leave me alone you fuck." Ichigo growled.

"What was that?!" Grimmjow raised his fist and was about to hit Ichigo when Ulquiorra, Arrancar's basist came in and stopped him. "You know you're going to be in trouble with our manager when you do that." The stoic faced man spoke. "Now let's go… Aizen-san is waiting."

Grimmjow cursed and said something about being number one and whatever when he left. Ichigo didn't bother listening to his complaints anymore and turned to see Ulquiorra standing in front of him. "I apologize for whatever our brash vocalist said."

"UH yeah.. whatever." Ichigo just stared back.

Ulquiorra waved and turned to walk away, not after saying: "But keep in mind, that Grimmjow speaks the truth… we will beat you out of your throne."

Ichigo was taken aback with the man and stood there on the hallway, quite bewildered with the fact that Arrancar's members really are a bunch of arrogant people. "Geez, they should give themselves a break.." He ruffled his hair and walked towards the studio they were rehearsing.

--

"Thanks for today Ukitake-san…" Rukia waved as she opened the door of her editor's place. Ukitake waved back and smiled. "Are you sure you'll be going now?"

"Yes. I have to meet up with my cousin later on.. So I need to clean up my place first." Rukia smiled again. "Please tell Hanataro I've gone ahead… The poor guy's up all night trying to talk with Kaien…"

Speaking of which, said 'talkative' guy was nowhere in sight that morning when she got up. Rukia thought he didn't sleep not after that marathon he did with Hanataro talking about anything under the sun up until 3am in the morning—poor Hanataro probably didn't know how to say 'no' to Kaien. The raven haired girl was just grateful enough that she fell asleep even with that entire ruckus going on.

When she asked about it to Ukitake, the man just told her that the guy left already.

Well, so much for that. She needed to get home right now.

After walking a few blocks, her cellphone rang. She quickly looked at it to see who it was—half wishing it was Ichigo—and saw the lcd flashing Hisagi's name.

"Hisagi?" She asked. "Oh Rukia! There you are, thank God!" Hisagi breathed.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh… are you still at Ukitake's?"

"Uhm no… but I'm a few blocks near it why?"

"I'm on my way right there now to ask you a favor."

"What's that?"

"Tell me where you are and I'll just tell it you personally."

With that, she told him her location and waited for the tattoo faced man at the nearest convenient store. A few minutes later, Hisagi stopped his car in front of said convenient store and came out. "Hey."

"Hisagi." Rukia smiled. "So, what is your favor that you had to come see me personally?"

"Yeah uhm.. it's pretty important… but you do have a few time to spare right now right?" Hisagi smiled back and Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I suppose… why?"

"Here." Hisagi handed Rukia a brown envelope with a 'program' labeled on it. "What's this?" Rukia inquired.

"Well I was supposed to bring it to Ichigo because the idiot left it… he needs that for his practice… But then, Yoruichi called me about meeting the record company right now…" Hisagi trailed off as Rukia tried to sink into her head what he was trying to say. "So… I was thinking if you could take this at the fashion rehearsals…"

Rukia gaped. "Wait… but if I bring that, I would be jeopardizing the rules and…"

"It won't count… At least I won't count it as one.. You're just dropping it off to him, not much interaction there.." Hisagi winked. "Besides, tomorrow's the last day of the week… you held on to it enough as expected."

"T-Thanks… I mean, yeah.. It's not that hard.. It's not like I relied on Ichigo too much…" She turned to tattoo faced man. "Right?"

"Hisagi just smirked at her and closed her hands over to the package. "Of course not; now, go on and thank you for the favor.. I owe you one."

With that the two bid their goodbyes and left on opposite directions.

--

"Ichigo?" Isane called out after seeing the young man lazing on the roof top. "What are you doing here? Everyone's looking for you downstairs… I'm looking for you downstairs… you do remember we have a rehearsal to finish." The woman placed her hands on her waist and sighed.

Ichigo turned to look at the fashion designer and smiled. "You've been working too hard yourself… You should take a break." He spoke, while popping the sides of the soda can.

"I am… but I'm excited at the same time.. so you can't blame me. This is just equivalent to your energy on the stage." Isane suddenly turned serious. "Tell me Ichigo, do you not like what you are doing now here?"

"Huh? No! I mean. Yes I like this… I just have a lot in my mind lately. Then I happened to bump into that big head Grimmjow." He grumbled. "What's he doing in this place anyway?"

Isane giggled, so that was it, a little rival thing. Boys will really be boys. "Ichigo, you do know that this place isn't exactly rented only for us… They just happened to have an interview on the other studio so…"

"Oh right.. Anyway.. I'll be going down anyway… " He gave out a huge sigh. "I promised your 'princess' that I have lunch with her. You know how gruesome she can be when she doesn't get her requests."

"Tell me about it." Isane scoffed. "I just wish I was as brave as Kiyone when she cut off all transactions with her. Well, it can't be helped; I am a fashion designer and she's a popular model… Sucks but I need her."

Ichigo placed a comforting pat on Isane's back. "Haha… we'll get over it. With success come sacrifices."

"ICHIGOOOO!!" A shrilly voice came.

"And mine is starting about… right now." Ichigo gulped.

"You'll live through it… you are after all, THE Kurosaki Ichigo." Isane assured her. "Thanks." He said back.

"Ichi-pooh!! Let's eat lunch in my dressing room! I had food delivered there!" Senna giggled louodly while grabbing Ichigo's arm.

--

"You go right in there and take the first hallway at the left side. Their rooms should be right there." The reception smiled at Rukia.

"Uhm… thank you." The raven heard young woman bowed her head in appreciation and moved towards the entrance to the hallways. "Let's see now… first hallway to the left… Oh great… lots of rooms around here.. Where will I find that fool?"

Then she saw a short redhaired girl. "Uhm excuse me miss."

Chizuru turned to look at the person whose voice belonged to, and finding a cute and petite young woman standing with an envelope in hand. Attractive, the lesbian smirked. "Yes?" She asked back.

"Uh yes.. I seem to be lost… Do you have any idea where Kurosaki's room is?" Rukia inquired.

Chizuru eyed her one more time. Could it be that this girl in front of her is Kuchiki Rukia? The one Ichigo had been paired up in the tabloids? "And you are?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Kuchiki Rukia… I'm a friend of his… I was asked to bring this to him.."

"I see… Don't worry; I know where he is…" Chizuru placed her hand at the girl's back and pointed to another hallway. "Just take a right there. There are three dressing rooms there and one of it is Ichigo's… I think it's the middle one."

"Thank you." Rukia smiled and went on her way.

Chizuru smiled. "Nice looking girl that Rukia is…" Then she turned around to look for her bossy friend Senna, who went missing just before break time.

--

"Do you like your food Ichigo?" Senna asked and sat in front of Ichigo. "Huh? Oh yeah.. it's good…" He looked around Senna's dressing room. "Why are we eating here again?"

"Because silly…" Senna giggled. "Chizuru kept on pestering me… she won't look around in here during break time anyway. She thinks I went outside with you."

"Right… Anyway, I'm done. Thanks for the meal." Ichigo decided to stand up and leave, the girl was making him pretty uncomfortable, and her skimpy outfit didn't help. Who would wear such a thing during break time anyway?

"Eh? But there is still time… why don't you hang around some more?" The purple haired young woman insisted; and Ichigo just shook his head. "I really need to be going. I have to contact the gang and stuff."

Senna frowned and stood up. "You're just avoiding me!"

What, she only realizes that now? Ichigo thought. He turned to look at the girl to perhaps try to tell her that he's not, and she shouldn't be upset about it because he's really busy; when the girl grabbed his arm and pressed her body against his.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled, the girl's gone mad!

"You won't be saying that after this!" Senna glared and forcibly pressed her lips on him, making him try to break free but instead stumble back and drop on the floor.

SHIT!

Ichigo cursed inside. That fuckin' hurt. He felt his head throbbed as he hit it on the ground and Senna's teeth cutting his lip in the process. But behind all that, the girl didn't stop kissing him.

Rukia finally found Ichigo's dressing room but found it empty. She decided to wait for him or leave the documents there when she heard a noise from the other room.

"Oh right... maybe I could just ask them to hold on to this so I could go…" She smiled with such a perfect plan and went on to ask the person at the other room. "Oh so this is the famous Senna's room." She gaped in wonder and felt nervous to talk to such a high profile model when she realized that Senna's door wasn't closed for it opened slightly while trying to knock on it.

Rukia was taken aback at the scene in front of her.

The girl, who was probably Senna; was on top of Ichigo… and they were kissing on the floor.

Rukia felt a little churn on her stomach and almost dropped the envelope. She held on to it tightly and thought that she shouldn't hang around too long; the two might get mad if they caught her 'snooping' around. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all her strength to walk away from the door.

The raven haired girl felt sick, and she wasn't exactly sure why… but this feeling, this nauseating feeling almost feels the same as when she saw Renji with Ryoko on that fateful night. Rukia shook her head; it may just be a coincidence… why would she feel something that is almost the same as with Renji's? Ichigo wasn't a love interest for that matter… he is special but that's just it right?

Right?

She doesn't have to give a damn on whatever Ichigo does with his life and time right?

Right?

She decided not to think about it too much and leave before she makes a mess on the carpet floor.

"Kuchiki-san?" Chizuru asked, which made Rukia look up at the owner of the voice. "Oh. H-hi… uhm…"

"Chizuru... my name's Chizuru sorry about that, I wasn't able to give you my name before." The red head girl looked at the envelope Rukia is still holding. "You still haven't given that to Kurosaki?"

Rukia jerked a bit when Ichigo's name was mentioned and she bowed down. "Uh no… I wasn't able to locate him. I'm really sorry…but could you just give this to him? I have something important to attend to."

"Sure no problem… Are you okay? You look pale."

Rukia forced out a laugh. "Must be because I haven't eaten yet… Thank you very much… I really should be going now."

"Uh.. bye take care." Chizuru waved.

"Thank you… you too." Rukia smiled back and left, a little down on her part.

--

Ichigo pushed Senna off of him hard. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?!" He growled, not really liking what happened.

"Ichigo, I love you! Can't you see that? I need you! Why can't it be like before?!" Senna grabbed on to his arm. Ichigo wiped the blood on his cracked lip and brushed the girl off.

"Look Senna, I'm sorry… I don't feel the same way… You can't force yourself on me like that!" He turned to leave. "And there was never 'us' before… I don't know what made you think that way."

Senna glowered and started throwing things at him.

"Holy shit woman, you're crazy!" Ichigo yelled as he successfully dodged a vase that the girl threw at him.

"I don't care!! Just go back to your Rukia whore!!"

Ichigo scowled and cornered Senna on the wall, making the girl's eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't…" Ichigo's eyes darkened as the glared right at Senna's orbs. "Don't you ever call her a whore!" With that Ichigo turned away, leaving the bewildered model to cringe in fear and perhaps disappointment.

--

"Oi hey Ichigo…" Chizuru waved as soon as she spotted the orange haired young man. "What now?" Ichigo snarled, and looking like he had a bad day. "Whoa… Hold your horses… I didn't do anything wrong with you, don't snap at me." Chizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry… I.. uhm what is it that you want with me?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, a little thankful that he was able to get away from a 'mad' Senna right now; he doesn't have any idea what would happen later on in the rehearsals after all that happened.

"What happened to your lip?" Chizuru asked again.

"Look, if that's what you're just gonna ask me, I think I better g—."

"Oh alright I'm sorry… geez you're grumpy as they say." Chizuru shoved the envelope at Ichigo's hands. "Here. This came in for you, your program… I don't know why she missed you when you're just over there standing clear as day."

'She?' Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "Excuse me? She? Who exactly gave this?"

Chizuru smirked. "It was Kuchiki Rukia… I told her to look for you in the dressing rooms… I don't know why she wasn't able to see you.. you just came from there right?"

Ichigo gaped at the red head. "What? She came over to the dressing rooms? Where is she now?"

"She said she had some important thing to go to…oh hey Ichigo wait!"

The orange haired young man rushed over towards the exit of the building to look for Rukia. 'Rukia… Rukia came to deliver the envelope he left… He was finally able to see her and he blew it. But then, there was always the day after tomorrow…the end of the compact.

He was still frustrated with the Kaien thing but he wanted to see her to at least wash away the Senna incident, his lip was still stinging shit.

And then he stopped. She was nowhere to be found. Part of him tried to tell him that it's okay, there's always next time. And a part of him feels as if something is wrong and everything seemed to change after this.

Either that or he's really tired.

--

Rukia had never felt so pained in her entire life. Well, she did once… but to actually puke from it was something else.

She felt as if she had just watched some gore fest marathon with a full stomach. Only she doesn't have a full stomach nor was she watching anything gory. She closed her eyes and kneeled on the floor, taking deep breathes in the process.

"You okay miss?" Came a voice from behind her.

Rukia wiped her mouth and looked up to see a blue haired man with the most dazzling sea blue eyes. "Uh… I'm fine…thanks for asking."

"The name's Grimmjow. You sure you don't need any help?" Grimmjow offered his hand for her to stand up and Rukia only looked at it. "Aw c'mon… it's just a hand.. I won't bite you."

Rukia raised an eyebrow back at the man then to his hand again before taking it. "Really, thank you… I better go."

"If you say so…"

"Rukia… it's Rukia."

"So Rukia…something you ate?" Grimmjow smirked.

Rukia looked back. "No… something I saw." She dusted off her pants and waved, leaving the puzzled man behind.

--

That's it.. I know it's a little short.. but there you have it, an update and an introduction of the 'arrancars'; 'shinigami's' band rival. Haha. Not much Ichigo and Rukia interaction… I don't think there is any at all. I have a feeling Kaien and Senna would be on the 'hate' list… mostly Senna… This is mostly a little starting point from their return to japan. Also, I have reached 586 reviews, 126 faves and 110 alerts. Thank you for all of those, I shall strive to make better ichiruki stuff for all of you. Also, I have made a new doujin on my deviantart account. Please visit it here: burnedbacon(dot)deviantart(dot)com Right.. I have nothing else to say but to apologize again and again… sorry, sorry that this came in way too late. Nuff said I guess. I hope you like this one guys. Love you all!!


	32. The truth will set you free

Yep, major delay on sushi's part… sorry about that. haha. Our Labrador retriever just gave birth to 8 pups, along which 3 died so we only have five healthy little critters. I have been tasked to take care of them while everyone is out so basically, I have been their 'second' mother. I went into depression mode for the three pups, and sleepless nights with the remaining five that's why I didn't have time to do work on the computer. But anyway, since they are already 3 weeks old, and are a bit old enough to be left on their own, I am now back to my systems, thus the fanarts in my dev account and an update here.

Also, I have reached 615 Reviews, isn't that amazing? I love you guys.

So, enough rambling I guess…. Here goes.

SHOUTOUTS!:

**KuroitsukiNoMai**: Yes, all Senna's fault… haha thanks, hope you enjoy this one too.

**Jay95**: Glad Kaien didn't turn out so bad like I expected.. on the other hand, I really did want everyone to hate Senna. Hahahaha. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

**Kazukagi**: Long review as always.. and I love it. Battle lines. Woot. For now, there won't be much of a hint on Ukitake and the others… but Hisagi had made it obvious that he's on Ichigo's side, but still a friend to Kaien. Kaien on the other hand, now reveals his intentions here—which I think will be likeable. Senna will forever be a B… and hmm… Yeah, Rukia's pretty much in pain right now.. and we all know what will happen next.. denial, pure denial. Grimmjow has something up his sleeves, and I'm beginning to like what will happen between him and Rukia in the future… which you will have to wait and see. smiles Thank you for supporting this as always.

**Intercostalspace**: thank you, glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Rukia Death Kuchiki:** smiles Thanks. Sweet.

**Bella68**: Wow, long review.. I'm going to answer through bits of my memory. Yep, anyway, we'll all love grimmjow here.. because he'll be badass. Also, I'm glad I was able to hype up your creative mojo. Enjoy!

**Strawberry777**: Wow, thank you. I am so honored. I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Shaman-Taka**: Thank you, I am glad you don't mind it being late and all. I am going to try my best onwards here for all of you. Thank you very much, and enjoy!

**Conterra-san**: uh… any fixing between Ichigo and Rukia won't happen anytime soon I'm afraid. This is the conflict chapters and yeah, Grimmy is sexy as hell.. oohh do I detect a rukixGrimmy parts rather than kaienxRuki? Hahaha. Thank you, hope you enjoy this one.

**Aniprincess13**: Thanks for the advice… I try to make hundreds of copies of the fic in everyone's hard drives in my house. Hahaha Yep, I think I pulled that one wwell.. I'm glad.. I really want people to hate Senna. Ahahaha Grimmy makes an entrance! What will happen to Ichigo and Rukia? Haha please enjoy!

**Shirou Hana**: Thank you! Hate senna the most! Yay! Hope you enjoy this one too.

**Anim3 D3vil**: Wow.. thank you.. I am very honored when people tell me that they favor my story very much. I am just glad that this puts smiles on your faces. I hope you enjoy this update too. Thank you very much again. And oh, it's okay if you just reviewed now… I'm pretty satisfied to learn that you liked it.

**Anonymous**: please leave a name next time.. I would want to acknowledge all of you formally here in my shout outs. Thank you and glad you liked it even though you are a Kaien fan. Haha thanks again. Please enjoy this one too!

**Izari-Hime**: Haha Senna must die. Hahaha more twists will come in this story.. sort of like conflicts… It's not all fairytales in the life of our favorite pairing. Hahaha Im a sadist.. sob.

**Brownpower**: Haha thanks!

**Shenhui**: Hope you enjoy this update.. even if you ended up wanting ti bash evey characters head in the previous one. Haha! Thanks!

**Hisanachan**: Yes… Rukia is starting to like Ichigo… but will she acknowledge it? Let's see! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Pigtopus**: Wow, thank you. I am very honored. Glad you liked both fic and art… I'm soo happy. Yeah, senna must die for what she has done. In the meantime, enjoy!

**Ellie0223**: hahaha rivals… Ichigo won't be off his throne… I think. Haha. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this one too.

**Shana.rose**.: Hate is all over the place in the previous chapter eh? Wel, let's satisfy that hate… Enjoy!

**IntegralGirl**: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Missy**: Kaien and Senna are officially on the hate list! Hahaha. The perils of conflict. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this update and thanks!

**Jeschura**: I try not to let anyone suffer… so I'm sorry if I have delays now and then… Uhm.. this story is pretty long.. but I think.. I predict it won't last up until 50 plus… that'll be too much. I hope it's not boring you.. I have so much plans for this fic that I can't end it yet. Please enjoy this one too!

**Akirk85029**: Angst all over the place along with hate. Don't worry, it'll be fixed soon… just not right now.. I do want the conflict to build up a little. Thank you for the patronage, and I hope you enjoy this too! HUGS

**FullMetalLover1**: thank you. Enjoy!

**LadyShira32:** Thank you.. you could stop lurking now.. here's the update. Haha. Enjoy!

**-AngelicAnimeKitty**-: Yep, acid mouth wash would be good.. plus he needs to tend to that cut on his lip. Thanks, enjoy!

**Bittersweetirony**: Here it is, the update! Enjoy!

Again, if I missed anyone.. sorry… I'll just try to swing you in the next chapter. Thank a lot my friends!

--

_As promised, Chapter 31 of Fall _

_Previously on chapter 30: _

_Rukia had never felt so pained in her entire life. Well, she did once… but to actually puke from it was something else. _

_She felt as if she had just watched some gore fest marathon with a full stomach. Only she doesn't have a full stomach nor was she watching anything gory. She closed her eyes and kneeled on the floor, taking deep breathes in the process. _

"_You okay miss?" Came a voice from behind her. _

_Rukia wiped her mouth and looked up to see a blue haired man with the most dazzling sea blue eyes. "Uh… I'm fine…thanks for asking." _

"_The name's Grimmjow. You sure you don't need any help?" Grimmjow offered his hand for her to stand up and Rukia only looked at it. "Aw c'mon… it's just a hand.. I won't bite you." _

_Rukia raised an eyebrow back at the man then to his hand again before taking it. "Really, thank you… I better go." _

"_If you say so…" _

"_Rukia… it's Rukia." _

"_So Rukia…something you ate?" Grimmjow smirked. _

_Rukia looked back. "No… something I saw." She dusted off her pants and waved, leaving the puzzled man behind. _

--

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

--

Title: Fall

--

**Chapter 31: The truth will set you free**

'_How could you kiss, knowing that kiss may be special for me and then give it away to others?'_

"So, what's the matter?"

The raven haired girl was snapped back from her trance. Kaien who sat opposite hers leaned a bit and smiled. "What?" She asked a little bewildered.

The dark spiky haired young man shook his head and leaned back to his seat. "I said what's the matter.. You've been quiet the entire time that we're here."

Rukia just stared at the man and blushed. "I… I just have a lot in my mind, that's all… sorry if I'm not being such a good companion." Kaien sighed and gave her a warm smile. "It's okay… but I wish you would just tell me what's wrong… instead of me trying to figure you out for the past hour and so."

Rukia gave out a nervous laugh, really there was nothing wrong… is it? She was just thinking about stuff she has to do and… alright, so the thing about Ichigo and Senna kissing had been in her mind the whole time. However, she made it perfectly clear to herself that she wouldn't give a damn about what Ichigo does to his life and all, whether or not he was seeing someone, etcetera, etcetera…

All of that thinking was out of shock.

Shock? Yes, shock. Shock because he never told her he had a girlfriend…

Friends don't keep secrets to one another. It just wasn't fair! At least she convinced herself of that reason.

"So?" Kaien interjected in her thoughts again.

"So what? " Rukia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you, it's nothing."

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry.. I won't butt in…" Kaien chuckled. "So, have you met with Ichigo already? The agreement was over two days ago. You could see each other again."

Rukia seethed but didn't show it. "Just because the agreement's over, doesn't mean I should go and meet him pronto. I have a choice, and I chose to do things on my own."

Kaien smirked at the way Rukia forcibly said all that, it was obvious enough she was avoiding the citrus head, but as to why, he wasn't exactly sure. "Eh? Do things on your own… then why are you with me right now?" That came out as a tease with very appeasing results. Rukia flushed at the statement but suddenly made a comeback to not give Kaien the liberty of inflating his head with too much ego.

"Oh, you can leave if you want." She smirked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Ouch…" Kaien faked hurt and laughed.

Rukia gave out a small chuckle and then reverted back to sighing while placing her chin over her the palm of her right hand. "Hey." She called out to the young man sitting opposite her. "I didn't know Ichigo had a girlfriend."

Kaien was caught off guard at the statement, but got back up and chuckled again. "Where did that come from?"

"What? What came from? The girl? I don't know.. how should I kno—."

"I meant, where did that statement come from? How come you suddenly blurt it out like that?"

Rukia flushed, had she been thinking about THAT too much? She coughed and raised an eyebrow at Kaien. "Me saying that isn't the topic here… I just told you that I didn't know."

Kaien smirked, a very sly one at that. "Why? What's wrong if he has a girlfriend?" Rukia's eyes widened, "So he really has a girlfriend."

"Why are you so curious about it?"

"I'm not curious… I just want to confirm… because it's not right for him to hang around me when he has one…"

"You've been hanging around him when you were with your ex back then." Kaien clumsily spat back. Rukia nervously looked at Kaien and her eyes became sad. "I'm sorry…. Uhm.." The dark haired man tried to cough out an apology.

"It's okay…" Rukia forced out a smile. "Rukia…" Kaien scratches his head. "I guess I understand what you are trying to say… He is a celebrity after all, and with all that rumors and stuff about you and him.. I guess it really is bad for him to hang around with you if he has a girlfriend. But as far as I'm concerned, I didn't know he had either."

Rukia smiled and was glad that Kaien got her point. He wasn't being a jerk when he blurted that out; he was just well… he was just being himself she guessed. But at least he understood what she is thinking.

"But seriously…" The young man came again. "Where did that idea came from? Have you seen the girl?"

Apparently, she has, and in a very compromising situation with Ichigo too. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Are you sure you didn't know? He must be hiding it or something. The girl is Senna."

In all honesty, Kaien almost spat out the juice he had been drinking from his mouth, if it wasn't for Rukia sitting across him. So, carefully he tried to swallow the whole thing and ended up in a fit of coughs. "S-senna?" He coughed again. "Yes.. Are you okay?" Rukia handed him a napkin. "I-I'm fine… but what made you think that they are a couple?" Really Senna? The orange haired guy hated her with his guts and all.

"They were kissing." She unconsciously spat back.

"K-Kissing?! Lip-lock?"

Rukia frowned and slammed her hands on the table. "Yes Kaien, lip-lock, passionately, on the floor, limbs intertwined and all. Now will you stop with the twenty questions?" Kaien just stared at her and for some odd reason, his coughing stopped. "Right.. sorry… Again." The guy stood up and pats her on the head. "I'm sorry… now, why don't we go out and cool ourselves… I need to think too."

"Huh?" Rukia looked back at Kaien a little bewildered and Kaien disheveled her hair. "No more asking… let's go." He took Rukia's hand and pulled her out of the café.

Kaien had other plans now for today too, he needed to talk to Hisagi after this. Sure, he was competing for the girl too, but it's not fair to take advantage of her in her pained situation. He knew the moment he looked at those violet orbs of Rukia, she was troubled and a bit sad. But there was a difference with sad eyes of a girl who likes someone but in vain, to a girl with the same predicament but is hiding something. And Rukia was in the latter category.

There was something that happened that made her think of that supposedly kiss that she talks about between Ichigo and Senna so much.

* * *

"Have you tried contacting her then?"

Ichigo Kurosaki was very, very pissed. It was two days after their agreement and he wasn't given the liberty to meet up with the midget. "Of course I did, but it's either she doesn't answer it or she shuts off her cellphone."

Hisagi leaned back on her chair. "Maybe she's just busy."

"That's not an excuse. I'm busy too." Ichigo spat back and Hitsugaya scoffed. "Give her a break you selfish bastard… who knows, maybe she doesn't want to see you."

The carrot top glared at the white haired brownie and snarled. "Well, like I'm excited about seeing her—which I am absolutely not."

Chad smiled. "You're not very consistent Ichigo…. Isn't that why you are here with us ranting on how you weren't able to contact her for two days now?" Needless to say, the carrot top went red tomato and cursed inwardly, great, even Chad is giving out smart retorts on him.

"I'm not; okay? I'm pissed and all… she shows up at the fashion show rehearsal and didn't even bother to see me… how rude is that?"

Hisagi interjected. "Hey, hot head, she was just following instructions back then… She really wasn't supposed to see you... and be thankful that she even brought you your program." The tattoo faced young man smirked. "And what's that? You haven't told us up to now where you got that cut on your lip. Have you been lip locking violently with models at the fashion rehearsals? You sly dog you…"

That made Ichigo in a complete and utter rage. The thing with Senna two days back was hell, and he had to gargle his mouth to give him a sense of peace mentally that her presence in his mouth is gone. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!! Damn it, stupid rehearsals… stupid idiots… you're no help at all!!"

With that, he slammed the door as he went outside.

"We should really consider getting Ichigo into anger management…" Chad sighed. "He's been getting angrier and angrier everyday."

Hitsugaya picked up the newspaper. "Leave him; his snarls will get back at him anyway."

Hisagi stood up abruptly that the other two young men looked up at him. "I'll be going then too… I need to meet with Kaien." He looked back at his cellphone wherein the dark haired man had texted him about talking to him after he drops off Rukia at Hinamori's.

* * *

Rukia decided to go and visit her cousin and Aunt for awhile After all, she barely had time to see them the past few months, and she's beginning to miss them. Kaien offered to take her there before going off somewhere.

After a knock and a couple of sighing as they waited for the door to open, it finally creaked and out comes a peach girl.

"Rukia-chan… What brings you here?" Hinamori innocently inquired as soon as she saw her dearest cousin standing in front of their house with Kaien beside her. "Oh… I just thought you know, hey, I'd visit and stuff…" Rukia gave out a nervous laugh.

Hinamori raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You're not very good at hiding stuff Rukia."

Kaien chuckled. "That's what I told her too a few minutes ago on the way here." The young man just stopped laughing when he met Rukia's glaring amethyst orbs. "Yes, yes, you said that… But quit it with the 'hiding' business… I'm not hiding anything… and please, don't ruin this day… I just want to visit... that's all."

Hinamori smiled and gave her cousin a hug. "I was just joking… now, come in, come in... it's cold out there… February is much colder than winter month… The ice is all melting along with the wind." Rukia smirked. "You've been plugged in too much with that National Geographic thing."

Hinamori giggled and turned around to make Rukia follow her. Before entering, Rukia looked up at Kaien. "Aren't you coming?"

Kaien waved his right hand and smiled. "Nope… I have to decline your offer for today I guess… I have to meet up with Hisagi…" He coughed. "We have uh… matters to discuss."

With that, Rukia smiled and waved. "Well... okay then. Thank you for today and take care... oh and say hi to Hisagi for me okay?" "Will do, Rukia… will do." And with that, the dark haired young man left.

* * *

A certain carrot top paced back and forth his dressing room.

If the rug he had been stepping on and digging holes into could talk, it would have yelled at him to stop making such frictions that could perhaps electrify everyone he comes in contact with—or make his spiky haired stand up more.

"What the hell is she playing at anyway? She can't do this… this…" Ichigo sighed, a little frustrated. He wanted to know what happened to her, and it's as if she is deliberately avoiding him. Why is it that everything went hay wire since that forcibly kissing incident with Senna?

He had made it a point that he would be out of sight of the girl since that event. But because of the fashion thing—which is two days away—he seemed to luck out on that department. The girl was still all clingy, but less forceful when he says 'no' or 'quit it' or anything that would make her leave him alone.

Darn it, where was Rukia when he needed her to be in front of him? He was even thinking of taking her to the fashion show and now this?

It was bad enough that he wasn't able to see Kaien either throughout all of this… And missing Rukia plus missing Kaien equals them together.

Shit.

"Oh to hell with her, I don't have time for this shit…" He grumbled and walked away, trying to figure out where he going. And finally the rug gave out a huge sigh, silently thanking the God's that it didn't caught on fire.

* * *

"Hey… Gin…" Grimmjow grunted as he entered their assistant manager's office. "Oh hi Grimmjow, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Quit it with the bullshit talk Gin… tell me, what do you know about Kuchiki Rukia?" The blue haired young man picked up a pencil to play around with. Gin looked at him for awhile and smiled. "Kuchiki Rukia? You mean the aspiring manga artist and the 'rumored' girlfriend of Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah… her… what do you know about her?" Grimmjow threw the pencil away. "And… she is JUST a 'rumored' girlfriend right?"

"Apparently yes… they haven't confirmed anything after all. Why do you want to know?" Gin smiled slyly. "Are you interested?"

"I just want to know… so what do you know about her?" He grumbled again, "I've been googling and shit about her all night and couldn't get anything but vague stuff."

"Not much... she is not from here after all…" Gin sat down on his chair. "But I heard that she's the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, who is the CEO of a programming company back in her place… and has about thousands of branches around the world including here."

"So… rich little kid eh… What the hell is she doing in a place like this when she has all the money?"

"Passion… it drives you to do something insane after all." Gina came again. "Why don't you read her manga and find out?"

Grimmjow stood up and snarled. "Whatever…" Gin chuckled. "I gave you my fair share… now; can you kindly tell me why you are so interested?"

As soon as Gin asked that, Grimmjow could not help but smirk slyly. "Oh… she's a secret… that's all there is to it."

* * *

"He what?!" Hisagi blurted out and an old lady glared at him for shouting and he quickly bowed down to apologize. Kaien just sighed, so much for meeting at a local restaurant; it just wasn't ready to accept Hisagi's shrills of surprise.

"That's what Rukia said." Kaien shrugged, while Hisagi gave a few moments to take off in his mind the image of Senna and Ichigo ki—really, he can't believe something like that would happen.

But if it's Rukia who said that, then maybe it's true… Sure she have heard about Senna, (who hasn't?) but she haven't actually met the girl face to face nor her 'reputation' towards Ichigo… and as far as he is concerned, he knows Rukia has this thing about Ichigo…so why would she even lie about it?

Maybe she really doesn't see Ichigo that way? But if she didn't, why would she even give a shit about this?

Man, this was making his head crack with all that thinking.. and to think, it's not even his own problem.

"You okay?" Kaien cut through his thoughts. "Oh… right.. I'm fine.. perfect if I might add.." Hisagi let out a hysterical chuckle. "Seriously, Rukia saw them? And.. wait a minute… isn't this against you?"

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "I don't get your point."

"I mean, you made it clear that you're in this 'winning Rukia' game.. "

"Please, she's not a prize to be won.."

"Whatever.. I tell it the way I see it…" Hisagi sighed. "Anyway… As I was saying.. why are you fussing up about this too? Isn't this... you know against you? Having Rukia think about that 'incident' she saw means she has something for Ichigo right?"

"She does… I know that…" Kaien inwardly smiled at the way his friend's face contorted into something like confused and dumbfounded.

"Then…"

"I told you it doesn't matter whether or not she has 'something' for Ichigo… that 'something' is still indefinite. And besides…" Kaien placed his chin on top of his right palm. "I want this to be fair. I wouldn't want to jump on it with Rukia looking like she is hiding something and is giving her pain in her eyes."

Hisagi just looked at Kaien's direction. "Look, I know I am all pro Ichigo and stuff, but seriously, you won't get a girl with that kind of attitude."

"Well, you are fated to be with someone after all… So I'm still figuring out if it's Rukia or not." Kaien chuckled and Hisagi just shook his head. This guy is really something else.

"Anyway, so you're saying Rukia's hiding something?"

"Apparently yes… The kiss is one thing for her to think about... but there is something else." Kaien bent down forward and whispered. "And it's making Rukia think about said incident... more of like, forcing her to think about it."

"How sure are you about this?" Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "I don't know… I just… well I just feel it." The spiky dark haired young man answered back. "You can't just point out something just because you 'feel' it that way." Hisagi sighed and gave up, seeing the determined look on his friend's face. "Alright… I know what you want to do… find out about what the heck is making Rukia think about this 'supposedly' kiss of Senna and Ichigo."

"Right." Kaien smiled.

"I don't know… somehow I think you're gonna wind up the loser here."

"We'll see Hisagi, we'll see."

Unknown to the two, a shadow lurked behind the bushes where they sat near awhile ago.

* * *

"Kurosaki speaking." Ichigo grumbled through the phone's receiver. He was walking around the studio when he got this call from Urahara. "Ichigo." Came his manager's serious tone.

"Uh yeah?" The carrot top came again.

"I heard from Isane that you'll be having a half day today from the practice."

"Yeah… I asked for it… " Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "What about it?"

Urahara coughed. "Could you come over to my house after said practice?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, seriously, he had never heard Urahara this stern before—he figured it may be something serious so he just complied. "Right, straight to your house after practice." He mocked saluted even if he knows Urahara can't see him. Closing his phone, he vaguely wondered what all of it is about; usually it was Yoruichi who gave him that kind of tone.

Ichigo had no idea what awaited him that day.

No, he had no idea, absolutely no idea about any of this, and that is why when he came in with a small 'oi' to greet the people inside, he never expected to get hit on the face with his father's infamous…

"ISSHIN KICK!!"

He stumbled and crashed right at the hallway closet, its doors cracking open and splinters became dust and powdered around the room. Ichigo lay there for awhile, not moving and thinking what the hell did he do in his past life to get this kind of treatment from his own father for gosh sakes!

"I think you overdid it." Urahara placed his fan over his mouth and narrowed his eyes as if to observe whether or not Ichigo is still breathing.

"Yeah, I think I did." Isshin placed a hand over his mouth. "oops."

"OOPS?! What the hell, if the Shinigami's lose an egoistical vocalist, were doomed." Hitsugaya exasperated.

So much for the sympathizing idiot. 'Egoistical vocalist'? Where the hell did that come from?

"Guys, maybe we should check if he's still alive…" Came Chad's voice.

Don't worry Chad, I'm still alive, and will be ten times that when I get my hands on my Father's neck and snap it happily.

Ichigo grunted and stood up, almost pouncing on his dad if only Chad didn't stop him. "What the fuck are you doing here?! And kicking me?! Seriously old man, have you no shame in doing that to your son you bastard?"

Isshin frowned. "Have you no shame in breaking my little Rukia-chan's heart?" The old man mocked cried and pulled out a poster of Masaki from his pocket, planting it on Urahara's wall, and made Yoruichi disapprove of a sudden 'sticking' on her freshly painted partition. "Oh Masaki… tell me where have I gone wrong?"

"In the head obviously." Ichigo mumbled. "And what the fuck did you mean by breaking Rukia's heart?"

Isshin completely ignored his son's berating and continued with his conversation with his wife. "He's become a selfish, perverted man who have no shame in breaking innocent girl's hearts." Isshin wailed, which made Ichigo want to grind him on the ground and make him realize that he's a human and a freaky bastard one at that.

"YOU!" The elder Kurosaki stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo. "You… you animal! How could you kiss another woman when you have my little Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo was stunned and caught off guard. He paled and reddens at the same time. "Wha-What the fuc—"

"Stop! I don't want to hear your explanations! You have acted like a beast!" Isshin wailed again. "My poor, little Rukia-chan."

"Shit old man, I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo spat out. Hitsugaya, Chad, Urahara and Yoruichi just watched the intense conversation between father and son. "You have been kissing that girl Senna haven't you?"

WHAT?! How in good's name did he know about that?

"And even in front of Rukia-chan!"

"WHAT?!" He glared. Rukia saw… holy shit! That day… she must have seen them in the dressing room. "Holy shit… that's just an accident."

Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Well, to Rukia's eyes it wasn't"

"We're here." Hisagi called out, cutting off the conversation between the two.

"About time." Hitsugaya called out and stopped in his tracks when he saw amethyst eyes looked back at him. "Hey." Rukia smiled.

"Hey." The white haired young man looked at her and smiled, retuning the favor. He then turned to glare at Hisagi. 'What is she doing here?'

Before Hisagi could utter a word at Hitsugaya's mental telepathy question, the girl spoke.

"Uh… Hinamori asked me to bring some cake to you guys and…" She looked up to see amber orbs staring back at her. "Rukia." Ichigo called out, and the girl quickly turned away to talk to Isshin. "Ah.. Kurosaki-san… it's nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"Ah! Rukia-chan, there, there… hug papa…" Isshin grabbed Rukia and gave her a warm hug. The girl was surprised and then just laughed it all off. "Kurosaki-san?" She was a bit confused at the bizarre actions Ichigo's father is showing.

"You don't have to worry about a thing… You must be in shock seeing Ichigo kiss someone else."

Everyone's eyes widened, there the guy just slipped it out.

Shit. Ichigo cursed again.

Wha… Rukia gently pushed herself away from the man, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "H-How… And I'm not in shock." She looked at Kaien and frowned. Great, the news was probably all over town.

The spiky haired young man looked surprised as she is and shrugged, and then looking at Hisagi, which in turn stared at the floor. "Rukia.. hey, can we talk?" Ichigo coughed.

Chad didn't like this awkward feeling at all, so he decided to excuse himself, with Hitsugaya following him not after taking the cake from Rukia and telling her that they'll just prepare it.

"Everybody knows?" Rukia thought inwardly. "And here I am, thinking it would just stay between me and Kaien…"

"Rukia.." Ichigo came again.

"I'm sorry… I have to go back at Hinamori's place now.." Rukia faked smile and proceeded to head towards the door. Bowing down, she excused herself. "It was nice meeting you again Kurosaki-san… and everyone, sorry I can't stay long.. I have matters to attend to.." She refused to look at anyone's eyes. What, can't she even keep a secret with any of them?

Well, it was her fault anyway… she did trust them all too quickly.

But still. It was embarrassing to hell. Embarrassing because Ichigo might think that she was fussing about all of that… and then her kiss… her kiss with him.

"Oi Rukia, wait... can we talk for a minute." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"What are we to talk about Ichigo?" She smiled and left, Ichigo still trailing behind her.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Yoruichi gave out a long sigh. "You freak... spying on them won't get you anywhere." She slapped Urahara's head. Hisagi and Kaien just sighed deeply. "So, you heard our conversation… then gave it all away." Hisagi smirked. "Nice one Urahara."

The manager just smiled and looked over to Kaien which Isshin is now approaching. "You're not mad about what we did are you?"

Kaien just smiled. "Nope not at all.."

"I admire you Kaien… but I want my son to realize something right now…"

"But you do know that he's…." Kaien tried to interject.

"I know that he knows… But unless he does something about it, it won't get him anywhere.." Isshin smiled at him. "And in my opinion, if Ichigo does something about it, then that would be the only time everything would become fair in this little charade am I right?"

Kaien's eyes widened and he closed it with a smile. By golly, the old man's right. Here he was saying things about being fair but it wasn't fair at all. Ichigo, despite that he knows something about his own feelings, isn't doing anything to improve it as opposed to Kaien.

Hitsugaya coughed. "Excuse me for interfering, but.. you do know that after all of this, everything would be as awkward as it is."

Yoruichi and Urahara looked at the white haired prodigy and chuckled.

Hisagi sneered. "Of course we know that… we also know that it's pleasing to just let things unfold after interfering now and then." He sat down on a nearby chair. "Besides, what's done is done…"

* * *

Rukia quickly paced her steps and refused to listen to Ichigo's bellowing of her name. She wasn't about to let him catch up to her, that is until she slipped on the wet sidewalk.

Cursing, she carefully held on to a lamp post for balance. Ichigo caught up to her and helped her. "Hey… can we just talk?"

"Alright… yak away." Rukia grumbled and slapped his hand away from her. "Why are you mad?" Ichigo frowned. "Mad? I'm not mad… maybe embarrassed… I didn't want to tell you I saw you making out with Senna."

"Why not?" Ichigo frustratingly grumbled. "And… for the record, we weren't making out.. she forced herself on me.."

"You didn't have to explain… All of you, you didn't need to make such a fuss about it… It's not as if I care. I just said I saw you and her kissing… It's nothing to be serious about. It doesn't mean anything" Rukia snarled back at him.

Ichigo frowned. "Then why are you acting like you're mad?"

"Because Ichigo…it's just because."

"What the fuck? I can't understand you if you're giving me vague answers." Ichigo scratched his head. "Why were you avoiding me?"

"I wasn't Ichigo… I was just busy."

"Right too busy with Kaien."

"What have you got against him anyway?"

"Nothing… just, just look... just answer the question okay?"

"I'm not mad Ichigo and I'm not avoiding you" Yeah, lie away when you have the chance Rukia "Just a little pissed. How could you… how could you…"

'_How could you kiss, knowing that kiss may be special for me and then give it away to others?' _Was what she wanted to say but decided not to; After all, he made it clear that it was just a friendly kiss…and it doesn't really mean they are anything but more than friends. No one's confirmed that, and she sure as hell didn't want to because… because it's not right and she doesn't feel that way about Ichigo.

Right?

Right.

But still… friendly kiss or not, he shouldn't have done that if he had someone else.

Because, because… it hurt.

She didn't know why because it hurt… because maybe a part of her wanted his kiss with her.. his friendly kiss with her back during Christmas day to be special and not just something that's out of custom and stuff.

That thought was the thing that made her think about Senna and Ichigo's kiss.

And it churned her stomach for whatever reason, she isn't really sure.

"How could I what?" Ichigo asked, a little over to the top of his voice.

"Look, I'm not mad, the thing about this just friendly kiss or custom, it's a different thing for me… Please, I beg of you… just leave me alone.. don't hang around too much with me because I don't want Senna to get hurt… I know how much it is to get hurt."

"Rukia you don't understand."

"Yeah, maybe I don't… but I think what I am saying is right." She looked at him straight in the eye. "You should have just told me the truth."

What? What truth? No, Rukia.. you're getting it wrong damn it. Don't hate me for that you stupid midget! Ichigo cursed inwardly and slapped his forehead.

"Don't fool around with me Ichigo!" Rukia seethed.

"What?" Ichigo stood there and sighed. "I'm not… I'm not fooling around." He held on to Rukia's shoulders. "But you're' right… I should have told you the truth."

Rukia just stood there her heart almost felt like breaking…

"If you were thinking about that holiday kiss… it wasn't a custom at all.."

"What? What the hell are you saying? You just told me that…"

"I kissed you… because I wanted to... No other shit and all."

"What?" Rukia's mind went boom the moment Ichigo told her that. "'Because he just wanted to?' Oh my freakin' go—and I just let him get away with it?!"

Ichigo leaned down to press his lips against hers but was surprised with a big slap that he got.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He scampered away.

"You just wanted to? What am I to you, some random kiss booth girl? YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT!! All this time, you made me think that it was… that thing was… ARGH!" Rukia was mad now, as in mad, mad. "You were just a fuckin' pervert! I hate you!!" She kicked Ichigo at the groin and left.

Fuckin' taking advantage of her naivety, Unforgivable!

Rock stars, men, they are all the same!!

Ichigo cringed in pain. Shit, he wasn't expecting that. Whoever said that the 'truth will set you free' should go to hell. He told her the truth, and she ended up hating him more.

* * *

Short chapter I know.. But it's gotta end there. Rukia's still unsure but we all know that she's developing something. Kaien's intentions are revealed, and he's pretty much a nice guy. But what the heck did he mean by: we'll see? Hahaha. Anyway, Grimmjow is interested… and secret? What kind of secret? And when will I stop asking here? Haha And Rukia is mad… that means her not showing up on Ichigo's fashion show. Whoops.. was that a spoiler? Gah. Hisagi has cleared his loyalty… and it goes to Ichigo. Isshin and Urahara also. Others hmm.. there will be few Kaien supporters… but then again, Grimmy is entering the picture and Senna won't possibly give up without a fight. Conflicts arise! Yay! I hope you enjoy this one! This is the un beta-ed chapter.. be sure to wait for Kazukagi's wonderful beta next time. Click up on his profile too, he's got great fics. Till then! Thanks for the support. Oh just so you know, I have nothing against men and rock stars.. but if a woman's angry, they are all the same in her mind. haha ciao.


	33. Its called a compensation kiss

**Un-Beta'ed chapter…**

Apparently, a lot didn't get these points in the previous fic… Luckily, thanks to good 'ol free time, I can type away the next chapter in a flash. The Kaien and Isshin, Hisagi and Kaien conversation.. quote, unquote from Kazukagi: 'It seems that Kaien has these rules of engagement with Rukia, in that he only wants to try to win Rukia if it's fair. A bold move, and I know that it'll come back to bite him.' And Isshin made Kaien realized that: 'Kaien is trying hard to win Rukia over, and to improve their relationship, yet Ichigo ISN'T.'

I hope you get it now.. thanks to Kazukagi.. anyway, others said I should cut this up and make a sequel… Sorry, no can do… events that will take place in this goes hand in hand so no cuts.. and also, about Rukia just 'developing something' is different from the feelings she developed back then. Because this time around, she doesn't have a boyfriend to hinder all of it and finally realize that what she had been feeling was beyond friendship hope that I explained myself well. hehe. And I also hope you don't put so much into any man coming in Rukia's life. Not all of them 'falls' for her.. I cannot exactly say it out right since it will ruin the plot. (yes, I'm talking about Grimmjow. And yes, now I have ruined the plot for that sake. Xx;)

I'm sorry if others think that this is getting long and a little slow on Rukia's part. But I assure you, everything will fall into place. Please don't cuss or hate me.. TT I'm trying my best for all of you.

I'll just have a short shout out for now (names only)… I don't have much time in my hands to write back one by one since I'm preparing for a trip to HK… yay! I'll just make it up to you guys when I update the next chapter—as well as those I may have missed out here.

Thank you to the following people who reviewed.

**FateLowe, LovinFanfic, akirk85029,mau-chan , Shenhui, Emailen, Jeschura, KuroitsukiNoMai, Ellie0223, bittersweet irony, haeye, shana.roe, Jay95, hisanachan, happyfacez, FullmetalLover1, Missy, Mysteriouseyez, Imbeleth, pigtopus, rukia death kuchiki, Kazukagi, None, intercostalspace, Johnshep, XcaliberSA, Hikari dono, solinavesi, aniprincess13. **

Also, thank you to those who favored, alerted this story as well as favoring me as your author. You are very much appreciated. THANK YOU!

--

_As promised, chapter 32 of Fall _

_Previously on chapter 31: _

"_If you were thinking about that holiday kiss… it wasn't a custom at all.." _

"_What? What the hell are you saying? You just told me that…" _

"_I kissed you… because I wanted to... No other shit and all." _

"_What?" Rukia's mind went boom the moment Ichigo told her that. "'Because he just wanted to?' Oh my freakin' go—and I just let him get away with it?!" _

_Ichigo leaned down to press his lips against hers but was surprised with a big slap that he got. _

"_WHAT THE HELL?" He scampered away. _

"_You just wanted to? What am I to you, some random kiss booth girl? YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT!! All this time, you made me think that it was… that thing was… ARGH!" Rukia was mad now, as in mad, mad. "You were just a fuckin' pervert! I hate you!!" She kicked Ichigo at the groin and left. _

_Fuckin' taking advantage of her naivety, Unforgivable! _

_Rock stars, men, they are all the same!! _

_Ichigo cringed in pain. Shit, he wasn't expecting that. Whoever said that the 'truth will set you free' should go to hell. He told her the truth, and she ended up hating him more._

_--_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

--

Title: Fall

--

**Chapter 32: It's called a compensation kiss**

Ichigo was furious.

Yesterday was a mess.

A complete mess!

He gladly returned the kick his father had given him that day when he came back all flustered and in pain because of what the midget did to him. He was grateful enough that he was able to explain himself about that fuckin' kiss… but then he telling Rukia the truth ruined it.

Now the girl thinks he's just a pervert, 'trying to get an opportunity with her using his kindness as a lure' as said by Hisagi as he remembered his laughing face. Screw everything, he seethed.

He sat on the corner of his dressing room sulking and cursing inaudibly. Senna tried to cheer him up five times in a row that day but he growled at her. "This was all her freakin' fault anyway. I'm not going to give her another opportunity to pull any stunt on me."

Kaien on the other hand, got a bit of the Rukia glare/snob. Apparently, Rukia thought that the guy spilled the beans on everyone about her seeing that inappropriate incident. He chuckled a bit then sulked again. What the hell, this is no laughing matter, Rukia refused to have any contact with them after that.

Heck, even Isshin tried talking to her to woo her back but she seemed to have gone missing. Even Ukitake and Hanataro didn't have a clue to where she is. Hinamori knows, but every time they asked for her, the peach girl glares at them and snobs them—obviously Rukia had told her the story. And it seems that this time, he had really done something wrong and stupid—correction, all of them had done something wrong and stupid—because even if it was Hitsugaya that was already asking Hinamori, she just won't give in and sighed telling him 'sorry' and leaving the white haired man alone.

The power of sisterhood is strong indeed.

Ichigo wanted to talk to her, clear things out… tell her, tell her… well, he didn't know exactly what to tell her but he'd get there when he has to.

He sighed again and stood up, practicing for the final take before tomorrow's fashion show.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san knew all along." Kaien leaned his head on the table. "All this time, and all this talk about being fair… it wasn't going that way after all."

Chad, getting ready for his final exam looked up at the spiky dark haired young man and smiled. "Sometimes, you should just let things go on its own course Kaien… we can't manipulate everything…"

"You're right… I thought I had everything under control with that entire fair' and stuff… but Ichigo, he wasn't moving after all when I was doing so."

"You still want to continue yes?"

Kaien smiled back at his tall friend. "Yeah… just let it flow this time I guess.." He grinned. "So, you ready for that exam of yours?"

Chad just nodded his head and walked towards the door to his examination room. "Good luck." Kaien waved to him.

* * *

The kettle whistled loudly as it indicated that the water inside has reached its boiling point. Rukia stood up and gave out a huge sigh before heading towards the stove and shut the gas.

"_I kissed you… because I wanted to... No other shit and all." _

She closed her eyes and shook her head. The great big jerk, how many lies would he have to tell her? Have he been playing with her all this time? He said it was just a custom kiss or whatever... then tells her it's not?

Cursing, she took the kettle out of the stove and slammed it on the table. "What the hell am I mad about?" She opened the cover of the kettle and hot steam came out of it, searing her skin a bit. She yelped in pain. "Right… what the hell is she mad about? Was it because he lied… or that she was denying the fact that she kinda liked the idea of him kissing her because he wanted to.

She opened the tap to cool her burn and scoffed. "Sure I like him, but it was all just a friendly thing… I absolutely don't…" She closed her eyes. "…like him."

Her eyes darted over to a box of guitar picks that Hisagi had asked her to paint over. "Holy.. I should bring this to Hisagi…" Maybe it was about time she kicked off this immaturity stage. She had taken some time already thinking and avoiding the group, that it's unhealthy for her to not brush a small thing off.

After all, it was just a kissing incident gone wrong—as explained by Ichigo—and the whole lot of them ganging up on her. But she figured, it's not going to benefit her in any way thinking about it. And maybe, behind all of that irritation, she still can't stay angry with all of them.

So, taking her coat with her, she made her way to Hisagi's house.

* * *

"Ah… ah….. ohh.. that feels goo—ah!!"

Rukia flushed at the sound coming from Hisagi's apartment. She was about to knock when she heard a woman's voice, and in a pleasurable tone at that, moan at something she really didn't want to think of to keep some inappropriate images aside.

"You like that huh?" Came a man's moan.

Wait a minute, that wasn't Hisagi's voice… Did she get the wrong unit—no, 69 is his unit's number….

She looked at both sides of her before peeking into the peep hole at the top center of Hisagi's room, and then she gave out a small yelp when it opened.

Holy shit! The door's open! Oh well, might as well come in. Rukia sweat dropped as she made her way inside, trying to block out the moaning sounds she's hearing—which is certainly not Hisagi because the guy's tone was too low and –block it out!!

"Hisagi?" She called out as soon as she got to the living room, where the TV is open and someone was watching..

"Is that porn?" She blurted out.

Hisagi's eyes widened and turned to look at the intruder. "Holy fuck, Rukia! Don't look! Shit!!" Hisagi fumbled to turn off the TV and his player before looking back at Rukia awkwardly. The girl, quickly turned her head to look at some wall and went beet red.

Insert awkward silence.

Hisagi scratched the back of his head, "So uhm… you uhm came to visit?"

Rukia still didn't look at him. "Uh I brought the picks you asked me to…"

A pause.

Pregnant pauses… Why does it have to be pregnant pauses? Hisagi sighed and closed his eyes before speaking.

"Rukia, you could look at me."

"Uh… yeah… uhm.. you haven't uhm… you know." Rukia tried to complete the words but failed miserably. It's not everyday you find your friend watching porn and hopefully, not doing what you think he's doing.

"What? Wha—oh no… I wasn't.. I was just watching.. I wasn't jerki—"

"Good enough.." Rukia turned to look at him. "We wouldn't want THAT.."

Hisagi flushed. "Right… Listen… uhm this is between you and me okay? Uh… some friend of mine gave me these…"

"It's okay, you need not explain. I know boys do that and stuff… I'm not a ten year old." Rukia chuckled, glad that the atmosphere was lighter. "Anyway, here." She handed him the box. "Oh cool thanks. These are really good Rukia." Then his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute… you're not mad anymore?"

The amethyst eyed young woman blinked and then spoke. "Ah that? Nope..I figured that it was just all a shock to me yesterday so I acted without thinking much… But I was a little harassed on my part… But I didn't have any reason to prolong it." Her eyes narrowed back. "But for the record, I would not want another encounter like that… Because I'm not pretty sure if I can hold in your 'porn' secret."

"You're a sheep's in wolf's clothing you know that?" Hisagi chuckled. "So… you're going to the fashion show?"

Rukia stood there for awhile. "I guess… Maybe apologize to Ichigo too, for being harsh. I did a number on him yesterday… but then again, I think he deserved it."

"Yeah, I remember him coming back in pain and vent it out on his dad." He turned to look at her. "So… what happened?"

Rukia pointed a finger and waved it from left and right. "Nah… This time, it's going to be between me and him."

* * *

"You're so mean Otou-chan!" Yuzu scowled. "Why do you have to spread Rukia-nee's secret like that?"

"But, but Yuzu my ever so beautiful daughter, If I didn't do that, our lovely Rukia-chan won't be able to know that it was just an accident." Isshin wailed and Karin laughed. "Well, Ichi-nii's pretty much a sex bomb even if he's such a prude. Senna? She's a pain alright… but whoa… Ichi-nii always gets the crazy ones."

"Rukia-onne chan is not crazy Karin." Yuzu pouted. "I didn't say it was Rukia…" Karin defended, but her twin spat back. "But Rukia-nee and Ichi-nii are together right?"

Karin just scoffed. "Feh, they will if Ichi-nii would just stop being a prude guy! Just go for it is all I can say."

Isshin squealed. "So, you approve of Rukia-chan?! So much that you would help papa plan a perfect scheme to force Ichigo my prude son to grab Ruki—" He was met with a blow on the face—with Karin's shoe.

"Don't get there old man… You're creepy."

"Karin-chan! You hurt otou-chan."

Isshin hugged his daughter and wailed. "Yes, Karin-chan is so mean to papa."

Karin stood up and left. "Whatever."

* * *

Ulquiorra paced the hallway of Aizen's house to look for their vocalist Grimmjow. He finally spotted him throwing pieces of paper on the floor of Aizen's den. "You having fun doing that?"

"Shut up emo-brat… Leave me alone." Grimmjow grumbled, and Ulquiorra just ignored him and continued to pick one of the papers the blue haired guy threw. "Gin asked me to check up on the cover."

"I'm fucking not done okay?! Leave me alone."

"How can you be done when all you do is 'google' this Rukia girl."

Grimmjow slammed his laptop shut. "Who the fuck cares what I want to do? Besides oh emobrat, last time I checked, you're not helping so BUG OFF!" Ulquiorra shrugged and turned to leave. "Gin told me that if you're not done with what he asked you to do, we might as well not release any album this month." He slammed the door shut.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow seethed. What the fuck is inside that assistant manager's head? Why can't they just look for someone to make that cover? It's not that fucking important. He opened his laptop to scroll down on Rukia's infos again.

"Graduate of art school…" He mumbled, and then his eyes lit up. "Oh yeah… just what I need." He smirked. It was like killing two birds in one stone! He needed to meet her…again.

* * *

"She's not here… sorry." Hinamori apologized at the white haired young man. "Oh that's okay… I hope she's alright though." Hitsugaya smiled. "I also came to apologize for the incident we and your cousin got into yesterday… it was all a misundersta—"

"Yes I know." Hinamori smiled. "We all have ups and downs. And besides, I know whatever happened, you didn't mean to do it to Rukia. Also, knowing Rukia, she just needed some time to think of it, and next time, it'll be okay."

"Thank you for understanding." Hitsugaya smiled back at her. "I should be going then."

Hinamori flushed and stammered. "Uh… uhm.. I just baked some cake… would you mind if you stayed for a bit and taste it?"

Hitsugaya looked at her; a little surprised at her offer but just smirked. "Sure, why not? I didn't get to savor it yesterday anyway." He followed HInamori inside the house, making the peach girl the happiest woman alive.

* * *

Ichigo tapped his lip. His cut was disappearing quickly, and that's good. He didn't want any more traces of that kiss there. Yoruichi's ointment worked in wonders. Women cosmetics are the greatest invention ever… for now, considering his situation.

The violet haired girl was nowhere to be found, and that's even better, however he still needed to be careful because he knows Senna is one girl who never gives up without a fight. Sure, he had told her that he doesn't feel the same, but then again, that's what he had always been telling her. What must he do to get the point straight at that darn head of hers?

Maybe he should just say it outright. "Oh I'm sorry Senna, I do not love you, because I am currently in love with a girl who I think doesn't feel the same, but is okay with me as long as she's happy."

Fuck. That sounded lame.

Really, it's so lame.

Maybe he did went overboard with that 'I kissed you because I wanted to' thing. He should have just told her the truth then and there on that Christmas day, then maybe it wouldn't hurt this much—especially in his crotch—the little bitch sure had a Bruce Lee type kick.

But damn, his mind was blurred at that time… plus she was taken, so what other options was he to take besides lying?

Shit.

He stood up and grabbed a piece of paper, writing some words to add to his songs. He looked at it as soon as he finished and grimaced. "Holy… If this keeps up, we might as well turn into a emo band…" He crumpled the paper and slumped back to his chair. Seriously, when did he become so depressed that it travelled all the way down to his words? The only one who has the right to be emo was Ulquiorra of the Arrancars.

And speaking of Arrancars, they are going to play for the opening of the fashion show tomorrow…. Geez, Isane sure has some weird combination of 'staff' to play on her stage. That or she has a fetish on some ramble that MAY happen when things get a little too messy with their rival band.

* * *

"So, you're not mad anymore?" Urahara beamed, quite energetic like his usual self.

Rukia frowned. "I've been asked that for the 100th time. And yes, I'm not mad… You went a little overboard but I'm not mad." The girl smiled as a closure. "So, where are the others?"

"Chad's out to take his final exams and Kaien accompanied him to it." Yoruichi smiled as she entered the living room, in her hands were a stack of papers. "Hitsugaya went to see your dear cousin." She added with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Oh." Rukia blushed. "They seem to be getting along very well." She smiled inwardly, trying to suppress a squeal. She was happy for Hinamori, and now, it's her turn to tease her about it.

"And we all know where Ichigo is." Urahara chuckled and took some cookies from his cookie jar rested on top of his living room table.

"Oh bummer.. I thought they would all be here." Hisagi grumbled and slumped on the sofa. "I have nothing to do… and Rukia came so I figured we hang around here."

Hisagi and Rukia exchanged looks with narrow eyes. 'Oh I know what you have been doing with you free time.' Rukia smirked. 'It's not always like that Rukia' Hisagi defended and flushed, as they whispered to each other. Upon seeing Hisagi's face turning red, Rukia guffawed which caught the attention of the other couple in the room.

"OOOHH!! What's so funny?" Urahara squealed out of curiosity and Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at him to hide the fact that she was also curious on why Rukia suddenly laughed.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Rukia brushed it off, while Hisagi made faces trying to signal to her to not tell Urahara—ESPECIALLY Urahara.

"Ehhh…. Spoilsport." Urahara wailed annoyingly. Hisagi just smiled and rubbed Rukia's hair, disheveling it entirely. It was good, Rukia's fine, and that's all there is to it.

* * *

"Oh, look at the time, I should go." Hitsugaya glanced at his watch and placed the cup of tea on the table. Hinamori blinked at him out of surprise. "Oh… I'm sorry if I kept you." The peach girl stood up and bowed down, while Hitsugaya smiled back at her. "No, it's okay… If I could, I would like to stay longer… but I have this meeting so…"

"No, it's okay… I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize." Hitsugaya stood up and looked at Hinamori. "I had fun… Anyway, are you free tomorrow? Ichigo's starring in the gondora fashion show… I don't know if Rukia's going to go but I hope she would…And so will you."

Hinamori felt like her heart was going to soar. Hitsugaya Tohsiro, keyboardist and music prodigy is asking her to go to the gondora fashion show… THE Gondora fashion show! She was really the happiest person in the world. "Sure, I would love to… I'll try to convince Rukia to come… If I know her, her anger diminishes very quickly so.."

"That will be great." Hitsugaya took Hinamori's hand, and it took a lot of power on the girl's part to keep herself from fainting. "We will be looking forward on that."

"Uh… uh.. yes…" She stammered.

"I gotta go then…" Hitsugaya waved his hand and stopped. "Oh and, Hinamori… you won't mind if I come back some time for more cakes?"

Hinamori smiled gleefully. "No, no problem at all… Just come anytime."

* * *

"H-Hi Rukia…" Kaien nervously raised his hand in greeting. As soon as he and Chad came home from the big guy's exam, Rukia greeted them with a warm smile. The spiky haired young man was taken aback of course, last time he checked, she was effing mad and glaring at him, then bursts it out on the orange haired guy.

Whatever happened and whatever she did, he really didn't have a clue; but one thing's for sure, it hurt A LOT—physically on Ichigo's part.

"What are you so nervous about?" Rukia inquired, eyebrows raised and all. "Well uh.. aren't you uh…" Kaien stuttered and Chad interfered before the guy pisses on his pants or something similar to that. "Aren't you still mad Rukia-chan?"

The girl was caught off guard, but then again, she should have expected that. She did act a little too coldly and forcefully yesterday, leaving like that and giving out evidence that she was indeed furious through Ichigo, but then again, like she said she can't possibly stay mad.

And besides, the guys were pretty much apologetic about it.

"Uh well, that was yesterday.. and it was just an instant reaction… So.. uhm, actually, I am the one who's supposed to apologize." She bowed down her head as a sign that she was sorry for her behavior and everyone panicked.

"No, no Rukia-chan… It was our entire fault, we shouldn't have done something like that and embarrass you." Chad and Kaien fumbled. Yoruichi on the other hand elbowed her fiancée and whispered a: 'Told you, that you and Isshin's idea was stupid.' As to which Urahara just laughed and gave Yoruichi a peck on the cheeks while humming a: my wonderful fiancée is so smart and understanding.'

"So… Chad.. How's the test?" Rukia asked.

"It was good…" The gentle giant came.

"Hah.. Chad found it too easy! Stop being humble, you're so great you know that?" Kaien finally got his rhythm back.

"EH?! That's good then, I bet you got it perfectly!" Rukia praised Chad and made him flush at all the attention he's getting, and Kaien even added to that by popping out party poppers he saved for this occasion.

"So Rukia… you talked to Ichigo yet?" Yoruichi butt in.

The girl looked back at the tanned woman and shook her head. "No… not yet…" Formally, she hasn't, but she's planning on it. And if it works out well enough, she will apologize for her previous actions even if he did deserve what she did to him.

"Oh well, you're coming at the Gondora fashion show tomorrow right?" The tanned woman came again, with her cat like eyes boring into her.

Rukia thought for awhile and closed her eyes. "I don't know…"

"Aw c'mon Rukia-chan!!" Urahara whined.

* * *

The sun had finally set when Ichigo finished everything he has to do for the fashion show tomorrow. Thankful that Senna left already, he made his way towards the glass doors of the studio and exit.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Isane called out and he truned around to give her a small but tired smile. "Hey."

The tall fashion designer gave him a pat on the back and grinned. "Nice work today, thanks for all of it. Be careful on the way home okay?"

Ichigo nodded and gave her his thanks and went on his way towards his car. As soon as he got inside, he gave himself a minute to sit back and close his eyes, thinking about nothing but resting until his eyes landed on to his cellphone. "Still nothing huh?" He bitterly chuckled. "Oh well, I guess I can't help it if that's the way it is… but still." He gave out a huge sigh, one that he had kept all throughout the duration of the practice. He picked up his cellphone, dialing a very familiar number.

He lowered his head to rest his forehead on the sterring wheel as he gently gripped the phone on his right ear. Three rings, four rings, and finally the sixth ring before it whirred to play the answering machine.

"I'm not at home at the moment… So do me a favor and leave your message and if necessary, your contact number and I'll get back at you as soon as I can."

Her voice rang inside his head and then he heard that all too familiar beep.

'My cue, I guess.' He thought.

"Hey Rukia…It's me Ichigo…" He chuckles a bit then continued. "We may have gotten on the wrong foot yesterday, and I'm sorry for confusing you so much and all. And… well darn woman, you make me do things that even I cannot control! Just who the heck are you?" He sighed and his voice became softer. "I'm not an idiot to not know that you probably hate me for what I did… But well, I hope you could come tomorrow at the fashion show for everyone's sake. And I know this is crazy and stuff… but you have to deal with it. Rukia… Please believe me when I say that I have fallen deeply in love with you."

And the beeping of the dial tone came.

As soon as Ichigo shut his cellphone, he realized what he had just said and it made him open and shut his mouth accompanied by a couple of blushes and banging of his head on the steering wheel.

"SHIT!!"

Now it was fucking worse, how could he show himself all cool and everything when in fact, he had just outright said a love confession at Rukia's answering machine? He was just rambling awhile ago, and next thing, he's confessing, what the hell is going on?

He grumbled and switched on his car. "Like I said, you make me do things that even I cannot control you stupid midget."

* * *

"So you're coming?" Hinamori asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I figured, why the hell not…" She smirked at her cousin's sudden energy release. "You told me that Gondora fashion show is not something to miss… And I really don't like the idea of missing out an opportunity as well a great invite."

Hinamori squealed in delight and gave her cousin a warm big hug.

"So, you talked to Ichigo already? Was he the one who invited you?"

Rukia glanced around her former room, which Hinamori now occupied despite the fact that Hinamori's other cousins, Aunt and Uncle already moved out. But then again, Unohana already made the other room her 'storage room/office' (Unohana is in the pastry business now) since Rukia was staying in an apartment. "No… Actually, he didn't contact me at all… he probably thinks I'm still furious with him, not that I'm complaining… But I figured it'll be okay, I have this urge to surprise him tomorrow anyway."

Hinamori smiled, deep down, Rukia still didn't have it in her to get mad at Ichigo—but she just wouldn't show it outright.

"Okay, so let me make something clear… You're not mad at them anymore right?"

Rukia nodded, liking where this is going. Hinamori gave out a sigh of relief and held on to her chest. "Thank God! Rukia really, if you're going to get mad at Ichigo, will you just make it exclusive to him?"

Rukia grumbled. "What? But all of them did something wrong so…"

" I just can't bear snubbing Toushiro-kun anymore." The peach girl continued.

"Uh huh… so it's Toushiro now eh?"

"EH?! Well, he did say I could call him that…" Hinamori went beet red.

"Riigght… So, I guess this is what they call payback time." Rukia grinned slyly. "Sooo… care to tell your 'wonderful' cousin what happened?"

"KYAAAA!! Rukia-chan!!" Hinamori yelled.

So much for payback, the girl probably liked to talk about her encounter with the prodigy. But Rukia's happy; at least Hinamori's having fun. And that night, she decided to sleep over at Hinamori and her Aunt's place and left her answering machine untouched and unheard for the day.

* * *

Kotetsu Isane watched with a smile on her face as the crowd entered the venue batch by batch. Thanks to Ichigo's influence, and the news that the Shinigami's coming over to watch as well as the Arrancars playing for the opening, the event would probably be a full house. Well, there are a couple of Senna fans, but don't mind them, this isn't about just her anyway.

Kiyone, he little sister came inside with her favorite camera in hand. Behind her were a couple of assistants who carried her stuff for taking pictures of the event. "Kiyone." Isane welcomed her with a hug. "Hey sis, nice crowd you got here… So, where's our little Shinigami?"

"Inside.. getting ready, a little nervous but I know he'll pull it off."

"Of course, he is Kurosaki Ichigo after all." Kiyone said with a hint of pride. "Anyway, the group's already seated; I'll just walk around taking pictures of other celebrities. Oh hey, here comes Utada… Be back in a minute, I'll just take her picture."

Kiyone waved and left with her two assistants. "Kiyone-san.." Aizen's cool voice came which made the fashion designers head turn around to look at him. "Oh yes Aizen-san… What is it?"

"I would like to say thank you for choosing us to open this event." He pushed up his glasses. "And also, the superb all white clothes you made for us finished the trick."

"Oh it's my pleasure Aizen-san…If you would excuse me, I shall now start with the opening of the event."

"Certainly Ms. Isane…" He turned to find Grimmjow standing at the opening of their tent. "What are you doing here Grimmjow? Shouldn't you be inside testing your equipment?"

Grimmjow snarled, "Yeah… I did it already… Syazel's licking his guitar again that I had to leave before I bash him with it. Seriously, you should restrict that gay pervert from doing that… he's a disgrace to his own kind."

"Cheerful as ever aren't you Grimmjow?" Gin came out of the tent, handing to Aizen a couple of charts for the lighting. Aizen just patted Grimmjow's shoulder and smirked. "Go easy on yourself, you rival Kurosaki's temper."

"Hell, I'm not like him!" The blue haired young man snarled. Gin followed suit, not after pointing out something to Grimmjow. "She's over there if that's what you're looking for."

"Leave me alone." Grimmjow spat out and scoffed. As soon as Gin left, he took a glance at where he pointed. "Perfect" He grinned. "Just what I need."

Ulqiuorra's head popped out of the tent. "The show's going to start sourpuss." Noitirra's laughter can be heard from the inside. "Ahahaha Nice one Emobrat.. Sourpuss?! That cracked me up!"

Grimmjow turned around and cursed.

* * *

"I'm bored…" Rukia grumbled. Hisagi turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "That early? It's not even an hour when we got here." "Well, I'm bored… just how long will it take before they come out of that elaborate setup called a stage?"

"Around 45 minutes… Don't worry Rukia, Ichigo will soon grace the floor." Yoruichi teased. "It's not that… I'm really bored." The amethyst eyed young woman went red in embarrassment.

The lights suddenly went out and everyone in the room gasped then went silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to open the Gondora fhsion show, are the arrancars!"

The place boomed in delight and the arrancar band came out from below the stage clad in all white. Grimmjow strummed his guitar and started singing as the crowd cheered on, clapping their hands.

The Shinigami group just sat there, clapping their hands also but with much distaste. So much for playing for the fashion show, they can't even do it because Ichigo's modeling. What the heck is gong on inside Isane's mind anyway? Bringing them together—all of them in one place?

After the opening song, the group made their way back inside the tent, then Isane came out to officially open the show. The crowd cheered, and out comes the model. Soon enough, Senna came out then finally Ichigo.

Still wearing his trademark scowl, he professionally walked along the runway, the flashes of the camera blinding him, not giving access to see who's who in the crowd.

"He's quite good isn't he?" Hinamori smirked as she looked at her cousin's wide eyes. "Uh.. yeah… I mean, maybe… I don't really have an idea what's good and what's not in modeling." Rukia closed her mouth shut, a little embarrassed at her being vulnerable.

Ichigo looked so good, it made her heart stop.

"Well what do you know, he's doing pretty well." Hisagi chuckled and the others snickered back. Sure enough, Ichigo was doing pretty good that it seemed to have caught the press and other VIP's attention. "Shall we get his attention?" Urahara raised his hand in delight.

"NO!" Rukia gasped, and the group turned to look at her, a little confused. "Why not?" Kaien inquired.

"Uh.. No… We'll just ruin his concentration…" She chuckled nervously and sat back down. She's here to surprise the guy after all, and it would be nice if she surprises him somewhere than have him fumble and get nervous on stage.

And knowing these people, they would surely attract some attention, and she won't have that. Not at least when she's with them. "Ugh… crowds…"

"Okay then, we should just enjoy the show." Yoruichi smirked at Rukia's direction before sitting down and looking up at the event program. Urahara sighed, a little forlorn for not being able to do what he wanted to do.

"Mou otou-san! The show's already started!" Yuzu pouted as she entered the room with his Father and sister in tow. "But Yuzu-chan, you know papa has to look good… they have fashion experts here… who knows, I might get discovered as a model for a fashion magazine." Isshin pouted back.

"More of like a clown fashion magazine. Now quit whinig and look for Urahara" Karin snorted.

"Rukia-nee!!" Yuzu yelped as the amethyst eyed girl caught sight of her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Hey Yuzu… we've been waiting for you… the gang's over there." She pointed at a corner where everybody waved their hands as a greeting.

"Ah my dearest Ruki-chan… I am so glad you came…" Isshin took her hand and kissed it. "I am very sorry for our rude behavior yesterday and…"

"It's really okay Kurosaki-san… we should sit, Ichigo's modeling now." Rukia sweat dropped.

"Oh right my son!" Isshin ran towards the group and Urahara welcomed him. Yuzu took Rukia's hand and smiled. "Let's go.." She turned to look at her twin sister. "C'mon Karin-chan."

The whole event went on smoothly, thanks to the fact that Ichigo wasn't able to locate them in the crowd, thus minimizing his nervous side.

Isane escorted everyone to the next room where the buffet could be found. Her sister Kiyone took pictures away, only pausing to grab something to eat. Hitsugaya had asked Hinamori to dance, which made the girl flutter around in bliss. Hisagi went to talk to some ladies, towing with him a reluctant Kaien and a very shy Chad. Urahara goofed around with Ishhin, pulling along with them Yoruichi, who is a bit tipsy by now that she really didn't care if they were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing whatever steps they had in mind.

The twins sat there eating, Yuzu admiring the craftsmanship of the food that had been served. She was determined to talk to the chef to get some pointers, so she begged Karin to accompany her in the kitchen to meet with him—who turned out to be a her—and the dark haired twin complied anyway since she's got nothing else to do.

That is why when Rukia came back from the restroom, she found no one sitting at their table. "Eh? Where did everybody go?" She did a quick check around and found everybody quite busy in their own affairs. So she figured, maybe she should just walk around the garden for awhile, the group won't probably notice that she went out.

Speaking of which, Ichigo haven't joined the lot since the show ended. She figured he must be busy with all the interviews and stuff he had to go through with the press in the venue. Flipping her hair back, she made her way towards the terrace and into the garden.

* * *

Ichigo cursed, he finally got away from those freakin' paparazzi, but if he doesn't get a decent hideout, he probably won't last or make it inside the ballroom to join his friends for the buffet.

After all, the ballroom was strictly off limits to the press until the end of it and only Kiyone can go around taking pictures.

He scampered around, in his hand his shirt, because the bastards didn't even give him some time to put it on before hoarding him with questions. Plus, Senna didn't help. So much for her not troubling him, the witch just waited for some time to have her and he caught in another compromising situation. So, when she decided to come inside his dressing room as he changed, followed by the paparazzi, he made a quick dash out before anything gets worse.

Cursing as he tripped on a root of the tree, he gave out a yelp and fell flat on his face.

"Who's there?" A voice came, a very familiar one at that. The steps sounded like it was heading towards him, so he looked around for his short and hurriedly swooped it over him. "Are you okay?" The person asked, which unfortunately he couldn't see because the shirt was covering his face, and his hands stuck in its sleeves arms raised and all.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine… Just a little stuck." He embarrassingly coughed, feeling the cool air pass touch his stomach which is pretty much exposed. Rukia raised an eyebrow, on minute she was just sitting around in the gardens and then this guy stumbles looking like an idiot. "Ichigo?" The voice came and pulled his shirt down to see his face. And true enough, it was Ichigo.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo fumbled and pulled at his shirt even more. "W-what are you doing here?"

The amethyst eyed young woman raised an eyebrow. "I should be the one asking that… What are you doing getting stuck in your shirt? This isn't the dressing room."

"I-I know that geez…." He stood up. "What about you, shouldn't you be inside?"

"I can do what I want! And I happen to like it here outside."

A pause.

Then they both heard people running towards them. "Where did he go?" "I don't know, look over there."

Shit. Ichigo looked around for something to hide in. "Shit, we gotta hide!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from their current spot. "Wait, where are we…?"

"I don't know, just a place to hide out." Ichigo panicked. Then Rukia's pace went fast and pulled him making their situations reversed. "I know where we can hide." She smiled and pointed at the huge tree in front of them. "That?" Ichigo's eyes twitched. "YES! NOW GO!" Rukia pushed him to go up and he had no choice but to follow. The petite girl followed suit as soon as he got himself on the branch.

Not long after, the paparazzi were now under said tree. "I think we lost him." One said a little miserably. "Oh darn.. the editor's gonna wring our heads for this."

"Serves them right.." Ichigo whispered with a smirk and Rukia slapped his mouth with her hand. "Shhh." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh well, there's always after the party… but we have to wait for it the whole night." One man almost sobbed in annoyance.

Then they left. Rukia gave it about a good 10 minutes before they started talking. "Well, that was close." She sighed and pulled her hand away from Ichigo's mouth. "You slapped me." Ichigo grumbled.

"Well If I didn't shut that big mouth of yours, we would have been spotted." She said smugly.

Another pause.

"So uhm, You're not mad anymore?" Ichigo came, and Rukia shrugged. "Yeah.. I'm not… but you still owe me I guess."

"Owe you? I already said sorry didn't I?"

"Yeah but you're still not off the hook with your 'just wanting to' business." She blushed. "But scratch that for now… I'm here to apologize."

Ichigo pointed a finger at her. "Oh right… yeah, I was surprised what you were doing here… So you actually came when… Wait, did you get my message?" He turned red.

"What message?" Rukia inquired innocently.

"The message I left and…" If she did get the message, then she finally knows about what he feels. Major awkward.

"I didn't get any message from you." Rukia swung her legs back and forth as they both sat on a big branch up the tree. "I was asked to come by the gang… Since you haven't contacted me and all… But I figured its okay… because I wanted to surprise you."

Ichigo's eyes widened and blushed. "S-Surprise me?.. Wait… were you home yesterday?"

"Yeah… surprise you and no, I stayed at Hinamori's… speaking of which, she's here with me… but hanging around Hitsugaya." She snickered, a little hint of malice in her tone. She really did like to make subtle tease about Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

Ichigo just smiled. So she hasn't heard the message yet. He didn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But then again, if she hears about it anyway, he'll just have to deal with it.

"So, did I surprise you?" Rukia chuckled.

"Yeah… a lot.. You are such a drama queen; you always did have a fetish with 'surprises' and stuff." He ruffled her hair and she elbowed him back. "Bitch.." He coughed out.

"By the way, you were great back there." Rukia suddenly blurted out. "It was really good for someone who hasn't done that kind of thing before."

"R-Really? Thanks I guess… Well, I am great after all." He finished smugly avoiding any more fumbling and embarrassing stuff.

"Egoistical as usual." Rukia snorted. "Now, I'm going to think of something you have to give me so I would forget about what you owe me." Rukia tapped her chin. "What?!" Ichigo couldn't believe this, but then again, it was his fault wasn't it?

But it doesn't mean that he just kissed her because he felt like it and nothing else. There was something there, but he didn't know how to tell it to Rukia now.

Sure, the answering machine is easy, but to her and face to face? He might not be able to hold himself back. He gripped on to the branch he's sitting on.

"Okay.. let's just do this… and eye for an eye." Rukia looked back at her.

"What do you mean an eye for an eye?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, a little confused.

"Just shut up okay?" She scooted near Ichigo, holding on to his arm for support so she won't fall. "Exactly what it means… an eye for an eye. I'm going to kiss you too… and we'll call it quits."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo stammered, eyes widening and cheeks warming up. "Are you crazy? You do not want to do this!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Actually, I do… This is about the closest thing I could think of for what you did."

"Y-You want to?" Ichigo's head almost spun. No way!

"Yeah… but it doesn't have to mean anything right? Just like what you said. You just want to, no shit and all." Rukia's heartbeat went fast, in reality, she doesn't have any idea about this thing she decided on, and she just did because… she did. "And I feel like it too, no shit and all."

"B-But it has to mean something for you to decided on that." Ichigo was pretty inquisitive today ain't he?

"No… I don't have to. I'll just give back what you said and did and then it'll be over. Now, stop acting like a wimp. I want this done and over with." Rukia tone came out a little bit frustrated.

But mine has a meaning damn it!

Ichigo wanted to blurt it out, but didn't have a chance because Rukia started advancing. "Stop moving around or we'll both fall off and die!" She snarled. The carrot top whimpered, this was making him feel uncomfortable. Of course he wanted to kiss her—again, but this is all too sudden, and too forced that he didn't have time to think of what the outcome may be or what it really means to both of them.

Was this going to be really nothing but compensation?

Then without warning, Rukia's lips pressed gently into his, he gave out a small jolt and felt that Rukia stiffened a bit too despite the fact that she's the one who initiated it.

The girl just wanted it to be small peck on the lips and it's all done. But somehow, she found herself unable to move away but instead melt with him. The same goes for Ichigo, the minute her pink soft lips pressed against him, he simply turned into goo, and thought how much he missed this feeling, this wonderful feeling that he did not want to end.

Damn it Rukia, you're torturing me.

He slid his tongue to trace her lips and try to convince her to follow his lead, and at the same time, pleaded that she opens her mouth and taste more of her.

Rukia tried to push herself away from Ichigo to try and finish off what she started, but when she felt his lips tracing hers, she almost gave out a low moan and her hands, that were meant to push him away, instead pulled him even closer.

And she gave in. Tongues clashing with each other, kisses soft as morning breeze, so wonderful so sweet.

Ichigo pulled her closer some more to press her against him and she complied by encircling her arms around his neck. They kissed like there's no tomorrow, minds blank of anything that is logical or reasonable.

The compensation kiss was turning out to be quite long.

When Ichigo decided trace his lips along Rukia's neck she gave out a small gasp and he smiled when she did so.

Sexy, he thought.

It was going good, everything was beyond comprehension when suddenly, Ichigo's cellphone rang.

He cursed, and it snapped Rukia back to reality. Turning away from him, she blushed and muttered an apology, holding on to her neck where Ichigo lingered before the cellphone bellowed. The carrot top tried to look at her but failed because his face was so hot, he didn't want to know or let her see how he looked like. So, he grumpily answered his phone.

"What?"

"Oh… Did I interrupt you with something?" Hisagi asked.

"What do you want?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Still grumpy eh? Anyway, where are you?" The tattoo faced young man came again. "I'm… I'm coming over…damn paparazzi won't leave me alone."

"Oh okay…. We'll wait for you… and could you be on the lookout for Rukia, she seemed to have disappeared. Your old man's becoming hysterical around here." Hisagi chuckled, and Isshin could be heard in the background wailing over his precious 'daughter'.

"Right…. I think I know where to find her." He glanced back up at her, and found her still holding on to her neck.

He clicked off his cellphone and sighed, sitting still on the branch.

"So…"

"Were even now…" She looked up at him. "And don't tell a soul about this." She threatened.

"Right…Shall we?" He offered her a hand and she hesitantly took it. When she did, he pulled her in to whisper in her ear. "So, if I just want you to kiss me, I'll just kiss you so we both compensate for it?"

"Idiot! That's not what this is supposed to be!" She growled and punched Ichigo, making the boy almost fall off the tree. "Bitch! I could have died!" He yelled back and held on to his chest, heart beat becoming erratic.

"Yeah, keep on doing that and you'll really die." She smirked and got down from the tree then Ichigo followed suit.

As soon as the carrot top landed on the ground, she gently slapped Rukia's head and declared a: 'Race ya to the ballroom!" Rukia cursed and the guy scampered away, leaving her behind. As soon as Ichigo left, Rukia held on to her chest and closed her eyes. "Was that the right thing to do?" She asked herself. A minute ago, she thought that by doing the same thing Ichigo did to her back in Christmas, she would forget about it because now they are even.

However, when it all ended, she felt as if it became more complicated, and it had her thinking more about it than before. 'Could it had really meant nothing but just a want or was there something more to it? She really didn't know, and she was afraid that she wanted to find out about it.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could and was thinking while doing so.

So, compensating kiss was it?

But he almost got carried away because of it. But when Rukia finally kissed back, he felt that there was something more to that kiss than just 'compensation.' Maybe he was just thinking too much, but it felt as if she also wanted it but not just because she felt like it.

He smiled; maybe he still had a chance.

Maybe.

Yeah, he shouldn't give up yet right? It's not his personality to give up easily after all.

So yeah, maybe… just maybe, he should start fighting for her too than just standing around accepting things that isn't to his benefit.

Smiling, his pace quickened, not noticing that the girl was already far behind him.

* * *

"The big fuck left me behind!" She gritted her teeth and took of her shoes, readying herself to start running like hell and try to catch up to Ichigo. But before she could step forward and make a mad dash, a voice from behind her called up to her name.

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia turned around and eyed the young man who called out to her. "Eh?" She blinked. "Hey… aren't you that.."

"Yeah, Grimmjow…Nice to meet you again Kuchiki Rukia…" The blue haired guy smirked. Rukia deduced that he must have an arrogant personality judging by the way he smiled. "Uh nice to meet you again. Sorry if I didn't recognize you quickly."

"It's okay… you were not yourself the last time we saw each other I presume?" He approached her. 'What's with the barefoot?"

"Oh… I was about to run." Rukia answered honestly.

"To the ballroom eh?"

She nodded. "I didn't know you were part of the band. Great show you did awhile back there."

"Yeah… thanks. Were the great arrancars…

"haven't heard of you before."

"What? Look, we're much popular than that Shinigamis…" Grimmjow spat out, a little frustrated that the girl didn't know about them. Oh, right Shinigami's friend… figures. "What have been those shittygamis been telling you? That they're number one?"

Rukia frowned. "They are not Shittygamis… and no, I don't really give a damn who is number one…" She raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind telling me what you need from me? I really have to go."

Grimmjow snarled and looked at the annoying girl. Oh well, might as well stuck it up, you do need her for something. He thought.

"Right… listen carefully brownie.."

"…I am not a brownie!"

"Whatever… Anyway… would you be interested if I tell you that I have something to offer to you?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What kind of offer?"

"Oh, you'll like it… It's something your talents lean upon." This got the girl's attention.

"Okay… what about it?"

"Why don't you and I, well let's say meet up and talk about it?" Grimmjow took out his cellphone. "Here's mu number, just text me when you want to talk."

As soon as she got his number, Grimmjow left with a grunt. Rukia stared at her phone and sighed. "Business as usual eh, Rukia?"

* * *

End of chapter… not much to say but finally, Ichigo decided to fight for her already—after learning that he might have a chance. And Rukia… not yet, but she's going there. I know all of you know what Grimmjow is up to.. I think I have given some spoiler in here… So there it is… But then again, all is not well… conflicts will still arise… But it's a fun chapter. I like them hanging around in the tree and stuff. And yeah, Hisagi was watching porn, and luckily enough, he wasn't jerking off for Rukia to catch him and make the girl traumatized. (I got this idea from a friend when I was asked about what is the most 'must not see' a guy (best) bud is doing or wearing? Others answered wearing lingerie, having sex, picking nose etc, etc, and I answered watching porn while jerking off, it's like… 'Kill me instead' situation when I see that. brrrr…) A little HinaHitsu here, but I won't elaborate on it much… because this is strictly ichiruki. Other pairings may pop, but it won't focus on them much, just itsy bits of them. Okay, some may say that Rukia was too fast in the 'healing' dept. But for me, that was the best, mature and probably normal thing a girl would do when she realizes that the group didn't mean it, and she may be upset but it's not entirely their fault. Call it and initial reaction stage wherein she got mad. And I always want to picture Rukia as a mature thinker… a little angst here and there but mature anyway. What else? Hmm… yeah, Rukia still haven't heard of the 'confession' in her answering machine. Hyuk… We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Hope you like this update!


	34. Untimely but lucky

**Thank you to the following people: **

**Mysteriouseyez, intercostalspace,LovinFanfic,Picttus, Jay95, FateLowe, hisanachan, mau-chan, akirk85029, shana.rose, Ghost-Hawk, XcaliberSA, Ellie0223, iamdeathberry, pigtopus, Fullmetallover1, aniprincess13, wickedsistah1024, Bella68, AngelicAnimeKitty, Shenhui, person, Alondra, Norientra, Conterra-san, bleachgirl102, Jewelslehn, rukia death kuchiki, Mrs Kurosaki, Moriko hikari, and last but not least, Kazukagi.**

* * *

_As promised, Chapter 3__3__ of Fall _

_Previously on chapter 32__: _

"_What? Look, we're much popular than that Shinigamis…" Grimmjow spat out, a little frustrated that the girl didn't know about them. Oh, right Shinigami's friend… figures. "What have been those shittygamis been telling you? That they're number one?" _

_Rukia frowned. "They are not Shittygamis… and no, I don't really give a damn who is number one…" She raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind telling me what you need from me? I really have to go." _

_Grimmjow snarled and looked at the annoying girl. Oh well, might as well stuck it up, you do need her for something. He thought. _

"_Right… listen carefully brownie.." _

"…_I am not a brownie!" _

"_Whatever… Anyway… would you be interested if I tell you that I have something to offer to you?" _

_Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What kind of offer?" _

"_Oh, you'll like it… It's something your talents lean upon." This got the girl's attention. _

"_Okay… what about it?"_

"_Why don't you and I, well let's say meet up and talk about it?" Grimmjow took out his cellphone. "Here's mu number, just text me when you want to talk." _

_As soon as she got his number, Grimmjow left with a grunt. Rukia stared at her phone and sighed. "Business as usual eh, Rukia?" _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

* * *

Title: Fall

* * *

**Chapter 33: Untimely but lucky**

Kuchiki Rukia has never experienced an earthquake in her entire life.

Sure, her brother had told her countless times that she already did, but when you look at it, she wasn't completely 'mature' enough to understand the concept of 'earth shaking' to 'fun jiggling' since she was a toddler back then when it happened.

So she really had no idea.

That's why what's about to happen will really rattle the beejebus out of her—if there is such a thing as 'beejebus'.

The raven haired young woman shut the door behind her, she was bit tired because Grimmjow had called her in the early hours and asked if he could meet up with her. She really decided to shove everything up his ass for that but when she answered back, she really didn't understand why she said 'okay.'

She thought again.

Okay, so maybe him telling her that they'll be paying her for all her work did the trick.

And now, she was well, happy and officially the cover designer for the 'arrancars.' Although she wasn't exactly sure if Ichigo and the others would like that idea…then again, it's her life—and she decided she'll do it!

She took out a milk carton from the refrigerator and chugged down its remaining contents. Looking slightly to her side, she saw her answering machine blinking, indicating that there are still messages unheard. Oh right, she wasn't able to check it ever since she decided to hang around HInamori's place a few days ago. Smiling, she made her way towards the machine, completely missing the creaking sound that occurred when she stepped closer.

Pressing on the 'on' button, she waited as the machine spoke.

'You have 1 Message.'

Rukia pouted. "Right, I'm sooo popular. " She sarcastically breathed out.

Another beep came.

CRACK!!

'Crack?' Rukia raised her eyebrow. What kind of a freakin' message is that? Before she moved closer to hear the message, a few ceiling debris fell on her head, in its complete powdery form. She looked up and winced. "What the…" Then she felt the ground shaken.

Her eyes widened. "What the hell is going on?" She yelped as she felt it shake even more. "Is this actually an earthquake?" She stumbled and decided to just grab the machine and move away when the portion of the ceiling collapsed right on said machine.

The raven haired young woman screamed loudly and jumped away from the fallen ceiling; quickly hiding under her already small table in the process. "Holy shit…" She grimaced as the rumbling finally stopped and pipes from the ceiling fell one by one and water spurt out of it. She sighed, and then looked back at the now totally soaked and ruined answering machine.

"I hope that message isn't important."

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei sped off in his car towards Rukia's place. As soon as he heard about Rukia's apartment collapsing—at least a part of it, he decided to make haste and help their little damsel. As he got out, she saw the girl standing in front of her apartment as workers try to fix whatever it is that needs to be fixed.

"Rukia!" He called out and the girl turned around. "Oh hey.. Hisagi." She smiled a ruined answering machine in hand.

"Are you okay? Nothing's broken?" Hisagi patted her head worriedly. "Well there is one." She grinned.

"What?! What are you grinning there for? We should get you to the hospital or something!" Hisagi looked like he was going to palpitate then faint soon and Rukia chuckled. "Not me silly! This!" She raised the almost unrecognizable machine for Hisagi to see. "The answering machine?"

"Yep.. poor fella, it was about to deliver me my message when bam! I saw it all happened…. It literally died and got crushed in front of me." Rukia sighed. "I guess you could call it a first encounter with death eh? Only that is if there is a death god for electronics."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "You sure you didn't hit your head? You're acting all kinda 'cool' despite all of this."

"It's my first encounter with earthquake." Rukia smirked. "I know it's not something to celebrate about, it wasn't 'great' but in fact terrifying…"

"It's not an earthquake… Although it is similar… But the thing is you really should leave this place. It's dilapidated and I think those workers there should stop fixing your pipes and ceiling because it's not worth the effort." Hisagi groaned.

"It's still standing… So I'm not leaving." She looked up at him and dropped the machine. "So, where are the others?"

Hisagi looked down at her and pinched her nose playfully. "Don't worry princess, they are on their way." He chuckled. "And I'm sure Ichigo would be pissed about me coming in first before getting mad about you still insisting on staying on that hazardous place."

Rukia flushed a little, she was still not over that compensating kiss they did, which was totally weird and wrong in all places for her since it's not supposed make her feel this way. "Well, we're all not blessed with money…" She frowned at Hisagi who was obviously about to retort something. "And no—this doesn't have to do with my brother being rich and all… I meant me; I'm not rich… so this is all I can get."

"Why don't you just move back to your cousins' place?" Hitsugaya's voice came and the two turned around to look in surprise. "OI, whitey." Hisagi waved and the prodigy snarled at him. "Oh hitsugaya." Rukia smiled in greeting then reverted back to her frowning face. "Look, let's just skip about this 'where will I live' topic…"

"If you say so." Hitsugaya smirked and looked over to Hisagi. "Sooo… I expect a totally pissed Ichigo coming eh?"

"With me and you up first? Hell yeah!" Hisagi cheered and Rukia placed a hand over her waist. "Is this really about you being worried or some sort of race?"

Hisagi quickly grabbed Rukia and gave her a bear hug. "Awww, you know we came here for you Ru-chan… At least I know I do!" He was about to place a quick peck on the girl's lips as a loving gesture when a large hand smacked right at his lip and prevented him from doing anything to the unsuspecting girl.

Hisagi winced and Rukia quickly glared up to look at the owner of the offending hand.

"SHIT ICHIGO!!" Hisagi glowered as he covered his lip, which he accidentally bit because of the sudden intrusion. "That fucking hurt!"

"Well it wouldn't if you stopped doing stupid things you idiot." Ichigo grumbled as he stood there, a quiet Chad and a snickering Urahara behind him. Rukia stared at the group then looked at Ichigo. "Hisagi wasn't doing anything to you!" She snapped back at him. Ichigo was caught off guard and glared back at the girl. "That's what you think!" He yelled back.

The two held a glaring contest and then went beet red. Apparently, the both of them remembered the last time their faces where inches closer to each other—and said memory was none other than the 'compensating' kiss. And obviously, both of them were still affected by it but neither decided to show that they are.

It was Rukia who first looked away, trying to think of something to say to lessen the tension.

"Well… uhm Thank you guys for coming here. But I'm really, really fine." She smiled, a little too forcibly for she was still busy concentrating on taking off the blush on her cheeks.

"Ookay…" Hisagi narrowed his eyes and placed an arm over Ichigo. "Something happened that we didn't know… mind telling me about it?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he immediately resorted to violent growls. "NO! There isn't, stop thinking stupid things!!"

Urahara cooed. "Then why are you blushing?"

A quick punch on the manager's face. "I wasn't you moron." The carrot top coughed kicked on a pebble and noticed a ruined answering machine.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everybody turned to look at said carrot top—including the workers and saw him in a bit of an outrage. Carrying the machine, he waved it around them and in front of Rukia. "What the hell happened to this?" He violently inquired.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, not liking the tone on Ichigo's voice. "What the hell? It's ruined can't you see? What, now you're blind?"

"I know it's ruined you stupid midget…" He almost blushed again. Was she able to hear the message from it and out of disgust, trashed the thing?

"The ceiling fell on it.. What was I supposed to do? CPR the thing?" Rukia spat back. "Besides, I don't think it's of importance anyway."

Not of importance? The thing carried his innermost feelings!!

He won't say that again, it'll be fucking embarrassing!

"Damn it!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. There was no way in hell he is going to be able to repeat such sappy stuff. "What are you so mad about anyway?" Rukia was starting to get a little irritated.

"He's probably mad that we came here first." Hisagi chuckled and Ichigo glared at him. "Ah what the hell, I'm going back home, you're fine anyway midget…" He glanced back at her. "piss off…little…." He grumbled as he walked back to his car.

"Whatever." Rukia waved him off, a little irritated with the way Ichigo is acting. If he's mad or something, he shouldn't place the blame on her. "I think I should go back now."

Hitsugaya sighed. "The thing is Rukia, you almost got seriously hurt here… We came here not only because we're worried, but also to at least try to convince you to move out of this place."

"Yeah… I mean look at that thing…" Hisagi pointed towards Rukia's apartment. "It could give up any time."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. They were right, she almost did get a heart attack there… but this is what she chose and she's sticking to it. She opened her door while the guys followed her as she entered. "Guys, really I appreciate your concern and all… but.. ARRRGHHHH!!"

"RUKIA!!" Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Chad chorused.

Ichigo, who was about to enter his car and leave, turned his head towards his peeps and the commotion they are making. He was about to yell and ask what the hell was wrong when he saw the whole apartment building crash down along with everyone.

"HOLY SHIT!" His amber orbs widened in surprise and he quickly slammed his car door shut to sprint near the place.

The thing actually collapsed… and taking with it his friends.

He paled. Oh no shit. "RUKIA!!" He scampered around to find the girl under the mess and found a hand sticking out waving slightly. Ichigo took it and pulled the girl out—only it wasn't her.

"Thanks Ichigo." Hisagi grinned and coughed.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and let go. "Fuck. Not you." Hisagi scowled, as he dusted off his clothes. "Yeah, thanks a lot for caring."

"Shut up and help me look for Rukia." Ichigo ordered as he threw a piece of wood over his shoulder. "Oh damn right! Rukia!" Hisagi did the same. Chad soon emerged from the rubble along with Hitsugaya. Being the small prodigy he is, he easily fitted under Chad. "Thanks big guy." Hitsugaya glanced at his giant friend, who appeared to have not suffered any injuries from the crash.

"No problem." An iron man indeed.

"RUKIA! Damn it midget!" Ichigo yelled frustrated. The workers who did some repairs awhile ago, ended up helping other renters get out of the rubbles. "RUKIA!!" The four called out, now totally worried.

"In here…" came a cough, and a small hand popped out from underneath a pile of wood. "Over here… A little help please."

Ichigo hurriedly went towards her and grabbed her hand, getting ready to pull while Chad and the others carry the heavy wood on top of her. The large wood pillar slammed on the floor after the guys threw it hard, and Ichigo quickly pulled the girl out. "You stupid, stupid midget." He snarled at her.

"Yeah right… thanks for the sympathy…" Rukia sarcastically remarked.

"Idiot. We already told you to get out of here you moron."

Hisagi sighed and smiled. "Well, that was fast eh Rukia? Now you really have a reason to leave this place."

"The girl just looked up at her porn-loving friend (which she would definitely tell him his title later on to make fun of him) and sighed. "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Rukia!" Hitsugaya called out alarmed and all of them looked at him. "You're bleeding!" He finished. Rukia quickly held on to her forehead and looked at her palm. "I am… But I think it's just a small cut."

"No way. We better get you to a hospital you dumbass." Ichigo growled at him, his scowl deepening. "I'm not dying okay? It's just a cut. It's nothing."

"But still… We should have you checked." Chad offered and took her in his arms. "I-I'm fine Chad." Rukia flushed a bit at his manhandling. "I don't need to go to the hospital."

* * *

The hospital had this distinct smell that Ichigo both liked and disliked. Liked, because it reminded him of his home back with his sisters and his urg… annoying father—after all, they did run the town clinic. Dislike because it churns up his stomach in a pretty twisted way.

Rukia and the guys sat down on each emergency bed and had their own nurses that tended to them. Rukia took longer because her cut was a bit deep than the rest.

"That's it, you're okay now. I would call on the doctor to sign up a slip so you can leave." The nurse smiled at her and then excused herself. Rukia grinned. "Well, wasn't that something huh? We should really be going back... I left my stuff there."

HItsugaya sighed as he checked his patch on the right arm. "Your boss' assistant got there already and took care of it."

"Hanataro? How did he…" Rukia looked confused. "I called up Kaien.. told him about what happened and he did what he could. Oh, and he's coming over here too."

At the mention of the dark haired drummer's name, Ichigo scowled, his eyebrows twitching. "What for? We can go home on our own… he check up on us when we get back anyway…" Chad smirked unnoticed; Ichigo was having a jealous streak again.

"Ichigo?" A very familiar—and annoying to Ichigo—voice came. Everyone turned to see who it was and Ichigo hesitated to look. "ICHIGO MY BOY! IT IS YOU!" Isshin beamed and entered the cubicle. He quickly grabbed Ichigo by the collar and shook him. "What happened to you my boy? Why are you here? Are you sick? Are you.."

"Nothing is wrong with me old man! Let go!" Ichigo snarled, and a few nurses shushed the father and son. "What about you, you idiot, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home at the clinic?" The carrot top straightened his shirt as soon as his father let him go.

"I'll have you know my son that I am a doctor… and it's obvious I have doctor friends… so one of them asked me to assist with something here and I'm done now…" Isshin smugly announced, still not noticing the other people inside said cubicle. "Of course, I just said yes because it's near your place and I thought I would drop by and see how my foolish son is doing." He narrowed his eyes. "Apparently, you are up to no good… so just tell me, did you get in a fight and got hurt or something?"

Ichigo was about to retort back when Rukia intervened. "Kurosaki-san… I'm sorry, a little accident occurred back in my place and…"

Isshin turned to look at the girl and FINALLY noticed the other occupants of the room. "Oh! Rukia-chan my dear, sweet Rukia-chan…. And oh! Ichigo's friends…. I didn't notice you were there." The man cooed. "Sorry, sorry." He looked back at them and noticed their wounds.

He looked back at his son, who didn't have any bruise on him. "What have you done to them?!"

"What the fuck? I didn't do anything!!" Ichigo yelped as his father wrestled his head.

"PLEASE! DOCTOR!" A nurse popped her head again. "You're making too much noise."

Isshin smiled. "Oh I am so sorry, I was just teaching my son a lesson here… sorry to disrupt such a fine woman like you."

The nurse finally left and Ichigo stood up to look at his father. "Rukia's apartment collapsed just a few moments ago… And now, we would appreciate it if a doctor comes in a give us the slip already so we could leave."

"No need for that." Isshin smiled. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

"My goodness, it's a good thing that you weren't badly injured." Ukitake took Rukia's hand and patted on it gently. "Yeah… I guess I owe you guys a lot." Rukia smiled and turned to the group. "Nah, we're cool with it Rukia… We had a share of the pain and all." Hisagi winked back at her and turned to Chad. "Right big guy?"

"Yes. Don't worry about that Rukia… you should think of yourself." The giant smiled.

"I already contacted Hinamori… she's coming over with your aunt. As for you things, Hanataro took it their place and he's coming over back here with them too." Hitsugaya snapped shut his cellphone and earned a teasing glance from Ichigo and HIsagi.

"You must be ecstatic." Ichigo grinned. "Shut up." Hitsugaya gritted his teeth as he flushed a little.

"Rukia. Hey, Rukia how are you?" Kaien's voice came and circled the room along with his labored breathing. "I rushed from work… Sorry I wasn't able to catch up on you at the hospital."

"Whopeee…" Ichigo whispered sarcastically.

"I'm fine Kaien… Really, you guys don't have to worry."

"It's my boy's fault!!" Isshin yelled, a bit hyper than his usual; which meant: total disaster. He'd been like that ever since they entered Ukitake's house and them learning that Ukitake had been Isshin's colleague and friend back in the old days, and how happy they were meeting each other again—even if they were contacting each other before.

'Adults…' Ichigo scoffed.

"Why is it my fault you old geezer? It's not as if I planted some things for that apartment to collapse!" Ichigo yelled back and Isshin slammed his feet on his face. "You should have been taking care of my dear future daughter-in-law!!" Isshin wailed.

"She is not you daughter-in-law!!"

"At least not yet, but soon!!"

"Shut the fuck up old man!!"

Rukia turned red with the fact that these two bickering Kurosaki's are talking about her, and her 'future'. "I'm prone to these things as long as I'm hanging around Ichigo aren't I?" She whispered to Hisagi who chuckled back at her. "Welcome to the club Rukia… you should have known that by now."

Rukia snickered. "Yeah."

"You could get out of it if you could." Kaien interjected and Hisagi raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not that I totally hate it.." Rukia begun, completely oblivious as to what Kaien had said and its meaning. "It's a little embarrassing."

"You'll get over it Rukia." Hisagi came again and patted her head. "In the meantime, we should think about where you will stay after this."

Ukitake finally decided to stop the father and son battling to at least give some peace around his place and save some furniture from being totaled if it keeps up. The group decided that they should just rest a bit and wait for Hinamori and the others. After a few minutes, Hanataro came in, tagging along behind him are Hinamori and her mother Unohana.

"Rukia-chan!" Unohana gave the girl a hug. "Oh, when I heard the news we were so worried." Rukia hugged her aunt back and told her that she was okay, and they shouldn't worry so much. She then turned her attention to her worried but excited cousin. The peach girl smiled wider when Rukia asked her about it.

"So, how was it?" Was the girl's reply.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, completely confused as to what her cousin is asking. "I beg your pardon?"

"How was it? Getting trapped inside your apartment and stuff?" She went closely to the amethyst eyed woman and whispered, "And that you have four princes saving you?"

Rukia chuckled. "Oh it was great Hinamori!"

"The princes saving you?"

"No… I mean, I'm thankful and all, but it was great. I haven't experienced earth shaking in my life and I just had one!"

"But still, it's not a funny thing that you got hurt by it." Kaien interjected and sat down beside Rukia.

The peach girl smirked, and turned to her completely oblivious cousin. "Would you want me to leave you two alone?" She giggled at her idea. No matter how pro-Ichigo she is for Rukia, she still can't let the teasing pass for said girl and this young man who is bluntly attracted to her.

Rukia rasied an eyebrow and wondered, "Now, why would you do that?"

"Oh I don't know." HInamori answered meekly.

"You always don't know." A pinch on the mischievous cousins' cheek. "You're up to something."

"Kyaaaa. Ru-chan, not all my actions have ill intentions!"

"I didn't say ill, I said, you're up to something."

Kaien grabbed both the ladies' hands. "Am I still in the picture?"

Rukia flicked her finger with her freehand. "Yes you are, we are just having a moment."

"You know Kaien, you're a very good looking guy… If I wasn't interested with someone—

"You mean HItsugaya."

"—I am not listening to you Rukia—I'd definitely pick you as a partner, hands down."

Kaien grinned and winked. "Thank you very much for the compliment HInamori... although I would really like to hear that from a certain someone."

Rukia turned to look at the dark haired young man with an innocent façade. "Who?"

"You really don't know?" Kaien bent down. "Like hell I would, I don't have much chances talking to you… so, who is she?"

Kaien chuckled and flicked Rukia's bangs. "Y—."

"RUKIA!!" Ichigo bellowed. "I need you to get your butt over here and my idiot father wants to talk to you." Rukia frowned. "Well, you could have at least told me in a nice way moron."

When was I nice midget? And besides, you're no nice princess anyway."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

As soon as Rukia stood up to talk to Isshin—while grumbling all the way and wondering what the elder Kurosaki want with her—Ichigo scoffed and turned to narrow his eyes at Kaien.

"Nice try." He mumbled.

"Oh what's this? What do you mean by that Ichigo?" Kaien playfully inquired.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"But you said 'nice try.'"

"I didn't."

"But…."

"Look, I didn't okay? Just—just knock it off." Ichigo stomped away and caught up with Rukia, who he suddenly grabbed by the arm towards his father and Ukitake. Rukia yelled at him but he ignored it. He was beyond pissed anyway, so her shouting at him was nothing. He just lost sight of the midget for awhile and there goes his doppelganger advancing at her. He can't have that! Who knows what would happen if the guy confessed before him? Ah who cares, he already kissed her anyway.

"……."

Yeah… 'kissed' past tense, meaning it's done.

"………"

BLUSH!

Shit, now it's all coming back to him, even after successfully channeling it through annoyance, he remembered—and he's blushing. And it just had to be now that he's already in front of his father—who notices EVERYTHING about him.

"Why are you so red my boy? Like the feeling you're getting from touching Ru-chan's arm?" The old man cooed, and not just cooed, yelled the statement for everyone to hear. Fuckin' great. He quickly shoved Rukia away to stop goat chin, but then again, he shouldn't have pushed her that hard.

Thump.

"What the hell?!" All manners gone.

Rukia quickly stood up and jabbed her elbow at Ichigo's gut. "What was that for? You drag me and then push me?"

"uh.. I didn't mean to. I'm so—"

"You drag and push her?!" Isshin flushed and placed both his hands at the side of his face. "I didn't know you were that aggressive boy!!"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Isshin, both with deadpanned faces. "What are you talking about old man?" Isshin spun around and shouted something about grandkids.

Oh no fucking way!

"Hey! Stop twirling around you old geezer, it's not what you think!" Ichigo decided to whack some sense into his 'twirling' father as he followed him around.

"They're at it again." Rukia sighed. "Rukia…" Ukitake came and the girl looked at him with wondering eyes. "Yes?" "I know about the Arrancars…. Do… do they know about it?"

Rukia bowed her head. "No… But I think they would understand…. I don't know about Ichigo though." She gave out a huge sigh. "But the thing is, I decided on it on my own and I'm sticking to it."

Ukitake chuckled. "Kinda like you, deciding to stay in your apartment and it collapsed." Rukia chuckled back. "Well, that was a pretty bad decision." The white haired man looked up at her seriously. "So, what if this decision with the arrancars is a bad one?"

"We don't know that yet. Maybe that's just how it's supposed to work." She answered honestly.

"Very well, I understand."

"Alright, that's enough Ichigo." Hisagi took the bright haired man by the collar effectively stopping him from all the chaos he's creating. "We're here to talk about where Rukia stays."

"Eh? But I thought I am going to stay at Aunt Unohana again?" Rukia looked at her Aunt Unohana's sided. The woman smiled at her and shook her head. "Rukia-chan, I'm so sorry… I really wanted you to come back with us, but you see the room you occupied before was now turned into an office."

"A what?" Rukia stood up, quite baffled by the sudden turn of events. "But I thought it's going to be... once the…you know… really, an office?"

Hinamori suppressed a laugh and decided to butt in. "Rukia-chan, we would like you to stay, but unfortunately, there's no room available."

"You're kicking me out, and I haven't even gotten in yet." Rukia pouted.

"We could help you look for a place right away." Hinamori apologized. "ohohohoho! But finding a new place isn't that easy. Especially if you're looking for cheap but reliable rent." Urahara waved his fan.

"Where did you come from?" Ichigo bellowed at their manager who suddenly popped out like a mushroom.

The manager ignored their ranting vocalist and continued on with his monologue. "But don't worry Rukia-chan, we won't just leave you like that." He tapped on to Hisagi's shoulder and the guy seemed to have snapped and remembered something.

Something like… 'lines.'

What the hell? Is this scripted?

"That's right!" The tattoo faced man declared. "That's why we decided on a temporary decision."

What? Call Superman for help? Rukia narrowed her eyes. These all seems too suspicious.

"You can stay at Ichigo's place in the meantime." Unohana said with a grin. Rukia's eyes widened and she swore her mouth was completely open; she just didn't have any more consciousness left in her head to confirm it. On the other hand, Ichigo looked like he would pee or faint or both.

"WHAT?!" The couple bellowed.

"Are you freakin' sure about what you're saying Aunt Unohana?" Rukia argued and fumbled a bit. The gentle woman nodded and smiled. Rukia turned to look at her cousin then at everyone.

They planned this… They fucking planned this, they can feel it!

"OI! Stop gawking there and do something about this!" She elbowed Ichigo on the stomach. "What? You actually agreed I stay with you, you perv?" Ichigo snarled at her and held on to his now throbbing stomach. "The hell woman, I didn't even know about this." He gritted his teeth. "As if I would want you to be with me under one roof."

Rukia flushed and grumbled. "Like I care!" She turned to everyone. "Surely there are other places I could go?"

"I have no objections if you stay with me Ru-chan.." Hisagi grinned. Rukia, remembering the porn incident, grimaced and shook her head. "er, I still have to adjust your new image in my head Hisagi.. sorry.."

HItsugaya raised his hand. "I won't object either, but I only have one room in my house… same goes for Chad.. only, he has relatives with him and his placed is packed." Rukia saddened. "I feel so unwanted."

Unohana and Hinamori comforted Rukia. "Oh Ru-chan, we're so sorry too… But you're not unwanted." The mother and daughter really didn't want this, but seeing this as an opportunity for Ichigo and Rukia to get together, they went along with it. They had been planning for Rukia to leave the apartment and luck seemed to have smiled upon them when it suddenly collapsed—without hurting her badly of course.

Ukitake, raised an eyebrow, if Ichigo didn't want it, then maybe Kaien could take in Rukia. After all, Kaien likes the girl and they don't seem to argue anyway. "If you don't want to Kurosaki-san, Kaien could take in Rukia." There, he said it.

Unohana, Hinamori, Urahara, Isshin and Hisagi all looked at him with death glares.

Okay, so maybe it's a bad idea to open his mouth.

Hitsugaya just sighed and so did Chad. Poor Rukia and Ichigo—especially Rukia—subject to these peoples' 'experiments'.

"Yeah, if Ichigo doesn't want to, I have space in my place." Kaien winked at the girl. "You can bunk with me if you want."

Rukia smiled, feeling relieved and at the same time disappointed. Disappointed? Why would she feel that way? Someone is willing to take her in after all this… Was it because she suddenly lost her excuse to stay at Ichigo's? Wait a minute; did she really want to stay with ichigo?

Oh fuck.

"T-Thanks Kaien…" She smiled.

Everybody's face drooped then their glare turned towards Ichigo.

"You freakin' dirtbag, we did all of this for you and you blew it." Isshin cursed inside. "You have a dense son Isshin." Urahara shook his head. Unohana on the other hand just sighed as she tried to stop her daughter into ripping up Ichigo's head for ruining their 'big effort'.

Hanataro decided to cut the conversation. "Uh so.. it's decided then? Would Rukia be staying at Kaien's?"

HItsugaya shook his head. "Yeah, I guess she will… seeing as Ichigo didn't want her to bunk with him…" Chad already moved, preparing himself to load Rukia's things in the car.

Rukia smiled again at Kaien's direction and sighed. She was still feeling disappointed, why the heck is that? Everyone just sagged a bit before moving on and Kaien was about to take Rukia's bag when Ichigo cursed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The carrot top yelled. "Get back here you midget and put your fucking luggage down!"

"What the hell's the matter with you? I'm going okay?" Rukia spat back.

"They told me you're going to stay at my place; you can't just leave like that? What? Are you gonna disregard everyone's decision? What the hell woman, we're all being nice to you and this is how you repay it?" He continued. "Well you said you didn't want t—"

"It's because you never shut up!! How am I suppose to decide or even think when you never shut up?!"

Rukia open her mouth to say something but ended up closing it.

"You're staying at my place and that's final!! You have no right to object so just shut up!" Ichigo seethed, he had to do something. It's not like he was ecstatic about her staying with him, but he would rather die than have her stay with Kaien.

The amethyst eyed young woman glared back at him and gave him a hard kick in the shins. "FINE! But I'll make your life a living hell!!" She stormed off taking her luggage with her, Kaien followed suit.

Ichigo squirmed in pain as his father kicked him in appreciation for being the man he is and taking back what's his. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about old man!"

Urahara laughed and joined in the fun.

Hinamori just smiled feeling quite successful for the day and joined Histugaya in carrying some of the lighter stuffs Rukia had along with Hanataro. Unohana just shook her head at all that is happening when Ukitake scooted to her side. "So, Unohana-san… you were planning all of this for a very long time?"

Unohana smiled back at her niece's editor. "Not really. It was all Hinamori's idea… she had been wanting those two to move along. I guess it's because she just wanted her cousin to be really happy, so I decided to join in."

"What makes you think Ichigo could make her happy?"

"I don't." The woman answered honestly. "It's still up to Rukia."

"My loyalty is with Kaien-san… I hope you don't mind." The white haired man confessed. "Not at all, Mr. Ukitake, not at all."

"Too bad Rukia… I thought it would be fun having you as a roommate.. You know all the slumber parties we could be having… and the pajama stuff and manicures." Kaien joked, despite his defeat. Rukia chuckled, "Silly Kaien… you could still come over, and we could party if you want with all the manicure and stuff." She joked back.

"Hey, I know about the arrancars…"

Rukia groaned. "Don't tell me you're going to lecture me about it.." "No, in fact, I was going to congratulate you." Kaien patted her head. "But hey, it pays to be careful… The arrancars are after all, rivals with the Shinigamis… minimize your involvement as possible."

Rukia pouted. "That's still a lecture." "No it's not… It's just an advice." He quickly brushed his lips on her forehead and smiled. "See ya, Ru-chan."

The girl smiled back at Kaien after holding on to her forehead. It felt warm, or maybe that was just her blushing, she didn't know.

* * *

After a series of kicks, shouts and punches that occurred between Ichigo and his dad—the older Kurosaki wailing about how his son is already a grown man and shall give him mountain loads of grandkids—Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia finally arrived at the carrot top's place.

Rukia was awed by the interior; it truly was a magnificent sight—and a totally understandable place for a rock star to live in.

It was high class.

After everyone had left which consists of Urahara tugging a proud but wailing Isshin, a snickering Hitsugaya and Hisagi, threats from a loving cousin and Aunt, a nod from Chad and a grunt from Ichigo to Kaien, the two finally made their way inside the elevator, with no stuff to carry because Ichigo had some people to do it for him.

Inside the elevator, Rukia realized that this will be the very first time she'd be seeing Ichigo's place and now, she'll be staying in it too. She stiffened a bit at that thought and flushed, a little nervous about what to do.

"Hey…" Ichigo nudged her and she jumped from the contact. "What the heck are you being surprised for? We're here."

Rukia looked around. No freaking way…. Ichigo owned a very nice penthouse. The whole top floor was his! "Whoa, you're loaded."

"Shut up, it's not what you think." He stepped out of the elevator. "Are you coming in or what?"

Rukia followed suit and looked around. "This place is really huge. No wonder they asked me to bunk with you… You have all the room in the world!" The amethyst eyed young woman grinned, completely forgetting her current situation.

Ichigo coughed. "Anyway, your stuff will be brought here in a few minutes… Your room will be here." Ichigo grabbed her hand so she can move along to her room. "Big enough for you I suppose." He commented after opening the door and showing the inside to her. He pointed to the door beside her room, "This, is my room. The bathroom's over there and Kitchen's there…" He pointed to the one opposite her room wall. "Everything around here is reachable and not much walls so I can't really call it big." He finished.

"You're surprisingly clean." Rukia looked around.

"Yeah… I was wondering about that ever since we entered the place." Ichigo scratched his head.

"I think I'm going to rest a bit." She tilted her head to the side and entered her room.

Ichigo scoffed and as soon as she closed her door, he smiled. Guess this wasn't half bad, he could get used to having her around. But right now, he needed to find out why everything seemed so _right_.

A note was plastered on his refrigerator. He quickly snatched and read it.

_Dear Ichigo, _

_After we all heard about Rukia's accident on her apartment, we quickly contacted Hinamori and her Aunt. So we kinda made this on-the-spot plan for her to stay in your place. We know you'll love it so consider it an early Christmas gift from your loving manager and band mates. Also, I had someone clean up your place while you were at Ukitake's… so please keep it that way so Ru-chan won't leave you dog! _

_Love _

_Yoruichi and Urahara. _

Ichigo swore his face is all red even if he didn't have the chance to see it. What the fuck? Is this all a game to them? Like it's something to enjoy?

He quickly shred the note to pieces to hide any evidence of such a fiendish plan. Rukia would castrate him for that and he's not even the mastermind of it. Worse is, he actually bitten off the bait and agreed on her staying.

But it wasn't half bad, he thought.

Of course he liked the plan, but it would be hell first before he admits it to anyone.

* * *

Had to cut it short. Sorry… Sorry… I know, I know I'm late. I had so many things to do at work and I've been crying over it. The chapter's short and not my best one but I had to emphasize the sudden turn of events on Ru and Ichi's life that would forcibly put them together whether they like it or not. Also, I wanted to show now who's who on each's side. Ichigo wins by a landslide, but then there are other factors to consider.. like take for example, the hidden involvement of Rukia with the arrancars. I hope you don't mind my liking to emphasize on things on chapters. Sob I'm sorry. I don't have much to say.. except, please forgive me and next chapter will be coming up soon.. goes back to writing Oh and, if there are any errors, sorry again, I was too hurried and busy to double check it.

Love lots,

-sushi


	35. I could get used to this

Again, I am major late… But I thank every one of you for being so supportive and Patient with my work process. I am greatly honored. For now, I have nothing much to say… so we go on with the shoutouts:

**Jarri Scythe**** : **Thank you very much. I am very happy that you liked it as well as the songs that I have used. HUGS! I am also honored that you found the characters still in character, I am trying my best everyday and I am glad all the effort is not wasted. Thank you for your support! For now, please enjoy.

**ShyLikeThat****: **Hahaha glad you found the earthquake a damsel in distress saving situation, though it did ruin Ichigo's momentum. I hope you enjoy the unfolding events now that Ichi and ruki are living together. To answer your question, Rukia didn't have any idea that they are rivals only recently..so, can't blame her :D Glad you still find it interesting though. Hohohoho. I loved the compensation kiss also, who knows, maybe they'll have more of those compensation kisses kukukuku. Anyway, Enjoy!

**Lalenca****: **Thank you hugs!

**Higura Natume****: **Thank you too! Hitsuhina? Hmm…. :D

**Bella68****: **Almost everybody was disappointed that Ichigo's confession got screwed up. But, like you said, it had to be done. You are like.. a psychic! I mean, c'mon on, how did you know I was about to put Miyako in? (whoops spoiler) omg. faint But then again, there will always be twists in this story. I greatly appreciate your support in this story, I give my heartfelt thanks to you. HUGS

**aniprincess13****: **Oh aniprincess-chan, thank you for understanding my predicament. :D I apologize if I always say 'sorry', it's a force of habit. (there, I said sorry again for being sorry.) Sob. I hope you enjoy this chapter I had made.

**pigtopus****: **Yeah.. hahaha and yeah, they are finally living together. Thanks, hope you enjoy this one too!

**Imbeleth****: **I'll keep the tension up, don't worry. Hontou? It's manga like? Yay! That was probably the thing I had wanted it to become the most! Thank you!

**FullMetalLover1****: **Thank you very much HUGS! Enjoy!

**zebra13: **I'm sorry this came in late, but I hope it will be to your liking too! :D don't worry, this ain't ending yet. Thanks!

**Ellie0223****: **They are finally living together! Yay! Enjoy!

**Vreni: **It's okay, I don't mind… hahaha Rukia accepting the arrancar job was a real issue, but don't worry, there's explanation for it. Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this one.

**Fate Lowe: **Thank you very much :D HUGS

**Anon: **I apologize if Kaien seems to be at the losing end here… but I don't hate him, just so happens that the fic is ichiruki. Hehehe… Don't fret, he'll definitely make a comeback. Thank you for the support!

**wickedsistah1024: **Thank you for waiting. I hope you enjoy this update too. :D

**Shenhui: **laughs with you yes, troubles indeed. Enjoy!

**Trumpet Geek: **I apologize you find it repetitive… But the thing is, Rukia can't decide cause neither have told her that they are interested in her, and so she can't just go on speculating everyone's attracted to her—cause that won't be Rukia-like. :D In any case, I'm grateful you're still hanging on despite the foul-up. Hugs.

**Himiko Areess: **Here you go, an update. Enjoy!

**Moriko Hikari: **Yeah, poor ichi, but we all know he always gets back on everything. :D

**Iamdeathberry: **Alone with Ichigo will be pure delight. In any case, here's the update!

**Angelicanimekitty: **Thank you, here's an update for you, enjoy!

**Intercostalspace: **No, Thank YOU for being so supportive. Enjoy!

**Kazukagi: **Ah, my ever loyal reader/reviewer. :D Rukia really does have a junk of a place. Hahaha! Glad you liked the hospital transition… I'm glad it worked out fine, I thought it wouldn't. And Ichigo making his way for Rukia? Yes, pretty OWNED! Also, thank you for your continued patience and the betas. I greatly appreciate every effort you make. Just take it easy friend, HUGS!

**Lioness020: **Yay! I passed the grammar booboos despite me not double checking it! Will power works! Thanks! HUG!

**And so, we move on to the story. And I always say this, so might as well say it again: THANK YOU FOR YOUR IMMENSE SUPPORT and If I missed anyone, I'll make sure to put you in the next shoutout.**

* * *

_As promised, Chapter 34 of Fall _

_Previously on chapter 33: _

_A note was plastered on his refrigerator. He quickly snatched and read it. _

_Dear Ichigo, _

_After we all heard about Rukia's accident on her apartment, we quickly contacted Hinamori and her Aunt. So we kinda made this on-the-spot plan for her to stay in your place. We know you'll love it so consider it an early Christmas gift from your loving manager and band mates. Also, I had someone clean up your place while you were at Ukitake's… so please keep it that way so Ru-chan won't leave you dog! _

_Love _

_Yoruichi and Urahara. _

_Ichigo swore his face is all red even if he didn't have the chance to see it. What the fuck? Is this all a game to them? Like it's something to enjoy? _

_He quickly shred the note to pieces to hide any evidence of such a fiendish plan. Rukia would castrate him for that and he's not even the mastermind of it. Worse is, he actually bitten off the bait and agreed on her staying. _

_But it wasn't half bad, he thought. _

_Of course he liked the plan, but it would be hell first before he admits it to anyone._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

* * *

Title: Fall

* * *

**Chapter 34: I could get used to this**

Kurosaki Ichigo never really thought he'd be doing this.

Nope, not really, not in a million years he told himself.

Well, maybe once, twice… but that was when his mother was still alive, and he was more than happy to oblige to this.

He scratched his covered head and sighed, what in god's name made him do this anyway? He thought back; oh right a certain midget now currently living with him in his penthouse. He grumbled as he gripped on to two brown paper bags and balanced then in each of his hands. He thought he would buy some stuff to fill his cupboard now that someone else is living with him, and then avoid her berating over how lousy, lazy and irresponsible he is in his own house.

He grinned to himself with a bit of pride for thinking ahead and buying stuff before she opens her big mouth and lecture him.

Only, he wishes nobody recognizes him and label him with some sort of crap like: 'Rock-star housewife'.

Holy shit, that's not a good thing to look at.

He made his way towards his car and clumsily inserted the key inside the keyhole. "Ah fuck, finally." He gasped out and sat down on the driver's seat, carefully placing the bags at the seat beside him. "Now…. Where was I?" He takes off his baseball cap. "Right… home."

Geez, he feels like he's some kind of husband on an errand.

SCREECH!

Wtf? Where the hell did that come from?

Seriously, he needed to have his brain checked, he thought as he finally decided that it's safe to move the car again.

* * *

Rukia pushed her door open and scratched her forehead while giving out a huge yawn. She sluggishly paced the hallwaytowards the bathroom, dragging her feet and mumbling incoherent words when…

SLAM!

"ARGH!!" She yelled, and then sat down on the floor, holding on to her precious foot which bumped on to something. "What the hell? I don't remember putting a…" She looked up, finding the culprit—a plant—in front of her and other unfamiliar objects in her house. She raised an eyebrow; her eyes have small tears at its corners. 'Wait a minute, this isn't my hou—"

Click

She turned to look down at the hallway as the door slightly opened and revealed a orange haired guy carrying two paper bags of—is that groceries?

Ichigo looked a bit surprised to find Rukia awake already and sitting down on the floor, holding on to her foot. "Well, you're up... I thought you won't wake anymore." He scowled over to her. "What the heck are you doing there anyway?"

Rukia frowned and ran a hand over her eyes to wipe the small tears away. "I-uh… nothing. " She stood up, limping a bit. "Whacha got there?"

"What happened to you?" Ichigo inquired, ignoring her previous question. The girl ignored him back and quickly inspected the bags. "You did groceries? So early!" She chuckled a bit with a pitchy and annoying tone. "It's to avoid unwanted paparazzi midget. Now shut up and just help me take out all of this." He grimaced, with a little blush on his cheeks.

Carefully placing all canned goods on the kitchen counter, Rukia turned to face Ichigo and inquire about something again. "So, you have eaten breakfast already?" The orange haired young man was caught off guard by the question; he almost dropped a bottle of pickles on the ground. "N-No… not really." "It's not like I could eat, and knowing you won't have any back here."

Rukia smirked, "Well that's sweet of you…" She took the bottle from his hands and made her way towards the stove. "I'll cook some breakfast as a reward for your consideration. You must have woken up in an ungodly hour to get all these stuff."

Ichigo sat down, mouth a bit hanging. "Uh.. yeah, you can say that."

"By the way Ichigo… IN case you want to know, you are still wearing your pajama bottoms." Rukia smirked, waiting for his reaction.

Needless to say, the carrot top paled and turned to look down and check if Rukia was just joking him around—She wasn't. No wonder that woman behind the counter was like snickering at him! That bitch! He grumbled out curses that comes out of him naturally and walked towards his room.

"Hey, look at the bright side; they didn't know it was you." Rukia laughed. "Besides, you look cute in bear bottoms."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei coughed as he tried getting up from his bed, and not so happily welcome the morning sun. He has yet to figure out whether it's a bad or a good day

Now, if he wakes up with a beautiful woman beside him; that would be another topic all in all. Come to think of it, he hadn't brought home a girl with him ever since Rukia came –That girl must be some kind of jinx or angel to make him stop with his vices or maybe that's just what having a girl in the group does to you.

It makes you a bashful bastard.

He then remembered about Ichigo and Rukia's first night together at the citrus' house. He grinned and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" Ichigo inquired in between chews.

"Hey hot headed buddy!" Hisagi cooed. "So, did you bang her already?"

This time, Ichigo spurted out his orange juice and cursed along with Rukia who didn't like the way he just spurted the liquid all over her face.

"Oh, were you eating breakfast?" Hisagi came again.

"I was you moron, stop with the stupid questions…" He paused as he mouthed an "I'm sorry to a fleeing and angry Rukia. "What do you want?" He continued.

"You're eating breakfast? Is that made by Rukia-chan?" The tattoo face ignored Ichigo and went on. "NO fair! I'm going over there and get my share!"

Click.

Ichigo deadpanned. He then yelled at the direction of the hallway bathroom where Rukia went in, furious. "Sorry about the juice incident Rukia… Hisagi was being an idiot."

"Whatever… I'm oozing with fruity goodness thanks to you…" She answered back before some splashes were heard—indicating that she had decided to take a bath already.

After a few minutes, Hisagi came busting in, demanding for homemade breakfast while Ichigo cursed and wrestled with him about having to kick the door open when he can just knock and wait for it to be opened nicely. The tattooed guy just grumbled about him being selfish.

"Rukia-chan!" He exclaimed, brushing off Ichigo and heading straight towards the newly bathed Rukia.

"Can I still have some of you wonderful breakfast?"

"Yes, yes you can." Rukia smiled. "Oi, oi, stop acting like you own the place." Ichigo sniffed. "What crawled up your ass? It's just breakfast." Rukia answered back. "Yeah… hey, your house is pretty clean… Are you not touching anything to keep it that way?" Hisagi chuckled and the orange haired young man lunged at him but was stopped when the petite woman kicked him on the shin. "Stop being an immature creep and sit down. I have a l—"

A ring.

"Is that yours?' Hisagi pointed to her phone close to him. "Ah!" Rukia quickly took it and answered. "Uh.. h-hello…" She quickly went inside her room leaving one dumbfounded orange haired and a knowing tattooed guy. "Well that was weird. What the heck was that?"

Hisagi turned to look at his friend. "Why? Are you curious who the caller is?"

Ichigo jerked a bit and gulped down a glass full of juice. "N-No."

"Why did you sound so unsure with your answer?" Hisagi leaned in. "You ARE curious."

"Che, it's not my business.. I was just taken aback at how she acted." Ichigo grumbled. "Makes you want to think she's hiding something."

"Well maybe she IS hiding something." Hisagi gobbled up some eggs. Ichigo's ears perked a bit. "Really?"

Hisagi broke into a huge laugh. "I was just joking! I told you, you were curious! You snooty guy you." Ichigo flushed and stood up. "SHUT UP! I'm going to take a bath damn it." As soon as the hot headed guy left, Hisagi's façade turned serious and he turned to look at the direction of Rukia's room. He sighed, he had seen Rukia's phone, the way it blinked and stuff and the lcd showing the caller.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

He knew about Rukia's cover artist acceptance, to be frank, it doesn't bother him one bit. Rukia have every right to accept any job offered to her… and besides, the girl pretty much accepted it without prior knowledge about the Arrancars being Shinigamis rival.

Rukia came out of her room—she must have finally finished talking to Grimmjow. "Hey." Hisagi waved. "Ichigo just took a bath."

"Oh I see…" Rukia sat down in front of HIsagi, fidgeting a bit, like there was something bothering her. "You might as well say it to me, I know about your freelancing with the arrancars."

That took the girl by surprise, but as fast as her eyes widened, it also diminished quickly, as if understanding Hisagi's part. "Yeah… Ukitake have lectured me about it.. Kaien congratulated me for it but then gave me a warning." She sighed. "I know I shouldn't have taken the job for Ichigo's sake… But.. but.."

"Don't worry Rukia… It doesn't bother us at all. You have a right to your own decisions anyway. So what if Ichigo hates them so much and that they are our rivals? It doesn't have to involve you."

"But Ichigo has done a lot for me… Don't you think that might insult him?" She sighed again. "That's why I haven't told him—yet… but I plan to."

Hisagi stood up. "Give it some time… not now really." He walked towards Rukia and patted her head. "So… where did the kitty want to meet you?"

"I-It's here…. I honestly don't know where this is… I was meaning to ask and.." Rukia handed him a piece of paper with directions and the guy cursed inwardly. "You need someone to come with you here. I won't let you go off alone."

"Why? It's a building right?" Rukia tensed. "There wouldn't be any criminals there right?"

Hisagi smiled and winked. "Oh, no, no… Yes this is indeed a building… I just want you to have someone accompany you so you won't get lost." He lied; the building in the direction was none other than the record company handling the arrancars. If Kuchiki Rukia happens to be seen going there alone, everything would go haywire. The public knows about Rukia's ties to them and the Shinigamis itself… with her seeing and going to an arrancar territory alone is definite red alert.

At least with someone, they could really back up the fact that Rukia is just handling creative works for the album and nothing more.

Someone is planning behind all of this.

But who?

Not Grimmjow, that guy is too preoccupied with his ego and anger to even think of something like this.

Hisagi growled inwardly. It could only be him.

None other than Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

"So Grimmy, have you called up our little artist?" Gin smiled.

"yeah, yeah I did… so stop breathing down my neck… Honestly, I thought you guys handed me this project? Why are you even butting in this?" Grimmjow grumbled, a little annoyed at the turn of events. "I was doing fine. I had already told her what I want with the cover. It's not like she needed to come over and over to meet up."

"Oh, but she needs to come over Grimmy-kun…." Gin grinned like a Cheshire cat. "We need to discuss to her every legal stuff and of course the payment."

"So? Just pay her when it's done."

"No can do Grimmy…" A flick of a wrist "Besides, I think you have invested some interest on the little girl."

Grimmjow stood up and snarled. "I do not! Leave me alone damn it!" The blue haired guy left, muttering curses and slamming the door.

* * *

"So, you're going out too?" Ichigo looked up at Rukia as he ruggedly put on his shoes. "Y-yeah… I'm going to pass Ukitake-san my due works… and then maybe stroll around."

"Oh.. cool, maybe I can accompany you with that."

"Uh no… I mean, you have a meeting too right?"

"Yeah… But it doesn't even last an hour… I usually get the hell out before Urahara starts with his stupid antics."

"I-I can stroll on my own."

"Are you deliberately avoiding me?"

"N-NO! Why would I even do that?" She gulped. "I'm just going to go around, so you don't have to come along. Now, stop saying stupid things…"

"Fine, you could have just said no if you didn't want me around you stupid midget." Ichigo turned; a little hurt about the way Rukia acted. Rukia sighed; she really didn't mean it to come out that way. To be frank, she would love to stroll around with Ichigo… but she won't be doing those things later that's why she was making up excuses. She's going to Ukitake's and meet up with Kaien—who Hisagi appointed as the chaperone—and then meet up with Grimmjow.

She's lying to him after all he's done; she could have at least been a little nice.

"Ichigo.."

"It's okay… Just go if you're going." He scratched the back of his head.

Without another word, she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and buried her nose at his orange head. "I'm sorry." She whispered and the guy just tensed a bit before giving in to her touch. God, if she would always do that to him he would be the happiest guy on earth.

"If I get back early, let's go out okay?" She pushed away slowly and smiled. Ichigo looked back at her then smirked. "Okay. Your treat."

"Eh? Are you crazy? I haven't even gotten my paycheck." She snarled, hands still over Ichigo's shoulder. "You're the one who said we go out." Rukia pouted and sighed. "Fine… Che, so much for the wealthy rock star." She joked.

"Hey." Ichigo called out, and as she turned, the citrus head kissed her on the cheek. "Take care." He finally said then stood up, opening and closing the door in a jiffy.

* * *

"So, they have gone through lower than low tactics e?" Yoruichi frowned. Hisagi made it a point to get to their place a little early than the agreed time they are to meet. He needed to tell this to if not Urahara, then Yoruichi.

"I don't know what's up... but I asked Kaien to accompany Rukia just to be safe." Hisagi came.

"That's a good idea… Ichigo shouldn't know about this yet.. you know how he reacts to things that involve Arrancars" Yoruichi nodded. "In any case," She turned to look at her fiancée. "I think you should be listening to this you goof head."

Urahara was all smiles when he came in the room. "Why are you all so tensed up about this? Rukia isn't a half minded girl. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Rukia, we can trust…" Yoruichi sighed. "I don't know about Ichimaru Gin and Sosuke Aizen.

At the sound of Aizen's name, Urahara frowned. Hisagi and Yoruichi perked a bit when they noticed the manager's serious expression.

"You really shouldn't say such bad things Yoru-chaann." He whined and chuckled. "Anyway, let's just get ready for the meeting so we can prepare our plans!" The straw hat guy whirled around, much to the rhythm's and the fiancee's dismay.

* * *

"Ah, you must be Kuchiki-san…and…" Gin welcomed the girl as soon as she came through the building's door. "…Mr. Shiba Kaien. How nice to see you here."

Kaien gave out a straight face. "Pleasure's all mine. I hope you don't mind, I'm here to accompany Miss Kuchiki today." He stood beside Rukia, holding on to her shoulder for emphasis.

"Oh no, not at all." Gin motioned for them to follow him. "We shall have the meeting in the first conference room. However.." He looked towards Kaien. "I'm afraid that even if you are not a member of the Shinigami's, I'm afraid you still play for them… so I hope you understand if Miss Kuchiki will go in alone with Grimmjow to discuss the cover."

Kaien frowned.

"No tricks, I promise." He whispered to the guy before motioning for Rukia to enter the room. "Have fun Kuchiki-san." Gin smiled before closing the door.

As soon as Rukia got in the room, the blue haired guy grumbled.

"About time." Grimmjow spoke. "Let's just get this over with and stuff… I really don't know about this shit, so I guess I'll just give this to you and you have to read it." He handed her some papers.

"What's this?" Rukia asked.

"Like hell I would—" He sighed. "Gin mentioned something about terms and conditions."

"oh. The contract."

"Yeah, whatever shit that is." Grimmjow grumbled and Rukia proceeded to read before signing. "Well, everything's okay and stuff, the usual agreements.. is that it?"

"Uh wait… I just have some minor questions on these pieces of crap." Grimmjow opened his manila file and showed her some color swatches and designs. "I'm not really into drawing shit and stuff… … and well woman… don't you know what to do with these when you see one?"

Rukia frowned. "Can't you ask a bit nicely? And no, I don't… unless you explain it."

"Ah.. damn it. Here… This is what I planned on what the cover would look like… but there's still something shitty about it… can't you do anything about it?"

"You used too much color on this side. I thought you said you wanted a grunge effect? This doesn't spell grunge… it's psychedelic." Rukia snarled.

"Well, do something about it."

"Fine, sit down and I'll show you how it's done."

An hour had passed, Rukia and Grimmjow finally agreed with the cover design. A few curses here and there because Grimmjow is one fool who can't even admit he's into designing and wants to learn more about it. But Rukia's smart, she can see through behind his rejections.

The way his eyes sparkled a bit behind that scary face whenever Rukia shows him some technique on colors and concepts... He is such a closet designer.

That amused her a bit, and vaguely wondered if all hot headed guys are a closet 'something'.

What closet-something could Ichigo be then? She chuckled inwardly.

"Well, how did it go?" Kaien smiled as soon as Rukia went out of the conference room. "It was exhausting. But we finally agreed on a design… All I have to do is make the final output." She noticed Kaien yawn. "Oh sorry if you waited for an hour."

"Nah, it's really nothing…" Kaien winked. "Now, let's get out of here, people are giving me crazy looks for being here."

As soon as they stepped out of the building, everything seemed to get a little lighter. "So, what's next in your plans?" Kaien inquired.

"Not much, except I promised Ichigo I would treat him later… In the meantime, let me treat you with something to compensate for your waiting." Rukia smiled and grabbed Kaien's hand. "I saw a dessert shop on the way here. That should be a nice place."

"Yeah…" Kaien let himself be pulled up until they reached the shortcut towards the park. "Hey Rukia…" He called out and he pulled back Rukia causing her to stop and turn to look at the dark haired young man. "yeah?"

Kaien closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the blossomed air.

Maybe he should tell her now, it won't hurt right? Besides, it had been too long… If she hadn't been picking any signals on him and Ichigo, maybe he should just tell it to her straight away so she would finally notice and understand…

…that he thinks and perhaps feel that he's in love with her.

"Kaien? Are you okay?" Rukia approached him and started snapping her fingers in front of him. He caught it, which made the girl yelp in surprise and he gave it a quick peck.

"Hey Rukia…" He opened his eyes to look at her lavender ones.

"Y-yeah?" Rukia came, a bit uneasy. Why is he suddenly acting weird?

"I've been doing some thinking…" He came again and Rukia just listened. "And you know, I think I'm in lo—"

"Kaien?" Another voice came which snapped the trance on the dark haired guy and Rukia.

"Shiba Kaien? Is that really you?" A feminine voice came again and the guy decided to face whoever it was that ruined his momentum. Rukia peeked in also.

Standing at the back of Kaien was an equally dark but long haired young woman with chocolate eyes. "It is you Kaien… how are you?" Kaien's eyes widened at the sight of said woman. "Miyako?"

* * *

"A what?" Ichigo could not believe his ears.

"You heard him, since we're gonna have some time in our hands next week; we have devised a camp for you to get in shape with next month's bombard of music events and gigs. " Yoruichi replied, a little grumpily.

"You just thought about this… And we're gonna have this camp thing in your summer house which is by the way, where you choose to have your reception for your wedding." Ichigo grumbled again. "You're just dragging us along with your wedding plans!"

WHACK!

"Ohohohoho Kurosaki-san, you shouldn't go making up stories like that. I am your manager, and I have your best interest at heart." The straw hat manager chuckled as he violently rested his feet on top of Ichigo's head. "I don't go around plotting someone's life for my own benefit."

"GEROFF ME!"

"If you promise to say yes." Urahara cooed.

"No fucking way!" Ichigo came again, trying to get free but to no avail.

"Oh well, if you want it that way…" His eyes glinted. "Too bad, Rukia-chan would be coming along. I was thinking of making her our assistant manager's assistant…if you know what I mean."

That made Ichigo stop moving around. Hitsugaya snickered. "Finally gave up Ichigo?"

"No.. and why the hell does that midget have to come?" He pouted. "She's not part of the band, leave her alone."

"You still hadn't answered Urahara's question." Hisagi declared. "What the fuck Hisagi? Aren't you against this too?" The dark haired young man smiled at his orange friend. "Well yeah… but I figured, it would be okay… it's not like we're busy and stuff… Besides, Ru-chan's coming anyway… so.."

"Have you even consulted the girl?" Ichigo whispered but was audible enough to everyone. "Oh, so you agree?" Chad inquired. "I-well… and what? I can't let you guys leave me alone while all of you have fun and stuff." Ichigo batted back. "Rukia does work like a charm eh?" Hitsugaya snickered again.

"Shut up white brat.." Ichigo grinned. "If I knew any better, I would think you have been pretty busy with Rukia's cousin these past few da—"

"Stop talking nonsense Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya flared, preparing to land a huge vase on Ichigo's face if only Chad hadn't stopped him. "Like I said," Ichigo continued on. "Have you consulted Rukia about this?"

Everyone coughed, and Ichigo finally slapped his forehead. "You haven't told her about any of this… seriously, what are you all thinking?"

"We were thinking you'd be the one to tell her, since well, you to live under one roof now." Urahara waved his fan and Ichigo could only curse inwardly as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Heyaaatch!!" The petite young woman made her way towards the narrow sidewalk. "I must be catching a cold or something." She sighed and stopped in her tracks, looking back at the place where she left Kaien with 'Miyako'. "I wonder if he'll be okay…"

Kaien looked pretty much surprised when that girl showed up smiling behind him. If Rukia hadn't tapped him on his shoulder, he would have just stayed there frozen solid. She could only remember the strange encounters a while ago.

"_It is you Kaien Shiba." The gentle looking woman smiled as Kaien turned to face her. "Miyako." He finally blurted out. The pregnant pause lasted a few minutes when Rukia decided she should snap Kaien back to reality—and he did, muttering an apology at her in the process. _

_This caused Kiyako to notice Rukia right away. "Oh, I didn't know you were with someone." She smiled and approached Rukia, stretching out her hand for a shake. "Well since Kaien is so slow in introducing us, I'm Miyako, I'm Kaien's—"_

"_She's a childhood friend." Kaien coughed, holding on to Rukia's shoulder. Miyako looked sad a bit but then brushed him off. "Right… what he said… and you are?" _

_Rukia blushed a bit and reached out for the woman's hand. "I-I'm Rukia." _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Rukia." Miyako smiled, and Rukia liked as well as envied the way she seemed to present herself in the gentlest manner. _

"_So, what brings you here?" Kaien interjected. _

_Miyako made a serious face at him. "I, well… I just got in." _

"_Oh really? That's good for you." _

"_Yeah… thanks… and well, I thought I could have a word with you… you know, catch up with some things." _

"_You can say it here… I see no reason not to." _

_Miyako's eyes widened and back then she looked at Rukia briefly before sighing. "Oh well, then… I just wanted to say hi and nice to see you're doing fine." _

"_Are you crazy Kaien?" Rukia interjected. Miyako wanted to talk, there was something in her eyes that Rukia didn't know, but it was pure, she just wanted to talk. Why is Kaien being so mean to her? It's not like she wanted to ask what the hell happened between them that's making Kaien cold, but still… _

"_You just met up with your childhood friend; you should at least accompany her and talk for awhile." She frowned as she faced him. She then turned to Miyako. "Don't worry, Kaien here will accompany you… I am leaving anyway, I have a previous engagement." She smiled. _

"_Rukia… but.." _

"_No buts. I'll treat you next time." _

_She bowed her head and said her goodbyes to Miyako. "It was really nice meeting you, Till next time." _

_MIyako smiled at her and mouthed a 'thank you' at her. Kaien just sighed and scratched his neck. "I'll see you around then Rukia… be careful" _

She really should be getting back, Ichigo might already be at home, plus she's starving, she might as well force him to feed her or something like that. "Eh? Is that you Rukia?" A voice came.

Rukia turned to find Matsumoto, the jeweler and Hinamori's friend standing behind her. "Matsumoto-san." The petite girl said in surprise.

"Just call me Ran-chan.. Anyway, are you going back home?"

"Ah, yes…" Rukia smiled.

"Well that's good, I heard from Hinamori about the incident in your apartment. I reckon you're staying back at her place… So, you can just come along with me, I'll be passing her house anyway_..._plus, I have a car_" _The big bosomed woman winked.

"Ah, no.. I'm afraid I'm not staying at her place…" Rukia sighed. "I'm going off at the other direction." She pointed at the other side of the road.

"Eh? Where do you stay?" Rangiku asked a bit surprised.

"Oh at Pezzo Penthou—"

"The Pezzo Penthouse?" Rangiku exclaimed and Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Uh, I mean.. no, not there.. near there?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "You don't happen to be staying at the same place as Ichigo Kurosaki's are you?"

Rukia flushed again. "N-No…" She faintly said. Getting caught off guard before lying is a completely bad idea... because it shows how guilty you are. Rangiku almost squealed. "No way… You are staying with Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"R-Rangiku-san!! It's not...!" She quickly grabbed the strawberry haired woman. "I didn't say anything about…it's not that you see, uhm.. I am staying at the same place as him… not with him." Rukia stammered, hoping Rangiku would just get over it.

Apparently, she did not.

"Stop lying." The girl scoffed. "What?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I said, stop lying… No offense Rukia, but you can't afford to stay at a penthouse like that."

"HEY!" Rukia scowled.

"I did say no offense." The girl grinned. "So, just spill it to me. Are you already an item and are living together?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "It's not like that ran-chan… but before I say anything, you promise not to tell anybody about this. I can't jeopardize everyone's goodwill towards me."

Rangiku nodded. "Trust me to keep a secret. So, spill."

"It's a temporary solution… that apparently, everyone agreed on. I got along with it, since well; they are just trying to help." Rukia sighed. "So I try to at least be discreet about all of it. I just stay away from the media so they won't make speculations…"

"But you do know it's bound to get out sooner or later."

"I won't let it happen… I'm trying to find myself a new place as quickly as I can." She smiled again. "Ichigo doesn't give much of a damn whether they find out about it or not… but I try to not get in the way as much as possible."

"Well that's good." Rangiku grinned. "In any case, I'll still give you a ride."

"Thanks, I needed that…" She checked her watch. "I need to get back already."

And so, the two headed down the road.

* * *

"Where were you?" Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia closed the door before frowning back at Ichigo. "What are you, my mom?" She took off her shoes.

"No… but I'm hungry and you're late, you promised we'd go out."

"Yeah.. about tha—"

Ichigo raised her hand to signal her to stop. "Hold it. Are you trying to cancel that?"

"No…well maybe… but I was just going to say I'm tired." Rukia grumbled. "WHAT?! You can't be tired. Where the hell were you anyway? I'm freakin' hungry and there's no food prepared here… WE NEED TO GO OUT FOR IT."

"sheesh alright damn it, What crawled up your ass?!" Rukia stomped back on the front door and put on her shoes again. "Well? What the hell, are we going or not?"

Ichigo stared at her back for awhile and noticed Rukia fumble with her shoes. He sighed and sat down beside her. "Hey."

No answer. Scruff ling of shoes.

"Hey."

No answer again.

"Oi hey Rukia… I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to snap at you and stuff.."

Without another word, Rukia let go of her shoes and plopped down on her back at the floor. "Oi!" Ichigo turned to look at her sprawled form. "I heard you.. just shut up for awhile… I've been doing concepts since this morning and I'm tired." She closed her eyes. "Give me a minute… Then we could go."

Ichigo rested on his arms and sighed.

"Why are you so agitated anyway?" Rukia inquired, eyes still closed. "Shit happened back in the meeting…" He grumbled, remembering his task on telling her that she has no choice but to come to the camp because of his stupid manager and stuff. "Plus, Kaien kept on calling.."

Rukia's eyes shot open. "What about?" She remembered the incident that afternoon; Kaien was going to say something before Miyako came.

"He kept on asking if you got home already…" Ichigo mumbled. "Did you two meet each other? I mean, was he your appointment for the day?"

Rukia snickered. "Why? Jealous?"

"Like hell I would! NO! It was just.. I was just asking!" Ichigo snapped back. "Well, you didn't need to be so mad." Rukia closed her eyes again. "I just happened to meet him along the way… that's about it."

Silence.

"Are you done?" Ichigo looked down at her.

"Hey Ichigo, have you ever felt so confused sometimes?" She said back.

"Huh? Well yeah… a lot… because everybody always makes me confused… Why?"

"I feel that way today…. And I don't know why." Images of Miyako's sad face and Kaien's cold façade came in her mind. "I don't even know if curiosity and confusion mix."

Ichigo grumbled. "You know what, you just think too much, or maybe had too much sun that it seeped in that brain of yours." He tapped Rukia. "Or you could just be hungry." He chuckled and stood up.

Rukia opened her eyes to look at him and chuckled back. "You know, maybe you're right… I may just be hungry." She stretched her hands over to Ichigo. "A little help please."

The carrot top shook his head. "Geez, talk about lazy." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Thanks." She whispered and leaned her head over Ichigo's chest. "Aw geez, I'm so tired."

Ichigo held on to her and sighed. "You know what..?" He kneeled and carried Rukia in a bridal manner. "What the f—Ichigo! Put me down!"

"Stop squirming or I'll really drop you." Ichigo declared, a few blushes came in his cheeks with that bold move he made. "I'll just order us some food so you can relax your pretty little butt on the couch."

Rukia stopped fighting and just snuggled up to his chest, carefully hiding the blush in her own cheeks. "Yeah, you do that… Glad to know you still have brains."

PLOP!

"What the hell Ichigo! Don't you just drop me like a sack you moron!" Rukia fumbled on the couch, but then giving in to the soft pillows. Ichigo soon followed and sat down at the right side, phone in hand. "Shut up, I'm trying to order."

Rukia pouted and slammed her feet at Ichigo's lap. The carrot top glared at him after giving out an 'oof' sound and thus glaring at her.

The petite girl and the carrot top quietly rested on the couch as they wait for their food to come.

"You have incredibly medium sized feet despite your midget size. Ichigo gave Rukia a slight grin, while she in return let out her tongue and giving out a return insult before closing her eyes to rest a bit. Ichigo then rested his head on the couch while tapping Rukia's toes; the girl didn't seem to mind.

Rukia opened her eyes. "You know what?" She grinned. "I could get used to this." She finally said and plopped her head back on the couch pillow. Ichigo stared at her for awhile, registering what she had just said and chuckled inwardly. "Yeah.." He whispered. "Me too."

* * *

Short.. yes, short… Again, I am extremely sorry that this is late, but I hope you won't leave this story for it. I shall try (again) my best to make it in time for the next chapter. I hope you like the turn of events—tadaa!! Miyako's in the scene, yay! Ichigo and Rukia's first day together on one roof and the arrancars and their plotting. Kukukuku! I really don't have much to say but: sorry and I hope you enjoyed this one.

Till next time,

Sushi


	36. That Painful Borderline

_As promised, Chapter 35 of Fall _

_Previously on chapter 34: _

_"Are you done?" Ichigo looked down at her._

_"Hey Ichigo, have you ever felt so confused sometimes?" She said back._

_"Huh? Well yeah… a lot… because everybody always makes me confused… Why?"_

_"I feel that way today…. And I don't know why." Images of Miyako's sad face and Kaien's cold façade came in her mind. "I don't even know if curiosity and confusion mix."_

_Ichigo grumbled. "You know what, you just think too much, or maybe had too much sun that it seeped in that brain of yours." He tapped Rukia. "Or you could just be hungry." He chuckled and stood up._

_Rukia opened her eyes to look at him and chuckled back. "You know, maybe you're right… I may just be hungry." She stretched her hands over to Ichigo. "A little help please."_

_The carrot top shook his head. "Geez, talk about lazy." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up._

_"Thanks." She whispered and leaned her head over Ichigo's chest. "Aw geez, I'm so tired."_

_Ichigo held on to her and sighed. "You know what..?" He kneeled and carried Rukia in a bridal manner. "What the f—Ichigo! Put me down!"_

_"Stop squirming or I'll really drop you." Ichigo declared, a few blushes came in his cheeks with that bold move he made. "I'll just order us some food so you can relax your pretty little butt on the couch."_

_Rukia stopped fighting and just snuggled up to his chest, carefully hiding the blush in her own cheeks. "Yeah, you do that… Glad to know you still have brains."_

_PLOP!_

_"What the hell Ichigo! Don't you just drop me like a sack you moron!" Rukia fumbled on the couch, but then giving in to the soft pillows. Ichigo soon followed and sat down at the right side, phone in hand. "Shut up, I'm trying to order."_

_Rukia pouted and slammed her feet at Ichigo's lap. The carrot top glared at him after giving out an 'oof' sound and thus glaring at her._

_The petite girl and the carrot top quietly rested on the couch as they wait for their food to come._

_"You have incredibly medium sized feet despite your midget size. Ichigo gave Rukia a slight grin, while she in return let out her tongue and giving out a return insult before closing her eyes to rest a bit. Ichigo then rested his head on the couch while tapping Rukia's toes; the girl didn't seem to mind._

_Rukia opened her eyes. "You know what?" She grinned. "I could get used to this." She finally said and plopped her head back on the couch pillow. Ichigo stared at her for awhile, registering what she had just said and chuckled inwardly. "Yeah.." He whispered. "Me too."_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

* * *

Title: Fall

* * *

**Chapter 35 : That painful borderline**

"You have got to be kidding me." Was all Kurosaki Ichigo could mutter out from his mouth. What did he do to deserve this kind of punishment? Did the god's hate him, or did he do something so awful in his past life?

It was bad enough that his poor excuse of a father barged in so early in the morning inside his studio, pulling him out of his bed and out of his room while he was half naked.

It was okay really, it was truly fine if not for the fact that his boxers got caught in static with the rug-his dad was dragging him by his arms- and decided to slip down exposing so much of him in front of Rukia—well, almost.

Yuzu and Karin, who are completely used to such actions, decided to save the poor girl from being harassed by such a scene. So both of them took Rukia's hands and turned her in the other direction while Yuzu blabbed about desserts as a distraction.

Needless to say, Ichigo went beet red, and almost-almost killed his father with a flying kick that the goat chin was most proud of while screaming:

"THE TRAINING I DID WORKED WONDERS FOR YOUuuuuu!"

He quickly dressed up after that before his father comes back from the dead.

Turns out, his family got up early to bid him and rukia a good luck and goodbye, for today is the day that they are going to start hiking up at Urahara and Yoruichi's mountain house for their 'music' training.

Yeah right, the only music Urahara would hear would be the sound of the ambulance after he had finished with the lunatic of a manager, he mused.

They arrived around noon at the foot of the mountain where Urahara's rest house stood. And for some stupid luck, Urahara's car conked out and was unable to take them all the way up. Curses were heard from the group while Urahara brushed it away saying they'll just leave the car and hike the way up. Curses were heard again along with death threats from a certain orange haired young man.

Ichigo glanced at his side and saw the raven-haired young woman, trudging carefully up the trail. She was frowning, that was evident; in fact, he cannot blame her for being pissed. It was after all a freakin' crazy idea to go up the mountain for just training... let alone Rukia who's not even part of the band...

Which reminds him….

"Oi, oi... Urahara..." He quickened his pace and grabbed their manager by the collar.

The blond haired man gave out a strangled yelp and looked back at their juvenile lead singer. "What is it Kurosaki-kun?" He quickly smiled and waved his fan. "Is it so important that you have to almost choke me to death?"

Ichigo frowned and growled. "Like hell, I wasn't trying to kill you... on second thought, I have always been trying to kill you... but I don't think strangling you works... " He paused. "But anyway, why in God's name do we really have to take Rukia with us?"

Urahara looked back at him with a face that seems to be telling Ichigo: Are you stupid?

"Don't look at me like that you moron."

Urahara sighed hard, shaking his head.

"And don't fucking sigh like that either!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Ichigo, Ichigo... you really don't get it do you?" Urahara snapped his fan shut. "We're actually doing you a favor."-Ichigo opens his mouth to retaliate-"Ah, ah... You know you like the idea anyway... If it wasn't for your convincing powers, she wouldn't be here."

Ichigo grumbled, trying to rid the blush on his face. "She came mostly because I said there's a hot spring in your place…" He scoffed. "But what do you expect her to do for a week while we practice?"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I have that arranged." Urahara smiled and skipped away from the orange head.

"What the hell do you mean by that? OI! HEY URAHARA!" Ichigo followed, screaming his lungs off.

* * *

As soon as they set foot inside, Hisagi whistled. "Sweet, just pure sweetness." He then dropped his bags and looked around. "You weren't kidding when you said you had a majestic place Urahara."

Said manager was so proud of his self, he walked up the spiral staircase and held his head up high. "But of course, I wouldn't be called 'Urahara the great' if I don't flaunt it right?" He looked down at the others who were just now entering the house. "Now my people, throw a couple of claps around here will you?"

"Hell yeah." Hisagi clapped enthusiastically while Chad gave small ones. HItsugaya scoffed along with Yoruichi, who proceeded to throw her duffel bag at his fiancé, making him fall down the stairs. "Don't encourage him Hisagi…. I don't think any of you can handle once his head starts bloating."

"Anyway, I'm fucking tired…. Care to tell us where the rooms are?" Ichigo started scratching the back of his head. This wasn't a really 'cool' day, his legs hurt, and he's pretty much still sleepy. If Urahara is going to make them stay up and die while playing all day, he might as well get a good rest now for later.

"Alright impatient boy, second floor is where the rooms are. You don't have to share with anyone because it's mighty plenty…" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "..or unless you want to share it with someone, fine by me, I don't really mind."

The carrot top narrowed his eyes back and growled lowly, taking his bags and stomping upstairs with a huff.

"Such a nice young man Ichigo is." Hisagi giggled and placed his hands on Rukia's shoulders. Rukia chuckled. "It's like, every damn day something crawls up his ass and dies." The two laughed as they made their way up, amused at the hilarity that is Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Clicking on her cellphone, Rukia decided to send Orihime and the others info about her 'sudden' trip with the group, as well as send them a few photos of the wonderful house. It was no use stressing out on her ruined schedule since she agreed to go with them anyway. Part of it was because she really liked the idea of soaking in the hot spring, and a private one at that!

"Ru-chan…" Hisagi peeked inside the petite girl's room. Rukia, jumped a bit in surprise and smiled at her friend. "Hisagi… anything the matter?"

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to check up on you guys. And also, I just found out that there is this huge garden at the back, want to tag along and look around?"

The idea tickled Rukia's interest, and she immediately agreed, reaching out to Hisagi's outstretched hand, imitating a fairytale-like run. "This is silly." She giggled as she let herself be dragged out of her room. "Well yeah, but you know you like it." The dark haired man grinned back. "We should do this more often, you know prancing around and stuff."

"Don't tell me you're gonna break into a song." Rukia chuckled. "I think I just might." HIsagi declared, and began singing some tunes akin to the sound of music.

"So, do you have any idea who the other guests are?" Rukia curiously asked as she and Hisagi trailed the backdoor garden. "Nope, sorry princess, I too have no idea what goes on around here, besides us coming here and stuff.."

"Oh… I see." Rukia tilted her head a bit, while Hisagi examined her reaction more. "Why? Do you have anyone in mind?" He grinned. "Oh, no, not really." Rukia smiled back. "By the way, this is a really great garden… almost forest-like…" She paused. "Are you sure we're not lost?"

"Oh definitely not….YET." Hisagi smiled then paused.

Silence.

"What?" Rukia almost yelled. "Are you kidding? You definitely be kidding!"

"Relax Ru-chan, I remember where we came from…. "

"Really?"

Hisagi beamed, then frowned. "No… not really."

"It shouldn't be hard going back…I think." The petite girl looked back to where they came from. "We could just look at our tracks."

Hisagi looked down on the ground. "What tracks?" Rukia forced a smile. "Don't worry… it's just a backdoor garden." pause. "well, A HUGE backdoor garden."

"I know, we could just scream!" Hisagi declared as if he had invented something that will help prevent climate change. With a smug grin on his face, he prepares to yell his tonsils out, stretching his arms and then cupping his hands at both sides of his mouth. "Sen n-he hits rukia—oh sorry about that Ru-cha…"

Rukia is nowhere to be found. "Ru-chan?"

"HISAGI!" Rukia yelped, grabbing on to dear life at a root that's sticking out at the edge of a cliff. "HOLY SHI-! Ru-chan, how'd you get there?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Rukia growled back. "Oh fuck! Was that when I hit you? Sorry!" HIsagi paled and quickly planted himself on the ground to reach out to the girl. "Grab my hand!"

"I can't!" Rukia tried to hide her almost sobbing voice. "Just don't look down and Grab my hand already." Hisagi grunted and moved some more, making him almost fall off too.

Both screamed in surprise, mixed with horror.

"STOP MOVING!" Rukia already cried.

"STOP CRYING! YOU'RE MAKING ME NERVOUS!" Hisagi cried back.

Ichigo emerged from the bushes, along with Chad and Hitsugaya. "Will you two stop yelling? We can hear you back at th-holy cra-What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Oh, Ru-chan and I are just hanging around you know—WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK WE'RE DOING? SAVE US!" Hisagi bellowed.

The three rushed to their side. Chad and Hitsugaya grabbed onto Hisagi's legs and pulled him as he in turn pulled Rukia out of the edge while Ichigo waited so he can fully grab the girl out.

The five of them exhaled deeply.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo quickly inquired the muddy girl. "yeah… I was already halfway with 'life flashing before my eyes' thing." She looked at the newcomers, "Oh and thanks a lot… you guys saved us."

"No problem. What exactly are you two doing anyway?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Hisagi plopped down on the ground some more. He was already muddy, no use trying to stay clean. "We were just going around… we didn't know there's this damned cliff here." He sneezed. "By the way, thanks for helping us out… how'd you figure out we were here?"

"We heard you shout." Chad answered. "Yeah, like banshees tearing each other's throat." Ichigo scoffed. "We should go back and tell Urahara about the death cliff he's got here." The orange haired guy stood up, and offered his hand to Rukia, who graciously took it. "Ouch!" She yelped.

Ichigo quickly panicked. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where?"

"I think I may have twisted my ankle… not a big deal.."

The orange haired young man crouched and offered his back to Rukia. "Here. Climb on, we should get you treated…" Rukia hesitated but Hisagi pushed her lightly towards Ichigos back. "I'll get you muddy." She worried. "che, like YOU care about that midget." Ichigo bit back sarcastically, which earned a frown from the girl. "Fine. Since you don't mind me wiping mud on you berryhead… I'll help myself then." Rukia innocently rubbed her muddy chest on Ichigo's back, in an attempt to piss him off but got different results instead.

"Wha-S-stop that you freakin' midget!" Ichigo flushed, he could feel the heat rise up in his face and in some other parts he didn't want to think of mentioning.

The three—yes, including chad—had perverted smirks on their faces and looked at Ichigo who was blushing mad. "fufufufufufufufufufu…. Must be nice with all that mud eh Ichigo?"

Ichigo caught on with what they meant and went 3 stages of red in a second. "S-Shut up." He gritted his teeth. He was glad that Rukia stopped rubbing already—but then again, he wasn't so sure if he really wanted her to stop.

* * *

"We need to patch this up quickly, it's already starting to swell." Yoruichi examined Rukia's ankle. She then turned to her fiancé. "You should have that part fenced… Unless you want me to find you there one day all broken bones and spilled gut."

"ah, my soon to be wifey loves me so much." Urahara swooned; the group could only shake their heads.

"Broken ankle? Glad I got here just in time." Came another voice from the hall. Everybody turned to look where it came from and saw Kaien at the front door, carrying some boxes and a first aid kit. "Yo, Kaien." Hisagi grinned. "Hey, we got delayed a bit… but the instruments are already in the music room.." He turned to Urahara "And I also repaired and towed in your car up with my truck." He then walked towards Rukia. "As for you, I'm also the attending physician during our stay here."

"You could start now… her ankle's starting to swell." Yoruichi pointed out.

"Hurt yourself so fast eh princess?" Kaien took Rukia's foot and placed it on his lap, carefully pulling out her shoe. Ichigo hated how he did it so sensually and was glad that the pain is rendering Rukia speechless as well as numb to the guy's advances. "I could use some warm water and towels… have any?"

"I'll get it." Hitsugaya offered. "I'll get the towels." Chad followed suit.

Rukia winced in pain. "Hurts that much eh?" Kaien smiled, Rukia nodded. "I didn't think it would be that much though…"

The water and the towel finally came and Kaien started again, gently wiping and massaging Rukia's feet. It was getting on Ichigo's nerves. "Oi, shouldn't you be like, already putting some bandages and stuff? You're taking way too long."

"This takes patience and delicate work Ichigo… " Kaien smiled back. "Well, I still think you're taking too long… some physician." Ichigo frowned some more.

"If you two have enough time to argue about how fast and slow the patching up is, we could just leave my foot alone and let it swell until it eats me up." Rukia gritted her teeth. "Oh, sorry princess… I'll be putting medicine on it now." Kaien beamed. "Stupid…little…" Ichigo grumbled.

* * *

Rukia hobbled up the stairs to her room when Chad saw her. "Rukia… need any help?" The gentle giant offered. "Thanks Chad…. Yeah, If you could help me go up to my room." Rukia was about to hold on to the wooden stairway handles when she was suddenly lifted up and on to Chad's arms. "Ah!… Chad… I can still walk."

The tall man shook his head in disagreement. "It'll be easier this way Rukia-san… and you shouldn't strain your foot." Rukia sighed and smiled, it was no use fighting it anyway, and besides, it'll be a free ride on her part. "Thanks Chad."

On their way towards Rukia's room, they were welcomed by two half naked guys—Ichigo and Hisagi—walking around the hallway. "damn it Hisagi… give my shirt back!" Ichigo yelled. "You have to promise you'll be treating me to some drinks tonight."

"Are you crazy? We're having practice today… Give it ba—oh hey Chad." Ichigo's gaze went to the giant's arms. "Acting like a luggage now eh, midget?"

Rukia quickly pointed at Chad. "His idea… I needed help going up." She frowned. "And I'm not a midget you neon light head." Chad decided to put her down already, just in case the two start another petty war—which he didn't want to be trapped in.

"Thanks Chad." She turned to the giant then to the two half naked men. "So, what childish escapades are you up to now, children?"

"Nothing… I was getting dressed and HIsagi is acting drunk." Ichigo flushed, feeling a little silly and cold. "Oh, well have fun you guys… Urahara told me that you would be starting training 30 minutes from now... They are just waiting for another guest to arrive." She grinned. "It seems to be the representative of the production company."

"Oh… that's new… usually we have trainings and practices without any of those… we must have hit a good promotion… I wonder what it will be." Hisagi cheered. "It's either a new concert or a tie-in PV…whichever works…" Ichigo grinned. "After all, it's not like we can't do it right?"

"And cue in smug shots." Rukia laughed. "Okay proud boys, I'll be taking a nap… nice to know you're all fired up." She made a peace sign and staggered to her room.

After a few seconds, Hitsugaya's voice roared from the stairway. "There you are…. The guest is already here! We're going to have lunch before training…" He looked around, as if counting the people surrounding him. "Where's Rukia?"

"In her room. Should I call her?" Ichigo offered.

"Yeah, go on. We'll be waiting downstairs." HItsugaya turned towards the stairs again; Chad gave out a nod and a grunt before walking back down.

* * *

Placing his wine glass on top of his mahogany table, Aizen couldn't help but give out a small smirk. He flipped a small picture with his right hand and directed it towards the small light illuminating the dark and cold room.

"She really is good isn't she?" Gin smiled broadly, emerging from the shadows.

"Too good. Do you think you could sign her up as permanent artist for our single covers?" Aizen relaxed on his chair. Gin's grin became wider, his eyes turning into tiny slits more than the usual. With a hint teasing in his voice, he opened his mouth "Oh, I don't think the Shinigami's would like that."

"But I would like her to stay." Aizen stood up.

"Very well." With that, Gin left.

* * *

Aizen raised his legs and dropped his feet on his huge table. Reclining a bit, his gaze went directly to the person standing behind the shadows. "Silent aren't we?"

Ulquiorra finally spoke, leaning onto Aizen's office wall. "You intend to just use her against the Shinigamis right?"

"But of course, it seems Kurosaki Ichigo is quite attached to her… as well as the whole group. It'll be a breeze when she accepts our offer, after all, she's a rising artist, she can't possibly have the guts to refuse clients or it'll cost her." Aizen played with his glass of wine. "This is show business, you play dirty to get on top."

Ulquiorra turned and walked away. "I'll inform Pussycat then.."

"And if that still doesn't make her join… I have a small secret to share to the world." Evil reeked from the Arrancar's manager.

Standing in front of the group is a nice young woman dressed in a full corporate attire. Neatly pressed blouse, overcoat and pencil skirt. She was about an inch and a half taller than Rukia and had a loose bun and raven black hair.

"Good Day, I'm Asegawa Miyako. I'll be the representative for XMV corp, your producer for your upcoming tie-in PV."

"Good to see you again Miyako." Yoruichi greeted the female happily, and they shared a friendly hug. "Same here Yoruichi-san. It's so nice to be working with you again."

"Well, I assume you already know our band members, Hitsugaya, Chad and HIsagi.. Ichigo's still upstairs." Urahara, for the first time sounded so professional. IN fact, he acted like one. "Guys, as you have heard, she's Asegawa Miyako, she's a good friend of ours and I hope you get along with her well since she'll be spending her days with us until the tie-in PV is finished.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." HItsugaya bowed in greeting and the others followed suit. "Nice to meet you guys." Miyako smiled and pulled some papers from her bag. "This may seem a bit early but I would like you to look at the objective and concept of our company for the tie-in PV." She then handed each of the members' copies of said concepts.

Ichigo soon emerged from the hallway to the dining area.

"Oh right on time Ichigo. Miyako's here and just about to tell us something." Hisagi handed him his copy of the concept. The orange haired young man looked at the paper then Miyako. "It's a pleasure meeting you ma'am."

Miyako nodded and gave him a smile.

"I hate to break it to you guys… But the real objective of this training is for you to make a song for the PV." Urahara announced.

"WHAT? A song in a week? Are you nuts? You could have told us in advance!" Ichigo fumbled, scratching his orange head; so much for the previous composure. "We could have thought of anything at least…"

"Well, I believed so much in your talent that I didn't. hohohoho!" Urahara flapped his fan.

"Talent my ass… this takes more than talent." Ichigo whispered to himself. "I think it's a great challenge." HIsagi grinned. "Yep.. I agree." Chad seconds the motion. "Okay, we should get started with this right away…" Hitsugaya nodded.

"We should eat first." Yoruichi clapped her hands. "Let's all occupy the dining room shall we?"

"Wait.. Rukia where the heck are you?" Ichigo finally noticed Rukia missing by is side. He peeked at the entrance. "I'm here. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I had to tighten my bandage a little." Rukia clicked. "You could have told me." Ichigo pouted, and Rukia pat his cheek lightly. "I could do it on my own, I'm a big girl now. "

"Rukia-san! It's so nice to see you here!" Miyako stood up and approached Rukia.

"Miyako-san?"

The rest of the gang was stunned at the girl's reaction. "Wha..wait… you two know each other?" Ichigo inquired, a bit confused. "Yes… She's Kaien's childhood friend." Rukia beamed, while Miyako saddened a bit at the term. Composing herself, the young woman gave out a smile. "Kaien introduced me to Rukia-san here."

"Oh this is great, I'm really happy that you're here…" The petite girl sat down beside Miyako. "So, you were the one they were talking about? I didn't know you worked for a production company." Miyako nodded. "Yes, I was surprised too… but then again, it's to be expected."

"Eh?" Rukia wondered, and out of curiosity, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the girl's comment. "Urahara told you already right?" Miyako sweatdropped. She glanced at the Shinigami manager who pretended to be busy with his chopped liver. "What do you mean Urahara hasn't told what yet?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, already suppressing his urge to grab their manager by the neck and make him pay attention instead of pretending not to hear or notice anything. Chad, Hisagi and Hitsugaya were very intrigued by now too.

"Well…" MIyako continued.

"I'm back! I just went out to get some stuff from the ca-" Kaien stopped in his tracks. "Miyako."

"K-Kaien…."

"Didn't know we had a guest… And her of all people. Sorry, I don't think I'm hungry, just call me when it's time for practice." Kaien stormed off, Miyako bowed down, tugging the hem of her skirt tightly.

"OI! Kaien! OI!" Ichigo stood up, intending to follow the guy but was stopped by Miyako's sudden outburst. "Must you always be like this?"

Kaien stopped in his tracks, and the group was caught in immense silence.

10 seconds passed.

If a coin dropped right now, it would probably echo around the house due to the stillness in the air. Hell, Hisagi is contemplating if he should swallow the food he was currently munching on before the awkward incident, because his gulping might echo around the place. HItsugaya still had the cup on his lip, while Chad sat there, his fork still halfway through his steak. Ichigo on the other hand, stood there, arm still outstretched, since he tried calling out to his doppelganger a while ago. Rukia's tiny hand was holding on tightly at her table napkin while Yoruichi gaped—apparently got surprised with Miyako's outpouring.

Urahara finally chimed. "Awkward…."

That snapped everyone back.

Kaien grumbled. "Like I said, I'm not hungry." He left with a frown on his face, while Miyako finally gave up and sat down sighing.

* * *

"ah shit." Kaien complained, followed by a huge grumble on his stomach.

"You should have sat back there and ate." A voice came from behind him. "Really, what just happened to you back there?" Rukia hobbled her way to Kaien. "It's really nothing… You shouldn't concern yourself with it."

Rukia frowned. "Oh I wouldn't… but then again, I don't think I could tolerate how you acted towards Miyako-san. She left the table with tears in her eyes." The petite girl tapped Kaien lightly on the shoulders. "Are you okay?" Kaien grumbled. "Seriously Rukia, it's not your business. Please leave it."

"Look Kaien, I'm not gonna force you to tell or not, I was just hoping you'd at least acknowledge the fact that I'm actually concerned." With that Rukia turned and left.

"Wait Ru—I" Kaien slapped his face lightly. Great, just great.

* * *

"There, there… stop crying." Yoruichi comforted a devastated Miyako. "I-I'm so sorry… I shouldn't be like this… This is so unprofessional." Miyako sobbed and wiped her tears with her palm.

"No, it's okay.. It's understandable."

"It was my fault to begin with. I should have known he'd be like this towards me. What was I expecting?" Miyako sniffed. She was then surprised when a large hand offered her a handkerchief.

"Here." Ichigo coughed.

"Ah…Thank you Kurosaki-san." Miyako shyly took the kerchief. "What are you doing here? This is a private and girl to girl talk… are you a girl strawberry?" Yoruichi teased.

"S-shut up." Ichigo fumbled. "And I'm not 'strawberry'. I came to ask what the heck is going on." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Kaien may be a substitute drummer… but he is part of the band. I have every right to know what the heck is going on."

"You're just being nosy… Why don't you just say it out directly?" Yoruichi snickered. The orange haired young man glowered at his manager's fiancée. "I swear you are becoming like Urahara every damn day." To this, the tanned young woman gasped. "I am absolutely not!"

Ichigo ignored her and turned to look at Miyako again. "So… It's either you tell me or I punch it out of Kaien. You choose."

"You are so violent Ichigo." A voice came from behind them. They all turned around to see a staggering Rukia coming inside the room. "I could actually hear your voice from the hallway."

"Rukia-chan…" Miyako stood up. "It's okay, don't mind me… What is going on here anyway?" The petite girl leaned on the wall for support. "I was asking her what the heck is up between her and Kaien and that scene from the dining room." Ichigo answered quickly. Rukia retorted. "What the heck? You can't force her on something like that! It's their business! You nosy retard!"

"That's what I told him." Yoruichi coughed.

"You stay out of this!" Ichigo grumbled as he looked over to Yoruichi.

"Don't yell at Yoruichi-san like that!" Rukia bellowed.

"Well, you're yelling too!" Ichigo howled back.

"That's right! Don't shriek at me like a banshee you moron!" Yoruichi hollered.

Miyako sighed. This was getting nowhere. "ALRIGHT! I'll say it! Just please all of you KEEP QUIET!"

The three stopped and sat down, still stunned.

The producer groaned. "You don't have to be so attentive." She took a deep breath. "It was actually a petty fight guys… Kaien and I.. well, we dated back then."

Cue Rukia and Ichigo's jaw dropping. "Se-seriously?" "Kaien never mentioned anything about it that jerk!" Ichigo clenched his fist. "I can think of a reason why he wouldn't, you gossiper." Rukia narrowed her eyes and Ichigo's own orbs narrowed back.

"We came from the same place. He was my childhood friend and high school sweetheart." MIyako fumbled. "We were together up until college… Going strong, to the point that he asked me to marry him."

Jaw drops again.

"Will you please try to not drop your jaw every freakin' time?" Yoruichi smacked her forehead lightly.

"But… The company I am working at right now offered me a big break I couldn't refuse. It was a dream come true for me, I have always wanted to be a producer…" Tears welled up from Miyako's eyes. "I had to choose between him and that. And as you can see… I choose my work."

"He was devastated… He told me to go and he also left."

"He came to the city a year after Miyako left and entered a programming company. He was a total workaholic, no emotions and so anti-social." Yoruichi now choose to butt-in when she saw Miyako sobbing again and is completely unable to continue. "He got into a lot of fights because of his attitude… He was always beat-up. Urahara and I saw him one day, unconscious in front of our porch. We took him in and introduced him to Ichigo and the others."

"He was essentially close to Ikkaku that's why he's the replacement drummer for him when Ikkaku retired." Ichigo looked at Rukia. "But I remember him being so grumpy and stuff… we often fought. But eventually, he warmed up."

Rukia almost bawled. "T-That is so sad!"

"I understand if he is like that to me. It doesn't help that I often get to work with the Shinigamis." Miyako saddened even more.

"Often? But when we met, he acted as if he didn't know you work with them." Rukia inquired.

"He always acts that way towards me ever since. Plus, I just got promoted from assistant to producer." Miyako paused. "And I don't think he'll ever forgive me because of that."

Rukia stood up and smiled. "Don't say such negative stuff. You have us behind your back, and Kaien… I don't think he's so cruel hearted not to forgive and forget all the bad things that has happened to the both of you." She turned to look at Ichigo and beamed. "As long as you have someone to support you, things will go just fine."

"Y-Yeah" Ichigo flushed and scratched his cheek lightly.

"Thank you Rukia-san, Ichigo-san." Miyako softly smiled and gave Ichigo and Rukia a hug.

With that, they retired for the day. Ichigo and Rukia left Miyako and Yoruichi to go to their respective rooms.

* * *

It was now past 3 in the afternoon and brainstorming was a little average, thought Hitsugaya. First off, he was perhaps the only one thinking about the new song. Hisagi was busy playing with his PSP (which he will confiscate later on), Chad was talking to Miyako about cute stuff (He hopes it will help with their songwriting), Ichigo is dozing off on the couch and Kaien is still in a pretty bad mood. (It's a good thing Urahara convinced him to stay in the room despite Miyako-san being there—which he still doesn't know the reason why he's so mad at the girl)

It also didn't help that Urahara and Yoruichi, despite being their managers are talking about their wedding plans on their practice time no less!

Hitsugaya groaned. Will they be able to finish this on time? The white haired young man stood up, grabbed his song sheets and stormed towards the now drooling Ichigo. With a count of three, he slapped the sheet right at Ichigo's face.

"What the—Fuc-!" Ichigo stumbled from the couch and everybody turned to look what the commotion was all about. "Oi you freakin' almighty lead singer… a little help with the song please?" Hitsugaya was waiting for another shot at the berry's head. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Ichigo retorted. "And that fucking hurt."

"Oh you will gets lots of sleep in the future…" Hitsugaya's vein almost popped out of annoyance. "…once we fail to make a song and lose all our record label chances, you'll have plenty of time to sleep…ON A CARDBOARD BOX!"

Hisagi turned off his PSP. An Angry Hitsugaya is not fun to be with. He makes things cold even in the summer. If you narrow your eyes a bit, you could actually see snowflakes coming down. Chad stood up and excused himself from Miyako.

"Am I the only one in this stupid music camp? Hello!" Hitsugaya hollered. "Don't act all bossy with me you white cookie!" Ichigo retorted back with a growl.

Somehow, a sudden cold breeze came in the room. Even Kaien stood up from his 'emo-corner' and started picking up the drumsticks even if he doesn't have anything to play.

"Song writing isn't an easy task, you freakin' citrus head! Unless you're the god of music, I will gladly shut up and not complain."

"Well shut up and don't complain cause I am the god of music!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see you fill this music sheet with songs oh, almighty lummox!" Hitsugaya shoved the sheets to Ichigo's face.

Ichigo grabbed the sheet angrily. "Hell yeah I will!" He looked at the sheet. "As soon as I get my inspiration back!" He plopped back on the couch to get some shuteye.

Hitsugaya raised his fist but was stopped by Hisagi and Chad. "Easy man, we can't afford fights around here." Hitsugaya breathed in and out, and grinned. "What about the song you're writing? What was it about..? Oh! Right! The left-behind pe-"

Ichigo quickly bolted from the couch and grabbed Hitsugaya's face to cover his mouth. "Alright you freakin' mini monster, I'll work on the damned song!"

Hitsugaya grinned; it was his victory.

Urahara and Yoruichi shrugged it all off and continued talking about their wedding plans.

* * *

"You're not going to talk me into this." Grimmjow growled. "Why should we even waste our time on her?"

"It's what Aizen and Gin said. You should be grateful that it's me that's convincing you…" Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"That's just fucking cheap! I'm not inferior to that fucking orange head to do that!"

"Whatever suits you. But it's what Aizen wants." Ulquiorra made his way outside calmly.

"Fuck." Was all Grimmjow could say.

* * *

Tap.

"Shit."

Tap.

"Shit! Shit!" Tap. Tap. Erase. Scribble. Erase. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Having a hard time oh 'God of music'?"

"Leave me alone. I can't think if you keep standing there. You stink"

Hitsugaya raised his fist again and was stopped by Kaien this time. "Let's.. uhm.. just work on a rhythm. It might help Ichigo think of words for it." The dark haired young man smiled at Ichigo, completely unaware of the fact that strawberry head gained knowledge about his past just a while ago.

Ichigo can't think of anything really, the usual spark of ideas wasn't there. All that occupied his mind right now was about Kaien, Miyako and Rukia. If Kaien really hated and forgot about Miyako, then does that mean he's really into Rukia? Or was he just using her as a way to forget? He growled under his breath. No, it can't be. Kaien isn't that cruel isn't he?

Ichigo tensed, he felt for the first time, threatened.

He knew Kaien was making advances on Rukia, but he never had that feeling of taking it seriously. He was advancing himself… but then again, he was holding back too much. He rubbed his eyes. Perhaps he was doing things half-heartedly because he was never quite sure how Rukia felt for him and at the same time, he didn't want to strongly impose.

"Ah shit!" He stood up and rubbed his head hard. He then stomped his way out of the room, with everyone looking at him in surprise.

He knows the whole thing with him and Rukia could be unrequited. He had accepted that to himself already, but still, he had hoped that it's not true, whatever he is thinking.

"I would have to hear it from Rukia herself." He mused.

Fuck falling in love.

* * *

"I just finished. I guess I should go and brief Rukia-chan about this." Miyako stood up and placed some papers in her manila folder. "Yeah uhm.. about that." Urahara grinned. "I haven't really told Rukia about the idea.. So I'm not sure if she'd say yes." Miyako's eyes widened. "Are you serious Urahara-san? If she refuses, I don't have any more time to look for someone to do this." The gentle girl almost palpitated and went into a nervous fit.

"But I'm sure she'll say yes… Just give her the puppy dog eyes." Urahara grinned.

"You have got to be kidding me!" MIyako could not believe it. The poor girl!

"Alright, alright, I'll be the one to tell her." Urahara fanned himself and stood up, slowly leaving the room.

"It's not as if I have a choice…" Rukia thought inside her head. She forced a smile as Urahara and Miyako pleaded with puppy eyes for her to accept this 'sudden' job. "I believe in your skills Rukia-chan, so please, help us?" Urahara whimpered, but she could tell he was acting a lot.

"Alright. I'll do it." She sighed in compliance. "Thank you!" Miyako and Urahara chorused, only Miyako's voice sounded more relieved than Urahara's 'sure' tone. "What am I going to do for this then?" Rukia asked bluntly, trying not to sound too aggravated. Miyako smiled apologetically and took the petite girls hand. "Come with me."

Miyako took Rukia at the backyard hot spring.

"Wow. So Yoruichi and Urahara really do own a private hot spring." Her Amethyst eyes widened in amazement. "Amazing isn't it? Now, let's go." Miyako smiled at her, which earned a confused look from Rukia. "Go where?"

"I thought that you could think well after taking a dip in the bath." Miyako winked. "Plus, it could also help soothe the pain in your ankle." Rukia smiled. "Well, I guess a little dip won't hurt."

"Plus, I know the guys threw this work on you without a warning… So I'm trying to make this less tense as possible for you." The young woman sincerely apologized but Rukia told her it was really okay. Sure, It was a big hassle not to mention stressful, but the guys are her friends and friends help one another no matter what.

The petite young woman sighed as she finally dipped her body in the warm water. "You're right, this really releases out the stress a lot." She smiled at Miyako. "I could really get used to this."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Miyako looked back at her with a smile. "Rukia-chan….are you… are you and Kurosaki-san dating?"

Rukia sputtered and coughed as she almost lost her footing from the question. Miyako winced at the sight, maybe she shouldn't have asked. "A-are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.." Rukia coughed. "Just slipped a bit there." She forced a smile. "What did you say again?"

"I um.. I asked if you and Kurosaki-san are dat—"

"No." Rukia sighed.

"Oh.. it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Aren't you two living together?"

Rukia's eyes bulged. "NO! Uhm, technically yes…WAIT! How do you know this?" Rukia tried to calm herself down. Sure, she works with them a lot, plus she's a producer for the Shinigamis… could they have told everyone?

"I was told by Urahara and Yoruichi." Miyako simply replied. "I thought it was a secret." Rukia answered back.

"oh..Oh! no, don't worry, they only told those close to the group. You don't have to worry. I'm the last of the 'people they can tell' to." Miyako reassured. "It's not like I'm disgraced by it. The guys have been helpful and all, and I really don't want to cause them any trouble." Rukia splashed some water on her face. "But since of course Ichigo and the others are famous, they have a status to keep. And rumors to avoid."

"Is it hard?" Miyako placed her hand over Rukia's right shoulder. "It is sometimes. Since I have to keep everything in check. But of course I won't go on telling them that. It's bad enough that I'm already freeloading from their goodness and here I am complaining about it." Rukia chuckled.

"Kurosaki-san…he really likes you, so I don't think he won't mind you telling him these things."

"ichigo? That's funny. All he ever did was make fun of me, always shouting at me, calling me names." Rukia's eyes saddened. "I think he thinks I'm a burden."

"Rukia-chan.."

"But enough about that. I think we should start with the concepts already. Too much soaking in here would probably turn us into tomatoes." Rukia chuckled and stood up, in which Miyako nodded and followed suit.

* * *

5:01 PM

Hitsugaya glanced at the clock and then at his busy teammates. So far, they were doing incredibly well. Hisagi, Chad, Kaien and He already had some tunes for Ichigo's lyrics. Though it wasn't half done, he is happy to be making some progress. Dinner will come soon and they will have to call it a day and continue tomorrow.

"Urahara said we would have a meeting after dinner about the concept of the video." He finally announced.

"As much as I am excited about that, I am rather looking forward to tonight's meal. What are we having?" Hisagi bellowed.

"I believe Yoruichi-san ordered out for tonight since Miyako and Rukia are busy with the concepts." Chad injected.

Trust Ichigo's ears to go lock-on mode at the mere mention of Rukia's name. "Rukia? What the hell does Rukia got to do with the concepts?" He snarled and stopped writing.

Everyone went silent. Right, they forgot to tell Ichigo about that little detail. Nope, they really didn't bother telling him at all. The orange haired young man growled. He was always the last to know about anything around here, especially when it involved HIS midget.

No not HIS midget, just midget is fine.

"You should get used to being left-out with anything Rukia-related Ichigo." Hisagi cooed.

"What the fuck? Like I care about what she does?" Ichigo slapped the table quite violently.

"You don't? Well all the more reason not to let you join in the topic." The tattooed man teased, getting the very much expected and pleasing result from berryhead.

Ichigo slapped the table some more, and Chad could swear he heard it creak in a whimper. "I meant; what the heck has she got to do with our project anyway? you freakin' porn-loving ass!"

"Like you don't watch porn!"

"I don't!"

"You must be gay then."

"I'm Not! Look, could we just get back on the topic?"!

"Alright, that's enough. We just can't let a day pass by without your senseless bickering don't we?" Hitsugaya stood up. "As for your FYI Ichigo, yes, Rukia has been commissioned by us to make a concept for the promotional video we are making with Miyako as producer. That is why she is here."

"This is crazy. You always drag her with all of these stuff!" Ichigo growled. "I'm happy she gets to come with us and all, but she has a lot in her mind and a lot of stuff to do when she goes back. You could at least let her rest! I go insane worrying about her all the time!"

"Wow." Hisagi whistled. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and declare that to her… not us."

"Yeah Ichigo… how much longer would you be dallying with this? We all know how much you like her, be a man, suck it up and just tell her." Hitsugaya teased.

"I-Th-This has nothing to do with that! I was just concerned since I think I'm the only one who actually has some sense and be concerned around here!" Ichigo went red. "Look man, hate to break it to ya, but we're not exactly teenagers. Blushing and denying is what were not supposed to do anymore. Men our age, we head straight, face the enemy and BAM!" Hisagi proudly proclaimed. "Unless… you're so much of a chicken, you still can't. What's keeping you anyway? Or would you rather let me be the one who tells her that?"

Ichigo was already fuming in the corner. Chad wanted to laugh, but he settled for a smirk instead. His orange head friend was acting like an embarrassed puppy by now.

"But don't blame me if she falls for me instead of you." The tattoo-faced young man twirled. "I mean, I really know how to work up my charm!" With this, Hitsugaya laughed.

"Whose charm?" Kaien interjected, with a bowl of noodles at hand. "Are you guys talking about something perverted?" The dark haired young man grinned suggestively.

"No! We're not talking about anything perverted damn it!" With that, Ichigo stormed out the room.

"What's gotten into him?"

"He must have eaten some bad chicken."

Snickers were heard from Hitsugaya and Chad.

* * *

"It's almost dinner time Rukia, let's say we stop here and continue with the rest tomorrow?" Miyako stretched her arms.

"Sure. Though I don't feel hungry right now. Why don't you go on ahead? I'll clean up here and have a look at some books." Rukia smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Definite. I'll follow suit. I just wanna have a look at this wonderful library." Rukia smiled. "Okay then, see you later Ru-chan."

Hobbling towards the tall bookcase, Rukia was in awe at the large collection Yoruichi and Urahara had in their library. Granted that said place was not massive, still it housed all kinds of genres and even rare books. Rukia liked to read, that's a fact and being in here was like in book-heaven. Yup, despite her injury, this was definitely one heck of a trip.

"I swear to Kami they are out to kill me!" A certain orange haired man's voice bellowed at the hallway. "I don't even get why I hang around them… much lest tell them about these stupid feelings I have for that mid-"

"Hey!"

"-geaaahii!"

Rukia frowned, as she peeked from the library door. "What the heck's gotten into you shouting like that?" Ichigo swore he felt his heart burst out of his chest and cowardly hid inside the hallway broom closet—if it had legs. "What the fuck midget, you scared the crap out of me."

"If you really crapped, that would be so gross. And you can't blame me; you're the one going banshee in the hallway. What's the matter? Stubbed your toe?" Lavender eyes shone in gleeful mischief.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I did not." He looked at her again, noticing half her body still inside some room. "What are you doing there?"

"Here? Oh. This is the library…if you didn't know… I was just browsing around." "The library huh?" Ichigo placed his hand on the door and opened it just enough for him to go inside."

He whistled. "Nice. Small, but very packed with books."

Rukia beamed. "That's what I was thinking too." She grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Come here look, this section has every collector's edition books. Some of these stuff I haven't even seen!" She happily tittered, her soft hand still holding on to Ichigo's calloused ones. "And over here are the original published books. I only got to read the reprinted version of this."

"Easy there, you forget you're injured." Ichigo's eyes softened at how enthusiastic and innocent she looked. "Oh right. It doesn't hurt much… But I guess I should have Kaien take a look at it when we get back."

At the mere mention of Kaien's name, Ichigo's mood blackened. Is Rukia just friendly with him or is there more? But if she is, then she wouldn't have encouraged Miyako. But then again, maybe she's good at masking things.

"Ichigo!"

"Huh? What? What now Chibi?"

"Are you okay? I called you three times and you didn't answer."

Ichigo closed his eyes for a second and gripped Rukia's hand tighter. "I…" Bending forward, he rested his head at the crook of Rukia's neck, taking the girl by surprise. "Ichigo? What's wrong?"

They stayed there for about a minute only to snap back up when Ichigo intertwined his fingers with Rukia's. The girl's heart skipped a beat. "I—"

"Am I a coward Rukia?"

Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden question. Where is this coming from? She forced a smile. "What's this about Ichigo? What's with the sudden off topic question?"

"Am I?"

"No. Why would you say that? Who told you that? Let me at him and I'll give him one hell of a beating." Rukia frowned, cursing whoever told him that. Ichigo wasn't a coward; in fact he's the epitome of courage. Rukia always admired that about him. He seemed to be always headstrong with everything, always honest and very, very nice. He has his weak times, but he was never a coward. Ichigo laughed at the protective gesture. "A beating? Really now?" He looked at the girl in front of him, releasing her from his weight. "You should heal yourself first before you do that."

"I can still beat him even if I'm handicapped." She snorted. "So, who told you that?"

Ichigo smiled and patted Rukia's head. "No one. It was just a random question midget." He turned towards the door. "Let's go. Dinner is waiting."

Rukia stared at his retreating back with gentle but concerned eyes. She wasn't sure what was going inside the berry's head, but she's sure that he won't say something like that out of the blue. "Ichigo." She called out. "ye—"

Ichigo was now the one caught by surprise. Rukia suddenly hugged him tightly, tiptoeing as if her ankle doesn't hurt. "Ru-?"

"You're not a coward Ichigo… You may be clumsy, but never a coward." She patted his back. She won't force him on whatever he's thinking right now, but she will support him when he needs it. "Trust me on that." She pulled back, her hands still on Ichigo's shoulders looking straight at his eyes. "That's what I liked about you."

Ichigo felt his heart burst. God, he really, really love this woman. And with the way she supports him, was both satisfying and painful. "Rukia." He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." He whispered against her ear. Rukia in turn hugged him back, not minding how hard her heart is thumping against her chest.

Damn midget, you just made this harder than it already is.

I really am a coward.

* * *

Dinner went exceptionally well. The Boys decided to soak some more in the bath before hitting the sack. Yoruichi and Miyako also took a dip without Rukia. Said girl just strolled around house and at the back garden—not going too far to where she and Hisagi almost got killed. The moon was exceptionally bright tonight, and she loved every inch of it. Sitting down on a huge boulder, she reveled at the night air caressing her face.

"Oi, Kaien. You're done?" Ichigo looked over to the dark haired man moving towards the towel rack. "yeah. I plan on retiring early. What about you?"

"Oh, I'll soak up some 5 minutes more and then leave." He looked back at Hisagi and Urahara who were playing a game of 'drown your manager' at the other corner, Chad on full stand-by just in case they really end up turning the other blue. Hitsugaya on the other hand preferred to stay away from them, not wanting to mingle with monkeys. "Five minutes is enough for me to get away from them before I become their primary target."

Kaien grinned. "Good luck then." He waved and went inside to change.

Sighing as he went outside towards his quarters, his mind wandered to Miyako's sad face that morning. He growled, "No, no way in hell would I fall for that. She hurt me enough already." Turning a quick right to his destination, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a certain petite girl giggling on top of a huge boulder. "Yes Ori-chan, I'm sorry I can't talk long. This collect call would kill me. Please say Hi to everyone there. I miss you and love you guys." As the line went dead, she smiled and closed her cellphone. Yep, it's definite. Once she gets another long break, she would visit them.

"What are you doing out here alone princess?"

"Hiiieeee!"

"Oh sorry. Did I scare you?"

"k-Kaien! Don't sneak up on me like that. I swear I'll have a heart attack!"

Kaien chuckled and gestured to Rukia if he could sit down next to her. "Sure, It's not like I'm taking up space anyway." The dark haired young man sat beside Rukia. "How's your ankle?"

"Oh this? Oh! Right! I was gonna ask you to look at it. It's not hurting or anything… It's just… it feels numb. Should I be worried?"

"hmmm.. Let me see." Putting Rukia's foot on his lap, he gently took out the bindings. Rukia flinched. "I-It still hurts, but not like before. I don't know if it's healing or getting worse."

"It is still swollen. But you don't have to worry about it. I'll put some medicine on it to stop the swelling some more."

"Whew. Thanks Kaien." Rukia smiled back at him. Kaien looked back at her delicate eyes, hearing the loud thump of his heart clearly. Kaien was interested in her alright, and he had been pursuing her after all. Not so serious though as to give space to Ichigo. But then, he thought about it, why was he giving space to him anyway? If he were really serious, he'd grab every chance he could get. Was he holding back because of something?

There was Miyako.

He frowned. No, it wasn't because of her. She left him… hurt him. He wasn't that hung up on her anymore. Why would he? And besides, it's only the other day that she showed her face. He decided to forget about her years ago.

"Kaien?"

Kaien snapped back to reality. He growled under his breath. He shouldn't even be thinking about that. That was his past, and pasts usually don't have to be held on to. Especially something like that.

He felt a pang on his chest. Shaking it off, he looked back at Rukia's concerned look.

"Sorry Rukia-chan. I-I got a little distracted."

"Are you okay? I know all the pressure you're in and stuff… maybe you should go and re—"

"No, it's okay. I-I'm fine."

He should do something about this. He wanted to be happy, and he keeps telling himself that this will make him happy.

"Rukia." He gently whispered, holding on to Rukia's shoulders, surprising the girl. "Kaien?"

He exhaled. "I have something to tell you." He closed the distance between them. "I really, really like you."

Ichigo felt a tug in his chest as he picked up the discarded towel on the floor. He looked at the white cloth in his hand. Kaien must have dropped this a while ago. "Weird, why did I suddenly feel so uneasy?"

"Wh-What?" Rukia's head was spinning. "K-kaien? Are you sure you're okay? I… are you just joking with me?" Rukia let out a forced chuckle but stopped when she saw how serious Kaien looked at her. Panic enveloped Rukia. She wasn't expecting this. And certainly not expecting it to be Kaien for pete's sake. Had she been missing out on any signs pertaining this? When did this happen? How the hell did this happen?

Rukia was a mess, so many questions running in her head. Kaien noticed this and tried steadying her. "Rukia.. Rukia listen to me. Calm down."

"B-But Kaien… this… this…"

Kaien sighed and leaned to claim Rukia's lips.

* * *

"Oi, I'll be going on ahead you buffoons." Ichigo waved at the still palying Hisagi and Urahara. Chad nodded, he still needed to watch guard on those two. Besides it won't be long now, considering how much energy they used trying to drown each other plus the heat of the water, they would most likely to pass out in a minute or two. Hitsugaya stood up. "Then I guess I'll go on ahead too. You'll be okay there big lug?"

Chad nodded.

* * *

Rukia could not believe this.

She didn't want to believe it actually. But trust on the irony of life that she found herself pressed against Kaien's chest, his arms tightly holding the small of her back while his right hand was placed firmly but softly at the back of her head. He was kissing her!

It wasn't forceful. It was gentle actually. She would be melting in this kind of kiss if only the person kissing her is what she wanted the most.

Kaien licked at her lips, gently coaxing to open her mouth more. She could feel his tongue grace her teeth and as she gasped for air, he took the opportunity to dive in. She flinched, and her hands went to grip his robe, trying to make him stop.

"k-kammph" She scuffled for freedom. He's her friend, a very special friend, but not THIS special. She wanted to make him stop and snap out of it. She wanted to save what was left of her respect for him.

'Ichigo!' her mind screamed, and she gathered up all her strength to push Kaien away. "Wh-what the f-ack!" Said man went plopping down the boulder. Rukia turned around, clasping her right hand with the left that's situated on top of her lips. "a..Ka-kaien!" She said in surprise for she did not mean to push him that much. Kaien sat down on the grass, still in shock as he looked up at Rukia, lips swollen from their kiss.

"oh my god… what have I done? Shit! Rukia I'm… I'm sorry…" He stood up and looked at Rukia, apologizing furiously. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what got into me and… Shit, I'm so sorry Rukia."

Rukia looked at him and sighed. "Kaien." The man looked up slowly, already nervous and worried. "What's wrong? This isn't like you…. This…" tears brimming in her eyes. It wasn't because he stole a kiss from her, but rather how confused and shocked she was right now and how concerned she is with a now perplexed drummer. Kaien bowed down. "Rukia… I'm sorry… I really am. It's true I really like you. But you don't deserve this. You don't deserve what I just did."

"Kaien…"

" You could curse me, punch me, and never talk to me again. I will take it all in."

"Kaien!"

He looked up again to see Rukia in front of him, her hand raised to hold on to his face. "I know you didn't mean it. I am a bit mad at you… but it's not enough for me to not talk to you. You're my friend." She sighed. "I really appreciate that you like me Kaien… I really do. But…I don't want you to waste your feelings on me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not being fair you know? It's so clear in your eyes Kaien… I'm not who you really need." Rukia smiled, her eyes drooping. Suddenly, she doesn't feel so good. "Rukia? Are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

'What is Kaien saying? I'm not pale… though I feel a bit dizzy…'

"I'm fin-"

Without notice, she fell down on the grass.

"RUKIA!"

* * *

"I've got to hand it to you Ichigo, we're actually making progress with this song." Hitsugaya smirked as he and the orange haired teen walked the hallways to their quarters.

"I told you I could do it. You all doubt how talented I am." Ichigo grinned. "Are you sure you're the ichigo Kurosaki whom fans say is humble and shit stuff like that?" "hmm.. must be some other guy." For once, both men agreed at something.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "Hey uhm.. Toshiro… you could go on ahead I'm just gonna catch some fresh air."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "you mean, you're gonna check up on Rukia." Ichigo flushed. "No. Oh alright, so I was gonna drop by a bit. But I'm really gonna go get some fresh air."

"Right, keep telling yourself that. I'm no fool Ichigo."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Look, we all know how much you dig Rukia. Whether you tell it to our face or not, it shows in your every move. It's really true when they say that the ones involved are usually the ones who are oblivious to what they are doing." He scratched his chin. "Though I prefer to call it 'in denial' than 'oblivious'.

"Get to the point chibisuke."

"All I'm saying is that, isn't it about time you face the music?" Hitsugaya scratched his head. "And don't call me small you retard!"

"Well you-"

SLAM!

Both Ichigo and Hitsugaya turned to look at the source of the sound. To their surprise it was Kaien, who forcefully opened the shoji door with his feet. In his arms is an unconscious Rukia.

"You two!" He worriedly yelled. "A little help here."

Ichigo was right beside him in a jiffy, his brow furrowed than ever before. "What the hell happened?"

"She collapsed when we were talking. Her fever is pretty high." Kaien looked back at him, guilt written on his face. "Give her to me." Ichigo commanded and Kaien obliged. "Call Yoruichi and Urahara, ask them for some medicine." He held on to Rukia gently, her skin burning hot from the fever, and her face pale and exhausted. "Get some towels and whatever she needs. I'm taking her to my room."

And with that, everyone went their separate ways, Ichigo sprinting towards his room, holding Rukia close to his chest.

* * *

"Her fever went down a bit now. She needs rest and she'll be good to go." The doctor folded his stethoscope and placed it inside his bag. "Her ankle swelled so bad, it got a little infected. But I assure you; it's not that serious. It had been treated earlier and that helped a lot."

Ichigo breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

Yoruichi and Miyako went inside with a new set of towels and water in a basin. "How's Rukia?"

"She's gonna be fine. Some rest and she's all good." Hisagi smiled. "I'll just accompany the doctor to his car then." Hitsugaya stood up and went to the door. "I'll come with you then." Chad raised his hand. And with that, they left. "You scared the shit out of us midget." Ichigo whispered and sat down beside the bed. "Well we should all rest now too I guess." Urahara suggested. Evryone nodded their heads and headed towards the door.

"I'll stay here." Ichigo didn't budge from his seat. Hisagi grinned. "Oh, we figured you'd say that. Have a good rest then berryhead."

Kaien stood outside the door, worry and guilt etched on his face. He looked up to see everyone leave, Miyako being the last. "M-Miyako."

Said girl turned to see a flustered Kaien.

"Kaien?"

"Is…Is Rukia okay?" He asked, not meeting Miyako's eyes. A pang of sadness hit Miyako but she tried her best to smile. "She's okay now; don't worry about it."

Kaien sighed and raised his head to meet the girl's eyes. "I... Miyako… I'm sorry." He bowed down, rendering the girl surprised at the sudden gesture. "Ka-Kaien… wha—"

"I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve what I did… I'm sorry for yelling at you and…" He closed his eyes, head still bowing. "I…I never meant to be mad. I just…"

Miyako gave him an understanding smile. "Kaien… raise your head. You don't need to apologize. You have every right to it." The dark haired young man raised his head again. "I just hope… that you're still open for a good long talk. Not today, but when the time comes that we're both ready to talk."

Miyako nodded. "Of course, It would be my pleasure Kaien Shiba."

The two smiled with new understanding. Kaien briefly wondered if what Rukia told him is what his heart has been wanting all this time.

* * *

Lavender eyes opened to be greeted by a white ceiling and a dark room. "Wha—Where am I?" She tried standing up, holding her head in the process. "Owww… my head. Shit." She felt cold, despite the blankets on top of her. "I actually have a fever? Great!" She sighed, and felt someone sitting beside her bed, correction; someone else's bed. Whose room is this?

She narrowed her eyes to see who it is. The dark wasn't helping much with her sight. Then she saw orange.

"Ichigo?"

The boy didn't move, but instead a faint inhale and exhale came from him. He was sleeping soundly while sitting, Rukia deduced. "Were you here to guard me huh strawberry?" She chuckled lightly, pushing a strand of his hair from his face. "Well, thank you." She smiled, even if the boy is unconscious to even accept her thanks.

She stood up and unfolded a blanket to put over Ichigo, and then proceeded to grab a pillow from the bed to put under his head. The boy didn't wake up but moved to snuggle himself on the pillow. Rukia smiled at the gesture. "You know, you're really actually cute when you're asleep." She looked at his sleeping face more closely. "I don't think I have told you that yet."

Staring at his closed eyes soon became a game of tracing his jawline, his nose and then his lips.

Lips.

That's right. Before she fell Kaien kissed her. She felt bad when the dark haired man did that, but feeling and seeing how guilty and sorry he was, she knew Kaien was having an inner battle inside. She can't blame her, plus he's her friend and she completely understood what went inside his mind at that time.

But…

Tears started flowing from her eyes.

But why? Why weren't you there to stop it Ichigo?

She cried, covering her mouth to stifle her sobs. She wasn't mad, but she felt really frustrated. "I called for you…"

After a few minutes of sobbing in front of a heavily sleeping Ichigo, she finally ceased and wiped her tears. She looked up to caress his face. Then it hit her. She felt very frustrated. She was disappointed that it wasn't Ichigo who kissed her.

Then, she did the most preposterous thing she could ever think of doing.

She pressed her lips against his.

It was shameful, that she's taking advantage of him and his vulnerability. But she wanted a mark. She wanted something that could erase Kaiens mark on her lips. She wanted it so much that's she's risking everything by doing this. Tears flowed from her eyes again, as she chanted 'I'm sorry" over and over in her head.

She pulls back and felt herself shiver. She loves him. She in all honesty loves this orange haired young man in front of her, and she hated it.

She has crossed the line that she promised herself to never cross again.

* * *

I know apologizing would be too redundant. But Please forgive me if I went on Hiatus that took years. There are various reasons. And that would include my writing blockage as well as being busy with a lot of things. I truly apologize to those who dedicated their time with this fic and waited everyday for an update. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I think there will be a lot of questions regarding the pace/development of the story... So feel free to tell/ask me it. You could also help me by suggesting and stuff so I won't go back to having writer's block. -_-; Again, thank you so very much.


	37. Say You're Sorry

This chapter is not yet beta'd. 

To the following people who reviewed, thank you for continuing to support and be patient with FALL:

**Voidy, Mari Kia Reshu Aishiteru, teshichan, Trying to change Yesterday, jenaca, Kuchiki chappy, StrawberryMoon777, xcHiiBii-RuKiiax, Fate Lowe, ceres-chan07,xwhitemoonx, Llyssa-maiden, Sora Uchiha, ayame028, Iamdeathberry, Cherrytreeintherain, hinataellis, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessailius, **

**Cactuspd:** thank you for the lengthy review haha! Don't worry, they will soon get their act together, but not until Ichigo takes out his foolish card! :D hehehe thanks for the support! You are one of the few who still remained loyal and patient in this fic.

To **panda**: thank you for that compliment, which up till now I don't know if being a master of insults is a compliment or not… but still! Haha!

**A special mention to Kazukagi – who has always and forever supported me in my writing. You are a jewel dearie. Much hugs! **

I shall try to update more and faster than the effort I'm doing right now. I hope you all understand thank you so much.

_As promised, Chapter 36 of Fall _

_Previously on chapter 35: _

_Lavender eyes opened to be greeted by a white ceiling and a dark room. "Wha—Where am I?" She tried standing up, holding her head in the process. "Owww… my head. Shit." She felt cold, despite the blankets on top of her. "I actually have a fever? Great!" She sighed, and felt someone sitting beside her bed, correction; someone else's bed. Whose room is this?_

_She narrowed her eyes to see who it is. The dark wasn't helping much with her sight. Then she saw orange._

_"Ichigo?"_

_The boy didn't move, but instead a faint inhale and exhale came from him. He was sleeping soundly while sitting, Rukia deduced. "Were you here to guard me huh strawberry?" She chuckled lightly, pushing a strand of his hair from his face. "Well, thank you." She smiled, even if the boy is unconscious to even accept her thanks._

_She stood up and unfolded a blanket to put over Ichigo, and then proceeded to grab a pillow from the bed to put under his head. The boy didn't wake up but moved to snuggle himself on the pillow. Rukia smiled at the gesture. "You know, you're really actually cute when you're asleep." She looked at his sleeping face more closely. "I don't think I have told you that yet."_

_Staring at his closed eyes soon became a game of tracing his jawline, his nose and then his lips._

_Lips._

_That's right. Before she fell Kaien kissed her. She felt bad when the dark haired man did that, but feeling and seeing how guilty and sorry he was, she knew Kaien was having an inner battle inside. She can't blame her, plus he's her friend and she completely understood what went inside his mind at that time._

_But…_

_Tears started flowing from her eyes._

_But why? Why weren't you there to stop it Ichigo?_

_She cried, covering her mouth to stifle her sobs. She wasn't mad, but she felt really frustrated. "I called for you…"_

_After a few minutes of sobbing in front of a heavily sleeping Ichigo, she finally ceased and wiped her tears. She looked up to caress his face. Then it hit her. She felt very frustrated. She was disappointed that it wasn't Ichigo who kissed her._

_Then, she did the most preposterous thing she could ever think of doing._

_She pressed her lips against his._

_It was shameful, that she's taking advantage of him and his vulnerability. But she wanted a mark. She wanted something that could erase Kaiens mark on her lips. She wanted it so much that's she's risking everything by doing this. Tears flowed from her eyes again, as she chanted 'I'm sorry" over and over in her head._

_She pulls back and felt herself shiver. She loves him. She in all honesty loves this orange haired young man in front of her, and she hated it._

_She has crossed the line that she promised herself to never cross again._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. The story/plot is mine though.

**Type:** AU, may exceed to more than one chapter… Oh heck, I just exceeded more than one chapter already anyway.

**Rating:** M. Not because there's lemony stuff here. But there will be some adult talk and stuff so I figured; I'd make this M in rating just to be safe.

**Pairing:** IchigoxRukia

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki goes on fulfilling her dreams as a manga artist, and stumbles upon band vocalist and lead, Ichigo Kurosaki who makes her coordinated life become a bit more spontaneous.

* * *

Title: Fall

* * *

**Chapter 36 : Say You're Sorry**

* * *

There are a lot of things in this world that Kurosaki Ichigo was sure and wasn't sure of. And once he's sure, he's really sure-if that made any sense.

Take for example Karin.

When she was 4 years old and he saw her go googly eyes on a football channel and soon started kicking some footballs, he was SURE that she would definitely be into said sport. And she did, so he was mighty proud of it.

There were also the time he was sure Hisagi would take a spill on his new motorcycle; when he saw how he did some stunts he's stupid enough to do just to impress the girls. It wasn't a funny spill, and Hisagi had earned a few broken bones but still, he was proud that he made a right on-the-dot assumption.

Then come the times he wasn't sure of things…like his dad for instance.

With the way that old goat physically abuses him as a wake up call or simply when he had the chance, he wasn't so sure if his father really saw him as his son. He wasn't asking for a hug-a-lot attention from his dad, he just wants a normal father and son interaction. And his father is way beyond normal.

Then there's their manager. He's not sure if he's always serious or not… But Ichigo decided to give up on figuring it out a long time ago.

Which brings him to his current predicament that he truly insists that he's _**Sure**_ of.

Kuchiki Rukia is _**definitely**_ avoiding him.

The little bitch is so blatant about it, it makes his nerves pop on by one in irritation. "What the fuck…" He grumbled. Everybody seemed to ignore it –he chose the word 'ignore' because it was so obvious, it was impossible to not notice it. He didn't know what he did to deserve that kind of treatment, but here she is in all her shunning glory, walking around like he didn't exist.

And it wasn't just a usual ignoring scenario. It was a 'can't-look-directly-in-my-eyes thing'.

What the hell happened?

He would have made a temper tantrum right there and then if he hadn't noticed that she was avoiding Kaien too. "What? Does she have something against spiky hair? " Was his first thought; but the way she clung to Hisagi not only answered his question, but also irked him all the more.

It started after her fever episode back at the Mountain Mansion. He pouted; he was expecting at least her being grateful and close to him considering what he had to go through during her sickbay days. He took care of her for gosh sakes! But instead, as soon as she got healed, she bowed down and mumbled her thanks, then sprinting off behind Hisagi.

_Flashback:_

"_Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Rukia and I finally finished with the concept and storyboard. I guess this means the only thing that's left is the Shinigamis' music." Miyako smiled. Yoruichi and Urahara looked up from what they were reading. "Oh goodie! You need not worry Miyako-chan, the guys will pull this off. With the amount of work and dedication they did over the week, I expect nothing less!" Urahara cooed. _

"_Oi. Urahara." Ichigo's grumbling voice came from the music room. _

"_Speak of the devil." Urahara flipped his fan. "Yes berry-chan?" _

"_We're just doing the finishing touches on the music… we're doing good. It's almost time for dinner right? Got any grub?" The orange haired narrowed his eyes. "And don't call me berry-chan you freak." _

_Yoruichi stood up. "Right, I almost forgot about that. I'll follow up on the delivery." She went towards the kitchen and Miyako followed, telling the tanned woman that she'd help in preparing their food. _

_Urahara looked over to Ichigo then to Rukia who was sitting on the couch, her back facing the disgruntled young man. "Oops, I forgot, I'll be the one paying for the food." He excused himself and went to follow his fiancée. _

_Rukia's eyes widened, her face went pale as she saw the manager stroll out of the room. "Wa—" She grumbled and sunk deeper on the couch. "Great, leave me alone with him why don't you?" She murmured to herself. Ever since the night she stole a kiss from him and admitted to herself that she loves him, she can't seem to look straight in his eyes, and always having an inner war with herself. _

_The orange haired young man looked down at her dark hair. "Oi Rukia…" _

_No answer. _

"_Rukia." _

_Pause again. _

_His eyes twitched. Bracing himself to snap the girl out of it and stop ignoring him, he immediately plopped on the couch beside her, earning a strangled yelp from the girl as she almost lifted from her seat. _

"_What the fuck Ichigo!" She seethed and turned to look at the grinning strawberry._

"_Well, glad you decided to notice me." _

_Rukia shut her mouth and the turned to leave, face red in realization. However, Ichigo won't let this pass, he quickly shot his arm toward her and encircled it around her tiny midriff. "Oi, oi, you're not going anywhere! What the hell's the matter with you Rukia?" _

_Rukia felt her face grow hotter than before. No! She can't let Ichigo see her all embarrassed like this. It will elicit more questions from him, and she doesn't want to be forced to tell something she is not sure of telling._

"_Ichigo…. Unhand me!" She whimpered. _

"_I won't. What's going on with you Rukia? Are you really avoiding me?" _

"_I-I'm not! I just have something to do!" _

"_Like hell I'd believe that! Are you okay? I didn't do anything to you right? Why are you avoiding me?" _

"_I said I'm not!" She almost screamed. "Please just let me go!" _

"_What's going on in here?" Came a voice from behind them. "You guys are bickering again? I swear to Kami you ar—oof!" Hisagi almost stumbled from the door. He looked down to see the offending thing that came ramming through his abdomen. To his surprise, it was Rukia, burying her face hard on his waist. "Rukia?" _

_Ichigo looked down at his hands, he didn't even notice that she was able to squirm off of him in a flash and went diving to Hisagi's arms. _

_He frowned, and felt a tug in his heart. _

"_What the fuck is going on?" He accused. Hisagi tried to pry Rukia away but she was holding on to his waist tightly, like she didn't want to show her face. "Don't look at me. I'm clueless, and I just came in here." He defended himself. _

_He looked back at Rukia then to Ichigo. There is something amiss around here. At first He, Hitsugaya and Chad all thought that Ichigo and Rukia just had their usual bickering and stuff, but judging how long has this been going on-Rukia's weird actions and Ichigo's confused and hurt face; not to mention Kaien who had been quiet and only speaks when he is spoken to sported that guilty look ever since the night Rukia had a fever—there seemed to be really something he had yet to decipher. _

_He didn't want to intervene in any of this, but seeing their leads' face in complete anguish from what the girl of his dreams is doing to him, he made a mission to find out what the hell is going on. _

"_Fuck this." Ichigo grumbled. "Fine, be like that Rukia. I don't give a damn what you do anymore." He stood up and left. _

"_Oi, Ichigo! Dinner's ready!" Urahara popped in from the kitchen. "I'm not hungry." The orange haired young man grumbled. _

"_Eh?" The manager's smile dropped. He hasn't seen Ichigo's face that conflicted before. Well there was one time, but that was years ago. He turned to look at Hisagi who still had Rukia in his arms. He focused his eyes on the petite girl who is now shaking. _

_Whatever it was that's happening, he didn't need to know. _

_But he wishes that it would soon be resolved. _

The rest of the week had been infuriating. She was interacting with everyone except Kaien and Him. Speaking of Kaien, he carried that apologetic look on his face up until they left the mansion. It made him think that maybe, something happened and he has yet to interrogate the black haired man. But right now, he had a midget to figure out. It was obvious everyone were as clueless as he is as to why Rukia is acting strange towards him.

He lost his chance back at the music camp but he's not going to prolong this.

He parked his car in front of Hisagi's apartment. Flipping open his cellphone, he dialed their rhythm's number. "Hello?"

"Hisagi."

"Oh it's you Ichigo. I was kinda expecting you would call anytime this week… well to be honest, I didn't expect you to let it linger on this long after the music camp."

"Look, I just wanna talk about her… and what you know why she's doing this to me."

"Of course… But I'm telling you in advance, I only have limited information." Hisagi sighed, they should really be the one to decipher all of this. "You can come in here if you want so we can start."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "W-wait… she's not there?"

Hisagi paused for a bit, his eyes deadpanned. "Seriously? You're asking me if she's here? Are you crazy, she lives with you and—"

"She didn't come home for 2 weeks Hisagi. That's half a month! Didn't show her face after the camp." The sadness in Ichigo's voice was evident. "She was evidently close to you back at the camp, so I thought maybe she—"

"Hold it." Hisagi sighed loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "Yeah, she was clinging to me like a leech back at the camp, not that I hate it but… I don't think Rukia would go that far."

"Well, she bunked with me." Ichigo reasoned out.

That's the fucking thing moron! Only with you because she's _that_ comfortable! Hisagi thought to himself. "As much as I don't care that this call is going to cost you, I'm not that comfortable talking to you about this on the phone. Just get out of the car and talk to me face to face."

"Oh right. Sorry." Then a click was heard.

Seriously, when will they just get on with it?

**_Flashback_**

"_Rukia…" Hisagi tried prying her again from his waist. "Rukia, look, I'm not gonna say anything but you should at least breathe. I don't think you smothering your face in my abs is gonna help." _

_Rukia flushed and pushed herself gently off of Hisagi. "I-I'm sorry." She sniffed, Hisagi's eyes widened. "Are you crying?" _

"_I-I'm not." _

"_Nice try Rukia. I know tears when I see one." He ruffled her hair. "Ichigo's really pissed with what you're doing. And honestly, I really don't wanna butt in with your issues… but I kinda think this is getting out of hand." _

_Chad and Hitsugaya went out of the room. "Hisagi? Rukia?" The white haired inquired. "Hey, Urahara said dinner's on the table." The tattoo-faced young man grinned, ruffling Rukia's hair more as her back still faced the two. "Why don't you go ahead and save us some grub? Rukia and I, just need to talk about some things." _

_Hitsugaya closed his eyes and smiled. "Sure." Chad also nodded in understanding. _

_Rukia mumbled something, Hisagi leaning to her for him to hear. "Oh!" He called out before the two could disappear. "Ru-chan says to make sure the idiot strawberry eats." _

_As soon as the two left, Hisagi patted Rukia's shoulder. "Now, if you want, you could fill me in now." _

_Rukia looked up at him. "I…I did something horrible Hisagi." _

Opening his door, he found Ichigo's form in a slump, his face frowning more than ever. "Nice. Could you kindly come in please?" Ichigo stepped in, placing himself in a vacant couch. "Do you know where she is? I've been worried sick."

"Have you tried Hinamori's?"

"oh."

"There you go Mr. Smarty Pants. You get yourself so worked up you forget she actually has relatives around here."

Ichigo grumbled at the comment his friend made, but decided not to bother with it anymore. He had something more important to waste his energy on.

"You should lighten up Ichigo, you can't be like this always." Hisagi opened a can of beer. "Last week, the shoot was a success, and you didn't even celebrate with much gusto. I couldn't boast around on my own, we always tagged team on that."

"How could I? I mean… Look, I just don't know why she's doing what she's doing." He slouched some more. "I don't even know what I did wrong to deserve this."

Hisagi sipped his beer.

"_What do you mean Rukia?" _

"_I don't know… It's stupid… It was wrong… I can't face him at all." _

"_Calm down. Tell me what happened." Hisagi's face became serious. What was this all about? _

"_I-I.." Rukia's face went red in embarrassment. "promise you won't tell anyone!"_

"_I will."_

"_Swear on it."_

"_Really Rukia this is a bit child—"_

"_Swear!"_

"_Okay, okay I swear. Cross my heart." _

_Rukia fidgeted, still contemplating on whether she would say or not. Bt considering she already made Hisagi swear and do all that crossing hearts thing, she let it go and cursed whatever bad luck she has out there. "Fine… I" she breathed in and out "…I kissed him." _

_Hisagi's mouth hung open. "uhh what?" _

_Rukia covered her face. "I kissed him!" She groaned. "It was awful!" _

_Whoa. Didn't know Ichigo was a bad kisser. "That awful huh?" He asked again, trying to contain his amusement. So this is what it was about. _

_Rukia didn't notice the amusing misunderstanding and continued hyperventilating on the subject. "You don't understand. I stole a kiss from him! He..He was sleeping and… Shit! Why am I even telling you this?" Rukia tried to make a run for it, but Hisagi held on to her wrist. "Whoa girl, I swear I won't tell. Look, you can always tell me everything." _

"_You don't understand Hisagi… What I did was horrible. He was vulnerable, and… and…" _

"_Why? Do you regret it?" _

_That caught the petite girl in surprise. She did not regret it. But the though of her falling for him, is what makes all of this go haywire. She wasn't supposed to fall in love again. She's too afraid of the consequence. As much as she trusts Ichigo, she's afraid of getting hurt again. And more than that, she fears she'd be the one to hurt him this time. Like a cycle, that's what it is and she doesn't want that at all. _

_At least, not with him. _

"_But Hisagi…" She almost hiccupped. "I'm…I was not supposed to fall in love with him." Rukia's face was serious, but pain was evident in her eyes. _

To be honest, Hisagi was still caught in surprise with the girl's confession. He didn't expect that he'd be the first one she would tell this, and he felt his head ache from the burden. Christ, if they just tell that to each other and not involve me, I would be very glad.

"Ichigo, Look, even I don't know what's going on." Okay, so he lied. But seeing Rukia's conflicted face in his mind made him do a back-step. He didn't want to complicate a situation that's complicated enough as it is. "But Rukia, she's just too pressured with things going on around her."

"But why is she avoiding me?"

"If it helps, she's not." He gulped on to his remaining beverage. "She just didn't want you to get involved in her pressures. You should give her the benefit of the doubt. She may have done it the wrong way, but she doesn't have any bad intentions and the same goes to you."

Ichigo contemplated for awhile. "You're probably right." He sighed, but the sadness in his eyes still not leaving him.

* * *

"Rukia, you've been cooping yourself and working in there for 2 weeks. You'd turn paler than you already are." Hinamori knocked at her own bedroom door. "It's a wonderful Saturday morning. A little sunshine won't hurt."

The lavender-eyed girl opened the door slowly, her pale face sticking out. "I don't need sunlight, as long as I'm breathing, I'm fine."

Hinamori cringed at her ghostly white cousin. "Geh!" She frowned. "I don't care what you think. You should at least eat that is more than 3 spoons of rice. Look at you, you look miserable! Getting a good paycheck isn't everything in this world."

Rukia deadpanned. "ON the contrary, it is in my world." She proceeded to close the door when Hinamori slammed her foot on it to stop her. "I swear I will drag you out there Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Hinamori, stop being like a nagging mother. I said I'm fine, geez…"

Both of them stood and held a staring contest, until the peach girl spoke.

"What happened back in the camp anyway?"

That caught Rukia off-guard. Despite the days and nights practicing her poker face, she cursed inwardly how fast she reacted with her cousin's inquiry. "N-nothing." Fuck! And she's even stuttering! "Don't give me that 'it's nothing' crap Rukia, you reacted! Your face changed, your pretty eyes widened like a saucer. Something definitely happened and you're not telling me!" Hinamori declared, her voice laced with anger.

"I said nothing Hinamori! God, Why don't you just let it go?" She yelled back, this time her eyes glazed.

Hinamori was taken aback at her cousin's sudden outburst. Plus her eyes seemed watery. What the heck happened in that camp? "Rukia…."

"Let's just drop it already Hinamori. I don't like arguing about something th-."

The peach girl hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Rukia... But I don't like seeing you this way. Please, don't coop yourself here. Did something happen? Please, tell me." She sighed. "Does it have something to do with Kurosaki?"

Rukia felt her knees weaken. She didn't want to confront this topic, not yet. Ever since she admitted to herself and to Hisagi how she really feels for Ichigo, she had been in constant denial and trying to break free from said feelings. She felt awful, she knew Ichigo was on the verge of insanity trying to figure out her actions, but she just stood there and watch him try to figure things out which she knows he wouldn't decipher unless she tells him directly.

"Hinamori…. I'm awful. I'm an awful person." She almost sobbed. Hinamori looked at her with concerned eyes. Taking her cousins' hand, she directed both of them to enter her room and talk about this. As soon as both of them sat on the bed, the peach girl patted Rukia's hand. "Why are you saying that? What exactly happened Rukia?"

**_Flashback _**

"_Why would you say that Ru-chan?" Hisagi almost frowned. "You know I can't do this Hisagi… You know I'm not ready for this. I'm afraid…" _

"_What are you afraid of? That Ichigo would reject you? Hurt you?" _

_Rukia bowed her head, Hisagi breathed out. "You know you won't know that until you tell him. Plus, since when did you Kuchiki Rukia, became a coward?" _

_Hisagi inquired in a way he thinks would encourage her. It took him by surprise when she answered back utterly contradicting everything positive in his declaration. "I don't want him to be someone I'm not sure of." Rukia clutched her chest "He's become too special for me to lose." _

_The dark haired man's eyes widened in realization; He knew those eyes, the eyes of a person in love but not willing to risk everything just because she feels this way. She wanted to be sure, not just about Ichigo returning her feelings but also to her own. It's one thing to admit, but it's also another thing to act on it and make it work. _

"_Rukia…" Hisagi bit his lip. He can't say Ichigo likes her back. It'll probably ruin everything. But he thinks that even if he did say Ichigo liked her a lot, he didn't think she'd accept it that fast. This conflict was within her. She experienced enough hurt on someone she thought was the 'one'. And now she loves Ichigo enough to be the 'one', but she's afraid she'd be the one to hurt him if she acts upon this quickly. _

_But how quick is quick and how slow is slow? _

"I Love him." Rukia looked at the ceiling with hooded eyes. "I love him so much that I'm afraid I might hurt him."

Hinamori wanted to rejoice with her cousin's confession but seeing how pained Rukia is, she cried. "I know you won't hurt him Rukia! You're not that kind of person. Don't torture yourself just because of what happened in your past."

Rukia wiped a tear that had now fallen from her eyes. "Would that carrot top even accept me?"

Hinamori almost blurted out a: 'pffft' but restrained it. "I'd kill him if he doesn't." She smiled, and this made Rukia's heart a bit lighter. "It's been half a month… He's probably too tortured right now trying to figure me out." She smiled softly.

"I'm crazy aren't I?"

"You both are."

Hinamori hugged her cousin again. "Just remember Rukia, don't be discouraged about anything. Renji's a jerk and he's your past. This is now your present." She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one who always lived for the present?"

Rukia chuckled lightly. "Well, a calculated present actually." Her face softened. "It's the carrot top who lived for the spontaneous present. But that's… That's what I like about him."

Then came a soft knock on the door.

"Oh there you are. I thought you two went outside." Unohana peeked inside their room, cutting their serious conversation. "Are you two okay? Have you both been crying?" She raised her eyebrow as she saw her daughter and nieces' eyes a bit watery. "Yes we are mom, we were squealing in joy with our fangirling." Hinamori teased, but Unohana brushed it off like it's a normal occurrence inside her house. "Well then, I hope I didn't disturb your 'fangirling' but there's a mail for both of you."

Hinamori quickly stood up "Eh? I rarely get mails!" She grabbed the small egg white envelope with elegant swirls adorning it. "It's a wedding invitation." She gaped. Rukia raised her eyebrow. "A what?"

"A wedding invitation. Yoruichi and Urahara." Hinamori read out aloud. "Oh my god! I am also invited!" She jumped up and down with glee. "Hitsugaya must have requested you." Rukia smirked. "He did?" Hinamori squealed.

"You know, you should just go ahead and tell him what you feel already." Rukia smirked.

"And what? Freak him out? I'm a fangirl for pete's sake, everyone knows Stars don't usually end up in a relationship with a fangirl. A fan yes, but an extreme fangirl, no."

"Then you'd be the first."

"Che, like you have the guts to tell Ichigo anyway."

Rukia pouted. "I'm not a fangirl… And, well at least I plan on telling him."

"Planning and doing is different from each other Rukia." Hinamori bent forward. "Besides, you won't even come to that conclusion if I hadn't talked you into stopping it with your emo-corner weeks."

A pillow hit the peach girl's face. "T-That was uncalled for Hinamori! I was in an emotional turmoil!"

"Yeah, and you love seeing Ichigo miserable."

"I absolutely do not!"

"Why else would you be denying him access to you for two weeks without any clue to what the hell you're doing?"

Rukia stomped her feet. "Enough! let me see my invitation!" The petite girl snatched the scented paper from her cousin's hand. She opened it with slight excitement and another paper fell off the envelope. "Eh?"

* * *

"SHUT UP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kurosaki Ichigo seethed. He wanted to strangle their manager and just rid of him and make the world a peaceful place. Said manager was caught in between choking and laughing.

"That was so sweet of you Ichigo. And very smart too! Who would have thought you'd be enough of a genius inside that pathetic head of yours?" Hitsugaya chuckled. "You! You shut up! I don't wanna hear comments from someone who bribed Yoruichi to invite a certain peach girl to their wedding!"

Hitsugaya sputtered, not really liking how he almost spit out his coffee—so very unlike him. "F-Fuck off berry! I didn't bribe Yoruichi, if we're going to invite Rukia, might as well invite her cousin!"

Yoruichi suddenly popped inside the living room. "Oh hey Toshiro, thanks for the cat encyclopedia. I did what you asked for by the way." The tanned girl winked and headed straight to the refrigerator.

Ichigo deadpanned. "Riight… which part of that was not bribing again?"

"Oh shut your trap, so I asked her to invite the girl! Who cares? At least it's not embarrassing as sneaking in a note on someone's invitation asking someone on a dinner!"

Ichigo almost burst out of embarrassment. "DAAAMMNNN ITTTTT! SHUT UUUUPPPP!"

"You could have asked me to give it to her personally Ichigo... no need to go sneaking about." Urahara chuckled once more, followed by a choke as Ichigo tightened his hand around his neck. "Shut up, I said shut the fuck up! Kami, why don't you just die?"

"Not too hard Ichigo. I still need him for the wedding." Yoruichi came in with a carton of milk in hand.

The orange haired guy let go of their manager. "Shit, you're not worth the effort." He scoffed and stood up. "I'm going out for awhile. Wanna come Chad?" Chad nodded and followed his citrus head friend. As soon as the door slammed closed, everyone sighed.

"Are they still not talking?" Yoruichi scratched the back of her ear. "I swear if this continues, it will be hard for us to convince at least one of them to stay during the wedding." Urahara arranged his collar. "It's their job to patch this up… I don't want to interfere, but I have a slight idea on why Rukia is like this to Ichigo."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Urahara raised his fan against his mouth. "Oh I don't know…Just a handsome little bird hearing things…"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "What are you hiding Kisuke?" She stood up and grabbed the tips of her fiancé's hair. "You know something. Out with it."

Urahara cooed. "Oh alright. I guess 2 weeks of hiding it is enough.. at least to you guys." He opened his gossiping mouth as Yoruichi and Hitsugaya listened.

* * *

"What is it?" Hinamori giggled as Rukia opened the piece of paper that had fallen from the envelope. "I think it's a note… I think. And would you stop jumping up and down behind me? I'm opening it already, could you wait?" Rukia pouted.

"WELL?" Hinamori curiously demanded.

"It's a note alright… from Ichigo."

"Oh my god how romantic! He really can't live without you!" Hinamori twirled around. "You should just go hook up with him already for goodness sakes!"

"Wha—Shut up Hinamori! Stop being silly." Rukia flushed and held on to the note tightly. She had to admit, the note did give her tingles all, maybe Ichigo really did miss her. She held on to that thought for a good 3 seconds before discarding it. Nah, he'd probably bellow right at my face for ignoring him. Kurosaki Ichigo never did like being ignored.

"Well?"

"Seriously, Hinamori? I haven't even gone halfway into opening it. Stop looming over my shoulder."

"You open to slow!"

"It's my letter, I open it how I want to."

"Che."

"There." Rukia grinned at her impatient cousin and slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

"WELL?" Hinamori leaned to read the contents. Rukia sighed and gave up trying to read the darn thing for the peach girl's head was blocking her view. "Oh go ahead, for goodness sake, read it if you must."

"OH MY GOD!" Hinamori squealed. "He's asking you out to dinner! HOW BOLD!"

"He's what?" Rukia flushed. Well, that was too fast. She just decided a minute ago to confront her feelings and tell Ichigo about it no matter what, but this was going way too swift. "I can't go!"

"WHAT? WHY?" Hinamori glowered at her.

"I'm not ready!"

"What the fuck Rukia!" The peach girl cursed and Rukia was taken aback.

"Hinamori watch your language!" Unohana's voice came from downstairs. "Sorry mom!" Hinamori yelled back. She then whispered back to her cousin—but still retained her hissing tone. "What's the matter with you? I thought we already talked about this? I thought you would finally confront your feelings for him. Don't back out on this damn it… You know how the world sighed in relief saying: 'finally' when you did that?"

"Hey! That's too much! I did not linger on it for that long." Rukia defended herself. Needless to say, Hinamori gave her cousin a deadpanned look. "I'll just pretend you did not say that." She shoved the paper in front of Rukia. "In any case, you are going. I'm not saying you're going to confess right away, think about it Rukia, you avoided him for almost a month now—The two weeks you didn't go home to his place and the days back in the mountain mansion—this is an invitation for you to clear things to him so he won't go about town looking like a lost puppy.

"Like he'd actually look like a lost puppy." Rukia snorted, as an image of a scowling Ichigo came into her mind.

"Shows what you know." Hinamori mumbled. Last week, the PV was announced and a preview was shown at the TV stations. A sneak peek of the Shinigamis celebration was also displayed and Ichigo's expression went from deadpan to deject every 5 seconds. He also refused to be interviewed.

"Like I said, you're going. It'll be 2 days from now anyway, so you have all the time prepping up." Hinamori smiled.

"Yeah… Alright. But maybe I should go over and talk to him already." Rukia sighed.

* * *

Yoruichi growled; her teeth barred as she paced around the living room. Urahara tried to make her sit down but she just snarled at him, making the blond haired man take out his fan and ventilate himself.

"Where in fuck's name are they? They were supposed to be here a minute ago!" She turned to her fiancé. "You did not actually forget to tell them right?"

"Of course not my dear! I specifically told them to be here at 4pm sharp. Our wedding preparations are my topmost priority you know." Urahara cooed. "Well, then where are they?" Yoruichi stomped her feet. She disliked waiting, and what's worse was that the men in question were beyond late for their suit fitting. She gritted her teeth, if all of her plans backfire because of them, she's skinning them alive.

"Heey! Sorry we're late… We had to carry Ichigo out of his apartment." Hisagi waved. "Why do I have to do all this fitting anyway? It's not like we're wearing go—"

A vase went crashing 2 inches from his head.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at the smashed jar. He then turned to Yoruichi. "What the fuck Yoruichi, you could have killed me!"

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"We're here already! I don't get why you're so uptight about this!"

Everybody tried shutting him up. A furious Yoruichi was never to be taunted with. "It's my wedding you orange freak! You promised to help me smoothen the plans for this!" She was instantly beside Ichigo and now rubbing his face on the wall. "Whaf promif? Itsh like shelling shoul foo da devilhss." Ichigo tried blurting out despite the fact that his face was kissing every inch of the wall.

"Enough. Get all your ugly butts to Mr. Tailor over there and get this done and over with." She spat out.

Urahara stood up and followed all the men who were now sprinting towards said tailor who is waiting in the guest room.

"Now, for the girls…" Yoruichi flipped her cellphone open.

* * *

Rukia decided she would go back at Ichigo's place tonight, and then maybe apologize to him without having to tell him everything. She smiled, a little happy that she's getting used to the idea of accepting these feelings. The 2 weeks away from him probably helped—especially Hinamori's lecture. "Oh and might as well thank Hisagi too." Picking up her bag, she made her way downstairs.

"Oh, Rukia-chan… going out?" Unohana asked as she placed down a bowl of pasta on the kitchen counter.

"Actually, I'm going back to Ichigo's place tonight Auntie." She smiled. "Is that so? If that's the case, bring this with you." Unohana took one bag of apples from the fridge." I could have made something for Kurosaki-kan and you if you have told me that earlier."

"You don't need to bother yourself with it Auntie, this will do, thank you." Rukia took the bag and gave her Aunt a hug.

"Say hello to Kurosaki-san for me okay?"

"I will."

"You should be going then Rukia, before it gets dark."

"Yes Auntie, I probably should. Tell Hinamori I've gone ahead. She's taking a nap and I don't want to disturb her. Rukia bowed her head and made her way towards the door.

"Oh and Rukia?" Unohana came, and Rukia turned her head to look at her. "Yes?"

"Take it easy on yourself dear. If fate gives you happiness, then it means you deserve it."

Rukia looked at her Aunt with a puzzled look. "Uh…I will.. I guess?"

With that, she waved goodbye and made her way outside.

* * *

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miyako, but could you come over here tonight?" Yoruichi peeked inside the guest room, making sure everyone was getting measured.

"I'll try… I have this meeting right now and I don't know what time we'll be finishing." Miyako stirred her coffee. "We're just on a break now."

"See if you can. The seamstress will be coming over in a while… and I have yet to call the other ladies." Yoruichi sounded stressed.

Miyako chuckled at the thought. Yoruichi hardly became stressed. She was always cool as a cucumber if not bossy. The wedding is really a big thing for her and perhaps Urahara as well. "Don't worry, I'll try doing something about the meeting so we can finish early."

"That's good!" Yoruichi grinned. "Oh and Miyako… are you okay now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant with you and Kaien."

Silence came on the other line before a deep sigh was heard. "Not really. I know he said he's willing to talk to me when he's ready—which of course I don't know when…It's not that I'm in a hurry for him to do so, I was the one who hurt him after all."

"But no new developments?"

"No. He's… I guess he's still not over it despite the fact that we had an understanding back at the camp. We're talking yes, but only civilly. Plus…"

"Plus?"

"I know he likes Kuchiki-san."

Yoruichi breathed out. "And if he does, would you just back out?"

Miyako placed her forehead against her right palm. "I honestly don't know. I still want to talk to him about all of what happened to us, and I know we agreed when were ready. I don't want to force him, but when is he going to be ready?"

"You still love him. That I know much."

Miyako chuckled. "It's no secret. I was stupid to let go of him in the first place." She then choked. "But I can't help it that I sometimes feel he'll drift away even further before I even get the chance to try and get him back.

Yoruichi chortled. "You know what I think? I think you shouldn't stress yourself out on that. Kaien's gonna hold on to what you and he agreed on. He'll talk to you, that I am sure. He is Kaien Shiba after all, a man of his word. And you are Miyako Asegawa, you're the woman who never gives up with what she fights for."

Miyako smiled and almost tear up. "Thank you Yoruichi. I'll drop by over there in a few."

"See ya then." Yoruichi grinned even if the other girl doesn't see her. "Now, for the next lady." She dialed again on her phone.

* * *

"Can't we just use the suits we donned when we shot the MV for 'loverboy mania?'" Ichigo complained.

"Nope. No matter how expensive those suits are, Yoruichi wants a coordinated suit for you guys." Urahara fanned himself. "I may not look like it, but I'm dead serious. I want this to be perfect for her too."

Everybody in the room went silent and stunned. Wow, their manager can be romantic at times too!

"Well, count on us then! I actually like the coordinated look were going to have." Hisagi turned to look at Ichigo "You won't hear me complain at all."

Ichigo scoffed and stepped out of the pedestal. It was now Chad's turn. The orange haired young man grinned. "Hey Chad buddy, you should thank Toshiro for the extra cloth he left for ya. His suit is toddler sized, it didn't even reach 4 yards of fabric."

Hisagi and Urahara guffawed while Chad sweatdropped—in exchange for his 'almost' snicker. Toshiro didn't like the joke at all. "Say that again strawberry head and I'll make a fruit shake out of you. "

"Touché" Ichigo defended himself as Hitsugaya chucked a shoe at him.

"You know better than to make jokes about height. You never learn, maybe that's why Rukia decided to avoid you." Hitsugaya glowered, knowing he will hit a nerve.

"Oh hell, that's going too far!" Ichigo sat down, a little hurt and now openly contemplating if it's really his insults that made Rukia act like that. He then began sulking again, remembering the 2 weeks she didn't show herself and the fact that they already confirmed they got the invitation and yet no text from Rukia about her and the dinner he proposed.

"Now look at what you did. He's sulking again." Hisagi frowned at Hitsugaya "You know how he is when he's in his emo-corner. He just doesn't sit and mope; he digs a 6 feet hole in said corner and stays there."

"Not my fault. He started it." Hitsugaya sniffed indifferently.

* * *

It was already past 5 when Rukia got Yoruichi's call. She was just about to board the train when the tanned woman told her to drop by her house. She agreed and took the bus instead to the Shinigami's manager's house.

"Ah! Rukia, glad you could come." Yoruichi greeted her.

"Good evening Yoruichi-san… uh.. are you going out?" She asked as she pointed to the tanned woman's clothing. "Oh this? Sorry, I was having my reception gown fitted for the wedding."

Rukia went 'oh' at the realization. "That's right! The wedding!"

"Yep, It'll be less than 40 days from now—which I assume you already know since you got the invitation yes?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I got it. Thank you for inviting me." She smiled and walked towards the living room with Yoruichi "So uhm, what did you want with me?"

Yoruichi laughed. "Don't be silly Rukia, since you're one of my bridesmaids…"

"BRIDESMAID?"

"Yes, didn't Urahara tell you?"

"N-no.."

"Damn it. I knew better than to trust him with that. But yeah, you are... Don't look like you saw a ghost. You have nothing to worry about, that's why I called you here, to have your measurements taken for the dress."

"I..I.."

"Now, don't be shy, let's go to the guest room and have it done. The seamstress came a minute ago…"

* * *

Urahara clapped his hands. "Alright boys, let's get out now, it's the seamstress' turn."

Ichigo stood up quickly to get out the room, moving towards his bag to retrieve it. Hisagi shook his head and looked over to Urahara. "Yoruichi's gonna get measured again? How many dresses does she need to wear on that day anyway?"

"Oh no, this is not for my darling wife... This is for the bridesmaids."

"Bridesmaids? Where?" Hisagi grinned.

"Pull back that perverted grin, its only 'bridesmaid'" Yoruichi announced as she went inside the room, with Rukia in tow.

"Ru-chan!" Hisagi leaped towards the girl.

Ichigo turned to their direction abruptly; he could almost snap his neck. Hitsugaya smirked at the berryheads' reaction as Chad went to greet Rukia a good evening.

"Hi everyone." Rukia waved her hand shyly. "Oh, you're going to make a beautiful bridesmaid Rukia!" Hisagi gave her thumbs up and Chad nodded.

"That's right, she's my bridesmaid and she needs to get measured so leave now!" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at the gaping Ichigo in the corner—whom Rukia still haven't noticed. "And that includes you too Kurosaki!"

Ichigo snapped back from oogling Rukia and flushed. Rukia on the other hand now noticed Ichigo's presence and flushed also.

Everyone gave out an: 'oh geez' sigh inwardly.

Ichigo placed his bag strap on his shoulder and walked towards the door where Rukia and the others are standing. The petite woman gripped on to her bag handle tightly. Urahara and the others exited the room as Yoruichi made her way to talk to the seamstress.

As soon as he got to the doorway, he stopped, right in front of Rukia.

It took all her strength to will her blush away and raise her head up to meet Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo on the other hand was failing badly from turning into a tomato. "Rukia I.."

WHAP!

"What the fuck Yoruichi?" Ichigo growled from behind him. The bride-to-be slapped the clipboard on his head just as he was about to start a conversation with Rukia. Said girl's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion.

"I said GET OUT." Yoruichi threatened.

"A-alright already!" He stomped out, clearly irritated.

Rukia looked around confused. What the hell was that all about?

* * *

6:30 pm on the clock.

As soon as the minute hand reached 6, Rukia came into view from the guest room door.

"Finished already? That was fast." Hisagi chuckled. Yoruichi and Urahara went back inside the guest room to talk to the tailor and seamstress.

Rukia smiled and looked around the room. "Where's Hitsugaya?"

"He went on ahead, said he has a lot to finish—whatever that is. We're thinking of dinner right now…Chad and I decided on pizza.. wanna come Rukia?"

She was about to answer when Ichigo came from the kitchen, holding a glass of water. "I think I'll pass on the pizza Hisagi." He turned to look at the group and found Rukia standing there. Oh, so she's already finished.

"What? You're no fun.. you and Hitsugaya." Hisagi pouted.

"Sorry, I wanna hit the sack early." Ichigo excused himself.

"Crap. Guess that's you me and Chad then huh Rukia?" Hisagi turned to Rukia.

"Uhm… I think I'll pass on that too." Rukia apologetically smiled, grabbed her bag from the couch and quickly made her way towards the door.

Hisagi frowned. Oh well, guess it can't be helped. He turned to Chad. "Don't tell me you're backing out too." Chad smiled. "Not really, I'm actually craving for pizza."

Ichigo made his way towards his car, fumbling for his keys as he did so. He was about to slip the metal key in the slot when a voice came from behind him.

"Ichigo."

"GYAAAH!" He almost fell down on his ass. He then turned to look at the person who almost scared 15 years off his life. "What the…Rukia! Don't do that!" Rukia smirked. "I didn't even scare you on purpose. How stupid are you anyway?"

Ichigo scowled. "Well sorry for getting scared and being stupid. Not like I go around avoiding people for no reason."

Rukia frowned back. "I'm sorry okay? You didn't deserve what I did, I was stressed, I had moodswings and I threw it all on you. I'm sorry."

"What the… Moodswings? This is what it's all about midget?" Ichigo could not believe it. "You avoided me for almost a month because you had moodswings?"

Okay, technically she didn't lie about the stressed part. She was stressed. Stressed with what she's feeling towards berryhead before. And yeah, so she lied about the moodswings. She did have those, but it doesn't last for a month.

"I already said I'm sorry." She was almost into tears; she really, really felt guilty right now.

Ichigo groaned and softly slammed his forehead at the roof of his car. "I really, really don't know what to do with you. Seriously, you're like a fucking maze. I could never understand you."

She fought back her tears. "I said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

Ichigo looked back at her, and seeing the guilt and sincerity in her eyes made him almost smile. "I almost went crazy trying to figure out what I did to you" He chuckled.

"Im so—"

"Enough." Ichigo shifted a little from the car. "I'm just glad you're talking to me again." He smirked.

"Ichigo…" Rukia felt her heart skip a beat. Should she tell him now? Would it be appropriate or would it be too abrupt? "Ichi—"

"So, you'd do what I say?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, you offered it awhile ago." Ichigo flushed, thankful that the light was not on him but behind him. Realization hit Rukia. "Oh. Yeah." She held her head up high and closed her eyes. "Alright, one wish then… What do you want me to do? Treat you out? Cook for you? Do your laundry?"

"Give me a hug."

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo skeptically. "That's a pretty simple request. You're not tricking me are you?"

"Are you gonna do it or not?"

"Fine." She said coolly but deep inside her heart was hammering like mad. If only, she could hear that Ichigo's was also the same as hers. She then proceeded to walk towards Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his neck as she tiptoed. Ichigo quickly encircled his arms on her waist and closed the gap between them.

Ichigo dipped his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. He missed her greatly. 2 weeks of not seeing her or talking to her really drove him on the edge. How he loves this woman, so much, that it hurts him just to be apart from her. He knows what happened during the span of two weeks was something else and he has yet to find out the real deal. He knew Rukia was trying to cover it up, but he won't force her to tell it right now. Just the fact that they're talking again is enough—for now.

Rukia relished the feel of Ichigo's warm body against hers. This, this was everything she dreamed of, but for now, this will do. Now is not the time to ruin this perfect little 'semi-reunion' with a confession.

They soon let go of each other and smiled. "Well, that was refreshing." Ichigo smirked, a little disappointed at how fast their hug ended. "Yeah…" Rukia chuckled.

"I'm actually hungry… But I'm too tired to tag along for pizza."

"I have apples."

"Great, can I have some?" Ichigo's hand dove inside Rukia's bag for some apples and grinned. "This will do until I get something on the way."

"Heading home?" Rukia inquired.

"Yeah…want me to drop you off at Hinamori's?" Ichigo tried not to sound disheartened. Just because everything's fine between them doesn't mean she decided to come back.

"A-Actually…" Rukia blushed, and held on to her bag tighter. "…I was actually going back."

Ichigo stared at her, surprised at her declaration. "Oh." Was all he could say—to which he concluded was a really stupid answer.

"Yeah. Like I said, I'm sorry for what I did before…" She looked at him straight in the eyes. "…And that I'm coming back home with you."

Ichigo gave out a genuine smile. "Well then, Okaeri Rukia."

Rukia grinned. "Tadaima."

* * *

I had to end it here because I felt that it should end here, with the beautiful reunion and the 'okaeri' and 'tadaima'. I'm sorry. In my draft, a lot happened for this chapter, but I'm trying to slow it down. The action will start next chapter, and it's either good or bad—I can at least spoil a bit of that. :D Review please! Thanks!


End file.
